Lost Stars (BTS)
by Aby99
Summary: Creo que fuimos maldecidos desde el comienzo, desde el segundo que te dejé entrar en mi corazón Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, ¿habría sido un poco más honesto? ¿Podrías amarme con la sonrisa que solías poner cuando me veías? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? (Heaven/OutroTear/BoyInLuv/LostStars) [BTS] (Jikook, Vkook, Yoonmin)
1. Capítulo I

Jimin miraba por la ventana, viendo cómo la gente corría por las calles, buscando protegerse de la lluvia. Claramente los había atrapado por sorpresa, después de todo casi todos los noticieros habían reportado que sería un día soleado. Sin duda señal de un mal presagio.

Tomó otro sorbo de café. No es que los días como aquel no fueran de su agrado, le encantaban en realidad. Nada podía compararse a estar recostado en su cama, acurrucado con su amante, con el ruido de la lluvia arrullando a ambos chicos mientras hacían un vano intento por finalmente terminar un tonto documental que a Jungkook seguramente le había parecido interesante en su momento. No, la lluvia no era un problema en absoluto. La cuestión era que se trataba de un viernes en la mañana y en aquel momento el joven se encontraba preparándose para ir a trabajar y, debido a que no contaban con un coche aún, iba a tener que caminar.

Llegar empapado al estudio nunca había sido una de sus cosas favoritas.

Miró la hora, a penas eran las 8:00, por lo que podía tomárselo con calma. Con suerte y para cuando saliera la lluvia habría parado y haría el clima tan agradable que le había prometido el hombre con el chistoso bigote de las noticias.

Jimin bajó su taza y dirigió su atención hacia la entrada de su habitación. Además del suave ruido de la lavadora y el de las gotas golpeando contra las ventanas no había ni un solo sonido en el apartamento. Lo cual era extraño, normalmente a esta hora el menor de los dos ya estaría terminando de arreglarse para ir a su trabajo. El mayor sabía de alguien que iba a llegar tarde.

Se estiró y entró a su cuarto. Increíble, de verdad increíble. No solo Jungkook estaba dormido, estaba completamente muerto. El cabello por ningún lado, la almohada babeada y el pantalón de la pijama por las rodillas. Puede que él no se viera perfecto cuando dormía, pero esto era ridículo. A pesar de eso Jimin no pudo evitar encontrar a su novio adorable.

El chico fue de puntillas hasta la cama y pegó un salto, cayéndole encima al pelinegro.

—¡JEON JUNGKOOK!— Jimin comenzó a retorcerse en la cama dándole patadas y algunos manotazos —Brilla, brilla solecito. Es hora de despertar— Paró con las agresiones cuando el menor finalmente dio señales de vida.

Cuando Jimin pensó que al fin había tenido éxito, Jungkook se tapó con la sábana por completo soltando un gruñido. Pronto pudo escuchar como la respiración de éste volvía a tornarse ligera. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Jimin ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, Jungkook tenía un increíble don para quedarse dormido, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus berrinches. Anoche le había dicho que se fuera a dormir temprano, pero el joven terco se había quedado jugando en su celular. Como buen novio que era no podía dejarle llegar tarde a su trabajo, aún si él se lo había buscado.

Volvió a sacudirlo con fuerza.

—Jungkook, oye Jungkook. Oye, despierta Jungkook, oye.

—¡Agh, ya!— Jungkook lo empujó quitándoselo de encima. Jimin sonrió, ahí estaba el gruñón al que tanto quería en las mañanas. Pronto el mayor se vio capturado por su novio, quien lo jaló a la cama con él.

—No quiero, cinco minutos más.

Jimin soltó una risita.

—Ya no hagas berrinche, ayer te dije que no te desvelaras y poco te importó.

—¿No podrías ser un poco más tierno? No sé, levantarme con un beso o simplemente ser un poco menos violento.

Jimin alzó una ceja.

—Ah, disculpa— tomó un almohada dándole en la cara —Mira, ahora fui más suave—.

Jungkook suspiró y volvió a empujarlo. Se incorporó, no estando del todo despierto todavía. Jimin le lanzó su ropa a la cara parándose de la cama.

—Anda, ve a bañarte que se te hace tarde.

El joven no le respondió. Simplemente se paró dirigiéndose al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con brusquedad. Jimin tan solo rodó los ojos, que genio.

Jimin regresó a la cocina tomando su taza nuevamente. Le había tomado tanto tiempo despertar a Jungkook que su café se había enfriado, hizo un puchero de desagrado. Si tan solo tuvieran un microondas...

Dejó la taza a un lado y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Generalmente cada quien se hacía de comer lo que quisiera, pero el mayor era perfectamente consciente de que si quería que el mal humor del otro no fuera a durar hasta la hora del almuerzo se iba a tener que esmerar con los mimos. No que se quejara.

Jimin estaba poniendo todo el amor y empeño en hacer que aquellos huevos estrellados fueran perfectos. Se estaba comenzando a frustrar. Tal era su concentración que no notó cuando el otro joven salió de bañarse, dándose cuenta de ello al sentir los brazos de alguien rodeando su cintura.

—Jimin— susurró en su oído.

El joven por poco y le da un golpe. Pegó un brinco en cambio, dejando caer más sal de la que debía. Una vez se calmó volteo como pudo, dirigiendo a su novio una mirada fulminante.

—Si me vas a llegar por la espalda por lo menos avisame.

—Lo siento— el otro tan solo lo abrazó con más fuerza. Jimin miró aquello algo desconcertado aunque feliz. Generalmente era él quien iniciaba el contacto físico, no al revés. El rubio se derritió en el abrazo, inhalando la colonia de su pareja. Era en muy pocas ocasiones cuando la usaba, sólo en momentos especiales, por lo que el mayor tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo.

—Hoy te esmeraste.

—Sí, bueno, tengo una junta importante con uno de mis clientes.

El joven asintió. Últimamente Jungkook se había estado viendo muy estresado, suponía que las cosas en el trabajo no estaban yendo precisamente bien.

—Oye, Jungkook.

—¿Hmm?— el menor aún no lo dejaba ir.

—Voy a llegar tarde hoy. Quede de verme con Hobi.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre los dos. Jimin se tensó ligeramente ¿por qué no decía nada?

—Bueno, solo te avisaba. Uhm ¿estás molesto?

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada— Jungkook se apartó y finalmente Jimin lo pudo ver mejor. Ya llevaba su traje puesto, salvo por el saco. Aún a pesar de eso se veía intimidante, decir que eso no lo provocaba sería una completa mentira. Tenía que enfocarse —No me molesta en lo absoluto, es uno de tus mejores amigos después de todo— Jungkook parecía ser completamente genuino con lo que decía. Ningún indicio de que estuviera enojado o le estuviera mintiendo.

—Oh, bueno. Pensé que quizá querrías que hicieramos algo juntos.

—Ya tendremos más tiempo, además estoy muy cansado, creo que preferiría llegar a dormir. Tú ve y diviértete con Hobi, no te preocupes por mí.

Jimin asintió algo extrañado. De verdad apreciaba que Jungkook estuviera siendo tan considerado, pero normalmente le hubiera rogado más, ahora parecía no importarle.

Suspiró. Bueno, después de todo Jungkook de verdad se veía agotado, quizá simplemente no quería que pasara una noche de viernes encerrado en el apartamento con él. Aunque a Jimin no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, están algo arruinados pero te hice de desayunar.

Su pareja le sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la sien, tomando asiento en el comedor poco después.

—Que hambre tengo.

—No te relajes mucho, es para llevar. Vas tarde.

Jungkook suspiró y se paró.

—De acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—A ver, desde el inicio. Procura saltar un poco más ahora— Jimin volvió al frente poniendo la música. La chica delante suyo tenía mucho talento, sin embargo podía llegar a ser muy torpe, dando en el clavo cuando se trataba de pasos complejos pero fallando con los más básicos.

En un día normal hubiera tenido mucha más paciencia, de verdad adoraba a sus estudiantes, pero hoy no estaba siendo su día. Dado que había arruinado el primer huevo que había preparado para Jungkook tuvo que repetirlo. Jimin se comió el que había echado a perder. Estaba demasiado salado. Después de eso había ido a cambiarse y salió de la casa, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que, en contra de todo pronóstico, seguía lloviendo.

Jimin había llegado empapado al estudio porque su paraguas decidió que ese era el mejor día para romperse. A parte de la lluvia un coche había pasado demasiado cerca de él, terminando el trabajo. Su día había empeorado cuando, al llegar, le comunicaron que el salón donde normalmente practicaba se había inundado, por lo que tendría que moverse de lugar.

Realmente no era su día, por lo que su tolerancia y respeto hacia los demás estaba en 0. Cuando la chica se volvió a equivocar, que poca sorpresa causó en Jimin, éste tuvo que contener todas sus ganas de explotar en ese mismo lugar.

—Sun Hee, hermosa, ¿Qué te parece si mejor vas con el resto a ensayar un rato y después tú y yo nos ponemos a practicar mejor esta parte otra vez? Para que no te canses. Todo lo demás está perfecto, de verdad tienes talento— Le sonrió lo más dulce que pudo. Aquel último cumplido, más el tono que Jimin utilizó, fue suficiente para que la chica se retirara con los ánimos altos.

El joven suspiró y fue a una banca a tomar agua. Les daría un breve receso de 5 minutos. Sólo eso necesitaba para recuperar sus ganas de vivir.

Había puesto su celular en silencio por lo que no se había dado cuenta que Hoseok, muchas, varias veces, había estado tratando de llamarle. A parte del lindo detalle de dejarle al menos 20 buzones de voz, Jimin tenía otros 40 mensajes de la misma persona. Oh, espera, 41, Hoseok seguía mandando más. Tenía que reconocer que era persistente. Ni siquiera decían nada importante, en su mayoría eran gifs.

Desbloqueó su celular y por un momento se quedó admirando su fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de él y Jungkook en algún parque de diversiones, cuyo nombre Jimin ya no recordaba. Sonrió bobamente y abrazó su celular con fuerza. Dios, cómo necesitaba a Jungkook ahí con él en ese mismo instante. Era el único con el que no había tenido que fingir nunca estar bien todo el tiempo, lo había visto en sus peores momentos y aun así se había mantenido con él siempre. Lo adoraba en serio, aquella foto fue justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar toda la fuerza que le hacía falta.

_Perdón Hobi, estaba en clase ¿Qué sucede? _

_Jiminiiiiiiieee luz de mi alma_

_Ah _

_Hola _

_Perdón, solo quería confirmar ¿A las 8 cierto? ovo_

_¡Sip! Allá te veo :^) _

_:****_

Jimin guardó su celular, sonriente. No tenía ninguna razón para estar de mal humor: pasaría un buen rato con Hobi y regresaría a dormir abrazado del amor de su vida. Sintió su pecho cálido y se puso de pie emocionado.

—A ver todas y todos, desde el inicio ¡Vamos!— se escucharon algunos gruñidos, pero de igual forma se pusieron en sus posiciones al instante.

Mientras bailaba, Jimin no podía evitar perderse en su pequeño mundo. En su imaginación, él llegaba completamente sobrio a su casa y Jungkook lo esperaba despierto. Encargarían una pizza y verían una película romántica que, después de un rato, tan solo se volvería un sonido de fondo puesto que, por supuesto, Jimin no iba a dejar a su novio en paz, y menos con lo guapo que lucía en la mañana.

Ese era el sueño.

Jimin ahora no podía evitar desear que siguiera lloviendo en la noche. Haría mucho más romántico todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin se encontraba estirando en el salón preparándose para el siguiente grupo. Su clase anterior aun no lograba dominar por completo la coreografía, pero hubo bastante progreso por lo que el joven estaba sumamente orgulloso.

El grupo que venía iba mucho más avanzado, por lo que Jimin estaba realmente emocionado. Ya iban a llegar al clímax de la canción, una de las partes a la que le había puesto más empeño que a las demás.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, lo que logró sacar al joven de sus pensamientos. Jimin se quitó uno de los audífonos que traía puestos.

—Adelante— Era demasiado temprano para que comenzaran a llegar sus estudiantes aún.

—Hola Jimin.

—¡Hye!— se trataba de su coordinadora, quien le sonreía amablemente desde el otro lado de la puerta. El joven se paró sonriente y corrió hacia ella abrazándola —Pensé que ya te habían despedido, ¿Hace cuánto no me vienes a visitar?—.

—Más de lo que me gustaría Jimin, pero bueno, sabes bien que no eres el único profesor al que debo estar monitoreando

Jimin se llevó una mano al corazón fingiendo sentir un profundo dolor.

—Vaya y yo que me sentía especial, solo dí que me odias y ya.

—Eres especial, sólo no le digas a los demás— esto provocó que Jimin sonriera ampliamente y abrió su boca —Te voy a detener ahí vaquero, porque por más que ame bañarte en cumplidos no vine a eso— Jimin cerró su boca, otro día sería…

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Verás, muchos de los salones se inundaron por la tormenta y estamos dando el mantenimiento necesario… por lo que decidimos mejor cancelar todas las clases del día para que nadie estorbe en nada.

—¿Significa que ya puedo irme a casa?— La mujer rió.

—Sí, Jimin. Ya te puedes ir a casa, nosotros nos encargaremos de comunicarle a los estudiantes que no habrá clases. Ten un bonito fin de semana— Hye se retiró luego de despedirse.

Jimin suspiró. Estaba algo desanimado pero eso significaba que iba a poder pasar un rato más con Jungkook antes de salir con Hoseok. Tomó sus cosas alegre y sacó su celular. Por un largo momento Jimin consideró mandarle un mensaje anunciando que llegaría más temprano de lo previsto pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

Quería darle una sorpresa a Jungkook, antes de llegar pasaría al supermercado y le compraría un paquete de leche de plátano. Jimin tenía la impresión de que ya se le había acabado la última, y por 'tener la impresión' se refería a que estaba seguro que ya se le había terminado puesto que él se había servido lo último.

Estaba decidido, pasaría primero al supermercado y después iría a casa a descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Jimin llegó al apartamento no pudo evitar notar al instante que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Eran alrededor de las 7:30 y las luces estaban apagadas. Tal vez Jungkook se había quedado trabajando en la oficina, o tal vez ya se había ido a dormir, que si era el caso, se iba a sentir un poco decepcionado.

Decidió no darle importancia. Entró a la casa en silencio, en caso de que Jungkook de verdad estuviera dormido, y fue hacia la cocina guardando la leche dentro del refrigerador. Ya lo iba a cerrar cuando notó un pequeño detalle. Una de las botellas de vino que tenían guardadas ya no estaba.

Entonces era uno de esos días eh. Para que Jungkook tomará solo significaba que de verdad había sido un día pesado, cancelaría sus planes con Hobi e iría a platicar con el menor, estaba seguro que su amigo entendería.

Jimin salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Jungkook. Antes de poder entrar algo llamó su atención. La botella que faltaba estaba en la sala y junto a ella se encontraban dos copas. El chico caminó lentamente hacia ella extrañado, ¿Tal vez Jungkook lo había estado esperando para tomar? Pero eso no tenía sentido, Jimin no le había dicho que llegaría temprano. Además ambas copas aún tenían algo de vino...

—Kookie.

Era una voz ronca...muy familiar, ¿Taehyung? Jimin miró a su cuarto, de donde provenía aquella voz ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Callate, por favor. Callate y no lo arruines.

Como en transe Jimin comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia su habitación, estaban jugando a algo tal vez… o solo estaban haciendo algo estúpido como siempre y no querían que nadie más se diera cuenta.

—¿Callarme? Después de lo mucho que me rogaste, no lo creo— seguido de eso se escuchó algo que no podía ser otra cosa que un gemido.

¿Un… masaje quizá?

Llegó hasta la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Tomó la perilla con manos temblorosas y la empujó ligeramente, asomando apenas su cabeza. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Jungkook se encontraba encima de Tae moviéndose a un ritmo constante. Soltaba fuertes suspiros y gemidos mientras Tae lo miraba con profunda adoración y lo sujetaba por la cintura ayudandolo con el movimiento.

Jungkook estaba arqueado y profundamente sonrojado.

—M-mas, más rápido.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Dime cuánto te gusta Kookie?— su voz era grave y acaramelada —Dios, te ves tan hermoso—.

Jungkook siguió moviendo con fuerza sus caderas. En algún momento bajó y comenzó a besar a Taehyung con necesidad.

Tae acariciaba cada esquina de su cuerpo, pellizcando gustoso algunas zonas, lo cual solo provocaba que Jungkook quisiera más.

—Dime Kookie… ¿Soy mejor que Jimin?

Jungkook se apartó mirándole con la respiración agitada. Por un momento no dijo nada, confundido.

—¿Quién?

Ahí fue cuando Jimin decidió que había sido suficiente. Toda su vida había pensado que él sería de los que irrumpen en el cuarto y hacen una escena como en las novelas y sin embargo, no se encontró con la fuerza de hacer nada.

Jimin volvió su vista hacia la sala. La botella de vino lo estaba llamando. Fue hacia ahí y se derrumbó en el sofá, tomó una de las copas sirviendose hasta el tope. El joven comenzó a tomar. Jungkook no pudo contenerse y soltó un grito ante algo que Taehyung le había hecho.

Jimin tan solo siguió tomando, ignorandolos. Honestamente en ese momento nada podía importarle menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jungkook se encontraba acostado en el pecho de Taehyung dibujando figuras en éste con su dedo índice. Hacía un buen rato que habían terminado, ambos estaban agotados por lo que habían decidido tomar un descanso. El menor se sobresaltó cuando el otro repentinamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sin embargo, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Jungkook vio a Taehyung de reojo. Este se encontraba pensativo. Él en realidad aún tenía puesta su ropa, tan solo se había desabrochado sus pantalones y camiseta. La luz de la luna chocaba con su rostro haciendo que luciera aún más atractivo de lo que normalmente era… y eso fue lo que los había llevado ahí.

Desde hace semanas Jungkook había notado que el coqueteo inocente que él y Taehyung llevaban de juego había estado tornándose en algo más. Jamás intentó detenerlo, podía que sonara algo egoista, pero le gustaba la atención que recibía. Tae era alguien muy atractivo y carismático, y Jungkook había sido débil.

Aún amaba a Jimin, con toda su alma y ser, seguía contando los días que faltaban para poder finalmente estar con él para siempre… pero en el momento, Taehyung le había prometido tantas cosas, y le había hecho desear tantas otras. Jungkook no se había podido resistir. Sí, habían tomado, pero el menor en todo momento había estado consciente de lo que hacía y lo que estaba pasando.

El pequeño remordimiento que sentía era apaciguado por el hecho de saber que eso sería algo de una sola vez. Sólo había sido para liberar la tensión que se había estado acumulando durante las últimas semanas, sólo eso. Después de aquel día terminaría todo coqueteo con su amigo y se dedicaría únicamente a ser feliz con Jimin para siempre.

Miró su anillo y sonrió. Para siempre.

—¿Listo para el segundo round?

—Primero ayúdame a ir por un vaso de agua.

Taehyung lo ayudó a pararse y salieron con cuidado de la habitación. Una vez fuera Jungkook vio la hora y suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué Taehyung?, Jimin no tarda en llegar, creo que es mejor que te vayas.

—Sí, sería una verdadera lástima que me enterara, ¿no?

Ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos y rápidamente voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Jungkook prendió la luz de la sala y todo quedó en evidencia. El aspecto desaliñado de Taehyung, las marcas en el cuerpo de Jungkook. Lo habían hecho.

—Oh, pero no se preocupen, ya me enteré. Adelante, continúen no dejen que eso los detenga— Jimin tomó otro sorbo a su copa con la mirada perdida.

—Creo… que mejor me voy.

—Yo creo que sí— La voz de Jimin era dura.

—Bueno, adios. ¿N-nos vemos después? Uhm— Taehyung salió del apartamento a toda prisa sin siquiera arreglarse la ropa. Cerró la puerta y se hizo un silencio glacial.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Jimin tan solo tomaba vino ocasionalmente. Jungkook juraba que podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. No sabía qué hacer, honestamente ¿qué podía decir? Sabía que estaba caminando en una línea muy fina. Cualquier idiotez que dijera en ese momento haría que perdiera a Jimin para siempre. Jungkook miró su anillo y ahora fue un sentimiento amargo el que lo lleno. Para siempre.

—Solo quiero saber ¿por qué?— fue Jimin quien finalmente rompió el silencio, Jungkook pegó un brinco no esperando aquello —Pensé que todo estaba bien, te di todo Jeon, así que ¿Por qué? ¿No fue suficiente para ti? ¿No _fui_ suficiente para ti?—.

—Jimin, no. No es eso.— Jungkook siempre se había sentido orgulloso por su capacidad de siempre mantener la calma aun frente a los abogados más despiadados, y sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba entrando en pánico. Entrar en pánico jamás era bueno —N-No es lo que parece— fue lo único que pudo decir. De todas las cosas más clichés que se le pudieron ocurrir tuvo que decir la peor.

—Ah, ¿Entonces estoy loco? Tú y Taehyung no cogieron, me lo imagine todo— Jimin por un momento estuvo apunto de decir algo más, sin embargo pronto su mirada se tornó cansada —¿Sabes qué? olvídalo, no me importa— Jimin bajo su copa y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada mientras se quitaba el anillo, arrojándoselo al pecho al pasar junto él.

Jungkook sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

—Jimin. Por favor— Jungkook trató de detenerlo pero Jimin lo esquivo. —Por favor no, no me dejes. No va a volver pasar, te lo juro. Te amo, Taehyung no significa nada para mí—.

—¡Callate!— Jungkook apretó los labios —Ya no quiero escuchar nada más de ti, se acabó—.

Antes de salir lo miró una última vez.

—Que tengas una bonita vida, adiós

Jimin cerró la puerta. Casi al instante Jungkook golpeó la pared más cercana, llorando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Jungkook cayó de rodillas, se sentía la persona más miserable del planeta.

—Jimin… por favor, vuelve Jimin…— Cómo deseaba que todo esto fuera tan solo una horrible pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin miraba al chico en silencio mientras este terminaba de contar su historia. En ningún momento había tratado de decir o hacer algo. Si era sincero no sabía ni siquiera porque estaba ahí. Cuando Jimin término ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Jimin miraba su taza de café como si fuera lo más fascinante que existiera en todo el planeta.

Jin suspiro.

—Uhm, no sé qué decir Jimin. De verdad lo siento mucho, no tienes idea.

Jimin se decepcionó ante la respuesta.

—Perdón, es solo que tu número fue el primero que me apareció y necesitaba a alguien más con quien sacarlo además de Hoseok. Ya lo he estado hostigando demasiado estas últimas semanas.

Jin asintió.

—Si me permites darte mi opinión, no creo que valga la pena que te estas desgastando con ello. Si Jungkook fue capaz de hacerte eso es porque tal vez nunca te quiso lo suficiente, tienes que seguir adelante.

—Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero ¿Qué otra opción tienes? ¿Seguir llorando hasta que hartes a Hoseok y te corra? ¿Regresar con Jungkook? Por favor Jimin, yo se que tu eres mucho más inteligente que eso.

Jimin apretó sus puños y miró la mesa. Quizá tenía razón.

—Perdón, no quería ser tan duro contigo.

—No, no, está bien, tienes razón… solo que me cuesta aceptarlo, supongo.

—Que ningún perdedor te hunda Jimin, te lo digo por experiencia. Estás mejor sin él.

Jimin le sonrió débilmente. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no estaba convencido del todo.

—Tal vez.

Jin se recargó sobre la mesa. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que le hiciera caso. Se quedó mirando una servilleta. Entonces Taehyung lo había logrado al fin eh. Jin apretó los labios, de verdad no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí cuando estaba peor que Jimin. Al menos el café había estado bueno.


	2. Capítulo II

Suga suspiró mientras sacaba las cosas de su casillero. Ciertamente su trabajo por lo regular era aburrido, pero hoy había sido una exageración. Ahora entendía porqué Namjoon había renunciado. Tenía que comenzar a ver qué otras opciones tenía, el salario que le ofrecían ni siquiera era lo suficientemente bueno como para quedarse. Si seguía ahí era por simple terquedad al no haber querido aceptar que quizá, sólo quizá, el menor tenía razón cuando le dijo que...

—¿Ya te vas?

Y ahí estaba la razón número dos de porqué ya estaba harto de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver al otro chico, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que, aún si lo ignoraba, el otro seguiría hablándole como si nada.

—Que envidia me das, mi turno se extendió hasta la noche porque a Min Ho se le ocurrió que era una estupenda idea comer camarones de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Suga finalmente lo volteó a ver, genuinamente preocupado.

—No lo sé, no me importa. Lo último que supe fue que lo internaron en el hospital. Que ridículo, por su culpa voy a tener que trabajar extra.

Lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Wow, pobre víctima.

El otro chico asintió solemne, no logrando captar el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Volvió a suspirar. Si tenía que ser honesto no es que el chico frente a él le resultara del todo desagradable. Sí, podía llegar a ser un idiota, y era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él mismo, pero podía llegar a tener sus momentos.

Lo que de verdad encontraba insoportable era: a) su incapacidad para respetar su espacio personal, b) que actuara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y c) su necesidad de hablar en todo momento. Suga jamás había sido de los que hablan en exceso, siempre había preferido rodearse de personas que lo hicieran por él, o con quienes sólo tuviera que agregar de vez en cuando algún pequeño comentario o pregunta para que la conversación siguiera fluyendo. La cuestión era que él no tenía problema con que la gente hablara de más, mientras dijeran algo con sustancia y sentido. Este muchacho tan sólo compartía en voz alta lo primero que se le venía a la mente y en la mayoría de los casos no eran más que estupideces.

—Entonces, pues... no sé, como que me dio miedo pero al mismo tiempo me gustó— Oh, aún seguía hablando. Soltó un gruñido para hacerle creer que lo había estado escuchando con atención. Otro punto a favor de renunciar era que ya no tendría que lidiar con aquel sujeto de nuevo.

—Bueno, me voy.

—Oye no, espera. Apenas estaba llegando a la parte buena.

—Tengo prisa, adios.

Sin darle tiempo a que le replicara o tratara de ir detrás de él, Suga apretó el paso saliendo de aquel lugar con sus cosas. Comenzó a caminar tranquilo por las calles.

Lo normal era que para esa hora ya estuviera lleno de gente, sin embargo ese día estaba casi vacío. Un trueno sonó muy cerca de donde se encontraba y entendió el porqué. Lo habían estafado por completo, el hombre con el ridículo bigote de las noticias le había prometido un buen clima durante toda la semana y en cambio parecía que el cielo se iba a caer en cualquier momento. Era la última vez que confiaba en los reportes del clima.

El chico siguió su trayecto a casa, a pesar de su disgusto inicial estaba algo agradecido por la falta de personas. El olor de la lluvia lo relajaba y le ayudaba a entrar en un estado reflexivo que en otras circunstancias no lograría alcanzar. En serio tenía que comenzar a pensar qué es lo que quería hacer con su vida. Ya tenía cierta noción de qué era lo que no quería, así que podía comenzar a delimitar su lista de opciones… que tampoco era tan amplia considerando que no tenía un título universitario.

Comenzó a ver los locales, buscando todos los que tuvieran un letrero de "Se Busca Empleado". Estaba sorprendido, a pesar de que pasaba por aquella ruta casi a diario había muchas tiendas que en su vida había visto. Se detuvo al pasar frente a una pizzería.

Era pequeña y tenía un estilo bastante retro.

—Hmm… es muy su estilo. Tal vez debería invitarlo a venir algún día— ante la idea Suga soltó una ligera sonrisa. Apartó su mirada y siguió caminando, por algún motivo ahora se sentía mucho más agotado que antes.

Ahora que se fijaba, muchos de aquellos locales tenían cosas que estaba seguro que podrían gustarle. Sacó su celular y buscó su contacto. Podía invitarlo en ese mismo momento. El mayor aún no había comido y estaba seguro que para esas horas el otro ya estaría desocupado.

Estuvo a punto de marcarle cuando algo dentro de él comenzó a gritarle que era una pésima idea, y en efecto lo era. Guardó su celular, frustrado, y se fue rápidamente de ahí. Necesitaba pensar en algo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a su casa sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad al ser recibido por Namjoon en la cocina, haciendo Dios sabe qué, y eso que había estado rezando durante todo el camino ¿por qué?.

—Ah, hola Suga— el chico volteó a verlo sonriente provocando que se le marcaran los hoyuelos —La cena ya casi está lista—.

—No te hubieras molestado.

—Oh, vamos, no me costaba nada. No tenía nada que hacer y…

—No, en serio. No te hubieras molestado.

Namjoon soltó un bufido.

—No cocino tan mal, además, de alguna forma u otra tengo que aprender.

—No estoy en contra de que aprendas, sólo estoy en contra de que sea yo quien salga intoxicado en el proceso.

—Sólo fue una vez— El castaño regresó su atención a la olla —Mira, tú confía en mí. Ayúdame a poner la mesa.—

Aunque seguía estando muy en contra de la idea, acabó haciendo lo que el menor le pidió. Mínimo si se enfermaba tendría una excusa para no tener que ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Es más, conociendo los talentos culinarios de su amigo, hasta podría conseguirse una semana entera de incapacidad.

Poco después el otro joven terminó de hacer la comida y se sirvió a sí mismo y a su compañero de cuarto. Suga cambió de opinión, una semana era poco, posiblemente conseguiría un mes.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Se estableció un silencio bastante cómodo entre los dos, el cual sólo era interrumpido ocasionalmente por el sonido de los tenedores.

El mayor pudo sentir la mirada del otro sobre él y suspiró. Era tan obvio que quería decirle algo...

—¿Qué?

—¿No me extrañas?

Suga miró al otro, confundido.

—En el trabajo, quiero decir.

—Namjoon, renunciaste hace una semana y aún así te veo a diario, porque por si no lo habías notado vivimos juntos. Así que no, no te extraño.

—Pero no es lo mismo— el otro ni siquiera se veía perturbado por los comentarios del rubio.

—Bien, supongo que de alguna forma sí te extraño. Cuando estabas, ese niño fastidioso no solía buscarme tan seguido como ahora.

—¿Quién? ¿Choi? Yo creo que es bastante simpático, a mi me caía bien.

—En serio me preocupa tu definición de simpático. A todo esto, ¿dónde estás trabajando ahora?

Namjoon no respondió por un momento, fingiendo estar perdido en la inmensidad de su sopa. Sin embargo no cayó en aquel juego, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las tácticas evasivas de su amigo.

—Dime la verdad, no has conseguido empleo ¿cierto?

—No es eso… sólo que… bueno, estoy trabajando en una cafetería que abrieron recientemente.

—¿Tú, en una cafetería? ¿Por qué no te creo?

—Es en serio, está cerca de una universidad— Namjoon sacó su celular y le mostró la dirección. Suga se quedó pensativo.

—Espera un segundo, yo conozco esa universidad— miró divertido al menor —Ya entendí qué está pasando aquí—.

—E-es que ofrecían muy buen salario, no pude negarme.

—Por supuesto, pero además súmale que Jin, un amante del café y profesor de la universidad que queda convenientemente a tan sólo dos cuadras de ahí, probablemente va a diario por "los precios que no verás en ningún otro lugar y café de calidad", ¿O me equivoco?

Namjoon se sonrojó mirando la mesa sin negarlo. El mayor suspiró.

—No entiendo porqué te haces esto Joonie, aunque si de verdad crees que esto es lo mejor, apoyaré tu decisión… por más estúpida que sea.

El menor lo miró y le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Después de aquello ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El mayor aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que Namjoon había preparado, pero por lo líquido que estaba asumió que era alguna especie de sopa exótica. Por su salud, no solo física sino mental, también esperaba que de verdad fuera sopa lo que el castaño había tenido en mente cuando comenzó a cocinar.

—Adivina qué— nuevamente fue Namjoon quien habló.

—No me interesa.

—Casi, pero no— continuó el otro sin importarle el desinterés del rubio —Jungkook y Jimin terminaron—.

Suga se atragantó tosiendo fuertemente. Le tomó un rato recuperarse.

—Dios, si querías mi atención sólo tenías que decirlo, casi me ahogo. A ver ¿qué pasó?

—Pues eso, Jimin y Jungkook terminaron.

—No digas tonterías Namjoon, ese par se aman más de lo que se aman a sí mismos, es imposible que hayan terminado.

—Es la verdad, Jungkook engañó a Jimin.

Cada vez le parecía menos creíble. Okay, pudieron haber terminado, eso todavía lo podía aceptar. Pero ¿Jungkook, engañando a Jimin? Era absurdo, tan sólo hace unas semanas atrás Jungkook le había marcado pidiéndole ayuda para hacerle una sorpresa a Jimin. Suga apretó los labios con aquel recuerdo. No quería pensar más en eso.

—Mira, no sé si es verdad o no. Jin me lo contó y él no tiene ningún motivo por el cual mentir acerca de ello.

—Entonces Jin sí va seguido.

—Suga, no cambies de tema.

El chico se frotó la cara.

—Supongo que puede que Jin no esté mintiendo, pero es que sigue sin tener sentido. Quizá entendió mal.

—Pues no es el caso porque, de acuerdo a Jin, fue Jimin quien se lo contó.

Todo estaba mal: Jungkook y Jimin terminaron, Jungkook le fue infiel a Jimin, lo que comía cada vez le sabía más a menta a pesar de ser sopa. No había otra explicación, se encontraba en otro universo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Me siento algo mal por Jiminie, Jin dijo que estaba completamente devastado.

Suga miró a Namjoon y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Si había algo que odiara más que a la gente molesta era ver a Jimin triste. Siempre tan alegre y optimista, aún cuando la estaba pasando mal, que estuviera así de destrozado significaba que de verdad lo había derrumbado por completo. No debía ser una imagen para nada agradable.

—Entonces...

El mayor se sobresaltó y miró al otro, no comprendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Pues ya sabes, ¿No piensas hacer algo?

—Namjoon, acaban de terminar. No voy a aprovecharme del estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se encuentra ahora sólo para que salga conmigo.

—Bien, pero ¿no estás preocupado? ¿Por qué no le llamas? Estoy seguro que ahora lo que más necesita es platicar con alguien.

Suga suspiró y miró la mesa. No podía negar que estaba sumamente angustiado por el menor, pero no quería marcarle aún. Desde hacía tiempo se había resignado a que jamás pasaría algo entre los dos, aún así su mayor prioridad era que estuviera feliz, por eso mismo una parte de él le decía que tenía que hablar con Jimin.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería ilusionarse. Sabía que ahora que el menor volvía a estar disponible no podría evitar intentar algo y su miedo era tanto que el otro lo rechazara, como que lo aceptara. La primera porque no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían por su incapacidad de mantener sus sentimientos a raya, y la otra porque no estaba de humor para ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Suga estaba en un debate interno en aquel momento.

Namjoon logró notar el malestar de su amigo por lo que decidió que era momento de cerrar la boca, al menos por ahora. Tal vez no debió haber sacado el tema a colación.

Bueno, aunque no hubiera sido por él, estaba seguro que de una forma u otra Suga se habría enterado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por segunda vez en aquel día, Suga se encontraba mirando aquel contacto de manera fija. A pesar de haber llegado a la conclusión de no llamarle hasta pensar mejor las cosas se acabó traicionando en el momento en que sacó su celular y se dio cuenta que no había cerrado la lista de contactos la primera vez que lo abrió.

Suspiró. Era una pésima idea. Terrible, en realidad, pero quería hablar con él, saber cómo estaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, además, de verdad quería ayudarlo de alguna manera. Sin permitirse pensarlo una segunda vez presionó al botón de marcar, poniendo el celular en su oreja.

Fue sólo cuando el celular timbrar por tercera o cuarta vez que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Estuvo a punto de colgar.

—¿Hola?

Se congeló al escuchar su voz y sintió algo cálido dentro de él. A pesar de los nervios logró mantenerse neutral y tranquilo.

—Hola Jimin, perdón si interrumpí algo.

—Ah no, está bien, no te preocupes. Pensé que tal vez te habías equivocado de número.

—No, sí era contigo con quería hablar, hace mucho que no platicamos.

Jimin soltó una risita algo apagada.

—Y vaya que sí, me alegra escucharte de nuevo.

—Igualmente— Suga ya no supo qué más decir. No sabía cómo sacar el tema, ¿Se lo tomaría muy mal si le colgaba? Podía inventarse una excusa después.

—¿Cómo estás Suga?

Oh no.

—Igual que siempre, pensando en renunciar a mi trabajo.

—Es curioso que siempre que hablamos estas a punto de renunciar a tu trabajo.

—Que mal imagen has de tener de mí.

—Oh no, para nada. Supongo que aún no encuentras algo que de verdad te apasione, es normal. No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar el trabajo de sus sueños a la primera.

El mayor sonrió. Honestamente esa era una de las cosas que le agradaba de Jimin: siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Suga se detestaba, sin embargo Jimin siempre lo hacía sentir un poco menos fracasado de lo que era.

—Jimin, la verdad marcaba porque me acabo de enterar de lo que sucedió con Jungkook.

—Oh— al parecer la mención de aquel nombre había afectado al menor, ya que aquello salió casi como un sollozo reprimido. Quiso golpear su cara contra la pared, claro que aún le afectaba. —No quería preocuparte—.

—No es eso Jimin... bueno, sí es eso, ¿cómo estás?

—Uhm… pues supongo que un poco mejor. Hobi ha sido muy amable conmigo, estoy viviendo con él por el momento… la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de esto ahorita.

—Está bien, entiendo… entonces cambiemos de tema.

Soltó un suspiro al no recibir respuesta de Jimin, entonces abrió los ojos ¡la pizzeria!

—Jimin, oye…— Se calló al instante puesto que Jimin también había dicho algo —Perdón, ¿Qué ibas a decir?—.

—No, no, está bien. Tú primero.

—No, insisto.

Jimin soltó nuevamente otra risita un poco más alegre ahora.

—Nada, sólo quería saber si estabas ocupado mañana.

—Estoy libre— respondió al instante.

—¿Te gustaría… salir a algún lugar? Te extraño mucho y creo que me ayudaría algo de compañía.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro!— Suga parpadeó y aclaró su voz. Tampoco quería verse tan desesperado —En realidad hoy vi una pizzería nueva y pensé que te gustaría ir, ¿qué te parece?—.

—Pizza suena a una muy buena idea.

—Genial, entonces te paso la dirección por mensaje, ¿Te parece vernos alrededor de las 5:00?

—Tengo clase a esa hora, ¿no podría ser un poco más temprano?

Suga suspiró. Él no podía más temprano… bueno, como sea iba a renunciar así que daba igual.

—¿A las 3:00 te parece?

—Sí, me agrada. Entonces nos vemos mañana. En serio me hizo muy feliz escuchar de ti de nuevo, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

—Jámas...

Jimin no contestó. Suga pasó saliva.

—...compañero.

Jimin soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien, "compañero", ya te dejo. Descansa.— Jimin colgó.

Suspiró y aventó su celular lo más lejos posible de él. ¿Compañero? ¿En serio? Lo único que lo calmaba era que al menos había logrado que Jimin riera, no una, sino tres veces. Miró el techo y sonrió ligeramente. Con haberlo hecho sentir un poco mejor se daba por satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero sus ensayos para a más tardar el martes. No recibo después de eso, ¿entendido?— miró a todos —Y sí, eso va para ti también Choi— dijo con una sonrisita.

El estudiante en cuestión se hundió en su banca.

—Pueden marcharse. Nos vemos la siguiente clase— todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y a retirarse. Jin se quedó en su escritorio trabajando en su computadora. Tenía tiempo libre antes de la siguiente clase así que aprovecharía e iría por su muy necesaria dosis de cafeína diaria.

—Profesor, tengo una duda.

Jin levantó su mirada con una sonrisa, al no ver a nadie miró alrededor confundido hasta que posó su vista en la puerta. Suspiró.

—Tae.

El susodicho le sonrió y entró al salón dando un pequeño baile antes de sentarse en el escritorio de su amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está mi profesor de Literatura favorito?

—Bien, gracias. Vaya, ¿tu favorito? ¿hay más profesores de literatura en tu vida? Me ofendes.

—Claro que no, eres el único, por algo eres mi favorito.

Jin no quiso a detenerse a analizar las implicaciones de aquella oración.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Preguntó como si no supiera ya el porqué de la visita del otro.

—No adivinarás lo que pasó.

—Dejame intentar, finalmente lograste acostarte con Jungkook y Jimin los descubrió.

Taehyung lo miró curioso y rió. Parecía que ni siquiera se iba a esforzar en ocultarlo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles algo así?

—Pues yo no vi que Jungkook se negara en ningún momento, te prometo que si me hubiera detenido lo habría respetado. Nadie se mete donde no lo dejan entrar ¿no crees? Las cosas simplemente se dieron.

—Pero ¿y Jimin? Taehyung, es una de las personas que siempre estuvo ahí para ti.

—Y le devolví el favor. Lo salvé de estar con alguien que abre las piernas a la primera señal de atención.

Jin suspiró y cerró su computadora.

—En serio, no puedo creer lo insensible que estás siendo.

—¿Por qué lo estás tomando así? Pensé que estarías feliz por mí, sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto, ¿no estás aunque sea un poquito orgulloso de que finalmente estoy luchando por las cosas que quiero?

—A ver Taehyung, número uno: Jungkook no es una cosa así que deja de hablar de él como si se tratará de un premio, y número dos… años de amistad Tae. Te conozco prácticamente desde que eras un bebé y aún así te importó tan poco todas las veces que te dije que era una pésima idea, que no te metieras entre ellos dos. Honestamente ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí ahora, ¿para qué vienes a pedirme consejo si al final ni siquiera me vas a escuchar? ¿O acaso querías que te felicitará? No, espera, en realidad te sientes culpable por lo que pasó y venías a buscar que te consolará y te dijera que nada de lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿no es así?

El castaño se bajó del escritorio y negó.

—Sólo vine a platicar con un amigo.

Jin apretó su mandíbula, "un amigo"…

—¿No tienes clases ahorita?

—Tienes mucha razón, y además voy tarde. Hablamos después de ello, hasta luego Jin.

El mayor no pudo hacer nada más que despedirse. Honestamente ya no quería saber más del tema. Ya estaba cansado y harto. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir o de qué lado estar.

Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia la cafetería que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras más allá de la escuela. Ahora de verdad necesitaba su taza de café y un buen sillón donde sentarse para poder pensar todo con mayor tranquilidad.

El trayecto no fue muy largo. Al entrar sólo vio a uno o dos clientes y a Namjoon, que en aquel momento se encontraba dándole la espalda, ocupado con algún pedido.

Al escuchar a alguien acercarse a la barra se volteó ligeramente, sonriendo al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Lo usual?

—Por favor.

Namjoon tomó la bebida que estaba preparando y se la entregó a Jin.

—Un triple venti helado avellana macchiato, jarabe sin azúcar, shot extra, hielo light, sin agitar.

—Me conoces tan bien.

—Difícil no hacerlo cuando ya eres un cliente frecuente, pide un café más y me veré obligado a ofrecerte la tarjeta de membresía.

—¿De verdad existe?

—No realmente, pero la jefa lo comenzó a considerar para compensar de alguna manera a clientes como tú.

Jin asintió y tomó su taza con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien? Luces algo cansado.

—Es sólo que...— al inicio iba a decir cualquier otra tontería, ya había atormentado al menor la última vez con el tema, pero de verdad necesitaba alguien con quien platicar y Namjoon se veía muy dispuesto a escucharlo —Tae otra vez—.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora qué pasó? No me digas que ya le bajó el novio a alguien más.

—No es eso, él no suele ser así. Vino a hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó y pues… no sé, resulta demasiado estresante. Siento que sería mucho más fácil hacer razonar a un muro de ladrillos que a él.

—Oh, ya— el castaño miró a Jin con cierta simpatía —Bueno, si no te quiere escuchar yo no creo que valga la pena que sigas gastando aliento en tratar de darle una lección moral. Te preocupas demasiado por él. No eres su mamá, que él solito se de cuenta de su error—.

—Es que no es sólo eso.

—¿Entonces?

—...No, olvidalo, tienes razón. Me estoy preocupando demasiado— Namjoon llevó ambas manos a su cintura no estando convencido del todo con la afirmación de Jin —Como sea muchas gracias por el café— Jin tomó un sorbito —Estás mejorando, ahora te quedó menos amargo que la vez pasada—.

—¿Va a ser todo?

—Sí, me voy a sentar, gracias.

El muchacho se fue a un rincón separado, el cuál era su lugar favorito de todo el mundo. Nadie podía molestarlo ahí. Eran tan sólo él, su café y de vez en cuando un buen libro. Hoy sin embargo sólo eran él y su café.

Tomó otro sorbo. Era plenamente consciente de que su malestar provenía de algo más, pero prefería simplemente seguir ignorándolo por el momento.


	3. Capítulo III

Jin cayó rendido en su silla una vez el último estudiante salió del salón. Finalmente hora del almuerzo. Aunque no habían pasado más de dos clases desde su último receso sentía como si hubiera estado trabajando durante 24 horas sin parar. Sabía que debió haber pedido otro café para llevar. Por lo general uno bastaba para retomar las fuerzas necesarias y aguantar el resto del día, pero parecía que hoy iba a ser la excepción.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Estaba prohibido comer ahí, sin embargo estaba seguro que a esa hora no habría nadie, ya que la mayoría de los docentes estaban en la cafetería o camino a sus hogares para comer.

Al llegar, el castaño pudo comprobar aquello sonriendo felizmente. Algo le tenía que salir bien ese día. Tomó asiento en el primer escritorio que encontró sin siquiera revisar si era de alguien o no. Sacó sus cosas y casi al instante comenzó a comer. No era por presumir ni nada por el estilo pero, como siempre, la comida de aquél día le había quedado exquisita.

Desde que Jin tenía memoria siempre había sentido cierta fascinación por las artes culinarias, por lo que había invertido gran parte de su juventud en aprender a dominarlas. Sus habilidades eran excepcionales, y eso era decir poco.

No es que estuviera exagerando en lo más mínimo, de verdad tenía talento, muestra de esto era la cantidad de cartas de varias escuelas de cocina que habían escuchado de él y lo querían en su programa estudiantil a como diera lugar. El problema era que todas se encontraban muy lejos de su hogar. Cierto que pudo haber sido una nueva experiencia para el joven, pero el ahora profesor se había visto reacio a dejar su ciudad natal.

Al final había optado por estudiar literatura. Tal vez pudo haberle ido mejor, de eso no tenía dudas, pero no podía quejarse; aquí estaba todo cuanto conocía: su familia, sus lugares favoritos, sus amigos…

Jin llevó un trozo de comida a su boca y se recargó en su mano. Mientras estuvo en la cafetería no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión que lo relajara. Era obvio que para ese punto ya no había nada más que se pudiera hacer. En realidad no le molestaba tanto que las cosas fueran a cambiar.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de todos ellos pasando los días juntos, pero la vida adulta no había tenido piedad con nadie. Ahora era mucho más difícil que todos se reunieran o hicieran algo juntos. Algunos aún se veían frecuentemente, como lo eran Suga y Namjoon o Jhope y Jimin, pero eso se debía simplemente a que siempre se habían llevado mejor entre ellos. Bueno, aunque Namjoon aún mantenía cierto contacto con Jungkook, hasta donde tenía entendido. Además, todos ellos tenían amigos aparte.

Jin se detuvo a mitad de bocado, si Taehyung le dejara de hablar entonces ¿Quién le quedaría a Jin?

Bajó su tenedor y comenzó a picotear su comida. Ya era un adulto, no había porqué deprimirse por cosas tan infantiles como aquellas. No tenía amigos cercanos más allá de Taehyung y era cierto, si éste decidía que ya no quería estar con él probablemente se quedaría solo, pero bueno, aún tenía personas con quienes podía conversar.

Pensar en Taehyung provocó que el mayor se hundiera más. Ya tenía suficientes problemas emocionales por sí solo como para darse el lujo de cargar con los del otro, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Hasta donde recordaba, desde pequeños siempre había sido el responsable de velar por el bienestar del menor, aun a costa del propio, ¿si no hubiera sido él entonces quién más lo habría hecho?

Los padres de Taehyung siempre habían sido personas ocupadas, a veces ni siquiera se molestaban en comprobar que su hijo estuviera recibiendo los alimentos necesarios para el día. Jin en varias ocasiones había tenido que ir de urgencia a casa del otro puesto que el menor simplemente no sabía cómo hacer de comer, por suerte eran vecinos.

Sus padres, por otro lado, siempre habían recibido al niño con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo no era lo mismo. No estaban tan al pendiente de él como lo estaban por sus propios hijos. Así que quien se había encargado de la crianza y el cuidado de Taehyung todo ese tiempo había sido él. Es por eso que Jin se sentía parcialmente responsable de lo que había ocurrido con Jimin y Jungkook. Tal vez había malcriado demasiado al menor, ¿quizá era por eso que le molestaba tanto lo que Taehyung había hecho? Tenía que ser eso… al menos una pequeña parte de su disgusto lo era.

Incluso si se sentía sumamente molesto con el otro no podía evitar desear verlo. Le había partido el corazón la cara que había puesto cuando Jin comenzó a regañarle la última vez que lo vió. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que…

Jin se maldijo. Namjoon tenía razón, estaba actuando como si fuera su madre. Tal vez por eso Taehyung no podía verlo como algo más.

—¿Por qué soy así?

Alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que Jin se pusiera en guardia al instante. ¿Un profesor? No podía ser, nadie nunca estaba en la sala de profesores a esa hora del día. Escondió su tupper rápidamente y se limpió lo mejor que pudo con una servilleta.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden Jin atendió la puerta. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Taehyung. El mayor sintió su estómago retorcerse, ¿había estado pensando tanto en él que hasta lo había invocado? Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, las cuales pronto mató, recordando que al trabajar en el mismo lugar era inevitable que se encontraran frecuentemente.

Jin se hizo a un lado dejando al otro pasar y regresó al escritorio, tomando unos papeles que encontró por ahí. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra por un momento, Taehyung fue hacia su lugar a buscar algo mientras que el otro fingía estar revisando lo que sea que había agarrado. Al parecer era una tira de calificaciones. Jin frunció el ceño ¿90% exámenes parciales y 10% tareas, participación y trabajos en clase? Estos criterios de evaluación eran ridículos ¿a qué idiota se le ocurriría calificar de aquella manera?

Buscó el nombre del profesor responsable. Arriba de la lista estaba escrito "Kim Tae Hyung" en toda su gloria. Claro.

—Uhm Jin, ¿estás ocupado?

El aludido se tensó y suspiró.

—Sí, ¿no ves?

Pudo escuchar cómo el otro pasaba saliva y automáticamente se sintió mal. Había sonado más brusco de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—De acuerdo, entiendo, estás enojado. Yo también lo estaría… estuve pensando mucho lo que dijiste.

—Vaya, primera vez— Finalmente volteó a verlo. Taehyung no tenía el aspecto de siempre, Jin había estado tan molesto en la mañana que no se había percatado que el menor había vuelto a teñirse el cabello. Sin mucho análisis uno diría que era rubio pero Jin alcanzaba a detectar un tono ligeramente grisáceo. Complementaba bastante bien su imagen, y la manera en que lo traía acomodado lo hacía ver más suave que de costumbre. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de pasar sus dedos por éste, pero se contuvo.

—Mira— continuó —Tenías razón ¿sí? No fue el momento ni la manera de hacer las cosas, lastimé a Jimin y a Jungkook. Fui un idiota y lo reconozco.

—Más que un idiota Taehyung, fuiste un completo patán, ¿qué clase de persona le hace eso a uno de sus mejores amigos?

—Alguien desesperado.

Jin apretó los labios. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

—Eso no lo justifica y en mi opinión tan sólo habla peor de ti.

—Lo sé. Mira, ya he perdido bastante ¿sí?. Me quedé sin Jimin, no quiero perderte a ti también. Tenías razón, siempre la tienes. Fui un egoísta, idiota, patán, y todos los adjetivos que se te ocurran, no sé, tú eres quien sabe de eso.

—Trabajaré en una lista de ellos, no te preocupes.

—El punto es que lo siento mucho. No espero que con esto se arregle lo que hice porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto, pero… no sé. No quiero que me odies. Eres lo único que me queda.

—Taehyung, no te odio, sólo entiende que esperaba más de ti.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El mayor seguía de brazos cruzados mirando al otro.

—Mientras reconozcas que te equivocaste entonces está bien, supongo— acabó cediendo, como siempre. La expresión de alegría del otro hizo que casi valiera la pena —Ahora ¿sólo viniste a disculparte o pasó algo?—.

—Sólo para aclarar, no me disculpé sólo por esto, pero necesito tu ayuda con algo— Jin asintió, por supuesto que sí. —Verás, como dije sé que hice las cosas mal, en el orden que no era. Quizá debí haberlo planeado mejor o haber esperado menos tiempo.

—O no haberte involucrado, es otra opción también.

Taehyung lo miró.

—No, esa era no era una opción. Entré en pánico, se iban a casar y no me quedaba tiempo. Además, Jungkook no me detenía cuando coqueteaba con él, así que pensé que era lo correcto… ahora sé que no lo fue, antes de que digas algo.

—¿A dónde intentas llegar?

—No quiero que lo mío con Jungkook sea algo de una sola noche. Yo de verdad… de verdad voy en serio con él, pero lo arruiné todo y no sé qué hacer.

—Taehyung, no es tan complicado— comentó Jin viéndose algo resignado —Si quieres algo serio con él entonces invitalo a salir, punto. ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer?—.

—Pero va a decirme que no.

—Lo más probable. El no lo tienes seguro, por eso debes trabajar por el sí. Jungkook no te va a tomar en serio si no le demuestras que quieres algo más que sexo.

—¿De verdad crees que debería hacerlo?

No. En lo absoluto. Era lo peor que podía hacer.

—Si es lo que quieres, ¿qué importa lo que yo piense?

Taehyung caminó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias Jin! ¡Eres el mejor! En serio te debo una, mañana yo pagó el almuerzo… sólo una cosita más.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Conoces algún lugar bonito donde podría llevarlo a cenar? De preferencia hoy.

—Conozco un lugar bastante elegante y que va de acuerdo a tu presupuesto… sólo dime la hora.

—Perfecto, entonces lo invitaré ahora mismo y te aviso, eres el mejor— besó su mejilla y salió del cuarto —Adiós— cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Jin sacó su tupper y lo miró. Ya no tenía hambre si era sincero. Se lo regalaría a alguien más después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taehyung se paseaba por el pasillo de la escuela nervioso. Iba a hacerlo… Dios, se sentía como una niña de secundaria. Miró su celular.

Aunque temía que Jungkook lo fuera a rechazar, estaba demasiado emocionado. Respiró hondo y sonrió con seguridad. Jungkook iba a aceptar. Ya lo había hecho caer una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Sabía qué hacer y qué decir.

Marcó el número del menor y lo puso contra su oreja. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

—¿Hola?

Taehyung sonrió ampliamente.

—Wow, al instante, de verdad querías hablar conmigo.

—Voy a colgar.

—No, espera— suspiró —¿Cómo estás Jungkook?

—¿Tú cómo crees?

—De maravilla.

Jungkook soltó una risa amarga.

—Mira Taehyung, si lo único que quieres hacer es burlarte de mí en serio no estoy de humor ahora, así que si fueras tan amable...

—¿Estás libre esta noche?

—¿Qué? Estás… Sí, estoy libre esta noche.

—Perfecto, entonces reservado para mi, paso por ti a las 8:00.

—No he aceptado.

Taehyung sonrió. Ya lo tenía.

—¿Quisieras acompañarme a cenar el día de hoy Jungkook? Yo invito.

Por un momento no recibió respuesta. Temió que fuera a declinar su oferta.

—De acuerdo, sólo… no me recojas en mi apartamento, ya no vivo ahí. Te mando la dirección por mensaje. Adiós.— y sin decir nada más, colgó.

El chico sonrió y dio una vuelta contento. Tenía una cita con Jungkook, claro que sonaba molesto, no esperaba menos, pero tenía una cita con él. Ahora tenía que comenzar a formular un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga miró su reloj por quinta vez, nervioso. Jimin iba tarde, realmente tarde. El chico se consideraba una persona muy paciente, prueba de eso era que aun siguiera viviendo con Namjoon a pesar de todo. La cuestión era que hoy estaba demasiado ansioso.

Había pensado en traerle un detalle o algo… pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo tonto que resultaría aquello, ¿quién llevaba regalos a una salida amistosa? Tenía que enfocarse. Decidió sacar su celular para ver cuánto le faltaba para llegar. Más que nervioso estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Tenía demasiada hambre y no le perdonaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Jimin, hacerle esperar, en especial cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto su teléfono comenzó a sonar pudo escuchar al otro a la distancia. Suga volteó hacia atrás curioso, sintiendo cómo el alma se le iba a la garganta. Jimin venía corriendo, cargando varias bolsas en las manos, luciendo completamente devastado. El cabello se le había pegado en varias partes del rostro gracias al sudor y venía vestido con ropa deportiva, probablemente acababa de salir de una clase. Suga sonrió, se veía lindo.

—Ah, lo siento, en serio, demasiado. Ya venía para acá pero vi una tienda y bueno, tenía que entrar— sus ojos brillaban —¡¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de este lugar?! ¡Está lleno de cosas increíbles!—.

—Lo descubrí hace poco yo también. Pero espera, ¿me hiciste esperar porque te detuviste a comprar cosas?

—¿...Perdón?

Suga quería enojarse, en cambio le sonrió cálidamente.

—Tan típico de ti. Ven, vamos, muero de hambre.

Jimin lo siguió, sin estar seguro de si debía tomar aquello como un cumplido o no. Miraba a su alrededor curioso.

Suga iba sonriente. Había pensado que cuando el otro llegara lo que vería sería una versión completamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado. El chico no se veía ni un poco triste, o al menos no tanto como había esperado. Aunque bien podría estar fingiendo.

O quizá… sólo quizá… estaba un poco más animado porque estaba con él. Era tan sólo una idea, pero provocó que sus ánimos mejoraran considerablemente.

Llegaron al local de pizzas pronto. Suga abrió la puerta para el otro, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la puerta, ya que Jimin quería admirar mejor todo el lugar. Honestamente, en aquél momento, más que un serio profesor de danza de 23 años, parecía un niño pequeño, el cual acababa de entrar en alguna especie de juguetería de ensueño.

—Es oficial. Adoro este lugar por completo. Quiero decir, las sillas Suga, "las sillas".

—Las estoy viendo Jiminie— comentó divertido.

—Además, ¡¿Ya viste los precios?! No puede ser real, estoy muerto… o soñando… tal vez las dos…

—Jimin, no puedes estar muerto y soñar al mismo tiempo.

—No con esa actitud.

Suga rió y tomó el menú analizándolo. Sí, era más barato en comparación a otros lugares, aun así no iba a poder comer demasiado. Comenzó a buscar entre todas cuál era la más barata.

—Lástima que no voy a poder comer mucho, la dieta y todo eso.

—¿Dieta? ¿Para qué? Así estás bien— comentó Suga sin voltearlo a ver.

—Podría estar mejor, además, es más que nada por cuestiones del trabajo.

El mayor asintió y suspiró.

—Aunque ahora que recuerdo, tú realmente nunca has tenido problemas de sobrepeso, no importa cuanto comieras siempre te mantenías en forma.

—...Me he estado descuidando estos meses y me puse cachetón. Quiero bajarlos.— Acabó admitiendo finalmente.

Suga se estiró y jaló uno de sus cachetes.

—Lo sabía, no trates de engañarme Park Ji Min— lo soltó cuando el otro se quejó por el dolor —De verdad estás bien así, no tienes que quitar ni agregar nada—.

—Taehyung no tiene cachetes...— agregó Jimin en voz muy baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para que el otro no alcanzará a escucharle.

—Tampoco huevos, ¿también te vas a quitar esos entonces?

Jimin lo miró sin ninguna reacción por un instante. Sin embargo pronto soltó una fuerte carcajada, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante a causa de la risa. Le tomó algo de tiempo recuperarse. El mayor en ningún momento apartó su mirada de él, queriendo grabar en su memoria cada una de las facciones y sonidos que el otro hacía al reír.

—No, supongo que no— se limpió una lagrimita una vez recuperó la calma.

—Vamos, no dejes que eso te arruine la pizza. Pide lo que quieras, yo me encargo de la cuenta.

—No podría…

—Insisto.

Aunque seguía sin sentirse muy cómodo con la idea Jimin acabó cediendo.

Al no poder decidir ninguno de los dos por qué comer optaron por pedir algo en conjunto. El mayor estaba en secreto agradecido, su economía viviría un día más. El mesero regresó a recoger los menús, Jimin pidió que le dejara el suyo un momento más para poder tomarle una fotografía.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene de fascinante?

—Sólo me gustan los colores, no sé de qué otra forma explicarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención de ellos?

—Bueno, cuando los veo pienso en verano, por más cursi que suene, y de ahí me hace pensar en otras cosas que me hacen sentir bien.

—Así que en resumen te hacen sentir feliz.

—Sí, es una forma de decirlo.

Suga tomó nota mental de aquello y asintió.

—Bueno, siendo muy honesto contigo a mi esto no me provoca nada cuando lo veo, pero al escucharlo puedo entenderlo un poco mejor.

—Lo sabía, debí haber estudiado poesía.

—Tampoco nos emocionemos.

Jimin comenzó a jugar con una de las servilletas haciendo origami.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien?

El mayor lo miró, ¿por qué le hacía esa pregunta?

—Mira, ya viene la pizza.

Casi al instante en que lo dijo una chica puso la comida frente a ellos. El menor de los dos se quedó completamente fascinado olvidando el tema que había intentado sacar. Ambos comenzaron a comer igual de encantados, era la mejor pizza que habían probado en su vida.

Suga estuvo a punto de llorar. Había estado comiendo cosas hechas por Namjoon por tanto tiempo que había comenzado a olvidar el sabor de la buena comida. Su fé en la humanidad había sido restaurada. Tenía que permitirse estos lujos más seguido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos chicos se encontraban rendidos en sus asientos, a pesar de verse pequeña era bastante llenadora. Se encontraban contemplando su propia existencia mientras el mesero les traía la cuenta.

—Propongo una segunda visita.

—Moción secundada.

Jimin se estiró luciendo completamente satisfecho.

—Debo comenzar a salir más contigo otra vez, conoces muy buenos lugares en la ciudad.

—Chico listo, sabes lo que te conviene.

El menor miró la hora y suspiró.

—Ya me tengo que ir, había olvidado que tenía clase aún. No sé cómo le voy a hacer para no vomitar.

Suga lo miró.

—No vayas, quédate— conmigo —un rato más—.

—De verdad me encantaría pero son muy estrictos, no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo.

—Está bien… al menos espera un poco en lo que pago. Te acompaño a tu trabajo.

El bailarín no puso ninguna clase de objeción por lo que Suga lo tomó como un sí. Se puso de pie y fue a la caja a pagar directamente.

Dentro de poco se encontraron rumbo a la academia, ambos en silencio, lo cual extrañó al mayor. Volteó a ver al otro que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Ni siquiera cuando le devolvió la mirada este dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No respondiste mi pregunta de hace un rato.

—No entiendo tu repentino interés con mi vida amorosa.

—Estoy genuinamente intrigado, nunca hablas de esto conmigo.

¿Por qué será?

—Jimin, ¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué?

Aparentemente lo era, aunque no sabía porque eso le estaba resultando difícil de creer.

—Nada, y no, no estoy viendo a nadie.

No lo volvió a presionar. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablar ahora, Suga era consciente que lo cortés hubiera sido que le devolviera la pregunta pero tal vez en esta situación no era la mejor idea. Por más curiosidad que tuviera acerca de lo que estaba pasando no quería obligarlo a hablar, además sería muy injusto que ahora fuera él quien lo interrogara.

—Suga, ya llegamos.

Este se frenó en seco cuando escuchó al otro. Volteó a verlo.

—Perdón, me fui por un segundo.

—No te preocupes, claro que puedes entrar pero sólo si tomas una de mis clases.

—Aprecio mucho la oferta, pero creo que voy a tener que pasar.

—Lo imaginé.

Suga lo miró y suspiró. Aún no quería que se fuera.

—¿Estás ocupado mañana?

—Hm no, ¿tienes algún plan en mente?

Varios.

—Puede ser, la cuestión es ¿quisieras acompañarme?

Jimin se le quedó mirando como si no estuviera seguro del todo. Aquello pronto se esfumó siendo reemplazado por una sonrisa.

—Sería todo un honor. Nos ponemos de acuerdo después.

Con un ademán el joven bailarín se despidió ingresando al edificio, dejando a Suga nuevamente solo. El mayor dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su apartamento. A pesar de que sabía lo bobo que se veía no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Sí, había ciertas partes de aquella salida que hubiera preferido omitir, pero en general lo había disfrutado demasiado.

—Por favor que funcione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jungkook analizaba a detalle el menú que la señorita de hace rato le había entregado con sumo cuidado. Ni siquiera tenía tanto apetito. Tan sólo no quería tener ningún tipo de interacción con la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo a pesar de sus varios intentos por tratar de llamar su atención.

—Uhm… te ves… ¿espléndido esta noche?

Iba a hacer cómo que no había escuchado eso.

—Ugh me rindo, pediré lo que sea que pidas tú. Este menú está imposible de entender.

—En realidad estaba esperando que tú entendieras para pedir lo mismo…

Jungkook lo miró increduló.

—Mira, sólo pidamos la sopa del día o lo que sea.

—¿Por qué las prisas? La noche es joven, tenemos que aprovecharla.

El joven miraba sus uñas con poco interés.

Cuando el mesero vino a tomar a su orden Taehyung pidió lo que fuera que tardará más en prepararse para los dos, no dejando que el otro replicará. No que lo hubiera podido hacer en vista de que no se arriesgaría a pedir otra cosa que resultará más cara. Mientras menos terminára debiéndole, mucho mejor.

—Me sorprendió ver que ya no vives en el apartamento, pensé que era tuyo.

—Está a mi nombre pero no, Jimin y yo lo compramos juntos… fue nuestra primera inversión como pareja— comentó mirando sus manos —Decidí dejárselo porque, hablando fríamente, gano más que él y sin problemas podría comprar otro… en cambio Jiminie… a Jimin le costaría un poco más—.

—Que considerado. Me resulta chistoso, sin embargo, que a pesar de tener esa facilidad sigas durmiendo en un motel, ¿Será porque estás mintiendo o porque tienes la esperanzas de que te perdone y vuelvan a vivir juntos?

—Ninguna de las dos.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues usando tu anillo?

Jungkook rápidamente escondió su mano. De verdad odiaba lo observador que Taehyung podía llegar a ser a veces.

—Cariño, no tiene caso, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Callate. Si no hubieras...

—¿Si no hubiera qué? ¿Si no te hubiera propuesto tomar vino como siempre hacíamos cuando Jimin no estaba? Por más que quieras negarlo tú también lo quisiste, no vengas a hacerte la víctima conmigo. Tienes tanta responsabilidad como yo.

—Nos ibamos a casar.

—Y aún así te acostaste conmigo.

El chico se quedó sin palabras y apartó la mirada.

—Kookie… mira, se que hice las cosas mal. Me equivoqué y lo lamento, si pudiera cambiar el cómo pasaron creeme que lo haría, pero no quiero que por ese pequeño error todo se vaya a la basura.

Extendió una mano haciendo que Jungkook lo viera a los ojos.

—Para mi no fuiste algo de una sola noche. De verdad quiero tener algo contigo.

—Perdiste la cabeza.

—Puede ser pero ¿importa?, ya viste todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. Dame una oportunidad Jungkook, déjame compensarte— Taehyung tomó la mano de Jungkook en donde tenía su anillo —Si esto es lo que quieres entonces puedo dartelo: una vida con alguien, compromiso, estabilidad. — comenzó a quitarle el anillo —¿No te sientes solo? ¿No extrañas dormir con alguien?—.

—Lo extraño, sí— volvió a apartar su mano —pero no con cualquiera—.

—Yo no soy cualquiera, ¿o quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar?

Jungkook tomó un sorbo de su copa, ¿cuánto más se iba a tardar la comida en estar?, comenzaba a incomodarle el ambiente que había en la mesa.

Estaba seguro que Taehyung no estaba hablando en serio. No había forma de que de verdad quisiera algo estable con él. Era tan solo un capricho suyo, en el peor de los casos una obsesión. En cuanto ya no pudiera darle lo que quería se aburriría de él y lo dejaría sin más.

A pesar de eso, el tono y postura del profesor no le daban ningún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo.

Otra cosa que le comenzaba a molestar era el hecho de que de verdad lo estaba considerando. No era mentira que tenía ciertas necesidades que había estado desatendiendo, incluso consideró descargar alguna de esas aplicaciones para conseguir sexo, pero terminó cambiando de parecer.

Tal vez Taehyung estaba confundiendo algún tipo de vacío con afecto y cariño… en ese caso el joven realmente no tenía ningún motivo para negarse. Que claro que tenía un sinfín de razones para oponerse, pero como ya era costumbre acabó escuchando más a sus necesidades antes que a su sentido común. Simplemente no había aprendido nada.

—...De acuerdo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Sí, acepto.

El mayor lo observó y sonrió.

—Excelente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jimin guardaba todas sus cosas rápidamente dentro de una caja. Durante un buen tiempo había estado resistiendo el regresar a aquel lugar por no querer encontrarse con Jungkook, pero ya había llegado a un punto en el que necesitaba usar otra cosa que no fuera aquella mugrosa sudadera que llevaba ya varios días vistiendo.

Sí, un cambio de ropa era más que necesario.

Lo había sorprendido gratamente el que nadie atendiera la puerta al tocar el timbre del apartamento, más aún cuando al entrar verificó que, en efecto, el sitio se encontraba vacío.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo el lugar se iba a mantener así, Jungkook podía llegar en cualquier momento. Aún no se sentía ni por un poco listo para enfrentarlo.

No le tomó demasiado el terminar de empacar los esenciales así como algunos extras como lo serían libros, su computadora y su cargador. Ya estaba listo para irse.

Recogió todo y se escabulló rápidamente asegurándose de cerrar con llave antes de irse. Sin dar vuelta atrás, o dejar que los recuerdos lo detuvieran Jimin salió volando del lugar soltando un suspiro de alivio. Cuando se encontraba a una distancia considerable comenzó a caminar con mayor tranquilidad.

Logró ver su reflejo en la superficie de un coche. Se sintió asqueado por lo que vio. Lucía demasiado acabado. Ahora entendía el porqué sus estudiantes lo miraban con tanta lástima cada vez que tenían clase. Debía cambiar aquello, ya había sido suficiente.

Jimin sabía que la casa de Hobi quedaba cerca de un restaurante bastante lujoso que habían abierto hace algunos meses. Antes del incidente el joven ya había pasado por ahí algunas veces, por lo que no le era demasiado difícil ubicarse.

Pronto logró divisar aquel lugar, provocando que el joven se detuviera para admirarlo. Era demasiado ostentoso y muy por fuera de las cosas que el bailarín podía permitirse. Sin embargo siempre había sido su sueño el ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder invitar a...alguien, a un lugar así.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas, parecía un castillo. Se enfocó en una de las parejas que se encontraban en el local. Ambos iban vestidos de manera muy elegante, Jimin sonrió.

Una silueta bastante familiar pasó cerca de donde estaba asomándose. Al inicio no se percató de ésta al estar demasiado ensimismado sin embargo pronto fijó su mirada en ella. Estaba seguro de que había visto aquel traje en algún lugar antes.

¿Era… Taehyung? El otro no parecía haberlo visto aún, demasiado metido en una conversación con quien fuera que estuviera para prestarle atención a sus alrededores.

Jimin se extrañó, sabía que el joven maestro tenía recursos más que suficientes como para poder cenar en un lugar tan caro como aquel, sin embargo no parecía muy su estilo. Tal vez alguien más lo había invitado a cenar.

Dejando que su curiosidad le ganará decidió asomarse un poquito más para ver con quién es que se encontraba. Al momento de descubrirlo lamentó por completo el haberse quedado.

Jungkook, tan guapo como lo recordaba, se encontraba frente al otro joven. No parecía estarle poniendo mucha atención, aún así sonreía ante cosas que el otro le decía. Jimin sintió su corazón partirse.

—Jun...— abrió su boca para prontamente volver a cerrarla. Se apartó de ahí y salió corriendo, ¿Una cosa de una sola noche? Sí, claro. Jimin limpió varias lágrimas que se le habían escapado furiosamente. En serio odiaba ese lugar ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Hoseok abrió su refrigerador lo que esperaba es que al menos uno de los pudines que tenía guardados hubiera desaparecido para esa hora. Lo que encontró sin embargo fue que todos se encontraban intactos. Raro, siempre que Jimin venía a comer se robaba al menos uno.

Justo en el momento en que pensó eso la entrada principal se abrió, revelando a un Jimin jadeante que parecía haber visto un fantasma camino a casa. Lo usual.

—Ahhh justo la personita en la que estaba pensando— sonrió yendo hacia su amigo —Jimin tontito ¿por qué no tomaste un pudín antes de irte?—.

—Ahora resulta que sí son de los dos.

El chico pasó a su lado dirigiéndose al cuarto que estaba usando temporalmente como refugio, dejando a Hoseok anonadado. Okay, claramente no era el mal humor usual del menor.

—¿Qué pasó Jiminie? Estás mucho más amargado que lo normal.

—No pasó nada, el día estuvo de maravilla, comí pizza y me divertí mucho con Suga.

—¡Oh! ¿Viste a Suga? ¿Cómo está?

Por un momento la expresión de Jimin se suavizó.

—Él está bien, igual que siempre.

—Entonces… si la pizza estaba buena… y Suga está igual que siempre, ¿Por qué miras a la pobre alfombra como si te hubiera ofendido de la peor manera?

Jimin se tumbó en la cama suspirando.

—Vi a Taehyung.

—Oh.

—Cenando con Jungkook en el restaurante elegante que está por aquí cerca.

—Oh...— Hoseok se acostó con su amigo —Ay Minnie, ¿Te dijo algo?—.

—No, no me dijo nada. Me escapé antes de que notaran que estaba ahí.

—Jimin, no puedes dejar que esto te siga afectando así. No lo vale.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Tampoco exageres— picó su nariz —Cualquier herida tomá tiempo curar, no te presiones demasiado. No te quedes con esa mentalidad fatalista porque no vas a llegar a ningún lado. El tiempo todo cura, pero hay que echarle ganas—.

Jimin hizo un puchero.

—Como sea, ya no quiero hablar de esto. Por cierto, puede que mañana no venga a comer.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que Suga volvió a invitarme a salir— entonces abrió los ojos. Era cierto… Suga.

—¿En qué estas pensando Jimin?— Jhope aun mantenía la misma sonrisa de antes sin embargo lo miraba como si supiera algo más —Tus ojos se abrieron como 'whoop', eso sólo pasa cuando tienes una idea—.

—No estaba pensando en nada en particular.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

—Jimin, no.

—¿No qué? Ya te dije que no estoy pensando en nada. Deja de ser tan paranoico Hobi— bromeó el menor.

El castaño suspiro y se paró.

—Es en serio Jimin, no.— se estiró —voy a darme un baño, ¡no me tardo, amor mío!— tras lanzarle un beso salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista la sonrisa de Jimin desapareció. Posó su vista en el techo.

Tal vez...


	4. Capítulo IV

"No menciones a Jimin. Por todo lo que es bueno en este mundo no menciones a Jimin. Es más, ni siquiera pienses en él".

Namjoon iba caminando por la calle, repitiendose una y otra vez aquellas palabras. La razón por la que lo hacía no era porque el menor le desagradara, sino porque estaba de camino a reunirse con Jungkook en su salida semanal. Ya llevaba un tiempo sin verlo, el menor había estado pasando varios días encerrado en su apartamento o en la oficina, sin querer tener ninguna clase de contacto con otro ser humano.

El que lo hubiera invitado a salir de nuevo probablemente significaba que estaba mejor, a pesar de ello no se iba a arriesgar a meter el dedo en alguna herida que no hubiera sanado todavía. Además, desde el momento en que se enteró de lo que sucedió había tomado la decisión de no involucrarse por ningún motivo.

Miró a su alrededor. Ya era bastante tarde y aún así las calles estaban repletas de gente. Era curioso ver la clase de personas que uno podía encontrar en la ciudad a esa hora de la noche.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la ubicación. No, ni de lejos uno de los bares a los que el joven abogado solía llevarlo, sin embargo Namjoon había insistido que fueran a éste debido a que tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esta vez le tocaría pagar a él.

No era tan desagradable, puede que estuviera lleno de basura y que el propio cartel neón que se alzaba con dignidad anunciando el nombre del lugar tuviera un foco fundido, pero estaba seguro que después de una copa o dos se sentiría como en casa, o al menos eso esperaba.

Volvió a mentalizarse. Esta iba a ser una noche agradable, ningún tipo de drama o tema complicado sería tocado. Tan solo beberían como siempre, platicarían de temas comunes y mundanos y después cada quien se iría a sus respectivos hogares a dormir. Ese era el plan.

En cuanto entró al lugar un fuerte olor a orina lo asaltó, haciendo que por un momento volviera a salir para tomar aire fresco. No había sido el mejor inicio, aunque viéndolo en perspectiva pudo haber sido peor. Contuvo la respiración y rápidamente volvió a entrar buscando a su amigo, quien estaba sentando en la barra contemplando su bebida.

Namjoon caminó hasta él y tocó su hombro ligeramente.

—Disculpa la tardanza, me tuve que quedar porque nadie más tenía llaves.

—No te disculpes, sientate. Pedí algo para los dos.

En efecto, otra bebida se encontraba en la barra. La billetera de Namjoon le comenzaba a doler, esperaba que no hubiera sido muy cara.

Tomó asiento junto al menor.

—Espero no le hayas echado nada.

—Chistoso.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a beber en silencio, tal vez la parte de conversación no iba a ocurrir hoy. Por un lado estaba agradecido porque así no cometería el error de mencionar el tema prohibido, y por el otro, estaba siendo demasiado incómodo. Sin mencionar que la expresión del otro estaba comenzando a intimidar al resto de los presentes, incluido él mismo. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar su humor.

—¿Qué hay del trabajo? ¿Cómo te va?

—Regresé hace poco, ya me hacía falta alguna clase de distracción…

Namjoon vio hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación.

—Sabes, el otro día me acordé de ti. Cuando fui al super vi que tenían una oferta de leche de plátano. Pensé en llamarte, pero no tenía batería.

—Es una lástima, de igual manera aún tengo, Jimin compró más la última vez que fue al supermercado... a él de verdad le gusta, más que a mi probablemente.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Qué estamos tomando por cierto?

Jungkook lo miró curioso y soltó una risa amarga.

—Ya sabes ¿verdad? Deja de evitar el tema, creeme que puedo hablar de él sin derrumbarme.

Ambos tomaron de sus copas en silencio, eso era justamente lo que Namjoon había querido evitar. A pesar de que Jungkook juraba que el tema ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto era bastante claro que no era el caso. Rara vez hablaba de sus problemas por no querer molestar a los demás, si lo hacía era porque de verdad estaba desesperado por tener una respuesta al no poder encontrarla él mismo.

Aunque le tenía mucho afecto no sabía qué decirle en una situación como ésta. Lo más cercano a una relación en su vida había sido Suga y ni siquiera funcionó al final. No que eso le doliera, fue más un sentimiento pasajero de ambos, pero quedaba claro que probablemente no era la persona indicada a quien acudir para buscar consejos acerca de eso. Namjoon volvió a beber. Ya estaba ahí, el tema salió a la luz aun en contra de sus mejores deseos, tenía que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en pensar en algo que decir.

—Jungkook, mira…

—Ah, por cierto, estoy saliendo con Taehyung.

Se escuchó cómo algo se rompió. Jungkook volteó a ver a su amigo, quien lo miraba totalmente impactado con la mano con la que anteriormente estaba sosteniendo su vaso abierta y éste en el suelo.

—Que desperdicio.

—¿Que tu qué?

—¿Qué?

Namjoon respiró hondo y contó hasta diez. A ver, tenía que recuperar la compostura. Una vez que se tranquilizó volvió a mirar al pelinegro y replanteó la pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

—Que desperdicio.

—No Jungkook, por el amor de Dios, antes de eso, ¿estás saliendo con Taehyung?

—Ah eso, sí. Me lo pidió hoy hace un par de horas, no tuve razón para negarme.

—No tuviste… Jungkook… ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Claro que tenías razones para rechazarlo! Al menos yo puedo pensar en bastantes como, no sé, que acabas de salir de una relación.

—Por favor Namjoon, no es lo mismo— el menor se mantuvo demasiado tranquilo, casi frío. —Esto con Taehyung no es más que algo temporal, él no me quiere, no de verdad. Soy sólo un capricho, eso es todo— Vio la hora en su reloj —En cuanto se aburra de mí se acabó y la verdad no me importa. Necesitaba compañía y él me la ofreció—.

El mayor se frotó las sienes frustrado. De verdad que el otro joven tenía una increíble habilidad para justificarse en todo momento.

—Y por esto no quería tocar este tema.

El abogado tan sólo volvió a reír terminándose el contenido de su copa. Se quedó reflexivo trazando figuras en la mesa con su dedo índice.

—Ya no vivo en el apartamento tampoco.

—¿Lo van a vender?

—No, se lo dejé a Jimin. Lo compramos entre los dos, tiene el mismo derecho a vivir en él que yo.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido Jimin se está quedando a dormir con Hoseok.

—Oh… bueno, él puede hacer lo que quiera. No cambia que el apartamento ahora es suyo.

Namjoon ordenó otra bebida ahora teniendo cuidado de que no fuera demasiado costosa. Comenzó a sentirse demasiado abrumado, realmente quería apoyar a su amigo, pero le estaba costando bastante. Puede que el pelinegro tuviera todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera… más no a costa de tantos otros.

De un trago se terminó la bebida que la bartender acababa de ofrecerle. Iba a ser una noche larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoseok soltó un bostezo. Aquella noche de sueño había sido lo que necesitaba, se sentía mucho más revitalizado que de costumbre. Quería hacer demasiadas cosas: recoger la casa, salir al parque, ir a bailar, tal vez alpinismo, si encontraba un lugar cerca. Sería un día estupendo, estaba seguro de ello.

Por un momento se quedó sentado en la cama estirándose, disfrutando de la sensación del aire al entrar y salir de sus pulmones. Lo relajaba demasiado, lo hacía sentir vivo. Se levantó pateando sus cobijas.

Todo su cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, algo que no sucedía últimamente debido al mal clima que había estado haciendo, un cambio como aquel le levantaba el ánimo. Era un día perfecto para un picnic, Jimin no tenía clases ese día así que podía acompañarlo. Estaba seguro que un poco de aire fresco era lo que necesitaban.

Su estómago rugió indicando que ya era hora de que fuera a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Agradecía lo motivado que se sentía, haría un buffet completo ya que estaba seguro que un plato de cereal no sería suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Salió de su cuarto y se asomó a ver si Jimin seguía dormida. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver que no sólo el bailarín no estaba dormido sino que tampoco se encontraba en su habitación. Iba a comenzar a buscarlo cuando reparó en otro detalle: el rubio había dejado un chiquero. Eso en sí no era raro, Jimin nunca había sido la persona más ordenada, lo que hizo que se sintiera ligeramente irritado es que ahora sí se había lucido.

—Jiminie… ¿Estás aquí?— No recibió respuesta. Por supuesto, había salido; le había avisado el día anterior que probablemente saldría con Suga. Hoseok apretó sus labios. De verdad esperaba que el menor supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Negó y enfocó su atención en el problema actual. No solo el cuarto de Jimin era un caos sino también el resto del apartamento. Había estado tan enfocado en el trabajo que no había puesto real atención en el basurero en el que él y Jimin estaban viviendo.

Tenía que limpiar a fondo, probablemente reacomodar algunos muebles y tirar o regalar algunas cosas. Por un momento el chico se mantuvo pensativo, poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a expandirse por su rostro. Por algún motivo la idea le emocionaba demasiado, sería como si se estuviera mudando a una nueva casa.

Comenzó a mirar alrededor y visualizar cómo quería que fuera su nuevo hogar. Tenían un completo desorden, tal vez por el momento debería limitarse a barrer y ver qué cosas se iban a quedar y cuales otras se iban a ir.

Tomó un frasco cercano y se le quedó mirando.

—Bueno, esto ciertamente me genera felicidad, se queda— lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y fue al baño para buscar las cosas de limpieza. Al entrar notó con horror que se encontraba en el mismo estado que el resto del apartamento.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo imperturbable sin embargo cualquiera que hubiera visto la mirada que puso habría podido notar que Hoseok estaba muy lejos de sentirse igual de tranquilo que cuando se despertó. Miró al techo.

— Marie Kondo dame fuerzas— suspiró y tomó las cosas que iba a necesitar.

Era evidente que la primer zona con la que tenía que lidiar era el origen de todo el mal, el cuarto de Jimin. Si bien esa sala siempre había mantenido cierto nivel de orden, desde que el rubio había comenzado a utilizarla como refugio las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Todas sus pertenencias estaban desperdigadas por el suelo: bolsas de compras, empaques de comida, algunos libros, y ropa, sobre todo ropa. Cada vez que Hoseok había visto al menor batallar en decidir qué ponerse había terminado por encontrar prendas del joven hasta en los cuartos más alejados del suyo, y más de una vez a un Jimin hecho bolita en el suelo llorando por el estrés.

Para su suerte el único desastre que tenía que arreglar hoy era algo material y no los problemas tan abstractos y complejos a los que Hoseok ya se había acostumbrado a intentar encontrar solución para darle un poco de paz mental a su amigo.

Por más que adorara a Jimin estaba comenzando a fastidiarle. Si era honesto a veces sentía que el menor simplemente no quería una solución, que lo único que buscaba era provocar pena. No podía entender porqué otra razón se estaba aferrando tanto a lo que había pasado.

Se sentía culpable de pensar así de su amigo, pero era más que nada porque el otro no era tonto, por más que hubiera amado a Jungkook sabía que eso no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

A pesar de que pensaba todo aquello seguía yendo al auxilio de Jimin cada vez que éste lo llamaba, dándole la atención que buscaba, incluso cuando sabía que nunca iba a ser suficiente para él ¿Eso lo hacía un hipócrita? No estaba seguro.

Quería ayudarlo, le partía el corazón ver al otro tan decaído. Aunque fuera algo temporal seguiría cayendo en los pequeños juegos de Jimin si eso era lo que en el momento lo hacía sentir bien. Deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que pronto el rubio se diera cuenta de que ese no era el modo de lidiar con sus problemas.

Hoseok había estado tan ensimismado en su labor y pensamientos que no se percató de que ya era de tarde. Fue cuando su estómago se quejó fuertemente que vio la hora. Ya eran las 5:00, había pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde limpiando. Miró a su alrededor rascando su nuca, a excepción del baño todo lo demás estaba inmaculado. Era más que suficiente por aquel día, tampoco tenía fuerzas para seguir limpiando. Tomó todos los artículos de limpieza y las bolsas donde había guardado las cosas que iba a regalar y las devolvió al almacén, ya después se preocuparía por qué iba a hacer con ellas. Todo lo demás, que era basura, lo sacó del apartamento.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano a la entrada, dándose cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Agregado a eso ahora su apetito era mucho mayor que en la mañana. No creía tener las habilidades suficientes como para hacer algo que lo dejara satisfecho, necesitaba algo grasoso con altos niveles de colesterol. Ordenaría una pizza.

Fue en ese momento que recordó a su compañero de cuarto. Parecía que realmente no iba a comer en la casa ese día. En otras circunstancias habría estado feliz por él, ya que Jimin había agarrado la costumbre de encerrarse los fines de semana en su cuarto provisional. Lo que no terminaba de gustarle era la persona con la que se encontraba en estos momentos.

De todas las personas con las que Hoseok le hubiera gustado que Jimin estuviera Suga era la penúltima (Taehyung y Jungkook estando empatados en el último lugar), no porque fuera una mala persona. El mayor solía ser bastante racional y había resuelto muchos de los conflictos que habían surgido en el grupo de amigos inclusive antes de que pudieran siquiera consolidarse como tal. Pudo haber sido psicólogo si así lo hubiese querido.

No obstante su sentido común parecía desaparecer cada vez que Jimin le dirigía la palabra o hacía algo tan mínimo como prestarle atención, y Hoseok tenía sus ligeras sospechas en cuanto a su mejor amigo.

Negó. Ya no iba a pensar en eso. La pizza era su prioridad en el momento, llamó a la pizzeria más cercana.

—Buenas tardes, le voy a encargar una Suprema con extra de todo, por favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga caminaba tranquilo hacia su punto de reunión con Jimin. Era poco usual para él estar despierto tan temprano en sábado sin embargo su amigo se había visto bastante insistente en que se verían a las 8:00 de la mañana en el centro comercial, al parecer ya tenía algo en mente. No se quejaba en lo absoluto porque a pesar de ser él quien lo había invitado a salir de nuevo, no se le ocurrió ningún lugar a dónde llevarlo.

Fue grata su sorpresa al llegar cuando vio que Jimin ya se encontraba en el lugar. Se veía muy diferente al día anterior. Su cara había recuperado algo de color e iba vestido con una camisa azul de manga larga formal, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta del cuello, revelando un poco del pecho del menor, en conjunto con unos pantalones negros ajustados y mocasines del mismo color. Se veía absolutamente fantástico, como si le hubiera puesto empeño a la hora de vestirse.

Por un momento Suga se debatió si regresar a su casa a cambiarse o no, puesto que él, por el otro lado, se había puesto lo primero que encontró. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando Jimin notó su presencia, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Suga, hola— llegó hasta donde estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza, desconcertando aún más al mayor —¡Llegas temprano!—.

—Sí bueno, no quería ser impuntual. No pensé que fueras a estar tan feliz de verme.

—Sólo estoy muy emocionado de pasar el día contigo— El joven le dedicó una miradita y lo tomó de la mano comenzando a caminar hacia donde fuera que estuvieran yendo.

¿El día?

—Jimin te ves… increíble. De haber sabido me hubiera esforzado más a la hora de escoger mi ropa.

—¿Qué dices?, ya te ves bastante guapo así, siempre me ha gustado mucho tu estilo. Te queda muy bien.

Suga estaba sin palabras. Si no conociera a Jimin pensaría que estaba tratando de ligar con él. Eso no podía ser posible, tenía que estar imaginando cosas. Aclaró su garganta y respiró hondo, odiaba como le afectaban los elogios que el otro le hacía.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh perdón, quería ver si me podías acompañar a hacer algunas compras.

—Claro, no hay problema. Aunque pensé que ya habías comprado cosas ayer.

—No es lo mismo— se quejó Jimin —Necesito comprar ropa, no puedo andar por la vida usando los mismas conjuntos cada semana. Es ilegal—.

Suga no lograba seguir la línea de pensamiento del más joven, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Quería mantenerlo contento y si eso significaba pasar horas esperándolo mientras se probaba ropa entonces así sería.

Entraron a la primera tienda que vieron, resultando ser una de las predilectas de Jimin. En cuanto ingresaron el menor automáticamente se puso a analizar cada prenda con la que se iba encontrando llevándose varias consigo. Suga tan solo ojeaba algunas con poco interés, nada de esto le llamaba realmente la atención.

Se detuvo al ver un suéter afelpado algo amplio de cierre color azul pastel. Si bien no era algo que él usaría estaba completamente seguro que Jimin lo adoraría, sin mencionar lo adorable que se vería en él.

—Jiminie, ¿Qué opinas de esto?— se lo enseñó.

El chico lo volteó a ver y abrió los ojos.

—¡Es perfecto!— comenzó a analizarlo de más cerca. Pronto su expresión decayó —Es una lastima que sea tan caro— se lo regresó a Suga quien lo miraba desconcertado.

¿Qué tan caro podía ser? Miró al precio y fue como recibir una cachetada. Era una total falta de respeto que aquella prenda fuera así de costosa.

Estaba a punto de regresarlo cuando se detuvo, de verdad que le quedaría a Jimin muy bien. Apretó los labios.

¿Qué talla era?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Ya vas a salir?

—Espera tantito, tengo que ajustar algo

Suga suspiró y se recargó en su mano. Ya llevaban un buen rato ahí y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco agotado. Realmente odiaba comprar ropa. Generalmente cuando era para él tan sólo agarraba lo que más le llamaba la atención y pagaba. Ya si le quedaba era cuestión de suerte.

No podía quejarse. Había algo que estaba haciendo que aquello no fuera desagradable del todo.

—¿Qué opinas?

Y era justamente eso.

Suga miró a Jimin de pies a cabeza. Llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja con franjas beige y líneas negras verticales de manga corta. En conjunto con esto el joven traía unos lentes de sol estilo Ray-Ban, que por el momento reposaban en su cabeza, y el mismo pantalón que traía en la mañana.

—Te ves como un modelo

—Siempre dices eso

—Es que no puedo hacer suficiente énfasis en ello Jimin. Te ves increíble.— Y Suga se encontraba cautivado por el otro joven. Había olvidado por completo el don de Jimin de siempre verse bien con todo lo que usaba.

El chico en cuestión se había sonrojado y reía levemente.

—Voy a empezar a traerte más seguido cuando compre ropa.

—No gracias, no soy fanatico de quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te metes y me ayudas a cambiarme?

—¿Disculpa?

—Voy a probarme otra cosa, ahorita vuelvo— Jimin desapareció detrás de la cortina antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

Suga se reclinó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Era un juego ¿no? Jimin sólo había estado bromeando al decir eso ¿cierto?. Cerró los ojos y pronto aquel escenario comenzó a reproducirse en su mente. Él entraba al vestidor y le quitaba la ropa a Jimin, y luego…

Agitó la cabeza y sacó su celular. Vería videos en lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Con los ojos.

—Suga, hablo en serio.

Suga suspiró frustrado mientras se frotaba los ojos. Si bien podía tolerar ciertas cosas, esto ya había sido demasiado. Llevaban horas ahí y Jimin ni siquiera iba por la mitad aún, había pensando que podría aguantar pero la pila de su celular estaba agotada al igual que su paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Es la misma camiseta que has estado usando las últimas cinco veces que saliste.

—¡Quiero saber qué color se me ve mejor!

—Todos se te ven estupendos Jimin, cada uno de ellos.

—Pero no puedo llevarlos todos. Tengo que escoger sólo uno.

El mayor se derrumbó en el sofá soltando un gruñido. Jimin suspiró y volvió a meterse en el vestidor. Después de un rato salió cargando tan sólo con algunas de las prendas que se había probado. Suga parpadeó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, además sólo traigo dinero para esto y tengo hambre— le sonrió —déjame ir a pagar y nos vamos— se retiró dejandolo atrás.

Por alguna razón Suga se sentía culpable, en efecto esto era lo que había querido sin embargo reconocía que había sido algo brusco con su amigo. Miró la bolsa de regalo que tenía a su lado, ya se lo compensaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos iban cambiando sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Suga no sabía cómo volver a comenzar una conversación después de lo que había pasado. Jimin se veía algo decaído y era su culpa. No podía decir que se arrepentía, a final de cuentas quería irse de aquel lugar, aunque lo pudo haber dicho de una mejor manera.

Iba cargando las bolsas del menor, a pesar de que éste había insisto en que él podía solito con sus cosas Suga había sido mucho más terco. No se consideraba alguien extraordinariamente fuerte pero podía al menos con eso.

Siguió caminando, parando sólo cuando vio que Jimin se había detenido a ver un local. Se trataba de un restaurante que el mayor no había visto antes. Probablemente acababa de abrir. Volvió a mirar a Jimin que no parecía haberse dado cuenta que Suga estaba a un lado suyo.

—¿Quieres comer ahí Jimin?

—¿Qué? Ah no, sólo lo estaba viendo. Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, oí que…

Sin dejarlo terminar su oración lo tomó del brazo llevándolo al local. Por más que se negara era muy evidente que quería entrar.

—No te preocupes, yo invito.

—Suga espera, no, escúchame antes.

Una amable señorita los llevó hasta sus asientos y les entregó las cartas. Sólo entonces Suga se dio cuenta de su error.

—Es… demasiado caro.

—¡Es lo que estaba tratando de decirte! Este lugar es muy popular, y extraordinariamente caro. Ni siquiera con mi salario sería suficiente para uno solo de los platos de aquí.

—Oh… perdón, pensé que querías entrar— suspiró.

—¿Qué importa si quería o no comer aquí?

—Importa mucho.

Jimin se le quedó mirando sintiéndose ligeramente enternecido. Miró el menú nuevamente con una sonrisita.

—Vamonos de aquí, podemos ir a comer a otro lugar más barato.

—No, está bien. Insisto, yo pago.

—Suga...

—Jimin, saqué suficiente dinero antes de venir aquí, puedo pagarlo, no te preocupes. Tú pide lo que quieras.

Era tan sólo cuestión de que él no pidiera nada. No le importaba en lo absoluto, con ver a Jimin feliz y satisfecho sería más que suficiente para él. Su estómago parecía opinar lo contrario, ya vería qué comer cuando llegara a casa. De igual manera la sopa de menta de Namjoon no sabía tan mal después de un rato de estarla comiendo.

—Bueno… pediré una pasta, ¿Tú?

—Voy a esperar un rato más, aún no tengo hambre— llamó al mesero encargando el plato del otro. Cuando volvió a mirar a su acompañante éste lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

—¿No tienes dinero verdad?

—Qué estás diciendo, por supuesto que tengo.

—¿Entonces por qué no pediste nada para ti?

—Ya te dije que no tengo hambre. Jimin, tranquilo, todo está bajo control, no tienes por que preocuparte por nada.

—No me gusta que pagues por mi comida. Hiciste lo mismo la vez pasada. Déjame aunque sea encargarme de la mitad de la cuenta.

—Está bien— Jimin le sonrió incorporándose —Puedes pagar por tu bebida, de lo demás me encargo yo— volvió a derrumbarse en su asiento.

Cuando trajeron el plato de Jimin, no pudo evitar babear ligeramente. Se veía delicioso y elegante, su estómago lo traicionó rugiendo fuertemente ganándose no sólo la mirada del menor sino de varios otros clientes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Quería que la tierra se lo tragará en ese mismo momento.

Jimin movió algunas cosas del centro y colocó el plato a la mitad. Después le ofreció un tenedor a su amigo.

—Vamos, es demasiado, podemos compartir.

Suga no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para negarse. Tomó el cubierto y comenzó a comer, era tan delicioso como se veía. El otro se le unió sonriendo.

—Ésto me recuerda a la escena de una película— comentó el bailarín, disfrutando plenamente del sabor de la comida —No recuerdo el nombre, pero la de los perritos que comían pasta—.

—Ah, creo que sé de cuál hablas. Supongo que es igual, con la diferencia de que nosotros no nos vamos a besar.

—¿Ah no?

Suga se le quedó mirando. Jimin simplemente rió.

—Tranquilo, sólo estoy jugando. No sabes como tomar un chiste, en serio.

—Has estado muy coqueto el día de hoy. No recordaba que fueras así— comentó volviendo a enfocar su atención en la comida.

—No suelo ser así en realidad, es sólo que contigo no puedo evitarlo.

El chico se atragantó ligeramente tosiendo con fuerza. De verdad, qué tenían las personas con hacer que se ahogara con la comida. Miró al menor y aclaró su garganta.

—No digas esas cosas de repente, es más, si puedes no las digas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? es la verdad— lo miraba de forma inocente. Suga frunció el ceño, tenía que estar bromeando.

—Como sea, come o me lo voy a acabar.

Ambos volvieron a comer sin hacer ningún otro comentario hasta que fue la hora de pagar la cuenta.

—Déjame pagar la mitad, por favor.

—Ya te dije que no, guarda ese billete.

—Suga por favor, no seas así.

—Jimin, de verdad, déjame hacerlo, ¿sí? Puedes pagar la próxima vez que salgamos.

—¿Va a haber próxima vez?

—Ya veremos, ahora guarda eso— antes de que el menor pudiera hacer algo pagó rápidamente por la cuenta y se puso de pie. Tomó todas las cosas y a Jimin saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar. Una vez fuera comenzó a caminar más lento por el centro comercial. Aún no soltaba la mano del menor..

—...Gracias por la comida— lo volteó a ver. Su amigo tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, se veía culpable de algo.

—No lo menciones, estuvo delicioso… vamos a sentarnos tantito— quería borrar aquél gesto de su rostro, quería que sonriera.

Ambos se sentaron en un lugar cercano y Suga tomó una de las bolsas buscando algo. Jimin lo veía curioso, su boca se abrió al ver lo que el otro sacó. Era el suéter que habían visto en la tienda.

—Oh no, debí haberlo tomado por error— tomó la prenda horrorizado —Voy a devolverlo, era muy caro—.

—Yo lo compré.

—¿Tú… qué?

—Lo compré para ti, es demasiado… tú, Jimin. Sería ilegal que no lo usaras.

—Pero el precio.

—Si es para ti, creeme que no es nada, no te preocupes.

Al hacer eso lo que el mayor había esperado era que los ojos del otro brillaran y no pudiera contener su emoción. Lo único que logró es que luciera aún más angustiado.

—Uhm, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Por un momento el más joven no hizo más que admirar la prenda. Poco a poco se la fue poniendo no viéndose muy seguro al inicio de si usarla o no. Se admiró en el reflejo de una de las tiendas cercanas y pronto su humor cambió. Miró a Suga.

—¡Me encanta!— le sonrió —Es tan suave, no me lo quiero quitar jamás. Es una lástima que no quedé con lo que traigo puesto— suspiró —Gracias por todo Suga, me siento tan mal porque sólo hemos estado haciendo lo que yo quiero—.

—¿Quién dice que lo que tu quieres hacer no es también lo que yo quiero hacer?.

—Porque seguramente querías comprar un suéter que no ibas a usar.

En parte sí lo había hecho por un deseo personal de ver a Jimin usandolo, y había tenido razón, el joven se veía adorable, pero no era como que pudiera admitirlo así nada más. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Como sea, andando, estoy seguro de que hay más tiendas que quieres ver. Aprovechemos que otra vez tengo un poco de energía y tolerancia hacia la vida como para aguantar unas horas más sentado.

—Me agrada la idea, vamos— Jimin se paró y comenzó a caminar. Miraba a Suga de reojo. Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando terminó el día Suga a penas podía decir que estaba existiendo. Las bolsas que había estado cargando al inicio, que ya eran muchas, se habían triplicado casi por arte de magia. Sus brazos y piernas estaban agotados, tan sólo quería llegar a su apartamento a dormir.

Jimin por el otro lado iba bastante ligero y feliz. En el momento se encontraba tarareando alguna canción popular a un lado suyo. Tenía una voz muy bonita. Algún día compondría una canción para que su amigo la cantara. A pesar de no ser un profesional consideraba tener algo de talento, además, si a eso le sumaba la voz de Jimin estaba seguro que podría llegar a tener cierto éxito. Hasta podría ganar algo de dinero con ella.

Siendo sincero no le importaría si no tenía éxito del todo, con poder escuchar a Jimin cantar. No podía pedir más.

—¡Suga!

Salió de su pequeño mundo de ensueño y volteó a verlo. Su amigo apuntaba emocionado hacia algún lugar mientras daba brincos. Se trataba de un bar que ya había visto varias veces en su camino a su hogar. Aunque nunca había entrado sabía que era normal que artistas amateurs y bandas se presentarán ahí. Contaba también con una pista de baile. Con cierto pesar comenzó a entender la emoción de Jimin.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es un bar.

—¿En serio? Y yo pensando que era un hospital.

—¡Entremos! ¡Quiero bailar!

Tenía razón y se odiaba por eso. Miró al otro.

—Jimin por favor, estoy muerto, ¿No podemos venir otro día?

—¡Pero es noche de karaoke! Sólo un ratito por favor, te lo ruego. Tienes todo el domingo para descansar.

—No.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento de Hobi ignorando las réplicas del otro. Después de un rato sus quejas fueron reemplazadas por un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Si había algo que Suga odiaba más que ver a Jimin triste es que hiciera berrinches. Podía ser algo lindo al inicio pero se tornaba fastidioso conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Suga estaba totalmente en contra de hacer algo que no quería y más cuando el método de negociación de la otra persona era ignorarlo y hacerle gestos hasta que cediera.

Llegaron al apartamento de Hoseok. Jimin dejó entrar a Suga aún sin verlo, este no le dio mucha importancia a aquello. Fue hasta su cuarto dejando las cosas en el suelo. La casa se veía impecable, probablemente obra de Hobi. Pudo confirmar aquello cuando lo encontró dormido en la sala con una rebanada de pizza a medio comer. Era curioso que no se hubiera fijado en él cuando entró. Sí que era todo un espectáculo.

Miró a Jimin que se encontraba en la cocina sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador, probablemente para prepararse algo de cenar. Apretó los labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Guarda todo eso.

—¿Por qué? Tengo hambre.

—Podemos pedir algo de comer en el bar. Andando.

Jimin volteó a verlo en shock.

—Pero pensé que habías dicho que…

—Park Ji Min tienes un minuto exacto para salir antes de que cambie de opinión y me vaya a dormir. Te recomiendo que te apures.

Sin volver a replicar guardó las cosas en el refrigerador y fue hacia el otro abrazandolo.

—¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor de todos! ¡Vamos!— le dio un besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo felizmente.

Suga tocó su mejilla y suspiró, de verdad que no podía decirle que no. Estaba seguro que a este ritmo se iba a quedar pobre. Fue detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era raro que Jin se encontrará un sábado en la tarde trabajando en la universidad pero había dejado pendientes algunos papeles por revisar y si lo hacía en su casa no iba a lograr concentrarse en lo absoluto. Ya tan sólo le faltaba uno y podría irse a descansar lo que restaba del fin de semana.

Tomó su termo para beber otro sorbo de café sólo para descubrir que ya no quedaba. Le daba demasiada flojera ir por más así que se mantuvo en su lugar mientras seguía revisando el ensayo que desde hace un rato estaba leyendo.

No era malo… es que los argumentos que presentaban eran demasiado… únicos, sin duda alguna. Nunca, en todos sus años como profesor, le había tocado ver a alguien cuya tesis a analizar fuera que la clásica imagen del queso gruyer era una forma de expresión del romanticismo y que además lo relacionara de una manera tan peculiar y brillante con movimientos comunistas del siglo XIX. Tenía que reconocer que era un trabajo bastante bien elaborado, por más extraña que resultara la temática. Estaba genuinamente intrigado por lo que el estudiante fuera a concluir a partir de todo esto, si lo convencía le otorgaría puntos extras.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la parte más interesante su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo había puesto en silencio para poder concentrarse mejor. Lo miró de reojo por unos segundos no queriendo interrumpir su lectura. Al reconocer el contacto lo volvió a mirar, ahora con más atención. Eran dos emojis, el de un changuito junto con un corazón. Lo tomó y contestó. Tenía suerte de ser él, de haber sido alguien más tan sólo hubiera ignorado la llamada.

—Hola Taehyung, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Estás en la escuela?

— Sí, estoy en la universidad ¿me estás acosando a caso?

—No es eso, acabo de pasar por ahí y me pareció verte por una de las ventanas.

Jin rió.

—Está bien Tae, puedes decir la verdad sin pena. No sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace.

—Me preocupa que digas eso.

—Como sea, ¿Y eso que pasaste por aquí?

—Fui a recoger algunas cosas que me pidió Kookie a su apartamento. Había mucho tráfico así que tuve que tomar una ruta alterna para llegar a casa.

Jin se quedó en silencio procesando lo último que le había dicho.

—Ah vaya, ¿Y por qué las llevaste a tu casa? No hubiera sido mejor ir a llevarlas a donde sea que se esté quedando.

—Eso hice. Kookie comenzó a vivir conmigo.

—Que curioso que lo hiciera, quiero decir, después de rechazarte pensé que tomarían su distancia.

—Sobre eso, no me rechazó. Estamos saliendo ahora.

Jin se quedó sin palabras, ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando? ¿Saliendo?

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, yo estaba igual de impactado que tú al inicio pero de verdad me aceptó y ahora vive conmigo— Taehyung soltó un suspiro ensoñado —No termino de creermelo Jin, es como un sueño—.

Más bien una pesadilla.

—Oh… pues felicidades, me alegró por ti.

—No suenas muy contento.

—Estoy contento— respondió el mayor sonando demasiado seco. Llevó una mano a su cara.

—Claro… en fin, ahora se está bañando, ¿crees que debería meterme con él o sería demasiado pronto? Hoy no se veía tan enojado como ayer, tal vez si le propongo que…

—Haz lo que quieras Taehyung, igual es lo que siempre haces, ¿A mí qué me importa?— apretó sus puños —Voy a colgar, estoy apunto de entrar en un túnel y hay interferencia—.

—¿Túnel? Pensé que estabas en la universidad.

—Adiós Taehyung— colgó al instante y lanzó su celular lejos de él. Al escucharlo caer al piso le dolió hasta el alma. Lo recogió y suspiró, su pantalla se había alcanzado a quebrar. Al verlo en aquel estado no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga —Ya somos dos—.

Volvió a tomar su termo para beber café sólo para recordar que ya no tenía. Soltó un gruñido frustrado. Al final sí iría a comprar más, necesitaba una gran dosis de cafeína para relajarse. Se estaba comenzando a convertir en una adicción.

Su celular volvió a vibrar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en el momento. Se sentó en su escritorio. Primero tenía que terminar de revisar aquel ensayo, ya después se iría. Su mal humor bajó al descubrir que el trabajo había terminado de manera satisfactoria. Lo había hecho reflexionar, desde ese día dejaría de usar popotes de plástico.

Puso la calificación junto a una carita feliz. Se le quedó mirando un momento, era costumbre suya que cada vez que regalaba un punto ponía una carita feliz, sin embargo hoy no estaba muy alegre. La tachó y en su lugar puso un +1. Guardó el documento en un folder y se puso de pie.

No podía creer que Jungkook hubiera aceptado. La única razón por la que decidió ayudar a Taehyung con su plan era porque tenía fé en que el otro ni siquiera lo consideraría, ni por un segundo. Había sido en vano.

Quería alegrarse por ellos. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero la simple idea de ellos besándose o tomandose de la mano provocaba que hirviera su sangre. Le molestaba que aquello le disgustara por los motivos equivocados.

Dentro de poco ya se encontraba camino a la cafetería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon suspiró aburrido mientras se recargaba en la caja registradora. Aún cuando no había ningún cliente presente tenía absolutamente prohibido usar su celular, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer en el momento.

Odiaba los sábados, en serio. Nunca venía nadie y no tenía nada que hacer. Si era sincero no eran sólo esos días, su trabajo simplemente no le gustaba. Le ofrecían un salario bastante miserable y ni siquiera sabía preparar bebidas. Habían ya recibido varias quejas de clientes que habían quedado inconformes. El que su jefa aún no lo despidiera era un completo misterio para él.

Miró a su alrededor y posó su vista en el rincón donde Jin solía sentarse. Era la única razón por la que había accedido a trabajar ahí. El poder verlo casi todos los días de la semana superaba cualquier otra desventaja en la que pudiera pensar. Había algo demasiado hechizante en la manera que se veía tomando café y leyendo un libro o simplemente mirando por la ventana.

Era bastante atractivo sin duda alguna, no obstante su atracción por él no se limitaba simplemente a su físico.

Al ser fin de semana el profesor no iba a pasarse por ahí. Probablemente se encontraría descansando en su hogar o afuera con sus amigos. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en aquel mismo momento… si estaba fuera a lo mejor se le antojaría un café y vendría a esa tienda en especifico (no es como si hubiera un millón de otras cafeterías en la ciudad a donde podría ir) y ordenaría su café de siempre. O, en cambio, si estaba en su casa se daría cuenta de que se había quedado sin granos de café y al no tener otra opción caminaría hasta ahí para comprar algunos. Realmente quería verlo.

Miró la tarjeta que estaba en sus manos. Para pasar el tiempo al no poder hacer nada más se había puesto a hacer manualidades. Era un cupón para un café gratis, pensaba dárselo a Jin el lunes. Esto por supuesto que no había sido aprobado por su jefa, era en realidad tan sólo una excusa para invitarlo a salir.

Pasaron las horas y seguía sin llegar nadie. Harto de no hacer nada decidió que se pondría a practicar para mejorar aunque sea un poco sus habilidades como barista. Quién sabe hasta cuando duraría su suerte, no podía arriesgarse a perder este trabajo.

La receta que tenía más presente era la que siempre debía hacer para el café de Jin. No sólo porque se tratara de él sino también debido a que era demasiado extravagante. Si podía lograr que eso le quedará bien entonces podría con cualquier otra cosa. Comenzó a prepararlo teniendo sumo cuidado.

Una vez estuvo lista se esperó unos segundos y luego comenzó a tratar de hacer arte con la espuma. Miró su creación, no estaba tan mal… aunque había tenido la intención de hacer un perrito al inicio y acabó siendo una jirafa, estaba bastante decente. La levantó, ahora tenía que probarlo.

Justo antes de poder llevárselo a la boca alguien entró haciendo sonar la campanita de la entrada. Volteó bajando la taza.

—Bienvenido

—Ah Namjoon hola, no pensé que trabajaras los sábados— ahí en carne y hueso se encontraba la misma persona en la que había estado pensando hace un momento. Miró al cielo. Gracias, de verdad gracias.

—¡Jin! Que sorpresa verte aquí en sábado.

—Tenía unas cosas que terminar de hacer así que vine a trabajar a la universidad, me quedé sin café y pues...— se veía agotado.

—Oh, que curioso, justo acababa de preparar lo de siempre. Ten.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

—No, tan sólo practicaba, ya verás, llegará un día en que me quede perfecto.

—Hm— respondió simplemente. Comenzó a buscar su cartera para pagarle.

—Ahm, que bueno que te veo hoy, estaba pensando en darte esto al lunes, pero mejor desde ahorita— le entregó el cupón que había hecho.

Jin lo tomó y lo miró de cerca.

—¿Arte abstracto?

—Oh no, es un cupón para una bebida gratis— se quería morir.

—No se ve muy oficial.

—Porque no lo es, yo lo hice.

—¿A tu jefa no va a molestarle que andes por la vida regalando bebidas gratis?

—N-no es gratis, quiero decir, tú no vas a pagar, van por mi cuenta.

Jin lo miró y su mirada se suavizó. Le sonrió.

—¿Me estás invitando un café?

—Regalando.

—Y dime, ¿Es válido sólo para esta cafetería?

—¿No?— ya no estaba seguro de qué estaba diciendo.

—Perfecto, entonces pienso usarlo el próximo viernes en la cafetería que está por mi apartamento a las 7:00, ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Bien por ti?

Jin soltó una carcajada y miró el suelo negando levemente.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! En la cafetería que está por tu departamento… el viernes… a las 7:00. Perfecto, me encanta la idea.

El chico asintió y tomó un sorbo de su taza. Ya se iba a ir cuando se detuvo.

—Oye Namjoon, ¿Qué le dijo el café a la azúcar?

Éste no le respondió esperando a que el otro lo hiciera.

—Sin ti… mi vida sería muy amarga— Jin comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, casi tirando su café en el proceso.

Namjoon sonrió amablemente. Oh vaya.


	5. Capítulo V

Cuando Hoseok despertó lo primero que esperaba era escuchar a su vecino cortando el césped y las campanas de alguna iglesia a la distancia anunciando la hora como era costumbre. Esas eran sus mañana normales de domingo y hasta el momento en el que comenzó a estirarse y abrir los ojos todo transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre, había tan sólo una pequeña novedad en su rutina diaria. No recordaba que su cama fuera tan fría, sin mencionar la viscosa sensación en una de sus mejillas.

Tomó lo que fuera que tuviera pegado a la cara y lo examinó. Era una rebanada de pizza, se parecía mucho a la que había pedido el día anterior, probablemente porque era esa. Estaba algo desorientado, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, debió de haber terminado demasiado agotado.

Poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior fueron regresando a él. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en limpiar era consciente de que no duraría mucho. En cuanto Jimin despertara todo volvería a ser un caos. Ahora que lo pensaba, existía la posibilidad de que ya estuviera hecho un chiquero de nuevo. No recordaba exactamente a qué hora se había dormido pero pudo haber sido temprano. Jimin pudo haber llegado en ese intervalo y acabar con el orden del apartamento. Suspiró pesadamente, si ese era el caso ya lo dejaría así. Quería aprovechar lo que quedaba de su fin de semana haciendo otra cosa que no fuera asear su hogar.

Cerró los ojos teniendo miedo de lo que fuera a ver y se incorporó levemente. Después de un rato de estar sentado sin hacer nada finalmente los abrió y miró a su alrededor. No estaba tan mal, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado, salvo por la caja de pizza que había caído al suelo. La recogió algo extrañado, ¿sería que por primera vez la vida se había apiadado de él?

Hoseok llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo una lágrima querer escaparse. Jimin al fin había reconocido todos sus esfuerzos y como símbolo de amistad no había hecho un completo desastre a la hora de existir dentro del apartamento. Por un momento se lo creyó, quería suponer que esa era la verdad, pronto pensó en la posibilidad que quedaba: lo más seguro era que ni siquiera hubiera llegado a dormir.

Se levantó y fue a revisar a la que era su habitación por el momento. Estaba vacía a excepción de unas bolsas que no estaban ahí el día anterior, eran bastantes. Se acercó para ver mejor el contenido de éstas, no era de sorprender que fuera en su mayoría ropa. Las tomó todas dejándolas sobre el sillón.

¿Dónde había dejado su celular? Tenía que asegurarse que Jimin había salido otra vez. Buscó en sus bolsillos para no encontrar nada, regresó a la sala donde se había quedado dormido, su celular se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Hizo un gesto de dolor recogiendolo, de verdad esperaba que no se hubiera dañado.

En cuanto lo prendió recibió varias notificaciones, aparentemente tenía una llamada perdida de Jimin y dos mensajes. Apretó los labios, por favor que estuviera bien, que no se hubiera vuelto a meter en problemas.

_Hobi, oye, Hobi, llegué hace un rato a la casa pero estabas dormido. Estoy tomando unas copas con Suga, para que no te preocupes si no me ves. Regreso al rato. (9:00 p.m.) _

_Abremr. (4:00 a.m.) _

El chico suspiró aliviado. Entonces estaba con Suga, nada malo le había pasado. Checó la hora de la llamada y tenía la misma que el último mensaje. Probablemente Jimin había cerrado la puerta con seguro y dejado su llave dentro. No sería la primera vez que pasaba. Siempre se consideró una persona con el sueño muy ligero, debió de haber estado muy muerto para no haber escuchado su celular sonar… cierto, lo había dejado apagado. De igual forma estaba algo nervioso, esperaba que Suga hubiera acompañado a su amigo a la casa. Se asomó a la entrada sólo para verificar que el menor no se encontraba durmiendo fuera.

Al no ver a nadie volvió a tomar su celular y llamó a Yoongi. Esperó un momento, lo mandó a buzón de voz. Volvió a marcar mordiéndose las uñas. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Suspiró exasperado y fue a su habitación para cambiarse, iría al departamento del otro. Si Jimin no estaba ahí honestamente no sabía dónde podría estar.

Antes de salir se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, además de llevar tanto sus llaves como su celular. Salió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente llamándole a Suga una vez más.

—Contesta, por favor, contesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Varias personas se encontraban bailando y hacía demasiado calor en la pista, sin embargo no podría importarle menos en ese instante. El chico frente a él bailaba de una manera tan hipnotizante que hacía que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Pudo ver cómo su mano se movía para tocar la mejilla del menor. Había sido un acto involuntario, como si algo que no fuera él le hubiera motivado a realizar aquella acción. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, ya que provocó que el otro joven le sonriera de una manera dulce y acortara la distancia entre ellos. _

_Se encontraban a centímetros el uno del otro, ahora sí que comenzaba a alterarle el calor de la pista, más no hizo nada para apartarse. Se iba a volver loco, no estaba ni de cerca borracho y aún así la cabeza le daba vueltas, podía jurar que aquellos ojos lo estaban invitando a algo más. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando lo vio descender de forma lenta sin apartar su mirada de él sólo para volver a subir. _

_Cuando volvió a estar a su nivel puso sus manos en la cintura del menor. Éste soltó una risita, lo abrazó por el cuello y recargó su cara en su hombro. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, ¿estaba bailando bien? ¿Lo estaría aburriendo? ¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer?_

_Jimin se separó ligeramente para mirarlo de frente. _

—_Suga..._— _por primera vez en la noche el menor cerró los ojos. Lo que alivió momentáneamente al mayor, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo mientras acercaba su rostro, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía, no así. Pero de verdad quería. Demasiado. _

—_Jimin..._

Despertó. El constante sonido de una alarma hizo que abriera los ojos. Gruñó frustrado, ¿quién le estaba hablando a esas horas de la mañana? Cuando iba a ver el nombre del locutor el teléfono dejó de sonar. Trató de leer el contacto pero su visión estaba demasiado borrosa, lo dejó a un lado y se incorporó. Por algún motivo estaba dormido en el sillón, todas sus extremidades se quejaron tronando, estaba demasiado torcido. No le importaba la hora, necesitaba acostarse aunque sea un rato en su cama y descansar.

Se puso de pie soltando un bostezo y caminó chocando con algunas cosas en el proceso. Finalmente llegó hasta ella, si bien no era lo mejor para dormir tampoco era peor que el sillón de la sala. Ni siquiera se molestó en taparse a pesar de que tenía frío, comenzó a retorcerse buscando alguna fuente de calor que no implicara moverse más de la cuenta. Pronto la encontró, sonrió acercándose más a ésta. Pudo sentirla dar la vuelta y abrazarlo, aferrándose con fuerza. Era muy agradable aquella sensación, olía muy bien por lo que Suga enterró su cara en el cabello del otro por unos momentos, ¿Namjoon había cambiado su shampoo?

Era algo raro que después de tanto tiempo su amigo volviera a tomar la costumbre de dormir en su cama. Aún cuando habían terminado su relación habían seguido durmiendo juntos durante varias semanas, era bastante agradable y el rubio lo extrañaba hasta cierto punto. Abrió los ojos para ver mejor al otro, sin embargo en vez de encontrarse con la cabellera marrón de su compañero de cuarto fue recibido por una rubia que era ligeramente más brillante que la suya. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que Namjoon fuera tan diminuto... ¿quién demonios estaba en su cama?

Al ver el rostro de Jimin demasiado cerca del suyo no pudo evitar apartarse con brusquedad, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Aquel gesto provocó que el menor soltara un quejido y comenzara a moverse.

—Es muy temprano aún Jun...— abrió los ojos y por un momento se paralizó al no identificar dónde estaba, no duró mucho ya que al ver a Suga los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron a él. Más de una emoción se vio reflejada en su rostro en cuestión de segundos, pasó de sorpresa a tristeza, la cual se esfumó igual de rápido para ser reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días Suga.

—¿Qué haces en mi cama?

El más joven lucía confundido.

—No me digas que olvidaste qué pasó ayer, si no tomaste nada.

—Yo…

—Sí tomó— Una tercera voz se les unió. Se trataba de Namjoon que los miraba agotado desde la otra cama —Poco después de que te dormiste Minnie, nos quedamos platicando un rato mientras tomábamos, no me sorprende ni un poco que esté así. Más que alcohol parece que le di agua—.

—No recuerdo eso…

—Fue sorprendente, nunca te había visto tomar así. Debiste de haber estado muy desesperado por un trago, en serio.

Jimin apretó las sabanas. Pensó que Suga no quería tomar anoche y por eso se había descontrolado, al parecer se había equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que descansen un rato más— se levantó de la cama ganándose la mirada de Suga. Namjoon por el otro lado volvió a acostarse cerrando los ojos, no parecía tener ninguna objeción al respecto.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No… sólo estaba pensando en hacer el desayuno.

—Pero Jimin, la cruda.

—Estoy bien, soy fuerte— flexionó sus brazos jugando —Y creo que soy el menos muerto de los tres, no te preocupes.— le sonrió.

Si el mayor no hubiese estado tan cansado habría continuado con las réplicas. Terminó cediendo, acomodándose en su cama sin poder volver a dormir. Se quedó mirando el techo en silencio, ¿qué había pasado anoche?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Suga… oye Suga… ¿qué pasaría si todo este tiempo los perros en realidad entienden nuestro lenguaje y fingen que no para no hacernos sentir mal?, ¡Sería increíble! Eso significa que cada vez que le digo a un perrito de la calle que es bonito ellos de verdad me entienden…

—¿Por qué es eso importante ahora?— preguntó el otro cansado mientras evitaba que el menor se estrellara contra un poste por quinta vez en esa última hora. El camino a casa de JHope ni siquiera era tan largo pero estaba siendo imposible llegar con Jimin caminando en direcciones que no eran o deteniéndose para ver el cielo.

—Ayer vi un perrito en la calle y...— se detuvo y soltó una arcada, el mayor rápidamente lo llevó a un callejón, ahí iba otra vez. En el momento que llegaron el bailarín comenzó a devolver todos los alimentos que había consumido durante el día. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al otro de apartar su brazo. Ya después lavaría su chamarra.

Se mantuvieron ahí durante un rato, si bien Jimin ya había dejado de vomitar aun se veía bastante mareado. Como podía Suga le echaba aire a la cara.

—¿Puedes caminar Jiminie? Ya casi llegamos.

El otro asintió levemente incorporándose y caminando tambaleante. El mayor iba detrás de él asegurándose que no le pasara nada. Se sentía culpable, aunque el otro joven era libre de tomar cuanto quisiera debió haber puesto un límite a sabiendas de lo mal que llegaba a ponerse.

Durante el resto del trayecto Jimin iba extrañamente callado, el mayor descubrió que hubiera preferido que siguiera hablando sandeces. Por suerte ya se encontraban frente a su departamento.

Suga trató de abrir la puerta sin lograrlo, había olvidado que a veces se ponía el seguro solo. Miró a Jimin y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y cosas las llaves de la entrada para llevarse la amarga sorpresa de que no las traía.

—Minnie, trata de marcarle a Hobi para que abra la puerta.

El chico obedientemente sacó su celular y buscó el contacto de Hoseok. Marcó el número y puso su celular contra su oído. Cuando la persona contestó al otro lado de la línea Jimin colgó horrorizado.

—Número equivocado— soltó una risita y volvió a intentarlo ahora con otro número. A pesar de estar viendo a dos Sugas en frente suyo estaba seguro de que ahora sí era el correcto. Sonó una, dos… hasta cuatro veces, no hubo respuesta. Lo mandó al buzón de voz. Jimin se quedó admirando su pantalla.

—Creo que está muerto.

—Entonces no va a abrir, estupendo— miró a Jimin quien guardaba su celular. Éste comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en sus bolsillos.

—Suga, no puede ser.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No tengo mis llaves. Voy a marcarle a Hobi.

Suga le quitó el celular antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—Mira, mejor vamos a mi departamento. No quiero hacer enojar a Hoseok y tampoco pienso dejarte aquí afuera. Andando.

El otro comenzó a caminar sin chistar. Le agradaba ese lado tan dócil suyo, hubiera sido mucho más pesado para él si Jimin hubiera resultado ser de los borrachos agresivos.

—Del uno al diez, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Ayer… ¿qué preguntaste?

Entonces era -10. Suga negó y fue a su lado.

—Recargate en mí, no te vayas a caer.

Jimin lo miró y lo hizo, por un momento cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez el otro. Se iba balanceando felizmente haciendo que el mayor tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo por lograr que ambos siguieran en pie.

—Deja de moverte Jimin, nos vas a hacer caer.

—No quiero, volvamos, vamos a bailar otra vez.

—Necesitas descansar, no digas tonterías.

—¡Pero nos divertimos mucho! Quiero bailar contigo otra vez.

Suga tragó y miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional al pensar en ello pero no quería que esa experiencia volviera a repetirse jamás.

-**Flashback**-

—Suga...— por primera vez en la noche el menor cerró los ojos, lo que alivió momentáneamente al mayor hasta que cayó en cuenta de que él hacía lo mismo mientras acercaba su rostro, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía, no así. Pero de verdad quería. Demasiado.

—Jimin...— y sin pensarlo una vez más lo besó. Pegó a su amigo por completo contra su cuerpo agarrándolo firmemente de la cintura para asegurarse que no fuera a caerse. A pesar de que era un simple beso estaba lleno de tantos sentimientos y deseos que por años había tratado de reprimir y olvidar.

No intentó profundizar ni hacer nada más, tan sólo quería disfrutar de la sensación de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Eran tan suaves. Un hambre dentro de él comenzó a despertar y fue cuando decidió que era momento de parar empujando a su amigo hacia atrás con delicadeza.

—Basta.

El menor lo vio por un momento bastante confundido, en cuanto comenzó otra canción aquella expresión se borró de su rostro y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, emocionado, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Suga se quedó donde estaba, mirando el suelo.

-**Fin del flashback**-

No importaba lo bien que se hubiera sentido, el beso había estado mal. Si Jimin hubiese estado más sobrio aquello no hubiera pasado y él ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente borracho, por lo que decir que no había sido consciente de sus acciones no serviría de excusa. Se sentía fatal, se había aprovechado de su amigo.

—¿De qué tanto te acuerdas Jimin?— no esperaba una respuesta. El otro seguía demasiado intoxicado como para formar pensamiento coherentes, aún así necesitaba escuchar lo que fuera a decir para sentirse más tranquilo.

—Bailamos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Fue lo único que hicimos.

Suga asintió. Entonces esa sería la historia. Nada más había pasado entre ellos dos, tan sólo habían bailado. Deseaba que aquella idea no le doliera como lo hacía en ese momento.

El teléfono de Jimin no paraba de vibrar en su bolsillo y le estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataría de Hoseok, quién al ver el mensaje de su amigo se había preocupado pero ya no tenía la energía para dar media vuelta y regresar, ya habían recorrido un buen trayecto. Tenía las esperanzas de que en algún punto se diera por vencido y se fuera a dormir.

Eso por supuesto que no pasó, finalmente Suga se hartó y contestó la llamada.

—Ya deja de molestar, Jimin va a pasar la noche en mi casa, vete a dormir.

—…¿Bueno?— Una voz que claramente no pertenecía a Hoseok le respondió. Suga rápidamente colgó y miró el celular de Jimin. Carajo. No volvió a entrar ninguna otra llamada.

—¿De verdad le marcaste a Hoseok?— preguntó al ver que el menor lo miraba de una manera extrañada.

—¡Sí que sí! Aunque me equivoqué la primera vez, pero sí lo hice, ¡Mira, mira!— Jimin trató de recuperar su celular para demostrarlo. Suga volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

—Está bien, te creo— no lo volteó a mirar. Aquella llamada le había dejado mucho que pensar.

Jimin lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. Lo volteó a ver confundido, se veía algo triste.

—¿Que pasó Jiminie?

—Yo… lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Se encontraba jugando con sus dedos sin verlo a los ojos. Por un momento no le dijo nada.

—Es que… fuiste tan amable conmigo hoy, cumpliendo todos mis caprichos, y yo no te di nada— sus ojos estaban llorosos —No te invité por eso, lo juro… de verdad quería pasar tiempo contigo pero… pero… lo siento. Suga eres la mejor persona del planeta. Te quiero un montón, quiero… quiero…

Suga lo tomó de la cara e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—Yo sé Jimin, yo fui el que te insistió. No hiciste nada mal y no me tienes que pagar. Consideralo un regalo de mi parte.

—Pero no está bien, todo fue demasiado caro.

Y no le iba a negar eso. Suspiró y le acomodó algunos mechones que tenía en la cara detrás de su oreja.

La expresión de Jimin se suavizó, miraba el rostro del otro analizándolo a fondo. Suga comenzaba a sentirse demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eres tan buena persona, la mejor— comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a él. Por un momento se mantuvo inmóvil dejando que el otro se pusiera tan cerca como quisiera. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más volteó hacia otro lado.

—Estás borracho.

—¿Lo estoy?

—Sí. Mucho.

—Eso no pareció importarte antes— a pesar de que lo susurró el mayor alcanzó a escucharlo volteando a verlo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Jimin soltó una risita y empezó a dar vueltas.

—Estoy borracho, estoy borracho— comenzó a cantar mientras seguía caminando. Suga sacudió su cabeza y lo siguió.

Al llegar Suga se sorprendió al ver que Namjoon seguía despierto. Se encontraba leyendo un libro en el momento en que entró prácticamente cargando a Jimin. El otro los miró por un momento y tan sólo asintió.

—¿Quieres que le deje mi cama?

—No, está bien, dormiré en el sillón.

—Uhh, con lo que odias el sillón. En serio, déjalo en la mía no hay problema.

—Ya dije que no, además ni siquiera tengo sueño.

Namjoon se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar algo. Suga aprovechó para arrastrar a su amigo, que venía riéndose de solo Dios sabe qué, hasta la cama. Lo recostó con mucho cuidado de que no se lastimara y lo tapó.

El menor soltó un suave suspiro y se acurrucó en la cama. Por un momento el otro no hizo otra cosa que pasar los dedos por el cabello de su amigo mientras lo miraba dormir con una sonrisa.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo raro que era que lo viera dormir decidió pararse e ir con Namjoon, quien ahora sostenía una botella de vino con una sonrisa, aunque no sin antes quitarse su chamarra.

—Así que no tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

Suga sonrió ligeramente y tomó dos copas.

—¿Y ahora por qué tan elegante?

—Me la regalaron en el trabajo.

El más bajo asintió ante eso y le indicó que lo siguiera a la sala.

—En serio muero por un trago..

—¿Qué no tomaste suficiente ya?

—Por favor, si hubiera tomado, ¿quién más se hubiera encargado de ser la niñera de Jimin?

—Cierto.

Ambos se sirvieron y comenzaron a tomar.

—Entonces no te lo pasaste bien.

—No dije eso. Que no haya tomado no significa que no me haya divertido.

—No lo sé Suga, andar cuidando gente no suena a algo divertido de hacer y más cuando es sábado en la noche y todo el mundo alrededor tuyo está tomando.

—Ya te dije que da igual, además eso no es cierto. Cuidar a alguien puede ser muy divertido.

Namjoon lo miró y soltó una sonrisita.

—A menos que tu definición de cuidar sea otra.

Suga lo golpeó con un cojín. El otro tan sólo se quejó.

—¿Tú qué hiciste hoy?

—Trabajar. Era el único disponible, realmente odio mi empleo.

—¿Quién te manda a seguir ahí? Puedes renunciar en cualquier momento.

—Ya sería la tercera vez, no puedo.

—Entonces no te quejes.

Namjoon iba a replicar cuando recordó algo. Sonrió bobamente al sentir de repente como la emoción lo llenaba.

—En realidad no me puedo quejar, hoy fue un buen día.

—¿Ah sí?

—Adivina quién tiene una cita con Jin el siguiente viernes— dijo orgulloso sacando la barbilla.

Suga lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Lo bueno es que trabajas ahí por el buen salario, ¿eh?

—Suga.

—Estoy jugando— le sonrió alzando su copa. Era extraño, no recordaba que se hubiera servido tanto, ¿Sería la segunda? —Esta va por ti— se la tomó de un trago —Para que tu cita sea todo un éxito— se recostó en el sillón sonriente.

Namjoon parpadeó.

—¿Cuántas copas llevas?

—Cuatro o cinco, creo.

—Oye, es para compartir.

—Agh vamos, tenme piedad, no tomé nada hace un rato.

—Está bien… pero me debes una botella. Que no se te vaya a olvidar.

Suga tocó su sien e hizo un sonido.

—Lo recordaré para siempre.

—Da igual, si no me vas a dejar tomar entonces creo que mejor me voy a dormir. No te desveles mucho.

Suga hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que ya se fuera. El más alto rodó los ojos y se fue a acostar a su cama. Una vez solo, el rubio se acurrucó en el sillón abrazando la botella. Comenzó a tomar directamente de ésta, que bien sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga se levantó adolorido de la cama frotando su cara. Sencillamente no podía recordar lo que había pasado anoche. Debió de haber tomado demasiado para llegar a ese punto. Fue hacia la cocina más motivado por el olor que nada. Jimin ponía los platos en la mesa sonriente. Sólo eran dos.

—Entiendo que Namjoon te caiga mal, pero no es para que lo dejes sin comer.

Lo miró y soltó una risita.

—No, es para ustedes. Yo ya me voy, Hobi debe estar como loco sin saber a dónde me fui.

—Oh… ¿No te podrías quedar aunque sea un rato más?

Jimin lo miró y por un momento pareció dudar.

—¿Por qué no… hacemos algo en el apartamento de Hoseok hoy?. No creo que nos acompañe porque siempre sale, pero podemos ver películas y encargar comida. Ahora yo pagó.

—Claro.

El menor asintió emocionado y tomó sus cosas.

—Entonces me voy adelantando para recoger y bañarme… Sí quieres venir ¿verdad?— y la manera en que lo miró era tan suplicante que aunque no hubiese querido no hubiera sido capáz de decir que no.

—Si tú o Hoseok no tienen inconveniente entonces no veo el problema.

El otro dio un brinquito emocionado y asintió.

—¡Ya dijiste! ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Te voy a estar esperando, de verdad!— dijo eso mientras abría la puerta. Al estar tan concentrado hablando con Suga no se fijó que había alguien afuera chocando contra éste. Jimin lo volteó a ver y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar puesto que fue envuelto en un abrazo.

—Gracias a Dios estas aquí, ¡Minnie!

—Ah Hobi, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Le estuve marcando a Suga pero no me contestaba, tenía miedo de que no estuvieras con él así que vine sólo para estar seguro.

Suga lo miró desde la cocina. Lo había olvidado por completo, alguien le había marcado hace un rato. Ahora se sentía mal por no haber intentado devolver la llamada cuanto antes.

—Lo siento Hoseok, estaba demasiado dormido.

El chico sonriente lo vió desde la entrada.

—No te preocupes, gracias por cuidar de Jimin.

—Cuando quieras.

—Dejen de decirlo como si fuera un niño chiquito, puedo cuidarme solo.

Hoseok decidió no responder a eso. Jimin hizo un puchero.

—Como sea, ya voy para el apartamento, ¿no tienes problemas con que Suga coma con nosotros hoy?

—Oh, ¿Vas a venir? Justo cuando tenía planes...— comentó mientras seguía viendo al otro chico que estaba demasiado concentrado en su plato de comida —Pero no, no tengo problemas, igual llego en la noche, ¿también viene Namjoon?—.

Suga y Jimin hicieron un gesto. Parecía que ambos estaban pensando la misma cosa:

"Preferiría que sólo fuéramos nosotros dos"

—No puedo, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas y de ahí quedé de verme con un compañero del trabajo— respondió el aludido que caminaba hacia la mesa. Al instante comenzó a comer con gusto.

Ambos chicos soltaron un suspiro aliviados.

—Bueno que lástima, otro día será— comentó Jimin —Nos vemos al rato Suga— miró a Hoseok que no se movió cuando comenzó a irse —¿No vienes?—.

—No, me voy a quedar un rato más. Hace mucho que no platicó con Suga.

—Y Namjoon— agrego Jimin.

—A él sí lo he visto algunas veces.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer en el apartamento? ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?

—¿No puedo?— preguntó el otro extrañado ante la actitud de su amigo, ¿por qué estaba actuando así? —O qué ¿Estás celoso?—.

Jimin mantuvo su boca cerrada y dio media vuelta mientras continuaba con su camino. Hoseok lo miró irse en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taehyung abrió los ojos poco a poco soltando un suspiro. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con el rostro de Jungkook. Estaba descubriendo que esa era la mejor forma de empezar sus mañanas. Por suerte era domingo y no tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que podía quedarse acostado en la cama abrazando al otro chico todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se sentía la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo, las facciones suavizadas del otro mientras dormía eran un increíble contraste con la eterna expresión tensa que solía llevar en el rostro, sobre todo cuando regresaba de trabajar.

Eran raros los momentos en los que lucía tan relajado por lo que debía aprovechar cada uno de ellos. Se acercó de forma lenta y envolvió al otro en un abrazo. Pudo sentir como se removió ligeramente, lo había despertado.

Se quedó inmóvil. Por favor que no se levante y se vaya. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento un poco más. Abrió uno de sus ojos cautelosamente y lo encontró viéndolo fijamente. Ambos se quedaron así por un largo momento. Taehyung ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar temiendo espantar al joven.

—Buenos días— dijo Jungkook con voz ronca aún adormilado.

—Buenos días Kookie, ¿cómo dormiste?

—Bien— y en ese momento el menor se acercó más al profesor enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Taehyung quien durante un momento no supo qué hacer. Finalmente optó por abrazarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Estaba en el cielo, adoraba tanto esto.

—Estás siendo extrañamente cariñoso hoy.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—En lo absoluto, hoy está comenzando a ser el mejor día de mi vida.

Comenzó a besar la cabeza del otro repetidas veces. Lo apartó ligeramente y continuó con su cara. Jungkook no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos dejando que el mayor continuara con lo suyo.

Taehyung besó sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus labios, su cuello… cada vez bajaba más y más. No tenía ningún intención maliciosa en mente, tan sólo quería venerar cada rincón del cuerpo de su novio. Sus suaves manos, su abdomen marcado, sus fuertes piernas. No había nada de él que no lo volviera loco. No podía creer que durante tantos años había sido ciego a todo eso.

Se detuvo y se posicionó encima de él para poder observarlo mejor. Si bien amaba cada aspecto de Jungkook sus ojos siempre habían sido lo que más le había cautivado. Tan oscuros y profundos pero a la vez brillantes y honestos. Le fascinaba la manera en que se iluminaban cada vez que sonreía y que, en conjunto con su sonrisa, lo hacían verse tan adorable y perfecto. Nunca lo iba a dejar ir, jámas. No después de lo que le había costado tenerlo de esa manera.

—Te amo.

—No digas eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad Jungkook, no me importa que apenas llevemos unos días juntos, lo supe desde el momento en que me dí cuenta que sentía algo por ti.

—Sólo no lo digas— Jungkook volteó a mirar hacia otro lado lo cual Taehyung tomó por simple timidez. Sonrió enternecido y besó su mejilla.

—Lo siento— volvió a acomodarse a un lado suyo sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Lo atrajo aún más hacia él —¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hoy?—.

—Lo que tú quieras hacer.

—No dejes la puerta tan abierta porque hay muchas cosas que me encantaría hacerte en este preciso instante— susurró en su oído.

—¿Qué tal una película?

Taehyung lo miró y asintió, más al rato sería. Se levantó y fue buscar entre sus DVD´s algo que fuera del agrado de los dos.

—¿Se te antoja una comedia romántica?

—Estaba pensando más bien en una de acción.

—Romántica y de acción entonces— agarró una —¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararnos algo—.

—No hay necesidad, yo puedo cocinar.

—No, quédate en la cama, no quiero que te muevas por nada. Deja que yo me encargue de todo de ahora en adelante.

—Si insistes— Jungkook se dio media vuelta cerrando los ojos.

Taehyung volvió a ir hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue uno, luego dos, no se podía contener. Comenzó a besar todo su rostro nuevamente.

—Quiero devorarte a besos.

—Taehy… Tae tengo hambre— replicó el otro viéndolo a los ojos. El profesor rió y asintió yendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Por qué no vas poniendo la película?

Jungkook soltó un gruñido y se levantó, aún se veía dormido. Tomó la pelicula de las manos de su amante dirigiéndose hacia la sala arrastrando los pies. Aquel lado gruñón de Jungkook era otra cosa que Taehyung encontraba sumamente tierno. Nunca en toda su vida habría imaginado que el profesional y despiadado abogado con el que convivía día a día se transformaba en un niño de 8 años cada vez que despertaba. Ciertamente podía ser un poco difícil a veces; realmente admiraba a Jimin por haber lidiado con ello por tantos años.

Después de un rato todo estaba listo y los jóvenes ahora se encontraban viendo la película. Ninguno había tocado la comida aún, Taehyung esperando a que el otro fuera el primero en empezar a comer y el menor porque se encontraba demasiado cómodo acostado en las piernas del mayor como para moverse a tomar algo. Además lo que había preparado el otro no se veía apetitoso en lo absoluto.

Ya iban a la mitad de la película y Taehyung no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Por más que se esforzara toda su atención estaba siendo atraída por el chico que se encontraba acostado en sus piernas, muy centrado en lo que sucedía. Con cada cosa que pasaba éste reaccionaba.

Si bien quería respetar al otro ya que se veía demasiado interesado en la película, estaba comenzando a perder el control. Comenzó a masajear su cuello con una mano ganándose un ligero sonido de aprobación por parte del abogado. Se mordió el labio. Se agachó comenzando a depositar besos en su mejilla bajando hasta su cuello.

Al inicio tan solo eran picos pero poco a poco fue mordiendo y succionando más queriendo dejar marcas. Deslizó una mano hasta el vientre del muchacho la cual fue metiendo poco a poco debajo de su camiseta. Podía sentir al otro derretirse lentamente ante las atenciones que le iba prestando.

—Estoy viendo la película.

—Lo siento amor, pero no puedo resistirme.

Jungkook volteó a verlo con aquellos ojos que hacían que su cabeza comenzará a dar vueltas como loca. Aprovechando la posición lo besó de lleno en los labios profundizando al instante. No sólo no fue rechazado sino que también correspondido en la misma intensidad.

Se separaban a momentos para tomar aire reanudando el beso cada vez con mayor calentura.

Jungkook lo detuvo mientras le sonreía.

—Vamos a la cama.

Taehyung se paró al instante cargando al otro como princesa. Tanto la película como el desayuno pasaron a segundo plano.


	6. Capítulo VI

—Puedo hacer una excepción por ti, pero espero que sea la última vez ¿De acuerdo?

La chica simplemente asintió y recogió sus cosas.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias profesor. Prometo entregárselo a más tardar mañana.

—Tienes hasta las 11:00 p.m. ¿entendido? En mi correo, si no lo veo ahí entonces no aceptaré nada.

La joven volvió a agradecerle y salió del salón prácticamente volando. Si bien no era fanático de hacerle favores a sus estudiantes, ella en particular nunca había fallado con algo antes. Por suerte no había nadie más alrededor, así que no tendría que lidiar con rumores innecesarios. O al menos eso pensó.

Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más. Volteó hacia la entrada del salón y pudo ver una silueta que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, lo reconoció al instante. Suspiró pesadamente, iba a tener que hablar con él.

—Pasa Choi.

—P-perdón profesor, no era mi intención espiarlo ni nada, es que necesitaba hablar con usted.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Un buen rato… desde que terminó la clase en realidad.

Jin se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio viendo al estudiante de pies a cabeza, éste parecía querer desaparecer más que nada en el mundo. Si estaba tratando de negociar algo ya iba mal, el profesor no se sentía ni siquiera un poco intimidado por el otro. Podía manejar la situación.

—Necesito su ayuda con algo.

—¿Un punto extra? ¿Que te excente la materia?

—¿Qué?

—Deja de hacerte el tonto, sé que escuchaste mi conversación con tu compañera y vienes a chantajearme con decirle a los demás acerca del favor que le hice al extender la fecha de entrega de su trabajo. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Usted hizo qué?— Choi lo miró sumamente perplejo —N-ni siquiera escuché su conversación y el favor que le venía a pedir no tiene nada que ver con la clase—.

Oh, Jin se relajó considerablemente sintiendose sumamente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es que… no importa, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie sobre lo que acabo de contarte, por favor? Quiero evitar rumores innecesarios.

—¿Qué tal si reconsidera la parte de exentarme la materia?

—¿Estás tratando de chantajearme, mocoso?

—Para nada profesor, lo siento muchísimo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Jin tomó un sorbo de su café e hizo un gesto de desagrado. Se había enfriado.

—¿Entonces?

El chico siguió mirando el suelo sin decir nada. Se veía culpable de algo y el mayor comenzaba a sospechar que no quería saber por qué. No era de los que dejaba a sus estudiantes a su suerte sin embargo, así que no dijo ni hizo nada que ahuyentara al otro ni lo presionó a hablar.

—Es algo complicado… y no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir— pronto su gesto se volvió triste.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Demasiado. Lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Jin tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos. Tenía que recordar que no era Taehyung, por lo que no se trataba de ningún drama sin sentido. Si estaba acudiendo a él a pesar de no tener ninguna clase de relación más allá de profesor y estudiante era porque se trataba de algo importante. Acercó una silla a su escritorio para luego tomar asiento e invitó al joven a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Siéntate, soy todo oídos— adoptó un tono mucho más paternal al que había estado usando. Aquel chico había logrado apelar a un instinto protector suyo que llevaba años sin resurgir. Quería ayudarlo en la mayor medida posible.

Choi se sentó rápidamente y lo miró.

—Muchas gracias, en serio— suspiró —Escúcheme con atención, por favor— Jin tan sólo asintió indicando que continuara hablando —Verá, desde hace varios meses estoy saliendo con una chica, Hyomin, es estudiante de arquitectura— no la conocía entonces. —Ella es muy dulce y amable, sabe cocinar y limpiar la casa. La mujer ideal. También me cuida siempre que estoy enfermo y hace todo lo que le digo sin replicar— estaba comenzando a desagradarle el muchacho —Todo estaba bien hasta hace algunos días. Conocí a otra chica, Sun Hee, y es tan… diferente. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella— explicó.

Jin suspiró. Otra vez dramas amorosos, tal vez debería considerar un cambio de profesión, parecía que tenía más éxito en esa área que en literatura. Era algo frustrante a decir verdad.

—Choi, con todo respeto, no veo cuál es el problema aquí. Si ya no sientes nada por Hyomin entonces termina con ella. No harás más que lastimarla si no lo haces.

—Es que si fuera así de sencillo ya lo habría hecho… pero es mucho más complicado.

—Por favor no me digas que la embarazaste.

—No, es mucho peor que eso.

Quería lanzarse de un tercer piso, y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Todo amor y comprensión se había esfumado por completo. Comenzaba a preferir los dramas de Taehyung, no quería ni imaginarse que era peor que dejar embarazada a su novia. Pronto sintió su sangre helarse, ¿sería… eso? ¿Le habría pegado? Sin poder controlarlo varios recuerdos comenzaron a resurgir.

Volvió en sí al recordar que su estudiante seguía ahí. Aclaró su garganta e hizo como si hubiera estado buscando algo. El chico pareció estar apunto de preguntar si todo estaba bien. Se había puesto demasiado pálido.

—Entonces dime… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?— su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pasó su mano por su cabellera.

—Me casé con ella.

—¿¡Casarte!?— agradeció no estar tomando nada en ese momento sino lo hubiera escupido. Respiró hondo, una parte de él se sintió aliviada. Recuperando finalmente la calma pudo sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba aflojando —Okay, es grave, sin duda alguna, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?—.

—Pensé que era la indicada.

—¿Cómo podía serlo? Llevabas meses de conocerla.

—Eso no importa, el punto es que ya no la quiero y no sé qué hacer.

—De acuerdo, será más complicado aún pero todavía es salvable. Si de verdad crees que las cosas no van a funcionar entonces lo mejor será que le pidas el divorcio. Por suerte no llegaron a tener hijos, no van a traumar a nadie.

—Sí lo consideré… sólo que hay un problema. No le dije a mis papás que me casé.

—Bueno, otra vez, tal vez debiste haberlo pensado mejor aunque sigue siendo rescatable, lo más probable es que te castiguen por algunas semanas. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Aquello no pareció calmar al joven en lo absoluto, seguía viéndose demasiado nervioso por algo. Jin se reclinó en su asiento.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

—Se va a enojar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o no? Basta de rodeos, dime qué es lo que está pasando.

Choi volvió a quedarse callado. Jin tenía la ligera sospecha de que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto.

—Mi papá es dueño de un conglomerado empresarial al igual que una compañía internacional de hoteles— el profesor no estaba ni un poco impresionado; no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo esto. —Por motivos que no entendí los puso bajo mi nombre. Era algo ilegal de eso estoy seguro, por eso estaba algo nervioso de hablar acerca de esto— la historia parecía complicarse cada vez más —Lo que sucede es que cuando me casé con Hyomin no le tomé mucha importancia a todo el asunto legal, estaba más preocupado por la fiesta y la luna de miel y todas esas cosas—.

Tipico.

—Hace unos días me puse a investigar todo lo que necesito para comenzar el proceso de divorcio, y hubo algo que no me gustó… ¿Es cierto que a la hora de separarnos ella puede reclamar la mitad de mis posesiones?

Jin se frotó la nuca.

—Hasta donde yo sé depende, no soy un experto en esto... ¿Bajo qué términos te casaste?

—¿De qué habla?

—En el registro civil, a la hora de firmar, ¿que no te explicaron que tenían que especificar el tipo de matrimonio por el que se iban a casar para saber de qué manera se dividían los bienes en caso de que se separaran?

—Profesor, si le soy totalmente honesto, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me está hablando.

Nuevamente tuvo que tomarse un momento para tranquilizarse.

—Mira Choi… me encantaría ayudarte. En serio. Pero conforme te escucho me doy cuenta de que puede que esto esté un tanto fuera de mi competencia. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es decirle a tus padres y buscar un abogado pa…

—No por favor ¡No puedo decirle a mis padres!— lo miraba sumamente afligido —Tampoco puedo gastar demasiado dinero, mi papá se dará cuenta y comenzará a sospechar que algo anda mal. Tiene que ayudarme, se lo suplico—.

—Realmente no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer por ti— Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia la salida —Ya te dije cuales son las opciones, mucha suerte— antes de poder irse algo lo detuvo. Miró hacia el suelo, Choi se encontraba tumbado agarrandolo de la pierna, no supo en qué momento había empezado a llorar, el chico se veía como un completo desastre.

—Por favor… se lo suplico… tiene que ayudarme… seré mejor estudiante, lo prometo— entre cada oración soltaba un fuerte sollozo, su nariz estaba comenzando a moquear. No iba a dar importancia, Jin estuvo a punto de hacerlo a un lado e irse de ahí, más no pudo, sobre todo porque conocía una manera de ayudarlo, era un poco… ¿valía la pena?

Miró su celular y comenzó a buscar el contacto. Era la última persona con la que quería hablar en ese momento, por desgracia era su última opción, como odiaba esto. Marcó el número y esperó durante unos segundos.

Choi estaba algo nervioso viéndolo desde el suelo, ¿con quién iba a hablar?

—¿Jin?

—Jungkook hola, que gusto, ¿cómo estás?— contestó el mayor forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy bien… no puedo creer que seas tú, hace tiempo que ya no escuchaba de ti— Jin sintió una sensación amarga en el estómago, a pesar de eso él había estado escuchando tantas cosas del menor últimamente —¿Querías hablar de algo conmigo o…?— pudo detectar como la voz del abogado sonaba algo tensa, ¿le preocupaba que fuera a preguntarle acerca del pequeño incidente con Jimin y Taehyung?

—No te hablo por nada personal, no te angusties.

—Oh menos mal, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Verás… uno de mis queridos estudiantes se metió en un problema algo grueso y me vino a pedir consejo, y honestamente no sé cómo ayudarlo. Como tú sabes de éstas cosas pensé que quizá podrías asesorarlo un poco.

—Sin problemas, dile que venga a mi oficina y podemos platicar.

El profesor asintió. Ahora venía lo complicado.

—También… me preguntaba si podías hacerlo… gratis.

—Jin sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que está realmente desesperado, no quiere que sus padres lo descubran, lo degollaran si lo hacen. Es bastante complicado.

—Yo no hago excepciones, lo siento mucho por él. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

Desde que le marcó supo que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente por más que lo hubiera deseado. Para suerte suya tenía algo que podía utilizar.

—Me lo debes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tercer semestre de universidad, clase de Antropología, me marcaste desesperado porque necesitabas ayuda con…

—¡Basta! Dios, ¿cuándo te vas a olvidar de eso?

—Puede que se me olvide si me haces este favor. Te salvé el trasero esa vez, me la debes.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado. El profesor esperaba pacientemente.

—Está bien, sólo dile que se apure, no tengo todo el día.

—Eres un encanto, adiós— y sin decir más colgó. Miró a su estudiante que ahora se encontraba de rodillas viéndolo como si de un niño regañado se tratara —Levántate, ya conseguí a alguien que te puede ayudar gratis—.

Choi se levantó de golpe.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

—Ni lo menciones, ahora apurate.— le mostró un mapa —Esta es la dirección del lugar—.

—Uhm profesor, en realidad me preguntaba… si podía acompañarme.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Es lo último que le voy a pedir, se lo prometo. Estoy muy nervioso y usted lo conoce bien, por favor—.

En serio no le pagaban lo suficiente. Miró la hora. Tenía tiempo de igual manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Choi había terminado de contar su historia por segunda vez y Jungkook aún no decía nada. Jin se removió incómodo en su asiento, conocía al joven abogado desde ya hace un buen tiempo y aún así se estaba sintiendo sumamente intimidado por él. Era como si se tratara de una persona completamente distinta.

Éste miraba el techo meditativo. Sacó algunos documentos los cuales empezó a leer.

—A ver, entonces no tienes ni idea de por cuál sociedad te casaste, ¿cierto?

—No pensé que fuera importante.

Jungkook soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Por supuesto que no— dejó los papeles en su escritorio —Muy bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer— el chico se acercó escuchando atentamente. —Primero vas a ir a solicitar los papeles necesarios para el trámite, de ahí vas a ir a la agencia de coches de tu preferencia y vas a comprar el coche más caro y bonito que encuentres, si puedes un ramo de rosas también. Luego vas a ir a cada templo, sinagoga e iglesia de la ciudad y vas a rezar como _nunca_ en tu vida para que la chica no se entere de las propiedades a tu nombre y se dé por satisfecha con el coche que le des. Ah, también lo mejor sería que se lo fueras comentando a tus padres en caso de que algo salga mal, al final ellos también van a salir afectados por esto—.

Jin suspiró. Aunque sentía algo de lástima por el chico ya se esperaba esto.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Lo lamento mucho por ti pero no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Tú solito te condenaste en el momento en que firmaste sin leer antes.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber yo eso?

—Para empezar, ¿qué te parece si la próxima vez que le pongas un anillo a alguien primero te aseguras que en efecto es el amor de tu vida y no sólo un capricho? No entiendo qué es lo que esperabas que te dijera.

—Esto es rídiculo. Es un complot contra mí claramente.

—Tomalo como quieras, es la única opción que tienes.

—¿Saben?, al inicio estaba muy en contra de contratar a un abogado, después de ésto me di cuenta que necesito uno que sí haga bien su trabajo. Esto es una completa tontería— se levantó y caminó furioso hacia la entrada —Gracias por nada, idiotas— y con eso dio un portazo yéndose.

La expresión rígida de Jungkook cambió a una sonrisa.

—¿Esos son tus estudiantes?

—Nunca dije que fuera el más brillante— suspiró agotado —¿Por qué siempre me tengo que meter en esta clase de problemas?

—Es tu culpa por ser tan suave con cualquiera que te ponga cara de perrito.

—¡Más respeto mocoso! Sigo siendo mayor que tú.

—¿Quieres pelear a caso?

No. No quería, apreciaba estar vivo. Se puso de pie.

—Bueno, gracias por todo, ya me voy.

—Quédate un rato más, hace tiempo que no platicamos.

—No puedo, porque, primero, voy tarde a otro compromiso, y segundo, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí.

—Entonces ya te enteraste.

—Desgraciadamente sí. Jimin y Taehyung fueron muy amables al contarme con lujo de detalle lo que pasó, no necesito una tercera versión de los hechos señor abogado.

Jungkook se cruzó de brazos.

—También soy tu amigo.

—¿Y por eso soy tu psicólogo personal? Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me use de confidente. Ya me cansé del tema. Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo y dejaré de ser tan suave con los demás, así que si me disculpas, ya hice lo que pude por ustedes ahora les toca resolver sus problemas por su propia cuenta— cierto era que ya estaba fastidiado de todos, pero no era el único motivo por el que quería marcharse. Ver el rostro de Jungkook hacía que le hirviera la sangre, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a soltar un golpe.

El menor lo miró y por un momento volvió a ver el niño llorón que había conocido hace varios años.

—Perdón, no sabía que esto te molestaba tanto— lo miró con aquellos ojos grandes que tenía —...A pesar de lo que pienses me alegró mucho verte de nuevo—.

Jin no dijo nada más y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga miraba su reloj impaciente, ¿cuánto más pensaba tardar? Si no llegaba en un minuto se largaba, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar, sin mencionar el calor que estaba haciendo.

—¡Suga perdón!— Jin llegó corriendo hacia él —Me entretuve con algo—.

—Ya me di cuenta. Andando.

Ambos amigos entraron a la agencia siendo recibidos por una agradable brisa. Suga cerró los ojos.

—De haber sabido que había aire acondicionado te esperaba adentro— lo miró —¿Ya tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres?—.

—Algo con que moverme con mayor facilidad.

El más chaparro lo miró fulminante.

—Para eso tienes piernas. Necesito que seas más específico que eso.

Jin se quedó pensando, pronto vio un coche y sonrió.

—Suga ¿sabes por qué la llanta de repuesto del Land Rover va en el capo del coche y no atrás?

—Responde y me voy.

—Para que no se LAND ROVEN— Comenzó a reírse. El rubio por su parte se mantuvo callado. Tardó un rato en recobrar la compostura.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, ya— suspiró —No he pensado bien en qué quiero—.

—Bueno, entonces no va a ser muy complicado escoger un coche. Viendo que no tienes muchas personas a las que transportar te conviene uno pequeño— Suga lo guió hasta uno en particular. —Este es un Renoult Legan, es el único cuya versión tanto automática como manual cuestan lo mismo, así que puedes escoger con libertad. Te hablaría de velocidades pero no creo que eso signifique algo para ti. Si bien es algo caro, es bastante práctico ya que viene con todos los esenciales. Si quisieras agregarle otras cosas como sistema de radio o controles en el volante tendrías que pagar una pequeña suma extra, aún así vale la pena—.

—¿Trabajas aquí acaso?

—Quería acabar pronto así que investigué de antemano. Ya traigo una lista de opciones si no te convence ésta.

—En realidad creo que ya me decidí por ésta, ¿no viene en otro color?

—Eso es lo de menos ahora, ¿estás seguro? ¿No quieres ver las demás?

—Si tu dices que es la mejor para mí entonces confío en ti. Tú eres el experto aquí, después de todo trabajaste en un taller por un buen tiempo ¿no?

Suga lo miró sospechoso.

—A ver no, no me convences. Aunque no sepas nada de coches sueles ser más difícil de complacer, ¿qué sucede?

Jin negó.

—Al igual que tú ya quiero irme casa y me urge escoger un auto cuanto antes así que éste será, ¿ahora qué prosigue?

—Vamos a hablar con uno de los agentes, pero antes… ¿Quieres hablar de algo o...?

—No es nada importante, es sólo que ya estoy harto de todo este tema de Jimin, Jungkook y Taehyung. Ya pasó hace meses y ninguno de los tres parece querer superarlo. Hoy vi a Jungkook.

—¿Trató de hablarte de eso?

—No, en realidad fui yo quien lo buscó porque necesitaba ayuda con un asunto.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestó si ni siquiera lo mencionó? Además de ayudarte con tu problema.

—Es que su cara.

Suga soltó un bufido.

—Jin, estás siendo demasiado infantil. Como dijiste ya pasó un tiempo desde el incidente. He visto a Jimin varias veces ya y ni siquiera parece pensar en eso más, ¿No será que el que no quiere dejar el tema en paz eres tú? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la cara de Jungkook si no te dijo nada?

—Mis razones tendré— miró hacia otro lado —Mira, sigamos viendo coches si no vas a dejar que me lleve el primero—.

—Está bien, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar por la agencia, Suga le iba mostrando varios modelos a su amigo a pesar de que ninguno parecía convencerlo al cien por ciento, sin mencionar la actitud poco colaboradora que había decidido adoptar, la que hacía el trabajo del rubio mucho más pesado.

—No me gusta ese, parece más de un profesor de Matemáticas que de Literatura.

—¿Sabes qué? ya me harté— Suga dejó de caminar y miró a su amigo sumamente molesto —Al inicio estabas más que dispuesto a comprar el primer coche que vieras y ahora no quieres ninguno— el otro se encogió ligeramente —¿Quieres un auto o no? Si no para irme—.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo. Pensé que ya querías irte y sin embargo insistes en que sigamos viendo autos. Me gustó mucho el primero, en serio. Todó los demás suenan bastante bien pero no me gustan, no hay nada en particular que esté buscando, ¿qué caso tiene darle demasiadas vueltas si ya me decidí?

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Está bien, lo siento, es sólo que estás actuando muy raro Jin. No puedo creer que el asunto de Jimin y ellos te esté afectando tanto. Quiero decir, al final no tiene nada que ver con nosotros— explicó.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que hay algunas cosas que…agh, ya no quiero hablar más de esto, ¿sí?— lo miró algo cansado —¿Qué te parece si mejor dejamos esto por la paz y vamos a comer un helado? Yo invito—.

Se iba a negar, de verdad iba a hacerlo, quería presionarlo más, ¿a qué se refería con algunas cosas?. La mención de postre gratis hizo que se olvidara del tema por completo.

—Me parece una estupenda idea, vamos.

—Espera— El mayor lo detuvo —¿Que no me vas a insistir para que nos quedemos porque te preocupa que consiga un coche?

Iba a replicar hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una pésima idea considerando que el otro lo estaba invitando a comer.

—Oh… no Jin, cómo crees… quedemonos y continuemos. No sabes las ganas que tengo de seguir buscando un coche que ni siquiera voy a usar— su cara y tono lo traicionaban.

—Está bien, aceptaré eso por ahora. Vamos por un helado.

Salieron de la agencia caminando hacia la paletería más cercana. Fue muy grata la sorpresa de Suga al descubrir que ésta también contaba con aire acondicionada además de mesas dentro del local. A pesar de que su helado no era la gran cosa en el momento le sabía a gloria.

—Entonces has visto a Jimin.

Alzó su vista cuando el otro rompió el hielo.

—Uhm sí, 2 o 3 veces.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ya te dije que bien. Se ve mucho más animado de lo que esperaba. No ha cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

—Que raro, la última vez que lo vi se veía bastante abatido. Me alegra escuchar que está mejor.

Suga se quedó contemplando su helado.

—¿Aún te gusta?

Se atragantó comenzando a toser con fuerza. Si ya lo iban a hacer ahogarse con su comida bien podrían asegurarse de que sí se muriera.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, perdón es que por algún motivo recuerdo que llegaste a sentir algo por él.

El otro asintió y suspiró.

—Sí, aún me gusta, pero no volví a acercarme para intentar algo si es lo que piensas.

—No era eso lo que tenía en mente. ¿No te resulta doloroso? Estar con él y sin embargo no poder tener nada.

Suga tenía la ligera impresión de que Jin se estaba proyectando de alguna manera.

—No, honestamente no. Con estar con él estoy bastante contento.

—Hmm— el mayor tomó un trago a su malteada —Que caballero. Me sorprendió cuando me enteré. No tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro.—

—Es asunto mío ¿no?

—Oye, es un hecho, tú y él tienen personalidades muy opuestas. Todavía Jungkook lo complementaba mejor.

—Y aún así lo terminó engañando— Jin tragó pesadamente.

—Me hubiera esperado más que te enamoraras de mí, quiero decir, con esta cara que me cargo… — cambió de tema.

—No gracias, ni que fuera Namjoon— dijo aquello sin pensar, al darse cuenta de su error abrió los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—P-porque él tiene muy mal gusto. Para todo. Sobre todo para su vida amorosa, no que me haya dicho algo sobre eso, nunca me cuenta nada acerca de eso. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que si saliera con alguien, que no lo hace por cierto, está 100% disponible, sería un completo fracaso— se quería matar ¿estaba tratando de ayudar o perjudicar a Namjoon?

—¿Cómo está?— Para su alivio Jin pareció simplemente ignorar el tema —¿Te dijo que nos vamos a ver el viernes?— por algún extraño motivo se veía algo nervioso.

—Uh sí, estaba bastante emocionado en realidad.

Jin apretó su bebida ligeramente.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Sí.

—Oh— sonrió ampliamente.

Suga lo miró curioso, ¿Podía tomar eso como una buena señal? Se lo comentaría a Namjoon después. Ya lo había expuesto demasiado, si seguía hablando iba a terminar confesando todo a Jin. Ninguno de los dos hizo más preguntas, se dedicaron a disfrutar de sus respectivos alimentos mientras que su plática se volvía mucho más amena y mundana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras haber terminado sus helados ambos partieron de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares. Suga caminaba tranquilo hacia su departamento. Después de todo no había estado tan mal, aunque todavía hacía demasiado calor para su gusto. El saber que pronto estaría en su cama descansando le reconfortaba demasiado.

Estaba a medio camino cuando su celular sonó. Contestó sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno hola a ti también, tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasó Namjoon?

El otro rió levemente y suspiró.

—Oye, ¿sigues afuera?

—Sí, voy camino a la casa, casi llego.

—No, espera tantito, necesito un favor.

—Estoy a dos cuadras, llego en menos de cinco minutos.

—Suga por favor, necesito que vayas al súper a comprar unas cosas.

El chico apretó su celular. Ya quería irse a su hogar, ¿qué tenía la vida hoy contra él que insistía en mantenerlo afuera por tanto tiempo?

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Sólo esta vez anda, aún estoy en el trabajo.

No quería ir pero era consciente de que su amigo no podía salirse así nada más sin correr peligro de que lo corrieran. Ya se estaba arriesgando lo suficiente haciendo esa llamada.

—Mandame la lista por mensaje.

—¡Eres el mejor! Ya verás, llegando a casa te prepararé algo de comer.

—Si de verdad quieres agradecerme no te acerques a la cocina nunca más.

—Eso fue cruel. De igual manera después te lo compenso, nos vemos al rato.

El rubio colgó y cambió de rumbo. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos del supermercado que solían frecuentar. Tomaría las cosas rápido y se iría a casa. Su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos una muy necesitada siesta.

Al llegar tomó uno de los primeros carritos con los que cruzó y sacó su celular para revisar lo que su amigo le había mandado. Eran demasiados artículos, ¿cómo es que se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir por tanto tiempo sin todas esas cosas? Sí que les urgía ir al súper.

Comenzó a rondar por los pasillos deteniéndose más de una vez a comparar precios. Era un proceso muy complejo, siempre tenía que buscar los productos más baratos o los que estuvieran en oferta, lo cual podía llegar a tomarle demasiado tiempo a momentos. Eso era lo que le fastidiaba de ir a hacer el mandado, ya estaba ahí así que lo mejor era dejar de quejarse y enfocarse en su tarea.

Por algún extraño motivo lo que más le causó problemas fue el jabón. Por un lado estaba el que siempre usaban, el cual era bastante económico además de traer cinco barras, las cuales alcanzaban a durar hasta por dos semanas, por el otro lado, sin embargo, ya estaba harto de lo grasosa que le dejaba la piel. Uno mucho más caro, aunque prometedor, lo estaba llamando desde unas repisas más allá y Suga tragó. Si lo compraba tal vez tendría que dejar de comer por unos días, o en cambio no comprar las galletas de Namjoon.

Balanceó sus prioridades, el jabón ganó. Luego se disculparía con su compañero de cuarto, esto se trataba de un bien común. Tomó el producto y lo echó en el carrito. No volvió a tener ningún problema con alguna otra cosa por lo que comenzaba a ilusionarse. A penas había pasado una hora desde que llegó, hoy podría ser la primera vez en su vida que volver a casa temprano después de haber comprado el mandado.

Fue a recoger lo que se encontraba al final de la lista, que era cereal, esa era todavía más fácil. Namjoon y él ya tenían su predilecto, no importaba que fuera una caja pequeña era ya casi una ley el comprarlo. Suga no podía imaginar una mañana que no comenzará con su adorado plato de cereal.

Al llegar al pasillo pudo observar que solamente quedaba una caja de éste. Sonrió, que suerte había tenido. Fue rápidamente y lo tomó, antes de poder meterlo a su carrito y huir alguien más puso su mano en éste.

Había estado preparándose para ese momento, sabía que llegaría el día en el que tendría que pelearse con alguien por la caja de cereal y no estaba ni un poco angustiado por ello. No importaba si era una ancianita o un niño, si no lo soltaba en los siguientes tres minutos y contando iba a soltar un golpe.

Volteó a ver a la persona que se estaba atreviendo a retarlo.

—Ugh— su reacción fue instantánea. Frente a él se encontraba Taehyung quien le sonreía de la misma manera boba que recordaba. Ahora iba a ser mucho más fácil entonces, ni siquiera iba a esperar los 3 minutos, ya mismo le partiría su estúpida y perfecta nariz sin problemas.

—¡Suga, tanto tiempo! Quién diría que te volvería a encontrar en una circunstancia como esta.

—Suelta el maldito cereal o no respondo.

El otro soltó una carcajada haciendo que el humor de Suga empeorara. Se lo estaba buscando.

—Yo encantado pero verás, es el favorito de Jungkook así que no puedo. Lo que sea por mi querubín.

—Ah, entonces no te basta con robar novios ahora también cereales.

El otro lo miró curioso.

—¿Quién fue el bocón? Ah espera, no me digas, fue Jimin ¿cierto? Toda una reina del drama, con razón Jungkook siempre se veía tan cansado. Apuesto que ahora ha de estar más que contento con toda la atención que recibe.

—No te atrevas a hablar de él de esa manera— Apretó la caja con fuerza —Él se merecía mucho más que la basura de amigo que eres y el imbecil de novio que tenía, y más te vale que dejes de jugar con mi paciencia porque la única razón por la que me estoy conteniendo de acabar contigo es porque a Jimin no le gustaría si se llega a enterar—.

—Wow, ya hasta lo defiendes— se burló el otro, sin verse ni un poco afectado —No entiendo por qué te enojas conmigo si te hice un favor. No creás que no me di cuenta de la forma en la que lo mirabas, nada más se volteaba y tú ya te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada— acercó su rostro al del otro —Dime la verdad, ¿cuántas veces van ya, eh? ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como te lo imaginabas?—.

—¿Sabes Taehyung? eres demasiado hablador para alguien que hace unos años ni siquiera podía dar los buenos días. Te felicito, puedo ver que ya no traes los huevos de adorno.

Por primera vez el otro reaccionó.

—¿Es mi impresión o te encogiste más? Está comenzando a dolerme la espalda de tener que agacharme para poder verte bien.

—Vaya Taehyung, esa no es la manera de tratar a un amigo que no ves desde hace un tiempo, ¿que tus papás no te enseñaron modales? Ah… espera, cierto— se llevó la otra mano a su frente —Preferían trabajar a tener que cuidarte, ahora entiendo el por qué—.

Taehyung lo apartó mirándolo fríamente.

—No me importa lo que tengas que decir de mí, mejor dime ¿quién de los dos está ahora con el amor de su vida? ¿tú o yo? Jimin ni siquiera te prestaría atención sino fuera porque Jungkook lo dejó. Me das lástima.

—Taehyung si te soy sincero creo que das mas lastima tú— suspiró —Te das cuenta de que sólo eres un plato de segunda mesa para Jungkook, ¿no? El no te quiere, no realmente—.

—Por el momento y es comprensible, acaba de salir de una relación de muchos años, es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Ves a qué me refiero? ¿Qué tan mal tienes que estar como para inventarte toda esa historia?— negó —Como sea, por mi mejor que hayan terminado, si así de fácil abrió las piernas Jungkook durante el noviazgo no quiero ni pensar cómo hubiera sido durante el matrimonio. Y ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, tú y él están hechos el uno para el otro. Dame mi cereal—.

—¿Tu cereal? No veo tu nombre escrito en la caja.

—No me interesa, suéltalo y lárgate que ya me está comenzando a darme asco verte.

—Ruega.

—No te estoy preguntando. Dame el maldito cereal— ya ni siquiera se trataba de que fuera su favorito o no, era una cuestión de orgullo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear. Suga levantó su puño listo para darle un golpe al otro cuando una mano lo detuvo.

—Les voy a tener que pedir que se retiren de la tienda, los dos— era una empleada. A pesar de haber tomado el valor de detener la pelea se veía espantada. Suga miró a su alrededor y pudo notar como varias personas los observaban. Se sintió apenado y bajó su puño, se disculpó con la chica y dejó su carrito comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Taehyung tenía una sonrisa pomposa en el rostro, la cual no duró mucho ya que pronto Suga dio media vuelta y corrió hacia él. Le dio un puñetazo en la quijada con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que el más alto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?

—Si vuelves a acercarte una vez más a Jimin o mí, te juro que haré que desees no haber nacido— Suga escupió en su dirección y volvió a retomar su camino a casa. Eso se había sentido demasiado bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taehyung entró a su apartamento frotando su barbilla. Tenía un muy marcado puchero en el rostro, todavía le dolía demasiado el golpe que le había dado su "amigo". Había sido completamente innecesario, él ni siquiera había tenido la intención de pelearse con el otro cuando lo vio. Pero claro, tenía que estar del lado de Jimin.

Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, necesitaba una dosis muy urgente de Jungkook en ese instante o iba a deprimirse en serio. Tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de tomar una botella del vino de la cocina, siempre que tomaba cuando se sentía mal terminaba peor por no saber controlarse.

Salió de la cocina al recordar que no había podido comprar nada. Tendría que ir otro día a otro súper. Comenzó la búsqueda de su novio por todo el apartamento, siempre era demasiado difícil de encontrar, aunque eso lo hacía más divertido aún.

No estaba en ninguno de los lugares usuales, ni en ningún otro lugar visible de la casa, ya sólo quedaba una recámara donde podría estar y era justo la de Taehyung. Técnicamente era de los dos ya que pasaban gran parte del tiempo ahí, pero el otro jóven había insistido en que quería tener su propia recamara, a pesar de no haberla usado aún. Al profesor no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había cuartos de sobra.

Entró abriendo la puerta lentamente y sonrió. En efecto, se encontraba ahì, estaba leyendo un libro, lo que significaba lentes. Taehyung entró sin que el otro se inmutara, siempre que leía se perdía por completo. Si bien era algo lindo, resultaba fastidioso cuando el mayor quería toda su atención en él, como era el caso en ese momento.

Corrió y se tumbó sobre él aplastandolo. El menor soltó un fuerte quejido y trato de quitárselo de encima.

—¡Taehyung deja de aplastarme!

—No, no quiero. Te extrañé demasiado, abrazame— se aferró con más fuerza al abogado sabiendo perfectamente que tarde o temprano iba a acabar cediendo, sucediendo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, era un nuevo récord.

—Eres todo un caso— Jungkook comenzó a acariciar su cabello —¿Pasó algo malo hoy?—.

—Sí, algo terrible, no te vi por más de ocho horas, estuve apunto de morir.— sintió como le daba un ligero golpe con el libro y tan sólo rió. Se acomodó para verlo mejor. Sonrió. —¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con esos lentes?—.

—Sí, cada vez que me ves con ellos en realidad.

—Es que no puedo creerlo en serio, no estás haciendo nada y pareciera que te sacaron de la página de alguna revista.

—Estoy cansado hoy Taehyung.

—No lo digo por eso, es que… te ves tan bien, ¿cómo lo haces?

El otro se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrir su libro buscando la página en la que se había quedado antes de que lo atacaran.

—No lo sé, preguntalé a mis padres.

—La próxima vez que los vea los felicitaré, hicieron un excelente trabajo.

—Sí, aunque todavía falta mucho para que eso pase así que...— reanudó su lectura nuevamente, Taehyung se le quedó mirando.

—Kookie oye… aunque sé que es algo apresurado, quería hablarte de algo— Jungkook se tensó y lo miró nuevamente. No le gustaba dónde estaba yendo esto —Sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo de estar juntos...—.

—En efecto, no llevamos ni una semana.

—Pero siento que ésto puede ir para más… así que de verdad me gustaría que conocieras a mis pa…

—Taehyung, ¿qué crees que me pasó en el trabajo hoy?

El otro parpadeo anonadado por el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy?

—Jin vino a visitarme porque uno de sus estudiantes tenía un problema, hubieras visto lo insolente que fue. Su caso no tenía solución, se lo dije y no le pareció. Nos llamó idiotas a los dos y se fue… todavía que le di una asesoría gratis.

—Debió de ser muy estresante— comentó su novio mientras jugaba con su camiseta —¿Qué te dijo Jin?—.

—¿Él? Uhm...— sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar lo que había pasado después —Tenía mucha prisa así que no se pudo quedar a platicar. Es una lástima, hace mucho que no lo veía—.

—Si quieres verlo puedes venir a la universidad cuando quieras.

—Lo pensaré— En otras circunstancias lo habría considerado, si no fuera más que evidente que el mayor no tenía deseos de verlo por algún extraño motivo. Dejó su libro a un lado dándose por vencido finalmente, ya continuaría después con su lectura.

—Bueno Kookie acerca de lo que te estaba diciendo hace un momento…

—¡Ah sí, me estabas contando acerca de tu día! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?— intervino rápidamente.

—Pues si te soy sincero todo iba bien hasta hace un rato— para alivio de Jungkook el recordar lo que fuese que estaba apunto de contarle Taehyung hizo que olvidara el tema de los padres por completo —Por cierto, no pude hacer el mandado—.

—¿Estaba cerrada la tienda?

—No fue eso, tuve una pelea y me sacaron del lugar antes de que pudiera siquiera pagar.

El menor alzó una ceja.

—Eso es nuevo, ¿con quién te peleaste?

—Me encontré a Suga y me acerqué a saludarlo pero él no parecía muy contento de verme.

—Seguro le hiciste algo.

—Sólo estaba así por Jimin, hubieras visto cómo lo defendió. Más obvio no pudo ser.

Ante la mención de su ex pareja Jungkook se incorporó por completo viendo a Taehyung.

—¿Jimin? ¿Él que tiene que ver con Suga? Y ¿A qué te refieres con "más obvio no pudo ser"?

Taehyung se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas que hizo su novio en cuestión de segundos.

—Espera, estoy confundido— lo miró —¿Qué no sabías lo de Suga y Jimin?—.

—¿...Lo de Suga y Jimin?

—Pues resulta que Suga le ha estado echando los perros a tu ex novio desde hace ya mucho tiempo— comentó como si nada —No sabría decirte exactamente desde cuando, pero ya lleva un buen tiempos así— siguió explicando sin reparar en ningún momento en la expresión de Jungkook —Se enojó solamente porque le pregunte si ya había tratado de hacer algo con Jimin, que si me preguntas su reacción fue bastante sospechosa por lo que probablemente ya estén saliendo— se estiró —Honestamente me da igual—.

No obtuvo respuesta. El mayor parpadeó y volteo a ver al joven abogado.

—¿Jungkook?— el aludido en cuestión volteó a verlo, tenía una mirada indescifrable en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? De repente te quedaste callado.

—Ah sí— comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su pareja de nuevo para calmarlo —Tan sólo estaba pensando, ¿estás seguro de que no lo estás malinterpretando nada más?—.

—¿Lo de que estén saliendo?, tal vez, pero es un hecho 100% comprobado que Suga está enamorado de Jimin, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Nunca me fijé en realidad— porque jamás pensó que tendría que preocuparse por el mayor cuando en varias ocasiones había actuado de manera hostil con Jimin. Ahora que lo recordaba…

—_Ya deja de molestar, Jimin va a pasar la noche en mi casa, vete a dormir. _

—…_¿Bueno?— Jungkook se sintió sumamente confundido cuando al marcarle a Jimin alguien más contestó. Hace un rato su ex le había llamado, pero no pudo responder a tiempo. Le había costado bastante valor el regresarle la llamada después de un rato de mucha contemplación. No se esperó aquello. _

—_¿Quién habla disculpa?— para entonces ya era muy tarde. La otra persona le había colgado antes de que pudiera cuestionarle qué hacía con el celular de Jimin. Se quedó mirando la pantalla y apretó los labios, a un lado suyo Taehyung roncaba sonoramente. _

_¿A lo mejor había sido Hoseok? No, no podía ser, su voz era demasiado distinta a la usual. Estaba seguro que si el mejor amigo de Jimin hubiera visto su llamada ni siquiera se habría molestado en contestar limitándose a apagar el teléfono sin más. Entonces había sido alguien más… ¿pero quién? _

Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva aquél extraño suceso tenía un poco de más sentido. La persona que le había contestado había sido Suga, quien por algún motivo se encontraba con Jimin a esas horas de la noche. Siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Taehyung eso también se explicaba: estaban saliendo. Y cuando una pareja sale y están juntos en la noche eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

—Jungkook… Jungkook basta, basta, ¡Me estás jalando el cabello! ¡duele!

El menor pronto volvió en sí y soltó al otro rápidamente.

—P-perdón Tae, creo que me fui.

El otro lo miró con un puchero.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Odio cuando haces eso! No te vayas a ningún lado donde yo no pueda ir, no me dejes solo— Taehyung enterró su cara en el pecho del abogado quien lo miraba curioso —No lo vuelvas a hacer—.

—Yo...— sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y sacudió su cabeza —Lo siento Taehyung… te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer— y por su propio bien esperaba que eso fuera verdad.


	7. Capítulo VII

Jin caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a la sala de profesores. Iba cargado de papeles, todos exámenes que tenía que calificar para antes de las 8:00. Si bien la idea no le fascinaba en lo absoluto no tenía opción. El sistema cerraba el domingo, lo que le dejaba muy poco tiempo para terminar de registrar las demás calificaciones. Aquella semana había sido demasiado pesada, tanto para los alumnos como para los docentes, el final de semestre siempre era así.

Estaba comenzando a resultarle demasiado difícil el mantener todas las cosas en sus manos, tuvo que detenerse más de una vez para recoger todo lo que alcanzaba a resbalársele de los brazos. Llegó un punto en el que no lo soportó más y tiró todo al suelo sintiéndose sumamente frustrado, ¿por qué había decidido ser maestro de todas las profesiones que existían? Dios, pudo haber dependido del dinero de sus padres y vivir una vida de lujo sin ninguna clase de complicación o esfuerzo si hubiese querido. Pero no, el niño quería ser alguien en la vida.

Resignado, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Si dejaba de hacer berrinche y se enfocaba en su trabajo podría terminar rápidamente y tener el tiempo suficiente para regresar a su apartamento y arreglarse antes de ver a Namjoon. No que se viera mal, él siempre se veía estupendo sin importar lo que usara, era la extraña necesidad de querer esforzarse un poco más de lo normal para esta sencilla salida de amigos. Se había sorprendido varios días deseando que aquel día llegara, ya veía al otro chico casi a diario gracias a sus muy frecuentes visitas a la cafetería, no obstante esto era completamente distinto. Ahora ninguno de los dos se sentirían presionados por el trabajo, por lo que podrían platicar de manera más amena. Desde hace demasiado tiempo que Jin había deseado eso, poder conversar con un amigo sin sentirse abrumado por ningún sentimiento innecesario y poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Los papeles volvieron a resbalársele de las manos, se agachó una vez más a recogerlos. Antes de poder soltar alguna clase de gruñido o queja pudo escuchar a alguien acercarse a ayudarlo. Sonrió, así que aún quedaban personas amables en el mundo. Su fé en la humanidad había sido restaurada. Alzó la vista para poder agradecerle de manera apropiada a aquella persona encontrándose con un par de ojos conocidos. Parpadeó.

—¿Hoseok?

—¡Jinnie!— el otro prácticamente brincó hacia él derrumbándolo por completo al suelo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. El mayor de los dos tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, de todas las personas que esperaba ver en ese momento aquel chico era la última que hubiera imaginado. Sonrió ampliamente y correspondió con fuerza al abrazo de su amigo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad seas tú, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te vi.

—De saber que trabajabas aquí te habría mandado un mensaje para vernos— comentó el otro aún sin soltarlo —No sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verte—.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hizo algo por apartarse del otro. Jin se sentía en preparatoria nuevamente, en aquella época él y Hoseok se habían llevado bastante bien, llegando a convertirse en mejores amigos. Esta relación pronto llegó a su fin en el momento en el que el menor de los dos se fue al extranjero poco después de la graduación. El haber perdido a un amigo tan preciado y cercano como Hoseok había dejado bastante desanimado al profesor. Fue grande su sorpresa el descubrir que a pesar de eso el vínculo entre ellos dos seguía siendo igual de estrecho, siendo evidente en la forma en que ambos se habían extrañado después de todo ese tiempo sin verse.

Hoseok finalmente se incorporó sintiendose algo apenado.

—Perdón por taclearte de esa manera, es que me emocioné de más. Sé cuanto odias el polvo y esas cosas.

—No te preocupes por eso, no es problema en lo absoluto— aunque en realidad sí era un problema, Jin ahora tenía una mayor urgencia de llegar a su casa, no sólo a cambiarse sino a hacer una limpia completa.

—Oh vamos Jin, hasta Jimin miente mejor que tú— comentó el menor mientras comenzaba a recoger nuevamente los papeles del suelo —Espero que no sean importantes porque algunos se alcanzaron a arrugar—.

—Ya me disculparé después con mis alumnos, al final lo que en realidad les importa es ver la nota— comentó mientras se ponía a recoger el resto de examenes —¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?—.

Hoseok le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala de profesores.

—El otro día subí mi curriculum a internet y a la escuela pareció interesarle mucho mi perfil. Al parecer necesitan un profesor para la materia de Flujos Migratorios con perspectiva de género y migraciones LGBT+, el tema en el que he estado trabajando estos últimos años.

—¿Aceptaste la oferta?

—Aún no, si te soy sincero ya estoy lo suficiente cargado de trabajo por el momento. Vine más que nada por simple curiosidad, además, no me veo como profesor, yo no gozo al hacer sufrir a otros.

—No todos los profesores somos así— intervino Jin —Puede que sean mayoría aquellos que sienten la terrible necesidad de frustrar a los alumnos para demostrar que son superior a ellos, pero tener autoridad no siempre es sinónimo de ser un idiota— abrió la puerta dejando pasar al otro primero —Yo creo que deberías considerarlo, tiendes mucho a impulsar a las personas a alcanzar su máximo potencial. Siento que muchos jóvenes necesitan a un profesor como tú—.

Hoseok dejó los papeles y llevó una mano a su corazón haciendo un gesto exagerado.

—Al fin el reconocimiento que me merezco, creo que voy a llorar— rió —Me halaga mucho que pienses así de mí. Tal vez lo tome en cuenta, por ahora prefiero enfocarme en los proyectos de vida que ya tengo antes de empezar otros. Dejar las cosas a medias no es una buena cualidad señor profesor—.

—Y no te contradigo en eso, sólo considero que te desempeñarías bien si aceptaras la oferta.

—Lo pensaré.

Hoseok se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras que Jin tomaba asiento en su escritorio designado comenzando a calificar las pruebas.

—¿Cómo te va por cierto?

—¿En qué?

El menor de los dos se estiró.

—Pues en general.

—No me quejo supongo. Hace poco compré un coche, el trabajo es algo pesado, pero hasta cierto punto agradable y ya tengo mi propio departamento.

—¿Todo eso con el salario que te ofrecen?

—Estuve ahorrando… también recibí un poco de ayuda de mis padres.

—Lo que es ser rico. En serio, que envidia me das— Hoseok miró el techo —Aunque en parte me alegro que al menos uno de nosotros cuente con esa clase de soporte económico. Úsalo sabiamente Jinnie—-.

—No me gusta pedirles dinero, sin embargo tienes razón, es algo reconfortante contar con ese apoyo.

—Yo siempre juré que estudiarías algo como gastronomía— comentó el menor de repente.

Jin soltó una risa amarga.

—Sí lo consideré, pero todas las opciones que tenía estaban muy lejos de aquí. Había bastantes cosas que no podía dejar atrás así que me fui por la segunda opción.— el otro hizo un ruido en señal de aprobación. Se sentía algo raro al hablar de esto, nunca le había contado a nadie que su primera opción no era Literatura, Hoseok simplemente tenía un extraña aura que te inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para contarle cualquier cosa. —¿Tú cómo estás?—.

—Bastante bien en realidad, mi única queja es que Jimin sigue siendo igual de desordenado que cuando éramos niños, ¿puedes creer que no haya cambiado ni siquiera un poco desde entonces?— frotó sus sienes viéndose agotado —Ah, no sé sabes que comenzamos a vivir juntos—.

—Estoy más que enterado de eso en realidad.

Hoseok rió ligeramente y miró a su amigo.

—Que rápido vuelan los chismes, supongo que nadie se lo esperaba.

—Y que lo digas, tampoco puedo creer que ya pasaron meses desde eso y aún así se niegan a dejar el tema de lado. La primera vez que me enteré fue en diciembre por Jimin, y ya estamos en mayo.

—En realidad ya había pasado un poco más de tiempo antes de eso. Jimin y Jungkook rompieron en Octubre, días después del cumpleaños de Jimin. Lo que pasó fue que duró varias semanas sin hablar con nadie más que conmigo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Hoseok asintió.

—No lo tomó para nada bien, por más frustrante que sea tampoco es que pueda culparlo. Últimamente está mejor, ya está volviendo a salir… sobre todo con Suga— comenzó a jugar con una taza que encontró en la mesa.

—Que casualidad, justo con la persona que ha estado detrás de su trasero desde hace tiempo.

—Vamos, yo no creo que lo haga por eso, Jimin no es esa clase de persona… simplemente está algo confundido y Suga siempre ha sido demasiado débil cuando se trata de los deseos de Jimin. En todo este tiempo que han pasado juntos no parece que su relación haya evolucionado a algo más que una simple amistad.

—¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Por un momento no obtuvo respuesta.

—En primer lugar porque Jimin siempre me cuenta todo, y segundo porque yo sé que Suga no es tan tonto como para aceptarlo a sabiendas de que aún no tiene la estabilidad emocional suficiente para empezar otra relación.

—Pensé que ya estaba mejor.

—Mejor, no bien.

Otro profesor ingresó a la sala. Al verlos saludó amablemente dirigiéndose a su propio lugar para buscar algunas cosas. Hoseok aprovechó para ver la hora, se levantó al instante.

—Ya me tengo que ir, dejé a Jimin esperándome en la cafetería. Deberíamos vernos otro día— buscó su celular en sus bolsillos. Frunció el ceño al recordar que lo había olvidado en su apartamento, Jin pareció notar aquello.

—Jimin tiene mi número de teléfono, ¿por qué no se lo pides y nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde?

—Eso me encantaría, hablamos al rato entonces— caminó hacia la salida despidiéndose —Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, hasta luego—.

Jin se despidió de su amigo sintiéndose algo triste, le hubiera gustado que se quedara más tiempo. Negó, tenía que terminar de revisar exámenes, ya después lo volvería a ver.

Miró el que estaba evaluando en ese momento sintiéndose algo decepcionado. Al salón en general le había ido bien pero la mayoría había cometido el mismo error a pesar de que ese tema lo habían repasado más de una vez, ¿estaba haciendo algo mal a la hora de enseñar? Puso una tache a la pregunta para después escribir la retroalimentación. Luego lo vería con el grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jimin vio a su amigo dirigirse hacia la universidad y soltó un suspiro. En otras circunstancias lo habría acompañado no obstante era plenamente consciente de que ahí trabajaba Taehyung, y por el momento deseaba evitar cualquier clase de encuentro con el otro. No quería preocupar a Hobi por lo que había inventado una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para que le permitiera esperarlo en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la escuela. Taehyung nunca había sido fanático del café así que era muy poco probable que lo fuera a encontrar ahí.

Entró y una campanita anunció su llegada. Miró a su alrededor, sólo para encontrar que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Al parecer no era un lugar muy popular, no debía hacerse ilusiones respecto al café que servían ahí.

—¿Jimin?

El susodicho volteó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Frente a él, detrás de la barra de café, se encontraba Namjoon. Sonrió acercándose.

—Namjoon tanto tiempo, ¿trabajas aquí?

—No, es que me gusta ponerme este mandil y fingir que soy el cajero para divertirme.

El rubio soltó una risita.

—Se nota que vives con Suga.

—Algunas cosas se pegan, qué te puedo decir— comentó sonriendo provocando que sus hoyuelos se marcaran —¿Qué te puedo servir?—.

—¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Como empleado un Frapuccino, como amigo nada— dijo simplemente —A menos que quieras correr de riesgo de intoxicarte. Si te soy sincero no sé cómo es posible que no me hayan despedido aún.—

—No seas tan duro contigo, no creo que seas tan malo. Es más— Jimin examinó la carta —Hmm, dame lo que mejor sepas hacer—.

Ante eso Namjoon tragó. La única bebida que dominaba de momento era la que Jin le pedía siempre, aún así tenía serias dudas de que fuera a ser del agrado del chico en frente suyo.

—No quieres eso, creeme.

—Insisto.

El barista suspiró, a final de cuentas era un cliente.

—De acuerdo, aguarda un momento en lo que lo preparo.

Se retiró a la barra de atrás para comenzar con el ritual. Jimin miraba a su amigo curioso, no recordaba haber pedido antes ningún café que llevara tantas cosas.

—¿Cómo te fue después del sábado por cierto? Suga te trajo a casa muertísimo.

—Bastante bien en realidad, después de un baño me sentí tan fresco como una lechuga— sonrió ampliamente.

—Que envidia, no quiero ni pensar en la cruda que me hubiera dado a mí si hubiera estado igual que tú.— comenzó a batir la bebida —Me imagino que no te has de acordar de nada—.

Jimin apretó los labios sin responder, un ligero sonrojo decoró sus mejillas. Namjoon lo volteó a ver extrañado ante el silencio del otro.

—¿Jimin?

—¿Qué? Ah no, de absolutamente nada.

—Okay...— contestó poco convencido. Le quedaba claro que estaba mintiendo tan sólo no entendía porqué, ¿habría pasado algo aquel día?

—Por cierto, Joonie ¿es impresión mía o te arreglaste más que de costumbre?

Namjoon pronto sintió toda sospecha esfumarse siendo reemplazado por el mariposeo que había estado presente en su estómago durante toda la semana. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar ligeramente por los nervios.

—¿Tan evidente es?

El bailarín juntó sus manos abriendo los ojos emocionado.

—No puede ser, ¿tenía razón?— comenzó a dar brincos —¿A qué se debe tanta elegancia entonces? No me digas que tienes una cita—.

—Algo por el estilo.

Aunque no lo estaba viendo podía sentir cómo la emoción de su amigo aumentaba conforme le iba proporcionando más y más información.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?— comentó Jimin con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Es Jin.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Jin como en Kim Seok Jin? ¿Nuestro Jin?

—El mismo— la sonrisa de Namjoon estaba pasando de ser tímida a algo boba y ensoñadora. El simple nombre provocaba que se pusiera nervioso.

—Wow… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? Esto es demasiado inesperado.

—Ya va un tiempo en realidad. Nunca dije nada porque pensé que nada pasaría.

—¿Y cómo es que te animaste a invitarlo a salir entonces?

—Yo no lo invité a salir, fue él tecnicamente.

Jimin llevó ambas manos a su cara.

—¿Crees que sea gay?

—S-sí… pensé en eso, pero no quiero saltar a conclusiones. Tal vez sólo lo hizo por considerarme un amigo cercano.

—Andas con todo quién te viera.

Todo su esfuerzo por no darse alas se fue al caño ante la insistencia de Jimin. Su lado racional trataba de mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra, asegurándole que no se trataba más que de una salida de amigos. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad quería creer era que Jin le correspondía aunque sea un poco, deseaba que aquello fuera una cita cita. Trató de hacer memoria de aquél día lo cual empeoró todo. Su mente había hecho aquel recuerdo mucho más romántico de lo que en realidad fue, ¿Jin había mencionado algo de sus brazos o era invento suyo?

—Aquí está tu bebida— la puso frente al otro indicando la cantidad a pagar —Si te soy sincero estoy demasiado nervioso, sea lo que esto sea no quiero arruinarlo—.

Jimin le entregó el dinero y se le quedó mirando.

—¿A dónde van a ir?

—A una cafetería que está por su casa.

El menor asintió y tomó la taza tomando un sorbo de ésta. En cuanto el líquido tocó su lengua hizo un gesto.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy tomando?

—Un triple venti helado avellana macchiato, jarabe sin azúcar, shot extra con hielo light.

—Suena a diabetes.

—Se está convirtiendo en la especialidad de la casa.

Bajó su bebida y suspiró.

—Dejando esto de lado, quitate el mandil.

Namjoon llevó las manos a su pecho instintivamente. Jimin bufó.

—Nada más quiero ver lo que vas a llevar a la cita, relájate.

El castaño aun lo miraba dudoso, aún así no tardó en hacer lo que su amigo le pedía. Se quitó el uniforme.

—A ver, ahora date una vuelta— lo hizo sin quejarse, estaba algo tenso ante la mirada escrutadora del otro —¿Por qué decidiste usar eso?—.

—Fue más por recomendación de Suga si te soy sincero. Mencionó algo de lo fantástico que se veía mi trasero con estos pantalones— explicó.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no lo sé… siento que es _too much_ para el lugar a donde van a ir. Demasiado negro para mi gusto— se quedó pensando —¿Todavía tienes el saco gris que usaste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Taehyung y los lentes falsos?— preguntó curioso.

Namjoon asintió algo confundido.

—Perfecto, entonces esto es lo que vas a hacer: vas a salir temprano de trabajar hoy y regresarás a casa, vas a buscar el saco y los lentes y te los vas a poner con ese pantalón que traes puesto y una camisa blanca. El cabello está perfecto tal como está.

—No lo sé Jimin, Suga se veía muy seguro de este conjunto cuando le pregunté.

—Ese mejor guardalo para cuando vayas a declarártele. La idea de ahora es que te veas atractivo pero casual. Si se enoja Suga dile que fui yo quien te insistió en que te cambiaras.

Namjoon frotó su barbilla pensativo.

—¿Estás seguro de que me veré mejor con lo que tú me dices?

—Estoy más que seguro. Si yo fuera Jin y te viera vestido de esa manera creeme que te rogaría que salieras conmigo desde la primera cita. Es un plan a prueba de tontos.

—¿Y si piensa que me estoy burlando de él al usar lentes falsos? ¿O que estoy tratando de verme como algo que no soy?

—No creo que Jin vaya a pensar eso. Estás demasiado nervioso.

El mayor volvió a ponerse su mandil y suspiró pesadamente recargándose en la caja registradora mientras frotaba su cara.

—Tengo tanto miedo de arruinarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita. Me gusta demasiado, no sabes como quisiera tener algo serio con él.

Jimin apretó sus puños ligeramente, Jin sí que tenía suerte al tener a alguien que lo quisiera de esa manera. Extendió una mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza del otro ganándose la mirada del más alto de los dos.

—Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo, te vas a ver fantastico. Creeme que si Jin no cae por esos pantalones es porque simplemente no tiene buen gusto.

Namjoon soltó una carcajada.

—Confiaré en ti entonces.

—Una excelente decisión. No te vas a arrepentir.

Ambos chicos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que ninguno se percató de la tercera persona que pasó frente a una de las ventanas del local. La campanita de la entrada sonó indicando que alguien más había ingresado. Jimin no le prestó atención, sin embargo Namjoon dejó de hablar en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

—Taehyung.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taehyung se encontraba en su computadora revisando alguno de los proyectos que sus alumnos le habían enviado el día anterior. Le estaba costando mantener la concentración, no podía sacar de su mente la conversación que había tenido con Jungkook antes.

Se había encontrado con Jin después de tanto sin verlo y éste había actuado de manera hostil. Eso no era algo típico de él hasta donde el profesor de arte recordaba, sin importar lo que hiciera su amigo siempre había tenido infinita paciencia a la hora de lidiar con todas las tonterías en las que solía meterse, ¿tal vez Jungkook estaba exagerando?

Eso tampoco terminaba de convencerle. A pesar de todo el joven abogado siempre era frío y razonable, si le pareció que Jin había actuado de manera cortante era probablemente porque había sido el caso. Frunció ligeramente su boca, eso tan sólo le dejaba una opción: Jin estaba comenzando a cansarse de él.

Puso su cabeza contra el escritorio. Aquella idea lo desanimaba demasiado. Jin era su único amigo, no quería perderlo.

Reconocía que últimamente había sido muy pesado, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo ni una sola vez le había agradecido apropiadamente por todo lo que había hecho por él hasta ese momento. No era de sorprenderse que el mayor ya no lo soportara como ántes. Tenía que arreglar eso.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar decidido hacía la cafetería. Conocía bastante bien a su amigo, sabía que para esa hora del día ya se habría quedado sin café y pronto iría por su siguiente dosis al local que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la escuela. Esta vez sería diferente, porque ahora Taehyun sería quien se lo llevara. No se le ocurría una mejor forma de agradecerle, otro día platicaría mejor con él para hacerle saber lo mucho que significaba todo lo que hasta ese momento había hecho por él. Estaba seguro que de esa manera podría rescatar su amistad.

Al abrir la puerta pudo notar como una campanita anunciaba su llegada, sonrió ligeramente ante eso. Miró alrededor, estaba vacío, lo cual hacía que el ambiente fuera bastante agradable y sereno. Aunque Taehyung no se consideraba un fanático del café estaba dispuesto a volver a aquel lugar para probar los bocadillos que se exhibían en el mostrador. Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de la pequeña falla de su plan, ¿qué era lo que solía ordenar Jin?

—Taehyung— pudo escuchar una voz llamándolo desde la caja. Era extraño pero estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz. Al ver a la persona que lo llamaba abrió los ojos sintiendo como una sonrisa se expandía por todo su rostro.

—¡Namjoon, hola!— caminó en dirección de su amigo no reparando en la otra persona que se encontraba en el lugar hasta estar a un lado suyo. Taehyung lo miró de reojo al inicio para después voltear a verlo por completo —Jimin—.

—Hola Taehyung— el otro ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Namjoon no podía querer menos estar en un lugar, se formó una sonrisa tensa en su rostro. Que incomodo.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento haciendo que el lugar se volviera mucho más callado de lo que ya era. Pronto el mayor de los tres recordó que él trabajaba ahí.

—Perdona, ¿qué va a ser?

—Uhm, no estoy muy seguro— a pesar de todo Taehyung se veía bastante relajado. Sonreía como si no se encontrara junto al muchacho a quien le robó el prometido —Vine para comprarle un café a Jin, pero no sé qué es lo que toma—.

—Oh, ¿no va a venir él hoy?— sabía que era algo tonto el sentirse desanimado, en especial considerando que lo vería más tarde, ya se había vuelto en una costumbre para él que el profesor viniera a esas horas por su café.

—Supongo que planeaba venir hoy pero quise hacerle una sorpresa.

—Ya veo… bueno, entonces ya se qué hacer, aguarda unos minutos debo ir por más hielo a la parte de atrás— por una parte era verdad y por otra una vil excusa para escabullirse antes de que pasara algo. Basándose en la expresión de Jimin pudo darse cuenta de que al menos uno de los dos no estaba ni un poco contento con la presencia del otro.

Fue de esa manera que Taehyung y Jimin se quedaron solos por completo. El segundo era plenamente consciente de que podía irse en cualquier momento, el problema yacía en que aun no había terminado su conversación con Namjoon y no planeaba abandonarlo. El otro por su parte no lo estaba pensando demasiado, prestando más atención a su celular.

—¿Cómo has estado Jiminie?— Taehyung finalmente rompió el silencio guardando su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos.

El rubio aún no volteaba a verlo y eso estaba comenzando a molestarle. Quería provocar algún tipo de reacción en él. No le gustaba para nada este lado indiferente de su amigo, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Bien, supongo. Mejor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, el otro día vi un anuncio de una banda que te gustaba y me acordé de ti, ¿te enteraste que van a venir?

—Sí. Sólo que no es mi banda favorita, es la de Jungkook.

—Oh. Error mío. Se lo diré cuando llegue a casa.

Jimin apretó los puños y lo miró de reojo, ¿estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar? Negó fuertemente. No iba a caer, más por el hecho de que ya no le importaba ni un poco el joven abogado. Esto no le afectaba en lo absoluto, tenía que actuar civilizadamente.

Al fin volteó a verlo dispuesto a mantener una conversación normal cuando notó el golpe que el otro tenía marcado en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cara?

Taehyung por un momento no comprendió de qué le estaba hablando hasta que recordó los eventos del día anterior.

—Oh ¿Esto? Fue un pequeño regalito de tu novio.

—¿¡Jungkook te pegó!?

—¿Qué?— el profesor lo miró confundido —No. Tu otro novio— el otro seguía sin entender —Yoongi—.

Jimin se sonrojó.

—Suga no es mi novio.

—Pues ciertamente actuaba como si lo fuera. A penas me vio y se puso a la defensiva. Ya me imagino las maravillas que debiste contarle de mí.

Jimin lo miraba en silencio.

—¿Por qué te golpeó? Algo debiste haber hecho.

—¿Aparte de existir? Nada. Simplemente raté de platicar con él acerca de ti y comenzó a defenderte como si fuera algo malo.

El rubio no pudo evitar que una sonrisita de gusto se le escapara mientras volvía a ver hacia el frente.

—¿Él hizo eso?

—Tampoco te veas tan contento. Aunque sea finge que sientes un poco de pena por mí.

No hubo más respuesta a soltó otro suspiro.

—Minnie sé que estás enojado.

—No estoy enojado.

—¿Qué?— volteó a ver al más bajo, quien volvía a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida con la mirada vacía.

—No estoy enojado. Nunca lo estuve en realidad y ahora mucho menos. Ya lo superé— bajó su taza habiendo terminado su bebida.

—¿Crees que podríamos volver a ser amigos?

—Tal vez, si descubres la manera de regresar el tiempo y evitas que mi relación con Jungkook termine.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces no me pidas imposibles a mi tampoco.

—Dame una oportunidad, podemos intentarlo otra vez.

—Podríamos, pero no quiero.

—¡Adivinen quien encontró hielos!— Namjoon salió evitando que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más. Comenzó a preparar la bebida —Por cierto Taehyung, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? Tienes un golpe muy feo—.

—Suga me dio un puñetazo.

El castaño suspiró pegando su cabeza contra la máquina.

—Con razón estaba tan de mal humor el otro día, lo único que me dijo fue que había discutido con alguien en el súper y por eso no le dejaron terminar sus compras.

—Perdón.

—No, está bien, no te disculpes. Sé lo temperamental que puede llegar a ser, lo más probable es que ya estaba fastidiado desde antes y te usó de excusa para sacarlo.

Jimin se mordió el labio ligeramente.

—¿Está bien? Hace una semana que no hablo con él.

—Está algo… estresado. No consigue trabajo en ningún lugar y se está quedando sin dinero— al notar la expresión del de menor estatura se sintió como un tonto al no haberse dado cuenta de lo preocupado que se veía —No te preocupes Minnie, Suga ha estado en peores situaciones y siempre se las ha arreglado para resolverlas. No es cualquier debilucho— comentó sumamente orgulloso de su amigo.

—Voy a hablar con él después, ¿necesitas algo más Joonie?

—Por ahora no… ¿Crees que si surge algo podría marcarte?

Jimin sonrió ampliamente. Taehyung los miraba con una expresión ligeramente amargada, ¿cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?

—Por supuesto que sí— le regresó la taza —Por ahora será mejor que vaya a buscar a Hoseok, ya tardó mucho—.

—¿Por qué no le marcas?

—…Voy a buscarlo, hasta luego Joonie. Mucha suerte en tu cita.

El mayor le sonrió moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

—Adiós Jimin— intervino Taehyung rápidamente sin obtener respuesta puesto que el chico ya había salido del local. El profesor frunció la boca.

—No sé qué es lo que esperabas.

—Nadie puede juzgarme por intentarlo.

—Por eso no, por todo lo demás por supuesto que sí.

—No puede ser, ¿tú también?

Namjoon alzó las manos a manera de defensa.

—Yo no tengo ninguna postura en cuanto a esto.

—Ja, se nota.

El barista lo ignoró comenzando a lavar los trastes.

—Me creas o no no tengo nada en contra de ti. Puede que no entienda porqué lo hiciste pero a final de cuentas ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer— secó sus manos en su mandil —Si tuviera que escoger un lado me iría con Jin si te soy sincero, se ve bastante hartó con todo esto—.

—¿...Tú crees?

—Deberías ser más considerado con él. Te quiere mucho.

—Lo sé, y lo intento. No era mi intención volverme una carga para él pero eso cambia hoy— levantó un puño decidido —Hoy puede que sea sólo un café pero después de esto no tendrá que volver a molestarse por nada más en su vida. Ese es mi juramento—.

Namjoon rió.

—Más te vale.— siguió preparando el pedido ya sabiéndose la receta de memoria.

—Entonces… ¿tienes una cita?

El mayor sonrió bobamente.

—No es una cita, voy a ir a tomar café con Jin.

—¿Jin? ¿En serio? No es por ofender ni nada, pero hasta donde tenga entendido no eres su tipo.

Namjoon se desanimó.

—Por eso dije que no es una cita. Aquí tienes tu orden— depositó la bebida frente a Taehyung quien la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cloro. Ahora paga— Taehyung le dijo la cantidad indicada y tomó el café entre sus manos. Le sonrió al mayor —Nos vemos después, suerte en tu no cita hoy—.

—Hasta luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon se removió incómodo en su asiento buscando una posición en la que el pantalón no le apretara demasiado. Comenzaba a lamentarse el haber escuchado a Suga y Jimin, si era honesto se sentía todo menos atractivo en ese momento. Era consciente que eso se debía principalmente al comentario que Taehyung había hecho hace unas horas, aunque no hubiera sido su intención había sido un golpe duro al autoestima del mayor haciéndolo sentirse inseguro. Jin por supuesto que no se fijaría en él. Por más ilusiones que se hubiera hecho antes tenía que ser objetivo, esto no era más que una simple salida de amigos. No había razones para emocionarse.

Incluso si trataba de convencerse de que ese era el caso no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. Miró en frente suyo donde se encontraba un plato con una rebanada de pastel y luego la hora. Como Jin se estaba tomando su tiempo en venir Namjoon se había tomado la libertad de ordenar por él, estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Estar conviviendo tanto con él últimamente lo había ayudado a aprender cuáles eran sus gustos.

Comenzó a mover su pierna nervioso y revisó su celular por quinta vez en el último minuto, se estaba tardando. No le había mandado ningún mensaje aún cancelando, aún así tenía la terrible sensación de que en cualquier momento lo haría. Odiaba ponerse así de pesimista.

Un ligero toque en su hombro derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con un Jin jadeante.

—De verdad lo siento, tuve que regresar a mi apartamento de urgencia y perdí la noción del tiempo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

Namjoon sintió todo el estrés ser reemplazado por una oleada de profundo alivio. Pronto las mariposas que había sentido durante toda la semana volvieron provocando que perdiera la capacidad de hablar momentáneamente.

—¿...Estás enojado?

—¡Ah no! No es eso, lo siento es que... estaba muy nervioso porque pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Estás loco? Llevo toda la semana esperando por este día— le sonrió haciendo que sus nervios incrementaran, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿hablaba en serio?

—Te pedí algo de comer, espero te guste.

Jin miró el pastel y tomó un bocado. Este fue seguido de otro y luego uno más. Comenzó a devorar el pastel con un gesto de absoluto gusto. El barista lo miraba algo perplejo. Entonces sí le había gustado. Ni siquiera hablaba, tan sólo comía.

Miró a Namjoon con los ojos brillantes.

—Es el mejor pastel que he probado en toda mi vida. Si no salgo de aquí con la receta jamás volveré a tocar un utensilio de cocina.

—Oh no, no puedo dejar que eso pase. No importa lo que cueste te conseguiré esa receta.

Jin se sintió algo enternecido de que por primera vez alguien le siguiera el juego en lugar de rodar los ojos y llamarlo ridículo, o peor. Todavía quedaba personas con buen sentido del humor en el mundo. Examinó a Namjoon de pies a cabeza.

—De saber que vendrías tan guapo me habría esforzado un poquito más.

—¿¡No te arreglaste!?— preguntó el otro incrédulo.

—No sabía que era un requisito.

—No es por eso, quiero decir, te ves tan bien que simplemente asumí que lo habías hecho. Ahora que dices que así es como luces normalmente me impresioné— Namjoon se reclinó en su asiento sientiéndose realmente impactado —No sé si mi corazón podría con un tú arreglado—.

Jin se sonrojó y no pudo evitar reírse por los nervios, ¿qué se supone que respondiera a eso? No entendía qué estaba haciendo Namjoon que hacía que se sintiera como una niña de secundaria con su _crush_, él estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, en especial cuando se trataba de su apariencia. Probablemente tenía que ver con la completa convicción con la que hablaba y lo honesto que se veía. Fuera lo que fuese lo estaba haciendo sentir extraño. Tenía que parar.

—Ya tengo coche.

—Ah sí, me dijo Suga que te acompañó el otro día a escoger uno.

—Mi angel guardian. No sé cómo le hizo para soportarme.

—Él siempre ha sido así— comentó Namjoon con una sonrisa —No importa lo temperamental y gruñón que pueda llegar a ser a veces, es muy dulce cuando quiere. Creo que es una de sus mejores cualidades, es algo lindo lo mucho que se esfuerza por actuar como si no le importara cuando en realidad lo hace y bastante—.

Por algún motivo Jin quería que el otro volviera a hacerle cumplidos a él.

—Sí bueno, tampoco fue tan paciente ¿sabes?.

—Pero acabas de decir que lo fue.

—¿Qué comiste?

Namjoon miró al mayor algo confundido y suspiró.

—En realidad no encargué nada de comer, sólo un té— explicó —Nunca he sido capaz de hacerme uno y tenía mucha curiosidad de ver cómo sabía en otro lugar que no fuera mi trabajo—.

Jin asintió.

—La próxima vez que se te antoje uno dime y te lo preparo, no es por presumir ni nada pero me quedan fantásticos— comentó claramente presumiendo —O si no… podemos volver a venir algún otro día… si quieres claro—.

—Yo estaría más que encantado con cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Jin lo miró siendo atacado por la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Namjoon, tuvo que bajar la mirada rápidamente. Comenzó a hacer origami con su servilleta, cuando terminó se lo entregó a Namjoon. Ésto tan sólo hizo que la sonrisa del otro se volviera más amplia.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sonreir. Basta.

El menor miró al otro como si de un loco se tratara.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es… es muy bonita.

—¿No quieres que sonría porque mi sonrisa es bonita?

Jin asintió sin más. Namjoon miró el suelo ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Jin pensaba que su sonrisa era bonita, era el mejor día de su vida. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, lo ignoró. No quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera perderse ni cinco minutos del tiempo que estaba pasando con su amigo. Ambos comenzaron a tener una conversación amena.

Namjoon se sentía tan ligero y relajado que en varias ocasiones encontró sumamente chistosos los terribles chistes de Jin que parecían no tener fin.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Todavía que me tomé la molestia de ayudarlo fuera de mis horas de trabajo me llama un idiota y se va.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo qué pasó después?

—No estoy muy seguro, dejó de ir a clases así que asumo que no acabó bien. Pero a final de cuentas no es mi problema. Él se lo buscó.

—Coincido en eso, aunque me da un poco de lástima.

—Ese fue el error que cometí, no lo hagas.

Namjoon negó y soltó otra carcajada. Paró cuando pudo sentir la mirada del otro sobre él. Eso en no era tan raro considerando que estaban sentados uno frente al otro, lo extraño es que no dijera nada.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—No dejas de mirarme.

—Ah perdón es sólo que, va a sonar algo raro, pero te estaba analizando.

—¿Y qué fue lo que descubrió profesor?— aunque preguntaba en broma no podía mentir y decir que no le interesaba ni un poco lo que el otro pensaba de él. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

—No lo tomes a mal, es un cumplido en realidad, mientras más te veo me doy cuenta de que en realidad no eres bonito o guapo— Namjoon se desinfló. Genial. —Y a pesar de eso, hay algo demasiado… tú que hace que me resultes… bueno, a mí y a los demás claro, sumamente atractivo. No podría explicar qué es así que por eso te estaba mirando, pero no logré descubrir nada. Tu belleza es todo un misterio—.

—No sé como tomar eso si te soy sincero.

—Como algo bueno ya te dije, siempre he sido muy fanático de los misterios.

El ritmo del corazón de Namjoon empeoró considerablemente. Así es como iba a morir, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría y sufriría un derrame. No existía una mejor forma de partir para él.

—Me alegra que te entretengas.

—Perdón, no soy bueno dando cumplidos.

—Está bien, eres bueno en muchas otras cosas, con eso compensas.

Recibió un ligero golpe por parte del otro.

—Relájate, pareciera que estás coqueteando conmigo.

—¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

—No te entiendo.

Namjoon suspiró y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado.

—Si te dijera que en realidad me gustaría tener algo serio contigo, ¿qué pensarías?

—Namjoon yo...— pronto el celular del susodicho comenzó a sonar haciendo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran —Yo… pienso que deberías de contestar el celular. Ya lleva un rato sonando, debe ser una llamada muy importante—.

Por un momento el menor dudó mirando a su amigo. Este le insistía con la mirada que lo hiciera por lo que no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

—¿Diga?— Jin se reclinó en su asiento algo alborotado, ¿qué había sido todo eso? De repente Namjoon se había visto tan honesto… no podía ser verdad. Había sido una pregunta retórica, para jugar con Jin probablemente. Lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio —Sí, habla él ¿qué sucede?—.

Al observarlo Jin pudo notar como la expresión del otro se tensaba poco a poco.

—¿¡Qué!?— Namjoon sin querer alzó la voz ganándose la mirada molesta de varios de los clientes del local, Jin se disculpó en silencio por su parte —No es posible, yo… sí, ya sé, escúcheme por favor...— la persona al otro lado de la línea pareció ignorarlo puesto que Namjoon apretó los labios mientras continuaba escuchando. Jin lo miró preocupado, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Sí, el 15 pagué, igual que siempre— comenzó a morderse la uñas —Mire… no, espere, no lo muevan. Dejenlo ahí, yo...— soltó un gruñido —Voy en seguida, no hagan nada. No me tardo— se levantó y recogió sus cosas —¡Ya dije que voy en seguida!— colgó y se frotó la cara.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, es que… perdona Jin surgió una emergencia y me tengo que ir cuanto antes. Desearía poder quedarme más tiempo.

—Lo sé, no te disculpes— se puso de pie para poder poner una mano en el hombro del otro de manera reconfortante —Y hablo en serio, si necesitas ir a algún lugar puedo ir por mi coche y te llevo. No me causa ningún problema—.

—En otras circunstancias habría aceptado pero es algo complicado. Prefiero lidiar con esto solo. Lo siento mucho.

—Entiendo— quería insistir más pero el joven ya se veía lo suficientemente presionado —Suerte entonces… espero que se solucione pronto—.

Namjoon asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. Antes de irse volteó a ver al otro una última vez.

—¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes. Ahora ve, el deber llama.

Lo último que Jin pudo ver fue la expresión sumamente desoladora en el rostro del otro joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga pudo escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse y rápidamente se incorporó para ver la hora. Las 11:00 p.m., era una hora inaceptable para regresar a casa. No esperaba a Namjoon hasta el día siguiente, iba a darle una lección. Estaba esperando que el otro fuera hacia su cama más el castaño pareció escoger la sala como lugar de reposo aquella noche.

—Eh Kim Nam Joon tienes muchas agallas como para llegar a estas horas a la casa.

Namjoon no respondió. Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. El mal humor de Suga bajó a una leve irritación combinado con una pizca de preocupación.

—Ey, Namjoon… Joonie…. Namjoonie… Oye, responde, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

—No pasó nada Suga déjame en paz, estoy demasiado cansado.

—Wow okay, ahora resulta que respondes. Algo está definitivamente mal— se sentó en el suelo frente a él —¿Pasó algo con Jin? Tú dime y sin problemas lo golpeo, sólo me saca unos centímetros, no le tengo miedo—.

Finalmente la expresión de Namjoon se suavizó y soltó una ligera risita.

—No hay necesidad de eso, nada se resuelve con violencia.

—Difiero, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda— recargó su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo —Dime qué te pasa entonces—.

—La cita estuvo perfecta para ir aclarando. Me divertí mucho y… no lo sé, estoy muy contento de haber podido pasar tiempo con Jin.

—Asco, cursi. Al grano.

—El problema no fue Jin. Ese es el punto. No quiero hablar más de esto estoy muy cansado en serio.

—De acuerdo, sino quieres hablar entonces no te puedo obligar— el rubio se incorporó estirándose —Pero esto no es para nada saludable Namjoon… confía un poquito más en mí. Llevamos años viviendo juntos, no hay nada que no sepa de ti. Puede que hasta sepa como ayudarte—.

—Lo aprecio mucho Suga, y no es que no confíe en ti… es que no tiene caso. Por más que busque una solución a esto, no la hay… todo lo que me resta esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué?

Namjoon lo volteó a ver. Suga no entendía muy bien qué estaba tratando de decirle aunque por su silencio asumió que se trataba de algo que le costaba confesar. Era raro, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos el mayor siempre había tenido la impresión de que el castaño cargaba con un peso mayor del que parecía tener. Al inicio no le había dado mucha importancia puesto que para él tan sólo se trataba de un compañero de cuarto, pero llegado a ese grado en el que su relación ya era mucho más profunda no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto y dolido de que aún hubiera cosas que le ocultaba.

Suga se levantó por completo para tomar un lugar en el sillón, acurrucándose en Namjoon. En momentos como estos lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo y esperar que fuera suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Cada vez lo sentía más imposible, le daba la ligera impresión que mientras más tiempo pasaba con el otro mayor era el número de barreras que ponía alrededor suyo.

La única vez que había sido verdaderamente genuino a la hora de hablar acerca de lo que le gustaba y sentía fue cuando le confesó que se había enamorado de Jin. En el momento se había sentido ligeramente celoso, más por el hecho de que su mejor amigo, quien nunca hablaba de sí mismo, ni siquiera con él, estaba siendo abierto por primera vez por alguien más. Esto había sido momentáneo pues se dio cuenta de lo infantil que era aquello y de que eso podría ser una buena señal.

Por mucho tiempo había tenido la ligera esperanza de que Jin fuera quien ayudara a Namjoon a salir de su caparazón, al menos un poco. Sin embargo hasta el momento no había visto ningún cambio significativo.

—Dijo que mi sonrisa era bonita.

—¿Hmm?

—Jin, él piensa que mi sonrisa es bonita.

Suga lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

—Tiene buen gusto entonces… hablando de eso, ¿por qué te cambiaste?

—Encontre a Jimin en el trabajo y me dijo que era demasiado para la ocasión.

—Oh… ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Bastante alegre— Namjoon decidió omitir la parte en la que Taehyung aparecía, no quería hacer enojar a Suga otra vez —Me preguntó por ti, al parecer no han hablado durante un tiempo—.

—Es cierto— rascó su nuca —Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar algunas cosas—.

—¿Y ya fue suficiente tiempo?

—Si te soy sincero creo que nunca va a ser tiempo suficiente, pero ya estoy cansado de pensar… de ahora en adelante creo que sólo… seguiré con lo que pase. No más movimientos calculados, de ahora en adelante me dejaré llevar por la corriente.

—Eso no es necesariamente mejor, ¿sabes?

Suga se encogió de hombros.

—En este punto ya no me importa. Pensar no me ha llevado a nada.

—Si tu lo dices— El celular de Namjoon sonó captando su atención, que no fuera nada malo esta vez. Por favor que no fuera nada malo esta vez.

_Namjoon, Ey, soy Jin. Tengo registrado este número como el tuyo __pero__ no estoy seguro de que lo sea. Por las prisas y todo ya no tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias por el día de hoy, no sabes lo bien que me la pasé contigo. No me había sentido tan relajado esta semana hasta hoy y es todo gracias a ti. Espero podamos volver a salir pronto y cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo ;* Descansa. Ojalá todo se resuelva pronto. (11:35 p.m.) _

_PD: Estoy libre el viernes que viene :) (11:36 p.m.) _

Al ver el mensaje el chico no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente, comenzó a escribir un mensaje en respuesta el cual pronto borró. Repitió el mismo proceso por varios minutos hasta que desesperado tan solo escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y lo mandó. Pronto recibió una respuesta por parte del otro y juzgando por la cantidad de emojis que así como de signos de exclamación había dado en el clavo, a pesar de que fue espontáneo. Comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de Suga.

—Tienes razón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Puede que no pensar sea mejor algunas veces


	8. Capítulo VIII

El sonido constante de la alarma logró que Suga finalmente abriera los ojos soltando un gruñido. El muchacho no tenía nada en contra de la vida, bueno sí, bastantes cosas a decir verdad, sin embargo aún había momentos en los que disfrutaba estar vivo. Ese no era uno de ellos.

Rodó en su cama para alcanzar su celular, el cual descansaba en su mesita de noche. Al prenderlo pudo ver que eran las 8:00 de la mañana del sábado, se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Miró la cama de su amigo, se encontraba extrañamente vacía. No recordaba que Namjoon hubiera dicho algo de tener que trabajar el fin de semana. Lo más probable es que había salido a algún lugar. En otras circunstancias se habría preocupado por la completa falta de anuncio del otro, quién solía decirle siempre que iba a salir, pero nuevamente, este no era el mejor momento.

Conforme el sueño lo iba abandonado éste iba siendo reemplazado por recuerdos de aquella semana. Ya era sábado y Suga aún no conseguía trabajo. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber renunciado tan abruptamente a su anterior empleo, pero era consciente de que no hubiera podido aguantar un día más, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez habría sido mejor el permitirse explotar para luego ser despedido. Al menos de esa manera habría podido sacar un poco de la frustración que se había estado acumulando dentro de él últimamente. Pero no, su último día se había limitado a despedirse de manera formal de todos sus compañeros y tomar todas sus cosas.

Comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la almohada, odiaba ser así de impulsivo a veces. Tan pronto como sintió que ya se había castigado lo suficiente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que ponerse las pilas y continuar con su búsqueda en lugar de seguir sintiendo pena por sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algo aún sin un título universitario, tenía la suficiente experiencia laboral como para que tiendas de conveniencia lo comenzaran a considerar como un posible candidato. Aun si le ofrecieran un salario miserable estaba más que dispuesto a trabajar donde sea.

Suga abrió la regadera y se desvistió. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un baño caliente para terminar de despejar su mente y así poder pensar mejor qué es lo que iba a hacer aquél día. A penas entró alguien tocó el timbre. Por un momento decidió ignorarlo maldiciendo su suerte, quien sea que estuviera tocando escucharía la regadera, sabría que no podían atenderlo en ese momento y se iría. El timbre volvió a sonar dándole a entender al rubio que ese no iba a ser el caso.

Suga suspiró y cerró el agua optando por ponerse tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su entrepierna. Iba a golpear a quien fuera que estuviera perturbando su ducha, y tal vez a Namjoon, por no encontrarse en el apartamento en una situación como esa. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta haciendo que el chico saliera con prisa del baño.

—¿No se pueden esperar cinco segundos? ¿en serio?, estaba algo ocupado— comentó abriendo la puerta. Estaba más que preparado para darle una lección a su inoportuno visitante cuando vio de quién se trataba —¿Jimin?—.

El joven en cuestión pareció convertirse en una estatua en cuanto Suga abrió la puerta. Jimin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar que su vista bajara más de lo que debía, estaba siendo demasiado complicado. Un simple vistazo al pecho del mayor logró que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo por lo que tuvo que apartar su mirada y posarla en otro lugar. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

—Lo siento… tanto… tanto… sí escuché la regadera pero pensé que estaban los dos en casa y… y… Tierratrágameyaporfavor.

—Ah, no te disculpes— todo su mal humor se desvaneció al instante. Aún se sentía ligeramente irritado pero había algo en el ambiente que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos que provocaba en él la extraña necesidad de querer hacer menos incómoda la situación —Si buscabas a Namjoon no está, no sé a dónde fue pero puedes marcarle—.

—Oh, no lo buscaba a él. Quiero decir, sí esperaba que estuviera aquí, pero en realidad venía a verte a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, no te he visto en toda la semana así que pensé en venir a saludar. Tal vez desayunar juntos y pues… platicar.

—Lo siento mucho Jimin. No quería cortarte así de repente, es que ha sido una semana demasiado complicada. No tenías que molestarte en venir hasta acá.

—No digas eso, de verdad quería verte— le sonrió de una manera que parecía tan genuina que provocó que el mayor comenzara a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Suga se daba asco a sí mismo, que cursi estaba siendo —Deja que me encargue de eso, tú sólo termina de bañarte y relájate—.

Ante tal insistencia Suga decidió que no replicaría más. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que el menor pasara y caminó de vuelta hacia el baño, no sin antes voltear a ver al otro. Jimin parecía estar muy familiarizado con la cocina por lo que no parecía necesitar ayuda para ubicar las cosas. Aquello era agradable, calido. Negó levemente entrando al baño.

Por un momento el único ruido que podía escucharse en el pequeño apartamento era el sonido de la regadera en conjunto con la voz de Jimin tarareando alguna canción. Suga cerró los ojos dejando que el agua y Jimin lo relajaran, en aquel momento la cuenta del agua era la última de sus preocupaciones. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido que se dio cuenta de que era momento de salir. Salió de la regadera, tras haberla cerrado, secándose con la toalla que había dejado en el lavabo.

Jimin miraba de reojo el baño al escuchar que Suga había terminado de bañarse. No es que quisiera volver a ver al otro en toalla, sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El piso del baño era muy resbaloso, en cualquier descuido el mayor podría resbalarse, tenía que estar listo para ir a socorrerlo si se daba el caso. Cuando se abrió la puerta pudo sentir como se le iba el aliento. Su mirada era ahora menos disimulada que antes.

Suga salió ya vestido secándose el cabello, al sentirse observado miró a su amigo quien tenía una mirada perpleja en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Te cambiaste en el baño— casi pudo jurar que el tono del menor había sido de decepción al decir aquello.

—Claro que me cambié en el baño, no iba a salir desnudo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno es que… no espera, ¿qué?

—Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No dejes que yo te detenga— Jimin le sonrió de forma extraña y… ¿sugerente? Hablaba de manera tan honesta que él mismo comenzaba a cuestionarse el porqué no lo había hecho. Negó, en qué demonios estaba pensando.

—Te voy a denunciar por acoso sexual.

Jimin soltó una carcajada.

—Ven a desayunar, ya está listo— Suga se asomó y sonrió ampliamente. Se veía delicioso.

—¿Sabes?, podría llegar a acostumbrarme a esto. Cocinas delicioso.

—Si quieres puedo venir más seguido.

—Qué dices, no te quiero hacer caminar todos los días sólo para hacerme de comer.

—Entonces podría quedarme a dormir para no tener que caminar al día siguiente.

Suga tardó unos momento en registrar lo que el otro acababa de decir. Cuando finalmente lo hizo volteó a verlo buscando alguna señal de que estuviera jugando o no hablando en serio, no encontró ningún indicio de ello. Al recordar su conversación con Namjoon el día anterior decidió que no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Mejor ven a vivir con nosotros entonces.

Pudo ver como los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban y este sonreía ampliamente.

—Me encantaría.

—No, espera, estaba jugando. Apenas cabemos Namjoon y yo, ¿dónde planeas dormir?

—Contigo.

Suga se atragantó comenzando a toser fuertemente. De ahora en adelante iba a comer solo, estaba seguro que la próxima vez que eso volviera a pasarle se iba a ahogar de verdad. Miró al menor.

—Que conveniente.

—Hay suficiente espacio como para dos personas en tu cama, no seas egoísta— se quejó el bailarín mientras comía tranquilamente —Además piensalo, te conviene. Te voy a hacer de comer todos los días con el extra de que soy una excelente almohada, el paquete completo—.

Por más tentadora que resultara la oferta el problema era que si Jimin y él compartían cama lo último que iba a querer hacer era dormir. No iba a echar todos esos años de ocultar sus sentimientos a la basura por no saber controlarse.

—Lo pensaré— acabó respondiendo muy en contra suyo. A final de cuentas no es que como que lo estuviera tomando en serio. Estaba seguro que en cuestión de algunas horas Jimin también lo terminaría olvidando.

—Namjoon me contó que estabas buscando trabajo, ¿has tenido suerte?

Pero por supuesto que tenía que sacar ese tema a flote. Se estaba relajando demasiado, era muy bueno para ser verdad. Soltó un suspiro agotado.

—No, no he tenido suerte. Generalmente las personas no son fanáticas de contratar a alguien que no tenga un título que lo respalde.— la comida comenzaba a saberle amarga —Si te soy sincero no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello—.

—Necesitas descansar.

—Supongo, pero por el momento no es como que tenga la opción de hacerlo.

—Claro que la tienes, sólo debes dartela.

El mayor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante para no contestarle de mala manera. Por supuesto que no iba a entender la situación en la que estaba, jamás le había faltado dinero y de momento tenía un trabajo estable y aunque renunciara o lo despidieran había tenido la posibilidad de estudiar, lo que lo hacía ver mucho más calificado que él. Seguramente pensaba que su problema no era la gran cosa pero Suga era consciente que era más por ignorancia que malas intenciones.

—No es tán fácil Minnie.

—A que sí— el menor se levantó y tomó al otro de la mano —¿Sabes qué? ya me harté, vamos a salir a algún lugar—.

—Te dije que no puedo, tengo que buscar trabajo.

—Preocupate por eso mañana, ahora me vas a acompañar y te vas a divertir. Yo pago esta vez.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Suga vamos por favor, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Déjame hacer esto por ti, te prometo que si en serio no te ayuda a sentirte mejor yo mismo te conseguiré trabajo. Acepta, ¿sí?— No le bastaba con decir esas cosas tan adorables sino que también tenía que sonreír de esa manera tan estúpida que hacía que las piernas de Suga se volvieran de gelatina. No tenía opción, era demasiado débil como para resistirse ante la súplica del otro.

—¿Hablas en serio cuando dices que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—Más serio que nunca. Llevo toda la semana esperando este momento— Jimin se sonrojó al decir eso lo que no pasó desapercibido para el otro. Aquello fue más que suficiente para terminar de convencerlo.

—Iré a buscar mi celular.

Todas las facciones del bailarín se iluminaron de nuevo por completo y dio una vueltita. Si tan sólo pudiera besarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin examinaba la carta pensando en qué pedir. Hoseok aun no llegaba, aún así había decidido que no iba a esperar más, moría de hambre. Todo se veía demasiado apetitoso, al ser temprano era consciente sin embargo que sus opciones eran pocas. Se pasó a la parte de desayunos para enfocarse mejor. Muy a pesar de su antojo inicial terminó pidiendo algo relativamente simple, si seguía teniendo hambre después de acabárselo encargaría algo más.

El café fue lo primero que le trajeron, tomó un sorbo. Aunque ciertamente era el mejor café que había probado jamás algo no terminaba de convencerlo. Por alguna extraña razón seguía prefiriendo el café que Namjoon le preparaba. Tal vez lo había tomado tantas veces que sus papilas gustativas se habían dañado, pero había algo que lo hacía diferente a todos los demás que Jin había probado. Un ingrediente que hacía que su interior se sintiera cálido cada vez que lo ingería.

—¿Tal vez amor?— en cuanto lo dijo soltó una risita, estaba siendo ridículo. Ese chiste era de muy mal gusto hasta para él. Miró su taza y suspiró, llamó a una mesera que iba pasando por el lugar. Terminó pidiendo un jugo, le daba algo de lástima que el café se fuera a desperdiciar de esa manera más ya no se encontraba dispuesto a tomar otro sorbo de éste. Se lo ofrecería a Hoseok cuando llegara.

El local donde se encontraba era bastante agradable, había varias plantas decorativas que eran señal de el buen cuidado que se le daba. El profesor había decidido sentarse en una mesa en el exterior, no porque quisiera admirar el paisaje o algo por el estilo, en esa ciudad no había nada que ver realmente, sino porque había sido la más cerca que había encontrado a la hora de llegar. Debido a su posición pudo ver el momento en que su cita llegaba corriendo jadeante al lugar. Levantó su mano para llamar su atención evitando que fuera a buscarlo dentro del local.

—Disculpa la tardanza— Hoseok llegó hasta donde estaba acomodándose en la silla frente a él —¿Por qué te sentaste afuera Jinnie? Me estoy muriendo de frio—.

—¿Frío? Hoseok estamos a finales de Junio, ¿cómo es posible que tengas frío?

—¿Calentamiento global?

—Si ese fuera el caso entonces yo también tendría frío.

—Tal vez no lo sientes porque eres un tonto.

Jin rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes otra vez?

—Los que tenga que tener— Hoseok tomó la carta y comenzó a revisar —¿Qué vas a pedir? Estoy muriendo de hambre—.

—En realidad yo ya encargué algo, te estabas tardando mucho y yo también tenía mucha hambre.

—Vaya… bueno no puedo juzgarte, yo habría hecho lo mismo— su vista se posó en algo provocando que babeara ligeramente —Ya me decidí, voy a pedir...— justo cuando dijo eso una mesera trajo los alimentos de Jin, aprovechó entonces para pedir lo suyo. El mayor de los dos había sentido un poco de culpa al enterarse de que su amigo estaba igual de hambriento que él y por un momento había intentado esperar a que llegara lo del otro para dar el primer bocado, el problema es que el olor era demasiado tentador por lo que terminó cediendo a los pocos minutos. Esto no pareció perturbar al castaño que ojeaba su comida con poco interés, probablemente no era de su gusto.

—¿Cómo te trata la vida de profesor?

—Estoy de vacaciones por el momento, aunque creo que voy a tener que dar clases durante el verano.

—¿Para qué? No me digas que es por el dinero ¿tu familia no era rica?

—Es justamente para evitarlos a ellos. Últimamente están sacando mucho el tema del matrimonio y si te soy sincero ya me tienen harto con eso.

—¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con ellos?

—No gracias, no quiero que me deshereden.

—Tarde o temprano lo vas a tener que hacer, no creo que te cases nada más para tenerlos contentos, ¿para que retrasar lo inevitable? Hasta puede que te entiendan. A final de cuenta ya eres un adulto, ¿quiénes son ellos para decirte qué hacer o qué no?

—Es que no entiendes a mi familia Hoseok, lo que digan es absoluto. No sabes lo difícil que fue que me dejaran estudiar literatura en lugar de medicina.

—Pues ni tan absoluta entonces, ya lograste convencerlos una vez, ¿quién dice que no vas a poder una segunda?

—Odio cuando te pones así.

Hoseok rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo te estoy dando opciones, tú eres el que insiste en querer complicarse la vida. Dame un poco de eso por cierto, lo mío se está tardando demasiado.— sin darle tiempo al otro a reaccionar le robó un poco de su plato. Jin lo miró fulminante, aún cuando hace un momento estaba viendo su plato como si se tratará de sopa de hígado tenía el descaro de robarle sin que antes le hubiera dado permiso de hacerlo.

—Te ves algo estresado.

—¿Tú crees?

—No has dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que llegué. Sigue así y se te va a quedar marcado.

—Tal vez si dejaras de atacar mi plato sin mi permiso no estaría así.

—Ah no, no te quieras desquitar conmigo. No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Hoseok iba a contestar cuando llegó su comida. Sonrió ampliamente olvidando el tema para alivio de su amigo. Esta pequeña victoria le duró poco ya que pronto pudo volver a sentir la mirada del internacionalista sobre él.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué problema te tiene tan estresado? Estás así desde la última vez que platicamos en la universidad. Guardatelo sólo va a provocar que te de gastritis después.

—...Es Taehyung.

—¿Taehyung otra vez? ¿tú también tienes un problema con él?

—No es eso, es por lo mismo que estás pensando.

—¿Te bajó la novia también o qué?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es que estoy cansado de que sólo me hable cuando necesita algún consejo amoroso o algo relacionado con Jungkook. Ya tuve suficiente con ser su psicólogo por años como para ahora transformarme en su asesor romántico, te juro que no me importa saber el tipo de ropa interior que usa Jungkook o cuales son sus fetiches. Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, cuando me pedía ayuda para cosas más sencillas.

—Ya no entendí, te fastidia que te pida ayuda pero quieres que dependa de ti.

—Sólo cuando se trata de Jungkook.

—¿Estás celoso de su relación?.

—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso? No me importa lo que suceda con ellos.

Hoseok lo miraba incrédulo mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pan tostado. Parece que había dado en el clavo, esperaba que el problema de Jin fuera un poco más complejo que algo romántico, al parecer había esperado demasiado.

—Ugh ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? Si tan sólo ese par de imbéciles se hubieran guardado sus genitales donde van Jimin estaría bien, mi apartamento se mantendría limpio y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Llevamos mucho sin vernos, deberíamos estar riendonos de tonterías que hicimos antes, no sufriendo por algo como esto.

—Disculpa que cambien el tema tan abruptamente pero ahora que mencionaste a Jimin recordé algo que me contó Taehyung ayer cuando me trajo un café— Hoseok lo miró con interés —Aparentemente se encontró a Jimin en la cafetería más temprano ese mismo día y a su parecer Jimin y Suga traían algo, más por el hecho de que Suga lo golpeó hace poco en un supermercado por tan sólo mencionar el nombre de Jimin, ¿estás seguro que no están saliendo?—.

—Dios quiera que no, Jimin aún no está bien— ahora fue Jin el que robó algo del plato de su amigo para vengarse sin embargo este no pareció darle mucha importancia —Quiero decir, hay días en los que de verdad parece que ya todo está bien y de repente colapsa en llanto en la cocina sólo porque el estúpido microondas le hizo recordar algo acerca de Jungkook. Como verás, las peores condiciones para estar con alguien más—.

—¿No has pensado que eso es lo que necesita para dejar atrás a Jungkook?

—Jin ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso. Las personas no son objetos que usas en la vida sólo para olvidar y reemplazar a otros. Por supuesto que me encantaría que Jimin siguiera adelante y encontrara algún buen sujeto que lo trate bien… pero no ahora. No cuando sé que Jimin no va a querer a esa persona de la misma manera. Esa clase de relaciones siempre terminan con más corazones rotos de los que había inicialmente. Nadie tiene la culpa de que Jimin sea un desastre.

Por primera vez Jin no supo qué responder. Suponía que su amigo tenía razón.

—¿Y tú qué crees que sería lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento?

—No lo sé, si lo hiciera no tendríamos este problema. El estar bien depende completamente de él.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio comiendo. Ninguno parecía estar de humor para seguir extendiendo más el tema, estaban agotados, aunque por distintos motivos.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? La comida es deliciosa.

—Oh, un conocido me lo recomendó— comentó Jin como si nada.

—Voy a comenzar a venir más seguido.

—A ver si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando llegue la cuenta.

—¿Qué?

Jin soltó una sonrisita sin contestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga caminaba detrás de Jimin mirando alrededor. Nunca había entrado a un acuario antes y por primera vez se daba cuenta de que los había subestimado demasiado. Era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Hilera tras hilera de peseras lo llenaban; desde las paredes, el techo y hasta algunas veces el suelo. Estaba tan abstraído viendo a los peces que no se percataba de las descripciones que venían a un lado sobre cada una de las especies que ahí se exhibían. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que las miradas que le dedicaba Jimin pasaban por completo desapercibidas para él.

El bailarín se encontraba igual de fascinado que su amigo, pero por un motivo completamente distinto. Nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del mayor, lo usual es que se viera cansado o simplemente indiferente ante todo, estaban las ocasionales y extrañas sonrisas que solía dedicarle de vez en cuando, pero nada como eso. Por primera vez en su vida parecía que de verdad estaba disfrutando el momento, la emoción en su rostro hacía que se viera mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era provocando que Jimin sintiera el terrible impulso de abrazarlo.

Se mordió el labio ligeramente mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo ¿cierto? Después de todo no podía negar que Suga provocaba algo en él. No estaba lastimando a nadie.

—Me gusta este lugar.

Jimin salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el otro le hablaba.

—¿Hmm?

—Este lugar, me gusta. Nunca había entrado por lo caro que es el boleto… ahora entiendo porqué.

—Sí, se supone que es uno de los acuarios más grandes de la ciudad. Es mi lugar favorito— El menor se puso a un lado de su amigo mirando a los peces con una sonrisa —Cuando tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza me gusta venir y verlos, no sé porqué pero ver tantos colores y formas dentro de un mismo lugar me ayuda a recordar todas las cosas buenas de la vida—.

—Ugh, cursi.

—Oh vamos, estoy compartiendo contigo no te burles.

Suga suspiró y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento es que siempre he sido muy malo a la hora de responder a comentarios como esos. El cinismo siempre ha sido mi mecanismo de defensa… en realidad me gustó mucho lo que dijiste.

Jimin volteó a verlo y conectó miradas con él. Suga ahora lo veía de la misma forma que a las peceras hace tan sólo unos segundos. Su mirada estaba llena de tantas emociones y sentimientos, hacía que el menor de los dos se sintiera ligeramente nervioso.

—Vaya problema vas a tener cuando salgas con alguien— comentó con una risita.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero decir, no es que sea un requisito ser romántico siempre, pero es agradable de vez en cuando. Creo que hasta a la persona más seria le fastidiaría salir con un cubo de hielo humano.

—¿Qué hay de ti Jiminie?

El menor volvió a verlo sin entender.

—¿Te molestaría salir con un cubo de hielo como yo?

Jimin se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¿Era una propuesta o una pregunta retórica?

—N-no estaba diciendo eso— se fue por la pregunta retórica —Sólo que a tu pareja probablemente le gustaría que de vez en cuando fueras un poco mas cariñoso… mira sólo ignora todo lo que acabo de decir—.

—No, está bien, creo que entiendo— metió sus manos en sus bolsillos —Como dije no es algo que se me de con mucha naturalidad pero tampoco es que se me haga imposible… creo que estaría dispuesto a intentarlo con tal de mantener a esa persona contenta— en ningún momento había apartado su mirada del otro. El mensaje era bastante claro.

—Bueno… estoy seguro de que quien sea la persona con la que salgas va a ser la más afortunada del planeta. Estoy algo celoso.

—No tienes que estarlo si no quieres.

Jimin lo miró finalmente, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes. Por algún motivo aquello provocó que Suga ahora fuera quien se apartara.

—Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece? Muero de hambre— Jimin no pudo decir nada más puesto que el otro comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Miró su espalda anhelante, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido comenzaba a despertar. No podía estar confundido, su corazón no estaba latiendo nada más porque sí.

—Suga espera, vamos al parque.

—Minnie entiendo que quieras distraerme de mis problemas pero tengo mucha hambre.

—No, por eso, conozco un puesto de crepas deliciosas por la zona. Vamos ahí.

El mayor decidió no poner ninguna objeción, no tenía un antojo particular de crepas, pero a final de cuentas era él quien pagaba. Realmente no estaba en posición de exigir nada. Ambos fueron caminando uno a lado del otro en un silencio bastante cómodo.

Debido a esa misma cercanía sus manos se rozaron en algún momento sin querer. Suga la apartó rápidamente recitando mil y un disculpas a las cuales el otro tan sólo respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Fue en ese momento que Suga cayó en cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de decir hace un momento, antes se hubiera recriminado por ello pero en ese momento no le estaba afectando tanto como debería. Jimin no sólo había parecido comprender lo que le había tratado de decir sino que hasta había parecido emocionado. No quería ilusionarse, mientras más esperanzas tuviera peor sería la caída una vez el otro lo rechazara, más no podía evitar repetir la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez recordando con anhelo lo adorable que se había visto Jimin con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos tan grandes como estrellas. Siempre había sentido algo más que amistad por él, conforme pasaba más tiempo con él sus sentimientos tan sólo empeoraban.

Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… quería hacerle tantas cosas, y el tenerlo tan cerca tan sólo provocaba que aquellos deseos se volvieran más fuertes. Suga era una persona impulsiva, por lo que no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de contenerse. No importaba que se tratara de Jimin si llegaba a su límite no iba a haber vuelta atrás, y eso era justamente lo que lo aterrorizaba.

El puestito en cuestión no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde estaban. Pronto ya se dirigían hacia una de las bancas del parque cada uno con una crepa en mano, se encontraban en una zona bonita y el clima era agradable, considerando lo nublado que estaba el cielo.

El ambiente entre ambos por el otro lado era bastante tenso. Era bastante evidente que había un tema que discutir no obstante ninguno de los dos hacía un esfuerzo por sacarlo. Jimin no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una cuestión de ego, pero quería que fuera el otro quien hablara de eso primero. Suga por el otro lado se resistía firmemente, quería mantener las cosas como estaban en la mayor medida posible, no veía el porqué complicar las cosas. Su humor ya había estado lo suficientemente mal durante toda la semana como para que terminara con el corazón roto. No era masoquista, no lo pensaba hacer.

El menor suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro esperando que de alguna forma eso lo impulsara a hablar aunque sea para quitarlo. La acción tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que fue lo único que el mayor necesitó para finalmente explotar. Ya no podía resistirlo más.

—Jimin… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo estoy recostando mi cabeza porque tu hombro es muy cómodo.

—No, no me refiero a eso, sino a todo esto.

—No te sigo Suga, tienes que ser más claro.

Y eso era justamente lo que odiaba de él. No había manera de que no entendiera lo que le estaba tratando de decir. Todas esas señales… Suga no se las había inventando. El menor definitivamente estaba fingiendo.

—Esto Jimin. Estas salidas… este coqueteo, por favor no finjas que no te has dado cuenta. No estoy tan viejo como para comenzar a ver cosas donde no las hay, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¿Tú por qué crees que lo hago?

Suga tiró su crepa al suelo con fuerza y llevó su mano a su cabello debido a la frustración.

—¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mi a caso?

—¿Qué?

—Jimin tú sabes… tú sabes que yo...— las palabras querían salir pero no se sentía listo aún. No quería exponerse de esa manera, su corazón le dolía tanto, —Jimin estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado por años y ya no… ya no lo puedo ocultar. Menos contigo actuando de esa manera, dándome esperanzas cuando sé perfectamente que no te sientes igual— se sentía completamente patético, ni siquier estaba triste sólo… desesperado —C-creo que te amo Jimin, hablo en serio, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que seas tú… haría lo que fuera por ti… ¿por qué me haces esto? Por favor ya basta, ya no puedo. No más. El no poder tenerte… Dios, ¿qué carajo estoy diciendo?— pateó una roca que se encontraba cerca mandandola a volar sin querer.

Jimin no contestó por un momento, lo que empeoró los nervios de Suga, debía prepararse para lo peor. Ese día iba a perder a un amigo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a bailar?

—Jimin no cambies de tema por favor, sólo dime que no me quieres y…

—Te hice una pregunta, ¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a bailar?

Suga de alguna forma logró controlarse volteando a ver al otro algo confundido.

—Uhm, no mucho, sólo partes. Mayormente cosas que Namjoon me contó que pasarón. De ahí en más nada.

Jimin asintió.

—Ese día cuando íbamos camino a casa tu me preguntaste qué recordaba, yo te respondí que sólo que habíamos bailado… pero era mentira— comenzó a explicar. Una pareja de ancianos que iba pasando se les quedó mirando curiosos —Yo me acordaba de más cosas… de todo en realidad—.

—¿Y eso por qué es importante?

—Porque ese día mientras bailabamos nos besamos Suga.

—¿Nos... ? No— Suga negó fuertemente —Mientes, tienes que estar mintiendo, Namjoon me dijo que no tomé nada cuando salimos por estar cuidando de ti… no hay manera de que yo...—.

La mirada que Jimin le dedicó fue la única respuesta que necesitó, colapsó en la banca soltando una risa amarga.

—Ah espera, ya entendí, querías que te dijera lo que siento por ti para poder rechazarme.

—¿Me dejas terminar?— el tono que utilizó salió mucho más duro de lo que le hubiera gustado pero al menos hizo que el otro se aplacara, respiró hondo —Yo lo recordaba pero mentí porque al inicio no estaba seguro de cómo me sentía con eso— movía sus dedos con nerviosismo —Tenía miedo de que si te lo comentaba sin saber bien qué era lo que pensaba sobre eso fueras a desaparecer de repente al asumir que no me había gustado—.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál fue la gran conclusión a la que llegaste después de haberlo pensado?

—Yo… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día. Al inicio pensé que quizá era por disgusto pero cuando me descubrí deseando que volviera a pasar… queriendo volver a verte me di cuenta de que se trataba de todo lo contrario.

Suga se levantó negando.

—Basta, no quiero escucharlo.

—¿P-pero por qué? Suga tú también…

—¡Dije que basta!— se arrepintió al instante de haber gritado —Jimin no digas cosas que no sientes, no juegues así conmigo— pudo sentir como una mano se posaba en su espalda provocando que se volteara por completo al instante, no había notado en qué momento el bailarín se había puesto de pie pero ahora se encontraba cerca… demasiado cerca de él. Bajó la vista al suelo.

—Jimin… por favor.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?— estaban a prácticamente centímetros el uno del otro. El mayor seguía rehusándose a levantar la vista. Si lo hacía, entonces habría perdido.

Podía ver las manos de Jimin moverse nerviosas, inseguras de donde ponerse. Las tomó con cuidado acariciandolas, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. La poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba estaba comenzando a esfumarse, adoraba la manera en que el cuerpo del otro se sentía contra el suyo. Lo volvía loco por completo… a final de cuentas nunca había sido capaz de negarle algo al menor.

—Jimin, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Mirame a los ojos.

Suga alzó la vista y su nariz chocó con la del otro. Alcanzó a divisar por un momento los ojos del menor, le sonreían al igual del chico. Se había acabado, ya no iba a esperar ninguna respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó al otro chico del rostro y comenzó a besarlo. Su corazón se fue al cielo al sentir que le correspondía. Lo atrajo hacía él profundizando el beso al instante, aquellos labios con los que tanto tiempo había fantaseado eran tan suaves como los había imaginado, además le sabían tan dulce, con un ligero tinte de miel y fresas, quería devorarlos por completo. Comenzó a dejar que sus manos bajaran más y más explorando el cuerpo del otro, no le importaba ni un poco que fuera una lugar público, quería tener a Jimin en la extensión que este se lo permitiera en ese mismo instante. Los sonidos que el otro emitía era la única confirmación que necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo algo bien, lo que lo motivaba a continuar cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Lo único que fue capaz de separarlos fue un fuerte trueno seguido de lluvia casi al instante. Ambos chicos se miraron sobresaltados, después de un rato de no decir nada comenzaron a reír. Suga tomó de la mano a su amante y comenzó a correr buscando refugio en la entrada de una tienda cercana. En cuanto se aseguró que no se mojarían a causa de la lluvia tomó a Jimin de la cintura jalandolo hacia él para reanudar el beso.

Aunque esto tomó por sorpresa al bailarín éste no hizo nada más que soltar una risita y corresponder. Duró menos que el anterior ya que tuvieron que parar para tomar aire. Habían estado tan perdidos en el otro que habían olvidado por completo que tenían narices para algo.

Suga hizo que Jimin lo abrazara.

—Minnie puedes decirme lo que ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera.

—¿Lo que…? Oh— se sonrojó y miró el suelo nervioso.

—¿Ajá?— Suga nuevamente hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—Yo… también estoy enamorado de ti Suga… — o al menos eso creía. No importaba, lo había dicho con la suficiente convicción para que el otro lo tomará como una afirmación absoluta.

—Jimin…— escondió su rostro en su cuello —Prometo hacerte la personas mas feliz del planeta… gracias— el cerebro de Suga, o al menos la parte racional le estaba mandando una y mil advertencias decidió ignorarlo por completo. Ya no se lo iba a cuestionar nunca más, esto era real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoseok pasaba su vista del celular a la calle y luego de vuelta a éste. Había estado tan absorto en su conversación con Jin que no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que se había hecho. Se pudo haber quedado más tiempo sin problemas, pero el mayor había insistido en que tenía otro compromiso por lo que tenía que retirarse. Hace un rato que se había ido ya, tal vez hubiera sido buena idea haberle pedido un aventón a su casa pero no se le había ocurrido. Era por esa razón que ahora se encontraba refugiándose de la lluvia esperando a que llegaran por él. No tenía datos por lo que no podía ver que tan lejos o cerca estaba el conductor de él, tan sólo sabía cuál era el coche al que debía subirse. Temblaba de frío. No entendía cómo es que Jin no lo sentía, él se estaba congelando.

En algún momento un coche similar al que esperaba se estaciono cerca de él, al fin. Corrió hacia este y se subió sin molestarse en revisar las placas.

—Me ha salvado la vida me estaba muriendo allá fuera. No pensé que fuera a llegar tan rápido.

—¿Hoseok?

El susodicho volteó a verlo sonriente sólo para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Jungkook. Oh, por supuesto.

—Ah… ¿no es acaso el chico que le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amigo?.

El menor pareció encogerse ligeramente y volteó hacia otro lado.

—A mi también me da gusto verte, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a desayunar con Jin y ya iba de regreso a casa. Pensé que este era el taxi que pedí, lo siento— hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta pero pronto fue detenido por el menor —No, está bien, quédate. Yo te llevo—.

—Aprecio la intención pero no puedo cancelar mi viaje, me lo van a cobrar.

—Yo te lo repongo no te preocupes.

Jungkook volvió a prender el coche evitando que el otro hiciera algo más. Hoseok suspiró y se puso el cinturón de seguridad tras haber cancelado su antiguo viaje.

—¿Estás tratando de secuestrarme a caso?

—No, sólo quiero platicar contigo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Ah, ya… no recordaba que fuéramos así de cercanos— bromeó el otro.

—Por algo se empieza… ¿me podría dar tu dirección por favor?

Hoseok comenzó a darle indicaciones a lo que el otro asintió. Los primeros minutos del trayecto pasaron en completo silencio por ambas partes.

—¿Cómo has estado Hobi?

—¿Yo? bien gracias— el mayor se removió en su asiento sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía de qué hablar. —Te vi en la tele el otro día—.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, algo sobre un asesinato. Pensé que te dedicabas a los divorcios.

—Y lo hago, nada más que este caso se puso algo complicado… no voy a decir nada más pero digamos que encontraron a la amante y pues la esposa no lo tomó nada bien. Si no hubiera hecho nada habríamos ganado.

—Pocas son las personas que logran mantener la calma cuando descubren que los están engañando ¿sabes?

—Jimin no tuvo muchos problemas en hacerlo.

Hoseok mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro. Se frotó la cara.

—¿Tú crees? Tal vez al inicio pero creeme que no le duró mucho. Es un completo desastre.

Pudo observar como el menor se tensaba ligeramente por la forma en que sostenía el volante.

—Por cierto bonito coche, ¿es tuyo?

—No, es de Taehyung, casi no lo usa así que lo tomé prestado al ver que iba a llover.

—¿Vienes del trabajo?

—Sí, así es.

Hoseok se quedó pensando.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué te estacionaste en frente del restaurante? ¿Ibas a entrar o...?

—No, sólo que… no sé, aún no quería llegar a casa, el clima esta muy agradable. Llámame loco pero me gusta manejar bajo la lluvia.

—Que romántico. De saberlo te dejaba disfrutar tu momento en paz.

—No hay problema, en realidad estamos algo lejos de la casa de Taehyung así que me salió mejor.

Hoseok lo miró curioso. Entonces no quería llegar a casa aún.

—¿Y por qué no invitar a Taehyung? Digo, esto me suena a algo que las parejas suelen hacer, caminar bajo la lluvia y así.

—A Tae no le gustan esta clase de cosas.

Sí claro y Hoseok había nacido ayer. Eso era una pésima excusa.

—Cambiando de tema un poco, hay algo que quería preguntarte Hoseok.

—Dispara.

—Uhm— pudo observar cómo movía sus rodillas de manera inquieta —¿E-es verdad que Jimin está saliendo con Suga? Taehyung me contó el otro día...—.

—No, no están saliendo. Aunque últimamente sí pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero es algo platónico.

—Oh ya veo— por alguna extraña razón se veía demasiado satisfecho con esa respuesta —Sí, eso mismo pensé. Tae suele exagerar las cosas—.

—¿Habría algún problema con que lo estuvieran haciendo?

—No, para nada. Ellos son libres de estar con quien quieran, era pura curiosidad.

Hoseok quería probar algo.

—Aunque... ya no estoy seguro de eso ¿sabes?. Jimin estuvo muy risueño toda esta semana, desde el sábado que salió con Suga en realidad, tal vez algo pasó.

—¿...tú crees?

—Sí, además no dejaba de hablar de Suga todo el tiempo. Puede que le guste.

—Hmm, quien sabe, no parece ser su tipo.

—Ahí te equivocas Jungkook, a Jimin siempre le han gustado los "chicos malos", Jon Kortajarena es el amor de su vida para que te des una idea. Puede que Suga en realidad sea un bombón en el fondo pero, ¿No crees que entra justo en ese perfil?

—Quién sabe— el tono que utilizaba Jungkook se había vuelto completamente seco. Hoseok cayó en cuenta de que había encontrado una mina, sonrió satisfecho y miró por la ventana. Que fácil era descifrar a sus amigos.

—¿Quién es Jon Kotajarena?

—La verdad no tengo idea, creo que es un modelo, Jimin lo vió una vez en la tele y desde entonces se obsesionó.

—Ah, ya veo.

Dentro de poco llegaron al complejo de apartamentos de Hoseok, este se estiró y quitó su cinturón.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, no te hubieras molestado— trató de abrir la puerta pero esta seguía teniendo seguro —¿Jungkook?—.

Este tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, ni siquiera pareció perturbarse cuando su amigo lo llamó. Hoseok suspiró y lo sacudió.

—Tierra llamando a Jeon Jung Kook, responde por favor.

—¿Qué? Ah… lo siento— quitó los seguros del coche —Perdón me quedé pensando en algo—.

—Me di cuenta, ¿todo bien?

—Todo bien— Jungkook miró atrás de Hoseok mordiendo su labio —¿Jimin se está quedando contigo no?—.

—Sí, desde hace un tiempo— miró hacia donde el joven abogado miraba —¿Quiéres que le llame?—.

—Ah no, no hay necesidad.

Hoseok asintió y bajó del coche.

—Nos vemos después Jungkook, en serio muchas gracias— caminó hacia la entrada sólo para detenerse y mirar atrás, suspiró. El menor aún no se movía —¿Jungkook?—.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?

—Adiós.

Jungkook parpadeó y asintió. Prendió su coche y partió. El mayor se le quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista. Un baño era lo que necesitaba, eso y comida, ya volvía a darle hambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon se encontraba en la cocina pensando en qué iba a preparar cuando pudo escuchar voces en la entrada. Se acercó pensando que quizá tocarían.

—No lo sé Suga, ¿qué sucede si llega de repente?

—Te prometo que no, no estaba en la mañana. Pasa la noche aquí… de verdad quiero hacer esto contigo.

—Yo sé… sólo que… Namjoon…

—No debería importarte él, esto se trata de nosotros.

Namjoon miró la puerta sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

—Si vas a traer gente a la casa al menos asegurate que… ¿Jimin?— había abierto la puerta con intención de arruinar el momento pero jamás hubiera imaginado que el acompañante de su amigo fuera el menor —H-hola perdón, ya decía que tu voz se me hacía familiar—.

Jimin parecía un siervo el cual había sido atrapado por un coche a mitad de la carretera en la noche. Movía su boca tratando de decir algo sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Suga por su lado estaba como si nada, pasó por un lado de Namjoon dirigiéndose hacia su cama.

—¿Namjoon te molestaría dormir afuera hoy?

—Uhm no… en lo absoluto.

—N-no hay necesidad de eso— intervino Jimin rápidamente ganándose la atención de ambos muchachos —No le avisé a Hobi que estaría afuera por tanto tiempo, será mejor que regrese ya a casa—.

—¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje?— Namjoon no tenía en realidad deseos de dormir en un motel pero estaba seguro que dada la situación Suga haría lo mismo por él así que insistió.

—Hay unas cosas que necesito platicar con él, lo siento mucho Suga… uhm me la pasé muy bien hoy, hablamos después— no recibió ninguna clase de respuesta —N-nos vemos— el menor salió despavorido del lugar.

Namjoon cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró a su amigo que en el momento se encontraba sonriendo como un idiota.

—Okay, ¿de qué me perdí?

—Estamos saliendo Namjoon, dijo que le gustaba— comentó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!— el castaño se acercó tomando asiento en el borde de la cama —Pensé que habías dicho que no había forma de que esto pasara—.

—Pues al parecer sí— Suga se balanceaba ligeramente —Me siento muy mal de no haber dicho nada cuando se fue pero se veía tan adorable estando nervioso, después le mandaré un mensaje pidiendo disculpas—.

Era extraño ver a Suga así, ni siquiera cuando ellos habían salido había actuado de esa manera. Realmente quería estar feliz por el otro, llevaba años queriendo esto, pero algo no terminaba de convencerlo. Todo se veía demasiado… conveniente para su gusto.

—Oye Suga no es que quiera desanimarte ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿estás seguro de esto? Recordemos que hasta hace poco Jimin seguía estando mal por Jungkook, sin mencionar que llevan muy poco saliendo, ¿no crees que en realidad...?

—No, el dijo que le gusto y yo le creo.

—Por favor Suga, piensalo un poco mejor, no quiero que salgas lastimado por esto.

El rubio se incorporó, su expresión volvió a ser seria como siempre.

—Ya lo pensé lo necesario, no importa cómo lo vea en todas las situaciones hubiera llegado a esta misma solución— comenzó a explicar —Confía en mi Namjoon, yo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo. Jimin ya no piensa más en Jungkook—.

—Confío en ti, no en él. Nadie supera las cosas de la noche a la mañana.

—Recordemos que ya van meses desde que terminaron. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba para terminar de curarse era darse cuenta de que hay personas que están dispuesta a tratarlo como se merece.

—Sigue sin convencerme del todo— comentó recostandose en la cama —Pero bueno si tú estás seguro entonces lo voy a dejar en paz… sólo ten cuidado Suga, por favor. Odiaría verte triste—.

—No te preocupes por eso, voy a estar bien. No podría estar más contento ahora. Vas a ver que todo resulta de maravilla— comentó mientras se acomodaba a un lado del más alto.

—Eso espero.

A Suga le llegó un mensaje, rápidamente sacó su celular para ver de quién se trataba. Sonrió tontamente.

—¿Por qué es tan lindo? Dime Namjoon.

—No lo sé Suga.

—Está pidiendo disculpas por haberse ido como se fue y me dijo que me quería— dijo mientras le enseñaba su celular —También dice que lamenta mucho haberte molestado—.

—Oh dile que no se preocupe, cuando quiera puede venir, sólo avisen con tiempo por favor.

—Lo prometo.

Namjoon asintió.

—¿Sabes? a pesar de todo esto de verdad me inspira lo que pasó contigo y Jimin. Si eso que parecía imposible se pudo entonces nada nos detiene a mí y a Jin.

—¡Ja! Suerte con eso.

El menor le dio un almohadazo y se paró.

—Voy por algo de cenar a la tienda, ¿gustas que te traiga algo?

—Nah, está bien.

—De acuerdo, ya vuelvo— dicho eso salió por la puerta dejando a Suga solo con sus pensamientos. Este sacó rápidamente su celular y continuó hablando con Jimin felizmente. Ahora con mayor razón tenía que conseguir trabajo, si ahorraba lo suficiente podría llevarlo de vacaciones a alguna playa bonita o invitarlo a cenar a algun restaurante elegante. Estaba de verdad emocionado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin miraba su celular sonriente guardándolo en su bolsillo. Miró la puerta que se encontraba frente a él y suspiró. Entró dando saltitos.

—¿Hobi ya llegaste?

El chico en cuestión se encontraba desparramado en la sala comiendo lo que parecían ser alitas. Corrió hacia él pegando un brinco para después abrazarlo. Hoseok soltó un quejido puesto que Jimin había alcanzado a pegarle en las costillas.

—Jiminie hola, ¿qué tal? ¿ahora por qué tan cariñoso?

—Nada más porque te quiero mucho.

—Aww Minnie— el mayor se acomodó de manera que pudiera abrazarlo mejor llenando su cabeza de besos —Yo también te quiero mucho, no sabes como te extrañé el día de hoy—.

—Pero nos vimos en la mañana.

—Igual— dijo haciendo un gesto dramático —No vuelvas a abandonarme de esa manera, te necesito para recargar fuerzas—.

—Entonces sólo me quieres porque te sirvo.

—Exactamente.

Jimin hizo un puchero y trató de soltarse del agarre del otro. Hoseok tan sólo rió escandalosamente abrazándolo con más fuerza todavía.

—Es broma Chimmy.

—Hobi no puedo respirar.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que me crees y que me quieres.

—Está bien, está bien también te quiero Hobi y te creo, dejame ir por favor— Jimin batallaba fuertemente por liberarse.

—Hmm, no lo sé, ¿debería hacerlo? No sonaste muy convencido.

—¡Hoseok!

Finalmente lo soltó, Jimin tomó una profunda bocanada de aire buscando regular su respiración. Hoseok lo miraba divertido.

—Ten, te ofrezco esta alita en señal de paz.

—La acepto pero que sepas que me ofende muchísimo.

Ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces?

El rubio volteó a verlo curioso teniendo algo de salsa embarrada en uno de sus cachetes. El mayor tomó una servilleta y limpió su cara.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Pasó algo bueno? Últimamente siento que estás más animado que ántes.

—Oh eso— por un momento pudo ver como su amigo se movía nerviosamente en su lugar —No te vayas a enojar por favor—.

—¿Enojar? ¿Por qué me enojaría?

—Es que...— Jimin dejó el hueso en un botecito que estaba sobre la mesa —E-estoy saliendo con Suga ahora—.

Hoseok por poco se tragó el hueso que estaba en su boca. Tosió con fuerza viendo incrédulo a Jimin.

—¿Que estás haciendo qué? Jimin, ¡¿Te volviste loco a caso?!

—Te dije que no te enojaras.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas? ¡Esto está mal! ¡Más que mal, es terrible!

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Suga me trata bien nunca me ha forzado a nada y es muy guapo. Es muy buena persona.

—Eso no lo cuestiono Jimin, yo _sé_ que Suga es buena persona, de quién me estoy empezando a cuestionar eso eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste? Sabes perfectamente que aún no estás bien, lo estás usando.

Jimin lo miró sumamente herido.

—¿De verdad me crees esa clase de persona? Yo jamás sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sabías que me iba a enojar? Si estuvieras haciendo algo bueno y no lo dudaras entonces no habrías tenido miedo de eso.

—Tenía miedo porque siempre que menciono su nombre te pones así, dime la verdad ¿el problema es porque te preocupas por mí o porque estás celoso?

—¿Celoso?— Hoseok llevó una mano a su frente y negó —Ahora resulta que estoy celoso, claro—.

—Voy a regresar a mi apartamento.

—¿Qué?

Jimin parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas pero el tono que utilizaba era firme.

—Ya me escuchaste, voy a volver a vivir en mi apartamento. El que compré con Jungkook. Tu problema es que crees que no lo he superado y no es el caso, ya no me importa en lo absoluto. Puedo regresar a ese lugar sin problemas, ya no necesito que me tengas más lástima.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio. Hoseok odiaba tener que hacer esto pero era la única forma para hacer caer en cuenta a Jimin lo mucho que aún le afectaba el tema.

—Hoy me trajo Jungkook a la casa.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando iba saliendo de mi encuentro con Jin estaba esperando a que llegaran por mí y sin querer me subí a su coche. Me preguntó mucho por ti, parecía estar muy interesado en tu relación con Suga.

—Ah— contestó el menor simplemente —Que bien por ti supongo—.

Hoseok no podía creerlo, no sólo Jimin no estaba reaccionando sino que el tema parecía serle indiferente por completo. Ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar, ¿sería que de verdad ya lo había superado? Por algún motivo aquella idea no terminaba de sentarse bien en su cabeza pero el joven bailarín no le estaba dando ninguna prueba que reforzara su teoría.

—¿Sólo eso tenías que decir?

—Jimin es que esto no tiene sentido, hace una semana no podía decir su nombre sin echarte a llorar, ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

—Me enamoré de alguien más, tan sencillo como eso Hoseok— el menor se levantó del sillón —Esperaba que fueras a reaccionar de esta manera, pero no que me fueras a incriminar de la forma en que lo hiciste. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no podrías apoyarme un poquito más?—.

—Jimin entiende por favor…

—¿Sabes qué? olvídalo, ya vi que no. Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.— se fue en dirección a su cuarto —Mañana voy a comenzar con la mudanza, no me traje muchas cosas así que creo que puedo acabar rápido. Disculpa todas las molestias que te causé, buenas noches— dicho eso dio un portazo. Poco después Hoseok pudo escuchar un ligero sollozo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se tumbó en el sillón. Llevó otra alita a su boca masticandola pensativo. Seguía sin estar convencido.


	9. Capítulo IX

Jimin dejó las bolsas sobre el sillón de la sala y se tumbó en éste soltando un suspiro. Al final habían sido más cosas de las que había contado al inicio, probablemente tenía que ver con sus últimas compras compulsivas. El muchacho sabía que no era algo bueno, hace mucho que no le pasaba, pero cada vez que se ponía nervioso o se sentía mal le nacía una terrible necesidad de comprar en exceso. Acudió a algunos psicólogos para consultar acerca de ello y la gran mayoría concluyó que estaba tratando de compensar algún vacío emocional y que tenía que aprender a controlarlo. Cuando trataban de indagar más a fondo dejaba de ir. No estaba de humor para que lo psicoanalizaran, había cosas que estaban mejor si no las tocaba y ya.

—Al fin acabamos— Hoseok se sentó a un lado suyo abanicándose con su mano —Dios Jimin, debes relajarte con tus compras. Entiendo que te gusten los suéteres y esas cosas, pero esto es demasiado—.

—Si tanto te molesta no hubieras venido.

—Ajá, ¿Y dejarte solo con todo esto? ¿Qué planeabas hacer? Es demasiado como para que lo trajeras tú solo y ninguno de los dos tiene coche.

—Hubiera traído unas cosas conmigo y después iría por el resto. No tiene ciencia.

Hoseok lo miró, notando como el menor aun se negaba a verlo. Era evidente que seguía enojado con él, pero se rehusaba a pedirle perdón, nada de lo que le había dicho el día anterior era mentira. El bailarín sólo tenía su orgullo herido, ya se le pasaría dentro de poco. El mayor se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular por el lugar, a pesar de que no ser muy espacioso era algo lujoso. Jungkook había aportado más probablemente. El diseño del lugar era algo minimalista sin embargo, tan sólo había uno que otro cuadro colgando de la pared lo que extrañó en sobre manera a Jhope, Jimin siempre había sido muy fanático de llenar las casas hasta el techo de objetos y cualquier cosa que le pareciera que iba con el estilo del lugar. Para el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí esperaba que al menos hubiera decorado la cocina.

—Que raro que este lugar esté tan vacío.

—Ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente dinero como para decoración.

—¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que Jungkook ganaba miles.

—No lo sé. Siempre que se lo comentaba decía que no tenía. Nunca entendí porqué— Jimin miraba uno de los cuadros, era una foto de la pareja en un parque. Jimin se levantó y la quitó haciendo que el lugar quedará aún más vacío. Uno por uno fue quitandolos todos. Salió del apartamento dispuesto a tirarlos, a mitad del camino se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Terminó metiendolos en una caja y escondiendola en el clóset, el que las fotos ya no tuvieran una razón de ser no significa que los marcos tuvieran que ser desperdiciados. Los guardaría para después. Además, ir a imprimirlas había costado mucho por lo que era mejor conservarlas y ver qué hacer después con ellas.

Regresó de nuevo a donde estaba Hoseok quien echaba un vistazo a su cocina.

—Hablas en serio cuando dices que Jungkook le tenía terror a los microondas.

—Sé que suena ridículo pero es la verdad. Al inicio teníamos uno, lo que provocaba que no se acercara ni por accidente a la cocina. Se volvió algo impráctico así que me tuve que deshacer de él. Cuando quería calentar algo tenía que ir con los vecinos.

—¿Eso no es más impráctico aun?

—Mientras Jungkook estuviera cómodo realmente no me importaba— Jimin volvió a sentarse en la sala —Bueno, ahora no importa, creo que en la semana iré a comprar uno—.

Su amigo asintió sonriente y fue a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Hobi?

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… no te vas.

—Ah— el castaño rió algo incomodó ¿era su manera de correrlo? —No quiero dejarte solo aún, también acabo de pedir comida— en el momento que dijo eso alguien tocó al timbre. Miró la puerta extrañado —Eso fue rápido, ¡voy!— se fue antes de que su amigo pudiera responder algo. Jimin se puso de pie.

—No Hobi, espera.

El mayor no lo escuchó abriendo la puerta.

—Oigan que buen servicio, acabo de hacer mi orden… oh— al otro lado de la puerta no se encontraba el repartidor sino Suga sosteniendo un ramo de flores en sus manos. Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro perplejos.

—Ah Hoseok, Jimin no me había dicho que ibas a estar aquí, perdón.

—No te disculpes, yo tampoco sabía que ibas a venir.

—Bueno es que me contó acerca de la mudanza y pensé en venir a dar apoyo moral.

—Ah, que amable— la sonrisa del castaño era amplia aunque algo tensa —No tienes que molestarte por eso, yo tengo todo bajo con...—.

—¡Suga!— Jimin apartó a Hoseok con algo de fuerza provocando que el mayor perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Miró al de menor estatura sintiendose ligeramente ofendido, no solía ser así de brusco con él.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir, y esto…

Suga le ofreció el ramo de flores con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que servirían de decoración, según recuerdo amas los tulipanes.

—Y es uno de cada color, en serio gracias— ante eso le dio un beso que ninguno de los otros dos presentes parecía estar esperando. Hoseok se cruzó de brazos mirando escéptico la escena, después de aquél momento Jimin arrastró a su ligeramente más atontado "novio" dentro del apartamento mientras él mismo portaba una gran sonrisa. Parecía ser genuina.

—Va a ser muy cansado tener que guardar todo en el mismo lugar otra vez. No debí haber llevado tantas cosas.

—Si somos los dos podemos acabar rápido, no te preocupes.

—Yoongi ¿qué dices? No, yo te invite para ver una película. Me voy a ocupar con esto otro día, no te preocupes.

—Mientras más lo pospongas más flojera te va a dar después. Mejor aprovecha ahora.

—Yo puedo ayudar también— intervino Hoseok rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio —Igual me iba a quedar más tiempo, encargué comida después de todo. Entre los tres podemos volver esto mucho más ágil para que puedan ver su película en paz—.

Jimin miró a su mejor amigo con desconfianza, parecía que no iba a olvidar tan facilmente la conversación que habían tenido el otro día.

—Ahora que lo pienso sólo pedí comida para mí, ¿por qué no encargan algo ustedes también?

—Me parece buena idea, hay un local de alitas cerca de aquí, ¿te molestaría ir a traer algo Suga?

—¿Yo solo? ¿No sería mejor que pidieramos por teléfono y ya?— ambos amigos lo miraron, el chico ni siquiera dudó de cuál era el mensaje que trataban de transmitirle —Ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal hacer algo de ejercicio—.

—Bien— Jimin le entregó su cartera —Toma lo que necesites de ahí, ni se te ocurra pagar por todo de nuevo—.

—De acuerdo, los veo en un rato— se escabulló en cuanto pudo dándole a los otros chicos su muy deseada soledad. Había ciertas cosas que necesitaban discutir.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, Jimin en cambio comenzó a desempacar y guardar cosas en sus respectivos lugares.

—Pensé que no estabas a favor de esto.

—No lo estaba, y sigo sin estarlo— agregó Hoseok mientras examinaba de cerca la estatua de un gatito —Pero tampoco quiero seguir discutiendo contigo acerca de esto… te ves más feliz de lo que has estado las últimas semanas conmigo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo y rezar para que emno termine como creo que lo hará. Yo sé que no eres tonto, si te metes en esto debe ser por un buen motivo así que confiaré en tu decisión—.

—¿Eso fue una disculpa?

—No, porque no considero que haya hecho algo mal— caminó hacia él con su mano extendida —Es una oferta de paz, no quiero que sigas molesto conmigo Jiminie. Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero más que a nadie en la vida—.

Jimin sintió su corazón apachurrarse ante eso y corrió hacia el más alto dejando lo que tenía en la mano. Lo abrazó con fuerza colgándose como un koala.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar enojado por más tiempo contigo Hobi, eres el mejor.

Hoseok besó su frente e hizo que levantara su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos acariciando su mejilla levemente.

—Sólo necesito que me jures algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Júrame por favor que en serio estás enamorado de Suga. Que esto no es solamente para superar a Jungkook o vengarte de él.

Algo que pareció duda pasó por los ojos del menor tan rápido que Hoseok no alcanzó a registrar de qué se trataba.

—Lo prometo Hobi, Suga realmente me gusta. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida, puedes confiar en mí.

El castaño soltó un leve suspiro desalborotando el cabello del otro. Había tenido la esperanza de que en ese momento Jimin colapsara y fuera sincero acerca de toda la situación, parecía estar muy enfrascado en mantener aquella extraña relación que comenzaba a formar con Suga. Antes estaba seguro de que se trataba de una farsa, pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si era el caso. El bailarín había hablado con tanta seguridad y franqueza, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, existía la posibilidad de que ambos chicos se gustaran genuinamente el uno al otro y todo resultara bien. Una relación como esa era lo que Jimin necesitaba, estaba seguro de que Suga preferiría morir a traicionar a su amigo. Tenía que ser un poco más positivo en cuanto a dicha relación por el bienestar de ambos.

El estar dudando tanto podría ser lo que en realidad desequilibrara las cosas entre ellos dos.

—Lamento haber corrido a Suga de esa manera, necesitaba platicar contigo cuanto antes.

—No, está bien, de igual manera fui yo el que lo mandó a comprar comida. Yo creo que entiende.

—Eres muy afortunado entonces.

—Lo soy— comentó el menor con una sonrisa triste —Como sea, sigamos desempacando. Sirve que no le tocan tantas cosas a él cuando regrese— Hobi asintió y tomó una de las bolsas dirigiéndose al cuarto de Jimin.

—Si guardas cosas en el closet procura no llenarlo, necesitaré algo de espacio.

—Claro, ¿para qué?

Jimin no contestó a esa ni a ninguna otra pregunta, ya habían platicado lo suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde Jimin y Suga se encontraban tranquilos viendo televisión en la sala. Estaban recostados en el sillón más grande, el mayor detrás del bailarín abrazandolo. Aunque por sus estaturas hubiera resultado un poco más conveniente que la posición fuese al revés, Jimin no se quejaba, extrañaba que alguien lo tomará de esa manera. Ciertamente Hoseok lo había hecho varias veces, pero el contexto era muy distinto ahora.

Se encontraban viendo una película de terror barata que Jimin había insistido hasta morir que era buena, la basura de las alitas descansaba tranquilamente en la mesa de cristal frente a ellos. Suga por su parte había perdido todo interés en el filme y ahora se dedicaba a fingir que aún le prestaba atención mientras acariciaba el torso expuesto del menor ligeramente.

—No pensé que querrías mudarte de nuevo aquí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pensé que el estar aquí te traería recuerdos y tan sólo te lastimaría más, ¿estás seguro de esto? Todavía puedes regresar con Hoseok.

Jimin pausó la película para no perderse ninguna escena, era evidente que no iba a poder evitar el tema. Igual había algo que deseaba discutir con Suga que estaba relacionado con eso.

—Si te soy sincero no me siento muy seguro de esto… pero quiero hacerlo— lo miró a los ojos —Ya no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para Hobi y no es como si pudiera comprarme otro lugar donde vivir y ya—.

—Podrías vender este y usar el dinero.

—Pensé en eso, pero no lo sé. Me gusta este lugar, independientemente de lo que haya pasado aquí. No quiero que Jungkook me arruine también esto, ya permití que interfiriera con muchas otras cosas. Supongo que es una manera de comenzar a olvidarlo.

—¿Comenzar?

—Terminar, terminar de olvidarlo. Ya no pienso más en él.

—De acuerdo— Suga se acomodó de manera que Jimin quedó debajo de él —Si estás seguro entonces te creo— besó su mejilla de manera amorosa. Esto provocó que el menor soltara una risita nerviosa.

—A pesar de todo lo que acabo de decir todavía siento que va a ser muy complicado vivir aquí solo… así que estaba pensando que quizá podrías venir a vivir aquí conmigo.

Suga soltó una carcajada y le jaló la nariz. La falta de respuesta del mayor frustró ligeramente a Jimin. No le había creído.

—Hablo en serio.

—Jimin, ¿vivir juntos? ¿desde ahora?

—Sé que es algo precipitado, pero ¿no crees que no hay mejor momento que el hoy? Nos llevamos conociendo por años, creo que eso ha de contar para algo— el mayor negó poco convencido del argumento que estaba intentando utilizar —Oh vamos Suga, no es una mala idea—.

—Jimin te quiero y todo pero si te soy sincero no tengo ganas de vivir en el mismo lugar donde conviviste con él por años. No me suena a una buena idea.

—Olvídate de él por favor, ya no es su hogar. Es mío… y podría ser nuestro. Quiero un nuevo inicio, comenzar todo desde cero… contigo. No quiero estar solo, no pienso pedirte otra cosa jamás.

Ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro tratando de descifrar qué estaba pasando por la mente del otro sin éxito. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Si no quieres estar solo, ¿entonces por qué mejor no te vas a vivir conmigo y Namjoon?

—No hay suficiente espacio para los tres. Tú mismo lo dijiste el otro día.

—No pareció importarte mucho, te ví muy dispuesto a compartir cama conmigo.

—Suga, sólo estaba tratando de coquetear. No hablaba en serio, además ¿no crees que sería algo incómodo para Namjoon tenernos ahí?

Suga apretó los labios.

—No quiero dejar a Namjoon solo.

—¿Es tu novio a caso?

Esto provocó que el mayor se atragantara y mirara a _su novio _incrédulo.

—No. Es mi mejor amigo, ya deberías saber eso.

—Él va a estar bien, no tiene cinco años. Ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez necesiten darse algo de espacio.

—Jimin esto no es debatible. A menos que vayamos a casarnos no pienso moverme de donde estoy. Punto.

Jimin hizo un fuerte puchero y se cruzó de brazos quitandose al otro de encima.

—Como quieras entonces— puso _play_ a la película ignorando por completo a Suga, el berrinche era la última carta de negociación que le quedaba. Estaba resultando a la vez la más efectiva. El mayor lo miraba fijamente sin saber qué hacer, sabía que el otro estaba exagerando a propósito para hacer que aceptara, aún así no podía evitar caer en sus trucos. Aunque siendo objetivos tener un día a Jimin contento no era equiparable a dejar atrás la poca estabilidad que tenía.

Era demasiado riesgoso, ciertamente podría resultar beneficioso para él, pero aún había algo que no le sabía del todo bien en todo esto. Muy probablemente tenía que ver con que el lugar aún gritaba Jungkook en algunas partes de la casa. Esa clase de sensación no iba a desaparecer con tanta facilidad y Suga no se sentía cómodo con aquello.

—Dejame pensarlo Minnie, no estoy seguro del todo aunque sí me gustaría vivir contigo.

—Confía en mí un poco más

—Lo hago Jimin, no te miento, pero tú también debes entender que esto no es fácil para mí. Se que Jungkook ya no significa nada para ti, pero, otra vez, este lugar tiene guardado demasiados recuerdos. No me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo mientras piensas en él.

—Eso no va a pasar— Jimin volvió a verlo sin molestarse ahora en pausar la película —Me voy a deshacer de todas sus cosas, lo prometo. No va a quedar nada que me pueda recordar a él, se volverá nuestro espacio y podremos hacer con él lo que se nos pegue la gana— le sonrió y eso fue lo único que Suga necesitó para terminar de convencerse —Piensalo, este apartamento ya está pagado, así que tampoco te tendrías que preocupar por la renta otra vez. Podrás enfocarte en ahorrar mientras consigues trabajo—.

—Voy a comentarselo a Namjoon y después te digo que decidí, ¿etsá bien? Aún hay algunas cosas que necesito organizar.

—Está bien, entiendo. Espero que aceptes— el menor miró la pantalla y soltó un quejido —Mira, por tu culpa ya me perdí la parte más importante de la película— los protagonistas ahora se encontraban corriendo de algo que Jimin no había alcanzado a ver.

—Quitala ya Jimin, es la peor película de miedo que he visto.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Es muy interesante! De verdad quiero averiguar quién es el que está detrás de todas esas desapariciones.

Suga soltó un bufido.

—Por favor, es más que obvio que es el hermano. No tiene ciencia, mientras menos sospechoso se vea más probable es que sea el culpable. Además piensalo un poco, ¿por qué otra razón jamás ve algo de lo que los demás le dicen a pesar de que siempre pasa en frente de sus narices? Está fingiendo claramente. Seguro va a acabar matando a todos al final.

—...No te creo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Jimin apagó la televisión y miró a Suga como si se tratara del peor ser humano del planeta.

—Te odio, eres un aburrido.

—Hagamos algo más— comentó Suga ignorándolo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

—¿Qué propones?

—Hm, no lo sé. Dame un beso, eso siempre me ayuda a pensar.

Jimin rió tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—Por supuesto— el otro no se movía de donde estaba. Una amplia sonrisa juguetona decoraba sus facciones, bajó su rostro haciendo que quedara a milímetros del otro. Podía sentir el aliento de Jimin en sus nariz —¿Quieres ver que sí?—.

El bailarín no hizo ningún intento para apartarlo. Miraba expectante a su novio dispuesto a tomar el siguiente paso que el otro decidiera. Suga cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo de manera suave y dulce. Pese a que él había sido quien había tomado la iniciativa se sentía algo nervioso e inseguro, ¿Jimin quería esto? No quería forzarlo a nada. Se detuvo separándose ligeramente sólo para poder ver mejor la expresión del menor y asegurarse que esto era algo consensual. Antes de poder verlo a detalle el menor volvió a capturar sus labios haciendo que el beso fuera mucho más hambriento que antes. Esa era la señal que necesitaba.

Suga ahora continuó con mayor seguridad. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Jimin quitándoselo de la cara, sus manos comenzaron a bajar conforme se iba sintiendo un poco más valiente como para explorar el cuerpo de su novio. De alguna manera terminaron en los muslos del más joven apretandolos. Había soñado tanto con ellos, ahora podía sentirlos a su antojo.

Suga bajó hasta el cuello del menor depositando besos en éste. Jimin tembló ante la sensación soltando un ligero gemido. El mayor ahora acariciaba sus trasero, deseaba deshacerse de todas las prendas del menor, comenzaban a ser un estorbo. Quería ver finalmente cómo se veía el otro sin éstas, necesitaba verlo al menos una vez en su vida. Aunque se le parara el corazón. Podía sentir como comenzaba a subir la temperatura, a pesar de que dolía se frotaba en contra del menor haciendo evidente el gran problema que estaba comenzando a surgir en sus pantalones.

Llevó sus manos hasta la camisa del bailarín desabrochándola torpemente, una vez logró hacerlo se quedó admirando el pecho de su novio. Era perfecto. Iba a continuar con los pantalones cuando unas manos temblorosas lo detuvieron haciendo que alzara la vista. Jimin lo veía con ojos llorosos.

—Aún no…

—No te va a doler, lo prometo Minnie, voy a cuidarte.

—L-lo sé es sólo que… — el chico buscaba frenéticamente una excusa —E-es muy pronto—.

—¿Es muy pronto para esto pero no para mudarnos juntos?

—Suga.

—Lo sé bebé, sólo estoy jugando— besó su frente y trató de acostarse a un lado de él. Se detuvo y mordió su labio, no podía negar que se sentía algo frustrado. Una parte muy oscura de su mente le rogaba que ignorara las súplicas del menor y tan sólo le arrancara la ropa haciéndolo suyo… él lo había provocado después de todo. Por supuesto era una pésima lógica, gracias al cielo se dio cuenta de ello antes de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. No era un animal.

—Lo siento creo que tengo que ir al baño.

—E-esta bien, yo… lo siento mucho Suga, necesito un tiempo.

—Ey— Suga hizo que lo viera a los ojos —No te disculpes jamás por eso, ¿sí? No quiero que pienses que te quiero sólo para esto. Si quieres ir lento, iremos lento. Yo fui el que se perdió el control. No fue tu culpa, ¿ok?—.

Jimin asintió levemente sin lucir del todo convencido.

—Bien… ya regreso, necesito unos minutos. Mientras tanto aprovecha y termina de ver tu película toda aburrida— eso hizo que se ganará un almohadazo por parte del otro, lo hubiera podido esquivar con facilidad pero por ahora le daría el gusto. Se levantó y respiró hondo. Se fue al baño con la mirada del otro encima en todo momento.

En cuanto Suga cerró la puerta Jimin miró al techo e hizo una mueca. Todo iba a estar bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon iba en silencio en el coche con Jungkook. Desde que lo había ido a recoger, que ya era algo raro el que se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo, ninguno de los dos había dicho o hecho nada más que conducir por parte de Jungkook y mirar por la ventana contemplativo por parte de Namjoon.

—Hablé con la secretaría por cierto, al parecer no habían recibido el pago porque el sistema no estaba actualizado.

El mayor volteó a verlo y suspiró agotado.

—Imaginé que había sido algo así, ya me había preocupado. Amenazaron con sacarlo de ahí si no les daba el dinero en ese momento.

—No me extraña. Lo único que les preocupa es el dinero— llegaron a un bar algo apartado de la ciudad. A pesar de la zona, y del tipo de lugar del que se trataba, era bastante elegante y ligeramente alternativo. Muy del gusto de Jungkook —¿Cómo está por cierto?—.

—No lo sé, no hablamos en realidad. Ni siquiera he ido a visitarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez le ayudaría aunque sea un poco el verte.

—Lo dudo demasiado. No quiero hablar más del tema— Namjoon miró hacia el techo admirando los candelabros de este y soltó un silbido —Hoy te luciste—.

—Me ha estado bastante yendo bien en el trabajo, así que pensé que podría permitirme el darnos este lujo al menos por hoy. Alguien me comentó de este lugar, ya llevaba un tiempo queriendo venir.

—No sabes como quisiera tener la misma liquidez que tú como para llevar este estilo de vida constantemente.

—Ya te dije que es porque me ha estado yendo bien en el trabajo— comentó el menor divertido mientras revisaba la carta que les acababan de traer.

—Jungkook, un día bueno en el trabajo para mí significa que voy a poder comprar gomitas en el mandado. Sí entiendes la diferencia ¿cierto?

El menor no le respondió, demasiado enfrascado estaba en decidir qué era lo que iba a pedir para cenar, además de la bebida. Al ser el chofer responsable no podía darse el lujo de emborracharse y no había comido nada durante el día. Eso era muy peligroso sin duda alguna.

—¿Vas a pedir algo más a parte de las bebidas?

—No, estoy bien. No pienso hacerte gastar demasiado, además, comí antes de venir aquí.

Jungkook asintió cuando pareció recordar algo repentinamente.

—¿Es cierto que saliste a tomar un café con Jin el otro día?

Namjoon lo miró sin responder por unos momentos. Su mente trataba de encontrar una razón que justificara el que el otro supiera eso a pesar de que no le había comentado nada

—Si preguntas, Taehyung me dijo. Al parecer Jin se lo contó la última vez que se vieron.

—Ah, pues sí nos vimos el otro día, ¿qué tiene?

—Es que el otro día que lo vi traté de platicar con él pero parecía estar muy molesto por algún motivo conmigo… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Está molesto por lo de Taehyung, ¿no te ha comentado nada al respecto?

—Ese día en particular no, hablamos de todo menos de eso— comentó estirándose —Pero sí llevaba un tiempo hablando del tema, aunque lo he visto más tranquilo últimamente. Supongo que al fina lo dejó por la paz—.

—Eso espero, no quisiera perder su amistad por algo como esto. La de ninguno de ustedes en realidad, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos organizar algo y juntarnos los siete.

El mayor se quedó en silencio mirando sus uñas. Antes la idea le hubiera gustado, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de porqué el otro hacía lo que hacía.

—Personalmente no creo que vaya a ser algo que suceda durante un buen tiempo Jungkook.

—Si lo organizamos muy bien...— un apuesto hombre interrumpió la conversación de ambos amigos, era momento de pedir sus alimentos. Namjoon se limitó a lo más barato que encontró con alcohol mientras que Jungkook pidió una botella completa de Ron. No parecía tener intenciones de compartirla con el castaño, para estar tratando de medirse estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

—¿Estás seguro Kookie? Creo que es demasiado alcohol para ti solo, si te llega a dar algo no estoy seguro de que vaya a poder llevarte a casa en coche de nuevo… o a un hospital en dado caso.

—Me pides un taxi o una ambulancia, no pasa nada.

—Pero el coche...

El joven abogado tan sólo se encogió de hombros y tronó sus nudillos relajándose en su asiento.

—Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. Estamos aquí para conversar y tomar, no para pensar.

—Hoy en serio estás teniendo mala idea tras mala idea, ¿todo bien en casa? ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, todo está bien, perfecto— le sonrió tratando de convencerlo —Simplemente quiero dejar de jugar al serio abogado. Quiero volver a tener 8 años y no tener que preocuparme por nada—.

—No recordaba que los niños de 8 años tomarán alcohol.

—Tienes que actualizarte anciano, te estás quedando atrás.

Namjoon rodó los ojos ignorando su comentario, nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido alguno, era extraño que aún sin haber tomado nada ya estuviera actuando como un borracho. No le agradaba ni un poco aquella extraña actitud en su amigo.

—Estaba pensando regresar a casa temprano hoy.

—¿Por qué?— el otro lo miró con un puchero —¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?—.

—No es eso, Suga me mandó un mensaje diciendo que hay algo que quiere discutir conmigo. Parecía importante así que no quiero hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo.

El otro no parecía estar convencido, pero dejó de insistir. Recargó su cara en sus manos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Taehyung?

—Bien. Me trata bien, no me quejo— comentó en un tono ligeramente indiferente.

—Uy sí, no sabes lo feliz que te ves.

—Estas cosas llevan tiempo. No puedes esperar que todo esté perfecto desde el inicio. Formar algo sólido y duradero no pasa de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Siempre si es algo serio entonces?

—Quién sabe.

El mesero les trajo sus ordenes. No pasó por desapercibido la mirada que le dedicó a Jungkook antes de irse, la cual el joven respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces no era algo serio.

—Nunca en mi vida había visto copas con esta forma.

—Se supone que es para que conserve el sabor.

—A mí siempre me sabe igual.

Jungkook no hizo ningún intento por criticarlo. Él se encontraba en la misma situación aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, tenía una imagen que conservar a toda costa. Nunca se sabía si algún posible cliente se encontraba en el lugar, a pesar de eso el sitio se encontraba considerablemente vacío, tan solo un par de parejas más, entre las cuales se encontraban unos viejitos que los miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Sabías que me gustabas cuando pequeños?

Namjoon se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando al no haber esperado aquel comentario en lo absoluto. Tosió tratando en la mayor medida posible de no hacer un desastre, aunque jamás iba a regresar a ese lugar quería causar una buena impresión mientras durara.

—Bueno, gracias por el dato. No estoy seguro de que hacer con él ahora.

—Sólo era un comentario, me acordé el otro día mientras organizaba unas cosas— se sirvió otra copa con tranquilidad —No hablábamos mucho por la diferencia de edades, pero adoraba cada vez podía verte. Eras demasiado cool en ese entonces, no pude evitarlo—.

—¿Era…?— Namjoon negó no queriendo enfrascarse en los detalles —¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?—.

—¿Pues tú que crees? Era un niño, con el tiempo simplemente lo olvidé. Los recuerdos al igual que los sentimientos nunca durán— estaba siendo demasiado dramático —No vale la pena aferrarse a ellos cuando las demás personas nunca les dan la importancia que deberían—.

—Bueno, puede que algunas cosas que para ti tienen valor para otras personas no lo tengan, no eres el centro del universo— tomó un sorbo pensativo —Eso no significa que los recuerdos o sentimientos en general sean inútiles, complican las cosas a veces, pero es lo que le da sabor a la vida—.

—No entiendo porque los defiendes si tu más que nadie sabes lo fácil que es olvidar hasta a las personas que más quieres.

Namjoon apretó los puños y miró hacia otro lado. Cómo se atrevía.

—Y es por eso mismo que he aprendido a valorarlos más, porque no todos tienen la fortuna de conservarlos. Tal vez si aprendieras a controlarlos te darías cuenta de eso.

—Ya basta de conversaciones filosóficas, vamos a tomar— Jungkook tomó la copa de Namjoon que aún estaba a medio tomar y vertió algo más de alcohol en ella. Entonces si iban a compartir. Namjoon no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse con aquella mezcla de Ron con Vodka, no quería ni pensar en la cruda que iba a tener en el trabajo al día siguiente.

—Jungkook por favor moderate con lo que tomas, al ritmo que vamos ninguno de los dos va a ser capaz de regresarnos a casa.

—No pasa de que durmamos aquí— comentó sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi como si de una premonición se hubiese tratado ambos acabaron muertos antes de que pudieran dar las doce. Namjoon se encontraba derrumbado en el suelo fuera de la vista de todo los demás. Jungkook seguía sentado mirando su teléfono, ya veía algo borroso. Por algún motivo se encontraba en su lista de contactos aunque no recordaba haberle marcado a alguien, ¿o es que estaba apunto de hacerlo?

Una suave mano se posicionó en su hombro llamando su atención. Alzó los ojos tratando de enfocar la cara de la otra persona sin mucho éxito, la voz le resultaba familiar.

—Vamonos a casa Kookie.

—¿Viniste por mí?

—Claro, me acabas de llamar pidiendo que te recogiera, ¿no recuerdas?

Oh. No, no lo hacía. Bajó su mirada tratando desesperadamente de traer aquello de vuelta a su memoria sin éxito alguno, no podía creer que ya estaba tan mal como para no recordar haberle marcado a alguien.

Se puso de pie pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado por lo que perdió el equilibrio. La otra persona impidió que azotara con el suelo tomándolo con suma delicadeza.

—Ten cuidado, si no puedes caminar apóyate en mí. Vamos al coche.

Jungkook asintió levemente dejándose llevar por aquel extraño a quien no terminaba de identificar aún, su cerebro estaba tan nublado y confundido que dejó a Namjoon a su suerte en el suelo.

El moreno caminó cojeando durante todo el trayecto, sólo había una persona la que venía a su mente en aquél momento. Él siempre lo había cuidado cada vez que se ponía borracho, no cabía duda de que se trataba de él en esos momentos.

—Baila para mí— dijo arrastrando las palabras ganándose la mirada curiosa del otro joven.

—¿Bailar?

—Sí… tu amas hacerlo y adoro verte hacer las cosas que amas. Baila algo… ¿qué tal esa coreografía que has estado ensayando con tus alumnos últimamente? ¿de la que estabas muy orgulloso?

Taehyung miró al otro soltando una risita, ¿de qué le estaba hablando su novio? Debió de haber tomado mucho ese día. Era algo adorable verlo en ese estado.

—Jungkook, mi amor, no sé de qué estás hablando. Tú sabes que odio bailar.

El menor volteó a verlo igual de perdido. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver bien su rostro, aquél que siempre se había visto suave por el contraste de la luna ahora era anguloso y marcado. No era el que esperaba ver, pero sí con el que había estado conviviendo los últimos meses. Bajó su mirada.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa.

Taehyung lo subió al coche.

—Antes de eso vamos a pasar a la farmacia, sé de alguien que necesita una botella de agua o suero urgentemente o mañana va a tener una resaca que no lo va a dejar trabajar en paz.

—No necesito ningún agua tonta, sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir.

El profesor miró al chico con suma adoración. Adoraba cuando se comportaba como un niño berrinchudo, besó su frente con ternura.

—Te prometo que no nos vamos a tardar mucho, si tanto querías dormir entonces te hubiera ido a casa directo del trabajo.

El menor no le respondió, se había quedado dormido en una posición demasiado extraña en el asiento del copiloto. Cómo envidiaba su habilidad para dormir a pesar de todo. Después le preguntaría cuál era su secreto.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el lugar del piloto. Había sido algo raro que Jungkook hubiera tocado el tema del baile después de todos estos años, no esperaba que recordara esa época de su vida. Cada vez le sorprendía más toda la información inútil que el estado de ebriedad podía hacer que los demás compartieran. Al prender el coche soltó un suspiro. Había algo que no terminaba de agradarle de todo, de todas las cosas que su amante pudo haber recordado¿ por qué tuvo que ser esa en especifico? ¿En qué había estado pensando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La escuela donde Jin y Taehyung trabajaban siempre se había caracterizado por ser la más ostentosa de la zona. No les bastaba con que las personas pensarán automáticamente en dinero y prestigio al escuchar su nombre sino que además tenían que demostrarlo en todas sus decoraciones y equipo. Hoseok siempre había considerado que si se tenía los recursos necesarios para apoyar a los demás era de suma importancia el aprovecharlos, más para estudiantes que necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible para comenzar a aprender cómo manejarse en la vida real, pero los excesos eran demasiados. Eso había sido lo que en primera instancia había detenido al joven castaño de interesarse por ejercer dentro de los planteles. Si así eran los directivos de la escuela no quería ni pensar qué clase de personas estudiaban y trabajaban dentro del lugar.

Ese día se había dado la oportunidad de interactuar con algunas de las personas, tanto estudiantes como profesores, y se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Todos habían sido más que amables con él, y cuando les había explicado el porqué se encontraba en el lugar más de uno había mostrado un genuino interés porque se quedara y comenzara a dar clases. Tal vez era momento de reevaluar sus prejuicios personales.

Podía sentir como poco a poco se iba convenciendo más, aunque no le ofrecieran lo mismo que en su trabajo actual finalmente podría dedicarse de lleno a enseñar a las personas la relevancia de sus investigaciones con respecto al tema. Ese había sido uno de sus mayores deseos cuando había comenzando con todo aquello, que lo que descubriera de verdad causara el impacto que quería. Sólo así podría comenzar a verse un cambio. Puede que resultará algo pretencioso de su parte el considerar que su trabajo podría hacer algo tan grande como eso, pero si era suficiente como para impulsar a alguien más a hacer algo mejor entonces se daría por satisfecho. Por algo se empezaba.

Hoseok se descubrió fantaseando con cómo sería su carrera como profesor y no pudo evitar sonreír. No sería de los aburridos profesores que utilizaban saco en todas sus clases, sólo lo llevaría en ocasiones importantes. Sabía que era poco profesional de su parte pero también estaba algo interesado en formar vínculos con sus estudiantes, tenía muy pocos conocidos de las nuevas generaciones por lo que no tenía idea de cuánto era su conocimiento en temas como aquellos. Tal vez acabaría aprendiendo más cosas gracias a ellos, eso lo emocionaba aún más, era un mundo de posibilidades. No entendía cual había sido su problema inicial con ejercer de profesor.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y fue en ese mismo instante que salió de sus ensoñaciones puesto que se encontró cara a cara con Taehyung.

—¿Hobi?

Sonrió amablemente.

—El mismo. Disculpa, puedes pasar.

—No te disculpes, wow… ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No te dijo Jin? Me ofrecieron dar clases aquí. Estaba recorriendo el lugar.

—Oh creo que sí me comentó algo así, no se porque no lo recordaba— el profesor de arte reacomodó los trabajos que tenía de un brazo al otro —¿Y qué decidiste?—.

—Bueno, hasta hace un rato estaba considerando trabajar aquí, creo que me favorecería mucho ya que está más enfocado a lo que de verdad quiero.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Impulsar a las personas que lo necesiten— comentó con toda honestidad. Taehyung lo miraba con cierta admiración.

—Vaya, y yo que empecé a dar clases porque me gustaba regañar a la gente, debería ser más como tú.

—Cada quien tiene su propio método aunque me gusta más el mío, el hacer sentir a los estudiantes que están haciendo algo que valga la pena y que no sólo se trata de la calificación.

—Permiteme diferir contigo ya que en todos este tiempo que llevo de experiencia lo único que he visto que de verdad los motiva es sacar diez. No puedes ser suave con ellos.

Hoseok negó mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él.

—No se trata de ser suave con ellos Taehyung, es no hacerlos sentir inferiores a ti. A veces es el profesor quien aprende más de sus alumnos, pero eso sólo sucede cuando les das la libertad de hacer las cosas a su manera. Una calificación limita eso puesto que puede que los procedimientos de uno no sean del agrado del otro, eso no los vuelve inútiles o malos, los hace diferentes.— saludó a algunas personas que iban pasando al reconocerlas como las amables señoras que lo habían recibido más temprano ese día.

—Hoy es la primera vez que venden buen café en el lugar que está a unas cuadras de la escuela.— Taehyung cambió abruptamente de tema. No parecía que le gustara que le llevaran la contra y más cuando tenía todas las de perder.

—¿En el lugar donde trabaja Namjoon?

—Ese mero, hoy no fue él así que alguien más está preparando los cafés.

—Oh, va a sonar algo muy cruel, pero eso lo explica. Nunca fue muy diestro cocinando… o haciendo nada que tuviera que ver con comida.

—Cada quien lo suyo, se me hace algo extraño que haya faltado hoy. Desde que empezó a trabajar ahí nunca lo ha hecho.

—Hay una primera vez para todo— intervino Hoseok mientras se detenía. Se encontraban frente a la oficina del rector, justo la persona con la que quería hablar —Bueno… creo que aquí nuestros caminos se separan Tae, necesito discutir algunas cosas con el rector—.

—Está bien, supongo que te veré por aquí muy pronto, ¿o no?

—Ya veremos, aún lo estoy decidiendo— aunque ya estaba muy seguro de su decisión no quería decirlo en voz alta porque se pondría a pensar en ello de nuevo y ya estaba agotado. Taehyung aún no se movía de donde estaba.

—No preguntaste nada.

—¿Qué?

—Del tema de Jimin y Jungkook, no dijiste nada.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo?

Taehyung lo analizaba en silencio. Hoseok se sentía ligeramente incomodo con la mirada del otro encima suyo como si tratara de descifrar algo más. No tenía nada que ocultar por lo que se relajó.

—No, es sólo que todas las personas cercanas a mí y a Jimin con las que me he encontrado hasta ahora han preguntado o tocado el tema. Esperaba que me fueras a golpear igual que Suga al ser su mejor amigo.

—No, no pensaba golpearte. Ya pasó un buen tiempo Taehyung, hay cosas que ya debemos dejar atrás, y Jimin ya está… mejor.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Hoseok decidió que era momento de cerrar la boca. No le desagradaba Taehyung, pero le perturbaba que actuará tan amable e interesado en el tema, ¿lo había hecho sólo para llamar la atención de los demás?

—Ahora no es buen momento, podemos platicar otro día.

—Oh vamos, dime. Me interesa mucho saber cómo está Jimin, ¿por qué dices qué está mejor? ¿pasó algo bueno?

—Con todo el respeto del mundo no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Hey! él también fue… es mi mejor amigo, estoy en todo el derecho de saber cómo está, tanto como tú, más porque estoy viendo cómo arreglar las cosas para recuperarlo. Ayudame con eso.

Hoseok no podía creerlo, era todavía más frustrante que cuando Jimin se metía en uno de sus humores.

—Esa clase de cosas las tienes que discutir con él, no me metas en más problemas ajenos por favor.

—Sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta. Una y te prometo que jamás te voy a volver a molestar… si respondes con honestidad.

No estaba de humor para chantajes en ese momento, en serio que no lo estaba, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Tal vez su sueño de ser profesor era demasiado idealista.

—Pregunta rápido.

—¿Jimin y Suga están saliendo?

Hoseok apretó los labios, tenía que ser la última pregunta que quería responder en ese momento.

—Sí, lo están haciendo, ¿ya puedo irme?

—Espera, ¿qué?— Taehyung lo veía incrédulo —¿Hablas en serio?—.

—Taehyung por favor, esto es importante.

El chico lo miraba serio. Pronto una sonrisa extraña se formó en su rostro.

—No te molestó más— y dicho ésto dio media vuelta caminando de alegremente. Hoseok comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido una buena idea decirle la verdad, sólo esperaba que Jimin no se fuera a enojar con él después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Profesor

Cuando Jin alzó la vista lo que había esperado era encontrarse con los ojos llenos de curiosidad de su alumna por algún problema que tuviera con respecto al tema que había enseñado ese día en clase, no obstante fue recibido por los pechos de esta misma a una distancia con la que el profesor no se sentía cómodo. Aclaró su garganta haciendo que la joven se apartara ligeramente de él. Si algo valoraba por sobre todo era su espacio personal.

—Hola Sung-Hee, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

La chica lo miraba de una manera extraña, hasta casi coqueta. Jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

—Es que verá— comentó mientras volvía a acercarse a él haciendo que el mayor retrocediera, ¿no había recibido el mensaje? —Últimamente no me ha estado yendo bien en su clase, la metí porque me dijeron que usted es una persona muy amable y comprensiva y realmente necesitaba los créditos, pero se me complican los temas demasiado.— se sentó sobre el escritorio —Me preguntaba si existía una manera de que se volviera más sencilla—.

Jin la miró anonadado. No estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno Sung-Hee eso sólo lo vas a lograr si haces bien tus tareas y estudias. Lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer son asesorías pero tendrían un costo extra.

La chica no pareció satisfecha, se acomodó frente a él jalandolo de la corbata, como deseaba Jin perder su olfato en ese mismo momento. Apestaba a perfume caro.

—Vamos profe no se haga tonto, he visto cómo me mira, estoy segura de que usted y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo mucho más favorable, ¿que no tiene otras necesidades que le gustaría satisfacer?

—Ay cariño— Jin detuvo las manos de la joven que comenzaban a irse por zonas muy comprometedoras —Te está colgado del árbol equivocado— Jin se paró haciendo que la joven lo hiciera igual, solía ser muy paciente pero esto era una completa falta de respeto —No sé qué impresión tienes de mi clase pero a los únicos que les va bien son los que se esfuerzan, sino tienes nada más que decir será mejor que te largues en este mismo instante de mi vista—.

Sung-Hee soltó una carcajada lo que desconcertó ligeramente al castaño, sabía que no era intimidante pero al menos había esperado darle una lección. La chica tardó un rato en componerse pero en cuanto lo hizo no fue mejor, tenía una mirada arrogante que no le agradaba para nada.

—Por esfuerzo, sí claro— la joven se separó y tomó sus cosas —Como sea, mi oferta sigue en pie, yo le recomendaría que la tomará pronto. No creo que le gustaría que fuera con el rector a denunciarlo por acoso sexual—.

—Buen intento, pero no va a funcionarte y menos sin evidencia. Ya llevo bastante tiempo trabajando aquí, me conocen y saben que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Oh pero profesor, ¿No ha escuchado los rumores?

Por segunda vez en ese momento Jin la miró confundido, ¿rumores?

—Ya veo que no, como sea, no le conviene meterse conmigo _profesor_. Su carrera de por sí ya está apunto de terminar. Un rumor más y será tachado ya no sólo por la escuela sino por toda la sociedad, le recomiendo ir con cuidado— antes de salir del salón le lanzó un beso guiñando un ojo —Hasta después—.

Jin se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Frotó su cara y se sentó sintiéndose cien años más viejo. Sabía que lo que aquella chica le había dicho sólo había sido para espantarlo pero no dejaba de inquietarlo. Estos últimos días había sentido como si las cosas cambiarán ligeramente, nunca había sido una persona de muchos amigos pero sus compañeros profesores siempre lo habían respetado. Ahora ya no parecía ser el caso, más de una vez esa semana había cachado a varios de ellos, muchos con los cuales había mantenido conversaciones bastante agradables, hablando maldades detrás de sus espaldas.

Esto no era sólo con los profesores, sino también con estudiantes y otros miembros del cuerpo educativo de la escuela. Con alguno había logrado establecer el tipo de relación en la que se saludaban amablemente cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos y cada vez que se veían pero eso ya no ocurría. En muchos casos hasta le había parecido que esas mismas personas lo habían tratado de evitar. Luego había estado el incidente de aquel día que de haber sido un caso aislado no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, eran demasiadas coincidencias como para que no fuera nada. Tenía algo que ver con los rumores de los que le había hablado Sung-Hee. El problema aquí era que no tenía la menor idea de sobre qué trataban. No sabía contra qué tenía que defenderse.

Miró la hora y suspiró aliviado, necesitaba un café de urgencia. No podría pensar con claridad sino ingería su dosis de cafeína diaria, también aprovecharía para platicar con Namjoon de cualquier otra cosa. La presencia de su amigo siempre lo había ayudado a relajarse en momentos como esos, se estaba comenzando a convertir en otro esencial de la rutina diaria de Jin. Sonrió algo extrañado ante esa día, nunca se había apegado tanto a otra persona que no fuera Taehyung. Era un cambio agradable.

Caminó hasta la cafetería expectante. La sola idea de entrar estaba comenzando a rendir frutos en calmarlo. Abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa la cual desapareció al no encontrar a Namjoon en su lugar de siempre sino a otra chica con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

—Bienvenido— dijo en un tono monótono. No estaba siendo su día claramente.

—Ahm hola, perdón estaba buscando a otro chico, ¿Kim Nam Joon?

—Ah ese idiota, no vino a trabajar hoy— la chica de verdad que se veía irritada —No tenemos idea de qué le pasó, la jefa trató de marcarle hace un rato pero no contesta. Ya salió a buscarlo ¿puedes creerlo? No entiendo porqué se preocupa tanto, es un bueno para nada, estamos mejor sin él. Ya debería despedirlo— Jin podía jurar que había captado algo de celos en la expresión amarga de la joven, decidió no presionar el tema. Había algo más importante por que preocuparse y es que Namjoon, señor responsable, había faltado al trabajo y no había avisado. Eso era muy poco usual en él.

Jin se mordió las uñas angustiado, ¿le habría pasado algo grave? Tendría que marcarle más al rato.

—Como sea, ¿qué te voy a servir?

—¿Eu?

—Café. Ordena. Ya.

El profesor parpadeó y asintió.

—Ah si perdón, va a ser un triple venti helado avellana macchiato, jarabe sin azúcar, shot extra, hielo light, sin agitar. En vaso mediano si eres tan amable.

—¿Un qué?

—Ya te dije.

—Sí mira amigo, no vendemos eso aquí así que o pides algo del menú o mejor vete. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con hipsters como tú.

Por supuesto que tenía tiempo para lidiar con él, por eso estaba ahí, para eso le pagaban. Suspiró agotado, ya no quería tener más discusiones ese día, estaba comenzando a ser el peor de toda la semana. Salió del lugar sin decir nada más, su ánimo se encontraba por los suelos.

—¿Escuchaste lo del profesor de Literatura?— se detuvo antes de dar un paso más, ya estaba de vuelta a la escuela e iba en camino al salón. Antes de poder entrar escuchó aquello, al parecer dos de sus alumnas ya habían llegado a su clase.

—¿Nuestro profesor de Literatura?

—Sí él, escuché que le hizo un favor a esa niña Yuqi que siempre se sienta hasta atrás, al parecer mantienen una relación secreta.

—No lo sé Hyomin, yo no me creería esas cosas tan fácilmente. Yuqi es muy lista, no creo que necesite esa clase de favores además de que el profesor no es esa clase de persona.

—¡Es verdad! Choi me lo contó, dijo que el otro día vino a platicar algo con él y los encontró a solas. Además que cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se puso muy agresivo con él, que hasta lo amenazó. Qué por eso mismo se iba a tener que cambiar de escuela y ya no nos íbamos a poder a ver— aquello último salió con un sollozo ahogado —Nos tuvimos que divorciar por su culpa— aquella era la excusa más estúpida que Jin había escuchado en su vida, no podía creer que la chica se lo hubiera tragado, lo peor es que estaba convenciendo a su amiga quien al inicio había tratado de defenderlo. Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación haciendo que el profesor todavía tuviera más ganas de morirse.

—Hola chicas, perdón que me meta en su plática pero lo que dice ella es verdad. Y-Yuqi no ha sido la única, hoy trate de platicar con el profesor para que me ayudara con asesorías gratis y trato de hacer que me acostara con él— pudo escuchar como las otras chicas la consolaban —Es un pervertido, deberíamos denunciarlo ante las autoridades cuanto antes—.

Jin decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, se fue de donde estaba. No podía creer que esos era sus alumnos, las personas con las que hasta se había llegado a encariñar. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje al grupo del salón. No estaba de humor para dar clases ese día.


	10. Capítulo X

Era un día tranquilo, extremadamente tranquilo en realidad. Jungkook suspiró contento mientras guardaba el último documento dentro de su archivero y se estiraba dando vueltas en su silla. Con eso había terminado oficialmente el trabajo del día, era algo extraño que últimamente le llegaran casos tan fáciles de resolver. Cómo agradecía a veces el poco sentido común que varios de sus clientes podían llegar a tener, hacían que su trabajo fuera tan sencillo como simplemente cambiar la fecha de un documento y aún así recibir una buen cantidad de dinero por ello. Adoraba su trabajo a momentos. En casos más complejos era molesto que las personas fueran asi de ignorantes.

Se acercó a su escritorio, el cual estaba limpio por primera vez en semanas. Jungkook se consideraba una persona muy organizada sin embargo cuando se llenaba de casos su espacio de trabajo solía representar su estado mental, un completo caos. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a recepción.

—Jackson, por favor tráeme un americano a la oficina. Acabo de terminar mi trabajo y quiero festejar… ¿alguien esperándome? Ah sí, dile que pase... Da igual quién sea quiero terminar rápido... Gracias, eres un encanto— colgó y soltó un suspiro. Ahora que se fijaba toda su oficina estaba hecha un chiquero. Era demasiado temprano, y como no pensaba tardar mucho con quién fuera que viniera a visitarlo, ni tenía ganas de regresar a casa, podría aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía para organizar.

Hace unos días había comprado una pintura en un mercado por el que había pasado camino al trabajo. Había sido algo impulsivo si era honesto, pero la pintura lo había atrapado desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en ella. Se trataba de la imagen de un chico sentado dentro de una burbuja de cristal mirando una flor que salía de un árbol que estaba frente a él. Jungkook realmente no entendía el concepto de la pintura. El motivo por el que lo había comprado era porque el chico le inspiraba cierta familiaridad. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y aún así Jungkook sentía como si pudiera entender lo que estaba pensando en el momento en que fue pintado, no podía apartar su mirada de él. Estaba decidido a colgarlo en algún lugar donde pudiera verlo cada vez que llegara en la mañana.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar en dónde lo colgaría alguien tocó a su puerta. Rápidamente tapó el cuadro y tomó asiento en su escritorio. Probablemente se trataba de su recepcionista con su visitante.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió revelando el rostro de Jackson. Jungkook le dedicó una sonrisa galante.

—Lo siento jefe, le traeré su café en seguida. Por ahora aquí está su visita.

—No te preocupes cariño, gracias por todo.

—¿Cariño?— Taehyung entró a la oficina haciendo que Jungkook se congelara donde estaba. Se sentó en frente de él de brazos cruzados, a pesar de eso no se veía molesto del todo en realidad. Su expresión era más de aburrimiento que nada.

—Por favor avisenme si necesitan cualquier otra cosa— dicho eso el joven recepcionista salió del lugar dejando a la pareja en un incómodo silencio.

—No lo tomes personal Taehyung, sólo estaba siendo cortés con él— comentó Jungkook al no soportar la extraña expresión que el otro tenía en el rostro.

—Jungkook por favor, no nací ayer— Taehyun sonrió burlón mientras tomaba una de las plumas que se encontraba a su alcance y rayaba algo en su mano —No me importa que le coquetees a los demás mientras no me seas infiel a mí—.

—Sabes lo irónico que es que me pidas eso, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que mantenga la calma o no?— El abogado decidió no replicar más, parecía que todos sus años de profesión se iban a la basura cada vez que discutía con Taehyung, nunca podía ganar ningún argumento contra él. Era algo frustrante a decir verdad.

—¿Por qué viniste? Espero sea algo importante porque de momento estoy muy ocupado.

—Que chistoso que digas eso, podría jurar que te escuché decirle a tu asistente que justo acabas de terminar tu trabajo— Jungkook apretó los labios —¿Que no sabes que siempre lo tiene en altavoz? Vaya jefe, tan poco atento de sus empleados— Jungkook iba a tener una plática bastante seria con Jackson después. Por ahora estaba acabado, el profesor lo tenía contra la pared, lo que ya comenzaba a ser costumbre.

—Bueno, como sea. No vine a pelear contigo— la expresión de Taehyung se volvió suave mientras tomaba una de las manos del menor —Te extrañaba mucho y decidí venir a visitarte al trabajo. Vaya mi suerte que estás disponible, podemos salir a comer a algún lugar. Hace mucho que no tenemos una cita—.

—Estoy muy cansado, ¿No podemos dejar la salida para otro día?

—Bien, entonces vamos a casa y acostémonos a ver una película. Podemos encargar comida ya que estás muy cansado.

El moreno se recargó en su asiento. No le quedaba más que ceder y Taehyung lo sabía.

—Termino de escribir un documento y nos vamos— claro que era una excusa para ganar algo de tiempo, tal vez si se tardaba lo suficiente Taehyung se aburriría e iría a casa. Ya después se pondría a hacer más cosas para llegar tarde con la excusa que de repente le había caído más trabajo. Comenzó a escribir un reporte que no tenía que comenzar sino hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana.

Pensó que el otro se quejaría de alguna forma, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Pudo sentir su mirada sobre él, decidió ignorarlo. No se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. Taehyung comenzó a caminar por el lugar curioseando, se detuvo detrás de Jungkook poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje. El abogado le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

—Te ves muy tenso amor, déjame ayudarte— le sonrió de tal manera que Jungkook pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No iba a mentir, el tono que utilizó el mayor había sido algo provocador y tenía un grave efecto en la parte no racional de su cerebro. Aclaró su garganta tratando de distraerse nuevamente.

—No te molestes, no me gustaría que se te cansaran las muñecas.

—Si es por ti no me importa— le sonrió metiendo ligeramente sus manos en la camisa del menor por su cuello —Por cierto Kookie, ¿qué piensas de comer con mis padres este jueves?—.

—Pienso que es demasiado pronto.

—Es lo que dices siempre con todo y termina gustándote— le recordó mientras trataba de desabrochar uno de los botones de su camisa sin llamar su atención —Te van a agradar, son personas muy simpáticas—.

—Taehyung, entiende que no me siento cómodo con nada de esto— Para suerte del mayor la acción pareció pasar desapercibida por el abogado —Vamos demasiado rápido con todo, no entiendo cuál es tu prisa—.

—Porque esto es muy importante para mí, ¿no te importa eso?

—Taehyung, todo siempre se trata de ti, ¿no puedes aunque sea hacer esto por mí? Sólo una vez.

Taehyung hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Esto claramente es por los dos. Para poder formalizar nuestra relación.

—Mira, yo ya dije lo que pensaba sobre esto. No pienso ir.

—Es una lástima que te sientas así porque no te estoy preguntando— Jungkook lo miró y negó cerrando su computadora.

—No entiendo para qué me preguntas si al final vas a hacer lo que quieres.

—Kookie no te enojes, vamos— Taehyung siguió con el masaje, acercó su boca al oído del otro —No me gusta verte enojado— finalmente metió su mano, entrando en contacto con el pecho del menor. Éste soltó un suspiro.

—No estoy de humor ahora Tae. Estamos en mi oficina, no pod...— no pudo terminar su oración puesto que el otro comenzó a besar su cuello, ignorando por completo sus réplicas —Tae no, por favor...— su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, cerró los ojos ante los besos del mayor.

—Deja de negarte cuando es obvio que quieres, _cariño_— el profesor continuó cada vez con mayor agresividad, estaba seguro que a ese ritmo iban a quedar bastantes marcas y eso le encantaba. Tomó a Jungkook del cabello jalando su cabeza hacia atrás para tener más acceso a él, su novio no volvió a intentar detenerlo. Gracias a que había logrado desabrocharle algunos botones antes, ahora tenía una mejor vista del pecho del menor, deborandolo con la mirada.

Fue cuando comenzó a mordisquear su oreja que Jungkook finalmente cedió y se dio la vuelta comenzando a besarlo con desesperación. Taehyung movió la silla para poder cargar a Jungkook y ponerlo sobre el escritorio, abrió sus piernas de par en par poniéndose en medio de ellas. Miraba a Jungkook a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No actúes como si no lo supieras— comentó el otro sin aliento, necesitaba el tacto del otro.

—Jungkook, vas a tener que ser más específico. No puedo hacer nada si no me lo pides antes— pasaba sus manos por encima de la ropa del menor queriendo molestarlo más. El otro lo miraba incrédulo.

—N-no me hagas esto, Taehyung— el otro siguió ignorándolo mientras acariciaba sus piernas y apretaba sus muslos, lo que hacía que aquello fuera una verdadera tortura —Agh, cogeme—.

Taehyung soltó una risita pegándose más al otro. Comenzó a frotarse levemente contra su novio. Era algo doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo, y podía ver que estaba teniendo el efecto deseado en el menor. Como adoraba verlo así, a veces desearía que fuera un poco más salvaje, pero no se quejaba, la expresión que tenía en el rostro compensaba absolutamente todo. Él mismo estaba comenzando a perder el control.

—Me vuelves loco Jungkook, eso que quería jugar contigo un poco más— tomó las manos del menor poniéndolas sobre su cabeza —Pero bueno, menos platica y menos ropa. Anda, desvistete— el menor no tardó en obedecer quitándose como podía la camisa junto con los pantalones. Algunas veces sus dedos se resbalaban, lo que provocaba que soltara maldiciones. Taehyung lo miraba con adoración mientras él mismo se desnudaba. Pronto ambos quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Taehyung descendió tomando a Jungkook de las piernas y levantandolas para poder ponerlas sobre sus hombros. El menor soltaba leves gemidos ante los besos y lamidas que el mayor depositaba en sus muslos. Taehyung lo miraba queriendo grabar cada una de sus expresiones en su mente para cuando estuviera solo.

Fue en ese momento que alguien abrió la puerta.

—Jungkook hola, oye sé que fui algo duro el otro día, pero necesito tu ayuda con alg…

El menor rápidamente empujó a Taehyung provocando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Por qué, de todos los momentos, tenía que llegar alguien ahora?

—N-no es lo que parece— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ver de quién se trataba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin se encontraba en su coche meditando todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sabía que era sólo un estúpido rumor, no había motivo por el cual preocuparse; de igual manera le inquietaba que tantas personas estuvieran hablando de ello, y más aún que muchos de ellos fueran profesores. Sus superiores aún no le habían dicho nada al respecto, pero al ritmo que iba sabía que tarde o temprano lo harían, quería estar preparado para eso antes de que sucediera. Es por ello que decidió que acudir a Jungkook era lo único que podía hacer.

El joven no era un abogado exitoso por nada, sabría cómo ayudarle a salir de eso. Esta vez por supuesto que le pagaría y hasta lo invitaría a comer si eso era lo que quería. La idea no terminaba de gustarle, en primera porque aún se sentía algo resentido con el menor por algún extraño motivo, y en segunda porque no estaba seguro de que su amigo fuera a estar dispuesto a ayudarle después de cómo lo había tratado la última vez. No le quedaba más opción que tragarse su orgullo y suplicarle.

Además de eso tenía otro detalle importante que resolver y es que ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde y Namjoon todavía no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas, eso comenzaba a angustiarle demasiado. Él no era de los que faltaban al trabajo y jamás se había tardado tanto en contestarle. Algo en definitiva le había pasado. Por tercera vez en el día le marcó, decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz esta vez.

—Namjoon contesta por favor, me tienes muy preocupado. Cuando escuches esto háblame— colgó y suspiró. Con suerte para cuando terminara su asunto con Jungkook el otro ya le habría mandado aunque sea un mensaje. O al menos eso esperaba.

Jin suspiró y tomó los chocolates que había comprado antes de llegar. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para convencer a Jungkook de que siquiera le dejara contarle lo sucedido.

Una vez se armó de valor entró al edificio que se encontraba frente a él. La primera vez que había entrado ahí no había podido evitar estar impresionado por lo imponente que era el ambiente de aquel lugar. No había una sola mancha y todos lo muebles estaban acomodados simétricamente. Jin se consideraba una persona pulcra y su apartamento era muestra de ello, pero hasta él podía reconocer los excesos. Ese día no podía importarle menos las pobres decisiones de diseño que tomaron.

Caminó hasta la recepción encontrándose con una persona distinta a quien lo había recibido la vez anterior. Se trataba de un joven bastante atractivo que parecía que acababa de sentarse. Alzó la vista al sentir la presencia de Jin.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Perdón, estaba buscando a Jeon Jung Kook, soy un amigo suyo.

—Tiene mucha suerte, acaba de desocuparse, ¿podría llenar esta forma? Su oficina está al fondo a la izquierda.

—Sí, lo sé, muchas gracias— Jin rápidamente pusó sus datos en la hoja y la hora de llegada. Después de eso se retiró caminando rápidamente. Quería acabar con eso lo más rápido posible para poder ir al departamento que compartían Suga y Namjoon. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar a sabiendas de que Jungkook entendería en cuanto le explicara todo.

—Jungkook hola, oye se que fui algo duro contigo el otro día, pero necesito tu ayuda con alg...— Jin alzó la vista para poder mirar al otro a los ojos y demostrar que su disculpa era sincera. Lo que vio sin embargo le impidió terminar su oración haciendo que tanto su boca como ojos se abrieran de par en par. Fue tan sólo un breve momento, pero pudo ver a alguien que era empujado al suelo mientras que Jungkook se movía con rapidez buscando algo con que cubrirse al estar completamente desnudo.

Jin no había alcanzado a ver quién era su compañero y por algún motivo asumió desde el primer momento que se trataba de otra persona que no era Taehyung. Después de todo se suponía que el joven aún tenía clases a esa hora. Eso le deba cierta satisfacción a Jin.

—N-no es lo que parece— la actitud nerviosa del joven abogado confirmaba aún más su teoría. Lo había cachado a mitad de una segunda infidelidad, de eso se trataba. Finalmente podría dar fin a aquella relación que durante tanto tiempo le había estado molestando. Al exponer a Jungkook recuperaría a Taehyung. Era el plan perfecto.

—No te bastó con una, tenías que volver a hacerlo una segunda vez, en serio eres increíble Jungkook.

—¿Qué?— el mencionado lo miró confundido desde su escritorio, se había limitado a utilizar sus manos y postura para cubrir aquella zona —No entiendo de qué estás hablando Jin. Yo sólo estaba...—.

—Ah Jin, hola— el mayor se congeló al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida. Tardó unos momentos en voltear a ver de quién se trataba. Su mente todavía quería aferrarse a la idea de que era alguien más. Taehyung no podía estar ahí, era imposible. No podía ser. Por favor que no fuera —¿No tienes clases ahorita? ¿Qué haces aquí?—.

El profesor de Literatura sintió su corazón romperse al voltear y encontrar a Taehyung sentado en el suelo de la misma manera que el otro. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no bajar la vista de su rostro; quería mantenerse enojado. Su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte por lo que no pudo evitar echar un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo de su amigo, la misma persona a la que había cuidado desde que tenía memoria. Tenía que recordar eso. Muy a su pesar no pudo evitar que una mezcla de celos, rabia y deseo recorriera todo su cuerpo horrorizándolo por completo.

Finalmente Jin decidió que había sido demasiado tortura y apartó su mirada del joven, quien lo veía extrañado al no haber recibido ninguna respuesta. Optó por volver a mirar al abogado, lo que tan sólo empeoró la situación, este se encontraba vistiéndose frenéticamente aprovechando la distracción.

Jin pudo sentir una terrible necesidad de golpearlo surgir dentro de él. Una parte de su mente le rogaba que mantuviera la calma, pero estaba resultando ser imposible. Quería destruir su perfecta y estúpida cara. Comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia el menor quien aún no se había percatado de las asesinas intenciones de Jin. Se estaba dejando llevar por su mal humor y no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Alzó su puño listo para dar el golpe cuando pudo sentir a Taehyung tocar su hombro.

—¿Jinnie qué sucede? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— a pesar de que lo había gritado pudo darse cuenta por su tono de voz que más que enojado se encontraba sumamente angustiado. Lo miró de reojo notando la expresión confundida que tenía, eso hizo que su corazón se sintiera todavía más oprimido. Taehyung se había tapado con una manta que sólo Dios sabe de dónde había sacado, aunque todavía dejaba mucho a la vista, lo que estaba haciendo maravillas en la imaginación de Jin.

—Vistete.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No eres mi…

—¡Te dije que te vistieras! ¿Estás sordo o qué?— Jin no había querido explotar de esa manera y se arrepintió en el instante en que vio el rostro de Taehyung contorsionarse por el terror y la tristeza, lo había herido. El menor se escabulló rápidamente a otra parte de la oficina para hacer lo que el mayor le había ordenado. El castaño suspiró y volvió a mirar al joven abogado que parecía estar en shock. Él no le provocó ninguna clase de sentimiento.

—Vine a hablar contigo.

—Claro— se incorporó tomando asiento —Uhm… ¿Aquí está bien o prefieres ir a otro lugar?—.

—Aquí está bien— apuntó a Taehyung sin voltear a verlo —Pero él se tiene que ir—.

Jungkook asintió sin más y fue rápidamente hacia el otro, quien se encontraba aún en la esquina a pesar de haber terminado de vestirse. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta murmurando algunas cosas que Jin no alcanzó a escuchar. Pronto ambos se quedaron a solas.

—Perdón por todo eso, traté de decirle que no era el lugar, pero ya sabes cómo es, siempre saliéndose con la suya— soltó una risita tratando de aligerar el ambiente sin obtener resultado alguno. Jin mantuvo su expresión seria. Jungkook aclaró su garganta y asintió —Bien… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—.

Jin comenzó a explicarle toda la situación en un tono seco y monótono. Los chocolates y su disculpa habían quedado olvidados por completo. Jungkook lo escuchaba y de vez en cuando tomaba notas de lo que le decía. Su posición en todo momento se mantuvo tensa.

—Ya veo...— comentó una vez el otro terminó con su historia —No puedo creer que haya hecho eso después de que trataras de ayudarle—.

—Pues lo hizo, ¿Ahora qué?

—Es algo complicado...

—¿Entonces no sabes?

—Sí sé. Mira, escucha… — el moreno comenzó a buscar unas cosas en sus cajones —Vas a empezar por esto—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que Jin había esperado cuando volvió a subirse a su coche era sentirse aliviado de haber encontrado una solución, pero su estado de ánimo estaba muy lejos de eso. Básicamente lo que le había dicho Jungkook era que no había mucho que pudiera hacerse en su caso y que lo sentía. Jin soltó una risa amarga, como si su lástima fuera a mejorar su suerte, tendría que encontrar otra solución pronto o perdería para siempre su prestigio como profesor. Eso significaría tener que volver a depender de su familia… heredar el negocio… casarse. El profesor golpeó su cabeza contra el volante haciendo que el claxon sonara. Por suerte aún no lo había prendido por lo que podía hacerlo con toda la libertad del mundo, tal vez si seguía se volvería inteligente y descubriría la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Había algo más que continuaba molestándolo y era el incidente con Taehyung y Jungkook. Intentaba no pensar en eso en medida de lo posible, si lo hacía entonces lo recordaría y… sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar más de la cuenta. Jin volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el volante con fuerza. Odiaba ser así, sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que tratara de olvidarlo su mente siempre regresaba a Taehyung, fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de lo jodido que estaba. No le molestaba todo aquello porque pensara que era una mala idea, Dios, no podría importarle menos Jungkook y su bienestar, le irritaba porque… porque estaba enamorado de Taehyung. Había pensado que tán sólo era algo pasajero, que con el tiempo... ahora se daba cuenta de que no era el caso. Lo que sentía por su amigo era mucho más profundo que eso, motivo por el cual se sentía tan irritado y celoso al verlo con alguien más.

Jin miró el techo del coche sintiéndose completamente impotente. Cómo deseaba jamás haberlo conocido. No podía hacer nada para empezar una relación con él, y tampoco para olvidarlo. Estaba atrapado. Pudo sentir como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se incorporó. No, absolutamente no. No iba a llorar por algo como eso, era una completa tontería. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera las ganas de llorar fueran a desaparecer.

Su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que volviera irritarse. Prefería eso un millón de veces. Sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer estaba mal, las demás personas no tenían la culpa de que estuviera en ese estado, pero necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera. Quién fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea iba a tener que perdonarlo, si tenía la suficiente suerte sería Taehyung, o mejor aún, Jungkook. Tenía varias cosas que deseaba decirles. Claro que lo disfrazaría todo detrás de un supuesto sermón de porqué era muy poco apropiado el realizar esa clase de actos en zonas públicas como lo era la oficina de un abogado en donde cualquier otra persona pudo haber entrado. Tenían mucha suerte de que no fuera a denunciarlos por falta a la moral.

—¿Qué?

—Okay, hola a ti también— era Namjoon —¿Qué pasó? ¿De dónde salió esa actitud?—.

—Te tardaste mucho, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado estaba por ti? ¡Pudiste haber muerto y yo ni en cuenta porque al señor no se le ocurrió responder su teléfono!

—A ver Jin, en primer lugar, si hubiera muerto ni siquiera te hubiera podido contestar. Hasta donde tengo entendido no hay línea en la otra vida— Jin apretó sus labios. No le estaba gustando el tono que utilizaba con él —En segundo lugar, perdón. Acabo de llegar a casa, ayer salí a tomar unas copas con Jungkook y me puse como piñata. Además de eso me abandonó ahí a mi suerte, gracias al cielo mi jefa me encontró en la mañana...—.

—Eso no es excusa— Jin lo interrumpió —Hoy tenías trabajo, debiste ser más responsable y tomar con medida. No eres un niño pequeño—.

Jin pudo escuchar como el otro suspiraba pesadamente desde el otro lado de la línea y le remordió la conciencia.

—Jin… ¿Sólo me hablaste para regañarme? Porque si es el caso voy a colgar. Me había hecho mucha ilusión ver que me llamaste, pero creo que mejor platicamos cuando estés más tranquilo, ¿sale?

—No, Namjoon yo… — Jin se sentía como el peor ser humano, ¿por qué le había parecido una buena idea desquitarse de esa manera? —Lo siento, sé que no es tu culpa, si te marqué fue porque estaba preocupado, no quería gritarte—.

—...Está bien Jin. Uhm, perdón por haberte preocupado así. Llegué bien a mi casa, por fortuna mi jefa me encontró derrumbado en algún callejón, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ella—.

—Ya veo. Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Sí… entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan enojado?

—No es nada importante creeme, no quiero molestarte con eso.

Namjoon soltó un bufido.

—Jin por favor, te conozco. Tú no explotas de esa manera nada más porque sí. Debió ser algo grave. Anda cuenta, puede que te sirva platicar con alguien.

El profesor se quedó contemplando el vacío pensando en qué iba a hacer. Ciertamente necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara, pero él había pensando más bien en ayuda profesional o algo por el estilo. Namjoon sin embargo siempre lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, era un buen amigo, podía confiar en él… aunque no podía decirle todo. No quería hablar acerca de Taehyung con nadie, lo hacía sentir demasiado miserable.

—Sólo… tuve un problema con un alumno y por eso creo que estoy en peligro de perder mi trabajo.

—¿Problema de qué tipo?

—Agh sólo hice algo que no le gustó al maldito mocoso y comenzó a expandir rumores de que supuestamente me acostaba con alumnas para hacerles favores… lo cual es una completa tontería ¿estamos de acuerdo?.

—Claro que sí, no puedo creer que haya personas que lo crean. Tú serías incapaz de hacer algo así.

Jin sintió una ligera calidez en su pecho ante la forma en que Namjoon confiaba en él por completo. Jungkook todavía se había visto algo dudoso cuando le había dicho que no lo había hecho. Bueno, a final de cuentas era Namjoon, él siempre había creído en él, no debía extrañarle que estuviera siendo así… era lindo poder contar con personas como él. Sin darse cuenta un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

—Ojala todos fueran como tú— su tono era algo derrotado —El punto es que fui a platicar con Jungkook para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer… aparentemente no tengo muchas opciones— miró por la ventana —No lo sé Namjoon, estoy comenzando a creer que no tiene caso. Tal vez sólo debería renunciar antes de que se haga más grande el problema e ir con mis padres. Es mejor eso a que mi reputación quede dañada para siempre—.

—Jin, al renunciar les estarías dando la razón y tu reputación va a quedar dañada quieras o no… no te des por vencido. Estoy seguro de que hay una solución a todo esto, sólo hay que encontrarla.

Jin se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que el otro acababa de decirle. Sabía que tenía razón y que estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, pero es que estaba agotado. Ya no quería pensar más, su cabeza le dolía y, si era sincero, el panorama que veía no era muy alentador.

—Siendo honesto estoy más que tentado a irme por el camino fácil.

—Jin…

—Lo siento Namjoon, debes de tener una pésima imagen de mí ahora, pero es que estoy tan harto de todo.

La falta de respuesta por parte Namjoon desanimó al profesor. A pesar de lo que había dicho no quería que la única persona a la que respetaba pensara mal de él. Estaba pensando en cómo componer lo que acababa de decir cuando el otro volvió a hablar.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Estás en la la universidad?

Jin se reacomodó en el asiento, curioso.

—No, estoy fuera de la oficina de Jungkook. Cancelé todas las clases del día así que pensaba irme a casa a descansar.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo? Si no quieres salir puedo ir a tu casa y llevar algo de comer, o cenar, o bueno, ni siquiera sé si quieres que vaya… ¿sí quieres?

Jin parpadeó ante eso y rió ante lo torpe que estaba siendo su amigo. Era algo adorable. Se recargó pensativo, no era mala idea en realidad… nunca había invitado a nadie a su apartamento así que estaba algo emocionado por eso. Sería como estrenarlo a pesar de que ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo ahí.

—Me parece buena idea, pero no te molestes por la comida, cuando llegues podemos encargar algo de comer.

—No, no. Insisto, yo invito esta vez… para que sea sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Así es nene… lo digo de la manera más respetuosa posible.

Jin soltó otra fuerte carcajada.

—De acuerdo, entonces te veo en mi apartamento… _nene_— pudo escuchar al otro atragantarse, lo que provocó que sonriera suavemente —Te mando la dirección, cuidate— y con eso colgó. Miró su celular mientras sonreía. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido así nada más. Cómo le gustaba platicar con Namjoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin se encontraba caminando por todo el lugar arreglando varias cosas y acomodando todo lo que sintiera que estaba fuera de lugar. Era algo ridículo considerando que todo se encontraba impecable, pero más de una vez se encontró moviendo cosas de lugar para que se viera mejor de lo que ya lo hacía. No entendía su repentina obsesión con que todo se viera bien, tal vez los nervios de que por primera vez alguien iba a ir a visitarlo. Se detuvo al pasar por la sala, estaba considerando muy seriamente mover todos los muebles para que entrara más luz. Se vería un poco más moderno de esa manera… ¿Y si a Namjoon le gustaba algo más rústico? No se sentiría para nada cómodo en un lugar como ese. Intentó pensar en qué podía hacer para cambiar el estilo en el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que su amigo llegara.

Justo cuando se dirigía hacía el clóset alguien tocó la puerta dando a entender que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Frunció los labios caminando hacia la entrada, esperaba que le gustara el lugar tal como estaba. No quería que por una primera mala impresión no lo fuera a visitar nuevamente. Abrió la puerta forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Namjoon hola, llegas temprano.

El otro chico por su parte sonreía genuinamente haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran. Era algo muy de él.

—Lo siento, no podía esperar— mostró la bolsa que tenía en una de sus manos y la botella que tenía en la otra. Jin sintió como se le hacía agua la boca, era pollo frito y no cualquiera, sino su favorito. La botella también era una de sus marcas preferidas, le sorprendía que la hubiera traído considerando lo costosa que era.

—Vaya Namjoon, hoy sí que estamos generosos.

—Pensé que sería bueno traer algo especial para levantarte el ánimo, ¿es demasiado?

—No, no, es perfecto— su sonrisa finalmente se suavizó haciendo que los nervios del otro disminuyeran considerablemente. Entró mirando el lugar en silencio. Jin lo veía atento esperando su reacción, rezaba porque fuera buena. Normalmente no le solía importar lo que los demás opinaran con respecto a sus elecciones de diseño, pero quería impresionar al menor.

—Me gusta mucho el lugar, bastante minimalista. No sé porqué pensaba que iba a estar lleno de cosas, aunque prefiero esto. Tienes muy buen gusto.

Al verse elogiado Jin finalmente pudo soltar el aire que estuvo conteniendo desde que había llegado a su hogar.

—Lo sé, es normal que alguien tan atractivo como yo tenga una casa igual de bien parecida. Lo bueno es que te das cuenta de ello— Namjoon rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde creía que era la cocina para comenzar a preparar las cosas. Jin lo detuvo.

—Vamos a comer en la sala, ya acomodé algunas cosas para que nos podamos sentar ahí.— lo jaló del brazo —Ven, vamos, será como un picnic—.

La idea del picnic era bastante romántica por sí sola por lo que Namjoon cedió ante la propuesta. Se vio siendo arrastrado hasta la sala en donde, en efecto, Jin ya había preparado algunas cosas para la tarde. Había un lindo mantel extendido sobre el suelo en el que se encontraban platos, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas. También había lo que parecía ser un pastel. El menor volteó a ver al profesor, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que me dijiste que no me preocupara por la comida, pero me parecía una falta de respeto el que no invitara aunque sea el postre, es realmente bueno— le prometió —Ya lo he comido antes y está delicioso, tienes que probarlo aunque sea una vez en tu vida—.

Namjoon decidió no replicar tomando asiento.

—¿No tendrás copas?

—Sí claro— Jin tomó los vasos yéndose un momento. Regresó con dos copas y un destapa corchos pasándole éste último a Namjoon. El castaño lo tomó y destapó el vino inhalando el aroma con gusto, finalmente sería capaz de tomar tranquilo. La última vez Suga lo había acaparado todo para él.

—¿Tú lo compraste?

—No, me lo regaló mi jefa— comentó mientras vertía el líquido en ambas copas —Es la segunda vez que me da una botella, es muy amable—.

—¿Te regaló una botella de vino después de lo que pasó ayer?— comentó mientras tomaba asiento junto su amigo provocando que sus hombros rozaran ligeramente. Pudo notar como el otro se tensaba sonrojándose ligeramente. Era una reacción interesante.

—Eh no, fue antes— dejó la botella comenzando a servirse de comer, tratando de poner cierta distancia. La cercanía del otro le ponía demasiado nervioso y eso siempre llevaba a que rompiera algo, lo que no era bueno —Te digo que es demasiado amable conmigo, ¿puedes creer que ni siquiera me regaño por no haber ido al trabajo hoy? No sólo me rescató de ese callejón, también me dio de descanso el día de mañana y es pagado— dijo tomando una mordida de su comida.

—Eso es demasiado sospechoso, ¿no será que le gustas?

—Lo dudo demasiado— le pasó sus respectivos alimentos a Jin.

—Gracias.

Namjoon sonrió y volvió a acomodarse. No había demasiado espacio por lo que terminó fuera del mantel. El mayor se dio cuenta de ello, pero optó por no comentar nada, sus motivos tendría para estar actuando de esa manera.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿todo bien? Ya no supe porqué te fuiste el otro día de manera tan abrupta.

—¿Qué día?

—La vez que fuimos a tomar café.

El menor se quedó pensativo por un momento, tratando de recordar lo que el otro le decía. Abrió los ojos y suspiró.

—Oh ehm, no era nada. Sólo estaba retrasado con unos pagos y las personas que me estaban cobrando les urgía que les diera el dinero. No era mi intención dejarte de esa manera.

—Está bien, no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo entiendo— Jin tomó un sorbo de vino pensando con cuidado cómo preguntar lo siguiente —No estás… metido en ningún problema serio ¿verdad? Porque si es así yo podría prestarte dinero—.

—¿Qué? Ah no, no te preocupes. No es nada grave— aseguró el castaño algo avergonzado, ¿esa era la imagen que tenía de él? —Digo no es como que venda o consuma drogas si es lo que te preocupa, o esté endeudado… es muy complicado de explicar. No tengo muchas ganas de pensar en eso.—

—¿Es por eso que no entraste a la universidad?— Jin parecía haber ignorado lo último que había dicho.

—Eh sí, mayormente es por eso. No puedo darme el lujo de pagar una colegiatura, necesito ahorrar todo el dinero que pueda.

—Podría ayudarte, tengo algunos conocidos que sin problema podrían conseguirte una beca del 100% para la carrera que desees.

—Jin— Namjoon lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano —En serio aprecio mucho lo que estás tratando de hacer por mí, pero no tiene caso. Aun cuando tuviera dinero en este punto… creo que no hay nada que de verdad me apasione lo suficiente como para estudiarlo. Creo que nací para tener trabajos ocasionales— pudo ver la mirada del otro y rápidamente agregó algo más —aunque no es que me moleste en lo absoluto, si te soy sincero me gusta este estilo de vida. Puede ser complicado, pero no lo cambiaría por nada—.

—Estoy siendo demasiado entrometido ¿no es así?

—No es eso— Namjoon suspiró, ¿por qué todo lo que decía salía mal? —Sé que quieres ayudarme… pero ya estoy recibiendo demasiada ayuda. Quiero lidiar con mis problemas solo. De igual manera muchas gracias, pocas personas son así de amables conmigo— lo miró de manera dulce haciendo que el mayor sintiera algo extraño en su pecho.

—Pues deberías conseguirte mejores amigos entonces. Namjoon, eres una excelente persona, no entiendo cómo alguien podría tratarte mal.

El mencionado comenzó a jugar con su copa mientras miraba a Jin fijamente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Hablando de ese día en la cafetería, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice antes de irme?

Jin se congeló, por supuesto que la recordaba. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde aquel día, sin embargo no quería admitirlo para no dar una idea equivocada.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Uhm bueno...— Namjoon volvió a ponerse nervioso —Te pregunté qué harías si me gustaras— dijo finalmente, no podía mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo.

—Ah sí, eso— Jin tomó un gran sorbo de su copa. Odiaba los temas complicados —Si te soy sincero no lo sé, nunca te he visto en esas luces. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos— Namjoon se desinfló ante esa respuesta.

—¿No saldrías con amigos entonces?

—No, yo no...— Jin se detuvo. Admitir eso sería decir que jamás saldría con Taehyung si tuviera la posibilidad. No iba a mentir así —Bueno… supongo que depende de la persona. Tengo mis excepciones por supuesto—.

—Entonces, volviendo a la pregunta si, hipoteticamente claro, yo me confesara, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Jin tragó.

—¿Depende? Tendría que pensarlo. Siempre me cuesta mucho darme cuenta cuando alguien me gusta, sobre todo si no lo he reflexionado mucho.

—No entendí a qué te refieres con eso.

—No suelo poner mucha atención a sentimientos como lo es la atracción por otras personas, por lo que me suele tomar mucho tiempo darme cuenta cuando me gusta alguien. Ahora mismo podría gustarme alguien y yo no lo sabría hasta enero del siguiente año, por ponerte un ejemplo.

—¿Entonces yo podría gustarte ahorita y tú no te darías cuenta hasta después?— la pregunta había salido algo burlona, pero la manera en que los ojos del menor habían brillado sugerían algo más. Jin deseaba saber qué era ese algo más.

—Quién sabe— respondió simplemente.

—Yo no le veo problema a eso sinceramente— el profesor pudo percibir cómo su amigo se acercaba disimuladamente, provocando que sus hombros ya no sólo se rozaran, sino que se tocaran por completo —Es cuestión de que esa persona tome la iniciativa para ayudarte a que lo descubras más rápido, ¿no crees?— Namjoon conectó miradas con el otro. Jin volvió a tragar pesadamente, sus palmas comenzaban a sudar mientras que su corazón latía frenéticamente. Tenía la ligera impresión de que le estaba tratando de decir algo más.

—Puede ser… pero no estoy buscando una relación en este momento, aún no estoy completamente bien del todo. No después de lo que pasó la última vez que salí con alguien.

Namjoon frunció el ceño al recordar aquel evento en particular. Aún podía sentir su sangre hervir ante el recuerdo del idiota del ex de Jin.

—No todos son igual de basura que él Jin. No entiendo cómo es que acabaste con él cuando te merecías algo mucho mejor que eso. Me alegra que haya terminado.

Jin le sonrió tristemente.

—A mí también, ya no lo extraño como antes… pero aún me cuesta confiar en los demás. Por más amables que sean no puedo evitar pensar que todos van a acabar siendo como él. No pienso arriesgarme otra vez— picoteaba su pollo. Su estómago rugía rogándole que tomará un bocado de una buena vez por todas, pero Jin se resistía, no estaba de humor. Namjoon no dijo nada por un momento, demasiado absorto estaba en lo que fuera que estuviera reflexionando.

—Yo no soy como él— Jin se sobresaltó y lo volteó a ver.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir, si yo hubiese sido él... te habría tratado diferente— Namjoon tampoco parecía estar de humor para comer en ese momento —Te habría llevado flores todos los días a tu trabajo y aprovechado todos tus momentos libres para poder pasar tiempo contigo, respetando cada vez que quisieras estar solo por supuesto— comenzó —Te habría llevado a viajar por el mundo y tomaría todas las fotos posibles para jamás olvidar ni uno solo de los momentos en los que estuvimos juntos. No olvidaría ni uno de nuestros aniversarios por más tontos que fueran e intentaría que cada uno fuera mucho más especial y único que el anterior— lo miró a los ojos —Todos los días te recordaría lo increíble que eres y lo afortunado que soy de poder llamarte mi novio… cuando llegara el día te llevaría a una colina lejos de la ciudad, la más bonita que encontrara, llena de flores y con el cielo despejado, me hincaría en una rodilla y te diría cuanto te amo sólo para pedirte que pasaras el resto de tus días conmigo— Jin estaba sin palabras —Eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho si fuera tu pareja Jin y siento que aún con todo eso no sería suficiente. Tú te mereces mucho más de lo que cualquier persona te pueda llegar a ofrecer. —acarició su mejilla de manera inconsciente.

El mayor no sabía qué debía decir, estaba sumamente cautivado ante la confesión que el otro acababa de hacerle. Era obvio que tenía que rechazarlo, más cuando sabía que no sentía lo mismo por él. Estaba resultando algo muy difícil de hacer, ¿era simplemente miedo a lastimarlo o algo más?

—Joonie… es muy hermoso todo lo que dices… pero yo…

—B-bueno, eso claro sólo en el caso hipotético de que saliera contigo y me gustaras— oh —El punto de decirte todo esto es que estoy seguro que, como yo, va a haber muchas personas que estarían más que dispuestas a dar lo que sea con tal de que estuvieras feliz todo el tiempo— Namjoon lucía triste al decir eso, el propio Jin no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. No tenía sentido, era mejor de esa manera, fingir que sólo se trataba de un juego. Jin no quería a Namjoon, por más que su corazón estuviera latiendo como loco en ese momento. Incluso si sentía mariposas en su estómago y aunque por un segundo se había olvidado por completo de Taehyung no había manera de que le correspondiera.

—Es un escenario muy bonito el que me pintas, pero si tuviera que escoger entre salir con un extraño a salir contigo creo que te escogería a ti.

Namjoon suspiró. Su rostro era una mezcla extraña de emociones que Jin no terminaba de descifrar, quería decirle algo más, pero no sabía qué. Tal vez era momento de cambiar de tema.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a platicar de cualquier otra cosa menos de eso. Gracias a la buena química que tenían era muy fácil para ellos mantener conversaciones que fluyeran naturalmente. A pesar de eso no pasaron desapercibidas para Jin aquellas veces en las que Namjoon pasaba su mano sobre la suya acariciandola levemente, o cómo de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando sus labios, o cómo el espacio entre ellos era cada vez más pequeño. Jin por supuesto que notó en todtodas aquellas acciones, pero jamás hizo algo para detener al otro. Descubrió que no quería que parara de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Suga vamos

El mayor frotaba su rostro frustrado ante la insistencia de su novio. No sabía cuántas veces más le iba a tener que decir que no estaba seguro aún. Que necesitaba pensarlo, porque una al parecer no había sido suficiente.

—Jimin ya te dije que no sé, entiende que no es tán fácil como decidir a donde ir a comer. Es una mudanza.

—Odio estar ahí sólo. Ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Namjoon siquiera?

—Namjoon ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, no he tenido tiempo para hablar con él de nada. Estaba pensando en llevarlo a comer pronto y comentarselo.

—¿Y eso cuándo va a ser? ¿en una semana? ¿el siguiente mes? ¿en un año?

El mayor en serio deseaba que la tierra se lo tragará en ese mismo instante. Amaba a Jimin más que nada en la vida, pero estaba comenzando a fastidiarle. Lo había invitado con la intención de pesar un momento de calidad juntos viendo películas y platicando, pero desde que el bailarín había llegado el único tema que le había parecido interesar era el que se mudaran juntos a su departamento.

Suga todavía estaba completamente en contra de la idea pero no encontraba un argumento lo suficientemente bueno como para convencer al otro de dejarlo en paz. No podía ofrecerle que se viniera al que compartía con Namjoon, apenas y cabían ellos dos, y tampoco podía proponer que compraran uno juntos ya que poco a poco sus ahorros se iban agotando y todavía no había conseguido empleo. Era ceder en contra de sus deseos e irse con Jimin o simplemente romperle el corazón y decirle que no tenía la más miníma intención de ir a ese lugar. Aunque ambas parecían pésimas ideas Suga preferiría la primera.

—Además, en un estudio que leí el otro día decía que las parejas que viven juntos tienen más probabilidad de prosperar a futuro.

Suga parpadeó y miró al menor.

—¿Eh?— le había estado hablando. Jimin al notar que durante todo este tiempo había sido ignorado soltó un bufido y se soltó del agarre de su novio.

—Ni siquieras me estabas escuchando.

—Jimin perdón, no era mi intención es sólo que estoy tratando de procesar todo esto. No es que no quiera irme contigo— que era una completa mentira —Es que todavía es muy pronto, necesito más tiempo, ¿podrías esperar más por mí?—.

Jimin lo miró y suspiró.

—¿Prometes que me vas a dar una respuesta pronto?

—Te lo prometo, no pienso tardar más— honestamente tan sólo quería tener más tiempo para poder terminar de convencerse a sí mismo, estaba seguro de que Namjoon no pondría ninguna objeción al respecto. Extendió sus brazos invitando al menor a que volviera a acostarse con él —Ahora vuelve aquí, no quiero seguir peleando contigo. Necesito mi recarga de Jimin—.

El menor soltó una risita finalmente volviendo acostarse.

—Eres un ridiculo.

—Pensé que te gustaba que lo fuera.

—Claro que sí, no me estoy quejando para nada.

Suga lo atrajo más a él volviendo a reproducir la película. En lugar de poner atención a ésta miró el reloj y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ya era algo tarde y Namjoon aún no había llegado. El día anterior le había avisado que planeaba quedarse a dormir en casa de Jin por lo que no le había preocupado en lo absoluto el que no llegara a dormir, tampoco era algo poco común si era sincero. Ahora, por el otro lado, se estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Su amigo podía llegar a ser muy cabezotas por lo que no dudaba que podría haberse perdido camino a casa al haberse distraído con algo más.

Estaba tentado a marcarle pero no quería que Jimin lo tomará como si lo estuviera corriendo por lo que optó por mandarle un mensaje.

_¿Y tú a que horas piensas llegar o qué? (7:45 p.m.)_

_Lo siento Suga, tengo que hacer algo antes de llegar a casa. No me tardo, lo prometo (8:00 p.m.) _

_Más te vale… compra un galón de leche antes de venir. Ya no tenemos (8:01 p.m) _

_¿Quiéres que llegué a casa temprano si o no? (8:25 p.m.) _

_Kim Nam Joon... (8:26 p.m.) _

_Dijiste leche ¿cierto? ¿algo más? (8:35 p.m.) _

_Nada más (8:36 p.m.) _

—¡No estás poniendo atención!— Suga apartó su mirada de su celular al escuchar como su novio le reprendió.

—Lo siento, estaba hablando con Namjoon— dejó su celular a un lado volviendo a enfocarse en la película. Así pasaron la horas cuando dio la media noche, Suga ahora se encontraba en la entrada despidiendo a Jimin con una expresión tensa en el rostro.

—Jimin en serio no me siento muy cómodo dejando que te vayas solo a casa, puedo acompañarte sin problemas.

—Ya te dije que no hay de qué preocuparse. No me va a pasar nada— besó a su novio tratando de calmarlo —En cuanto llegue a mi casa te mando un mensaje, lo prometo. Descansa Yogi, nos vemos después—.

—Hasta después Min Min.

—No olvides tu promesa por favor.

Suga suspiró y negó.

—No lo haré— dicho esto el otro se retiró y el mayor caminó hasta su cama tumbandose en ella. Volvió a tomar su celular revisando que no tuviera ningún mensaje de su amigo pero hasta el momento no le había llegado nada. Se puso su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama más no se durmió. No lo iba a hacer hasta asegurarse que Namjoon llegará bien a casa. Se puso a jugar con su celular.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos Suga estaba apunto de darse por vencido y cerrar los ojos pero alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que volviera en todos sus sentidos. Se incorporó frotándose un ojo.

—¿Namjoon?— llamó con voz ronca.

El chico finalmente hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto después de unos momentos de vagar en el pasillo.

—Hola… lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué demonios Namjoon? Hace horas dijiste que no tardabas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Tuve un contratiempo y se me hizo muy tarde. Perdón Suga, pensé que me tardaría menos— miró hacia otro lado apenado —T-tampoco pude comprar la leche en realidad. Todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, pero mañana voy, lo prometo—.

—Ya da igual eso, mejor voy yo— comentó el otro ligeramente molestó —Ven acá y acuéstate—.

—Deja me pongo mi pijama.

—No, hoy perdiste ese privilegio. Dormirás en esos incómodos pantalones y en mi cama como castigo— Namjoon no entendía muy bien porqué tenía que hacer lo que le decía, pero acabó obedeciendo. Se acomodó abrazando a Suga por completo —Me tenías muy preocupado, idiota— comentó el mayor después de unos minutos de silencio —Que bueno que llegaste—.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Namjoon, no puedo impedir que lo hagas pero bien podrías decirme qué estás haciendo aunque sea.

—...De verdad no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Suga suspiró y se acurrucó aún más en el más alto, ¿algún día le explicaría qué estaba pasando?

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

—No era una cita.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?— repitió sin corregirse. Él sabía lo que había dicho.

—Estuvo bien… comimos y platicamos hasta muy tarde. Quisiera poder volver a hacerlo, nunca me había reído tanto— Suga sonrió ligeramente al escuchar eso —Por cierto, tenías razón, Choi es un idiota—.

—Te lo dije, ¿pero por qué dices eso?

—Aparentemente es estudiante de Jin y el otro día fue a pedirle ayuda con un tema de divorcio. Jin hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo pero al final al niño no le pareció y acabó esparciendo rumores de que Jin se acostaba con sus alumnas a cambio de favores. Su trabajo está en riesgo porque todo el mundo lo cree.

—No esperaba nada de él y aún así acabó decepcionandome— Suga suspiró y se estiró ligeramente —Ese mocoso lo que necesita es una buena paliza, yo podría dársela sin problemas—.

—No creo que eso ayude al caso de Jin.— Namjoon miró a Suga quien tenía un puchero al ver sus planes frustrados —Como sea, Jin está algo desesperado porque no tiene idea de qué hacer, fue con Jungkook para que le diera asesoría legal pero no le dijo nada útil aparentemente—.

—Pues sí ¿qué esperaba al ir con el idiota supremo?, no sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearlo a él también. Podría usar esto de excusa, mañana voy y los busco a los dos para darles una lección.

—Ya te dije que violencia no.

—Eres un aburrido, ¿me recuerdas por qué somos amigos?— Namjoon no se sintió ofendido en lo más mínimo por aquel comentario, se acercó más al otro en cambio para poder abrazarlo mejor. Su expresión se volvió pensativa.

—¿Y tú Namjoon?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tú como estás? Ya casi nunca te veo porque siempre estás afuera. Hasta te estoy empezando a extrañar.

Namjoon hizo un gesto de ternura el cual Suga borró con un almohadazo. Ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro después de eso y comenzaron a reír.

—Yo estoy bien Suga en serio, te estás preocupando por nada. Sólo que últimamente he estado buscando algún lugar para trabajar en la noche— era una media verdad.

—Sí sabes que cualquier cosa aquí estoy ¿verdad? Puedes contarme lo que sea Namjoon.

—Lo sé, créeme que si estuviera pasando algo te lo diría.— miró la hora —Sigamos platicando mañana ¿sí? Ya es muy tarde y estoy algo cansado—.

Suga asintió y cerró los ojos. Pronto recordó el tema de la mudanza… tenía que hablarlo con Namjoon. Se lo había prometido a Jimin después de todo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero pudo escuchar los ronquidos del otro que no se había tardado ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido. Suga apretó sus labios, otro día sería.


	11. Capítulo XI

No era usual para Suga el estar despierto tan temprano, en especial cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar, pero su celular había sonado notificando que Jimin le había mandado un mensaje de buenos días. Eso por sí solo no era nada malo, en cierta manera había enternecido el mayor, quien comenzaba a descubrir que esa era su forma favorita de comenzar el día, era más bien el recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho el día anterior lo que lo había mantenido despierto. Sabía que se estaba complicando demasiado la vida, sólo tenía que comentarselo a Namjoon, estaba seguro de que entendería… o al menos contaba con eso.

Muy a su pesar se encontró dudando seriamente respecto al tema. Tras mucho analizarlo se dio cuenta que su verdadero problema con mudarse era el dejar todo atrás. No llevaba tanto tiempo en aquel lugar por lo que no tenía sentido que hubiera formado un vínculo emocional con éste, pero si lo pensaba, los mejores recuerdos que tenía se habían hecho en aquel pequeño espacio que compartía con Namjoon. Más que un apartamento se había convertido en un hogar para él, era demasiado difícil dejar todo atrás para irse a vivir a otro lugar que seguramente estaría lleno de los recuerdos de alguien más.

La oferta en sí le resultaba demasiado tentadora, no podía imaginar nada mejor que el poder despertar todos los días abrazado de Jimin. Por el otro lado no podía imaginarse una mañana en la que no tuviera que reparar algo porque, aparentemente, Namjoon había olvidado por completo la existencia de su mesita de noche tumbando con sus brazos todo lo que estuviera sobre ella. Por más fastidioso que pudiera llegar a ser era ya parte de su rutina y Suga se encontraba reacio a cambiarla.

Dio vuelta al huevo que estaba preparando, no importaba qué decisión fuera a tomar le había prometido a Jimin que al menos lo hablaría con Namjoon. Tal vez el poder platicar con alguien que no estuviera involucrado le ayudaría a poner todo en perspectiva para finalmente decidir qué era lo que haría a continuación. Namjoon podía ser muy racional cuando quería por lo que estaba seguro que le ayudaría a ir por el camino correcto. Aunque ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a decirle.

El susodicho se removió atrayendo la atención del mayor. Suga lo miró acomodarse en su cama asegurándose de que no fuera a tumbar algo o se ahorcara con las sábanas. Era algo extraño, pero era muy común que eso también pasara, parecía que su amigo insistía en ser un completo desastre tanto despierto como dormido. Puede que él mismo no fuera la persona más estable del lugar, pero extremos eran extremos.

Pronto recordó el segundo motivo que lo tenía tan inquieto los últimos días y es que todavía no conseguía trabajo. Al inicio no estaba tan preocupado pues desde hace algunos meses había comenzado a apartar cierto porcentaje de su salario para ahorrarlo en caso de emergencia, era una suma considerable y suficiente como para sobrevivir durante un tiempo. El problema era que ésta ya estaba a nada de agotarse, Suga no estaba seguro de tener lo suficiente como para pagar su mitad de la renta el siguiente mes y por ningun motivo del mundo pensaba pedirle dinero prestado a Namjoon a sabiendas de que se encontraba en una situación económica igual de complicada que la suya.

Si era sincero no tenía la más mínima intención de pedirle dinero prestado a nadie, odiaba tener deudas con las demás personas. Eso por supuesto significaba que tendría que salir nuevamente y rondar por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar trabajo. Suga simplemente no podía describir la pereza que aquello le provocaba, pero no podía continuar posponiéndolo.

A pesar de estar tan ensimismado en sus propios problemas y lo que iba a hacer, Suga logró notar el momento en que su amigo comenzó a dar señales de vida. Se escuchó un golpe seguido de un gruñido por lo que era seguro asumir que ahora Namjoon había olvidado la existencia de la cabecera. Al menos ahora no había roto nada. Miraba de reojo al castaño que ya se había incorporado sobando su cabeza, se levantó y comenzó a prácticamente arrastrarse hasta la cocina derrumbándose en una de las sillas del comedor en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance. Ésta crujió dolorosamente ante la acción, calando hasta en lo más profundo a Suga, eran nuevas, no podía ser que ya estuvieran comenzando a vencerse.

—No te sientes así, vas a romper las sillas.

—No me importa. Tengo sueño.

Suga apagó la estufa procediendo a darle un golpe a su amigo.

—No vengas con esa actitud, si querías dormir entonces hubieras llegado temprano ayer.

El otro pareció ignorarlo, estaba recargado en una de sus manos con los ojos cerrados. Era un hecho que no iba a estar verdaderamente presente hasta dentro de un buen rato. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un desayuno pesado con una buena dosis de cafeína.

—¿Por qué no regresas a dormir? Todavía es muy temprano.

—Cosas que hacer— Namjoon arrastró algunas de las sílabas mientras hablaba. Era curioso como no había mucha diferencia entre un Namjoon borracho y uno cansado. Por más que se preguntaba cuál era con el que menos le gustaba lidiar siempre llegaba a la conclusión que ambos eran igual de difíciles. Claro que no peor que un Namjoon con cruda, no era nada personal, pero Suga de verdad odiaba a quien fuera que pensó que su amigo mas alcohol era una buena combinación.

—Ten, come algo, lo necesitas.

El menor tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer en silencio. No parecía tener mucho apetito, pero al menos lo estaba obedeciendo, ya se lo agradecería después. En algún momento el barista paró mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo, tardó un buen rato en hablar puesto que su mente estaba batallando en conectar ideas para formar una oración coherente.

—¿Y tu… cosa?— apuntó a su propio plato. Bueno, tampoco podía hacer milagros, su cerebro no le estaba dando mucho con que trabajar. Gracias al cielo Suga lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender a qué se refería.

—No tengo hambre, en realidad sólo estaba cocinando para desestresarme un poco. Voy a comprar algo al rato.

—¿Vas a salir?

El rubio asintió mientras limpiaba al otro con una servilleta. Era peor que un niño pequeño.

—Voy a seguir buscando trabajo, ya casi no tengo dinero. Si sigo así no voy a tener suficiente para comida.

Namjoon se quedó mirando al vacío tratando de digerir lo que el otro acababa de decirle. En aquél estado no terminaba de ver la gravedad de su situación.

—Suerte.

—Gracias— ambos chicos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Namjoon reanudando el subir y bajar del tenedor tratando en medida posible de que cuando llegara a su boca tuviera comida, mientras que Suga meditaba sobre cuál era la mejor manera de plantearle la propuesta que Jimin le había hecho.

—Oye Namjoon… si te soy sincero no creo que vaya a poder pagar la renta el siguiente mes— no hubo respuesta. Por más que esperó el otro parecía seguir demasiado concentrado en comer —Me siento algo mal al estar viviendo aquí y no aportar nada—.

—Pues consigue dinero, duh ¿qué ciencia tiene eso?

Suga lo miró y apretó sus labios frustrado.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en mudarte?

—No, ¿para qué? Estamos bien aquí.

Como quería azotar su cabeza contra la mesa. No podía hacerlo, no en ese momento. Namjoon apenas y sabía quién era, difícilmente le iba a poder proporcionar el consejo que tanto necesitaba escuchar con respecto a su situación. Lo dejaría para otro día, Jimin tenía que entender que simplemente no eran las circunstancias adecuadas. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de cuándo volvería a ver a Namjoon, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, prueba de ello era el día anterior, pero estaba seguro que surgiría la oportunidad en algún futuro cercano, si tenía mala suerte, claro.

El mayor finalmente se relajó. Cómo agradecía que Namjoon se hubiera desvelado, por ahora podría enfocarse en el otro problema que tenía. Antes de comenzar a cambiarse y salir esperaría a que el castaño terminara de comer y se diera una ducha. No quería irse hasta estar absolutamente seguro de que el otro estaba en sus cinco sentidos y que ya no representaba una amenaza para nadie más, en particular para sí mismo.

No tardó mucho en terminar de despertar. Pronto ambos amigos se encontraban saliendo de su hogar despidiéndose el uno del otro para poder tomar sus respectivos caminos, los cuales parecían estar en direcciones opuestas. Cuando Namjoon partió Suga se quedó por un momento observando su espalda alejarse, cada día su deseo de saber qué es lo que el otro joven hacía últimamente que requeriría tanto de su tiempo se volvía más fuerte. Cada vez que trataba de hacer al otro hablar tan sólo provocaba que creara muchas más paredes invisibles entre ambos, Namjoon se estaba comenzando a convertir en un extraño para él y eso le inquietaba.

Sacudió aquel pensamiento recordando que él mismo tenía otras cosas con las que lidiar antes de tratar de jugar al psicólogo con alguien más. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando ofertas de trabajo. En ese punto ya no le importaba de qué, sólo quería dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel día, como ya muchos otros, estaba comenzando a demostrar ser un fracaso para Suga mientras salía con los ánimos bajos de un local que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, algo retirado de su apartamento. Sería mentira decir que no se había hecho ilusiones, todo había ido de maravilla hasta que en algún momento de la entrevista la chica le había pedido estudios universitarios. En cuanto le dijo que no tenía pudo ver como el rostro de su futura jefa pasaba de alegre a uno de desdén. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero a Suga le había quedado muy claro que pensaba menos de él por el simple hecho de no haber tenido la oportunidad de estudiar.

Suga pateó una botella que se encontraba en su camino y soltó un suspiro. Le parecía ridículo todo aquello, ¿era realmente necesario tener un título para saber cómo manejar una caja registradora o barrer y trapear la tienda? Era consciente de que el rechazo no se debía a una falta de aptitudes suya sino más bien a una cuestión de visión personal de la chica que lo había entrevistado, lo que hacía que se frustrara más. Sobre todo por el hecho de que hasta el momento todas las personas con las que había hablado se habían visto algo reluctantes a contratarlo a la hora de mencionar su falta de estudios superiores. Si todas las personas de la ciudad resultaban ser así entonces Suga iba a estar en un verdadero aprieto.

Suga acomodó su chamarra, la cual no se quedaba quieta debido al fuerte viento que estaba haciendo ese día, era algo extraño tener ese clima en verano. Suga lo asociaba al hecho de que poco a poco estaban matando al planeta, bien podría nevar y no le sorprendería en lo absoluto. Aun a pesar de eso no era el mal clima lo que lo agobiaba sino el hecho de que le hacía bastante difícil el caminar. Estaba literalmente yendo contra corriente, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Fue cuando algo impactó contra su cara empeorado el humor del chico, quien se lo quito con cierta agresividad. Se trataba de un pedazo de papel que tenía escrito en grandes letras rojas "SE BUSCA AYUDA" seguido de la dirección del lugar más la descripción del trabajo.

Lo que ofrecían era un puesto de conserje en una academia de baile que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí. Suga no estaba enamorado de la idea de limpiar, pero estaba considerándolo seriamente debido a que a) Estaba desesperado, y b) Era el mismo lugar donde Jimin daba clases. El comenzar a trabajar ahí implicaría que Suga podría verlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, aún si no pudieran convivir tendría la oportunidad de verlo bailar, algo que desde hace años no presenciaba. También si daba la casualidad que sus horarios de entrada y salida coincidían entonces caminarían todos los días juntos al trabajo. No era para nada una mala opción, Suga buscó una fecha sólo para asegurarse de que fuera reciente y sonrió con satisfacción al descubrir que ese flyer había sido impreso el día anterior. Dudaba que en tan poco tiempo hubieran conseguido a alguien más.

Suga asintió tomando una decisión, iba a ir a la entrevista y haría lo posible para que lo contrataran. Si lo pensaba bien puede que hasta le ofrecieran un mejor salario que en otros lugares, se trataba de una escuela prestigiosa por lo que todo su personal debía estar bien remunerado. Retomó el paso resultando ser menos complicado que antes, aun cuando el viento estaba comenzando a soplar más fuerte.

Pronto llegó al lugar, pudo ver que varios flyers se encontraban tirados en el suelo, Suga asumió que de ahí era de dónde había salido el que tenía ahora guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Al no ver guardias ni nada Suga entró tranquilamente. Si bien había pasado por ahí varias veces, nunca había visto cómo era por dentro. Al igual que el exterior su interior era sorprendente, bastante elegante en realidad, Suga se sentía ligeramente consciente de cómo iba vestido. Había optado por un simple par de jeans, los cuales estaban algo desgastados por el tiempo, en conjunto con una camiseta gris junto a una cachucha y tenis negros. Su chamarra tampoco era la gran cosa. La tenía desde hace unos años, se trataba de una con estampado de cuadrados, la cual ya estaba apunto de pasar a mejor vida. Hubiera sido una buena idea haberle echado más ganas a su vestimenta.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar a su casa a cambiarse cuando el recepcionista lo vió.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

Hoy no era su día, sin ninguna duda. Aunque cuándo sí lo había sido. Suga se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, desde hace tiempo que tenía días buenos, no podía derrumbarse por eso. Iba a conseguir el trabajo.

—Hola buenos días, vine porque vi uno de sus folletos en la calle— comentó mientras se lo pasaba para que pudiera examinarlo. El chico abrió los ojos.

—¿Vienes por el trabajo? Vaya, no pensamos que fuera a venir alguien tan pronto y menos con este clima.— pudo sentir cómo el joven pasaba su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Suga evaluándolo, el rubio se mantuvo imperturbable. Al notar como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del extraño se dio cuenta de que había pasado la primera prueba, se relajó considerablemente —¿Por qué no tomas asiento en lo que llamo a recursos humanos? No tardarán mucho en atenderte, ¿me podrías regalar tu nombre?—.

Suga asintió dandoselo y fue hacia los sillones que se encontraban cerca de la entrada. A pesar de lo costosos y finos que se veían el joven jamás se había sentado en algo tan rígido e incómodo antes. De verdad esperaba que su entrevistador no fuera a tardar demasiado, sus nalgas comenzaban a entumirse. Cambió varias veces la posición de sus piernas buscando una que no estuviera tan mal, estaba resultando ser una tarea bastante complicada.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?— Suga alzó la vista cuando el otro joven volvió a hablarle.

—Oh, no, muchas gracias. Estoy bien así.

—Si gustas puedo prestarte una de las sillas de recepción, son muchas más cómodas que esos sillones.

Suga iba a responder cuando un hombre hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

—¿Min Yoon Gi?

El mencionado se puso de pie.

—Soy yo.

—Excelente, sigueme por favor.— el chico comenzó a caminar detrás del otro dando grandes pasos ya que se estaba quedando atrás. Era raro considerando que el hombre ni siquiera estaba caminando rápido —Antes de comenzar me gustaría darte un tour por el lugar para que lo conozcas mejor, si no te molesta por supuesto—. Suga negó dando a entender que no le importaba. Con eso dio inicio el recorrido, el joven realmente no escuchaba lo que el otro le explicaba conforme iban caminando, estaba más enfocado en encontrar a cierto bailarín en alguno de los salones.

—De este lado se encuentra el grupo C y allá el A. Son de nuestros mejores salones, sin embargo ninguno al nivel del grupo E. El único que podría llegar a darle competencia sería el B, pero por el simple hecho de que ambos llevan el mismo profesor.

—Oh vaya.

Ambos se detuvieron en el salón que había mencionado el mayor de los dos, parecía que había un ensayo en ese momento. Si Suga era honesto no podía importarle menos, el baile no le llamaba la atención si no era Jimin quien bailaba. Pasó su mirada aburrido por el lugar. Era una rutina complicada, tenía que reconocerlo, aun cuando todos parecían mantenerse estables era bastante evidente que más de uno ya estaba al borde del colapso. La música no paraba en ningún momento, el profesor o profesora debía ser bastante estricto.

Por más que lo buscara Suga no lograba ubicarlo, todos dentro estaban bailando por lo que había asumido que el docente simplemente no estaba presente en ese momento. Después de algunos minutos la música finalmente paró provocando que varios de los estudiantes soltaran suspiros de alivio. Uno en cuestión se puso en frente de los demás y fue cuando Suga cayó en cuenta de su error. El maestro, en este caso, sí estaba presente más se había puesto entre los estudiantes para poder bailar con ellos. Suga simplemente no lo había visto debido a que lo había estado tapando una chica que era bastante alta. Jimin respiraba de manera agitada mientras se limpiaba con una toalla el sudor que tenía en la cara y cuello, pasó una mano por su cabello en un vano intento de acomodarlo. Suga no pudo apartar su mirada del joven mientras realizaba aquella acción, sabía que probablemente su cabello estaba húmedo, aún así se encontró deseando haber sido él quien pasara sus dedos por éste.

Ver a su novio sudoroso y agitado más que darle asco le estaba resultando demasiado erótico. Mordió su labio inferior. El joven bailarín dio algunas instrucciones que Suga no logró captar. Una vez terminó de hablar volvió a poner la música y a bailar por su cuenta, sin notar la presencia de los espectadores que tenía fuera del salón. Se movía de manera precisa y apasionada mientras todo el mundo lo miraba con atención, probablemente estaba poniendo el ejemplo. Daba igual, el mayor estaba feliz de poder admirarlo en su elemento. Jimin por sí solo ya era bastante cautivador, pero cuando bailaba era un cuento completamente distinto. Era como si se transformara en distintas personas en cuestión de segundos, cualquiera que lo viera se quedaba sin aliento.

—¿Magnifico cierto? No por nada es uno de nuestros mejores profesores.

—Es hermoso.

El hombre miró curioso a Suga y negó.

—Mejor no te hagas ilusiones, hace poco me contó que estaba saliendo con alguien y estaba muy feliz. No tienes oportunidad.

El joven frenó mirando a su acompañante incrédulo.

—¿En serio dijo eso?

—Sí, dijo que era la mejor persona que había conocido y que tenía mucha suerte de tener un novio como él. Lo siento mucho, tenía que decírtelo antes de que trataras algo, aquí no somos para nada fanáticos de los problemas amorosos entre miembros del staff.

Suga nuevamente se quedó callado y miró a Jimin. Podía sentir como una calidez envolvía su cuerpo por completo. Por un tiempo había temido que Jimin no sintiera lo que Suga por él en la misma intensidad, lo que lo hacía sentir bastante inseguro a veces. Esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba para saber que lo que sentía no era en vano. El menor sí estaba enamorado de él, no necesitaba nada más que eso. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con él, el chico ya no pensaba más en Jungkook. Cuando le había dicho que quería que ese espacio fuera de ellos hablaba en serio. De repente la idea de mudarse con él ya no le resultaba _tan_ desagradable.

Su jefe comenzó a caminar de nuevo por lo que lo siguió bloqueando su voz. Estaba teniendo varios sentimientos encontrados con respecto a toda la situación, si bien ya estaba comenzando a reconsiderar todo aún se veía algo reacio a dejar a Namjoon atrás.

—Más allá se encuentran los closets donde guardamos todo el material necesario para las clases así como los artículos de limpieza, ¿tienes alguna duda hasta aquí?

Suga no respondió al instante sin comprender que le había hablado a él. Fue cuando el hombre aclaró su garganta que el chico volvió en sí. Negó.

—Uhm no, todo bien.

—Excelente— juntó sus manos asintiendo —Entonces ya que acabamos con el recorrido creo que es momento de pasar a la entrevista. Adelante, vamos a mi oficina—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mucha gracias por todo.

—A ti, espero consideres la oferta que te estamos haciendo.

Suga suspiró mirando desanimado el suelo. Todas sus esperanzas habían sido rotas de nuevo.

—Necesito pensarlo un poco, ¿está bien si regreso el viernes de la siguiente semana con mi respuesta?

—Por supuesto, aquí vamos a estar esperando.

El chico asintió volviendo a despedirse. Salió del lugar queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. Esta vez no había tenido ningún problema respecto a su falta de título o la manera en la que iba vestido, pero cuando le explicaron el tema del salario decidió casi al instante que ese no era el lugar para él. Lo que le ofrecían de paga era bastante miserable considerando lo mucho que iba a tener que trabajar. No era suficiente para todas sus necesidades básicas, el trabajar ahí era equivalente a esforzarse gratis. Consideraba que era algo elitista el que profesores que pasaban uno o dos días a la semana en aquel lugar ganaran mucho más que él que iba a tener que ir de lunes a sábado sólo para asegurarse que los estúpidos pisos se mantuvieran lustrados.

Era algo deprimente que esa fuera una de las pocas opciones que podía tomar en cuenta. Se comenzaba a lamentar el haber renunciado a su antiguo trabajo, no le hubiera molestado tener que seguir soportando al insufrible de Choi con tal de que le siguieran pagando. Se empezaba a preguntarse si lo tomarían de vuelta, después de todo siempre había hecho bien su trabajo y jamás causó problemas. Tal vez si rogaba...

Suga negó, no iba a caer tan bajo como para rogar. Cierto era que estaba muy desesperado, pero lo último que iba a perder era su honor. Prefería morir de hambre a humillarse frente a sus ex-compañeros de trabajo y más porque sabía que después de eso no dejarían de recordarselo todo el tiempo. Si había renunciado era por algo. El estrés de querer tener dinero le había hecho olvidar que el sueldo de aquel lugar tampoco era mucho mejor de lo que le habían ofrecido hace un momento. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar cómo le había hecho para sobrevivir al inicio con lo poco que le daban.

Suga se encontraba en un estado de profundo análisis, aún así se mantuvo atento para evitar acabar perdido en el lugar. Pese a sus esfuerzos terminó en una zona completamente desconocida para él, si tan sólo hubiera puesto atención durante el recorrido no estaría en esa situación. Buscó desesperado por el lugar alguna clase de señalamiento que le indicara dónde se encontraba la salida sin ver nada por el estilo. Las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas y espejos que en cualquier otro momento se hubiera detenido a apreciar, ahora sin embargo estaba demasiado agotado. Ya habían sido demasiados fracasos para un mismo día, su único deseo era ir a su casa a dormir y olvidarse de todo por completo.

Suga caminó hasta una puerta creyendo que finalmente había encontrado la salida, más lo que el joven ignoraba es que se trataba de uno de los salones de práctica. Entró como si fuera dueño del lugar congelándose en el instante en que se dio cuenta de su error, para su suerte se encontraba vacío, había sólo una persona en el centro de éste revisando su celular La repentina intrusión hizo que alzara la vista viendo a su visitante.

—¿Suga?

El mayor bajó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, su corazón comenzó a latir.

—Jimin…

El menor sonrió ampliamente levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia su novio. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia considerable pegó un brinco para así poder colgársele al otro, que yacía inmóvil en la entrada.

—¡No puedo creerlo, justo estaba pensando en ti!— comenzó a repartir besos por todo el rostro del mayor haciendo que sus rodillas se sintieran como gelatina —¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te iba a ver hasta otro día—.

Ante el recuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo ahí la expresión del mayor se amargó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el otro. Jimin llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de su novio acariciándola levemente.

—¿Qué pasa Suga? Te ves cansado.

—Estoy teniendo un mal día eso es todo, no te preocupes— suspiró dejando a Jimin con cuidado en el suelo —Estaba buscando trabajo, pero no he tenido suerte en ningún sitio, había tenido la esperanza de que aquí sería diferente, pero no—.

Jimin lo escuchaba sintiendo algo de lástima por el chico.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Por ahora me podrías decir cómo salir de aquí, estoy perdido y sólo quiero irme a casa.

Jimin apretó los labios sin estar del todo satisfecho con aquella respuesta. No quería dejarlo en ese estado, sabía lo que era sentirse miserable y lo malo que era quedarse solo en un momento así. No podía permitir que el otro se fuera solo, aunque tampoco es que pudiera acompañarlo, aún tenía una clase más. Abrió los ojos teniendo una idea.

—Se me ocurre algo más que te hará sentir mucho mejor— Suga lo vio interesado. Por favor que tuviera que ver con quitarse la ropa y esconderse en el closet. —¿Qué te parece si tomas clases de baile el día de hoy?—.

Suga lo miró como si le estuviera hablando de física cuántica.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—Es muy en serio Suga— comentó Jimin con un semblante neutro —Hacer algo distinto podría ayudar a que te distraigas un poco. Te va a gustar, lo prometo—.

—Estás loco Jimin. Estoy agotado, lo último que necesito es hacer ejercicio.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, entonces Jimin hizo la cara de perrito que tanto Suga odiaba. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a perder, nunca había podido resistirse a los berrinches del menor.

—Por favor Yogi, te lo ruego.

—Comienzo a pensar que esto es más para ti que para mí.

—Si te soy sincero sí, es mi sueño el que tengamos una clase de baile juntos— admitió sin ninguna clase de vergüenza —Pero insisto porque estoy seguro de que te puede ayudar— miró a Suga, quien seguía muy poco convencido —Mira, te prometo que si para el final de la clase sigues igual te lo compenso con algo más—.

Nuevamente aquello logró llamar la atención de Suga.

—¿Qué es ese 'algo más'?

Jimin le sonrió de manera coqueta mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su abdomen.

—Vas a tener que pasar la noche en mi apartamento si quieres descubrir de qué estoy hablando.

Suga soltó una maldición apartándose ligeramente de Jimin para tener un poco de espacio y así poder pensar con claridad. Detestaba lo débil que era cuando se trataba del joven bailarín, aunque estaba completamente en contra de tener que bailar la oferta que le estaba haciendo era demasiado tentadora para él. Miró fulminante al otro quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro al ser plenamente consciente de que había ganado.

—Como sea, pero más te vale que cumplas tu promesa… y no te atrevas a tratarme diferente sólo por ser tu novio. En cuanto comience la clase no voy a ser más que otro estudiante tuyo, espero me trates con la misma rigidez que a los demás.

Jimin soltó una carcajada.

—Me parece chistoso que pensaras que iba a tener piedad contigo. Suga, ni siquiera mi abuelita se salvaría— levantó su dedo meñique —Pero está bien, lo prometo—.

Suga entrelazó sus dedos meñiques.

—Si no cumples tu promesa vas a perder tu dedo.

El joven bailarín volvió a reírse alejándose para preparar todo, ya casi era hora de que comenzarán a llegar sus estudiantes. Suga suspiró, no podía decir que su humor estaba mejor, pero ciertamente había dejado de pensar en sus problemas por un momento. No tenía porqué preocuparse, tal vez la coreografía se veía más difícil de lo que era. Confiaba en que podría al menos mantener el ritmo de los demás, puede que hasta descubriera un talento oculto que no había explotado aún por el hecho de que cualquier clase de esfuerzo físico le causaba una terrible pereza.

—Acuéstate en el suelo, vamos a comenzar con un poco de calentamiento antes de que lleguen los demás—.

Suga asintió sonriente poniéndose de espaldas contra el suelo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que aquel entrenamiento fuera a presentarle.

Horas después Suga se encontraba tirado nuevamente en el suelo, ahora su expresión era la de alguien a quien le acababan de chupar el alma. Respiraba agitado mirando el techo mientras contemplaba todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Podría estar en ese momento dormido en su cama, pero no, tenía que escuchar a Jimin.

Que hablando del susodicho este se encontraba platicando amenamente con alguna de sus estudiantes, parecía que se llevaba bien con ellas, tras haber dicho algo todas rieron. Suga sentía celos, pero no por eso, sino porque no entendía cómo era posible que Jimin siguiera en pie después de todo lo que había hecho. Lo maldecía a él y a sus perfectas piernas resistentes, él se sentía hecho papilla. La muerte poco a poco comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más atractiva.

Su visión del techo fue obstruida por la repentina aparición del rostro de Jimin, quien lo veía con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada, limpiando el suelo— comentó sarcásticamente —¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?—.

El menor alzó las manos a manera de defensa.

—Supongo que no te ayudó la clase.

—No, cómo crees. No sé de donde sacaste semejante idea.

—Suga ¿podrías dejar de ser sarcástico por un momento?. Estoy genuinamente preocupado por ti como para que vengas y me saques ese genio.

El chico suspiró y se incorporó sentándose.

—No entiendo cómo es que haces esto a diario, yo tomé una clase nada más y estoy seguro de que no voy a poder moverme el resto de la semana.

—Es cuestión de que te acostumbres. La primera vez siempre duele.

Suga lo miró de forma sugerente haciendo que Jimin le arrojara una toalla mojada a la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para que lo cacheteara. El mayor la retiró de su rostro sobando el área afectada.

—Como sea, no planeo acostumbrarme a esto— fue en ese momento que se sintió verdaderamente mal por su comentario agrio, si bien no había sido su intención había herido a su novio, lo notó por cómo se formaba un ligero puchero en el rostro del otro —Aunque no puedo decir que no me ayudó a distraerme un poco, muchas gracias Minnie—.

El menor volteó a verlo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hubiera deseado que te ayudara a relajarte.

—Para eso vamos a ir a tu apartamento, ¿no?

Jimin se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Iré por mis cosas primero.

Suga lo miró irse soltando un suspiro enamorado. No le gustaba verlo alejarse, pero como _amaba_ verlo de espaldas, no apartaba su mirada de la esbelta figura de su novio reparando más en algunos detalles que otros. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar con alguien como él, Jimin no sólo era hermoso por fuera sino también por dentro. Era simplemente perfecto. Mientras que él por su lado era un completo caos. Jungkook había sido un completo imbécil al dejar ir a alguien como él, Suga no cometería ese error. Durante tanto tiempo había querido eso que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Sólo terminaría las cosas si Jimin así lo quería, gracias al cielo eso no parecía estar en un futuro cercano.

Dentro de poco se encontraban caminando hacia el hogar de Jimin, platicando de cualquier tontería que fuera surgiendo. Suga tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir albureando a su novio con tal de comenzar desde ese momento con el ambiente, pero se contuvo. Más por el hecho de que Jimin se veía demasiado nervioso, estaba actuando como si fuera la primera vez que hacía eso, lo que le extrañaba mucho. Al entrar al departamento casi pudo jurar que lo escuchó soltar un suspiro.

Fue a dejar su chamarra sobre uno de los sillones mientras miraba alrededor examinando el lugar. Jimin ya se había dado a la labor de decorarlo un poco, en primer lugar había más plantas, las cuales se encontraban en casi todas las esquinas de la sala, no le sorprendería que también hubiera en el cuarto principal y la cocina. Otro detalle es que ahora colgaban varias pinturas donde antes había fotos. Bueno, en realidad quedaba una. Suga se acercó para verla mejor y sonrió, era una de él y Jimin, no recordaba en qué momento se la habían tomado.

—Ayer la mandé a imprimir y la colgué, es bonita ¿no crees?

Preguntó con una sonrisa llegando a su lado. Suga se estaba poniendo algo emocional con aquello.

—Es perfecta— miró al menor —Adoro lo que hiciste con el lugar, ahora sí se siente como si fuera tu apartamento—.

—Gracias, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más agradable posible para evitar deprimirme.

El mayor pasó uno de los mechones del menor por detrás de su oreja.

—Aunque ya no tienes porqué estar deprimido, ya no estás solo.

—Lo sé, es que me gustaría poder estar contigo 24/7.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro. Ninguno hacía un intento por romper aquella paz que se había establecido entre ambos. Suga habló finalmente.

—Jimin, si todavía te sientes nervioso acerca de esto no tenemos que hacer nada. A mí me basta con acostarnos en la cama y abrazarnos.

Jimin abrió los ojos entrando en pánico.

—No, no, espera. Sí quiero hacer esto es sólo que...— estaba buscando las palabras correctas —Ya pasó un buen tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice por lo que tengo que mentalizarme otra vez. Ya sabes: imaginar la situación, respirar hondo, pensar en cosas bonitas, buscar los pros y los contras….—.

—¿En qué momento esto pasó de ser una platica de sexo a una de superación personal?

—Mi punto es que de verdad quiero hacerlo Suga— y como para probar su punto jaló al otro de la camiseta atrayéndolo hacia él —Ahora mismo, en esta sala—.

Suga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma ya que a pesar de lo que el otro decía no lucía convencido del todo. Aquello último, sin embargo, hizo que comenzara a perder la compostura. Imágenes de horas antes comenzaban a inundar su mente, la clase en sí había sido una tortura, pero gracias a ella había logrado presenciar a Jimin en unas poses que todavía hacían que se acalorara. El tenerlo tan cerca no estaba ayudando tampoco, tragó ligeramente tomando al chico del rostro con profunda adoración.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Más seguro que nada Yogi, nunca antes había querido tanto hacerlo.

Suga se acercó más a él dejando sus labios a milímetros.

—En el momento que quieras que pare, en cualquier momento Jimin, en serio, sólo dime y prometo parar. No quiero hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo, ¿de acuerdo?— el otro asintió. Esa fue la única señal que necesitó el mayor para comenzar a devorar sus labios. Semanas de represión estaban comenzando a hacerse evidentes en la manera en que besaba a Jimin con desesperación.

El menor comenzó a caminar en retroceso tropezando con uno de los sillones de la sala. Suga rápidamente se puso encima de él aprisionándolo contra el mueble, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de Jimin por encima de su ropa, apretando su trasero cuando llegó a éste. Los pequeños ruidos que Jimin emitía hacían que se sintiera todavía más caliente, en especial cuando era evidente que el menor estaba haciendo un vano intento por reprimirlos.

—Dios, Jimin eres tan sexy— Suga comenzó a retirar las prendas del otro lentamente. Cuando el abdomen de su novio estuvo completamente expuesto comenzó a besarlo, le fascinaba lo suave que era la piel del menor. El otro tomó su rostro haciendo que volviera subir para que lo besara. Le sorprendía lo dispuesto que estaba el más joven de participar.

Bajó su mano hasta los pantalones de Jimin metiendola dentro de éstos y su ropa interior, ganándose un ligero chillido del otro. Comenzó a tocarlo queriendo ver la manera que el otro se retorcía debajo de él, era consciente de que estaban yendo demasiado lento, pero no tenía prisa. Tenían toda una noche por delante y Suga estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar todo el tiempo con el que contaran para recordarle a Jimin cuánto lo amaba y deseaba.

Suga comenzó a quitarse la ropa presionando poco después su cuerpo contra el del otro. Se acercó a su oído.

—¿Tienes lubricante Minnie?

—S-sí, en el cajón de mi cuarto... También hay condones— comentó casi sin aliento.

—Está bien, tengo uno en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

—¿Venías preparado?— preguntó Jimin mirándolo incrédulo. El mayor tan sólo se encogió de hombros yendo rápido al cuarto del otro para tomar todo lo necesario. Regresó tropezando ligeramente con la alfombra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente sobre Jimin posicionándose entre sus piernas, retiró los pantalones del otro junto con su ropa interior. Miró al menor mientras vertía líquido en tres de sus dedos, cuando sintió que era suficiente se acercó al otro todavía esperando su aprobación.

Jimin asintió ligeramente cerrando los ojos. Suga introdujo el primer dedo sin hacer gran cosa para que el otro pudiera acostumbrarse a la sensación. El menor al inicio tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro, el cual poco a poco se fue suavizando. El mayor se acercó a él besándolo para tratar de distraerlo, lo que funcionó ya que Jimin ahora estaba más centrado en corresponder, situación que Suga aprovechó para introducir un segundo dedo. La sensación era algo incómoda para el menor, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a querer más.

El proceso fue lento y tortuoso para ambos ya que Suga se limitaba a besar los labios, el cuello y la oreja de Jimin a pesar de que su interior le rogaba que hiciera algo más. Ya había logrado introducir los tres dedos sin problema alguno y aunque Jimin se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatado como para proceder no iba a hacerlo hasta que el otro se lo indicara. El menor lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Suga… más— era momento entonces. Con mucho cuidado retiró sus dedos y comenzó a prepararse a sí mismo poniéndose el condón con un poco más de lubricante, podía sentir su corazón latir como loco. Ahora él parecía el virgen. Se posicionó nuevamente mordiéndose el labio.

—Voy a…

—Está bien.

—¿Estás seguro que…?

—Sólo hazlo.

El mayor no replicó más y lentamente comenzó a introducirse. Llevaba muy poco y aun así llegó a la conclusión que aquella era la mejor sensación de todas. Comenzó con un vaivén lento para no lastimar a Jimin quien parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como él puesto que se estaba aferrando de todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Fue cuando Suga miraba el rostro de Jimin que pudo ver cómo la expresión del otro se contorsionaba a una de profundo terror mientras gritaba algo.

—¡Jungkook!

Suga recibió un fuerte golpe en la quijada haciedo que se cayera del sillón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía qué era lo que lo había impulsado a ir aquel día al apartamento, pero de repente había sentido la terrible necesidad de hacerlo. Jungkook se encontraba parado frente a éste preguntándose qué es lo que hacía en aquel lugar. No era como si necesitara un cambio de ropa aún, poco después de que ocurriera el incidente había regresado para tomar varias prendas para que así no le faltara alguna. Por un momento consideró irse, pero una parte de él seguía resistiéndose a hacerlo, de cualquier manera daba igual. No es como si fuera a haber alguien ahí, Jimin estaba viviendo con Hoseok por lo que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado.

Eso lo decepcionó en cierta manera, se descubrió queriendo encontrarse con Jimin aunque fuera por algunos minutos. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle y explicarle, pero el otro lo evitaba como si se tratara de la peste. Era completamente comprensible, si estuviera en su lugar probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Eso no mejoraba su humor en lo absoluto.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó la perilla de la puerta llegando a una decisión, si tenía seguro entonces daría media vuelta y no regresaría hasta que de verdad fuera necesario, por otro lado, si no lo tenía… entonces enfrentaría las cosas y entraría. Así de sencillo iba a ser. Oraba porque la perilla no se moviera cuando tratara de girarla, ni siquiera le importaría que se activara la alarma con tal de que tuviera seguro.

Para su mala o buena suerte la puerta no tenía llave, por lo que cedió en el momento en que el joven trató de abrirla. Se quedó por un momento afuera con la puerta entreabierta y consideró sus opciones. Se había hecho la promesa de que no daría vuelta atrás así que no se iría. Cerró los ojos mentalizándose, estaba a punto de encontrarse con un lugar repleto de memorias de él y Jimin por lo que tenía que ser fuerte. Poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta entrando en el lugar. Desde el momento que pudo ver el interior se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, el lugar estaba repleto de plantas y todas las fotos de las paredes habían sido reemplazadas por pinturas.

Jungkook no recordaba haberlo dejado así. Abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, Jimin había vuelto a vivir ahí y el que el lugar no tuviera seguro significaba que estaba en la casa ya que él nunca había sido de los que se iba sin cerrar con llave. Su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso y sus manos sudaban, sabía que lo último que el otro joven quería era verlo, pero tal vez al usar de excusa su necesidad de tener ropa entendería y lo dejaría quedarse. Entonces podría aprovechar la oportunidad para platicar con él.

Jungkook sonrió emocionado ante las posibilidades y entró sin hacer mucho ruido pues no quería asustar al rubio. Sería mejor llamarlo.

—Ji…

—Suga… más— Jungkook se congeló al escuchar la voz del otro tan cerca, no había esperado encontrarlo tan pronto. Se detuvo un momento tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿a qué se refería con 'más'?

—Ya voy a...— una segunda voz le respondió, si bien le resultaba familiar no lograba ubicar a quién pertenecía, más porque no esperaba escucharla ahí. Jungkook abrió por completo la puerta y abrió los ojos ante lo que se encontraba frente a él, Suga se encontraba en su sillón, desnudo, mirando a otra persona que estaba fuera de su vista. No tardó en comprender con cierto horror quién era su acompañante y qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Está bien.

—¿Estás seguro que…?

—Sólo hazlo.

Jungkook siempre había sido una persona racional. Lo más lógico en ese momento era que se diera media vuelta haciendo el menor ruido posible y fingiera que no había visto nada. Eso es por supuesto lo que el joven abogado siempre creyó que haría en una situación como esa, pronto se encontró contradiciendo todo lo que había pensado al caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Era como si algo más lo hubiera poseído al llegar al lado de Suga sólo para conectar miradas con Jimin, quien era un completo desastre. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y sus labios rojos y ligeramente abiertos. En cuanto Jimin lo vio y se dio cuenta de qué se trataba su mirada cambió a una de completo terror combinado con algo más. Fue entonces que Jungkook se dio cuenta que no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando, ni un poco, y alzó su puño.

—¡Jungkook!

Sin pensarlo le propinó un fuerte golpe a Suga mandandolo a volar lejos de Jimin. Este terminó en el suelo luciendo ligeramente confundido ante lo que había pasado. Jungkook no desperdició ni un minuto y aprovechó la confusión de Suga para abalanzarse encima y comenzar a atacar nuevamente. Le daba golpe tras golpe no queriendo parar hasta desfigurar la cara del más bajo por completo. El otro permaneció inmóvil durante un rato más tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Logró frenar uno de los varios golpes que Jungkook le propinaba, deteniendo el puño con su mano y aprovechando para poder ver el rostro de su atacante.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos. Se podía a escuchar a Jimin sollozando en el sofá, sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo nada por tratar de ir a consolarlo, estaban demasiado enfocados en la batalla de miradas que estaban sosteniendo en ese momento. Suga ahora se veía sumamente furioso, empujó a Jungkook con fuerza tumbandolo contra el suelo para ahora ser él quien lo atacaba sin piedad. Jungkook cayó en cuenta de que tal vez haber golpeado a Suga no había sido una buena idea, tenía la ventaja de la altura y la fuerza, pero el rubio podía llegar a convertirse en alguien completamente salvaje y peligroso cuando se enojaba. Evidencia de eso era cómo estaba acabando por completo con él ya que no se limitaba a golpear su cara sino también otras partes de su cuerpo. Aún cuando era más ligero que el menor, Jungkook no era capaz de quitárselo de encima, cada vez que trataba de empujarlo hacía que su humor empeora ocasionando que sus golpes se volvieran mucho más fuertes.

Estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, un golpe más y Suga lo iba a mandar al más allá. Pudo ver cómo alzaba su puño dispuesto a darle el golpe final por lo que Jungkook cerró los ojos preparándose, sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó.

—Jimin sueltame.

Jungkook abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el menor sostenía el brazo de Suga jalandolo hacia atrás para evitar que lo golpeara.

—S-si sigues lo vas a matar, por favor Suga, basta.

—¡A mí qué me importa! ¡Él me atacó primero, el imbécil se lo buscó!

—Y-ya no puede hacerte nada, suéltalo por favor. No lo lastimes más— Jimin lloraba mientras decía aquello. Ni Suga ni Jungkook podían creer que en serio estaba pasando eso.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Aun lo quieres o qué?

—S-Suga no se trata de eso, sólo suéltalo por favor.

—¡¿Que no se trata de eso?!, hace un momento era él el que me estaba moliendo a golpes y no vi que te importara una mierda o hicieras algo para detenerlo.

—¡Estaba en shock! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?— Suga y Jimin fueron ahora los que se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. El mayor suspiró cansado.

—¿Sabes qué Jimin? no voy a discutir esto, o me sueltas en este mismo instante o me largo. Tú escoges.

Jimin apretó los labios sin saber qué hacer.

—Suga esto no es justo, no puede ser que de verdad esperes que escoja alguna de esas opciones.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

El agarre de Jimin en el brazo de Suga se suavizó más no lo soltó por completo. Jungkook permanecía inmóvil en el suelo sin estar seguro de lo que Jimin iba a escoger. El mayor le rogaba a Jimin con los ojos que se apartara, que lo escogiera a él, pero el menor no lo hizo, quedándose firme en su lugar. Suga sintió como se le partía el corazón mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

Jimin entró en pánico.

—Espera, Suga, ¿qué haces?

El mayor no le respondió mientras comenzaba a vestirse y arreglarse lo mejor posible. Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta la entrada con Jimin arrastrándose a sus pies.

—No te vayas, por favor ¡Suga!— el bailarín volvía a llorar a mares rogándole que se quedara. Era una imagen realmente patética.

Suga lo ignoró por completo haciéndolo a un lado y saliendo por la puerta de la entrada, dio un portazo detrás de él que fue seguido por el sonido de sus pies alejándose del departamento. Pronto el lugar sólo era llenado por el llanto de Jimin, quien se había quedado de rodillas frente la puerta.

—Por favor regresa… Suga— aún cuando el otro ya se había ido seguía llamándolo como si eso fuera a traerlo de vuelta.

Jungkook se puso lentamente de pie con dificultad sin apartar su mirada en ningún momento de Jimin, se sentía como la peor persona en todo el universo. Parecía que para lo único que era bueno era para hacer llorar a su ex novio.

—Jimin, lo siento… no fue mi intención.

—Yo lo sé Jungkook, nunca es tu intención— comentó el otro con un tono amargo —Llegas a la vida de los demás, la arruinas y después te disculpas porque jamás fue "tu intención"— Jimin volteó a verlo teniendo una expresión furiosa en el rostro —"Es que no pude evitarlo" "Me obligaron a hacerlo" "_No es lo que parece_", uno pensaría que siendo abogado se te ocurrirían mejores excusas— Jimin se levantó yendo hacia su cuarto para buscar algo con que cubrirse al no tener la suficiente fuerza como para ponerse su ropa —¿Por qué me haces esto?—.

—¿Hacerte? Jimin yo… no entiendo de qué hablas— Jungkook lo había seguido hasta el cuarto.

—¡Esto Jungkook! ¡¿De qué otra cosas podría estar hablando?!— explotó finalmente —Me engañas con uno de mis mejores amigos y después me abandonas por meses, teniendo que lidiar de alguna forma con todo el desastre que dejaste yo solo. Cuando finalmente siento que ya te superé y que finalmente puedo ser feliz con alguien vuelves y destruyes toda la estabilidad que había logrado obtener— Jimin se envolvió en una sábana, se veía bastante tierno, pero no era el momento —¿Qué te hice Jungkook? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en hacerme la vida miserable? Estoy harto—.

—Jimin, tú no me hiciste nada, es sólo que yo… yo no tenía la intención— el chico abrió los ojos y tapó su boca en cuanto aquella última oración salió de su boca. Miró desesperado a Jimin tratando de arreglar la situación. El otro, sin embargo, ya no estaba interesado en una respuesta, pasó por un lado de Jungkook dirigiéndose hacia la sala —Tus cosas están empacadas en cajas en el closet, llevatelo todo porque no pienso tolerar una segunda visita. Más te vale que seas rápido—.

—No, espera, hablemos por favor. No quiero que esto se quede así.

—No tengo nada que decir y no quiero escucharte. No sabes lo poco que me importa el tratar de arreglar las cosas. Ahora, si me permites— sin esperar a que el otro le contestara se retiró a la sala haciéndose bolita en uno de los sillones.

Jungkook suspiró y miró el closet que antes había sido suyo y de Jimin. Cualquier oportunidad de recuperar el respeto del otro se había ido por completo al caño y ahora sí era su culpa, suya nada más. Comenzó a tomar cajas sin molestarse en revisar que en efecto tuvieran pertenencias suyas, era mejor que terminara pronto si no quería que el rubio se fuera a enojar más con él. Jungkook apretó los labios mientras recogía la última, la cual se trataba de una pequeña caja que estaba hasta el fondo del clóset, ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Cerraste la caja con seguro?

—Así es.

—¿Lavaste todos los utensilios e hiciste inventario?

—¿Inventario? Pensé que le tocaba a…

—Estoy bromeando— la chica soltó una risita mientras le daba un ligero empujón. Namjoon le sonrió amablemente, no entendía porqué estaba haciendo eso. Generalmente su jefa no se molestaba en revisar que hiciera sus tareas ya que confiaba en que las hacía bien. Ahora parecía no ser el caso puesto que esas revisiones ya eran algo constante en la rutina de Namjoon. No recordaba haberse equivocado por lo que era sumamente desconcertante para él, lo más probable es que perdería pronto su trabajo. Tendría que encontrar algo más que hacer.

—Bien, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer ¿puedo ir a casa?

—¿Irte? ¿Por qué no te quedas mejor?— preguntó su jefa quien jugaba con su cabello. La expresión devastada de Namjoon provocó que soltara una carcajada —Sólo bromeo, por supuesto que puedes irte. Nos vemos mañana—.

El chico suspiró aliviado mientras se dirigía a los casilleros para recoger sus cosas. Le hubiera gustado bromear de vuelta con la chica, pero no se encontraba de buen humor. Desde que se había quedado a dormir con Jin no había sabido nada más de él, aquel día ni siquiera había ido por su dosis de cafeína diaria. Se preguntaba si había hecho o dicho algo mal. Dudaba que Jin lo estuviera evitando, era algo infantil pensar eso, no todo se trataba de él, pero su mente no paraba de hacerle pensar que era el caso. Como si el profesor no tuviera mayores problemas con los que lidiar.

Salió de su trabajo con una expresión amarga en el rostro. El estacionamiento estaba vacío salvo por un coche que le resultaba bastante familiar a Namjoon, era curioso que no lo hubiera notado antes. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero había alguien recargado en un costado de éste a quien no alcanzaba a divisar. No parecía tener la intención de moverse de aquel lugar, optando por sacar un cigarro.

Namjoon cada vez estaba más cerca, si era sincero tenía algo de curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona manejaba un carro así, además de que algo en su mente le decía que sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Jin?

El mencionado exhaló una nube de humo sin voltear a verlo.

—Hola Namjoon, ¿sigues aquí?.

—Aquí trabajo— Se acercó, había muchas cosas que le intrigaban, pero tenía que ir en orden para no abrumarlo con preguntas —No sabía que fumabas—.

Jin miró su cigarro.

—Lo hacía cuando salía con Taeyang. Sirve mucho para el estrés.

—¿Entonces sólo fumas cuando te sientes mal?

—Bingo.

Namjoon apretó los labios, había sido una pregunta estúpida, era obvio que no se sentía bien, y tenía varios motivos para no estarlo. No ayudaba al recordarle sus problemas.

—¿Qué haces estacionado aquí, por cierto? ¿Ibas a comprar café?

—Algo así. Llegué hace unas horas, no sé porqué no pude entrar. Simplemente me quede sentado aquí. Pasé toda la mañana hablando con otros abogados, le pedí a Taehyung que me supliera.— dijo mientras soltaba otra bocanada de humo, sacó su cajetilla ofreciendosela a Namjoon. Este se negó —¿Qué? ¿Eres alergico o algo?—.

—Ah no, sólo... algunos traumas de la infancia.

Jin la apartó apagando a la vez su cigarro.

—Perdón, no tenía idea.

—Está bien, como acabas de decir no sabías. No es tu culpa— le sonrió dulcemente. Jin lo miró en silencio. —Bueno, fue agradable verte hoy. Estaba algo preocupado porque no habías venido por tu café diario. Será mejor que regrese a casa a descansar—.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?. Me quedas de camino.

—¿De camino? Jin tu apartamento y el mío están a cada extremo de la ciudad.

—...Me vendría bien algo de compañía, por favor Namjoon.

El menor asintió entrando al coche, seguido del mayor, sin replicar más. Se puso el cinturón y casi al instante Jin arrancó poniéndose en marcha. Ahora que estaban los dos a solas el barista no estaba seguro si se suponía que tenía que pregunta o decir algo, después de todo el profesor se había visto muy interesado en llevarlo a su casa. Era evidente que quería hablarle de algo.

—¿Y cómo te fue con los abogados?

—Mal. Ninguno dijo nada diferente, parece que no tengo muchas esperanzas— soltó una risa amarga —Ya lo imaginaba, pero igual es algo desconsolador—.

—¿Has tratado de hablar con el director para hacerle saber tu versión de la historia?

—No creo que sea buena idea. Se vería sospechoso el que fuera a hablar con él cuando no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Estoy esperando que me llame para poder platicar mejor sobre el asunto.

Aunque tenía cierto sentido lo que el mayor estaba diciendo también consideraba que mientras más tiempo dejara pasar peor serían las cosas que dirían de él. Namjoon comenzaba a sentirse impotente de no poder hacer nada por su amigo más que opinar y escucharlo, en serio odiaba verlo en ese estado. Lo que más le frustraba es que sabía que Jin a penas le estaba mostrando la superficie del problema real. Había veces en las que hablaba sólo para quedarse callado de repente, sin mencionar las ocasiones en la que al mencionar ciertas cosas podía notar como todo el cuerpo del profesor se tensaba sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Puede que Jin no fuera consciente, pero generalmente sus ojos solían ser mucho más honesto que sus palabras, aún cuando el joven barista no lograra entender qué era lo que le trataban de transmitir.

—Ehm Jin, creo que te desviaste demasiado, estamos algo lejos de mi apartamento —comentó al mirar por la ventana.

—Lo sé… hay un lugar al que quiero ir antes, espero no te moleste

Namjoon negó. Probablemente se trataba de algún mandado o tarea que tenía pendiente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de llegar a un supermercado se estacionó fuera de una feria abandonada. El menor recordaba muy bien aquel lugar, durante su niñez y gran parte de su juventud ese lugar había sido sinónimo de fantasía e ilusiones para muchos, siendo ahora sólo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Namjoon recordaba con cariño todas aquellas veces en las que su mamá repentinamente lo había llevado ahí porque consideraba que les hacía falta más momentos familiares, a pesar de que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Jin?

El profesor se encontraba nuevamente fumando un cigarro perdido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Namjoon al haber sido azotado por la nostalgia de aquel parque de diversiones.

—Estos últimos días he estado pensando mucho en él— dijo simplemente. Namjoon no necesitaba de mucho para saber de quién hablaba —¿Sabías que aquí fue donde me pidió que saliéramos? Fue la cosa más cliché y estúpida que podrías imaginarte y acepté de igual manera—.

—Vaya, algo tenía que hacer bien al menos.

—No todo fue malo a su lado— Namjoon lo miró incrédulo —Es que... no sé. Por más que soy consciente de que muchas de las cosas que hizo… no sé porqué no puedo evitar recordarlo y sentir… agh— Jin frotó su cabeza frustrado —Pensé que con el tiempo me daría cuenta del imbécil que era, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no era tan malo, tenía su lado dulce de vez en cuando… que tal vez exageré demasiado—.

—¿Lo extrañas entonces? Jin, él jamás te amó.

—Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro de que me quiso, al menos al inicio. Supongo que Kundera tenía razón: "los amores son como los imperios: cuando desaparece la idea sobre la cual han sido construidos, perecen ellos también".

—Eso es muy romántico y todo, pero no sé porqué me da la impresión de que estás intentando justificar lo que te hizo, sé honesto ¿estás pensando en volver con él?

De eso el profesor no estaba seguro. Sabía que volver con aquel chico era una pésima idea, pero cuando había necesitado olvidar a Taehyung... el estar con él le había ayudado para no pensar en nada más.

—No lo sé, sólo no quiero estar solo Joonie.

—No estás solo Jin— Namjoon tomó su mano acariciándola levemente —Al menos yo estoy contigo ahora, ¿no?

Jin lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

—No es lo mis…

—Ya sé que no es lo mismo— Namjoon sintió una punzada en su corazón al terminar lo que el otro estuvo a punto de decir —Pero quisiera ser al menos suficiente, creo que cualquier cosa es mejor a que vuelvas con ese patán. Te prometo que si te atreves a hacerlo yo mismo iré a sacarte a patadas de ahí las veces que sean necesarias—.

Jin soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, ahí va mi plan de domingo.

Namjoon rodó los ojos.

—Jin, ¿sucede algo más aparte de todo ese tema de Choi y la escuela? No puedo evitar sentir que la carga que llevas es mucho más grande de lo que dices— Jin se tensó y negó con la cabeza, el joven no se iba a dar por vencido —Es que me parece algo fuera de lugar que saques de repente el tema de tu ex, disculpame, pero no veo la correlación entre él y el problema legal que tienes—.

—No es tan difícil de entender en realidad, cuando me siento miserable me gusta hundirme más en mi miseria con temas que ni al caso.

El menor lo miró poco convencido, iba a decir algo más cuando su celular sonó. Lo sacó para revisar de qué se trataba, era un mensaje de Suga.

_Namjoon, voy a pasar la noche en casa de Jimin. No me esperes (7:30 p.m.) _

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Jin curioso al ver la expresión del otro.

—Ah sí, es sólo que Suga no va a llegar a dormir hoy— se quedó por un momento pensando hasta que tuvo una idea —¿Te gustaría venir a dormir a mi apartamento?—.

—Aprecio la oferta, pero prefiero dormir en el mío.

—Oh… está bien. Lo comprendo.

Namjoon guardó su celular mirando alguna atracción de la feria.

—Pero— su atención fue atraída hacia Jin nuevamente cuando este volvió a hablar —No quiero estar solo… así que si no te molesta… ¿podrías venir a mi casa a dormir?— ambos se quedaron callados —Por favor—.

El barista se acomodó de manera que su cuerpo quedaba por completo en dirección a Jin.

—Por supuesto.


	12. Capítulo XII

Agrio. El café que le acababan de traer estaba agrio. Jungkook miró la taza de café con profundo desdén mientras tomaba otro sorbo. El sabor no debería ser un problema, después de todo el menor siempre había preferido cuando sus bebidas no tenían ni una pizca de azúcar en ellas, en especial aquellas con cafeína. Los refrescos y jugos siempre habían sido sus enemigos naturales, bastaba con que tomara un poco de éstos para que una sensación desagradable surgiera en su paladar y garganta. Aunque por supuesto que el chico tenía sus excepciones, la única bebida dulce que toleraba, y hasta llegaba a adorar, era la leche de plátano. Al igual que ciertos batidos de chocolate.

Ahora que lo pensaba, por más que odiara algo siempre tenía sus excepciones. Odiaba las mermeladas y sin embargo no podía imaginar cómo sería comer pan tostado sin mermelada de manzana. Odiaba por completo las películas románticas y aún así una vida sin Orgullo y Prejuicio no sería lo mismo para él. Sólo cosas que llegaran a gustarle demasiado podían convertirse en excepciones para él, algo que rara vez pasaba.

Otro claro ejemplo era la danza, no entendía porqué, pero odiaba con toda su alma y su ser la acción de moverse al son de la música. Tanto bailar como ver a otras personas hacerlo le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo, lo aburría como nada en la vida. Si iba a escuchar música prefería estar sentado haciendo algo más que no involucrara el tener que moverse de más. Jungkook había vivido toda su vida con esa filosofía, desde que sus padres lo habían obligado a inscribirse a esa estúpida academia de canto y baile al creer que podría desarrollar un gusto y hasta talento por ello. El talento por supuesto que lo obtuvo, no había actividad en la Tierra en la que Jungkook no destacara, pero para mala fortuna de todos el gusto nunca llegó.

Daba igual si su odio hacia la danza fuera por un trauma de la infancia o simplemente algo genético, pues estaba seguro que mientras vivió su abuelo había reprobado el baile en todas sus formas, Jungkook la repudiaba con todo su ser. No obstante pronto encontró su excepción, esta vez no se trataba de algo sino un alguien, la persona con la que estuvo tan cerca de pasar el resto de sus días sino hubiera sido por un estúpido error. Ver a Jimin bailar cambió por completo el juego para él, claro que no se comparaba a poder bailar con el mayor. En el tiempo que ambos jóvenes pasaron juntos, el abogado se descubrió varias veces deseando poder salir a algún lugar para poder bailar con su ahora ex novio. Todavía le resultaba nefasto cuando de otras personas se trataba, más si Jimin era quien lo hacía entonces se volvía la cosa que más adoraba.

El café que estaba tomando le supo mucho más amargo que antes, por lo que decidió que era momento de dejar de tomar. Frotó sus sienes siendo consciente de cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que no pudiera disfrutar su día, se miró al espejo y suspiró. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y los moretones aún eran bastante visibles en su rostro. No tenía ningún derecho a enojarse, después de todo Suga lo había atacado por una muy buena razón, aún así no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

Cuando Jungkook había salido con Jimin siempre fue consciente de la larga fila de espera que tenía detrás de él. Sabía que había más de una persona que no perdería el tiempo en cortejar a Jimin en cuanto supiera que terminaron. Una vez que eso ocurrió, en efecto, Jungkook pasó las primeras semanas tratando de ajustarse a la idea de que su ex no tardaría mucho tiempo en conseguir a alguien más.

Era justo, Jimin merecía a alguien que lo tratara bien y le amara de manera incondicional. Por un tiempo había pensado que él sería esa persona, pero todas sus acciones previas a su ruptura habían probado lo contrario, por lo que no quedaba más que ceder su puesto a alguien más. Había sido muy difícil, en especial cuando hace unas semanas se enteró por Taehyung y Hoseok que Suga parecía ser el siguiente candidato, por suerte había logrado mentalizarse ante lo inevitable. O al menos eso pensó.

Aquella vez que encontró a Jimin con el rubio en el sillón de su sala fue la prueba que necesitaba para saber que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la situación. Por más que se jurara que lo único que le importaba era la felicidad de Jimin, que finalmente tuviera lo que se merecía aunque eso implicara que no estuviera con él, no podía evitar encontrar la idea de que alguien más lo tuviera completamente desagradable. La manera en que se veía debajo de Suga, tan erótica y, sin embargo, tan llena de amor, había hecho que Jungkook perdiera la poca cordura que tenía, provocando que inevitablemente atacara a Suga.

La única razón por la que se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que había hecho era por la mirada que Jimin le había dedicado después de que su novio se retirara. Jungkook podía vivir con la indiferencia del bailarín, pero su odio... prefería estar 20 metros bajo el suelo a que Jimin lo odiara… y era exactamente lo único que había conseguido. Por más que hubiera tratado de explicarse no había justificación válida para sus actos, ¿cómo no esperar que Jimin se enojara cuando lo que lo había movido habían sido nada más que celos? Con cierto pesar finalmente aceptó la realidad, Jungkook no había superado a Jimin en lo absoluto. Quería regresar con él, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Era un pensamiento inútil, por supuesto. No importa qué hiciera, Jimin jamás iba a perdonarle todo lo que le había hecho y ahora mucho menos. Su relación había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y lo había echado todo por el caño por una simple calentura. Sin mencionar que había atacado sin razón alguna a Suga en frente de Jimin, causado que por eso discutieran. Si resultaba que también habían terminado Jungkook iba a sentirse el peor ser humano del planeta, aunque aquello le daría cierta satisfacción, por más que tratara de negarlo. Una parte egoísta de su persona prefería que si Jimin no estaba con él no estuviera con nadie más.

Suspiró negando y miró detrás suyo en donde se encontraban varias cajas. Se había visto reacio a llevarlas a casa de Taehyung puesto que sería como si de verdad se estuviera mudando por completo, razón por la cual había dejado sus pertenencias en el departamento por tanto tiempo. Al no tener más alternativa que llevarselas decidió mejor dejarlas en su oficina, revisaría que en efecto llevaba todas sus cosas y después pensaría qué hacer. No era una mala opción simplemente dejarlas ahí, podría esconderlas en alguno de los closets que por algún motivo tenían en el lugar e ir ahí para sacar lo que necesitara. Tomó la primera, siendo la más delgada de todas, y la examinó curioso, se preguntaba qué era lo que Jimin había guardado ahí.

Al ver su contenido pudo sentir como una ola de sentimientos lo golpeaba, de todas las cosas que esperaba lo último que se imaginó que tendría serían fotos de él y Jimin. Cuando entró al apartamento había notado que todas las fotos que antes colgaban en las paredes ya no estaban, siendo reemplazadas por pinturas. Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar en cuál había sido su paradero, asumiendo que Jimin simplemente las había tirado. Eso probó ser mentira en cuanto descubrió que el mayor de los dos en realidad las tenía guardadas y por algún motivo se las había dado todas a Jungkook.

El chico sacó una con manos temblorosas pasando su dedo pulgar de manera casi cariñosa por encima del rostro de Jimin. Se trataba de una foto de ellos en alguna playa. No recordaba muy bien cómo había sucedido las cosas, pero Jimin había logrado convencerlo de utilizar sus preciadas vacaciones para darse una escapada al mar. Jungkook al inicio se había resistido puesto que a penas eran mediados de Febrero y el trabajo en aquel entonces era particularmente pesado. Sin embargo, no tomó mucho para que cediera, bastó que Jimin hiciera su carita de perrito y Jungkook ya estaba haciendo su maleta para irse.

No se había arrepentido en lo absoluto por supuesto. Habían sido las mejores vacaciones que pudo haber tenido, aun cuando al regresar tuvo que encargarse de una carga considerable de pendientes. La sonrisa de Jimin cada vez que salían o hacían algo hacía que todo valiera la pena, incluso había sido él mismo quien por primera vez insistió en que se tomaran una foto.

Jungkook comenzó a examinar foto tras foto mientras varios recuerdos de todos sus días con Jimin volvían a él haciendo que se sintiera más nostálgico que de costumbre. Todas ellas eran de momentos especiales de ambos, algunas lo hacían reír mientras que otras provocaba que su pecho se sintiera extrañamente cálido, sensación que hace tiempo no sentía. Era algo ridículo, pero estaba comenzando a sentir ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Jimin— Abrazó la foto con fuerza, como si de esa manera Jimin fuera a aparecer mágicamente en aquel lugar y perdonarlo por todo lo que le había hecho —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que regreses conmigo?—.

Jungkook miraba detenidamente el rostro del bailarín cuando llegó a una conclusión. Sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero necesitaba al mayor de vuelta en su vida, era la única persona a la que de verdad había amado. No importaba lo que tomará, lo iba a recuperar. Había logrado enamorarlo una vez, estaba confiado de que podría hacerlo de nuevo. Cierto era que el chico estaba enfadado con él, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no lo odiara por completo. Después de todo cuando había comenzado su pelea con Suga a quien había defendido era a él, no al susodicho.

Aquello lo llenó de esperanza, cabía la ligera posibilidad de que aun sintiera algo por él, por más minúsculo que fuera. Podía hacerlo funcionar, sólo tenía que explotar sus recursos un poco. Era muy bueno persuadiendo, después de todo no iba a dejar que todos esos años estudiando Derecho se fueran a la basura. Ahora miraba la foto con extrema ternura. Pronto.

—Sólo espera Jimin, arreglaré todo y volveremos a ser como antes— se llevó el retrato poniéndolo sobre su escritorio —Yo sé que aun me quieres… o al menos eso espero… el punto es que lo harás, de eso estoy seguro—.

Jackson miraba a su jefe preocupado desde la entrada. Había regresado hace poco para entregarle algunos documentos importantes, pero su extraña actitud había hecho que se quedara en donde estaba. No sabía si alegrarse, ya que era la primera vez en semanas que lo veía tan animado, o preocuparse por todo lo que estaba diciendo. Mientras no afectara su trabajo suponía que daba igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoseok volvía a encontrarse caminando por los pasillos de la universidad. El director había sido lo suficientemente amable como para dejarlo entrar y salir las veces que quisiera hasta que tomara una decisión. Cada vez se convencía más, el ambiente, que al inicio le había parecido desagradable y ostentoso, ahora le resultaba bastante acogedor. Ya se había hecho amigo de varios estudiantes y miembros del profesorado, algunos de los cuales se habían visto interesados en su materia a impartir, otros simplemente habían disfrutado de su compañía y querían tener la oportunidad de convivir más con él.

Fueran cual fueran sus razones Jhope estaba encantado con el lugar y estaba a nada de dar el sí. Antes de comunicarle aquello a su futuro jefe deseaba hablar con Jin, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Había algunas cosas que quería contarle, ahora que finalmente se sentía alegre y relajado. No quería nada más que comenzar a pegar brinquitos y dar vueltas mientras cantaba acerca de lo maravillosa que era la vida, por supuesto se contuvo de hacerlo. Eso no impidió que una sonrisa se extendiera por todo su rostro. Necesitaba encontrar a Jin pronto o iba a explotar ahí mismo.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, no muy seguro de por donde estaba yendo, aunque sin importarle realmente, después de todo todos los caminos llevan a Roma. Fue en ese momento que se encontró cara a cara con Taehyung, quien se veía algo ensimismado.

—Ah Hobi, hola— comentó débilmente. Hoseok le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que pasaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que prefería no saber, por lo que no haría ningún comentario respecto a la apariencia de Taehyung.

—Hola Tae, ¿has visto a Jin? Quería hablar con él sobre algo.

Taehyung parpadeó confundido y negó.

—Uhm no, pidió licencia así que no lo vamos a ver durante un buen tiempo por aquí.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Hoseok parpadeó confundido. Jin no era de los que hacía esa clase de cosas. Debía haber pasado algo grave —¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?—.

—Pues me doy una idea— Taehyung se vio todavía más cansado al decir aquello, lo que picó la curiosidad del mayor. —Hace poco comenzaron a rondar rumores de que Jin le ha estado pidiendo "favores" a alumnas a cambio de que pasen la materia.

—¿Jin? Pero eso es imposible.

—Todo es posible.

—Taehyung, no puede ser que de verdad creas esos rumores. Eres el que más tiempo lleva conociendo a Jin, tú deberías saber que él jamás haría algo así.

—Quisiera pensar igual que tú Hobi, creeme, pero no has oído los testimonios, No es sólo uno, ya van varios, y todos suenan demasiado reales como para que se los hayan inventado. Cabe mencionar que la primera alumna a la que le ocurrió esto ya lleva un tiempo sin venir a la escuela. En estas circunstancias la institución no tiene más alternativa que ponerse del lado de los estudiantes.

Hoseok suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Eso significaba que Jin estaba solo en esto. No quería creerlo, le costaba demasiado, pero lo cierto era que esa clase de cosas las podía cometer cualquiera. No quería apoyar el lado equivocado sólo para terminar defraudado al darse cuenta que la persona de la que pensaba tan bien resultó ser otro depravado del montón.

Hoseok negó, antes de llegar a conclusiones tenía que investigar más a fondo la situación, en primera instancia hablar con Jin sería buena idea. Conocer ambos lados de la historia podría ayudarlo a tener cierta perspectiva. El problema era que además de la escuela no conocía otros lugares que Jin frecuentara.

Oh claro, podía mandarle un mensaje. Sacó su celular y comenzó a redactarlo, cuando iba por la mitad cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo tocar el tema. No quería ser tan crudo e ir directo al grano, pero tampoco quería evitarlo porque sabía que Jin lo haría. Se limitó a simplemente volver a invitarlo a salir para platicar, ya vería qué decirle.

Volteó a ver a Taehyung nuevamente, quien seguía parado de pie frente a él por algún motivo. Hoseok suspiró.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Estás preocupado por Jin?— Taehyung pareció animarse cuando preguntó por él, lo que no debía de extrañarle en lo absoluto. El menor siempre había tenido una fascinación por la atención. No, más que una fascinación, una necesidad.

—La verdad es que no estoy bien, pero no por lo de Jin— comenzó el menor —Generalmente Jin es a quien acudo para esta clase de cosas, pero como no está no tengo a nadie—.

—Sí, suena a una total tragedia.

Taehyung suspiró mientras acomodaba los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Sólo estoy algo preocupado, hace una semana Jungkook llegó lleno de golpes a la casa y no ha hablado desde entonces. Él nunca ha sido de hablar mucho, pero esto ya es una exageración. Temo que algo muy malo le haya pasado y no quiera decirlo por miedo a que me asuste o algo.

Mientras más escuchaba menos convencido estaba, lo que Taehyung decía no sonaba para nada como el Jungkook que él conocía. En primer lugar no era de los que se metían en peleas y aún si se veía obligado a hacerlo siempre, y sin exagerar, _siempre_, las ganaba. Contaba con una fuerza ridícula, la cual había adquirido a través de varios años de acudir al gimnasio cada vez que tenía tiempo. Era muy probable que finalmente hubiera conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de superarlo en términos de fuerza, lo que angustiaba de sobremanera a Hoseok. No quería imaginarse al monstruo con el que había peleado. Iba a tener pesadillas esa noche. La segunda parte de las angustias de Taehyung realmente no le sorprendía, era evidente que lo que tenían no era una relación estable por lo que ocultarse cosas debía de ser el pan del día. El profesor podría estarse quejando ahora, pero sólo Dios sabía cuántos eran los secretos que él mismo tenía y que no compartía con su pareja por los motivos que fueran.

—¿No crees que simplemente pudo haberse metido en una pelea y perdió? Ya sabes lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser. Quizá la razón por la que está tan taciturno sea el shock de haber perdido por primera vez.

—No creo que se trate de eso. Jungkook no se mete en peleas, y hasta donde yo sé no tiene ningún enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño.

Hoseok tenía una ganas horribles de contradecir a Taehyung y decirle que ese no era un argumento válido puesto que era evidente que había varias cosas que no conocía de Jungkook, además que siendo abogado era imposible que no tuviera al menos un enemigo que no deseara más que acabar con él. Jungkook fácilmente podría ser un sicario a contrato y el otro ni enterado. No deseaba entrar en una discusión por lo que nuevamente prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios.

—Bien, tal vez no fue voluntario entonces, quizá lo asaltaron o algo y no supo defenderse. Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado.

Taehyung no pareció satisfecho tampoco con aquella respuesta, en realidad no parecía estar satisfecho con ninguno de los intentos de Hoseok por tratar de calmarlo. Tal vez lo que quería era un drama para hacer su vida más interesante, en ese caso no había nada que el mayor pudiera hacer por él. No tenía ganas de verse involucrado en algún otro conflicto innecesario.

—¿Qué va a pasar con las clases de Jin?

El menor se vio poco contento al ver que ya no estaban hablando de él, pero cedió al cambio de tema con poco interés.

—No tengo idea. Supongo que contrataran a un sustituto… o simplemente a otro profesor permanente.

—¿Por qué no te ofreces tú? ¿No sabes algo del tema?

—Sí, pero me me parece algo fastidioso. Una carga extra de trabajo.

Hoseok asintió sonriente, no podía esperar menos de Taehyung. Tan bondadoso y caritativo como siempre, al menos uno de ellos no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—¿Vas a tomar el trabajo?

—Hasta hace un momento estaba seguro que sí, pero ahora creo que volví a cero.

Taehyung asintió simplemente.

—No sería mala idea ¿sabes?, así si se va Jin al menos estarías tú para tener con quien hablar.

Y Hoseok en serio no podía decir lo poco que le gustaba la idea.

—Tengo que pensarlo, es trabajo, no es una elección tan sencilla. Además, no puedo dejar mi actual empleo así nada más, antes de renunciar tengo varios proyectos que terminar a la vez que esperar a que consigan un reemplazo, intermedio en el que podría empezar otros proyectos que a la vez no podría abandonar a la mitad. Así que sí… todavía falta un buen tiempo para que de clases aquí. Si es que decido darlas, claro— Taehyung pareció dejar de escucharlo a mitad de su discurso, pero Hoseok no le dio la mínima importancia, él estaba en todo su derecho de también hablar acerca de su vida personal si así lo deseaba —Deberías marcarle a Jin para saber cómo está. Estoy seguro de que si eres tú, su mejor amigo te recuerdo, quién lo hace podría sentirse un poquito mejor—.

—Lo pensaré… nos vemos después Hoseok— y sin esperar respuesta se fue. No más 'Hobi' entonces eh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podía ser que Namjoon no fuera fanático de su trabajo, en primer lugar porque simplemente no era bueno preparando cafés, estaba seguro que él era el causante de que el local fuera tan poco frecuentado, y en segunda porque su jefa lo hacía sentir extrañamente incómodo en algunas ocasiones cuando platicaban. Muy a pesar de eso hubiera preferido el estar realizando cualquiera de esas dos actividades a estar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Jungkook estaba frente a él con una mirada determinada en el rostro, no sabía qué tenía que hacer para darle a entender que no quería hablar con él en ese momento. Desde aquél incidente en el bar en el que el menor lo había dejado a su suerte en el peor estado posible Namjoon se había dado la labor de ignorar todos sus mensajes tratando de hacer que se volvieran a ver o para consultarle cosas estúpidas, algo ya típico de su relación.

Si era sincero no le molestaba el hecho de que el menor lo hubiera abandonado sino el que después no se hubiera tomado siquiera la molestia de asegurarse de que estuviera vivo todavía. Eso ya hablaba mucho del poco valor que seguro tenía para su amigo. Ahora, sin embargo, le estaba resultando muy difícil ignorarlo, no sólo porque su único escape era irse a la parte de atrás (cosa que no podía hacer ya que su compañera no se encontraba presente y no podía arriesgarse a perder a un cliente por un berrinche suyo) sino también porque el joven tenía el rostro hecho un asco, cosa que intrigaba al barista en sobre medida.

Suspiró, al menos exigiría una disculpa.

—Tienes mucho descaro al venir aquí hoy cuando claramente he estado ignorándote Jungkook.

—Namjoon, no tienes idea de cómo lo siento, en serio. No sabía que Taehyung te iba a dejar ahí muerto. Yo pensaba que el que se había ido sin decir nada habías sido tú, fui un idiota y lo reconozco, perdón.

Bueno, eso había sido demasiado fácil. Pensaba que iba a tener que usar mucho más la culpa para hacer que el otro cediera, pero ni siquiera se había tenido que esforzar. Eso sólo podía significar que lo que Jungkook tenía que decirle era algo importante y no tenía nadie más con quien hablarlo.

—Mientras lo reconozcas está bien— fue hacia el lavabo aprovechando la ya muy común falta de clientes para lavar platos —Ahora dime ¿por qué estás aquí realmente? ¿y qué le pasó a tu cara?—.

Jungkook se llevó una mano a su rostro de manera inconsciente, presionando de más sin querer. Soltó un quejido.

—Tuve una pelea con Suga porque estaba cogiendo con Jimin.

Namjoon se congeló abriendo los ojos como los platos que estaba lavando. Él conocía esa historia, Suga se la había contado después de haber entrado a la casa casi tumbando la puerta. Se sentía como el peor amigo de todo el mundo, había estado tan enfocado en sus problemas que había olvidado por completo los de su roomie. Y criticaba a Jungkook por no ponerle atención.

—¿Sabes qué Jungkook? Acabo de recordar que tenía otro buen motivo por el que no quería hablar contigo.

—Oh vamos, ¿ya te contó Suga?— se puso frente a él tratando de hacer que lo viera a los ojos —Por favor Namjoon, sólo escúchame, no te estoy pidiendo que lo traiciones—.

—Es que Jungkook, no entiendo cómo es posible que hicieras eso— estaba claro que no iba a poder concentrarse en la tarea que se había propuesto a hacer por lo que cerró el grifo y dejó los platos donde estaban.

—Simplemente no me gusta verlos juntos.

—A mí no me gusta nuestro gobierno y aún así no me ves golpeando a cada político que me encuentro por la calle— se cruzó de brazos tratando de verse lo más autoritario posible —¿Qué esperabas de todo eso? ¿Que Jimin corriera de vuelta a tus brazos?—.

—No— admitió Jungkook algo apenado, al parecer el mayor sí lo estaba intimidando —No supe cómo actuar y lo arruiné todo, ya no cometeré ese error— no le gustaba para nada el rumbo por el que estaba yendo esa conversación, —Quiero recuperar a Jimin, estoy enamorado de él y de nadie más. Quiero arreglar todo lo que hice mal—.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada limitándose a mirarse a los ojos como esperando a que el otro hablara. Namjoon no pudo contenerse más, quería mantenerse tan respetuoso como fuese posible, pero el otro joven estaba siendo absolutamente ridículo. Estalló en carcajadas provocando que el otro se sobresaltara.

—¿Q-qué es tan chistoso?

—Jungkook, es que… es que...— le estaba costando recuperar la compostura, ni siquiera le resultaba chistosa la situación, simplemente había llegado a un estado de profunda crisis en el que no le quedaba más que reírse de todo —Eres increíble… realmente increíble, ¿Sí piensas las cosas antes de decirlas? ¿Recuperar a Jimin? por favor— se limpió una lágrima.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Eso era lo peor, que Namjoon era plenamente consciente de que el otro no bromeaba. Logró hacer que su semblante volviera a ser neutro.

—Jungkook, ¿no crees que ya torturaste a Jimin lo suficiente? Dios mío, déjalo ir de una vez.

—No quiero torturarlo, quiero hacerlo la persona más feliz del planeta. Intenté olvidarlo, de verdad… pensé que lo mejor sería que estuviera con otra persona que pudiera darle todo lo que yo no pude— apretó los puños y negó fuertemente —pero simplemente no puedo tolerarlo. Jimin y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, nadie más yo puede darle lo que en su momento no pude. Por eso debo recuperarlo, de esa manera él será más feliz—.

—¿Destino? ¿En serio estoy escuchando hablar de destino a uno de los abogados más prestigiosos del estado? Ya está, seguramente morí ese día en el bar y ahora estoy en el infierno. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando— Namjoon sentía como toda su voluntad se le iba resbalando de la palma de su mano —Jungkook… no importa cuales sean tus intenciones, esto está mal, ¿no estás harto de seguir lastimando a los demás por un simple capricho tuyo? No hay manera de que pueda apoyarte esta vez, por más que te aprecie esto ya no se trata sólo de Jimin y tú, sino de muchas otras personas, entre ellas Suga. Tú podrás ser mi amigo, pero él es mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejar que le quites a la única persona que realmente lo hace feliz—.

—Namjoon, esto no es un capricho. Es mucho más que eso. Puede las cosas parezcan estar bien, pero tú y yo sabemos que Jimin no quiere a Suga con la misma intensidad con que él lo quiere, ¿Tú crees que Suga va ser verdaderamente feliz en una relación como esa?

Namjoon apretó los labios. Él lo sabía, desde el inicio de hecho, aquella relación nunca había sido una buena idea, pero Suga se veía tan contento y radiante que no tuvo la fuerza de hacerlo entrar en razón. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así, que había querido poder conservarlo en ese estado por un poco más. También se había aferrado a la esperanza de que Jimin fuera capaz de ver lo increíble que era Suga y terminara enamorándose de él. No obstante ahora se avergonzaba de sí mismo por haber sido tan inocente, los sentimientos tan indescifrables de Jimin, en combinación con la terquedad de Jungkook de recuperarlo, tan sólo podían significar que Suga iba a acabar con el corazón roto de nuevo. Todo era su culpa.

—No importa lo que digas no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, no pienso traicionar a Suga de esa manera. Esto está mal, tú estás mal y necesitas ayuda. Profesional de preferencia.

Jungkook se apartó mirandolo profundamente herido.

—Después de _todo_ lo que he hecho por ti, ¿así es como me pagas?

El menor no necesitó ver la mirada que le dedicó Namjoon para arrepentirse al instante de lo que había dicho. Que talento tenía para decir lo peor que se podía decir en el momento más inoportuno.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—No quise… yo… sólo estaba jugando Namjoon.

El susodicho parecía que estaba a punto de tomar el objeto más pesado que tuviera a la mano para poder lanzárselo a la cara, agregando otro moretón a la colección. Si no lo hacía era porque sabía que estaba a nada de perder su trabajo, por más paciencia que le tuviera su jefa sabía que todo tenía sus límites por lo que tenía que calmarse. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Jungkook, tú sabes que yo no siento nada más que gratitud hacia ti por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí y pienso devolverte todo algún día, pero lo que me pides es demasiado. Además, yo jamás te pedí que hicieras esto por mí, tú fuiste el que…

—Lo sé, lo siento, no me expresé de la manera en que me hubiese gustado— Jungkook se apartó —Si de verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí entiendo, disculpa por haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Y no por esto significa que dejaré de… bueno, tú entiendes. Gracias por escucharme, será mejor que me vaya—.

Namjoon lo miró y asintió.

—Adiós Jungkook— el joven no tardó en retirarse dejando al mayor solo con sus pensamientos, algo malo estaba apunto de pasar y él iba a tener que asumir las consecuencias junto con todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ese momento Suga jamás se había puesto nervioso antes de alguna de sus muchas otras entrevistas de trabajo, siempre lo había tomado con la calma necesaria ya que sabía que si su entrevistador, o entrevistadora, notaba que perdía la compostura ante situaciones estresantes no se iba a molestar siquiera en pedirle su currículum. Solía dominar muy bien sus emociones, al menos cuando le convenía, por lo que en varias ocasiones había logrado impresionar a más de una persona con su eterna calma y seguridad. Todo eso se arruinaba siempre que llegaban a la parte de su experiencia académica.

Jalaba las mangas de su traje una y otra vez, ese día no estaba teniendo tanto éxito como otros. En primer lugar se había vestido demasiado formal, estaba seguro de que las primeras impresiones siempre contaban para algo, pero considerando que se iba a conformar con cualquier puesto no veía realmente la necesidad de verse como candidato a CEO. En segundo… ya no sentía la misma seguridad que otras veces, lo habían rechazado ya tanto por el mismo motivo que comenzaba a hacerle estragos en su autoestima. Sería mejor que diera media vuelta y regresara a su casa antes de tener que volver a pasar por la misma humillación. Muy a pesar de las quejas de su lado poco razonable su cuerpo siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lugar destino.

Se trataba del bar al que Jimin y él habían ido algunos días antes de comenzar a salir, Suga había pasado por ahí y había visto un cartel de 'Se Busca Ayuda' por lo que casi al instante marcó al lugar para agendar una cita. Ahora que lo podía observar mejor se veía bastante decente, no parecía para nada como un mal lugar para trabajar. Con que sus expectativas fueran igual de bajas que sus precios le iba a ser suficiente para pasar.

Suga sintió como su celular vibraba por quinta vez en los últimos veinte minutos, esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en ver de quién se trataba, ya sabía quién era y no tenía ningún deseo de saber nada de aquella persona. El mayor llevaba ya casi una semana ignorando todos los intentos de Jimin de contactarlo y arreglar las cosas, los primeros días sí leía sus mensajes, aunque no contestaba, pronto dejó de hacerlo. Sabía que eventualmente se rendiría y acabaría perdonando al otro joven. Quería permanecer enojado. Se sentía como un completo estúpido por haber confiado en el menor tan plenamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer, algo dentro de él le advertía que esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría para conseguir un trabajo decente, no podía permitirse el arruinarlo por la profunda rabia que durante toda la semana no había hecho más que empeorar. Entró al local tratando de forzar una sonrisa amable en su rostro que acabó pareciendo más condescendiente que nada.

El lugar se encontraba vacío salvo por un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba fumando en una de las mesas. Al escucharlo entrar volteó a verlo dedicándole una mirada rápida antes de volver su atención a lo que sea que estuviera viendo antes.

—No abrimos hasta las 8:00.

—Ah, no soy un cliente— el rostro de Suga pronto se derrumbó al haber sido confundido con uno —Vine aquí por la entrevista de trabajo—.

El hombre volvió a verlo algo asombrado.

—¿Tú eres el chico que marcó el otro día?

—Uhm sí.

—Vaya, no eres lo que esperaba— lo apuntó con su cigarro señalando todo su cuerpo —No esperaba a alguien tan… formal— se incorporó —Bueno, como sea. Adelante, toma asiento—.

Suga hizo lo que el otro le indicó de manera rápida no queriendo fastidiarlo más de lo que ya parecía estar.

—Hagamos esto rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Pasame tu curriculum.

Con manos temblorosas Suga sacó la primera hoja que encontró en su folder y se la pasó al señor sin antes revisar que se tratara del documento que le había pedido. Por un momento la expresión de su posible jefe fue una de confusión, la cual lentamente se fue metamorfoseando a una de interés.

—¿Tú escribiste esto?

—Alguna partes sí, tuve que pedir ayudar en la parte de recomendaciones claro está.

El hombre rió y negó, le mostró la hoja que había estado leyendo.

—Hijo, lo siento, pero esto más que un currículum parece una canción— Suga sintió como la presión se le bajaba al darse cuenta que le había dado el papel equivocado. Lo que aquella persona tenía en su mano se trataba de un proyecto en el que el rubio llevaba un tiempo trabajando. Aún no estaba terminada, pero hasta ahora le estaba gustando como iba quedando. Este, sin embargo, no era el momento. Se incorporó tratando de quitarselo más el señor del cigarro retiró su mano para impedirlo —Deja repito mi pregunta, ¿tú escribiste esto?—.

Suga se sentía por completo derrotado, ahí iba su última oportunidad. Asintió levemente, para su sorpresa el castaño sonrió.

—Es bueno de verdad, ¿cantas?

—No, rapeo.

—Ya veo— dejo el papel en la mesa —Pues mira aún si no consigues el trabajo me gustaría invitarte a que participes y cantes de vez en cuando. Tenemos micrófono abierto una vez a la semana y por lo que pude alcanzar a leer tienes talento— Suga lo miró, ¿si conseguía el trabajo? ¿eso significaba que aún no lo había perdido? —Como sea, qué te parece si ahora empezamos con la entrevista — Motivado por el cambio de actitud de aquel hombre, que más que molesto ahora parecía estar relajado, Suga sacó su curriculum verificando que esta vez sí se tratará del mismo.

El lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio. Suga oraba porque no fuera a encontrar ningún problema.

—Pues todo parece perfecto, sólo tengo una duda, ¿no fuiste a la universidad Yoon Gi?

—No, no fui— ¿qué caso había tenido ilusionarse?, claro que iba a tener un problema con eso.

—¿Podría saber el motivo?

El rubio ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había tenido que contar esa historia. Estaba harto.

—Pues no es fácil pagar una colegiatura cuando apenas y me alcanza para comer. Yo no pedí ser pobre, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por tratar de vivir como los demás, ¿qué acaso no tengo el mismo derecho? Me esfuerzo tanto como el resto, ¿qué más tengo que hacer? — el tono que había usado había sido demasiado duro, pero ya no le importaba, por supuesto que le hubiera encantado el haber podido estudiar. La vida había decidido por él que simplemente no había nacido para eso, viéndose forzado a trabajar en cuanto terminó la preparatoria debido a la inmensa cantidad de deudas que sus padres habían contraído a través de su vida para poder mantenerlo en la escuela.

Normalmente en ese punto el entrevistador le pediría que se retirara y que no tratara de contactar de nuevo con ellos. Aquél hombre no hizo aquello, lo miraba con cierta tristeza y hasta simpatía, si es que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

—Ya veo… perdón, fue algo insensible de mi parte sacar el tema. Hablemos mejor de tus aptitudes, ¿te parece?

A Suga le sorprendió que no sólo no lo estaba corriendo sino que además quería que la entrevista continuara.

—¿De verdad vamos a continuar?

—Por supuesto, a menos que tú no quieras.

El chico negó rápidamente dejando que el otro continuara interrogándolo respecto a otras cuestiones de su vida personal. Suga sentía cierta calidez al darse cuenta de que al fin alguien lo estaba juzgando, no por su historial, sino más bien por lo que tenía que ofrecer.

Dentro de poco la sesión terminó. El hombre se puso de pie estirándose.

—Pues dejame decirte hijo que me has dejado verdaderamente impresionado, estaré más que contento de contar con tu ayuda desde el día de mañana a las 8:00— ¿eso en serio estaba pasando? ¿lo habían contratado? Buscó alguna señal en el rostro de su aparente jefe que delatara que todo aquello no se trataba más que una cruel broma más no halló nada. Eso realmente estaba pasando —Aunque ahora seas miembro del staff debo insistir en que te animes a participar en el micrófono abierto al menos una vez. Estoy seguro que tener a alguien como tú en el escenario ayudaría a atraer más clientes al local—.

—Yo… gracias, en serio gracias.

—Si de verdad quieres agradecerme más te vale que te presentes puntual mañana y me demuestres que no fue un error el haberte contratado, ahora lárgate. Necesito dormir un poco antes de abrir.

Suga no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, al instante estaba ya en la salida caminando, casi corriendo, lo más rápido posible a su casa. No podía esperar ver a Namjoon para contarle lo que acababa de pasarle en su nuevo trabajo. Las cosas volvían a recobrar la calma que durante semanas había deseado. Su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez el chico logró ignorarlo demasiado perdido en la euforia de al fin haber conseguido trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taehyung sabía que estar despierto hasta la madrugada a sabiendas de que al día siguiente tenía trabajo era una pésima idea. No entendía a dónde había ido todo su aguante, hace tan sólo unos años podía dormirse una hora antes de tener que levantarse y estar fresco como una lechuga. Ahora bastaba con que pasaran unos minutos de las ocho y ya era garantía de que tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza el resto de la semana.

El que siguiera despierto aun a esa hora no era más que por el hecho de que Jungkook estaba comenzando a tomar la costumbre de llegar tarde a casa y quería platicar al respecto con él. Era fácil ver que algo lo había estado molestando durante toda la semana debido al gesto amargado en su rostro, Taehyung no estaba seguro de que era lo que le pasaba, pero quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudar al menor con sus problemas. Si era algo relacionado con el trabajo podría aunque sea escucharlo.

Al oír que alguien abría la puerta y entraba el profesor se puso de pie y rápidamente fue hacia la entrada para recibirlo. Jungkook venía algo desaliñado y sonriendo como si de un niño de ocho años se tratara. Aquello brindó cierta esperanza a su novio ya que era lo más feliz que se había visto en los últimos días, tal vez todo se había resuelto al fin.

—¡Jungkookie! ¡Ya era hora! Me tenias muerto de preocupación.

El mencionado volteó a verlo sobresaltado, claramente no esperarlo verlo despierto a esa hora. Taehyung no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se formara en su rostro al ver que su sorpresa en efecto había resultado.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir.

—No podía hasta saber que habías llegado sano y salvo a casa— fue hacia él tomando su rostro con mucho cuidado para poder examinarlo. Soltó un suave suspiro —Están menos inflamados que antes pero aún son visibles, no puedo perdonar a quien sea que le haya hecho esto a tu hermosa cara—.

Jungkook lo apartó con cierta brusquedad pasando por un lado suyo. Su buen humor se había esfumado.

—Estás siendo ridículo— fue hacia el cuarto que compartían con el afán de tomar su pijama e irse a dormir. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el mayor en ese momento, había muchas cosas que tenía que consultar con su almohada. Taehyung no pareció captar su indirecta ya que lo siguió como un patito sigue a su mamá. No le importaba en lo más mínimo aquella actitud fría que le estaba dedicando, al menos por el momento, estaba en una terrible necesidad de atención.

Aprovechó la momentánea distracción del otro mientras se desvestía para colgarse del cuello cuidando de no ahorcarlo. Restregó su cabeza contra la espalda del otro.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo en la oficina.

—¿Lo hago?

—¡Sí! De por sí te extrañaba, ahora mucho más. Ya renuncia, ¿para qué trabajar cuando yo puedo mantenernos a los dos sin problema? Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—No me interesa ser un mantenido, gracias.

Taehyung suspiró, aún no iba a darse por vencido. Comenzó a besar el cuello del otro tratando de sacar una reacción de Jungkook, la que fuera.

—¿Puedes quitarte de encima? Estoy tratando de vestirme.

Aquello desconcertó al profesor, quien se retiró al instante. Decidió que en realidad no le gustaba ni un poco aquella faceta del joven abogado. Taehyung solamente estaba tratando de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con él en vista de que el otro tenía cosas más importantes que atender en su oficina, no entendía de dónde venía toda esa actitud. Si seguía actuando así iba a hacerlo sentir como si en realidad Jungkook no deseara tener esa clase de contacto con él.

—¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy estresado.

—¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si te estas cambiando y me cuelgo así de ti?

El mayor soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Era una pregunta muy estúpida, estaba más que claro que en una situación como aquella Taehyung no sólo estaría feliz, sino completamente ilusionado al tratarse de la primera vez que Jungkook le demostrara alguna clase de afecto físico sin tener que pedírselo.

—Algo está mal, estás siendo más grosero que de costumbre y no me agrada en lo absoluto. Habla o duermes en la calle.

Y por un momento pareció que el joven abogado tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Ninguna de ellas salió de su boca, Jungkook optó por negar mientras se acostaba en la cama.

—Mira… fue un día pesado, ¿sí? Estoy muy cansado, eso es todo.

Taehyung lo miraba cuidadosamente tratando de leer más allá de todas las mentiras que estaban saliendo de la boca de su novio. Se acercó pasando una mano por los mechones del otro desenredándolos, hubiera sido un gesto tierno, si la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en el momento no pusiera de punta todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

—Es que me parece muy curioso que de repente estés tan molesto cuando te vi muy contento antes de que te saludara.

—Debió ser imaginación tuya, no pasó nada en este día que pudiera hacerme feliz.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hizo nada más. Taehyung seguía peinando el cabello de Jungkook mientras que el otro miraba el techo fijamente, no iba a permitirse dejar en evidencia sus pensamientos. Lo que menos esperaba en el momento era que el otro lo abrazara tragándose por completo todo el cuento que acababa de decirle y, sin embargo, fue justamente lo que pasó.

Con una amplia sonrisa Taehyung se agachó para poder envolver al menor con sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza.

—Te estás esforzando demasiado Kookie, admiro mucho eso de ti, pero lo odio. Tal vez es hora de que te tomes unas vacaciones— se quedó meditando un momento —Ahora que lo pienso mis padres habían mencionado tener deseos de ir a Los Cabos, México. Podríamos ir los cuatro juntos— sonrió.

Jungkook tragó.

—Por más tentadoras que resulten unas vacaciones no puedo irme así nada más, mi trabajo no es poca cosa.

—Entonces renuncia y ya, como dije antes: puedo mantenernos a nosotros dos. No tienes porqué estar pasando tanto tiempo allá en lugar de aquí, en mis brazos, donde perteneces— Taehyung no se molestó en ponerse su propia pijama acomodándose a un lado de su novio y acercandolo más hacia su cuerpo por medio del abrazo.

—Taehyung, ¿estás poniendo atención a lo que te estoy diciendo? No pienso ser el mantenido de nadie, no hay forma ni manera que puedas convencerme de dejar mi trabajo.

—Sólo dices eso porque no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo, si me dejaras consentirte aunque sea un poco más podrías darte cuenta de qué es lo mejor para ti— la posición en la que estaban causaba cierta fricción entre ambos cuerpos que al mayor le estaba resultando muy difícil de ignorar —De aceptar mi oferta te puedo prometer que jamás volverías a estar igual de estresado como ahorita, a la vez que jamás dejaría que alguien volviera a poner un solo dedo sobre ti. Cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarte va a tener que vérselas conmigo—.

—No sé porqué me da la impresión que más que un novio lo que en realidad quieres es una muñeca— Jungkook se apartó lo más que pudo para así poner una barrera evidente entre ellos —No importa que tanto me ofrezcas mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma—.

—Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto porque considero que es lo mejor para ti y tu felicidad, si no es suficiente entonces voy a empezar a pensar que el problema es mucho más grande de lo que dices— miraba fijamente la nuca de Jungkook —¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?—.

El abogado se debatía si decirle o no. Por un lado ya no deseaba pasar un sólo momento más al lado suyo, lo estaba haciendo sentir demasiado incomodó, además de que llevaba las cosas con demasiada rapidez. Jungkook tenía el ligero presentimiento de que faltaban muy pocas semanas para que le pidiera matrimonio. Por el otro lado… no quería poner a Jimin en una situación en la que no pudiera protegerlo. Taehyung la mayoría de las veces no era más que un hablador, podía hacer muchas amenazas, pero rara vez las llevaba a cabo, esta vez algo era diferente. Bien podría ser la intensidad o seguridad con que decía las cosas, pero algo no terminaba de agradarle. Lo más sensato era esperarse al momento apropiado para hablar del tema con él o simplemente dejar que la relación se muriera por sí sola. Ya estaba lo suficiente inestable de por sí.

—No hay nada más, creeme. Si lo hubiera serías el primero en enterarse— y dicho eso selló su destino. Estaba seguro que esa era la ruta correcta.

—Aw Kookie— Taehyung lo abrazó todavía con más fuerza de la que creía posible —No sé porqué no te creo, pero da igual, no cambia para nada las cosas— aquello último lo susurró en su oído —Por ahora me conformaré con eso, pero no volveré a tolerar que me hables de esa forma otra vez, ¿entendido?— tomó su mentón e hizo que volteara a verlo, el agarre era demasiado fuerte por lo que Jungkook se quejó ligeramente —Espero también que ya no vuelvas a llegar tarde al apartamento. Si tienes trabajo pendiente puedes traer tu computadora y terminarlo aquí. Tenemos mejor internet—.

Jungkook no quería ceder, pero si quería mantenerlo tranquilo, al menos por el momento, no le quedaba más que hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Es una promesa entonces, si la rompes perderás mucho más que un dedo— cantó el otro con un tono burlón —Buenas noches Kookie—.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Era algo curioso, pero Namjoon comenzaba a acostumbrarse a no hacer nada en su trabajo más que una o dos ocasionales tazas de café al día. Al inicio no le había dado mucha importancia debido a que todo era demasiado nuevo para él, después de unos días se había comenzado a fastidiar llevándolo al grado de odiar su trabajo con todo el corazón. Ahora volvía a estar en cero. En vista de que no era como si pudiera renunciar así nada más tuvo que aprender a encontrar entretenimiento hasta en las cosas más pequeñas al tener prohibido el uso del celular mientras trabajaba. Aunque era algo extraño le gustaba ver a las personas que pasaban frente al pequeño local e imaginar toda una historia para ellos, también buscaba platicar el mayor tiempo posible con cada cliente que tenía, así como aprovechar para practicar bebidas para mejorar aunque fuera un poco.

Si bien era algo rutinario estaba logrando acoplarse sin mayor problema a ese estilo de vida. Había tan sólo algo, o más bien alguien, que le estaba comenzando a faltar en su día a día y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a acostumbrarse a no pasar tiempo con él. Jin llevaba un buen tiempo sin ir a la cafetería por su extravagante dosis de cafeína, y Namjoon lo extrañaba. Las bebidas que ordenaba eran extrañas y algo complicadas de preparar, pero eran las favoritas del castaño. Cada vez que las preparaba no podía evitar preguntarse si esta vez lograría provocar que el mayor de los dos sonriera y exclamara lo buena que aquella taza de café había estado. Su mente tendía a exagerar ligeramente aquella ilusión puesto que siempre terminaba con Jin y él besándose... daba igual, lo importante es que lo motivaba lo suficiente como para esforzarse un poco más a la hora de preparar la bebida.

El problema era que cada vez era más raro ver a su amigo por el lugar. Aún cuando iba, Jin se estaba transformando en un completo extraño para él, honestamente ya no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudarlo. Quería hacer algo, lo que fuera. Namjoon estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea con tal de que todos los problemas del mayor desaparecieran por arte de magia, aunque dudaba que fuera a ser suficiente. Puede que Jin no lo admitiera, pero era bastante evidente que el asunto de la escuela sólo había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, sus problemas eran mucho más profundos. Iba a ser muy difícil que se los contara cuando apenas y le comentaba acerca de lo más superficial.

Namjoon suspiró cerrando los ojos tratando de buscar algo, lo que fuera, que le pudiera dar una pista de qué podía ser lo que le pasaba al joven profesor de Literatura. Habían platicado ya varias veces y a momentos al menor le había dado la ligera impresión de que Jin intentaba decirle algo más disfrazandolo con temas casuales.

Antes de que todo aquel drama surgiera de lo que más platicaban era en relación a Jimin, Jungkook y Taehyung. Nunca había entendido la obsesión de Jin con el tema, pero hace tiempo que había perdido su voluntad de contradecirlo respecto a ello por lo que la mayoría de las veces simplemente dejaba que se desquitara sacando todo lo que le atormentaba entorno a esos tres individuos. Tal vez el que se viera tan mal ahora tenía que ver aun con eso, sólo tenía que pensar en el porqué.

Su hipótesis inicial era que simplemente estaba preocupado por Taehyung debido a lo peligroso que era lo que estaba haciendo, por más que Jungkook hubiera cedido a acostarse con él era evidente para todo el mundo que no sentían lo mismo. No sabía cuanto duraría aquella relación, sospechaba que muy poco debido a lo que Suga le contó que había pasado, de lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a terminar bien. Jungkook inevitablemente terminaría rompiendole el corazón al chico. Namjoon había asumido que era debido a eso que Jin estaba tan preocupado, temeroso de que su mejor amigo fuera a derrumbarse pronto. Sin embargo lo había descartado ya que cada vez que hablaban de aquella eventual ruptura más que reacio parecía demasiado dispuesto a que pasara. Si era sincero puede que Taehyung ni siquiera le preocupara en lo absoluto demasiado cansado ya de tener que lidiar con todos los caprichos del menor.

La idea que llegó a él podría dar una posible explicación al comportamiento tan extraño de Jin últimamente, pero no terminaba de digerirlo. Su obsesión con el problema, el que se viera tan dispuesto a que Jungkook y Taehyung terminaran y la actitud tan hostil que había tomado en contra de Jungkook (o al menos eso le había contado el menor) apuntaban a una dirección. Apretó los labios negando, antes de saltar a conclusiones tenía que platicar con Jin, sólo él podía confirmar o desmentir sus sospechas. Miró sus manos algo abatido. Si resultaba ser real, entonces... ¿qué debía hacer? Su corazón comenzó a doler de forma particular, dejando un desagradable sabor amargo en su boca. Sabía que no era ningún problema físico.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado Jin entró a la cafetería casualmente, como si se tratara de un día normal. Namjoon al verlo al inicio sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco, pronto se extrañó al ver que el otro parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba bastante confundido, ¿sería posible que el problema ya se hubiera resuelto y había estado sufriendo por nada? Tal vez no era tan grave como pensó.

—Estás mirando mucho.

—¿Eh?

—No has dejado de mirarme sin decir nada desde que entré— comentó Jin, quien en algún momento había llegado hasta el mostrador sin que se diera cuenta. Se apartó ligeramente volviendo en sí —¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de verme por lo guapo que soy? Si es así es completamente normal, le pasa a todos—.

—No, no es eso, quiero decir sí, eres increíblemente guapo, o sea...— suspiró pensando desesperadamente en una manera en la que no quedara más en ridículo de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo —Jin, necesito que seas completamente honesto sobre algo conmigo—.

Jin recargó sus brazos en la parte delantera de la caja registradora mirando a su amigo algo nervioso, se veía demasiado serio.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué pasa?

—¿Estás enamorado de Jungkook?

De todas las cosas que había esperado escuchar en ese momento esa había sido la última que se imaginó. Jin quería mantener la compostura, de verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante lo ridículo que era aquello. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que acabó doblándose hacia adelante dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente. Llevo una mano a aquella zona tratando de aliviar el dolor sin parar de reir. No pudo hacerlo hasta ver como el rostro de Namjoon pasaba entre vergüenza y preocupación.

—Ay… ay perdón, en serio, no quería reirme así, es que… ¿en qué demonios has estado pensando Namjoon?

—Bueno, estaba intentando pensar por qué has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente y esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué. Por más que digas que se trata sólo de la Universidad me cuesta creerlo. Debe haber algo más.

Jin lo miró en silencio sintiendo una ligera punzada en su corazón, entonces estaba preocupado por él. Se sentía como el peor amigo de todo el mundo, no pensó que sus problemas podrían llegar a afectar a Namjoon de esa manera. El menor siempre había sido tan considerado y dispuesto que Jin no pudo evitar abusar de ello, aun a pesar de saber que no estaba bien. No quería robarle su paz mental.

—Ya veo, sin embargo, no es el caso Namjoon— la simple idea de él tolerando a Jungkook era completamente inconcebible, mas el pensar que podría estar enamorado de él. Preferiría estar 20 metros bajo el suelo antes de que eso pasara.

—Oh— Namjoon pudo sentir como el alivio lo inundaba siendo capaz de sonreír genuinamente de nuevo —¿Entonces qué sucede?—.

—¿Sabías que en sus inicios el libro de El Mago de Oz fue censurado en varias escuelas primarias ya que se consideraba que promovía cosas como el negativismo, la brujería y la posibilidad de adquirir habilidad sin la intervención del Dios católico?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Namjoon soltó un bufido al claramente no entender de lo que el otro le estaba hablando.

—Jin, te hice una pregunta.

—Y el cuento de El flautista de Hamelín está basado en hechos reales, debido a las desaparición de más de 100 niños en el año 1204 en Alemania.

—Jin, no… espera, ¿hablas en serio?

—Así es, nunca se encontró la causa de estas extrañas desapariciones por lo que comenzaron a crearse varios mitos, culminando en el surgimiento de dicho cuento. Más que una moraleja de siempre cumplir con tus promesas podría tratarse de una verdadera advertencia de que un loco con flauta podría llegar en cualquier momento y robar a tus hijos si lo haces enojar.

—No lo sé, suena demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto.

Jin se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Como sea, ¿podrías darme lo de siempre?— le pasó un billete —Gracias— en cuanto dijo eso se retiró rápidamente a su esquina de diario. Namjoon se encontraba demasiado anonadado para terminar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pronto cayó en cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Jin. Suspiró y se apresuró a terminar la bebida para poder hablar apropiadamente con el otro joven, sus evasivas eran más que claras señales de que había dado en el clavo con algo. No estaba enamorado de Jungkook, pero sí había algo más que lo estaba molestando que no tenía nada que ver con los rumores sobre él y todos los posibles problemas legales en los que se iba a ver envuelto si no tomaba acciones rápidamente.

Una vez estuvo lista la tomó y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentado. Una parte de él le rogaba que diera media vuelta y regresara a preparar mejor el café ya que no le había puesto el mismo empeño que siempre, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo. Si Jin no hubiese querido hablar pudo haber pedido su bebida para llevar, más no lo había hecho, aunque eso no era garantía de que fuera a esperar por mucho. Namjoon temía que si no se apuraba el otro se iría sin más.

Al llegar el otro no le dedicó más que una sonrisa y un débil gracias mientras tomaba un sorbo. Jin apartó la taza rápidamente con un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Le echaste algo? Sabe demasiado extraño.

—Lo siento, ya lo vuelvo a hacer, sólo quería hablar contigo— confesó Namjoon tomando asiento frente a él. Jin se tensó mientras lo miraba en silencio —Puedo notar que algo te está molestando Jin, no me gusta verte así. Está bien estar triste, pero creo que a veces lo mejor es permitirse hablar de tus sentimientos con los demás. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti—.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y por un momento Namjoon pensó que finalmente había tocado algo en la voluntad de Jin puesto que vio cómo su gesto cambiaba ligeramente.

—Estaba pensando en adoptar una mascota, pero no estoy seguro de qué, ¿Será mejor un perro o un gato?— Namjoon suspiró rendido mirando la mesa.

—Depende de qué prefieras. Ambos necesitan la misma cantidad de atención, aunque los perros suelen ser más activos. Escoge algo que vaya de acuerdo a tu estilo de vida.

—Tienes mucha razón, lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias Namjoon— le pasó la taza —¿Puedes hacerme otro por favor?—.

El barista asintió sin decir nada más, caminó de vuelta hacia su puesto de trabajo ahora sí poniendo empeño en lo que estaba haciendo. Había esperado que el otro fuera a poner resistencia, lo que no se imaginaba es que fuera a evadir el tema tan descaradamente. Decir que aquello no le dolía era una completa mentira, se encontraba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando el otro se fue hasta que escuchó la campana de la puerta. Para cuando volteó Jin ya no estaba a la vista, dejándolo con una taza de café a medio hacer y el corazón hecho trizas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoseok jamás se había considerado alguien a quien le preocupara demasiado lo que iba a usar durante el día, claro que ponía empeño si se trataba de algo importante o cuando le surgía esa rara necesidad de arreglarse, pero aun en circunstancias como aquellas permanecía indiferente. No se vestía para los demás, sino para él y aún así se encontraba frente al espejo con dos camisetas en la mano preguntándose cuál sería la que se le vería mejor. Hace demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así por lo que estaba visiblemente nervioso. Era en momentos así en los que deseaba que Jimin siguiera viviendo con él.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose como un completo tonto al no haberlo pensado antes, podía marcarle a su amigo y pedirle su opinión. Tomó su celular y esperó pacientemente a que el menor atendiera el telefono, no duró mucho la espera.

—¿Bueno?

—Jiminie hola, ¿cómo estás?

Al inicio no tenía planeado extender la conversación más allá de una consulta de moda, pero el tono del menor lo había preocupado ligeramente. Era cierto que Jimin no había dicho más que un simple "bueno", pero Hoseok lo conocía lo suficiente para que eso bastara. Ya llevaban un tiempo separados así que su tolerancia por el menor era mejor que cuando vivían juntos.

—Estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

—También bien— algo estaba definitivamente mal. No podía tocar el tema directamente, tenía que lograr que Jimin se lo dijera por sí mismo —¿Cómo te va en el apartamento? ¿Ya lograste adaptarte otra vez?—.

—Sí. Ya me deshice de todas las cosas de Jungkook, así que estoy mejor.

Hoseok asintió, entonces no era eso.

—¡Que bueno Minnie! Deberías aprovechar y decorar más el lugar, nunca me gustó lo simple que era.

—Estoy en eso en realidad, ya compré varias cosas y estoy viendo dónde ponerlas.— al decir eso el menor sonó ligeramente más animado que antes.

—Deberías pedirle ayuda a Suga, siempre tuvieron gustos muy similares cuando de decoración se trataba.

Jimin se quedó callado al otro lado de la línea, su amigo pudo escuchar como soltaba un ligero suspiro tembloroso.

—No creo que eso se vaya a poder.

Eran problemas de pareja. Algo había pasado entre ese par que tenía a Jimin de esa manera. Si bien se sentía orgulloso de su habilidad para encontrar siempre el problema ese no era el momento de pavonearse de ello. No le gustaba por donde estaba yendo eso.

—¿Qué pasó?

—N-No es nada importante, tuvimos una discusión… hace una semana… y Suga aún no me ha hablado.

—Oh, debió ser muy grave, ¿por qué discutieron?

—No quiero hablar de eso Hobi, ¿por qué llamaste?

—Para saber cómo estás, y pedirte ayuda con algo. Antes que nada, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero habla con él Jimin. Creo que tú más que nadie sabe que los problemas no se resuelven encerrándose en casa y lamentandose por todas las cosas malas que pasan— no recibió respuesta, trató de forzarlo a hablar. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esta clase de actitudes por parte de su amigo, cuando le decían algo que no le gustaba simplemente se quedaba callado y miraba el suelo —Como sea, en serio espero que no dure mucho—.

—Gracias Hobi, ¿con qué necesitabas ayuda?

El mayor abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al no saber si sería prudente hablar de eso en aquel momento.

—Era… oh espera, creo que ya lo resolví.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguro?

—Sí Minnie, disculpa por haberte molestado así, igual muchas gracias por atender el teléfono— suspiró mirando la pared —Y si necesitas hablar de algo ya sabes que estoy aquí—.

—Lo sé, sólo que ya estoy harto de todo— Hoseok mordió su labio inferior —Pero gracias… voy a pensar en lo que me dijiste. Ya voy a colgar, cuidate— dicho y hecho, terminó la llamada.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el lugar mientras que el castaño meditaba acerca de la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo. Al ver la hora salió de aquel estado de reflexión dándose cuenta que no tenía tiempo que perder. Hace unas semanas hasta hubiera cancelado el compromiso que tenía con tal de ir a hacer sentir mejor a Jimin, pero ya no era así. Quería invertir aunque sea un poco de su tiempo a su propia felicidad y este parecía ser un importante paso para hacerlo. Dejó su celular a un lado y retornó al espejo continuando con el pequeño problema que había tenido hace unos momentos y que fue motivo de la llamada que le había hecho a Jimin. Después de mucho pensarlo terminó escogiendo una camiseta blanca que dejaba su pecho ligeramente expuesto, en conjunto con un par de pantalones negros. Era simple, pero de igual manera tenía estilo.

Una vez tomada la decisión comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo divagando acerca de qué podría hablar. Era claro que todavía era muy pronto para cuestionar sus opiniones políticas por lo que tendría que limitar su conversación a gustos personales.

Suspiró, aunque eso también acabaría llevando a que hablara de temas más complicados. Quería que se conocieran mejor, pero por hoy sólo quería disfrutar de la tarde y ver a donde lo llevaba eso. Lo mejor sería que hablara sólo de sus pasatiempos y gustos musicales. Ahora bien, si la otra persona trataba de sacar algún tema más profundo no se lo iba a prohibir, eso hasta le daría puntos extras. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado. Tomó un frasco de colonia meditando si ponerse o no, al final optó por no hacerlo. Odiaba ponersela, el aroma era demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero al ser la única que tenía no le quedaba más remedio en algunas ocasiones que hacerlo. Esta vez no lo haría, esperaba no oler demasiado mal para cuando llegara. Aún estaba haciendo bastante calor y debido a que tenía que tomar el transporte público temía terminar todo sudado y apestoso. Que eso igual podría pasar aún si se ponía colonia, tal vez debería pedir un taxi sólo para estar seguro. Era algo costoso, pero se podía permitir ese lujo al tratarse de un día especial.

Salió a la calle caminando rápidamente a la avenida. Era como si la vida le estuviera dando una señal puesto que en cuanto llegó un taxi se detuvo en frente de él preguntándole que si no necesitaba el servicio. Hoseok asintió y tomó asiento en el lugar del copiloto, la señora que lo recibió se veía bastante amable por lo que no pensaba que nada malo fuera a sucederle. Se pusieron en marcha casi al instante.

—¿A dónde te llevo guapo?

—A "La Gota Azul" está en el centro, cerca del Parque Elevado.

La mujer asintió yendo hacia la izquierda.

—¿Vas a trabajar?

—Oh no, voy a ver a alguien.

La taxista le dedicó una mirada pícara de reojo mientras asentía.

—Ya decía yo que ibas muy arreglado.

Hobi le sonrió amigablemente, tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado podía sentir como su ego crecía ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos con respecto a su imagen, pero a la vez se sentía ligeramente incómodo ante la familiaridad con la que la señora le hablaba. Tenía una personalidad bastante despreocupada, no podía negarlo.

—Está algo apartado el lugar.

—Trabajo es trabajo, además hace un rato llevé a un cliente a una zona mucho más lejana, mejor ni te cuento lo que tuvo que pagar.

La cartera de Jhope de repente le comenzó a doler, esperaba que la cuota no fuera a ser demasiado alta porque necesitaba el dinero. No iba a permitir que su acompañante pagara por su comida, se ofrecería primero a pagar por toda la cuenta, si la otra persona no se lo permitía entonces haría que dividieran la cuenta. Para ambas situaciones era evidente que necesitaba tener dinero.

La mujer siguió platicando durante el resto del trayecto y Hobi se encontró disfrutando de su compañía. Para cuando llegaron al lugar ya eran prácticamente amigos, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que se conocían de toda la vida.

—Son 100

—¿Nada más 100?— preguntó Hoseok curioso, había estado buscando un billete más grande.

—Por supuesto que sí, ahora apurate, no hagas esperar a tu pareja.

—No es mi… bueno, como sea. Aquí tiene— le entregó el dinero y se bajó con una amplia sonrisa —En serio muchísimas gracias por todo—.

—No hay de que, la próxima vez que necesites un taxi sólo marcame y llego volando— puso el coche en marcha —Que tengas un buen día—.

El chico se despidió con un gesto de su mano y suspiró sonriente. El lugar se encontraba detrás suyo por lo que dio media vuelta reuniendo el valor necesario para comenzar a caminar hacia ahí. Fue a través de una de las ventanas que pudo ver a aquella persona y al instante sintió como su corazón se detenía. Era ahora o nunca. Comenzó a caminar decidido pasando por recepción, no le dieron muchos problemas ya que rápidamente explicó que alguién más lo estaba esperando dentro. Caminó por entre varias mesas y pasillos hasta llegar al lugar. Sonrió ampliamente acercándose, aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque la clase ya llevaba un buen rato de haber terminado Jimin permanecía en el salón haciendo estiramientos. No tenía realmente ganas de regresar a su apartamento aún puesto que ahora se sentía mucho más solitaria que al inicio. Estar ahí también lo haría pensar cosas innecesarias y eso era lo último que le hacía falta al rubio en ese momento. Prefería agotarse físicamente a hacerlo mentalmente.

Gracias a Dios había logrado mantener su actitud de siempre con sus estudiantes, por lo que ninguno de ellos había tratado de indagar respecto a su malestar emocional. Eso a la vez le había dado la oportunidad de pensar más a fondo sobre la conversación que había tenido con Hoseok más temprano. Sabía que el mayor tenía razón en lo que decía, pero tenía miedo de enfrentar a Suga. Simplemente no se le ocurría qué decirle. Por supuesto que quería arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible, pero no era como si el otro fuera a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Realmente lo extrañaba, especialmente el recibir mensajes de él preguntándole cómo había estado su día, tener a alguien que se preocupara por él, que lo acompañara a todos lados, que… Jimin apretó los labios mientras miraba el suelo, sí extrañaba a Suga ¿cierto? No era sólo la falta de atención ¿no?.

Al estarle dando la espalda a la puerta no pudo ver a quien había entrado al estudio, pero sí se enteró de cuándo lo hizo.

—La siguiente clase es dentro de una hora cariño— dijo simplemente asumiendo que se trataba de algún estudiante confundido, al ver su error se marcharía y regresaría más tarde. La persona en cuestión no se movió de donde estaba obligando a Jimin a incorporarse, parece que iba a tener que comenzar más temprano que de costumbre. Personalmente no le importaba, necesitaba concentrarse en algo más. Tal vez el ejercicio le ayudaría a pensar en una manera apropiada de disculparse con su novio.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al ver quién era su visitante, sintió como su cuerpo de congelaba por completo mientras aquella persona y él intercambiaban miradas, ninguno de los dos seguro de qué era lo que tenían que hacer a continuación. Jungkook se encontraba mirando a Jimin con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, sostenía una pequeña caja en una mano y un ramo en la otra. El bailarín comenzó a sentir unas tremendas náuseas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… vine a verte Jimin.

Todo aquello comenzaba a volverse demasiado bizarro para el mayor de los dos.

—¿A mí? Asumo que vienes a pedir disculpas.

—Sí… bueno no, la verdad no— pudo ver cómo el joven abogado se removía incómodo en donde estaba —Q-quería darte esto y tal vez platicar—.

—No sé si no te quedó claro la última vez Jungkook, pero no tengo nada que decirte.

—Lo sé Jimin y en serio quería respetar eso, pero… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Jimin sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, pronto lo calló no queriendo caer en los juegos del otro.

—No seas ridículo, salte de mi salón por favor— Jungkook comenzó a caminar hacia él haciendo que el rubio se pusiera en guardia al instante —¡Basta! No des ni un paso más, no te atrevas— Jimin tenía miedo, no del otro sino de sí mismo, quería pensar que su voluntad era de acero. No pensaba volver con él aunque se lo rogara, más no sabía de qué manera iba a responder si Jungkook lo tocaba. No quería caer, tenía que mantenerse firme, y eso sólo lo iba a lograr poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

—Lo siento, es sólo que es algo incomodo hablar contigo estando tan lejos.

—Jungkook, ya te dije que no quiero hablar, salte de aquí.

—No. No pienso irme hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

Jimin soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos. Era increible, en serio.

—¿Sabes qué? olvidalo, yo mismo me voy de aquí— Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida,el menor rápidamente se interpuso entre él y la puerta cerrándola con seguro. Jimin abrió los ojos totalmente impactado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—N-nada, sólo quiero que me escuches, te lo ruego Jimin.

—¿Esperas que te haga caso después de encerrarme?

—¡Pues es que no sé de qué otra forma hacerte escuchar, Dios mío!— ante el grito Jimin dio un paso hacia atrás luciendo completamente espantado, el abogado se arrepintió al instante de haber usado aquel tono —L-lo siento, no era mi intención hablarte así, por favor no huyas— suspiró pesadamente —No voy a hacerte nada y prometo abrir la puerta, sólo quédate. Me iré en cuanto termine de hablar—.

El joven se veía demasiado miserable, lo que logró apelar al lado más sensible de Jimin. Por más que no quisiera saber nada más respecto al otro joven no podía negarse en esas condiciones. Mientras no lo tocara todo iba a estar bien, cualquier cosa que le dijera no iba a poder afectarlo. Volvió a acercarse ligeramente.

—Habla rápido.

El rostro del abogado se iluminó.

—¡Claro! Prometo no hacerte perder mucho de tu tiempo— respiró hondo mientras terminaba de formular lo que había estado pensando —Si te soy sincero no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar. Jimin, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que hice. Pensé en dejarte en paz, creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti después de lo mucho que te lastimé, pero creo que los dos somos conscientes de que eso no está funcionando. Por más que finjamos que estamos bien con otras personas es evidente que no es igual a lo que teníamos los dos— sin que Jimin se percatara (o sí) el menor iba acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre los dos —Nada jamás podrá justificar lo que hice, pero sólo yo puedo compensarte por ello. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, sólo necesito que me des otra oportunidad Minnie—.

Hizo un intento de tomar el rostro de Jimin más este lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que todavía siento algo por ti, pero no sabes lo equivocado que estás— le dedicaba una mirada dura —Lamento mucho que tu relación con Taehyung no esté funcionando, pero eso no significa que voy a correr a tus brazos en cuanto vea la oportunidad, hace mucho tiempo que te superé. Tal vez sería buena idea que tú empezaras a hacer lo mismo—.

—Dices eso porque tienes miedo de lastimar a Suga, lo que no sabes es que sólo lo estás haciendo peor. Lo mejor para él es que dejes de jugar a que sientes algo por él cuando es más evidente que no me has superado en lo absoluto.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué me defendiste a _mí_ y no a _él_ aquel día en el apartamento?

El bailarín buscaba frenéticamente una buena respuesta para aquello.

—Si detuve a Suga fue porque, a como iba, hubieras terminado muerto y no deseaba que tuviera antecedentes penales por tu culpa.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué no le dijiste eso en lugar de dejarlo irse pensando que me habías escogido a mí?

Jimin otra vez se quedó sin palabras, por más que tratara de excusarse sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía ninguna explicación razonable. Había tratado de hacerse sentir mejor pensando que sólo lo había hecho para proteger a su novio, más una parte bastante oculta y reprimida de él le aseguraba que había actuado así porque no quería ver a Jungkook lastimado. Negó fuertemente, sólo estaba pensando así porque el joven abogado estaba logrando engatusarlo.

—Ya deja de tratar de forzar tu mentalidad en mí Jungkook, por más teorías conspiranoicas que te formules a quien quería proteger era a Suga, no a ti. Si no supe responder fue porque estaba en shock no pude pensar pensar con claridad en ese momento. No te amo y el único que está perdiendo su tiempo ahorita eres tú, punto.

Sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que deseaba ya que, más que desmotivar al otro, parecían haberle dado un mayor propósito.

—Está bien, digamos que tienes razón y no me amas, no cambia el resultado— Jimin parpadeó perplejo —Voy a recuperarte, no puedo dejar de insistir en esto, tú y yo éramos perfectos.—

—Sólo me quieres de vuelta porque Taehyung no te trata como yo lo hice.

—No se trata de eso, quiero estar contigo porque nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien como lo hice de ti Jimin. Tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, todo. Adoro cada parte de ti, hasta tus berrinches. No era sólo lo que tú me dabas Jimin, quiero todo lo que eras otra vez conmigo.

El bailarín suspiró sintiéndose cincuenta años más viejo de repente. Toda esa conversación estaba haciendo que su mente diera vueltas. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía pensar en ese momento.

—Basta.

—Jimin no por favor.

—¡Ya deja de hacerme esto! No puedo, en serio no puedo. No pienso volver a entregarme de esa manera, estoy agotado. Por más que digas que me amabas… que aún lo haces… te acostaste con alguien más. Si de verdad lo hubieras hecho jamás habrías aceptado, lo que sientes no es amor es simple obsesión. Te parece inconcebible la idea de que se te niegue algo, en cuanto te vuelvas a aburrir me vas a dejar otra vez y yo ya estoy demasiado cansado para eso.

Jungkook seguía sin verse afectado en lo más mínimo por todo lo que el otro le estaba diciendo. Jimin comenzaba a sentirse demasiado fastidiado.

—Por más que me rechaces no pienso darme por vencido. Yo te amo Jimin, de eso estoy seguro. Si tuviera aunque sea la ligera impresión de que esto se trata de un simple capricho creeme que no estaría haciendo esto… pero no es el caso— extendió el ramo a la vez que la cajita mirándolo fijamente —Son para ti—.

—No los quiero, además el ramo es demasiado grande, no tengo donde ponerlo.

—De acuerdo— Jungkook tiró las flores en un bote de basura cercano. Jimin abrió los ojos escandalizado corriendo hacia este para sacarlo.

—¿Por qué lo tiras? ¿Qué te sucede?

—Es para ti, sino lo quieres entonces no tiene razón de ser.

Jimin quería gritar, el otro podía actuar como un verdadero bebé cuando quería.

—Agh ya, como sea, luego veo donde lo pongo. Eres el verdadero rey del drama.

Jungkook sonrió y tomó su mano. Jimin la apartó al instante.

—Relájate, no voy a hacer nada, sólo necesito que me prestes tu mano.

El mayor lo vio con desconfianza, no obstante cedió para satisfacción del otro. Jungkook rápidamente sacó algo de la cajita poniéndolo en su muñeca. El mayor se puso a examinarlo después de que el otro terminó, notando que se trataba de un reloj… y uno bastante caro. Apretó los labios. Notó que el otro todavía no lo soltaba. Lentamente alzó su vista conectando mirada con el pelinegro.

Jungkook lo veía con suma adoración y Jimin odiaba eso, quería empujarlo lo más lejos posible de él y jamás volver a verlo, aun así no podía evitar que el contacto y la cercanía comenzarán a hacerlo sentir como si estuviera flotando. A pesar del estado de completa vulnerabilidad en el que se encontraba, Jungkook no hizo ningún intento por aprovecharse de él más que acariciar levemente sus muñecas y depositar un rápido beso en ellas.

—Te amo Jimin, en serio lo hago. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, lo prometo… sólo esperame— con cierto pesar soltó a su ex dirigiéndose hacia la salida, desapareciendo antes de darle siquiera tiempo al rubio de reaccionar a lo que había dicho.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista Jimin se derrumbó al suelo luchando contra las intensas ganas de llorar que sentía en ese mismo instante. No le iba a dar el gusto… no otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mal. Mal. Todo estaba mal. Taehyung no podía creer que sus estudiantes se hubieran equivocado en preguntas tan sencillas cuando muchos de esos temas los había repasado más de una vez con ellos. Si bien el chico no quería ni pensar en que se debía a que era un mal profesor era en momentos como esos donde realmente se cuestionaba si había hecho algo mal. Tal vez debía ser mucho más estricto, últimamente había comenzado a intentar ser más suave con ellos pensando que de esa manera podría motivarlos a que se interesaran más por la materia, evidentemente había resultado ser contraproducente. Parecía ser que la única manera de hacerlos esforzarse era con mano de hierro.

Dejó otro examen reprobado en la pila, había tenido un poco más de esperanzas con aquél estudiante en particular ya que sus aportaciones en clase siempre eran sumamente interesantes, pero al final lo había decepcionado. Se estaba comenzando a sentir demasiado frustrado, era como si todos se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para perjudicarlo al mismo tiempo. Primero estaba el hecho de que Jin se había ido así, nada más, dejándolo por su cuenta. Luego estaban sus estudiantes, quienes simplemente no estaban dando los resultados que él esperaba, aún cuando se había esforzado demasiado en tratar de ser un buen profesor y, finalmente, que era lo que más le estresaba, era la creciente frialdad con la que Jungkook lo había estado tratando últimamente.

No importaba qué hiciera o dijera, el otro estaba comenzando a actuar como si Taehyung no fuera más que una piedra en el zapato. Se sentía demasiado herido por ello. No recordaba haberle hecho algún mal lo suficientemente grave como para que lo tratara de esa manera. Desde que habían comenzando a salir Taehyung no se había dedicado más que a hacer todo lo posible por mantener al otro contento, más no podía evitar sentir que todo estaba siendo demasiado unilateral.

¿Tán difícil era darle un abrazo? ¿O preguntarle cómo le había ido durante el día? Taehyung no pensaba exigirle mucho a su pareja. No le importaba en lo mínimo que no le diera regalos, o se olvidara de ciertas fechas importantes, o que le diera mucha más prioridad a su trabajo que a su relación, él ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de afecto a medias, lo único que quería es que los momentos que pasaban juntos sí se sintiera como si fueran una pareja y no sólo dos extraños solitarios viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Taehyung se sentía abandonado.

Abandonó los exámenes por completo. Quería atención, amor, poder sentir que al menos una vez en su vida le había importado a alguien. La primera vez que vio a Jimin y Jungkook juntos se sintió tan celoso, él también quería alguien que lo mirara y adorara de la manera en que el menor lo hacía por el bailarín. Él quería a Jungkook. Después de tantos años de planes lo había logrado. Al inicio tuvo la sensación de que no había logrado robarse a Jungkook por completo… que una pequeña parte de él aún permanecía con Jimin, pero pronto simplemente lo ignoró. Era estúpido pensar que el menor aun pudiera sentir algo por su mejor amigo.

Que Jimin hubiera llegado temprano ciertamente había sido un imprevisto, pero el plan de Taehyung desde el inicio había sido que los descubriera. Lo que quería es que los dos se volvieran incapaces de volver a verse a la cara, solo de esa manera podría tomar a Jungkook para sí mismo. Jimin no sería más que un amargo recuerdo para él y Taehyung un nuevo inicio. Ese era el plan. Ya después se encargaría de restaurar su amistad con Jimin, sin importar lo que hiciera el bailarín siempre lo había perdonado. No pensaba dejarlo ir a él tampoco.

Suspiró sintiendo como una gran nube comenzaba a formarse en su mente, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Sacó su celular buscando entre sus contactos a alguien con quien pudiera platicar acerca de todo eso. Jungkook por supuesto que no era una opción puesto que era exactamente acerca de él de quien quería quejarse. Estaba la opción de hablarle a Jin, pero debido a las circunstancias no parecía una buena idea, Hoseok era un buen amigo, pero todavía no le tenía la suficiente confianza, además, siendo otro de los mejores amigos de Jimin era evidente que se terminaría poniendo de su lado. Pasó varios nombres de personas con las que solía platicar, pero que no consideraba lo suficientemente cercanas aún como para hablarle de sus problemas.

Iba a pasar por alto el contacto de su madre, pero se detuvo. Cierto anhelo infantil de ser consolado por la figura materna que rara vez le había prestado atención surgió en su pecho. Era algo tonto pensar que ella se iba a molestar en contestar el teléfono sino se trataba de algo relacionado con el trabajo. Sin pensarlo demasiado le marcó poniendo el teléfono contra su oído.

Esperó pacientemente a escuchar la profunda y suave voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea. Muchas veces se había portado mal en la escuela contal de recibir una llamada de ella regañandole, era la única forma de hacer que le pusiera atención. Eso claro que pronto dejó de surtir efecto puesto que sus padres perdieron las esperanzas en él dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera. Desesperado decidió cambiar de estrategia, pasando de ser el delincuente del salón a quien mejores calificaciones sacaba. Lo que también resultó ser inútil ya que lo único que conseguía era una carta de felicitación de alguna tienda departamental en conjunto con un regalo, los cuales aparecían en la entrada de su cuarto. Ni siquiera se dignaban en entregarlos en persona. Con el tiempo Taehyung simplemente había dejado de esforzarse, más no de anhelar.

Su madre por supuesto, y para su poca sorpresa, no contestó. Miró su teléfono sintiéndose desolado. Trató de nuevo más obtuvo el mismo resultado, ¿qué era lo que esperaba honestamente? Ella jamás lo iba a reconocer, ahora que no tenían que cuidarlo no encontraban mayor razón para interactuar con él más que las ocasiones visitas que le hacían para asegurarse de que siguiera trabajando.

Volvió a buscar entre sus contactos, esta vez decidió marcarle a Jungkook. No le importaba el no poder quejarse de algunas cosas, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quería que le reafirmaran que alguien lo quería, que era importante. Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras esperaba a que el otro contestara. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta del menor, lo que lo sumió en una profunda crisis. Iría a su oficina a visitarlo. No le importaba cancelar sus últimas clases del día, haría cualquier cosa contal de recibir algo de atención.

Estaba recogiendo todos sus papeles cuando su celular comenzó a sonar llenándolo de ilusión, Jungkook le había regresado la llamada. Rápidamente lo tomó mirando el nombre del contacto, soltó un chasquido al ver que se trataba de su madre. Dejó que el celular siguiera sonando hasta que paró. No era cuando ella quisiera, y Taehyung estaba seguro que aún cuando tratara de hablar pronto lo cortaría debido que siempre tenía algo mucho más importante con lo que lidiar, ¿cuál había sido el punto de tener hijos si tan sólo resultaban un estorbo para ella?

Negó volviendo a sentarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, si iba a buscar a Jungkook no era muy diferente a que le hubiera contestado la llamada a su mamá. No estaba particularmente enojado, pero por una vez en su vida quería que el menor se esforzara por su relación. La razón por la que actuaba así debía deberse a que se estaba acostumbrando a que fuera Taehyung quien iniciaba todo, pero eso ya no les estaba funcionando. Tenía que aprender que si quería que esto funcionara ambos tenían que poner aunque sea un poco de esfuerzo. Era algo extraño, no recordaba ver a Jimin batallar tanto cuando estaba saliendo con el moreno, podía ser simplemente que el bailarín siempre había sido un excelente actor. Puede que desde el inicio su relación nunca hubiera sido la más estable.

Volvió a revisar exámenes, al sentirse más frustrado que antes comenzó a fijarse en errores que antes hubiera pasado por alto. Tras terminar de revisar uno decidió que volvería a empezar desde cero, sólo para asegurarse de que no estuviera pasando nada por alto. Eso por supuesto resultó en que personas que de por sí ya tenían una calificación baja tuvieran una mucho peor que la anterior. Estaba desquitandose demasiado, pero no le importaba. Era culpa de ellos por no cumplir con sus estándares, ya deberían de llevar el suficiente tiempo con él como para saber cuáles eran los mínimos criterios que pedía.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista.

—Pasa.

—Disculpe que lo moleste ahorita profesor.

—¿Qué quieres?

El chico suspiró sintiéndose demasiado nervioso ante lo imponente que le resultaba la presencia del mayor. Muchos de sus amigos le habían advertido que no tenía caso que hiciera el intento, pero era la única alternativa que le quedaba. Necesitaba más tiempo para poder terminar el proyecto si quería que tuviera la calidad que había pedido. El plazo de tiempo que el profesor les había dado no era suficiente.

—Se trata del proyecto— Taehyung no respondió demasiado enfocado en descifrar lo que uno de sus estudiantes había intentado decir. Su letra era demasiado pequeña y pegada por lo que le estaba costando mucho el leer, le bajaría décimas por eso, ¿cómo esperaba comunicar sus ideas si no lograba darse a entender? —He estado trabajando en éste desde el primer día en que lo dejó ya que era consciente de lo complicado que era y resultó mucho más complicado de lo que pensé—.

—Bienvenido a la vida real chico.

—Ahm sí, venía porque en serio estoy interesado en realizar el proyecto como se debe, pero el tiempo que dio no es suficiente, ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que extendiera la fecha de entrega unos días más?

Por primera vez desde que entró Taehyung apartó la vista de los exámenes, el joven descubrió que hubiera preferido que la mantuviera en ellos. Lo miraba con absoluta seriedad.

—Ji Soo, ¿a caso vas en preparatoria?

—Uhm no, pero…

—Entonces no vengas a pedirme ridiculeces. Si les di un tiempo fijo es porque es más que suficiente para que realicen el proyecto como se debe, el que tú no puedas hacerlo no es mi culpa. ¿Crees que cuando trabajes te van a permitir entregar las cosas cuando quieras? ¡Claro que no! Te despiden en el momento— se estiró —¿Te queda claro?—.

—Sí profesor.

—Excelente, ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras discutir conmigo?

—No profesor.

—Entonces nos vemos el siguiente Jueves, recuerda que este proyecto cuenta el 50% de tu calificación así que por el bien de tu beca más te vale hacer lo posible para que quede como debe y dentro de la fecha de entrega preestablecida.

El chico simplemente asintió y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar sintiéndose sumamente humillado. Taehyung negó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido por aquel muchacho. No entendía a las generaciones de ahora, querían tenerlo todo sin hacer nada. Como si la vida fuera así de sencilla. Para obtener todo cuanto tenía Taehyung había tenido que pasar por todos los obstáculos que la vida le había ido presentando, los cuales en muchas ocasiones habían sido personas, era justo que todos los demás se esforzaran tanto como él si es que querían tener éxito en algo. No había perdido la fé en sus estudiantes aún, al inicio del semestre había visto mucho potencial en varios de ellos, la cuestión era que ellos tomaran la iniciativa de explotarlo. Nada lo haría más orgulloso que alguno de ellos lograra algo grande gracias a todo lo que los había obligado a trabajar. Tenían que acostumbrarse, sino era él sería alguna otra persona que tal vez no estuviera realmente interesada en verlos crecer y mejorar como personas. Mientras más rápido se dieran cuenta que todo lo que hacía era por su bien más fácil les resultaría adaptarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin miraba la puerta frente a él con algo de nervios. Tras el encuentro con Jungkook, en conjunto con lo que le había dicho Hoseok, decidió que era momento de arreglar las cosas con Suga y retomara su relación. No podía permitir que siguieran así, por un lado porque no quería que aquel malentendido continuara y por el otro porque se dejaba en una posición muy vulnerable. Necesitaba estar con el otro el mayor tiempo posible para que las cosas funcionaran y Jimin realmente quería que lo hicieran, Yoongi era más que un perfecto candidato. Hasta ahora ya le había dado demasiados cosas, lo justo era que le devolviera aunque sea la mitad.

Tocó, seguro de que se encontraba alguien en casa debido a que podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión. Alguien se acercó hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies, Jimin podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir como loco. Quien abrió la puerta fue Namjoon, cuya expresión de cansancio empeoró al ver el rostro del bailarín, como si al que hubiera ofendido hubiera sido a él.

—Ay no, ahorita no por favor.

—¿Disculpa?

—No está aquí, ¿okay? Comenzó a trabajar en el turno nocturno.

—Oh… no tenía idea.

—Vaya sorpresa— comentó mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir algo en él. Cuando terminó Jimin pudo sentir como el propio vibraba en su bolsillo —Ahí está la dirección, si tienen algo que resolver haganlo allá. Mi día ya fue lo suficientemente malo como para que tener que lidiar con otro estúpido drama—.

—Está bien… muchas gracias Namjoon.

—Ni lo menciones. Adiós.— dicho esto cerró a la puerta dejando al otro en la soledad de la noche. Jimin decidió no tomarlo como algo personal, no era culpa del castaño que fuera un absoluto caos. Estaba hasta sorprendido de que en realidad lo hubiera ayudado a localizar a Suga, había imaginado que sería un poco más protector con su mejor amigo.

Se dirigió a la dirección que su GPS le indicaba, no estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero el nombre del lugar le sonaba de algo. Sólo cuando se encontró fuera de este fue que cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba. Ese lugar era a donde habían ido cuando Jimin había insistido hasta morir que tenía ganas de bailar, recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había acontecido aquel día, incluído el beso que él y Suga habían compartido en la pista de baile. Había sido por el calor del momento más no se arrepentía, a final de cuentas era lo que había provocado que acabaran en una relación.

Ese lugar tenía un increíble valor sentimental para los dos y, aún así, Suga escogió trabajar ahí a pesar de estar enojado. Eso significaba que Jimin tenía un poco de esperanzas de ser perdonado, sólo tenía que evitar arruinarlo a la hora de platicar con el mayor. No le importaba si tenía que esperar a que terminara su turno, lo haría.

Tomando algunas bocanadas profundas de aire se armó de valor y cruzó por las puertas del local. Era inicio de semana y aun así el lugar estaba tan lleno como si de un sábado se tratara. Casi se lamentaba el no poder unirse al ambiente festivo del lugar, pero había cosas más importantes que atender por el momento. Una vez todo se resolviera haría su tarea el hacerle una visita semanal a Suga. y de paso poder bailar un rato sin la presión de tener que enseñarle a alguien más cómo hacerlo.

Pasó la mirada por el lugar tratando de localizar la cabellera rubia de su novio, lo que resultó ser bastante difícil al ser un tono de cabello bastante popular, al menos ahí. Más de una vez se acercó a completos extraños confundiendolos con Suga, ¿dónde podría estar?

—Suga, por favor pasame una cubeta de la parte de atrás, esta chica parece estar a nada de regresar todo lo que comió hoy— Jimin rápidamente buscó el origen de aquella voz encontrándose con un señor que sostenía con cuidado a una chica que, en efecto, estaba hecha un completo desastre. No se detuvo mucho a analizarlos, optando por ver en la dirección que, quien suponía era el dueño del lugar, estaba mirando. Fue tan sólo un breve atisbo, ya que Suga desapareció rápidamente por una de las puertas, pero fue suficiente como para que Jimin supiera que se trataba de él.

Lo siguió con cierta cautela asegurándose de no llamar la atención de ninguno de los otros empleados. Logró su misión con éxito y pronto se encontró dentro de un área fuera de sus límites como cliente. Tuvo que adentrarse un poco más para poder encontrarse con Suga, éste le estaba dando la espalda buscando la cubeta que le habían pedido.

—¡Jefe, no sé de qué cubeta hablabas, pero aquí no hay ninguna!

—Está atrás de esa caja.

El mayor, sobresaltado al no reconocer la voz, volteó a verlo. Jimin se tensó cuando notó que el otro finalmente lo identificaba, su expresión neutral tornándose más agria que de costumbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a platicar contigo, llevas una semana evitandome.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que lo hago porque no quiero hablar contigo?

—Suga, ya pasó demasiado tiempo, al menos gritame a la cara. Ya no puedo con todo estos problemas sin resolver.

Suga lo miró y negó incrédulo.

—Como verás, estoy trabajando justo ahora.

—No me importa tener que esperarte hasta que se acabe tu turno. Mientras dejes de ignorarme estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí hasta las tres de la mañana si es necesario.

—No seas...— Suga soltó un suspiro aún más pesado —Aguarda aquí— tomó la cubeta y salió del lugar sin decir nada más. Jimin suponía que ese había sido un primer paso, ahora tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, cualquier error y era un adiós para siempre. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

El mayor se tomó un buen tiempo para regresar. Jimin asumió que simplemente era porque estaba muy ocupado, lo que no sabía es que el otro lo había hecho con la intención de hacerlo esperar hasta que se cansara y se fuera. Pasó alrededor de una media hora y el menor seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, se dio cuenta que iba en serio.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Tú me dijiste que esperara así que eso hice, ¿ya podemos hablar?

—No.

—¿Entonces cuando te desocu…?

—No Jimin. No. No quiero hablar contigo, no hay nada que arreglar ahora. Me mentiste, me hiciste creer que ya no te importaba Jungkook, que me amabas a mí— Suga miró el suelo apretando los puños —Y yo como estúpido te creí—.

—Suga, esto es sólo un malentendido, hablo en serio cuando digo que ya lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces iluminame Jimin, ¿por qué chingados lo defendiste a él y no a mí?

Jimin respiró hondo y asintió. Estaba preparado para esto.

—La única persona a la que estaba tratando de proteger ese día era a ti, ¡al ritmo que ibas pudiste haberlo matado! Aún si argumentabas que había sido en defensa propia esa clase de cosas dejan antecedentes penales Suga. Si de por sí te costó conseguir trabajo ahora imagínate con todos pensando que eras alguna clase de criminal— el rostro de Suga se mantenía impasible, el bailarín continuó —Al inicio no supe como reaccionar porque fue demasiado repentino, en cuanto caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando supe que tenía, que debía, detenerlo. Tristemente para ese entonces Jungkook ya… no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber reaccionado antes. Pero todo lo hice por tí, lo juro—.

Suga llevó una mano a su barbilla frotando lentamente mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé Jimin, todo esto me parece demasiado elaborado. ¿Cómo sé que no estás diciendo todo eso para tenerme en paz?

—Suga, estoy intentando arreglar las cosas— intervino rápidamente —¿No crees que si hubiera estado contigo sólo para olvidar a Jungkook te habría dejado en el momento en que me supe que él seguía sintiendo algo por mí? No obstante aquí me tienes, rogando para que me des una segunda oportunidad. La única persona con la que quiero estar eres tú… por favor, de verdad te extraño—.

Era evidente que todas las defensas que estaba poniendo Suga comenzaban a ceder, pero el menor no iba a cantar victoria aún, tenía que proceder con mucho cuidado.

—Jimin, tú y él se amaban. Entiendes que me cuesta creer que lo hayas olvidado de la noche a la mañana ¿no? Él evidentemente no te ha olvidado ¿cómo sé que no estás en la misma situación que él?

—Porque a quien engañaron fue a mí. Eso no fue amor. Ya pasó demasiado tiempo como para que siga anclado a alguien que me lastimó, en especial cuando finalmente encontré a la persona con la que estoy seguro podría llegar a ser feliz— tomó sus manos mirándolo a los ojos. Lo tenía —Te amo Suga—.

Suga pudo sentir como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, eran tres simples palabras, pero habían logrado tener un efecto demasiado grande en él. En cuestión de segundos volvió a caer rendido antes los pies del menor.

—Jimin— acarició el rostro del otro —Dios ¿por qué me haces esto?… simplemente no puedo decirte que no a nada— sin previo aviso lo abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos —Está bien, te perdono y te creo. Por favor no vuelvas a hacerme dudar de ti, no creo poder aguantar perderte después de esto, y yo también te amo, demasiado—.

—No lo haré— Jimin sintió remordimiento, pero se lo tragó. Ahora estaba seguro. Ahora amaba a Suga. Así debían ser las cosas.

El mayor no tardó en apartarse para poder mirarlo mejor a la cara. Estuvo apunto de darle un beso cuando su vista reparó en un pequeño detalle.

—¿Y ese reloj?

Era un idiota, un verdadero idiota ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado quitarse el reloj que le dio Jungkook antes de venir con Suga? Necesitaba pensar en algo, y rápido.

—Oh, un regalo de un alumno.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Un alumno te regaló un reloj mucho más caro que un Rolex común?

—Aja.

Suga asintió levemente.

—Si tú lo dices— sin decir nada más hizo que los labios de ambos se juntaran en un beso. Jimin al instante se derritió en este cerrando los ojos, el otro joven por su lado los mantuvo abiertos mirando a su novio de manera inquisitiva.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Muchas eran las cosas que esperaba Namjoon de aquel día: preparar cafés, recibir quejas de clientes insatisfechos con sus bebidas exigiendo un reembolso, su jefa tratando de amenizar la situación ofreciéndoles cupones y bebidas gratis en un intento de compensar los daños aunque eso sólo provocara que salieran furiosos del local para, probablemente, jamás volver. El joven no podía evitar sentirse culpable por aquello, y más de una vez pudo jurar que finalmente sería despedido. No obstante su jefa siempre terminaba sorprendiendolo al no darle ni la más mínima importancia al asunto, aún cuando era muy evidente que poco a poco se estaban quedando sin clientes. Al inicio no comprendía el porqué de aquella extraña actitud en la chica, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y ella iba perdiendo la pena se volvía más evidente que el mantenerlo ahí no se trataba de una simple obra de caridad, los planes que ella tenía para el castaño iban mucho más allá de preparar cafés y atender a los clientes.

Si era sincero no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación, aún así no hacía ningún esfuerzo por tratar de detenerla tampoco. Por más obvio que resultará para él la chica aún no había hecho ninguna clase de acción directa, por lo que lo ignoraría todo el tiempo que fuera posible, cuando se volviera inevitable el tener que tomar una decisión lo pensaría mejor. No le fascinaba el tener que balancear su estabilidad económica con su propia comodidad, pero al ritmo que iba tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

La campanita de la entrada sonó dandole la perfecta excusa para dejar de pensar en todo eso. Sonrió amablemente a la persona que ingresaba a la tienda, por supuesto no esperaba que se le regresara la sonrisa (muy pocas personas lo hacían en realidad) más tampoco creyó ser el receptor de una mirada tan llena de estrés y enojo reprimido. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a Taehyung, aquel chico tan relajado que lo más enojado que había llegado a verse era cuando hacía algún berrinche tonto. Si era sincero más que Taehyung parecía tratarse de una persona completamente distinta a la que no conocía en lo absoluto y que se encontraba parado frente a él de brazos cruzados. Oh cierto, tenía que atenderlo.

—Ah disculpa, ¿qué te puedo ofrecer?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Perdon?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué cosa?

El profesor de Arte sonó mucho más exasperado de lo que Namjoon consideraba que era humanamente posiblemente, ¿en serio se trataba de él? Estaba actuando demasiado extraño, tenía que tratarse de una broma.

—Deja de hacerte el inocente. Es un quién, no un qué, y sabes perfectamente de quién te estoy hablando.

—Sigo perdido.

—¡Jin! ¡¿Dónde esta Jin?!

A pesar de que era un poco más alto que el menor le estaba resultando demasiado intimidante, probablemente debido al shock. Nunca en su vida lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Ante la mención del nombre sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón, lo que provocó que sus sentimientos con respecto a lo que estaba pasando se volvieran todavía más confusos que al inicio.

—No tengo idea. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Ay, por favor. No creas que no sé cómo lo miras, y te aseguro que no soy lo único que lo nota. Si alguien sabe dónde está eres tú, así que deja de mentir y dime dónde diablos está.

Un ligero sonrojo, ocacionado principalmente a la humillación de que se burlara de sus sentimientos de aquella manera, adornó las mejillas del mayor. Se sentía confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando, no terminaba de comprender la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Aún a pesar de la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hubo uno que fue el que se volvió mucho más evidente que todos los demás. Estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Taehyung, en serio no tengo idea de porqué estás actuando así, pero no te miento al decir que no sé dónde está Jin— imitó la postura del otro cruzándose de brazos —Ahora, o pides algo, o te vas—.

Aquello pareció hacer enfadar a Taehyung todavía más, pasó su mano por su cabello mientras soltaba un gruñido bastante alto. Como agradecia que la cafetería se encontrara vacía, no quería que la reputación del lugar se arruinara aún más con el pequeño espectáculo que estaba teniendo.

—¿Por qué me está evitando? Él no es así, ni siquiera contesta sus llamadas, ¡Me está volviendo loco!— en un movimiento brusco y rápido agarró al otro del cuello sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar —¡Dime de una buena vez dónde está!—.

—Me estás asustando, si no te vas en este mismo instante voy a llamar a la policía— Tal vez fue por lo que dijo o por el hecho de que justo en aquel momento alguien más entró, pero Taehyung finalmente pareció volver en sí. Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir, las otras personas las miraban curiosas.

Una sonrisa tensa se formó en el rostro de Taehyung, quien aflojó el agarre que tenía en el cuello de la camisa del otro pasando sus manos simulando como que sacudía polvo inexistente de sus hombros.

—Ay Namjoon, tenias el cuello deshecho, ¿no te he dicho que tengas cuidado?

—No, nunca lo has hecho.

—Eso lo explica— la expresión que tenía ahora, por algún motivo, le agradaba mucho menos que la de hace unos momentos —Disculpa que haya explotado de esa manera, debes entender que estos últimos días han sido demasiado estresantes para mí. La escuela, a pesar de tener dinero más que suficiente para contratar a veinte profesores para impartir la misma materia, decidió que sería mejor que yo la diera. A pesar de que les dije incontables veces que sí, tenía conocimientos en la materia, pero no los suficientes como para dar clases de eso, que no conocía los criterios de evaluación de Jin y que ya tenía demasiada carga de trabajo, nada de eso pareció importarles. A eso sumale que mi vida persona es un completo caos y que la única persona con la que podía hablar de eso ya no está— solto una risa demasiado forzada —Pero bueno, a veces la vida es así, ¿no? Nos toca aguantarse—.

Tanto Namjoon como las personas que se encontraban formadas detrás de Taehyung lo veían con suma angustia.

—Bueno… realmente no sé que decir, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Todo está bien y perfecto!

El barista lo encontraba un poco difícil de creer y más por la repentina explosión de hace un momento, más no quería indagar en el tema. Por más que… respetara a Taehyung no era su psicólogo y, aunque lo fuera, estaba seguro que no duraría ni una semana con él, no tenía idea de qué consejo darle.

—¿Vas a pedir café?

—Dame lo más fuerte que tengas, por favor.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Quiero decir, nuestro café por sí solo ya es mortal, pero nunca se medirme así que acaba siendo peor— fue una mala el haber dicho eso en voz alta. Los demás clientes no parecieron felices con la noticia, por lo que optaron por simplemente irse, Namjoon suspiró pesadamente.

—No me importa. Ya lo he probado antes y sobreviví, creo que puedo soportarlo una vez más.

Namjoon trató de que la brutal honestidad de Taehyung no le doliera demasiado poniéndose en modo automático. Él sabía que su habilidad para hacer café era casi nula, más eso había empeorado todavía más después del incidente que había tenido con Jin. Por más que el comportamiento del menor frente a él le preocupara podía entender hasta cierta medida de dónde provenía. Jin simplemente había cortado todo contacto con él. Hace poco habían comenzado a platicar más por medio de mensaje, pero eso también se había detenido de repente. Varias veces le había mandado mensajes preguntandole cómo estaba, pero el mayor jamás contestaba. Era algo tonto que le doliera tanto, pero el que lo dejara en leído estaba teniendo un gran efecto en su autoestima. Al final se había rendido al no querer sacrificar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

¿Había estado tan mal que se hubiera preocupado por él? Tal vez había sido demasiado chismoso. No era su intención incomodar al mayor, tán sólo quería ayudarlo, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. El café que estaba haciendo comenzaba a tornarse igual de amargo que su humor, lo extrañaba. Realmente no le importaba que jamás le fuera a corresponder, pero quería poder pasar tiempo de calidad con él como ántes. Aún siendo solo amigos estaba seguro de que iba a poder soportarlo con tal de poder estar cerca de él, pero una enorme barrera comenzaba a formarse entre los dos y eso lo aterraba.

Tomó la taza con sumo cuidado y se dirigió hacia donde Taehyung se había sentado, no había parecido tener intención de irse y en el momento Namjoon no tenía trabajo que hacer por lo que aprovecharía la situación.

La puso en frente del menor con la suficiente fuerza como para llamar su atención sin verse demasiado violento.

—¿Podemos hablar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trabajar en nuevos proyectos siempre había sido algo que llenaba a Hoseok de absoluta alegría y motivación. Podía ser algo frustrante la parte de prueba y error, pero cuando estos comenzaban a dar resultados... eran los momentos que más valoraba. Ese no era uno de ellos. Desde que se había sentado para comenzar a redactar el documento de presentación había sido muy consciente que esta nueva iniciativa requeriría de una investigación mucho más compleja que una simple consulta a internet y varias visitas a la biblioteca de la región, pero había optado por pasarlo por alto hasta llegar a la parte en la que tuviera que detallar cuál era la metodología que iba a utilizar.

Llegado ese punto no podía evitarlo ya, claro que después de mucho analizarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría que realizar un estudio de campo, lo que implicaba viajar hasta Estados Unidos para recopilar los datos necesarios. Viajar nunca había sido un problema para él, pero se sentía algo reacio a hacerlo debido a todos los problemas que habían estado surgiendo en su propia esfera social. Tal vez era algo imprudente el comparar algo tan simple como falta la de comunicación y los complejos de abandono con personas que ya la tenían lo suficientemente difícil por el mero hecho de existir, más Hobi se preocupaba por ambas circunstancias en la misma medida.

El caos que había sido la ruptura de Jimin y Jungkook se había calmado demasiado rápido para su propio gusto, dando un falso sentido de seguridad en el cual Hoseok casi había caído. Fue en el momento en que más personas se empezaron a involucrar cuando comenzó a preocuparse en serio. Aquella tensión casi intangible se había vuelto mucho más presente acosandolos a todos, aun cuando muchos de ellos no se percataran de la misma. Hoseok en todo momento había sido dolorosamente consciente de ella, aún así había rezado para que simplemente desapareciera. Todo aquel asunto de las acusaciones contra Jin de ser un depredador sexual no eran más que una señal de que la tensión no iba a irse a ningún lado y que, muy al contrario, estaba a nada de estallar por completo.

Era, por supuesto, demasiado tarde para preocuparse por ello. Desde el inicio Hoseok había tomado un rol muy activo para evitar que todo acabara en tragedia, pero había sido en vano. Si trataba de intervenir provocaría que todo se revelara antes de tiempo, no quedaba más que esperar a que pasara por su cuenta esperando que la menor cantidad de personas salieran heridas de todo esto.

Hoseok decidió que sacaría a todos los que pudiera de todo el desastre en el que se habían metido, para su gran pesar muchos de ellos ya estaban demasiado hundidos en el asunto. No se sentía bien de enlistar a sus amigos de aquella manera, pero estaba haciendo lo que podía. Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook y Suga quedaban descartados por default al ser, los primeros tres, el propio origen de todo este problema, y el último al haber sido arrastrado por uno de ellos hacia el fondo. Hoseok a la vez descartó a Namjoon debido a que no veía de qué manera se podía relacionar con todo eso, bien podría afectarle el ver a Suga en mal estado, pero eso se resolvería en cuanto el rubio abriera los ojos y se alejara lo más posible de todo aquello. Esto claro dejaba a Jin como único candidato.

Su problema en sí tampoco era el más sencillo de todos, pero por lo menos era el más aislado del drama Jimin-Jungkook-Taehyung, en sus inicios se había visto preocupado (debido a la cercana amistad que aún mantenía con Taehyung) pero con el tiempo había comenzado a verse agotado y fastidiado por todo aquello, al igual que Hoseok, por lo que era seguro asumir que quería alejarse de todo ello. El plan era el siguiente: resolver de manera eficaz aquella polémica en la que se metió en su escuela para cuando Jimin-Jungkook-Taehyung estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no derrumbarse. El problema era cómo iba a hacerlo.

Por un momento Hoseok se había convencido de que era muy probable que Jin lo hubiera hecho, siempre había sido una persona bastante abierta con respecto a lo que pensaba, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de temas románticos o de índole sexual se volvía extrañamente reservado, probablemente tratando de ocultar alguna perversión como el de sentirse atraído por menores. En cuánto llegó a esa conclusión, sin embargo, se reprendió al instante al darse de lo ridículo que estaba siendo. Así como no podía confiar en Jin al no tener pruebas suficientes de que no lo hubiera hecho tampoco podía desconfiar de él ya que lo que se había presentado hasta el momento terminaba de convencerlo. Hasta ahora solamente había habido testimonios, no investigaciones reales, en tales circunstancias cualquier persona podría llegar y asegurar que Jin lo había hecho aún sin siquiera saber quién era en realidad.

Entre creer y no creer Hoseok había escogido creer, no le importaba si al final resultaba en alguna clase de decepción para él, se iba a mantener del lado de su amigo ya que estaba seguro que no era la clase de persona que haría algo así. Lo haría hasta que le probaran lo contrario.

No estaba seguro de cuál era el estatus actual de su amigo, había estado teniendo muchos problemas para entrar en contacto con él nuevamente, tanto por falta de tiempo debido a trabajo, así como que el otro no estaba contestado ninguno de los mensajes o llamadas que le mandaba sin parar. Comenzaba a pensar que simplemente lo estaba evitando.

Mientras escribía su plan de proyecto iba analizando todas las alternativas que tenía. Hablar con él por el momento no era una opción, tal vez podría ir a buscar ayuda profesional para darse una idea de qué decirle. Eso, claro, incluía tanto la de un psicólogo como la de un abogado, empezar con el segundo sería lo más óptimo ya que estaba seguro que con rumores como esos la posibilidad de ser despedido sin más era bastante probable. El problema era que a Hoseok jamás le habían agradado los abogados, los pocos compañeros que había tenido a lo largo de su vida que habían estudiado leyes no habían sido más que una verdadera patada en el culo. Al ser una situación crítica estaba dispuesto a darlo por alto, sólo tenía que pensar en la peor opción.

Rápidamente hizo una lista mental de todos los que conocía y fue repasandola, tachando todos los nombres de aquellos con quien no deseaba volver a tener ninguna clase de interacción. No le tomó mucho tiempo hasta que dos nombres quedaron como posibles candidatos. Ninguno le agradaba demasiado, pero era las únicas alternativas que le quedaban. Le marcó al primero, quien consideraba que era el mejor de los dos, más este no contestó, ahora que lo pensaba no habían quedado en buenos términos. A Hoseok aquel último incidente le había sido bastante indiferente, no obstante era posible que el otro todavía le guardara rencor por ello. Negó frustrado y marcó al otro número. Casi al instante recibió una respuesta.

—¿Hoseok?

—Jungkook, hola— volvió su voz lo más alegre y animada posible —¿Cómo estás?—.

—¡Excelente!— y por la forma en lo que lo dijo parecía estar verdaderamente feliz, si bien esto extrañó ligeramente al mayor no quiso presionarlo a que dijera el porqué —¿Sucede algo?—.

—En realidad sí… ¿tienes tiempo libre justo ahora? Hay algo que me gustaría platicar contigo en persona.

—Tengo tiempo, ¿por qué no vienes a la oficina?

—De acuerdo, entonces te veo en un momento— sin pensarlo dos veces colgó y cerró su computadora buscando su abrigo para salir lo más pronto posible. El trabajo podía esperar. Antes de poder dar un paso fuera de la casa se percató de que la sala estaba hecha un completo desastre por lo que se regresó para dejarla en orden, en serio adoraba sus prioridades. Podía dejar un proyecto a la mitad, más Dios no quiera que de desacomode tantito su espacio de viviendo porque ahí se acaba la amistad.

Una vez se sintió satisfecho huyó lo más rápido posible del lugar, no queriendo detenerse en ningún otro pequeño detalle que lo fuera a perturbar. Era consciente de que todo el tiempo que le estaba haciendo perder a Jungkook era dinero y lo último que quería era ser él quien tuviera que pagar por ello. A pesar de eso le tomó bastante tiempo llegar hasta las oficinas puesto que no estaban exactamente a la vuelta de su hogar.

Entró jadeante a la recepción, ya que se había visto forzado a correr en las últimas cuadras. Un chico bastante atractivo, quien asumió se trataba del secretario, le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Uhm disculpa, estaba buscando a Jeon Jungkook.

—¿Me podría regalar su nombre?

—Jung Hoseok

El chico sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los cajones examinandola en silencio.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! Acompañeme, ya lo está esperando.

Fue en ese momento que a Hoseok se le ocurrió que tal vez no hubo porque las prisas, alcanzó a echarle un vistazo a la agenda del secretario de Jungkook y a su juicio parecía que el menor había reservado todo el día sólo para él. Era algo halagador si era sincero, pero al mismo tiempo extraño, ¿tal vez pensaba que se trataba de algo urgente? Que si bien sí lo era no recordaba haber dado indicio alguno. Bueno, daba igual, lo importante era que podría platicar con él el tiempo que deseara sin sentirse presionado debido a que otro cliente aguardaba su turno. Pasó por varios pasillos elegantes hasta llegar a una puerta imponente.

Jackson, o al menos ese era el nombre que le había dado, tocó.

—Señor, ya llegó su visita.

—¡¿Ya!?— Jungkook sonó demasiado alterado —Está bien, dejalo pasar—.

El chico obedeció abriendo la puerta.

—Si necesitan algo más haganmelo saber— se retiró rápidamente. Hoseok le sonrió de manera amable entrando a la oficina de Jungkook, nunca había estado ahí, por lo que se sentía bastante emocionado de finalmente conocer el lugar. Se había quedado sumamente impresionado con lo profesional que era todo, por lo que grande fue su decepción al descubrir que en aquel cuarto en particular más que parecer la zona de trabajo de un abogado prestigioso se veía como una bodega. Jungkook por su lado no estaba por ningún lado que Hobi pudiera ver por lo que se adentro más en el lugar buscandolo. Posó su vista sobre el indudablemente costoso escritorio que se encontraba posicionado orgullosamente entre todo aquel caos.

Una computadora junto a varios documentos se encontraban en este, a la vez que varias plumas y notas. En una esquina bastante apartada, y casi escondida, se encontraba un retrato. Si bien Hoseok nunca se había considerado una persona chismosa no pudo evitar acercarse para poder apreciarlo debido a que uno de los rostros se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Y en efecto, la persona que dicha foto retrataba no era ni más ni menos que su mejor amigos quien sonreía ampliamente a su camarógrafo mientras sostenía un helado, ¿por qué Jungkook aún conservaba esa foto de Jimin?

—¡Hobi hola!— pronto el menor hizo acto de presencia tomando el cuadro para guardarlo en uno de sus cajones —Perdón que te reciba así, están limpiando el cuarto de archivos por lo que los mandaron todos aquí—.

—Jungkook, puedo ver tu ropa interior en una de las cajas.

—Archivos dije— dijo pasando una mano por su cabello solo para volver a sonreírle —Toma asiento por favor—.

Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él por lo que simplemente se sentó cruzándose de piernas, no podía dejar de pensar en el retrato, pero tenía que enfocarse. Si se trataba de algún mecanismo del menor para afrontar la realidad no pensaba juzgarlo ni hacerlo hablar de ello. Ahora el tema que más le preocupaba era Jin.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Uhm… caso hipotético— comenzó —Digamos que al profesor de una universidad muy prestigiosa lo están acusando por… no sé... robo, abuso de autoridad, negligencia o, no sé… acoso sexual… algo por el estilo, pero digamos que este profesor es inocente y lo despiden, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No me digas que tú también.

—¿Disculpa?

Jungkook negó y suspiró.

—Nada es que últimamente parece que me llegan muchos de esos casos— miró a Hoseok —Bajo el supuesto que en efecto fuera inocente hay varias acciones legales que el profesor en cuestión podría tomar. Más que nada demandar a la escuela, quién está en la obligación de investigar a fondo dichas situaciones, por despido injustificado—.

—¿En serio es tán fácil?

—Fácil no, simple, pero eso suponiendo que la persona en cuestión es inocente, creeme que no toma mucho encontrar evidencia. Por más testimonios que haya en contra de la persona si son falsos siempre van a tener incongruencias.

Hoseok pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajaba considerablemente ante las noticias. Entonces, aunque lo peor pasara, podría convencer a Jin de que tomará acciones legales en contra de la escuela y todo se resolvería. Eran las mejores noticias que había recibido en la semana.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés?

—Oh bueno, verás...— buscó una excusa desesperadamente —Estaba pensando en comenzar a dar clases, pero suelo ser muy… físico por lo que no me gustaría que alguna de las cosas que hiciera pudiera llegar a malinterpretarse y que eso acabara en que me despidieran.

—Pues no, no tienes porqué preocuparte en ese caso. Aunque si pudieras limitar el contacto físico que tengas con tus alumnos a lo mínimo sería estupendo, es mejor que no les des motivos para quejarse de ti— tomó un sorbo de café haciendo un gesto. Hoseok lo miró curioso —Aunque se me hace algo extraño que estés siendo así de pesimista, no es para nada típico en ti—.

—Nunca está de más ser precavido. Por cierto, perdona que te cambie así el tema, pero ¿todo bien con tu café? No dejas de hacer gestos.

—Está demasiado amargo, últimamente me están dejando de gustar tan cargados.

El mayor asintió mientras buscaba algo en una bolsa que traía consigo, sacó un batido el cual le entregó a Jungkook.

—Tomá esto, lo compré en el camino porque no había nada más, pero la verdad no me gustan. Sabe demasiado como esa leche extraña que te gusta.

Las facciones del joven abogado se suavizaron dándole una imagen casi infantil.

—¿Leche de platanó?

—Esa cosa.

El chico tomó sonriente el batido mirándolo como si se tratará del mejor tesoro de todos.

—Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones. Oye, sobre el pago... no tengo mucho conmigo ahorita.

—No te angusties por eso, dejalo así.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— el chico no le respondió, demasiado perdido en la bebida que acaba de darle —De acuerdo, te mando un mensaje más tarde entonces. Gracias por todo Jungkook—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la última experiencia que Jimin había tenido en el estudio había comenzando a dejar sus cosas en los casilleros en lugar de dejarlas arrumbadas en la esquina de sus salones. Era un poco impráctico y fastidioso el tener que estar saliendo cada que necesitaba algo, más no pensaba ponerse en una situación en la que se viera acorralado como la última vez. Cada vez que su clase terminaba salía en cuanto se iba el último estudiante y se encerraba ahí, siendo mucho más seguro que cualquier otro lugar de la academia. No podía quejarse, aquel lugar tenía una vista bastante bonita hacia el exterior por lo que podía sentarse en alguna de las bancas a admirar el paisaje.

En ese momento no se encontraba haciéndolo ya que había sido su última clase del día por lo que estaba guardando sus cosas, motivo por el cual casi pasó por desapercibido la figura de una persona que no paraba de caminar por en frente del estudio de manera nerviosa. Al inicio tan sólo la vio de reojo asumiendo que se trataba de alguien que había olvidado algo y había regresado por ello, cuando la vio pasar por segunda vez volteó hacia el exterior rápidamente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera frenética ¿era...?

Jin pasó mordiéndose las uñas. Jimin se sintió algo extrañado y tal vez decepcionado al reconocer al profesor de literatura, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Tomó su mochila y salió decidido a cuestionar al otro por su repentina visita. Había dado unos pocos pasos hacia la banqueta cuando terminó estrellándose contra el pecho del otro, quién había estado demasiado abstraído como para notar su presencia.

—Disculpa… ah Jimin.

—Hola Jin, ¿estás bien?

El otro lo miró como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando, más su apariencia era más que suficiente evidencia como para que no tener idea de lo que el más chaparro estaba tratando de referenciar. Grandes ojeras se habían formado debajo de sus ojos haciéndolo ver mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era, algunas marcas de expresión estaban comenzando a rallar su atractivo rostro. Su peinado y ropa, que siempre se caracterizaban por estar en un estado completamente pulcro, estaban por completo deshechas. No era el Kim Seok Jin de siempre, algo andaba mal.

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Te ves algo devastado.

—Yo no estoy devastado, tú estás devastado— el castaño se quedó pensando por un momento —Perdón, eso fue algo grosero. Las cosas no han estado muy fáciles en el trabajo así que me siento algo estresado—.

Puede que Jin y Jimin no compartieran el vínculo más fuerte más el menor, aún así lo consideraba un amigo bastante preciado, por lo que no le gustaba verlo así.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café? Conozco un lugar que hace los más deliciosos de todo el lugar, puede que sea justo lo que necesitas.

El profesor no se veía demasiado convencido por la oferta, pero acabó cediendo. Si bien parecía tener otro asuntos más importantes que atender la oferta de una posible excusa para dejar de pensar en lo que lo estuviera atormentando parecía haberlo terminado de convencerle. Ambos amigos caminaron en silencio hasta el local ordenando sus respectivas bebidas, Jimin por supuesto se dio la tarea de invitar impidiendo que Jin sacará siquiera su cartera.

—No era necesario que me invitaras— comentó el mayor mientras tomaban asiento para esperar a que tuvieran listas sus órdenes —Tengo más que suficiente dinero—.

—Yo lo sé, pero igual quise hacerlo— Jimin tomó una de las servilletas comenzando a hacer origami con ella —Quién sabe, puede que en el futuro me devuelvas el favor— le lanzó un barquito a la cara.

Jin soltó un soplido completamente indignado.

—Ya decía yo que tanta amabilidad contigo era extraña.

—Lo dices como si fuera una mala persona— Jimin se cruzó de brazos con un ligero puchero —Estaba bromeando nada más, no pienso cobrarte—.

—Eso dices ahorita.

Un silencio se sentó entre ambos amigos, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo sacar a flote el tema que los había llevado a estar ahí, el mismo que provocó que Jin estuviera caminando como un loco enfrente a la escuela.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí Jin? No recuerdo que estos fueran tus rumbos.

—Vine a ver unas cosas a la academia— el profesor lo miraba de manera aprensiva —Oye Jimin, ¿no sabes si de pura casualidad están buscando a algún profesor de canto?—.

—Ya no dan cantó en la escuela.

—¿Hablas en serio? Pero es una escuela de artes.

Jimin negó mientras se estiraba.

—Era. Ahora solo es de baile.

—Eso es ridículo, cuando nosotros íbamos daban de todo.

—De eso ya pasaron años. No estoy muy seguro porqué, pero poco a poco se fue disminuyendo el número de estudiantes interesados en aprender a cantar por lo que la escuela no tuvo más alternativa que eliminarlo de su programa y especializarse en varios tipos de baile.

—Que triste.

—Y que lo digas, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer en realidad— alguien nombró a Jimin —Oh espera, iré por las bebidas— el menor se paró dirigiéndose a la barra para poder recogerlas. Jin se quedó sentado mirando hacia el vacío mientras mordía su labio posterior, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Era la única opción que le quedaba dentro de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en dar clases en la academia? Pensé que amabas tu trabajo en la universidad— le entregó su café lo cual el mayor agradeció.

—Aún lo hago pero las cosas se han estado algo complicadas y tengo la ligera sospecha de que me van a despedir.

Jimin lo miró con completo shock más no lo bombardeó al instante con preguntas optando por permanecer en silencio durante unos minutos mientras terminaba de procesarlo todo.

—Jin… en serio entiendo si no quieres seguir hablando de esto… pero puedes contarme lo que sea.

El mayor soltó una risa amarga ante la naturaleza chismosa del bailarín, por más que tratará de disfrazarlo de genuina preocupación al profesor no se le escapaban sus verdaderas intenciones, enterarse del chisme. No era como que le importara si era sincero, más no le contaría todo.

—Gracias Jimin lo apreció mucho— comenzó soplando su taza —Hace unas semanas uno de mis estudiantes se metió en un problema bastante grande y fue conmigo para que le diera asesoría legal pero pues yo por supuesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de como ayudarlo porque pues… no soy abogado—.

—¿Cuál era el problema que tenía?

Jin comenzó a entrar más en detalle describiendo la situación de la misma manera en la que Choi se lo había contado. Pudo ver como Jimin se exasperaba de la misma manera que él lo había hecho la primera vez que se lo había contado.

—¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser como para casarte nada más porque puedes?

—No me preguntes a mí.

—Cómo sea, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste entonces?

Jin abrió la boca más volvió a cerrarla no sabiendo si sería lo más prudente el mencionar a Jungkook frente a Jimin. Decidió que le daba exactamente igual por lo que continuó con la historia, para su alivio el rubio no se vio ni un poco afectado al ver que su ex novio estaba de alguna forma involucrado en todo eso.

—Y aún cuando yo no tuve nada que ver con eso el chico, Choi, pensó que había hecho eso para perjudicarlo y se fue no sin jurar antes de que se las pagaría— aún no tomaba ni un sorbo de su taza —No lo tomé muy en serio en el inicio, pero pronto comenzaron a correr rumores por la escuela de que me estaba acostando con alumnas a cambio de pasarlas y el origen de todo era justamente Choi. Los rumores cada vez eran más llegando al grado que hasta mis propios compañeros comenzaron a creerlos—.

—¿Te despidieron?

—No aún no, pero supe que mi coordinador quería hablar conmigo por lo que tomé una licencia para evitarlo. Hasta hace unos días estuve buscando ayuda legal pero ninguno de los abogados con los que hable supo decirme qué hacer porque todos creen que si lo hice. Lo único que me queda ahora es buscar otro trabajo.

Fue en el momento que terminó de contar su historia que Jin finalmente se percató de la mirada que Jimin le estaba dando. Había tenido ligeras esperanzas de que el menor fuera a ser diferente pero había sido en vano, él tampoco le creía.

—Jimin no.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando y no.

—Jin en serio quiero creerte en serio. Pero nunca hablas de esas cosas y todo lo que estás haciendo resulta demasiado sospechoso, puedes decirme la verdad prometo no juzgarte… mucho al menos.

—Jimin.

—Ignora todo lo que acabo de decir.— el rubio se rascó su cuello sintiendo algo incomodó —Vaya problema en el que te metieron—.

—No me digas. No me había dado cuenta.

—¿En serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—No, aparentemente no.

Jimin negó tristemente.

—Lo siento mucho Jin, ¡Pero estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarás un nuevo trabajo no te angusties!

Okay wow. Muchas personas habían tratado de animarlo últimamente y fracasado, pero esa tenía que ser en definitiva la peor de todas. Jimin por su lado miro su reloj y se paró rápidamente.

—Ya me tengo que ir Jin, lo siento.

—Está bien. Gracias por el café.

Jimin le sonrió y se fue rápidamente solo para regresar a los pocos segundos. Jin lo miró cuestionante.

—¿Conoces algún lugar elegante y romántico a dónde pueda llevar a Suga a cenar?

El mayor sacó su celular y lo puso contra su oído alzando un dedo indicando al otro que se esperara un momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Okay, ¿qué es este lugar?

Jimin se encontraba en el momento igual de pasmado que Suga al ver al establecimiento al que iban a entrar. Era cierto que le había pedido a Jin que le consiguiera un lugar elegante donde cenar pero esto era excesivo. Comenzaba a lamentarse el no haberse arreglado más.

—J-Jin me lo recomendó, no pense que fuera tan ostentoso.

—De repente ya no quiero entrar, mejor vamonos.

Suga fue detenido por su novio quien tenía una mirada determinada en el rostro. Se sentía tan intimidado por el lugar como el pero estaba decidido a llevar al otro a cenar a un lugar bonito al menos una vez en su vida. Había estado ahorrando para ello así que estaba listo para lo que fuera. Jin todavía había sido lo suficientemente amable como para que les hicieran un descuento por lo que no iba a dejar que aquello se desperdiciara.

—Todo va a estar bien, entremos.

—Jimin, estoy seguro que un plato de aquí es igual o más caro que tu apartamento. No seas ridículo.

—¡Puedo pagar la cuenta! Por favor Suga en serio quiero hacer esto, dejame mimarte aunque sea esta vez nada más— no le importaba fastidiar el otro momentáneamente, iba a hacer que valiera la pena —Vamos Yogi—.

Suga no estaba convencido del todo pero sabía que lo mejor era simplemente ir con lo que su novio quisiera. Había estado pensando en demasiadas cosas últimamente y no quería hacerlo demasiado evidente, por ahora seguiría actuando como que todo estaba bien entre los dos. En parte porque en serio quería que las cosas funcionaran y en parte porque no quería lastimar al menor.

Ingresaron, Jimin al instante trato de tomar su mano más Suga se apartó. El bailarín se sintió ligeramente angustiado ante eso pero una sonrisa por parte del mayor fue más que suficiente como para que volviera a estar tranquilo. Las mesas en aquel lugar estaban en cuartos privados por lo que en cuanto su mesero los dejo para que vieran la carta quedaron completamente solos.

—¿No crees que esto es algo romántico?— comenzó el menor tratando de ganarse la mirada del otro.

—Si tu lo dices.

—Nunca había estado en un lugar como este antes, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que mi primera vez haya sido contigo. Que bueno que hoy tenías el día libre.

El mayor no respondió ante eso optando mejor por seguir buscando el plato más barato que pudiera encontrar. Jimin lo permitió por el momento asumiendo que el otro estaba tratando de decidir que comer, pronto pudo sentir la mirada de su novio sobre él nuevamente. Fue un pasajero momento de emoción hasta que se percató que lo que el otro estaba mirando era su muñeca.

—No traes tu reloj.

—¿Mi qué?

—El reloj. El que te regaló tu estudiante, ¿no crees que esta es una situación más que idónea como para usar algo así de caro?

—Oh si… el reloj, tienes razón— Jimin rió nerviosamente —La verdad es que se lo regrese, no me sentía bien con tener algo así cuando ni siquiera soy tan buen profesor—.

—Mira que considerado y modesto me saliste— Suga sonreía más esta no alcanzaba sus ojos —Estoy considerando seriamente volverme profesor. Nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a ser así de lucrativo—.

—Te sorprenderías— La mirada inquisidora de Suga se mantuvo sobre él —Por cierto Yogi, ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello hoy? Te ves increíble—.

—Mi cabello esta igual que siempre.

—Oh… bueno me encanta como se te ve. Te ves muy atractivo en serio.

Suga soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Gracias Jimin, también me gusta mucho como te ves hoy. El negro siempre ha sido tu color— una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro pero el otro no se percató de ello estando demasiado alegre por haber recibido un cumplido.

—Puse el doble de esfuerzo hoy ya que quería que fuera especial.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

—Pues nada en realidad— el menor jugaba con sus dedos —Pero una salida como estas no nos hace daño, al menos de vez en cuando. Dicen que el tener momentos tan íntimas como estos suele ayudar a las parejas a que se vuelvan más unidas—.

—Hablas como si nos fuéramos a casar.

—Nunca se debe descartar esa opción, ¿no crees?

Suga no estaba comiendo y aún así se encontró tosiendo debido a que se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Era cierto que su mayor deseo siempre había sido que Jimin le correspondiera en el mismo nivel que él más esto estaba siendo demasiado. Sobre todo con la aún muy latente tensión que había entre ambos.

El mayor ya había perdonado a su novio hasta cierta medida más cierto resentimiento aún estaba acosandolo. Quería que las cosas volvieran a como estaban antes pero no podía evitar sentir como que todo estaba siendo demasiado forzado por parte del otro rubio. Habían tenido citas mucho más sencillas que esta que habían sido a la vez más románticas. Jimin o estaba tratando de compensar por algo o quería convencer a alguien de que todo ya estaba bien. Fuera cual fuera el motivo no podía terminar de relajarse.

Jimin volvía a verse ansioso, como si estuviera esperando que le diera alguna clase de señal de que mágicamente había olvidado todo lo que había pasado.

—Es demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonio.

—No hablaba de matrimonio en serio. Solo la idea… digo piensalo, una vida juntos.

La idea le traía una sensación agridulce, puesto que si bien había llegado a ser uno de sus mayores sueños también le recordaba lo inestable que se encontraba su relación en el momento. Negó fuertemente, ya estaba siendo demasiado negativo, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

—Si te soy sincero lo única que me motiva a querer ahorrar dinero es la posibilidad de que algún día podamos rentar un departamento juntos y vivir ahí. Nada me haría más ilusión que poder despertar a tu lado todos los días.

—¿Ahora entiendes?

Después de un rato de conversar el ambiente se aligero finalmente entre los dos. Suga todavía estaba muy en guardia pero comenzaba a ceder aunque fuera un poco, quería disfrutar la cena en paz. Ordenaron su comida ambos decidiendo ignorar lo terribles precios que ambos platillos tenían, no iban a dejar ni siquiera los huesos.

—Creo que esto es muy obvio ya pero me encontré a Jin hoy.

—Sí me imaginé por lo que dijiste pero no te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia por ahora.

—¿Qué daño te hizo?

Suga negó.

—A mi no… a Namjoon y no estoy cien por ciento de qué fue pero últimamente ha estado muy deprimido y se que es por culpa de Jin. Pasó de pasar horas en su celular sonriendo como un bobo a simplemente mirar el techo. También él piensa que no me doy cuenta pero varias veces en la madrugada lo he cachado llorando.

—Podría ser cualquier otra cosa, ¿él ya te dijo que fue a causa de Jin?

—No pero lo sé, lo conozco.

Jimin lo miró optando por no seguir discutiendo. Se sentía algo triste por el castaño, hace unas semanas había mencionado que iba a salir con Jin y Jimin al instante había asumido que se trataba de algo romántico sin base alguna y puede que le haya dado esperanzas donde no las había. Tal vez Suga tenía razón y Jin le había roto el corazón al resultar ser heterosexual.

Jimin iba a comentar algo más cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, la comida al fin. Sin embargo la persona que se encontraba parada en la entrada no era el mesero que los había estado atendiendo sino la última persona a la que Jimin quería ver en el momento.

Taehyung al verlos sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah perfecto, parece ser que hoy no voy a cenar solo— pasó como si nada tomando asiento a un lado de Suga que en el momento parecía estar ahorcandolo con la mirada —Hola por cierto, qué curioso encontrarlos aquí—.

—Taehyung vete de aquí.

—¿Qué? Para nada, no pienso irme a cenar solo cuando al fin encontre compañía— miró a los dos —Ya tranquilos, si tanto les molesta yo pagó la cuenta—.

Jimin estaba esperando que Suga fuera a decir algo para objetar más no lo hizo optando mejor por mirar hacia otro lado. Genial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon no estaba muy seguro de porqué siempre se daba eso pero había algo mágico sobre estar en casa solo. Tal vez se debía a que ya no estaba bajo la constante presión de tener que lidiar con tanto órdenes de clientes como reclamos cuando no les gustará su bebida, pero regresar a casa siempre le daba la oportunidad de pensar y recordar lo deprimido que estaba con todas las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo en su entorno ya desde hace algún tiempo. En el momento se encontraba sentado en el muy incómodo sillón de la sala contemplando su vida hasta ese punto y lamentándose por cada una de las malas decisiones que había tomado.

No le importaba lo patético que resultará aquello la vida no estaba siendo amable con él, por lo que si quería sentirse miserable lo haría. Era consciente de que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse con todo quisiera o no por lo que no tenía caso ponerse en aquel estado pero personalmente no podía importarle menos.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta se abria y cerraba poco después. Quién asumía era Suga soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caminar hacia él arrastrando los pies. Sin comentar nada más se tumbó a un lado de Namjoon para después recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del más alto quien ni siquiera se quejo ya demasiado acostumbrado a gestos como aquellos. Lo que si notó con cierto recelo fue la actitud ligeramente más gruñona que de costumbre de su amigo. Se acomodó para que Yoongi quedará en una posición más cómoda.

—Hola

—Hola

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No— el rubio se acurrucó buscando más calor humano. Namjoon lo veía poco convencido.

—Yo creo que sí pasó algo, estas muy raro Suga. Es más que evidente.

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

—Pues no me convences.

Suga se incorporó frotando su cara viéndose todavía más fastidiado que antes.

—Está bien pasó algo pero no quiero hablar de ellos, ¿ya estas contento?

Namjoon apretó los labios.

—No, ni un poquito, ¿desde cuándo nos guardamos secretos Suga? Somos mejores amigos pensé que al menos confiarías un poquito más en mi.

Suga parecía estar a una nada de soltarle un puñetazo.

—¿Disculpa? Namjoon la única persona que debe responder esa pregunta eres tú porque en lo que a mi concierne él que ha estado saliendo durante horas sin decir nada solo para regresar viéndose como si se tratará de un muerto viviente es, oh sorpresa, otra vez tú.

—Eso no es justo, es complicado.

—Si bueno esto también lo es— se cruzó de brazos —Ya permití que esto me arruinara el día, no dejaré que también arruine mi noche—.

Namjoon sabía que no estaba ni en el más mínimo derecho de ir a exigirle algo a su amigo que él mismo no le había estado dando últimamente. No era a propósito tan solo eran tantas cosas que no sabía cómo procesarlo todo y no quería molestar al otro con un conflicto al que todavía no le agarraba forma. Ahora sin embargo estando del otro lado del problema comenzaba a entender cómo es que se sentía Suga con aquello. Pareció que el otro iba a decir algo más pero Namjoon fue más rápido, en tan solo momento lo atrajo hacía él con un abrazo haciendo que ambos se recostaran en el sillón. Suga quedó encima de él, no se veía ni un poco perturbado por aquello, si bien su expresión se había vuelto más suave que hace unos momentos.

Namjoon comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente y el otro suspiro amenamente recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?— aquello casi lo murmuró pero Namjoon alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Hoy fue bastante… particular.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues Taehyung vino al trabajo y comenzó a gritarme como histérico porque juraba que yo estaba escondiendo a Jin de él solo para comenzar a actuar como si nada de repente… me asuste mucho. Tenías razón, tiene muchos problemas.

Suga soltó una risa amarga, entonces no había sido el único que había tenido una experiencia desagradable con Taehyung ese día.

—Te lo dije, ah pero nunca me crees nada.

—Ya, ya. Tenías razón como siempre— Namjoon deposito un suave beso en su cabeza solo para abrazarlo después con fuerza —No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto—.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estar así contigo, olvidaba lo bien que nuestros cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro.

Namjoon metió las manos dentro de la camiseta de Suga más sin ninguna clase de doble intención, era muy consciente que el mayor siempre había adorado que acariciaran su espalda directamente. Pudo ver que tuvo efecto en el momento que el otro soltó un suspiro plácido.

—Yo también lo extrañaba Joonie.

El castaño que se quedó callado durante unos momentos mientras reflexionaba sobre algo.

—Es algo repentino pero, ¿te acuerdas cuando te pedí que salieras conmigo?

Suga sonrió ampliamente asintiendo.

—Cómo olvidarlo, creo que jamás te había visto tan nervioso.

—Y eso que a ti sólo te toco eso— suspiro —Antes de que llegaras estuve ensayando durante horas frente al espejo, no preguntes cómo pero acabé rompiendo sin querer la pantalla de mi celular—.

—Eso lo explica— Suga soltó otro suspiro cuando Namjoon comenzó a masajear una zona en particular muy cerca de sus hombros —Lo que yo recuerdo fue llegar a la casa para encontrarte a ti, entrajado como si fueras a una entrevista, en la entrada con un ramo de flores. Al inicio pensé que ibas a un funeral si te soy sincero—.

Namjoon rió levemente.

—No te culpo, seguramente tenía la cara de alguien que había visto un muerto.

—Era algo adorable.

—No estoy satisfecho con eso pero igual no me quejo, el punto es que si sirvió.

—¿Por qué esto de repente?

—Solo estaba pensando… que eran buenos tiempos. Fue cuando empezamos a agarrar esta costumbre de simplemente echarnos y platicar. También en esa época te reías más, no sabes cómo adoraba… adoro tu risa.

Suga al instante se acomodó de manera que estaba viendo a los ojos a Namjoon quien le sonreía.

—¿Qué nos pasó Namjoon?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nosotros, nuestra relación— suspiro mientras trazaba el abdomen del otro con un dedo —Éramos felices juntos—.

—Ahora también somos felices juntos.

—No digo que no pero ya no cogemos.

Namjoon soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Ah sí porque al carajo el apoyo incondicional, lo importante es el sexo.

—Pues es que cuando te abrochan de la misma manera que tu lo hacías…

—Okay te voy a detener ahí porque por más peleado que estes con Jimin sigue siendo muy tu novio.

Suga suspiro haciendo un puchero que el castaño no pudo evitar encontrar adorable.

—Mira dejando eso de lado siento que antes era mejor, tenemos los mismos gustos e ideas. Es cierto que cuando estaba contigo me reía más… porque estaba contigo porque nadie jamás me había hecho sentir tan agusto como tu lo hacías. Jimin tendrá sus momentos pero no me siento del todo cómodo con él. En todo momento siento como que debería ser alguien más que no soy… tu siempre me aceptaste tal cual...— miró frustrado su camiseta —¿No podemos volver a la época en la que tu no babeabas por Jin y nos gustabamos mutuamente?—.

Namjoon comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

—Aunque lo hiciéramos el resultado sería el mismo, tu te acabarías dado cuenta de que estas perdidamente enamorado de Jimin y yo de Jin— posó su mano en una de las mejillas del otro acariciandola con afecto —De verdad me gustabas Suga, muchísimo en realidad, pero considero que si nuestra relación termino por algo tan sencillo como que nos empezaron a gustar otras personas no estaba destinada a ser—.

—Supongo que tienes un punto… pero igual pudimos haberlo intentado.

Namjoon rodó los ojos aunque realmente no se sentía fastidiado en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pudimos haber hecho para hacerla funcionar?

—En primer lugar yo me habría obligado a olvidar a Jimin por completo. Después de eso te habría llevado a un lugar bonito a comer y no pararía de comentarte lo guapo que te ves ese día. Iríamos al museo ese que tanto adoras donde yo fingiría que en realidad me interesa de lo que estás hablando aun cuando no te estuviera escuchando de verdad por estarme perdiendo en lo profunda que era tu voz y lo mucho que adoraba verte el estar tan apasionado por algo. No te soltaría en todo el día, tal vez no siempre estaría agarrando tu mano pero buscaría cualquier excusa para no separarme de ti. Te compraría también esos audifonos con tal de ver brillar tus ojos otra vez. De ahí a la cama. No te dejaría salir hasta que te hubieras quedado completamente enamorado de mi.

Por segunda vez Namjoon soltó una fuerte carcajada moviendo ligeramente a Suga.

—Bueno si lo pones así supongo que sí lo pudimos haber intentado aunque todo eso no hubiera sido necesario ya que para mí con que tú mismo me hubieras invitado a ir habría sido suficiente como para darme cuenta de que eras el indicado.

—Mira de haber sabido.

El más alto se quedó considerando aquello. No era mala idea, regresar con Suga.

—Lo tendré en mente.

Las facciones del mayor se iluminaron extrañamente ante eso. Se sintió ligeramente culpable puesto que no lo había dicho completamente en serio… bueno tal vez un poco sí, más el otro parecía estar algo ilusionado con ello. O tal vez solo se estaba haciendo ideas y el otro se había alegrado por otra cosa, fuera cual fuera el caso pudo sentir una sensación cálida de satisfacción al ver que finalmente se había relajado.

Fue justo en ese momento que recordó lo que había pasado en la cafetería hace tan solo unos días. Su sonrisa se borró al instante ganándose la atención del chico que se encontraba sobre él.

—¿Todo bien Namjoon?

—Suga la verdad es que— y al instante paró. Suga tenía el derecho a saber lo de Jungkook, lo concernía. Más no encontraba el corazón para quitarle la poca felicidad que tenía en el momento. —No.. No es nada. No te preocupes—.

—Namjoon…— Suga pareció estar a punto de replicar más se contuvo —Está bien, pero puedes contarme lo que sea—.

El castaño le sonrió y volvió a atraerlo hacia él para que su cabeza quedará contra su pecho.

—Mira ahorita ya no pensemos en él hubiera o cosas complicadas, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir.

—No pensar me parece una excelente idea pero podemos movernos aunque sea a una de las camas. Por más que adore estar sobre ti preferiría estar a un lado abrazado.

Namjoon rió ignorando el albur.

—Esta bien, vamos.


	15. Capítulo XV

Cuando Taehyung despertó aquella mañana lo que esperaba era encontrar la cama vacía, como ya era costumbre. Se estiró sin siquiera molestarse en confirmar que realmente lo estuviera. Un leve gruñido, así como el movimiento de las sabanas del otro lado de la cama, fueron suficientes para hacer que abriera los ojos de golpe. Junto a él se encontraba su novio, quien parecía estar empeñado en permanecer dormido el mayor tiempo posible.

Le tomó un breve momento poder reaccionar por completo. Se encontraba todavía demasiado dormido, por lo que podría tratarse simplemente de un juego cruel de su mente haciéndole creer que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su novio se había dignado a permanecer en la cama hasta que despertara. Lentamente pasó su mano por la espalda del menor dándose cuenta que, en efecto, era real y no una fantasía. Sin preocuparse por que el menor fuera a encontrarlo molesto lo abrazó con fuerza, enredándose en el cuerpo del otro como si de un koala se tratara. La reacción del pelinegro no se hizo esperar, al instante Jungkook trató de quitárselo de encima soltando varios quejidos. Taehyung no se apartó, aún cuando comenzaba a ser bastante evidente que el otro comenzaba a enojarse.

Después de un rato de forcejeo el pelinegro terminó dándose por vencido, para satisfacción del mayor, quien aprovechó y lo atrajo más hacía él. Era plenamente consciente de que el menor era fuerte, motivo por el cual había temido por su integridad física durante unos momentos, debía estar demasiado adormilado como para molestarse en hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su nuca, mirando cómo la piel se le erizaba por los escalofríos, después de todo sus manos estaban algo frías.

Pasó un rato y el joven abogado todavía no daba señales de querer levantarse, lo que era extraño. Taehyung estaba acostumbrado a que fingiera estar dormido para que lo dejara en paz, algo que nunca duraba mucho ya que generalmente terminaba rindiéndose y abriendo los ojos minutos antes de que tuviera que levantarse para comenzar a arreglarse. Los fines de semana eran un poco más complicados, al no tener la presión del trabajo, Jungkook solía tardar mucho más en despertar. Era sábado, por lo que al inicio había decidido no darle mucha importancia, fue cuando la hora usual en la que el otro solía levantarse de la cama llegó que comenzó a sentirse extrañado. El menor estaba siendo demasiado obstinado para su gusto.

—Kookie, ya despierta— no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Comenzó a besar su cuello —Kookie, anda— su propósito era simplemente obtener una reacción del otro. Solo eso. Algo bastante inocente, o al menos en el inicio. Conforme continuaron los besos Taehyung comenzó a sentir como un hambre que había permanecido dormida durante días comenzaba a manifestarse. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que él y Jungkook tuvieron sexo, no era obligatorio que lo hicieran a diario por supuesto, también le gustaba respetar aquellos momento en los que el otro simplemente no estaba de humor. Sin embargo, al ser alguien tan necesitado de contacto físico, grandes periodos sin éste comenzaban a tener cierto efecto en él.

Aún cuando sus besos se estaban volviendo cada vez más íntimos y sus manos comenzaban a explorar un poco el cuerpo del menor éste no hacía ningún esfuerzo por quitarselo de encima. Era sábado, se recordó a sí mismo, ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar, era el momento ideal para hacer algo. Con aquello en mente sonrió mientra bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura de Jungkook, acariciándola por dentro de su camiseta. Trató de acomodar su cabeza encima de la del otro, pero debido a su estatura le resultó algo complicado, si era sincero lo único que no le gustaba de su novio era su altura, hubiera preferido que fuera un poco más bajo, aunque ya daba igual. Podía trabajar con eso.

Comenzó a subir sus besos hasta mordisquear ligeramente la oreja del otro, metiendo sus manos ahora dentro del short de pijama. Fue en ese momento que Jungkook reaccionó tomando los brazos de Taehyung.

—Taehyung no.

—¿Por qué no?

—No.

A pesar de las protestas del menor continuó con el roce, seguro de que en cuanto comenzara a sentirse bien dejaría de objetar. Jungkook, sin embargo, siguió intentando apartarlo, aún cuando su agarre no era el más fuerte. Después de un rato Taehyung comenzó a sentirse frustrado.

—Solo quiero tocarte, prometo, que no haré nada más.

—Te dije que no.

Finalmente el menor logró sacar las manos de Taehyung de su ropa, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él. El mayor quiso aprovechar para comenzar a besarlo, pero el abogado fue mucho más rápido, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se estiró levemente rascando su espalda.

Taehyung lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué te levantas? Es sábado.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

El profesor lo veía incrédulo.

—¿En sábado?

—Uno de los casos se complicó y me pidieron que fuera hoy a la oficina.

—Es rídiculo. No pueden obligarte a trabajar en tus días libres.

—No me están obligando. Es un caso demasiado importante y me necesitan. Si tienes algún problema con eso puedes ir a quejarte con el cliente— Jungkook fue hacia su clóset contemplando todas las prendas de ropa que había en éste —Por cierto, voy a estar fuera todo el día, no me esperes para comer—.

Taehyung se sentía decepcionado, se había ilusionado pensando que el hecho de que Jungkook había despertado con él significaba que iba a poder acapararlo para él todo el día. Al parecer la vida había decidido que no iba a ser el caso. Aunque le estaba costando un poco creer eso, Jungkook estaba actuando demasiado raro últimamente. No terminaba de convencerle la explicación que le había dado, Jungkook era la clase de persona que valoraba demasiado su tiempo libre como para permitir que el trabajo se lo quitara. Muchas otras veces había dejado casos realmente importantes a la mitad, no entendía porqué ese era diferente.

Sumado a eso estaba la actitud tan distante que tomaba en cuanto tenían algún momento juntos. No es que fuera grosero o algo por el estilo, sino que era no era lo usual. Algo había cambiado y eso lo estresaba ya que, al desconocer de qué se trataba, no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. Estaba por completo fuera de su control y esa sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su novio abrazándolo por detrás. Jungkook ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿En serio tienes que ir?

—Sí, es muy importante.

—Yo lo sé, pero ya ha sucedido que tienes casos importantes y no vas porque tienes gripe, ¿no podrías hacer una excepción como esas hoy?

El abogado se quedó en silencio. Taehyung pudo notar que parecía estar pensando demasiado qué responderle. Había otro motivo por el cual no quería quedarse, de eso estaba seguro, más no sabía cómo hacer que el otro lo confesara. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que le fuera a gustar la respuesta, todas las que podía imaginar eran bastante inconvenientes.

—Simplemente no puedo Taehyung, entiende por favor. Yo jamás te he dicho nada todas esas veces en las que has tenido que quedarte a trabajar horas extras.

El profesor quiso reírse, pero se contuvo. Claro que no le había reclamado nada, la mitad de las veces en las que le había avisado había sonado hasta aliviado por eso. No dijo nada, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro a cambio.

—Tienes razón… lo siento mucho amor, es que ultimamente siento que ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Creeme que si pudiera me quedaría aquí contigo, pero por desgracia no es una decisión que esté en mis manos.— comentó Jungkook mientras se terminaba de abrochar los botones de la camisa. Taehyung casi soltó un bufido ante la pésima excusa de su novio.

Ahora que lo miraba bien podía notar que iba bastante arreglado. No era nada fuera de lo normal, puesto que su trabajo siempre se lo había exigido, y no era que Taehyung se quejara, de verdad apreciaba el poder verlo siempre en traje, pero no podía evitar pensar que ahora había algo diferente en comparación. Como si tuviera una motivación por verse bien en lugar de hacerlo por mero compromiso.

Lo habría pasado por alto, en serio no le habría dado mayor importancia, si poco después Jungkook no hubiera tomado la botella de loción que tenía guardada juntando polvo en uno de los cajones y se hubiera aplicado un poco de ésta. El moreno no usaba loción, ni siquiera en ocasiones importantes, y menos para su trabajo. El que estuviera usándola en ese momento significaba que iba a otro lugar y, si estaba seguro de algo, la oficina no era.

—¿Te acabas de poner perfume?

—Nos vemos en la noche, adiós— sin responder salió rápidamente del cuarto tomando todas las cosas que iba a necesitar para el día. Taehyung se quedó en silencio viendo su silueta desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin se revisó por última vez en el espejo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en el lugar que tenía que estar. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que había logrado su objetivo, se veía espectacular. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con rayas negras de manga larga en conjunto con unas bermudas de mezclilla ligeramente rasgadas. Su cabello estaba estilizado de manera distinta aquél día, pero le gustaba el cambio. Tan solo faltaba un pequeño detalle más y podría ir a casa de Suga. Tomó el suéter afelpado color azul cielo que le había regalado y se lo puso, completando por fin el outfit.

Dio una vuelta alegre y comenzó a acomodar todas sus cosas de vuelta en su lugar. Vivir con Hoseok durante tanto tiempo había provocado que terminara aprendiendo uno que otro hábito de limpieza. Ahora por lo menos se molestaba en dejar las cosas dónde las había sacado, aunque lo estuviera haciendo de manera descuidada. Tenía mucha prisa.

No es que hubiera acordado con Suga el verse a una determinada hora, en realidad el otro ni siquiera sabía que Jimin tenía planes de ir a visitarlo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. El motivo por el que se encontraba tan ansioso por irse lo más pronto posible era el hecho de que estaba muy emocionado de sorprender a su novio. No podía dejar de imaginar cuál sería su reacción al verlo en su portal, tal vez le dedicaría una de esas flojas, pero adorables sonrisas que de vez en cuando esbozaba cuando se sentía contento, puede que hasta llegara a abrazarlo. La idea de todo lo que podía pasar lo tenía demasiado nervioso.

En cuanto el último gancho estuvo de vuelta en su lugar salió corriendo del cuarto sin querer perder un minuto más de su preciado tiempo. Abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al instante al ver que alguien lo estaba esperando afuera. Ahí, de pie en toda su gloria, se encontraba Jungkook, quien despegó la vista de su celular en cuanto escuchó que la puerta del apartamento se abría. Ambos se miraron uno al otro sin saber qué hacer o decir. Jimin no tardó en volver en sí decidiendo ignorarlo, hasta que el el menor lo tomó del brazo.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—Voy a salir, ¿que no ves?

Jungkook lo examinó de pies a cabeza tragando ligeramente. Un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

—¿Vas con Suga?

—No es asunto tuyo, sueltame.

—Necesito hablar contigo, por favor. No me voy a tardar mucho, serán solo unos minutos.

Jimin tenía toda la intención del mundo de mandarlo a volar. Estar a solas con Jungkook era una pésima idea, la simple sensación de su cálida mano a través de la ropa estaba haciendo que comenzara a sentir cosas que prefería no revivir. Abrió la boca para rechazarlo, pero la mirada que el otro le dedicó hizo que toda su voluntad se desvaneciera. Siempre había sido demasiado débil por los grandes e inocentes ojos de Jungkook. En otras circunstancias hubiera logrado mantenerse firme, pero ahora no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto el extraño cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente y apartó su brazo poniendo algo de distancia entre él y el joven abogado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podemos pasar?

Jimin lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Jungkook, no creo que sea buena idea que estemos los dos solos en un lugar cerrado, en especial considerando lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

—Sólo quiero platicar y creo que sería más cómodo si lo hiciéramos en un lugar más privado. No pienso hacer nada que no quieras, mis intenciones no van más allá de tratar de hacer las paces contigo.

Era una pésima idea, pero el mayor acabó cediendo. De igual manera no tenía ganas de que sus vecinos fueran a verlos ahí y malinterpretaran la situación. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera hablar después, el lugar se encontraba casi vacío. Una pareja de ancianitos que los miraba de manera chistosa pasaba por enfrente del lugar, Jimin no los conocía por lo que decidió que no importaban. Abrió la puerta del apartamento.

—Pasa.

Jungkook entró rápidamente, dejando atrás suyo el aroma de su loción. Jimin no pudo evitar inhalar soltando un suspiro, odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba como olía. Detestó aún más la manera en que su estómago dio un vuelco al caer en cuenta que, probablemente, se la había puesto porque iba a verlo. Aunque no quería que lo afectara no pudo evitar que lo hiciera. Tratando de mentalizarse entró detrás del menor.

—Te ofrecería café, pero no creo que haya necesidad.

—En realidad si me pudieras regalar un vaso con agua te estaría muy agradecido.

El mayor suspiró y asintió caminando hacia la cocina, el otro fue detrás de él abriendo los ojos con terror en cuanto vio que, en una zona donde antes no había nada, se encontraba un microondas.

—¿Qué hace eso ahí?

—¿El microondas? Su trabajo. Estaba harto de vivir sin uno y aproveché que ya no vives aquí para conseguirlo.

—¡Estás demente! Piensa en todo lo que podría pasar, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, pero en serio me sorprende que no haya explotado aún.

—Jungkook, tu miedo por los microondas es adorablemente fastidioso, además de infundado. Supéralo, es más probable que mueras por un accidente de avión que por un microondas, y no veo que eso te detenga de viajar en primera clase a cualquier lugar al que vas.

—No digas que no te advertí— respondió Jungkook saliendo del lugar. Jimin rodó los ojos y tomó el vaso de agua caminando hasta la sala. Tomó asiento en el sillón más grande en una de las esquinas más cercanas al comedor, Jungkook por su lado se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales próximo al lugar de Jimin.

—¿Entonces…?

—Ah, sí— comentó el menor una vez se acomodó —Primero que nada vine a disculparme por la manera en que me comporté la última vez que nos vimos. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije reconozco que no fue la mejor forma de comenzar, sobre todo porque fue nuestro primer encuentro desde el incidente—.

—Mientras lo reconozcas supongo que está bien, pero eso tampoco cambia lo que dije ese día. No creas que sólo porque viniste a pedir disculpas voy a caer de vuelta en tus brazos. Mis sentimientos por Suga siguen siendo los mismos, sino es que más fuertes, por lo que será mejor que no se te ocurra hacer algo.

Jungkook soltó una risita.

—Me encanta como, a pesar de que rompimos hace meses, aún te conozco tan bien como antes. Imaginé que dirías algo así— Jimin se sintió ligeramente ofendido ante eso, ¿lo estaba llamando predecible? —Lo entiendo, pero, como mencioné antes, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, por lo que tampoco pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente, sólo... pienso cambiar mi estrategia un poco—.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Jimin, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Jimin parpadeó confundido.

—¿Amigos? ¿Por qué querrías eso?

—En primer lugar, debido a que estoy cansado de cómo quedaron las cosas entre nosotros. Dejando de lado el tiempo que pasamos como novios siempre nos llevamos muy bien Minnie, quiero volver aunque sea a eso.

El bailarín se cruzó de brazos.

—El único motivo por el que quieres ser mi amigo es para que baje la guardia y puedas meterte en mis pantalones de nuevo.

—No niego que si aceptas no voy a dejar de intentar seducirte, pero no miento cuando digo que lo único que deseo es apaciguar las cosas y empezar desde cero. Si al final de todo esto sigues con la idea de que estás enamorado de Suga, y nada más, podré soportarlo con tal de poder pasar tiempo contigo de alguna forma.— jugaba con sus dedos —Eso sólo sería en el peor de los casos—.

Jimin frotó su cara mientras meditaba todo lo que el menor acababa de decirle. Debía admitir que realmente apreciaba, y detestaba, la honestidad con la que estaba hablando. Eso estaba haciendo que la idea de aceptar no le resultara tan mala como debería. No quería darle a Suga más motivos para desconfiar de él, las cosas entre ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente tensas por sí solas, estaba seguro de que si el menor comenzaba a tomar una actitud mucho más activa todo iba a empeorar.

Por el otro lado, tal vez si comenzaba a tratar de relacionarse con él en términos más amistosos Suga terminaría de creer que finalmente lo había superado lo suficiente como para que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Estaban los posibles avances que el menor podría llegar a intentar, pero no importaban, solo tenía que rechazarlo firmemente cada vez que tratara de hacer algo. A final de cuentas al que amaba era a Suga, nada de lo que pudiera hacer Jungkook llegaría a afectarle.

—Me parece buena idea lo de volver a ser amigos, pero insisto, no voy a regresar contigo.

Jungkook no respondió, sonreía como si supiera algo que Jimin no. Si bien eso le causaba demasiado estrés no indagaría demasiado en ello.

—Me gusta lo que hiciste con el apartamento, salvo el microondas por supuesto.

—Gracias, sentía que estaba demasiado vacío así que consideré que era momento de llenarlo con algo más.

Jungkook asintió levemente.

—No entiendo porqué no hiciste esto cuando vivíamos juntos, le da un toque muy hogareño.

—Jungkook, la última vez que traje algo al apartamento lo terminaste desapareciendo.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas cuando lo primero que veían nuestros invitados al llegar era la pintura de dos patos fornicando? Eso se tenía que ir sí o sí.

—Se llama arte moderno, el que tú no lo entiendas no es mi culpa.

Jungkook no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel comentario, el mayor trataba de mantenerse neutral más no pudo evitar ser contagiado por el buen humor del abogado. A partir de aquello la conversación entre ambos se dio con bastante fluidez, hablaban como si jamás se hubiera peleado. No era nada novedoso, siempre habían tenido una increíble facilidad para arreglar las cosas debido a la química que compartían. Como amigo, Jungkook siempre había sido maravilloso, por lo que el bailarín se sentía algo ilusionado ante la idea de volver a tener un vínculo como aquel.

Hizo lo que todo este tiempo había estado evitando: bajar la guardia. En el momento que Jungkook decidió moverse de asiento para tomar lugar a un lado de él ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar todas las alarmas que comenzaban a accionarse dentro de su cabeza. Tampoco le dio importancia en cómo, poco a poco, el abogado se iba inclinando más hacia él invadiendo su espacio personal, o la mano que ahora reposaba en su pierna muy cerca de su muslo.

—Me gusta mucho cómo te ves hoy, ¿ese suéter es nuevo?

—Algo así. Me lo regaló Suga hace ya varias semanas, aunque es la primera vez que lo uso.

—Tengo que reconocer algo: tiene muy buen gusto— comentó mientras casualmente quitaba una basurita que tenía Jimin en una de sus mejillas solo para dejar su mano en aquel lugar —Tampoco debería sorprenderme, es ley que toda persona que se enamore de ti tiene buen gusto. Confía en mí, soy abogado—.

Solo en ese momento Jimin cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y rápidamente comenzó a actuar para repeler.

—¡Falacia de autoridad!

—¿Falacia de autoridad? ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

—Tú, algo tenía que sacar de todo lo que me contabas.

—Todas las cosas que de las que te hablé ¿y eso es lo que recuerdas? ¿en serio Jimin?

—Mira, da igual. Cómo sea, tú y yo somos más que conscientes que hay algunas excepciones a la regla que mencionaste.

Jungkook tragó.

—Bueno, tampoco dije que todos fueran las personas más brillantes.

—No me gusta lo que estás tratando de implicar— Jimin trató de retirarse, pero ya no tenía espacio en el sillón —Jungkook, recorrete hacia allá, me estás tirando del sillón— eso era en parte cierto, pero era más por el extraño sentimiento que la cercanía del otro le provocaba

—Jimin, te extrañé.

—¿Qué?

—Te extrañé tanto— Jungkook ignoraba por completo a Jimin acercándose todavía más a él —No tienes idea de cuanto—.

Jimin no sabía qué expresión tenía su rostro, pero sabía que no era para nada la que hubiera deseado. Jungkook siempre sabía cómo moverse para acabar atacando las zonas más suaves de su corazón. No había manera de que pudiera apartarlo ante una confesión tan tierna como esa, aún cuando la mirada que el otro le dedicaba carecía de inocencia.

—También te extrañé amor— aquel sobrenombre se le escapó antes de que pudiera controlarlo. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por el otro, quien abrió los ojos aún más al escucharlo. Sonrió bobamente.

—Me han llamado así tantas veces los últimos meses y nada comparado a cuando lo dices tú.

Ninguno dijo nada más, no es cómo si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que en cuestión de segundos sucedió. Jimin jamás sería capaz de recordar si fue él quien acercó al menor o si fue Jungkook quien se agachó (y quedaría en su consciencia como un terrible remordimiento), pero pronto ambos se encontraron besándose con necesidad. No era un beso dulce y simple, se trataba de uno compartido por dos personas que lo habían deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Conforme pasaban los minutos, y Jimin no hacía nada para detenerlo, fue subiendo de intensidad al grado de que el mayor terminó recostado en el sillón con Jungkook entre sus piernas.

Podía sentir como el abogado, sin interrumpir el beso, comenzaba a apretarse contra su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban y apretaban de manera casi codiciosa, como si quisiera apropiarse de todo. Jimin estaba comenzando a volverse loco, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero era lo que volvía aquella situación todavía más estimulante. Más allá de eso, la sensación de familiaridad, y cierto anhelo, hacían que cada vez fuera cayendo más hondo, dejando de pensar en cuáles serían las consecuencias si el acto llegaba a consumarse.

Permitiría que el otro tocara y besara tanto como quisiera, ya que de alguna forma él también lo deseaba. Fue cuando Jungkook comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marcas detrás que Jimin finalmente abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Quería lograr ubicarse en lugar y tiempo, ya que se sentía con la cabeza en las nubes. Tal vez todo esto no se trataba más que de un sueño extraño.

Al posar su vista en un retrato que había colgado hace poco en la pared pudo volver en sí. La leve sonrisa de Suga trajo de vuelta el poco raciocinio que le quedaba al rubio haciendo que la culpa se lo comiera al instante, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Empujó a Jungkook, quien parecía estar batallando con los botones de su camisa. La acción provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera lejos de Jimin, dándole el espacio suficiente como para ponerse de pie.

Si bien el abogado se veía algo sobresaltado tampoco estaba demasiado sorprendido por la reacción del mayor. El mencionado en cuestión trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba al pelinegro.

—¿Qué crees que…? ¿Por qué…?— soltó un gruñido frustrado y negó —Cierra con seguro cuando salgas, me largo de aquí— Jimin salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera molestarse en tratar de arreglar su apariencia un poco. Lo único que tenía claro es que tenía que llegar con Suga lo antes posible.

Comenzaba a pensar que el haber aceptado la oferta de Jungkook había sido una terrible idea, pero tampoco quería hacer algo para volver a hacer que el otro se alejara, ¿qué estaba mal con él?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en su lugar entonces?

—Partirle la cara al ex, eso tenlo por seguro, ¿con qué descaro viene y le pide eso?

—¡Pero hizo eso porque lo amaba! No estás siendo lo suficientemente crítico Suga.

El mencionado soltó un suspiro pesadamente mientras se acomodaba para poder ver mejor a su amigo, quien se encontraba acostado en la cama de al lado.

—¿Quieres una opinión crítica? De acuerdo, últimamente has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas juveniles, lo que terminó friendo tu cerebro— dijo mientras apuntaba un dedo hacía él —La verdad es que me preocupa que eso sea lo que se considera romántico ahora, ¿qué clase de problemas tendrías que tener como para reunir todas las conductas tóxicas que padece la sociedad y luego clamar que ese es el ideal de romance? Por eso estamos como estamos—.

—No estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo con esta clase de relaciones Suga, pero es ficción. No le hace daño a nadie.

—Y esa mentalidad es justo el problema. Claro que para una persona con juicio leer algo así no va a suponer mucho problema, ya que sabrá identificar que solo se trata de una historia y que por nada del mundo debe ser algo a lo que se deba aspirar. Olvidamos que muchas de las personas que leen suelen carecer de la madurez y capacidad suficiente para separar la realidad de la ficción, llegando a tomar cada palabra del libro como una guía de vida— comenzó mientras miraba el techo —Los libros ciertamente son expresiones de la cultura en la que se vive, pero también pueden llegar a promoverla, e incluso crearla. Cada quien es libre de escribir lo que quiera, pero deberíamos de ser un poco más conscientes de no escribir cualquier tontería que acabe normalizando conductas que por años se han tratando de eliminar—.

Namjoon lo miró.

—Creo que es la última vez que pido tu opinión con un libro de este estilo.

—Por favor, no sabes cuanto te lo voy a agradecer.

El castaño simplemente bufó reenfocando su atención en la lectura. En aquél instante tocaron el timbre repetidas veces.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver quién es nuestro insistente visitante señor filósofo?

—Tú estás más cerca de la puerta.

—No puedo, están a punto de besarse y no pienso perderme esa escena. Te toca.

Suga no podía creer lo ridículo que estaba siendo Namjoon. Él siempre lo había admirado por ser una persona inteligente y sensible, pero en momentos como ese lo desconocía por completo. Era como si estuviera compensando todo el conocimiento que poseía con una nula inteligencia emocional. Unas por otras.

Muy a su pesar fue él quien terminó poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta solo porque el constante sonido del timbre estaba comenzando a fastidiarle. Antes de preguntar cuál era su asunto ahí se aseguraría de decirle lo que pensaba respecto a que lo molestaran de esa manera. Abrió la puerta.

—Mira pedazo de… ¿Jimin?

—Hola Suga.

Todo el enojo de Suga desapareció como si de humo se tratara, siendo reemplazado por una profunda emoción. No estaba esperando aquella visita, pero no podía quejarse. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí el menor?

—Minnie… hola— lo tomó del rostro con una sonrisa —Me da mucho gusto verte aquí. Estoy algo confundido, ¿teníamos planes hoy?—.

—Oh no, pensé en hacerte una sorpresa, perdón por venir sin avisar.

—No te disculpes, está bien— lo miró fijamente —¿Estás bien?—.

Suga pudo notar como el menor se tensaba ante la pregunta, luciendo aún más alarmado que cuando había llegado. A pesar de que estaba considerablemente arreglado, lo que hacía que el mayor quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo, había algo extraño en él. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto y sus ojos rojos e hinchados al igual que sus labios. Su cara también estaba roja, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Tranquilo, sólo pregunto porque te ves algo agitado. Pensé que algo había pasado.

Jimin negó y sonrió.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Suga se hizo a un lado para que el otro ingresara al pequeño departamento que compartía con Namjoon. El bailarín pareció sentirse un poco decepcionado al notar que no estaban solos, aunque supo disimularlo rápidamente.

—Joonie, hola.

—Minnie ¿qué tal?— contestó el castaño sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Jimin se acercó en silencio para ver qué era lo que estaba leyendo.

—¡Oh! Yo conozco ese libro, es de mis favoritos, ¿ya llegaste a la parte en la que…?— se detuvo en el momento en que notó que Namjoon lo estaba mirando con sospecha —¿Sucede algo?—.

—¿Estabas con alguien antes de venir aquí Jimin?

Suga se sorprendió ante la extraña pregunta de su amigo, más al ver cómo Jimin parecía ponerse nervioso. Comenzó a sentir curiosidad del porqué.

—¿Con alguien? En lo absoluto, estaba solo en el apartamento. Nadie nunca me visita, salvo Suga claro, pero hoy no lo hizo, así que estaba completamente solo.

—Okay…

—Deja de acosar a Jimin, Namjoon. ¿No ves lo nervioso que está?— Suga trató de intervenir, odiaba ver a su novio tan tenso. Sin embargo, algo no terminaba de gustarle de todo eso —En fin, ¿había algo en particular que querías hacer?—.

Jimin sonrío.

—¿Además de verte? no, pero supongo que ver una película en la sala no sería mala idea.

—Sí, sobre eso... la tele dejó de funcionar. Si quieres ver algo tendremos que ir a tu apartamento. No hay problema ¿verdad?

El menor nuevamente se congeló.

—¿...Mi apartamento? ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que no funciona? Podemos tratar de arreglarla.

—No tiene caso, Namjoon y yo ya lo intentamos y nada.

—Oh… ya veo...— Jimin miró el suelo —Bien, entonces otro día— comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Jimin espera, podemos hacer otra cosa.

—No, no, está bien. Acabo de acordar que tenía otra cosa que hacer y me tengo que ir.

—Pero acabas de llegar…

—Lo sé, lo siento Suga. Pero en serio tengo que irme.

El mayor miraba a su novio algo confundido, ¿qué mosca le había picado ahora? Estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

—Déjame acompañarte hasta la entrada al menos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta por la que había entrado hace menos de cinco minutos atrás. Suga iba mirando los talones de Jimin, su vista fue subiendo poco a poco hasta posarse en una extraña marca que tenía en el cuello. Suga puso su lengua contra el interior de una de sus mejillas, era un chupetón. Él no había puesto eso ahí, no que recordara al menos. Más le valía a Jimin que se lo hubiera hecho a sí mismo con una aspiradora o iban a tener problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en el…?

—Bueno, nos vemos otro día Yoon, ¿sale? Adiós— dándole un rápido beso en los labios el bailarín se retiró rápidamente antes de que el otro pudiera terminar su pregunta. Suga tardó un momento en reaccionar, en cuanto lo hizo cerró la puerta yendo donde su mejor amigo, quien parecía haber abandonado su lectura para poder dedicarle una mirada interrogante al rubio.

—¿No sentiste que estaba actuando demasiado raro?— preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del castaño.

—Raro queda corto. Pero no solo era su manera de actuar... ¿No notaste algo diferente en él?

—Pues más allá de su apariencia… bueno, creo que cambió de perfume. Olía diferente.

—Sí, Miracle Homme, de Lancóme— Suga no pareció comprender lo que le estaba tratando de decirle haciendo que el castaño se sintiera impotente. Tenía que decirle la verdad —Es la loción que Jungkook ha usado durante años, la única que le gusta—.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Jimin?— A pesar de lo que preguntó Suga ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que su amigo intentaba decir, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. El chupetón...

—Suga, el otro día...— y casi como si la vida lo odiara su celular comenzó a sonar. Iba a ignorarlo, ahora su prioridad era hablar con Suga, pero ¿y si se trataba de algo importante? —Lo siento, tengo que tomar esta llamada— contestó poniendo el celular contra su oído.

—¿Hola?— se quedó unos instantes en silencio tratando de reconocer la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea, puesto que no le había dado un nombre y tampoco había alcanzado a revisar quién marcaba. Abrió sus ojos —¿Jin?—.

Suga volvió a empujar una de sus mejillas con la lengua, ¿en serio? Después de días de no haberle hablado a Namjoon, dejándolo sufrir por su cuenta, ¿ahora tenía el descaro de marcarle como si nada?.

—No, no, está bien, ¿qué sucede Jin? ¿Por qué lloras?— Namjoon apretaba los labios angustiado —¿Ahora? Jin, yo no… espera… no, no… sí, está bien, ahorita voy… por favor no hagas nada. Quédate ahí, ¿entendiste?— el castaño se levantó de la cama rápidamente buscando sus zapatos —Ya voy para allá, por favor no vayas a hacer nada. No me cuelgues— apartó el celular y miró a Suga —Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir—.

—¿Es en serio? Estabamos algo ocupados aquí.

—Lo sé Suga, y lo siento, pero esta vez es urgente. Jin… él...— Namjoon no podía concentrarse en abrochar sus agujetas y hablar al mismo tiempo —Tengo que ir. No me tardo, te prometo que en cuanto vuelva seguimos platicando—.

Suga se dio cuenta de que, sin importar cuánto se quejara o replicara, Namjoon no lo iba a escuchar. No tenía idea de qué era lo que le había dicho Jin, pero lo había hecho reaccionar al instante.

—Como quieras entonces, yo me voy a dormir— caminó hasta su cama acostándose dándole la espalda al otro. Namjoon lo miraba sintiéndose sumamente culpable. Trató de decir algo más, pero la voz de Jin volvió a capturar su atención.

—¿Mande?... No, no me he ido. Estaba poniéndome mis zapatos y hablando con Suga. Sí, ya voy para allá, por favor espera y no abras— se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Antes de irse le dedicó una última y triste mirada a su amigo que, por supuesto, pasó por completo desapercibida —Nos vemos después Suga… te prometo que te lo voy a explicar todo. No me odies—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminar por la calle durante la noche siempre había hecho que Taehyung se sintiera tranquilo. Muchos argumentarían que hacer eso no era muy diferente a estar solo en casa, y que hasta la segunda opción era preferible por ser la más segura, especialmente a esas horas de la noche. Taehyung no podía terminar de coincidir con tales puntos de vista. En primer lugar, porque confiaba en su habilidad para defenderse a sí mismo y, en segundo lugar, porque cuando estaba afuera no se sentía tan solo. A veces le gustaba ver a grupos de personas pasar sólo para poder imaginar cómo sería estar con ellos, pertenecer y ser querido. Durante mucho tiempo había utilizado las series y literatura como métodos de escape, pero eso había dejado de ser suficiente. Quería algo real, y eso era lo más cercano que tenía.

Jungkook había sido su refugio durante un tiempo, ahora comenzaba a dudar cuánto más duraría aquella relación. La razón por la que había decidido salir aquél día era principalmente para evitar un pensamiento más recurrente en los últimos días, y que había resultado mucho más evidente esa mañana. Jungkook era una persona apasionada cuando se trataban de cosas que le gustaban, como su trabajo, pero siempre había tenido límites. Estaba comenzando a pasar demasiado tiempo en la oficina, o al menos eso era lo que decía. Muy en contra de su estabilidad mental Taehyung había decidio ir a visitarlo al trabajo en algún punto del día sólo para que su recepcionista le dijera que no había ido a la oficina y que ni siquiera tenía trabajo agendado para aquel día.

Era muy evidente que simplemente lo estaba evitando, pero no sólo se trataba de eso. Estaba viendo a alguien, y eso lo sabía por la maldita loción. Jungkook odiaba los perfumes con toda su alma, más cuando estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien siempre se aplicaba un poco. La había usado el día en que se habían acostado por primera vez, ahora parecía que había encontrado a alguien más.

La idea aterrorizaba a Taehyung por completo, no podía tolerar que lo engañara. No después de todo lo que había sacrificado para poder conseguirlo. Aún así no tenía idea de qué era lo que podía hacer para que Jungkook no lo dejara. El menor nunca le hablaba de sus problemas por más evidentes que fueran. Si trataba de forzarlo sería capaz de negarlo hasta quince veces o más de ser necesario, eso claro en el escenario donde el menor no lo evitaba con la excusa de tener que ir al trabajo.

Necesitaba un trago lo más pronto posible, y ya tenía un lugar en mente donde podría conseguirlo. Se trataba de un bar que solía frecuentar cada vez que tenía un día pesado en el trabajo o simplemente necesitaba unos minutos para poder despejar su mente y relajarse. Le gustaba no sólo por sus precios economicos y buena cerveza sino porque también, al ser poco conocido, siempre estaba vacío.

Grande fue su decepción al entrar y encontrarlo completamente atiborrado de gente. No lo entendía, cada vez que llegaba no había nadie, ¿qué había cambiado?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor podía deberse a que siempre iba entre semana, nunca en sábado. Consideró por un breve momento el quedarse y esperar, pero no había lugares donde sentarse y más de una persona que pasó junto a él lo empujó bruscamente. Decidió jamás volver a poner un pie ahí, tendría que buscar otras opciones donde poder ir a beber. Puede que fuera algo exagerado el tomar una decisión tan extrema como esa ante la menor inconveniencia, pero Taehyung siempre había sido alguien sumamente exigente cuando se trataba de alcohol.

Fue caminando y entrando a varios locales, sin encontrar ninguno que lograra convencerlo. Muchos eran demasiado corrientes para su gusto, mientras que otros parecían de mala muerte. Estaba comenzando a perder toda esperanza de encontrar algún lugar que terminara de enamorarlo por completo cuando un cartel neón muy particular llamó su atención. En éste además de anunciar el nombre del lugar también presumía los increíbles descuentos que ofrecía, las noches de micrófono abierto que parecían celebrarse de vez en cuando y la pista de baile con la que contaban.

Si bien seguía sin ser realmente su estilo había algo que lo invitaba a entrar, como si fuera a encontrar algo o alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando. Era una tontería claro, probablemente no se trataba de nada, pero acabó entrando de igual manera. Se veía bastante decente si era sincero. Había gente, aunque no demasiada, y la música era lo suficientemente animada como para que los que quisieran bailar lo hicieran, y lo suficientemente tranquila para que los que quisieran simplemente platicar también pudieran. Taehyung no venía con la intención de hacer alguna de esas dos actividades pero igual lo apreciaba.

Se sentó en una esquina apartada del lugar y casi al instante fue atendido por un agradable señor. Dentro de poco su bebida se encontró frente a él luciendo sumamente deliciosa, le bastó un trago para darse cuenta que su apariencia le hacía completa justicia al sabor. A pesar de llevar poco minutos ahí se dio cuenta que había logrado encontrar otro lugar donde ahogar su penas en alcohol con total libertad, sinceramente esperaba no olvidar cómo llegó ahí ni el nombre del local. Pensaba hacer sus visitas lo más frecuentes posibles.

Cierto. Sus penas. Miró el vaso de cristal frente a él, el cual no tardó mucho tiempo en quedar vacío, y pidió otro. Jungkook ya no lo quería, no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse feliz.

Suga por su parte también se encontraba meditando con respecto a la relación sentimental que tenía con Jimin. Ya no sabía qué hacer, otra vez se había dejado engatusar por el menor al creer que solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad para que las cosas funcionaran de nuevo, pero aquella actitud tan extraña del menor lo había dejado bastante pensativo. Luego estaba el extraño comentario que había hecho Namjoon antes de irse, era posible que tan sólo hubiera utilizado a Jungkook para dar un ejemplo de algo, pero le enervaba el no saber qué en concreto. El castaño sabía algo y no se lo quería decir, y probablemente tenía que ver la extraña apariencia de Jimin ese día. Sin mencionar aquella marca en el cuello del bailarín que, mientras más recordaba, más convencido estaba de que era un chupetón.

Suga estaba agotado. Sumamente exhausto. Si hubiera sido por él habría ignorado el asunto por completo e intentado continuar su relación con Jimin, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que alguien le estaba viendo la cara y no lo iba a tolerar. Aunque doliera y lo destrozara quería saber qué estaba pasando, y para eso tendría que hablar con el bailarín. Esa no era la hora adecuada, claro estaba, y aunque podría mandarle un mensaje prefería hacerlo en persona. Iría a su trabajo a platicar con él y después de eso decidiría qué era lo que quería hacer respecto a su relación. Por el bien de su poco estabilidad emocional esperaba de todo corazón que su respuesta fuera continuarla. No quería perder a Jimin.

Aquel día ninguno de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban presentes en el bar llegó percatarse de la presencia del otro. Al menos esa noche.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Jungkook llevaba un rato sin tener nada que hacer, sin embargo, aún no quería ir a casa. Era algo cruel el cortar a Taehyung de su vida de repente, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de lidiar con el mayor por el momento. No podía seguir fingiendo que lo quería cuando no era el caso y, a su pesar, cada vez se volvía más evidente. Si bien no estaba seguro que el profesor se estuviera tragando del todo sus mentiras, tenía la certeza de que pronto se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal y le haría preguntas que todavía no estaba listo para responder.

Agradecía mucho que fuera entre semana, tenía la excusa perfecta para no tener que regresar aún. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor sería un verdadero problema si el otro decidía visitarlo. Primero, porque no estaba seguro de qué excusa podría inventarse para que se fuera. Si le decía que aún tenía trabajo que hacer entonces el mayor simplemente respondería que lo esperaría hasta que acabara para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos, y decirle la verdad por supuesto que estaba más que descartado. No le quedaba otra opción que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Si su novio iba a visitarlo y no lo encontraba podía inventarse alguna excusa relacionada con algún caso. La cuestión era ¿a dónde podía ir?

Al sentarse en su escritorio pudo apreciar la foto de él y Jimin, honestamente esperaba de todo corazón que ningún conocido fuera a llegar provocando que tuviera que esconderla de nuevo. La última vez le había pesado demasiado hacerlo, su lugar era ahí, en donde pudiera verla. Era la única motivación que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que hacía; necesitaba a Jimin de vuelta. Por más que el otro tratara de negarlo aún sentía algo por él, su último encuentro era prueba suficiente de ello.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recuerdos de aquel día comenzaron a inundar su mente. Jimin se veía tan adorable en aquel atuendo que no pudo contenerse; casi había olvidado lo suave que eran sus labios y lo bien que olía su cabello. El bailarín era una contradicción andante, lo que le encantaba. Cómo deseó que aquel momento jamás hubiera terminado, había tantas cosas que quería hacer con el mayor cuando lo tuviera de vuelta en sus brazos. El haber estado tan cerca de cumplir con sus más profundas fantasías lo tenía algo alborotado y eso era decir poco. A pesar de ello todos sus sentimientos iban más allá de un simple anhelo físico.

Había compartido un momento intimo con Jimin desde el momento en que el otro finalmente había bajado su guardia y comenzado a platicar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ambos. Duró muy poco, pero fueron los minutos más felices de la vida de Jungkook en los últimos meses, no podía esperar a que se volviera para siempre de nuevo.

Aunque le preocupaba un poco que Jimin fuera a poner cierta distancia entre ambos por el beso, al mismo tiempo dudaba que fuera a resistirse demasiado. Lo estaba tratando, eso era evidente, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía darse cuenta de que la manera en que le miraba no era simplemente amistosa. Había varios anhelos reprimidos y Jungkook iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para aprovecharse de eso. Se sentía algo culpable por lo que eso iba a implicar para Suga, pero el mayor debió saber en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó a Jimin.

Pensar en Suga lo hizo pensar en Namjoon. Lo que, por algún motivo, lo llevó a pensar en Hoseok. Si bien ya habían pasado semanas desde que había platicado con él aquella tarde en que lo había llevado a su casa por la lluvia, no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho. Dejando de lado las insinuaciones que había hecho sobre la posible relación entre Suga y Jimin, que al final resultaron ser ciertas, también había comentado algo que no había podido sacar de su cabeza: a Jimin le gustaban los chicos malos.

Jungkook no entendía muy bien el concepto de chico malo. Al inicio simplemente lo había entendido como gente atractiva, por lo que no se había sentido nervioso en lo absoluto. Modestia aparte Jungkook siempre había estado orgulloso de su aspecto físico, desde su cara hasta su cuerpo. No había nada que no le gustara de sí mismo. Era por eso que al inicio se había sentido confiado y asumió que no tendría que hacer mucho, en cuanto su apariencia, para impresionar a Jimin. Una breve visita a Google pronto probó que no iba a ser algo tan sencillo.

El concepto de "chico malo" tenía más que ver con una manera de ser. Durante los últimos días el joven abogado se había estado documentando a través de videos y películas, creando un perfil de la pareja ideal de Jimin. El resultado final lo había dejado algo acomplejado: era todo lo contrario a él. Chaquetas de cuero, cabello desaliñado, pantalones rasgados, tatuajes, piercings, motocicletas, personalidad libre y despreocupada; todo eso eran características de un "chico malo". Jungkook se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Lo primero en lo que posó su mirada fue en su cabello perfectamente estilizado en conjunto con su traje, el cual parecía recién sacado de la tintorería. Lo más cercano a una cicatriz que tenía era el piquete de mosquito en una de sus mejillas, más allá de eso su piel estaba en óptimas condiciones. Luego estaba el asunto de su actitud. Siempre había odiado el estereotipo de que todos los abogados eran personas corruptas a quienes sólo les interesaba el dinero, por lo que en todo momento había procurado que su trabajo fuera limpio y honesto. El comenzar a caer en actividades delictivas por el simple arte de hacerlo no armonizaba muy bien con su política de honestidad, aunque por Jimin tenía que hacer el intento.

—Jackson, necesito que vengas a mi oficina. Deja cualquier cosa que estés haciendo— sin esperar a que el otro pudiera responderle colgó dejando el teléfono. Se sentía algo incómodo de hablar de cuestiones personales con su asistente, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Jimin sabía de ropa, pero por supuesto no era una opción. Taehyung estaba más que descartado. Namjoon estaba demasiado molesto con él, y tampoco es que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Jin parecía odiarlo por algún motivo que no terminaba de comprender, y por último estaba Hoseok, quien se descartaba por el hecho de no querer levantar ninguna clase de sospecha. El joven no pareció muy contento de verlo la última vez que se encontraron, y dudaba seriamente que lo fuera a apoyar, por lo que era mejor hablar con alguien que no estuviera involucrado en el problema.

Minutos después escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante— Jackson pasó limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, Jungkook se regañó a sí mismo. Era la hora del almuerzo, probablemente lo había interrumpido a mitad de éste —Perdón, no me fije en la hora. Puedes regresar a comer—.

—No, está bien. En realidad acabo de terminar— y no era mentira, en cuanto recibió aquella llamada Jackson se había llenado la boca con comida para acabar lo más rápido posible —¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? Si es sobre las facturas me puse en contacto con la papelería y dijeron...—.

—No, no. No es nada de eso, no tiene que ver con trabajo.

Aquella última oración pareció atrapar desprevenido al recepcionista, quien se quedó pensativo abriendo los ojos.

—Oh, aprecio mucho sus sentimientos jefe, pero preferiría que nuestra relación se mantuviera en lo laboral. Realmente no es mi tipo, además, usted no se da cuenta, pero cuando está pensando hace gestos muy extraños y….

—¡Jackson, no! ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que me estaba por confesarme?

—No confesar, sólo pensé que me haría alguna propuesta indecente para ascender de puesto o algo por el estilo— eso todavía era peor, ¿qué clase de imagen tenía de él? —Quiero decir, por la manera en que mira mis piernas y por los comentarios sobre cómo ciertos pantalones hacen que mi trasero se vea fenomenal, pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que diera el siguiente paso—.

Jungkook sintió su mandíbula tensarse ante lo que el otro decía. Era cierto que había hecho todas esas cosas, y a pesar de no sentir el más mínimo pesar por ello, ahora que se lo echaban en cara cambiaba todo.

—Lo siento si llegue a hacerte sentir incómodo. Procuraré ya no hacer esa clase de cosas, pero el motivo por el que te hablé no tiene nada que ver con eso. Puedes relajarte.

Y Jackson pareció tomarlo en el sentido literal, sentándose frente a él.

—¿De qué se trata entonces?

—Verás… hay alguien a quien me gustaría impresionar, pero le gustan los "chicos malos"— pudo ver como el otro contenía las ganas de estallar a carcajadas frente a él —Sí, ya sé que es algo patético, pero no tengo nadie más a quien acudir—.

Jackson comenzó a ponerse rojo.

—Espere, es sólo que...— sin querer se le escapó una risita —Perdón, en serio lo siento— respiró hondo —Entonces… usted, de todas las personas en el mundo, usted quiere verse como un chico malo para que esa otra persona lo encuentre atractivo, ¿cierto?—.

—Así es— admitió —Estuve haciendo algo de investigación y tengo una idea de qué podría hacer y usar, pero necesito la opinión de alguien más para saber si funciona o no—.

Jackson asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces muéstreme lo que tiene.

Jungkook tomó varias prendas de algunas cajas y se retiró a otro cuarto para poder cambiarse. No tardó mucho en regresar, bastante seguro de que lo había logrado.

—¿Qué te parece?

Su asistente lo miró de pies a cabeza y suspiró.

—Dios mío, con todo respeto, está más perdido de lo que pensé ¿Quién le dijo que usar chalecos de lana y mocasines era algo de "chico malos" ? Parece un niño al que su mamá vistió para ir a misa.

—Ya entendí— se frotó el cabello con fuerza —Es que no tengo idea de qué hacer— se detuvo al ver que su asistente lo ignoraba por revisar las cajas —¿Qué haces?—.

—Silencio. Permítame hacer mi magia— Jungkook cerró la boca esperando a que el otro terminara —Tiene tantas cosas con que trabajar y escoge ese chaleco—.

El joven abogado miró extrañado el conjunto que estaba eligiendo para él.

—¿Eso? ¿De verdad? No lo uso desde que estaba en la universidad.

—¿Ya no le queda?

—Por supuesto que me queda.

—Entonces no veo cuál es el problema.

—¡Es ropa de vago!

—Pues será el vago con más estilo que he conocido. Esto es justo lo que usted está buscando— lo miró a los ojos —Si quiere mi ayuda será mejor que colabore— le pasó el conjunto, el cual Jungkook tomó a regañadientes. Volvió a retirarse solo para volver cuando estuvo listo, Jackson sonrió al verlo.

—Es mejor de lo que imaginé. Si me hubiera pedido que me acostara con usted usando ese _look_, lo hubiera considerado— admitió descaradamente —Ahora tome asiento, vamos a hacer algo respecto a su cabello— era algo extraño estar recibiendo órdenes de quien usualmente las recibía de él.

Jackson comenzó a trabajar en silencio poniendo algo nervioso a su jefe. No podía verse en el espejo, así que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con su cabello. Comenzaba a preguntarse si todo eso había sido una mala idea. Más que sentirse como alguno de esos chicos que había visto en fotografías se sentía ridículo. Si no le gustaba entonces se cambiaría e iría como siempre.

—Listo— Jackson giró la silla para que Jungkook pudiera verse mejor —¿Qué opinamos?—.

Toda duda que pudo haber albergado se desvaneció en cuanto el abogado se vio en el espejo. Era un trabajo espectacular, se veía como una persona completamente distinta. Tenía que comenzar apreciar más Jackson, le daría un aumento.

—Es increíble Jackson, en serio no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo.

—Si realmente está complacido con el resultado... ¿qué tal un aumento?.

Jungkook ignoró aquel comentario poniendose de pie.

—Estoy listo, me voy en este mismo instante— fue hacia la puerta cuando repentinamente tuvo una idea —Una última cosa—.

—¿Sí?

—¿De casualidad tienes una motocicleta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con que se perdieron todos los archivos?— hoy en definitiva no estaba siendo el día de Hoseok, y eso que no había empezado mal. Al igual que todos los días, se levantó a las 8:00 exactamente, comenzando con su rutina matutina de siempre: recoger la casa, hacer el desayuno, echarse un rato en la sala para ver la televisión, y ducharse para después cambiarse y ponerse a trabajar. Todo había estado en orden hasta que, al momento de querer empezar, se dio cuenta que su trabajo no se encontraba en ningun lado de la plataforma sobre la que solía trabajar. El periódico para que la trabajaba había comenzando a implementar un nuevo sistema donde guardaba todos los trabajos en una biblioteca digital, a la cual tenían acceso todos sus investigadores. Hoseok aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ésta por lo que todavía tenía que marcar a sistemas de vez en cuando para que lo orientarán cada vez que tenía un problema. Sin embargo, nunca había sucedido algo tan grave como eso.

—L-Lo siento, ya buscamos por toda la base de datos, pero el archivo en cuestión no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Lo marca como inexistente— no podía ser real, tenía que tratarse de un mal chiste. Lo que estaban buscando no era cualquier documento, ahí estaban recopilados los resultados de investigaciones de campo de años. Le había costado demasiado el obtener toda esa información, lo único que le faltaba era ponerlo en una presentación, lo que había sido su plan para ese día. Ahora parecía que iba a tener que empezar desde cero —Lo sentimos, nunca había pasado algo así—.

Por más frustrado que se sintiera Hoseok no iba a desquitarse con él.

—No te disculpes, sé que no es tu culpa— suspiró —Gracias por todo—.

—Seguiremos intentando, lo prometo.

—Gracias, hasta después— sonrió levemente y colgó. Miró su computadora con cierto pesar. Al menos se habían salvado los borradores de las entrevistas, sólo tenía que volver a aplicarlas. Comenzó a buscar precios de boletos de avión. Tendría que irse durante un tiempo nuevamente y no estaba para nada contento con la idea. Fue cuando comenzó a explorar furtivamente la página que le llegó un mensaje. Rápidamente tomó su celular, con la esperanza de que fuera el departamento de sistemas para decirle que lo habían encontrado. No tenía tanta suerte, aún así la persona en cuestión logró robarle una sonrisa.

Abrió el mensaje mientras pensaba qué responder. Estaba algo nervioso, aunque en el buen sentido. Pronto encontró algo que decir escribiendo con rapidez. Bloqueó su celular y volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo, lo que no duró mucho puesto que su celular volvió a sonar. Lo miró debatiéndose entre contestar o no, sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder… pero realmente quería hablar con esa persona. Acabó rindiendose y tomando su celular. Se trataba de un simple emoji y aún así lo llenó de tanta alegría.

Comenzó a contarle acerca de lo que le había sucedido en el trabajo, al instante la persona al otro lado del chat se ofreció a ayudarle. Tuvo que reclinar la oferta amablemente. Hoseok no dudaba ni un poco que haría todas las investigaciones si se lo pidiera, pero no quería delegarle esa clase de responsabilidad, de seguro ya tenía problemas con lo que lidiar como para tener que cargar con más. Eso era algo que no permitiría que sucediera.

Pensativo, siguió cotizando precios de vuelos. Amaba su trabajo, de verdad, pero le costaba mucho tener que vivir en constante movimiento. Necesitaba estabilidad, algo duradero. El tener que mudarse de ciudad en ciudad no le daba la paz que tanto deseaba. Por supuesto que era interesante conocer varios lugares y culturas, sin mencionar que, gracias a eso, había podido hacer muchos amigos en el camino. Lo difícil era siempre tener que dejarlo todo atrás para irse a otro lugar. Si bien se consideraba una persona altamente adaptable, el tener que comenzar desde cero cada tanto comenzaba a calarle mucho. Su celular volvió a vibrar y miró el nombre del contacto, Sabía que ahora tendría que irse un mes nada más, pero tenía mucho que perder. Apenas estaba comenzando a construir su vida y debía abandonar todo otra vez.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante una imagen que le envió quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. Tenía que platicar tarde o temprano con esa persona, pero por el momento disfrutaría del tiempo que pudieran compartir. Por el momento tenía que pensar en cuándo se iría, dónde se hospedaría, comenzar a jalar algunos hilos para ver posibles zonas donde pudiera realizar las entrevistas, así como familias dispuestas a dejar que los monitoreara. No era sencillo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Su humor estaba considerablemente mejor que antes. Seguía platicando con aquella persona haciendo que todo el proceso de buscar e investigar fuera menos pesado para él. Al final decidió que se tomaría un tiempo para pensarlo, aún cabía la posibilidad de que encontraran su trabajo y, por ende, que no tuviera que viajar otra vez. Tenía otras cosas que resolver antes de marcharse sin más. Sabía que no era responsabilidad suya, pero quería asegurarse de que Jimin estuviera bien, aunque con todo lo que estaba pasando dudaba que pudiera estarlo. Si se quedaba hasta que Jimin se sintiera mejor entonces nunca se iba a ir.

Miró su celular meditando si marcarle o no, de lo último que se había enterado es que el menor estaba teniendo problemas con Suga. Si bien no le sorprendía, no se había imaginado que todo iría mal tan pronto. Jimin en serio se estaba superando.

Hoseok cerró su computadora y caminó hasta su cama, tumbándose de nuevo. Tras haber decidido que no iba a trabajar ese día pudo sentir como el cansancio lo consumía. No era común en él, pero últimamente había estado demasiado agitado y atareado con varias cosas. En momentos como ese, en los que no tenía nada que hacer, prefería recuperar algo del sueño que había estado sacrificando últimamente. Aún así, en cuanto se acostó, no cerró los ojos, optando mejor por seguir contestando los mensajes que no paraban de llegarle a su celular. No era dormir, pero estaba resultando igual renovador.

En el momento en que estaba buscando una imagen en su galería se encontró con una fotografía en la que salían él y Jimin. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, no habían pasado más de algunos meses desde aquel día y aún así lo sentía demasiado lejano.

_Era Julio y hacía demasiado calor, Hoseok llevaba muy poco de haber regresado por lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas que se daban en ese lugar. Se encontraba frente a un ventilador con la esperanza de que eso disminuyera el ritmo en que se estaba derritiendo, sentía que acabaría muriendo inevitablemente. No podía creer que esa fuera a ser la manera en que se fuera a ir, pero si la vida así lo quería, ¿quién era él para resistirse? Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, puesto que podría ser varias otras cosas para sentirse mejor, pero la flojera le impedía pensar con claridad._

_Cuando cerró sus ojos su celular comenzó a sonar indicando que tenía una llamada entrante. Al inicio se había resistido a contestar, ya que no tenía energía para nada, pero al final descubrió que el sonido de su celular era lo suficientemente fastidioso como para obligarlo a tomar la llamada. Había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado, ya que, como si el cielo lo hubiera enviado, se trataba de Jimin, quien estaba invitádole a salir ese día. No le había quitado el calor, pero si fue una muy agradable distracción_.

Le mandó un rápido mensaje a Jimin sólo para saber cómo estaba, el menor no contestó. Probablemente estaba en clase. Suspiró y negó fuertemente, bloqueó su celular optando mejor por ver el techo. Otra persona en la que no podía dejar de pensar últimamente era Jin. No había escuchado nada acerca del mayor a pesar de sus insistentes llamadas y mensajes. Sabía que seguía sin ir al trabajo, y los rumores empeoraban cada vez más. Al inicio eran pocos los estudiantes y profesores que hablaban de eso, ahora prácticamente todos lo hacían. Quería ser capaz de defender a su amigo, pero sin más evidencia que su propia historia personal con él no podía hacer mucho. ¿Cómo es que se la había arreglado para conseguir amigos con tantos problemas emocionales? Los adoraba, en serio, pero no podía creer la falta de sentido común que podían llegar a tener. Otro mensaje fue lo que necesitó para olvidarse por completo de aquel problema, estaba tan agradecido de haberle conocido. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taehyung salió de la oficina de su coordinador con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Lo habían regañado. En todos los años que llevaba dando clases en aquel lugar jamás le había sucedido algo como eso, por lo que afirmar que estaba furioso era decir poco. Debido a que no había tenido noticias de Jin no sabía cuál era la manera en que llevaba su clase, optando por llevar su propia metodología. Eso, al parecer, no le había parecido a uno de los estudiantes, quien fue a quejarse a coordinación, lo que ocasionó que le dieran un sermón de una hora de porqué la manera en que daba sus clases no era la más óptima. Lo que le parecía sumamente ridículo.

En toda su historia como profesor solo había tenido que reprobar a dos estudiantes, y eso simplemente porque no habían dado su mayor esfuerzo a la hora de presentar el examen. De ahí en más todos siempre salían satisfechos y, más importante aún, con aprendizajes; jamá había tenido problemas con eso. Suponía que Jin tenía a sus estudiantes demasiado mimados.

Fuera cual fuera el caso estaba completamente furioso. Sabía que tenía una expresión escalofriante en el rostro debido a las reacciones de algunas de las personas que pasaban a su lado. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba molesto y quería permanecer en ese estado. No solo por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, sino también por todas las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente. Era como si alguna fuerza mística hubiera decidido que Taehyung no merecía otra cosa que no fuera sufrir cada día de su vida. No entendía porqué estaba pasando todo eso, en especial cuando las cosas habían parecido finalmente funcionar para él.

Decidió marcar a la oficina de Jungkook, aún si el menor lo estaba evitando en casa no podía hacerlo en el trabajo. Iba a verlo ese día quisiera o no. Esperó pacientemente a que su novio atendiera, una voz desconocida respondió.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Estoy buscando a Jeon Jung Kook, ¿se encuentra disponible?

—Justo acaba de salir, ¿quiere que le deje algún mensaje? Se lo comunicaré en cuanto llegue el día de mañana.

¿Salió temprano? No le había dicho nada al respecto. Más le valía al joven abogado encontrarse en casa cuando llegara. Quería atención y la quería ya. No iba a tolerar más excusas, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No— colgó sin más.

Sin perder un sólo minuto más fue hacia la oficina donde guardaba sus cosas, que no eran muchas, tan sólo algunos toppers, que anteriormente habían contenido su desayuno, así como algunos documentos que necesitaba revisar para la siguiente clase.

Estuvo a punto de salir sin ningún contratiempo cuando uno de sus compañeros de trabajo entró al lugar. Al inicio no se había percatado de su presencia, pero en cuanto Taehyung cerró la puerta de su casillero este volteó a verlo sacandose un susto.

—Dios, Taehyung, no esperaba que fuera a haber alguien aquí a esta hora.

—Hola.

El chico en cuestión no le desagradaba del todo, probablemente tenía la misma edad que él, por lo que era de los pocos profesores (además de Jin, por supuesto) con quién podía platicar normalmente sin que la conversación terminara en un sermón o tomara una actitud pomposa por el simple hecho de tener más años de experiencia en el campo. Como si eso te volviera alguna clase de Dios al que venerar. Sólo había un pequeño detalle acerca de Hwan, y era lo nervioso que solía ponerse cuando platicaban, siendo más que evidente el motivo. Taehyung por supuesto que se sentía halagado, desgraciadamente no era su tipo en lo absoluto. Motivo por el que, en muchas ocasiones, los avances que su compañero hacía llegaban a resultarle fastidiosos, sobre todo cuando él era bastante claro en que no estaba interesado.

—No te disculpes— le sonrió mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza —¿Ya te vas?—.

—Sí, tengo un asunto que atender.

—Oh, ¿todo bien? Si necesitas ayuda con algo sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, estaría más que contento de ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero no. Es algo personal.

—Es sólo que en serio me gustaría conocerte mejor Taehyung.

El chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no hacer un gesto en aquel momento.

—Creeme, no quieres.

—N-ni siquiera me estás dando una oportunidad. Dejame demostrartelo Taehyung, yo puedo…

—No dudo que puedas, pero realmente no me interesa— contestó secamente mientras caminaba hacía él —No sé de qué otra forma decirte que no tiene caso que te sigas aferrando a mí. Dejáme en paz, por favor. Por el bien de los dos. Hay muchos otros chicos allá fuera que estoy seguro que morirían por salir contigo—.

—Yo…

—Adiós Hwan— Sin dejar que el otro dijera una palabra más el profesor se retiró de la sala de docentes. Hubiera deseado ser más suave con él, pero había personas que simplemente no entendían más que con mano dura. Los rechazos no eran fáciles para nadie. La única forma de prosperar en la vida era aprender a sobrellevarlos, no evitandolos.

Fue con esa mentalidad que partió a su apartamento. Pronto se olvidó del asunto, volviendo a enfocarse en Jungkook. Casi a mitad del camino fue que comenzó a torturarse pensando en varias escenas en las que el menor terminába traicionándolo, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Requería de atención y mimos lo más pronto posible o iba a tener un colapso emocional. Rogaba a todo dios y santo existente que Jungkook, en efecto, se encontrara en el departamento. Lo necesitaba con él más ahora que nunca.

Muy a pesar de sus súplicas comenzó a sentir un terrible malestar en cuanto se estacionó y apagó el coche. Toda la prisa que había tenido hace un momento se había desvanecido por completo, iba a paso lento hasta la puerta de su hogar como si de una película de terror se tratara. Giró la perilla y al instante comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón del lugar, pero todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado en la mañana al partir, dando a entender que nadie más había entrado al lugar. Ilusamente intentó creer que Jungkook simplemente había ido directo a la cama o a la cocina sin perturbar otras zonas de la casa. Mientras más lo buscaba por aquel amplio lugar más podía sentir como su enojo y desesperación iban creciendo, ¿habría ido a la tienda? ¿por qué no estaba ahí? ¿dónde estaba?

—¿Jungkook?— abría puerta tras puerta, checando hasta dos veces varios de los cuartos —Responde en este mismo instante— ya sólo quedaba un cuarto por revisar, si no estaba... —¿Jungkook?— Al igual que el resto de la casa se encontraba vacío. Completamente desesperado soltó un grito soltando un puñetazo a la puerta de madera junto a él. Taehyung se recargó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quería verlo. No quería estar sólo. La casa era demasiado grande, siempre lo había sido, no le gustaba. Por más que llenaran su cuarto de regalos y juguetes siempre… parpadeó mirando a su alrededor. Cierto, estaba en su apartamento, no en aquel lugar.

Se paró tambaleándose ligeramente, optando por echarse en el sillón de la sala. Jungkook debió de haber salido simplemente. No debía tardar mucho en regresar, se habría dado cuenta de que se había acabado esa estúpida leche que tanto le fascinaba y habría ido a la tienda a comprar más. Para asegurarse de ello le mandaría un mensaje. Sólo era cuestión de hablar con él y aclarar todos los malentendidos generados por su histeria. A penas estaba buscando el contacto de su novio cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto.

Tu padre y yo te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños. Te aman mamá y papá (6:00 p.m.)

Taehyung leyó y releyó el mensaje varias veces. Sus padres nunca se molestaban en felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, jamás. En otras circunstancias habría encontrado el gesto algo dulce, sin embargo, había un pequeño problema: ya habían pasado 8 meses desde su cumpleaños. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que finalmente estallara, la poca paz mental que se había esforzado por recuperar después de su crisis de hace un momento terminó esfumándose por completo. Sin pensárselo dos veces le marcó a su mamá sin importarle cómo fuera a reaccionar la mujer ante todas las cosas que el chico deseaba decirle. No es como si le fuera a contestar, tendría que conformarse con gritarle a la contestadora. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no sólo no lo mandó directamente a buzón de voz, sino que, en efecto, tomó la llamada. Ambos lados de la línea se mantuvieron en silencio, Taehyung al estar demasiado anonadado porque, por primera vez en su vida, no había sido ignorado a la hora de tratar de entrar en contacto con sus padres, y la mujer en cuestión por motivos que aún desconocía.

Esto no duró mucho ya que Taehyung finalmente captó la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando en aquel momento. Su mamá lo estaba escuchando.

—¡¿Es en serio?!— comenzó sintiendo como su sangre hervía más y más con cada palabra que iba saliendo de su boca —Durante toda mi vida intenté ser el hijo perfecto, cumplí con TODO lo que me pedían a la perfección ¿y para qué? ¿Para que ni siquiera se dignaran en recordar la fecha de mi cumpleaños?— algunas lágrimas de frustración comenzarona escapársele —¡Soy su hijo, maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me reconozcan? Jamás fueron a ninguna de mis fiestas de cumpleaños, ni a mis recitales, ni a mis graduaciones. Siempre estaban demasiado ocupados como para jugar conmigo o, simplemente, interesarse en mí. ¿Saben cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Qué tipo de música escucho o en dónde trabajo? ¡¿Cuál es el punto de tener hijos si no van a preocuparse por ellos?!

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su madre, lo que lo enervó aún más.

—¡Responde!

—¿Bueno?

Taehyung parpadeó confundido.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

—Perdón Taehyung, se debió contestar por error. Estoy en una junta, hablamos después, adiós— y sin decir nada más colgó. Taehyung miraba incrédulo su celular y lo arrojó contra una una las paredes a su alrededor.

—¡Maldita sea!— lanzó su celular con fuerza contra la pared, más el enojo no se esfumó. ¿Por qué no podía importarle a nadie? No lo entendía. Fue por su celular y buscó frenéticamente el contacto de Jungkook, mientras más a que le contestara la llamada menos animado se sentía. Miró su celular con una mirada vacía al ser mandado a buzón de voz, colgó al instante y siguió examinando su lista de contactos. Se detuvo en uno en particular, sabía que no tenía caso intentarlo, el chico no le había hablado desde hace semanas, pero no tenía a nadie más con quién hablar. Puso el celular contra su oído sin esperar nada.

—¿Bueno?

Oh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin tenía prisa por terminar su clase ese día al ver cómo el cielo, poco a poco, se iba nublando. De nuevo el señor con el chistoso bigote del clima le había fallado, prometiéndole un día completamente soleado y despejado sólo para que, tan pronto dieran las 2:00 de la tarde, el cielo se oscureciera, amenazando con dejar caer la peor tormenta que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Comenzaba a reconsiderar el comprar un coche.

Su atención había estado saltando de la clase a la ventana, revisando en qué estado se encontraba el clima. Para cuando terminó el cielo estaba peor que cuando había llegado a la academia, genial. Si hubiera sabido habría llevado aunque sea un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia, pero aquel día estaba completamente desarmado. Su salud no estaba al cien últimamente, debido a todas las noches que había pasado en vela gracias a varios pensamientos molestos que no lo dejaban descansar en paz, y el hecho de llegar empapado a casa era casi una garantía de que acabaría sufriendo alguna clase de fiebre. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Quisiera o no, iba a tener que salir en algún momento, y mientras más pronto fuera, mejor. Armándose de valor tomó su mochila, pegándola contra su cuerpo para poder caminar más rápido, y salió. Se detuvo al instante, fallando en cumplir con la primera parte de su plan: salir del lugar. Ahí, en la entrada, se encontraba Jungkook, quién parecía ya estar haciendo de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos una costumbre, sonriéndole nerviosamente como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo malo al estar ahí.

Varias preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, sin embargo, había una cosa que llamó su atención por sobre todas las demás.

—Okay, ¿Qué traes puesto?

Lo que tomó a Jungkook por completo desprevenido, haciendo que rápidamente se examinara para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—Pensé en cambiar de estilo, ¿te gusta?

—¿Lo dices en serio? Jungkook, te ves increíble ¿cómo no me iba… Ah no, no no. Ya sé por dónde va esto y no voy a caer— Jimin se detuvo en cuanto vio que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en el rostro del menor. No podía creer lo poco precavido que había sido, en especial después de lo que había pasado —¿Qué haces aquí Jungkook? —.

—Vine a recogerte del trabajo, ¿qué más?

—¿Por qué?

—Para llevarte al apartamento, obviamente. Pensé que habíamos acordado retomar nuestra amistad.

—Y lo hicimos, hasta que te dio por meterme la lengua hasta la garganta.

—Acción mejor conocida como 'besar' Jimin, y en mi defensa fuiste tú el que me jaló, yo sólo seguí el ritmo.

Jimin quería gritar, llorar, bailar, brincar, lo que sea para dejar de sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía. Después de lo que había pasado aquel día había decidido que cualquier tregua con Jungkook iba a ser imposible, el menor era mucho más peligroso de lo que recordaba y se había asustado al descubrir que todavía no lograba resistirse a los intentos del otro. Ésto claro no tenía nada que ver con que aún albergara alguna clase de sentimiento por él, sino más bien con el hecho de que… bueno… había una buena justificación para ello, y Jimin estaba seguro de eso aún cuando le estuviera costando encontrarla.

—No necesito que me lleves a casa, gracias.

—Está a punto de llover Jimin, es más rápido si te llevo en moto a que si te vas corriendo.

—Hey, ¿quién sabe? Corro muy rápido cuando quiero.

—Jimin—un trueno se escuchó haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran, Jungkook lo miró como si eso hubiera probado su punto —No vas a alcanzar a llegar, te vas a mojar y te enfermarás. Déjame llevarte, llegaremos en cuestión de minutos— extendió su mano con una amplia sonrisa. A Jimin le estaba costando demasiado el seguir resistiéndose.

Miró el cielo por un momento, tratando de evaluar lo que el otro acababa de decirle. Seguía confiando mucho en su habilidad para correr, pero si el otro terminaba teniendo razón entonces se enfermaría, y eso era lo último que quería. Miró a Jungkook y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente bien. Durante todos los años que estuvieron en la universidad, su estilo fue lo primero que lo había atraído de él. Era como si toda esa clase de ropa hubiera sido creada para que el menor le usara, y no era justo. Esta clase de pensamientos eran igual de peligrosos que un posible resfriado.

—Promete que realmente me llevarás a casa — y como siempre, acabó dándole prioridad a lo menos relevante. Más le valía amanecer al día siguiente tan fresco como una lechuga o jamás se iba a perdonar el haber tomado esta decisión.

—Lo prometo, y esta vez hablo en serio.

—¿Dónde te estacionaste entonces?

Jungkook sonrió ampliamente y, por un momento, se creó un interesante contraste entre su expresión infantil y la ropa que usaba. Jimin decidió no comentar nada, optando mejor por tomar una imagen mental que guardaría en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Por suerte el menor no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, por lo que pronto ambos se encontraron montándose en el vehículo, procurando usar todo el equipo de seguridad necesario, compuesto por un solo casco. El rubio contempló por un momento el aferrarse de Jungkook para no caer, pero decidió que lo mejor era simplemente sostenerse del asiento con toda sus fuerzas.

—No tenía idea de que sabías conducir motocicletas.

—En realidad no sé.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces cómo llegaste hasta acá?

—Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. No te preocupes, ya casi termino de entender cómo funciona.

—¿Casi? — Jimin soltó un suspiro frustrado —Jungkook, si chocamos, más te vale que me muera—.

Casi al instante en que dijo eso el menor de los dos arrancó, empezando a toda velocidad desde el inicio. Jimin no estaba preparado para eso. Debido a la fuerza del arranque perdió el agarre que tenía en el asiento, siendo jalado hacia atrás. Rápidamente reaccionó, aferrándose de la segunda cosa más cercana a su alcance, la cual resultó ser la cintura de Jungkook. El rubio se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso, lo que terminó en un abrazo. Después de eso procedió a gritar, teniendo en todo momento los ojos cerrados.

El joven abogado estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no provocar un accidente, más la cercanía del otro lo distraía demasiado, además de que realmente no sabía cómo conducir una motocicleta. No había planeado eso muy bien. Iban a un cuarto del camino cuando tuvieron que parar, había comenzado a llover, lo que hacía más peligrosa la situación en la que se encontraban. Debajo del techito de una tienda se encontraban un Jungkook con cara de perrito regañado y un Jimin que no parecía cansarse de soltar maldición tras maldición en contra del otro.

—¿Por qué pensé que sería una buena idea dejarte manejar? ¡Pudimos haber muerto! ¿Quién fue el genio que pensó que sería una buena idea prestarte una motocicleta?

—Lo siento…

—Y no solo eso, ¿Cómo pensaste que esto sería una buena idea? Si de verdad querías llevarme a casa pudiste simplemente haber pedido un taxi o tomado prestado el coche de Taehyung. Esto fue completamente innecesario y peligroso Jungkook.

El menor miró el suelo luciendo abatido.

—Sólo quería impresionarte. Hobi me dijo que te gustaban los chicos rudos, así que trate de ser uno— miró la lluvia sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para quitarse la mayor cantidad de agua posible —Creo que fallé—.

Jimin lo miró reconociendo lo ridícula que era aquella confesión, lo que hacía peor el que le estuviera afectando tanto en aquel momento. No le gustaba ver al joven abogado así, era cierto que los había puesto en riesgo al hacer una tontería como esa, pero al final el bailarín había accedido. Además, estaban vivos y sin ninguna clase de herida, pudo haber sido peor.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacer esto, y menos cuando estés solo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el camino de tu oficina a la academia hubieras tenido un accidente? Si quieres manejar una motocicleta primero aprende.

Ante eso Jungkook no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Jimin lo vio sumamente ofendido.

—Está bien mamá— al ver que el bailarín se preparaba para darle un golpe alzó las manos en señal de paz —Es broma, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Gracias por preocuparte, oh gran Jimin—.

—Su Alteza Jimin para ti.

—Oh, una disculpa entonces su Alteza Jimin.

—Te perdono, pero que no se repita.

Jungkook sonrió suavemente y asintió, se instaló un silencio bastante cómodo que ninguno parecía tener la intención de romper. El joven abogado comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos extendiéndoselo a Jimin después.

—¿Qué es?

—Boletos para el concierto de Luces en la Noche.

—¿Estás jugando?— Jimin los tomó examinándolos de cerca —¡Pensé que estaban agotados! Debieron de costarte una fortuna— trató de regresárselos —No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado—.

—Oh vamos Jimin, tu adoras a Luces en la Noche, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás los habría escuchado yo. Sería una completa falta de respeto que no fueras a su concierto— Jungkook se apartó ante la insistencia del otro de que los tomara —No te preocupes por el precio, fueron completamente gratis. Resulta que uno de mis antiguos clientes es una persona muy cercana al vocalista principal, así que me los regaló—.

Jimin apretó los labios viendo a Jungkook y luego a los boletos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Insisto, puedes llevar a Suga si quieres. No creo que sea muy su estilo, pero si eres tú el que se los presenta seguro que los termina amando. Al menos así me pasó a mí.

El bailarín sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban, por lo que apartó rápidamente su rostro de la mirada del otro. Odiaba sentirse así.

—Gracias Kookie, en serio. No sé cómo compensarte.

—No tienes que hacer nada, ya lo hiciste.

Jimin volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y al instante se arrepintió, aquella mirada era tan honesta y llena de amor. Su corazón dio una vuelta completa ante eso.

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas esperándome?

—¿La verdad? Un buen rato. Estaba demasiado ansioso por verte y terminé llegando algo temprano— rió torpemente —Que suerte que salieras antes hoy, ¿pasó algo en el trabajo? —.

—Gracias a las lluvias se han estado formando varias goteras en la academia. Al inicio los directivos no le pusieron mucha atención, pero hace unos días un pedazo de techo cayó encima de uno de los profesores, así que finalmente se dieron cuenta que era momento de llamar a alguien para que arreglara el problema— Jimin guardó los boletos en una de sus bolsas con mucho cuidado —Agendaron la cita para hoy en la tarde, por lo que nos pidieron que canceláramos todas las clases que tuviéramos a esa hora y… heme aquí—.

—Sí saben que pueden demandarlos por eso ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, por eso actuaron rápido. Además, por lo que escuché, ya le dieron una considerable suma de dinero al profesor en cuestión y vacaciones pagas para que no abra la boca.

—Si yo fuera ese hombre aceptaría el dinero y las vacaciones, y después los demandaría para sacarles más.

—Tú sí que no te llevas el premio por ëtica profesional, eh.

—Oye, es mi vida la que se está poniendo en riesgo ahí. Si me van a dar una compensación más les vale que les duela.

Jimin decidió ya no seguir peleando en cuanto a esto. La lluvia había parado.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa— Jungkook lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

—Yo te llevo.

—Estás estúpido si crees que voy a aceptar.

—Una última oportunidad, por favor. Prometo que ahora tendré cuidado.

En su imaginación Jimin lo rechazaba firmemente y se iba caminando a su casa solo, pero en la realidad ocurrió algo que no era la primera, ni sería la última, vez que pasaba: no pudo decirle que no. Al subirse a la moto se aferró al otro desde el momento en que se sentó. Para su alivio el otro cumplió con su promesa y manejó lenta y moderadamente, haciendo de aquel paseo algo agradable. Jimin abrió sus ojos poco a poco conforme iba agarrando confianza, aquello le permitió admirar el paisaje que, durante el primer paseo, se había perdido. Estaba sumamente maravillado con todo, sintiéndose más valiente comenzó a ver hacia ambos lados (sin soltarse de Jungkook, naturalmente). Se sentía como en una película romántica, vio al menor y soltó un suspiro. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y debido al sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas asumió que el otro ya se había percatado de su mirada. Esto no estaba bien.

Al llegar a su apartamento Jimin se bajó rápidamente, dedicándole un adiós algo torpe a Jungkook. Quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. El otro por supuesto que se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

—Jimin, espera por favor.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? Acabamos de llegar.

—¡Porque esto está mal!

—Tal vez esté mal— admitió el menor finalmente —Pero quizá así es como debería de ser Jimin, tal vez jamás debimos de habernos separado—.

—Fácil para ti decir eso, no fue a ti a quien engañaron.

—Lo sé Jimin, lo juro, pero ya pasaron meses de eso, por favor— su mirada era implorante —¿No te das cuenta? Terminamos lastimándonos más a nosotros y a otras personas debido a nuestra ruptura. Esto tiene que parar, al menos yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no eres el amor de mi vida—.

—Yo no estoy fingiendo.

Jungkook lo jaló hacia él sin llegar a lastimarlo y acercó su rostro lo más que pudo.

—Entonces dímelo a la cara. Dime que no me amas y te prometo que te dejaré de molestar para siempre.

Jimin tragó. Si bien era bastante sencillo lo que le estaba pidiendo, nada salía de su boca. Aún si hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo el joven jamás habría sido capaz de decirlo, para su mala suerte ese día tuvo mucho menos tiempo que lo normal.

Ninguno de los jóvenes se había acercado al otro con otra intención más que la de probar su propio punto, eso no significaba que si hubieran tenido la oportunidad no se hubieran besado en ese mismo momento. El punto era que la posición en la que se encontraban resultaba bastante comprometedora para cualquier espectador que pasara por ahí. Jimin no fue consciente de que tenían uno hasta el momento en que vio como la tez de Jungkook se volvía pálida. Consumido por la curiosidad no pudo evitar mirar atrás, abrió los ojos horrorizado.

—Suga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Últimamente Suga no había sido capaz de sentirse tranquilo, lo que había estado afectando gravemente su desempeño, tanto laboral, como en todos los demás aspectos de su vida. Por más que tratara de mantener la cabeza fría no dejaba de irritarle el hecho de sentir que Jimin le estaba ocultando algo, a pesar de que ya ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por negarlo tampoco lo confesaba. Tal vez Jimin pensaba que no se había dado cuenta aún, pero la idea de eso lo hacía enfurecer más, ¿qué tan estúpido pensaba que era?

Aún así quería que el otro fuera el que se lo dijera. Una parte de él deseaba de todo corazón que lo hiciera, solo así podría perdonarlo y tratar de salvar la excusa de relación que tenían. Después de todo, aún cuando esto lo hiciera enfadar, aún lo quería demasiado. Le dio un sinfín de oportunidades para confesar, sin embargo, el menor en ningún momento se había dignado en abrir el pico con respecto el tema, y eso había llevado a que Suga finalmente perdiera la paciencia. Tenía que hablar directamente con él.

Caminaba tranquilo por calles que ya conocía de memoria. El trabajo de Jimin estaba algo retirado, pero por algún motivo el trayecto a este nunca le había parecido particularmente largo. Una pareja bastante descuidada pasó a un lado suyo en motocicleta, pudo escuchar como uno de los dos iba gritando, por lo que asumió que no se trataba en lo absoluto de un viaje placentero. Esperaba de todo corazón que no acabara en tragedia para aquellos dos. Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a la academia, al instante notó algo raro.

Normalmente desde fuera se podían presencias 2 o 3 clases debido a las ventanas que daban a los salones, esta vez no había ni una sola. Se acercó a un hombre que estaba de pie afuera del lugar, quién parecía estar muy enfocado estudiando un plano.

—Hola, disculpe— el señor al instante volteó a verlo —¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —.

—Estamos impermeabilizando los techos joven. Sin mencionar que el lugar no solo está lleno de goteras, también se está cayendo a pedazos.

—¿Pero qué hay de las clases de la tarde?

—Las cancelaron todas para que no haya accidentes. Sinceramente es mejor así, porque no estorban. Ya no queda nadie, si es que estabas buscando a alguien.

—Ya veo, buenos muchas gracias señor— Suga se apartó y miró su celular, no había recibido ningún mensaje de Jimin lo cual le extraño. En situaciones como aquella solía marcarle para ver si hacían algo, o al menos conversaban por teléfono, ¿se le habría acabado la batería?

El rubio marcó el número de su novio y esperó. La llamada entró, por lo que quedaba descartada la opción de la pila, pero el otro seguía sin contestarle. El tonito sonó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que lo mandó directamente a buzón de voz. Suga miró su celular y suspiró. Tendría que ir hasta la casa del otro, lo que no le fascinaba en lo absoluto. Había sido lo suficientemente incrédulo como para volver a confiar en los reportes de clima y, debido a que le habían prometido un día soleado, no había cargado un paraguas consigo. Era la última vez que lo hacía, parecía que el cielo iba a caerse en cualquier momento, y ahora el joven tendría que recorrer una considerable distancia con el inminente riesgo de terminar empapado.

Caminó en todo momento, revisando el estado del clima para estar listo en caso de que tuviera que correr a buscar refugio. Cuando se encontraba a unas cinco cuadras del lugar bajó la guardia, fue en ese momento que comenzó a diluviar. Suga chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a correr hacia el complejo de apartamentos. Si bien pudo haber buscado refugio ya estaba demasiado cerca como para hacerlo, y pronto se encontraría dentro de la calidez del hogar de Jimin. Llegó hasta la entrada principal tocando el timbre, nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar, esta vez insistentemente, pero Jimin seguía sin dar señales de vida, ¿no había llegado aún?

La lluvia ya estaba comenzando a meterse hasta dentro de su ropa interior por lo que se apartó de la puerta, refugiándose debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia. Todavía se filtraban algunas gotas, pero era mejor que nada. De igual manera Suga ya estaba completamente empapado. Comenzó a tiritar debido al frío y sacó su celular, protegiéndolo en todo momento de que se fuera a mojar demasiado.

¿Dónde estás? (6:00 p.m.)

Lo guardó al instante y esperó. La lluvia cada vez se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte, haciendo que el árbol ya no fuera suficiente para protegerlo de una posible gripe, como mínimo. Suga frotaba sus manos en un vano intento de conservar su calor corporal, aún así cada vez tenía más frío. La lluvia de aquel día, según las noticias, tan sólo duró veinte minutos, aunque para Suga duró una eternidad. En cuanto paró sacó su celular, que milagrosamente se había mantenido intacto, y le marcó a su novio nuevamente. Esta vez no colgó cuando lo mandó a buzón de voz.

—Hola Minnie, oye llevo un buen rato tratando de comunicarme contigo, pero no me respondes. Estoy afuera de tu casa. Cuando escuches esto por favor márcame— suspiró y miró hacia el complejo nuevamente, uno de los vecinos que había salido en cuanto paró la lluvia se detuvo a mirarlo de manera curiosa. Ignorándolo por completo Suga regresó a la puerta y tocó el timbre una vez más sin obtener respuesta alguna.

¿Dónde estaba Jimin?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató de cuando cierta parejita llegó en motocicleta y comenzó a tener una discusión. Cualquier sonido molesto era automáticamente bloqueado por el cerebro de Suga, era un mecanismo de defensa. Sin embargo, una de las voces le pareció demasiado familiar, provocando que comenzará a prestar más atención en la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

—Lo sé Jimin, lo juro, pero ya pasaron meses de eso, por favor— su mirada era implorante —¿No te das cuenta? Terminamos lastimándonos más a nosotros y a otras personas debido a nuestra ruptura. Esto tiene que parar, al menos yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no eres el amor de mi vida—

—Yo no estoy fingiendo.

—Entonces dímelo a la cara. Dime que no me amas y te prometo que te dejaré de molestar para siempre.

Suga parpadeó, de verdad que se trataba de un drama de telenovela. Discretamente volteó hacia atrás para echarle un vistazo a la pareja que estaba discutiendo. Al verlos mejor pudo notar que no se trataba de cualquier persona. Ahí, no muy lejos de él, se encontraban Jungkook y Jimin, quién parecía estar a nada de rendirse a los pies de Jungkook, así, sin más. Decir que el corazón de Suga no se rompió en un millón de pedazos al ver sus peores miedos hacerse realidad sería mentir.

Por un momento los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin hacer nada. Jimin y Jungkook lidiando con la latente tensión sexual que había entre ellos, mientras que Suga miraba aquello con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado, y aún así no era capaz de apartar la mirada de ambos chicos. Fue tan sólo cuando Jungkook hizo contacto visual con él que todo entró en moción. Jimin volteó a verlo con una expresión completamente horrorizada en el rostro. Jungkook se apartó rápidamente aferrando con fuerza los mangos de la motocicleta, Suga pudo sentir como el enojo de semanas enteras cobraba fuerza.

—Suga— Jimin quiso correr hacía él, sin embargo, sus piernas no respondieron —N-no es… Suga yo…—.

—¿No es lo que parece? Entonces ilumíname Jimin, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Estábamos conversando nada más, Jungkook ya se iba.

—¿Conversando a milímetros del rostro del otro? Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que me vaya y les de espacio? Sirve que terminan lo que empezaron el otro día.

—¿…Qué?

—Los chupetones Jimin. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta? Y no creas que no sé que el Rolex te lo dio él y no alguno de tus estudiantes.

Jimin al instante llevó su mano al cuello dedicándole una rápida mirada a Jungkook, el menor ya se había ido.

—No... él… eso no... No significó nada Suga, lo juro. Lo aparté en cuanto intentó hacer algo más.

—Y, sin embargo, dejas que te regrese a casa, en moto, para después platicar centímetros el uno del otro, porque seguramente eso es algo que todo el mundo hace con el ex que ya olvidó.

Jimin lo miraba con ojos lloroso, algo que ,por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo efecto en él. Ya estaba tan cansado de todo, en particular de él. Lo único que no se iba era el constante dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

—Quisiera decir que eres un imbécil, pero creo que el único imbécil aquí soy yo por haber creído que podías llegar a amarme.

—Suga no digas eso, por favor. Yo te am…

—Pruébalo. Si de verdad me amas márcale en este instante a Jungkook y dile que no lo amas, que el no es "el amor de tu vida", y dile que te deje en paz.

Jimin abrió los ojos y se tensó. Llevó una mano hacia su bolsillo, sacó su celular, y lo desbloqueó, buscando entre su lista de contactos el nombre de Jeon Jung Kook.

—Yo… no… no lo tengo. No tengo su número de celular— mintió.

—Entonces mírame, mírame a los ojos y júrame que ya no sientes nada por él. Júrame que, lo que sea que haya pasado ese día, no fue tú culpa. Mírame a los ojos y júrame que yo soy el amor de tu vida, y que aún quieres un futuro a mi lado.

—Yo… yo…

—Se acabó.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Esto no va a funcionar. Sólo nos estamos lastimando, y yo… yo ya no puedo Jimin. No puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien y que no me molesta en lo absoluto que estés pensando en alguien más cuando estás conmigo, pretendiendo que no me doy cuenta de ello— Suspiró viéndose completamente abatido —Eres libre de regresar con Jungkook si así lo deseas, yo ya no te lo voy a impedir. Terminamos, oficialmente ya no eres mi problema, ni yo el tuyo—.

Suga pasó a un lado suyo sin querer escuchar lo que el otro fuera a decirle. Era la decisión a la que había llegado y se iba a mantener firme en eso.

—¡Suga! ¡No! ¡Por favor espera!— pudo escuchar como el menor iba corriendo detrás de él rogándole que se quedara, lo ignoró. Ni siquiera lo voltearía a ver —Suga, te lo ruego. Podemos hacer que funcione, dame otra oportunidad. Yo puedo… puedo decirlo... yo… — Jimin paró, más el otro siguió caminando.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y ambos lo sabían, cuando Jimin finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho pudo sentir como varias lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto… Suga— pero el mayor ya se había marchado.


	17. Capítulo XVII

—Desde el inicio, vamos. ¿A eso le llaman un Pas de Bourrée? Es inaceptable. Quiero ver más esfuerzo, la presentación es en unos días— muchos de sus estudiantes se quejaron. Era lo natural, llevaban horas ensayando y querían un descanso. En su experiencia como profesor de baile se había dado cuenta que no podía dejarles descansar hasta que todo saliera a la perfección, cualquier distracción haría que perdieran el ritmo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. ¿En un día normal? Tal vez, pero ahora tenían el tiempo encima por lo que cada minuto era oro. Suspiró y fue al frente, sintiéndose tan agotado como su estudiantes. Hubiera podido aguantar un poco más, el problema es que no había pegado párpado en toda la noche, demasiado ocupado llorando y cuestionandose en qué momento fue que su vida había comenzado a ir mal.

Si era sincero se sentía agotado, estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que la música comenzó, por suerte sus estudiantes no requirieron que les marcara el paso con su ejemplo para comenzar con la coreografía. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar entre ellos, optando mejor por ir revisando uno por uno cuáles eran los pasos que les costaba aún hacer y, si era algo serio, entonces intervendría y ofrecería sesiones individuales a quienes lo requirieran. No era muy fanático de la idea, pero realmente no tenía ninguna prisa de llegar a casa, sin mencionar que quería que la coreografía estuviera lista cuanto antes.

Era inútil, sin importar cuánto tiempo analizara los movimientos de sus estudiantes no podía concentrarse. Al inicio lo había logrado, tomando nota mental de algunas personas con las que iba a tener que hablar después, aunque, conforme más complejos se volvían los pasos de baile, más le costaba mantener el ritmo. No es que no supiera cómo dar su clase, simplemente estaba demasiado abstraído. Varios habían sido los mensajes que le había mandado a Suga, a la vez que llamadas telefónicas, sin embargo, éste había dejado muy en claro que no quería hablar con él al bloquearlo.

Fue entonces cuando Jimin tuvo que recoger la poca dignidad que le quedaba y dejar su teléfono en paz. Lo había arruinado todo, y ahora sí que se había lucido. No debió permitir que Jungkook entrara a su vida así como así, y menos cuando seguía teniendo demasiado sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cauteloso, si hubiera seguido su plan al pie de la letra; si tan sólo se hubiera negado desde un principio. Era plenamente consciente de que una amistad entre él y el joven abogado era algo imposible, no iba a poder suceder, más una pequeña parte de él se mantuvo terca en que debía hacerlo. No entendía porqué la había escuchado, o al menos no deseaba querer entender. No era tan tonto, por lo que ya se había hecho algunas ideas de cuál era la posible explicación para su tan extraño comportamiento, aún así se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

Con Suga fuera del mapa todo se comenzaba a complicar más. Claro que aún se sentía sumamente culpable por todo lo que había sucedido, pero por otra parte… no se sentía tan devastado como el día en que terminó con Jungkook. Esta vez no tenía ganas de refugiarse en los brazos de Hoseok y llorar como magdalena, sin desear otra cosa más que la persona a la que había amado tanto volviera con él.

Ahora era diferente. Extrañaba a Suga, sí, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo aliviado de que su relación finalmente terminara. Si bien el otro chico era justo su tipo, y tal vez si se hubiera esforzado un poco más habría sido capaz de construir algo estable con él, estaba seguro que jamás habría podido ser feliz. Aún con ese pensamiento en mente quería regresar con él, no le gustaba estar así, tan vulnerable y disponible. Necesitaba a Suga de vuelta con él, aunque fuera por motivos tan egoístas como los suyos.

—Profesor— Jimin parpadeó y volteó a ver al joven que le había hablado, sudaba a mares y a penas podía respirar —Perdón que lo interrumpa, es sólo que es la quinta vez que se repite la canción, ¿de verdad tenemos que repetirlo todo?—.

¡¿Quinta?! ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado distraído? Miró al resto, parecían estar más muertos que al inicio. Se mordió el labio, indeciso. No le quedaba de otra más que confiar en que, en alguna de las cuatro veces anteriores, lo habían hecho bien.

—Tómense un descanso de 15 minutos, después lo practicaremos otras 6 veces más y podrán irse a casa.

Nadie se quejó ahora, todos parecían haberse resignado a que ese día no sería fácil. Jimin suspiró y fue hacía sus cosas. Normalmente a esa hora Hoseok le habría mandado un mensaje preguntándole cómo iba su día, al parecer el mayor estaba demasiado ocupado últimamente, por lo que la bandeja de mensajes de Jimin estaba vacía. El joven suspiró mientras buscaba un contacto en particular, sólo para llevarse la nula sorpresa de que el otro joven seguía teniéndolo bloqueado.

Si quería verlo entonces tendría que ir a su trabajo y esperar hasta que terminara su turno, entonces podría invitarlo a tomar unas copas, llevarlo a su apartamento y… Jimin parpadeo horrorizado al darse cuenta de las cosas en las que estaba pensando. Hacer eso no era muy diferente a lo que Jungkook y Taehyung habían hecho. Con cierto pesar se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo que tanto le había lastimado en un inicio, en lugar de pensar en cómo recuperar a Suga tenía que pensar en cómo ofrecerle la disculpa que el mayor tanto merecía. Jimin había intentado con todo su ser amarlo, a pesar de ello había resultado inútil. Al inicio pensó que nadie podía juzgarlo por intentarlo, pero la situación se le había salido por completo de las manos.

Un mensaje irrumpió sus pensamientos, tenía la ligera esperanza de que se tratara del chico en el que tanto había estado pensando, sin embargo, recibió una amarga sorpresa al ver que solamente se trataba de Jungkook. Estaba enfadado con el joven abogado. No solo lo había puesto en aquella terrible posición, sino que también había tenido el completo descaro de abandonarlo a su suerte en el momento más crítico. A los ojos de Jimin ya no sólo era un maldito mentiroso, sino también un cobarde. El bailarín preferían cien veces más morirse antes que volver con él.

Muy en contra de sus deseos se encontró examinando por arriba el mensaje que le mandó, primer error. Lo iba a pasar por alto, de no ser por algo que había llamado su atención.

_¿A qué te refieres con que se la comió entera? (1:30 p.m.) _

_Me refiero a que se la comió entera (1:31 p.m.) _

_Estoy en shock, honestamente (1:32 p.m.) _

_Quiero decir, ya sabía que el gato de Taehyung era un goloso, pero esto es otro nivel (1:33 p.m) _

Jimin sintió como una sonrisita comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Negó con fuerza. Tenía que seguir enojado con él, ¿Cómo era posible que cayera tan fácil en los juegos del otro?. Por esa misma razón era que su relación con Suga se había ido por completo al caño, tenía que poner distancia lo más pronto posible. Si eso había pasado sin que el joven abogado se hubiese esforzando, no quería pensar en qué ocurriría el día en que de verdad pusiera empeño en tratar de conquistarlo. Claramente no sucedería nada, Jimin no iba a permitirlo, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Por un largo momento se quedó observando el contacto de su ex mientras tenía su dedo encima de la opción de bloquear. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero terminó rindiéndose. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía el otro iría a su trabajo a exigirle una explicación y, honestamente, no quería darle ningún motivo para que fuera a verle.

_¿Estás libre hoy Minnie? (1:40 p.m.) _

Jimin estuvo a nada de lanzar su celular hacia el otro lado del salón, se contuvo.

—Vete al carajo Jungkook— murmuró mientras guardaba furiosamente su celular de vuelta en su bolsa.

—¿Todo bien profesor?

El rubio alzó su vista rápidamente y notó como algunas de sus alumnas lo miraban preocupadas.

—Lo siento, todo está bien. Tomen sus posiciones de nuevo, vamos a retomar las prácticas ya— las tres chicas asintieron y, obedientes, fueron a sus lugares. Los demás alumnos, al verlas, siguieron su ejemplo y pronto estuvieron listos para reanudar la clase. Jimin tenía que admitir, algo conmovido, que era muy evidente que muchos de ello se habían percatado de su humor particular de ese día y estaban haciendo lo posible por no fastidiarle más. Se lamentaba todas aquellas veces en las que se había arrepentido de aceptar ese grupo, era de los mejores que le había tocado hasta ahora. Tal vez no era el más talentoso, pero todos y todas eran maravillosos seres humanos. A veces uno tenía que trabajar con lo que tenía, ya habían hecho un considerable avance, lo que llenaba de orgullo al rubio. A este ritmo era posible que se volvieran igual de buenos que la clase de la tarde, sólo era cuestión de práctica.

Jimin se dio a la labor de compensar el esfuerzo de sus alumnos enfocádose por completo en la clase, por lo que el resto de la hora todo resultó mucho más fluído que al inicio. Dentro de poco todos se encontraban guardando sus cosas, dispuestos a ir a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Jimin se encontraba descansando y meditando acerca de la siguiente clase. Si hubiera estado un poquito más abstraído entonces la conversación que algunas de sus alumnas sostenían hubiera pasado por completo desapercibida para él, gracias al cielo fue un nombre el que logró traerlo de vuelta al plano real.

—Lo juro Suni, Choi es todo un caballero. Estoy segura de que es el indicado para mí.

¿Choi? Jimin estaba bastante seguro de que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. Apretó los ojos intentando recordar de qué le sonaba. Finalmente pudo traer de vuelta un recuerdo que, hasta ese momento, le había parecido irrelevante. Hace algunas semanas Jin le había contado de los rumores que se habían esparcido sobre él, y el nombre de Choi había salido a colación. Jimin no estaba en lo absoluto orgulloso de sí mismo por haber escuchado la conversación entera, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Sun Hee, disculpa, no era mi intención escuchar su conversación, pero hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo. Es sobre tu novio, Choi.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué sucede?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Namjoon, en serio no sabes cómo lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte ya, por favor. Fui yo quien te ofreció quedarte en mi departamento por un tiempo. Lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo.— el menor le sonrió a Jin mientras seguía buscando la llave de la puerta. Suga probablemente ya se había ido al trabajo, así que la puerta seguramente tenía seguro.

—Aún así me siento mal, no tenías que tomarte la molestia.

—Ni lo menciones, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti— en un acto de torpeza dejó caer las llaves al suelo, provocando que se perdiera la reacción del otro al escucharle hablar. La expresión de Jin era de total aflicción.

Cuando Namjoon se incorporó, encontrando finalmente la llave del apartamento, la cara de Jin volvía a ser neutral. Orgulloso de su hallazgo introdujo la llave dentro de la perilla y luego giró para poder entrar. Grande fue su frustración cuando, después de escuchar el clic y tratar de empujar la puerta, ésta no cediera. El barista chasqueó la lengua y sacó la llave, analizandola para asegurarse de que fuera la indicada. Volvió a intentarlo una segunda vez, ahora girando la llave hacia la dirección contraria, teniendo éxito para su sorpresa. Eso sólo podía significar que Suga no había cerrado la puerta al salir, algo muy poco común en él. Dejó pasar primero a Jin, quien entró algo cabizbajo a la residencia, para después seguirlo.

—Seguramente Suga ya se fue a trabajar, así que tenemos el lugar para noso… ¿Suga?— y en efecto, en una de las camas, completamente derrumbado y con la expresión de un hombre rendido ante la vida, se encontraba el de menor estatura de los tres —¿Qué haces aquí?—.

El chico al inicio no reaccionó, demasiado perdido en la inmensidad de su propia existencia como para reconocer a los dos intrusos. Lentamente dirigió su vista hacia los recién llegados, y Namjoon no pudo evitar notar que había algo mal con él. Era algo típico que el chico luciera como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado, era la eterna expresión que el rubio llevaba en el rostro. Esta vez, sin embargo, parecía que habían sido arrollado por su propia madre después de haberle confesado que era adoptado y que no había traído más que desgracias a la familia. No parecía estar molesto, sólo se veía exhausto y, hasta cierto punto, triste.

—¿Estás bien?

Suga se incorporó, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia Jin, quien al notar el estado del rubio comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.

—Hola Suga, disculpa la intrusión, pensamos que no iba a haber nadie.

El chico asintió y se puso de pie.

—Entonces me voy— tomó algunas cosas guardandolas con cierta desgana en sus bolsillos —Lavan las sábanas—.

Namjoon no reaccionó ante el comentario, sintiéndose más preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

—N-No es necesario, puedes quedarte si quieres yo puedo dormir en él…

—Namjoon no— Suga intervino antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más y salió en silencio. No hubo un portazo, ni siquiera gritos coléricos después de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él. Namjoon hubiera preferido cualquiera de esas dos opciones, ya que sabía cómo lidiar con ello, esta nueva etapa de Suga, en cambio, lo tenía completamente desconcertado.

—¿Está bien?— habló finalmente Jin después de un silencio que pareció durar años aunque no pasaron ni 3 minutos.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé— comentó el otro mientras se rascaba la nuca —Esto es completamente nuevo para mí—.

—Tal vez deberías ir detrás de él y preguntarle.

Namjoon se quedó en silencio contemplando aquella opción, pronto la descartó. Suga siempre había odiado que lo forzaran a hablar de temas personales, si te quería contar algo entonces él lo haría en el momento y en la profundidad que él quisiera. Las pocas veces que el castaño había tratado de interrogarlo más a fondo sobre sus problemas tan sólo había resultado en que se enfadara con él. Quería ayudarlo más que nada en el mundo, pero era consciente que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era darle espacio.

—No, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Por ahora será mejor dejarlo solo.

—Si tu lo dices…

—¿Tienes hambre?

Jin lo miró, aún si se hubiera negado su estómago lo traicionó rugiendo con fuerza ante la posibilidad de ingerir alguna clase de alimento. Jin se sonrojó causando que una tremenda calidez se expandiera por todo el cuerpo de Namjoon, sonrió tiernamente.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Perdón, es que por la prisa no tuve tiempo ni de desayunar.

—No te preocupes— comentó Namjoon mirándolo fijamente —Nos preparare algo de comer— por el momento su prioridad era la comida, ya después trataría de platicar con él.

Tardó en decidir qué sería lo que comerían ese día, finalmente optó por algo sencillo; quería impresionar a Jin, pero tampoco quería probocarle una intoxicación. Ya con todo listo se puso manos a la obra, tarareando levemente mientras se movía por el lugar cortando y pelando algunas cosas mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera. Sintió la mirada de Jin sobre su nuca, por lo que volteo a mirarlo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Cocinando, ¿no es obvio?

—Namjoon, es una completa falta de respeto que llames a eso cocinar.

El menor se sintió ligeramente herido ante eso, era consciente de que no era Gordon Ramsay, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Creía que su habilidad para cocinar había mejorado con el tiempo ya que Suga ya no se quejaba tanto como antes, y hasta parecía disfrutar a veces de lo que le preparaba. Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si el rubio simplemente ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su comida que comenzaba a saberle bien.

—¿Y tú lo harías mejor?— pésima pregunta, Jin claro que podía hacerlo mejor.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?— al decir eso infló su pecho con orgullo. Namjoon tenía su ego herido, aún así le alegraba haber sido capaz de traer al antiguo Jin de vuelta, aunque sea por unos momentos.

—Tal vez deberías darme clases de cocina entonces.

—Tal vez.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio.

—Me siento algo mal por haber hecho que Suga se fuera de esa manera, ¿de verdad no quieres hablarle? Puedo quedarme en otro lugar.

—No, está bien, en serio. Ya platicaré con él cuando vuelva— Jin se mordió el labio inferior sin estar del todo convencido con aquello. Namjoon pasaba su vista del mayor a la cacerola que tenía en las manos, asegurandose que ninguno de los dos quedara descuidado —Por cierto Jin, sabes que eres más que bienvenido a quedarte, pero me gustaría que me explicaras mejor qué fue lo que pasó—.

—No era mi intención preocuparte.

—No, no te disculpes— Namjoon suspiró mientras pensaba mejor lo que quería decir a continuación —Es sólo que no sueles ser así, quiero saber si hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudarte—.

Jin lo miró sintiendo como varias emociones lo atravesaban, tenía que poner distancia entre él y Namjoon lo más pronto posible. No quería arrastrar a alguien más en todo ese problema, y menos a él.

—Aprecio mucho el sentimiento, pero no es de tu incumbencia Namjoon. Creo que mientras menos te involucres será mejor— miró hacia las camas —Tal vez fue mala idea venir aquí, debería irme—.

—¡No!— el repentino cambio de actitud tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes. El menor aclaró su garganta —Quiero decir, no te vayas. Disculpa, no quería incomodarte, entiendo si no quieres hablar— miró sus manos —Pero si necesitas a alguien que al menos te escuche, aquí estoy Jin. No tienes porque lidiar con todo esto solo—.

Y cómo le hubiera encantado objetar a Jin, por supuesto que tenía que lidiar con esto solo. Ya era vergüenza suficiente el no ser capaz de resolver sus propios problemas, que alguien más viniera y lo llevara de la manita como si de un bebé se tratase era todavía peor. Aún así se sintió conmovido por Namjoon. El joven era demasiado dulce con él, no se merecía a un amigo tan atento. Tenía que desaparecer de su vida lo más pronto posible antes de que arruinara eso también y fuera Namjoon quien acabara abandonandolo. Era lo mejor para los dos, por el momento, sin embargo, se mantendría a su lado.

—Gracias Namjoon, en serio. No sabes como desearía que todo el mundo fuera como tú.

—No me suena a una buena idea. Conmigo el país acabaría en una crisis económica en cuestión de nada.

—Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Tienes todo el potencial para hacer grandes cosas, lo único que te falta es motivación.

Namjoon rió amargamente.

—¿De qué sirve hacer grandes cosas si al final terminaré olvidando todo?

—¿Por qué habrías de olvidarlo? Si es algo muy importante entonces se quedará contigo por siempre. No menosprecies las cosas que haces.

—Ya está lista la comida— Namjoon le sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran —¿Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana Taehyung no había despertado con la misma energía de siempre. Si era sincero no se sentía capaz de sonreír como solía hacer, ni siquiera para tratar de calmar a sus alumnos, quienes habían estado sumamente tensos durante toda la clase debido a los constantes arranques del profesor cada vez que alguien respondía algo mal o sencillamente no sabía la respuesta.

Cuando se trataba de asuntos de la escuela el joven siempre se había considerado alguien frío y estricto, sin embargo, últimamente se había sorprendido a sí mismo. Tampoco podía esperar mucho cuando todo en su vida parecía estarse yendo por la borda, sin mencionar el hecho de tener que levantarse todos los días a las 6:00 de la mañana con resacas de muerte. Ese día en particular su cabeza le dolía más que de costumbre, por lo que su humor era aún peor. Para suerte suya ,y de todos aquellos que tenían clase con él ese día, la universidad había cancelado todas las clases restantes debido a un evento cultural que se daría dentro de las instalaciones y al cual se estaba invitando a que todos participaran.

En otras circunstancias Taehyung lo hubiera considerado, pero la opción de regresar a su apartamento a dormir le resultaba más atractiva, caminó hacia su coche arrastrando los pies. Estaba en modo automático, por lo que el trayecto de la universidad a su apartamento resultó algo difuso, no era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado, pero lo había hecho y eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Hogar… dulce hogar— dijo con un tono monótono y entró mientras se frotaba los ojos, en serio tenía que dejar de tomar entre semana. No importaba que tan miserable pudiera llegar a sentirse, nada valía la pena lo suficiente como para sacrificar su bienestar físico de esa manera.

Era algo triste que lo primero que pensara al escuchar que había alguien más en la casa fue que alguien había entrado a robar. Jamás pasó por su mente que podría tratarse de Jungkook, debido principalmente a que al joven abogado ni siquiera parecía vivir ahí. Fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir que en efecto se trataba de él, quien sacaba cosas del cuarto que compartían para llevarlas a otro.

—Kookie… llegaste temprano.

Jungkook ni siquiera volteó a verlo decidido a terminar con su labor lo más pronto posible.

—Me desocupé antes y tenía unas cosas que hacer aquí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?— comentó Taehyung con algo de curiosidad mientras se recargaba contra el marco de una de las puertas. Su intención era lucir como un modelo, pero debido a que le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie terminó pareciendo otra cosa. Jungkook no comentó nada al respecto.

—Desempacando, Jimin ya me mandó el resto de mis cosas.

—Me sorprende que se haya tomado tanto tiempo en hacerlo. Yo lo habría hecho en cuanto hubiese regresado a vivir ahí.

—Tampoco es que sea su responsabilidad asegurarse de que tenga todas mis cosas. Lo más probable es que las haya guardado en algún lugar y se le hayan olvidado hasta hace poco.

O estaba esperando a que tú fueras por ellas. Taehyung de verdad quiso agregar aquel comentario, pero no tenía la suficiente energía como para iniciar un drama. Caminó hacía su cuarto, dispuesto a tumbarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo, hasta que su cerebro terminó de procesar algo que por poco pasó por alto.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué lo estás guardando en ese cuarto? ¿No sería mejor que las pusieras en el nuestro? es más práctico.

—¿Nuestro cuarto? No recuerdo que hayamos acordado compartir cuarto.

—Pues no, pero si duermes conmigo todos los días eso ya lo vuelve nuestro cuarto, aunque no se haya dicho.

Jungkook asintió con los labios apretados.

—Es que... me gusta más este, así que pensé en comenzar a dormir en él.

—Me hubieras dicho antes, deja mover mis cosas también.

—No hay necesidad— El joven se opuso casi de inmediato —Quiero decir, te ves demasiado cansado y tienes muchas cosas, mejor quédate en tu cuarto. No hace mucha diferencia el lugar donde durmamos si vivimos bajo el mismo techo, además, sería un desperdicio no usar el cuarto que te pedí cuando me mudé—.

Taehyung no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse, en serio estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con todo eso. Claro que el dormir separados iba a hacer una gran diferencia. Cuando lo hacían Taehyung, al menos, llegaba a darse cuenta de cuando el menor salía en la madrugada, pero ahora ni siquiera esos momentos iba a tener, ¿tanto así quería evitarlo?

—Lo prometiste...— susurró el mayor

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Tienes razón, igual puedo visitarte si me siento solo.

Jungkook se rió con nerviosismo, dejando en claro que la idea no le emocionaba en lo absoluto.

Taehyung nuevamente iba a retirarse para ir a dormir cuando recordó algo más. No tenía mucho caso pero...

—Por cierto Jungkook, ¿qué otro día tienes libre?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque aún está pendiente la cena con mis padres.

Jungkook soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Taehyung, deja el tema ya por favor. No quiero ir a cenar con tus padres, entiendelo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te cuesta hacer eso por mí? De verdad quiero formalizar nuestra relación Jungkook, ¿Tú no?

Jungkook se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ya te dije que no, es demasiado pronto. Deja de hacer berrinche.

Había algunas cosas que Taehyung no toleraba en la vida, sin importar que tan mal se encontrara: 1) que la gente doblara las páginas de los libros, y 2) que le dijeran que estaba haciendo un berrinche. Adoptó una postura más firme que antes, aunque al otro pareció no importarle.

—¿Berrinche? Jungkook, jamás te he pedido _nada_ desde que nos conocimos, y aún así te he dado todo. Primera vez que te pido algo, que ni siquiera es tan complicado, ¿y me tratas de esta manera?.

—Taehyung, si me dabas cosas con la idea de que fuera a pagártelas después, tal vez no debiste haberme dado nada en primer lugar. No te pedí que lo hicieras— comentó el otro mientras buscaba algo en una caja —No estoy listo para conocer a tus padres, no me voy a sentir cómodo, así que no iré. Superalo—.

—Jungkook, tú…

—Voy a salir, quedé de ir a tomar algo con Namjoon.— se incorporó mientras limpiaba sus manos en su pantalón.

—No te atrevas a…

—No me esperes despierto, adiós— y, sin dejar que el otro pudiera siquiera terminar lo que estaba por decir, se fue. Taehyung se quedó con la boca abierta al haber sido interrumpido a mitad de su oración, se asomó por la ventana para ver como el menor se iba con el mismo gesto. Era increíble, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo a Jungkook? Taehyung sabía desde el inicio que no tenía caso, aún si el joven hubiera aceptado hubiese sido casi imposible localizar a sus padres, debido mayormente a que la vida amorosa de su hijo no podría importarles menos, al igual que nada relacionado a él. Aún así se había hecho esperanzas de que finalmente Jungkook aceptara, que le diera aunque sea una pequeña prueba de que todo aquello no era tan unilateral como el profesor de arte comenzaba a sospechar.

La casa de repente comenzó a sentirse terriblemente vacía, cuando eso pasaba Taehyung terminába ahogándose en su propia miseria. No quería pasar por eso, no otra vez, necesitaba la compañía de alguien urgentemente y si no iba a ser Jungkook entonces alguien más se la tendría que proporcionar. Sacó su celular y rápidamente le marcó a Jin con la esperanza de que fuera a estar desocupado. El otro día finalmente le había contestado, lo que significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que volviera a hacerlo.

—¿Bueno?

Taehyung suspiró aliviado.

—Jinnie— cantó con un tono completamente derrotado —¿Estás ocupado? Estaba pensando que podríamos vernos en algún lugar y...—.

—Lo siento, estoy con Namjoon en su apartamento. No podré salir contigo por un tiempo.

Taehyung pasó una mano por su cara terminando en su cabello, el cual jaló con fuerza.

—¿Tu también? ¿En qué momento se volvió tan popular?.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Taehyung estaba seguro de que no estaba loco, al menos no aún, Jungkook le había dicho que iba a ver a Namjoon. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde había ido su novio.

—….

—¿Estás bien? Si realmente necesitas que vaya puedo cancelar y...— Taehyung colgó y se echó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Comenzó a reír, por supuesto que Jungkook no estaba donde dijo que estaría. El mayor había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerle, aún cuando todas las señales estaban ahí: la colonia, el que se desapareciera por horas a algún paradero desconocido, sin mencionar su falta de apetito sexual. Aquella pequeña epifanía le causó un tremendo mal sabor de boca. ¿En serio iba a acabar de esa manera? ¿Jungkook haciéndole a Taehyung lo que en un primer lugar había dado origen a su relación?

Estaba cansado, muerto. Cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente provocaba que se sintiera cada vez más miserable, lo que sólo empeoraba su latente dolor de cabeza. Taehyung quería dejar de sentir. No quería estar deprimido, y tampoco quería que le siguiera doliendo la cabeza, ¿qué mejor solución para los males que el alcohol?. Pronto se encontró ansiando con fuerza algo que lo noqueara por completo, hace un momento se había prometido jamás volverlo a hacer, pero lo necesitaba. Tomada su decisión se puso de pie, saliendo rápidamente hacia su destino. Si el día anterior se había puesto como piñata, hoy no descansaría hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debido al pequeño evento que se había dado en su apartamento más temprano ese día, Suga había decidido sí ir a trabajar, aún cuando no tuviera la suficiente estabilidad emocional como para hacerlo. Su plan original había sido platicar con Namjoon, en cuanto éste llegara, sobre su ruptura con Jimin; sacar algunas cosas y, tal vez, tomar algunos tragos. Todo su plan se vio frustrado en el momento que Jin entró a la ecuación. Nunca en su vida Suga se había sentido tan fastidiado por la presencia del mayor, el saber que entre esos dos había algo con potencial de funcionar... simplemente se sintió en la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, no queriendo que la vida le restregara el éxitos de otras personas en la cara cuando sentía que todo se estaba yendo a la basura para él.

Aún cuando había logrado escapar, el mundo exterior terminó siendo mucho más cruel de lo que esperaba. No llevaba ni una cuadra cuando tres parejas completamente melosas pasaron a su lado haciendo que sangre hirviera. Hubo de todo, personas, animales, hasta objetos, todos parecían tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida, alguien que los hiciera felices, y Suga simplemente no lo toleraba. Incluso las manchas que intentaba quitar con todas sus fuerzas venían en par. En algún momento simplemente se resignó y apoyó su cabeza en contra de la mesa. ¿Qué importaba que su cara ahora apestara a trapo viejo? ¿o que varios clientes le estuvieran dedicando miradas raras? Suga estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para que le importara.

Fue en el momento en que comenzó a considerar simplemente quedarse ahí y permitir que su cuerpo se volviera uno con la mesa que una mano gentil se posó sobre su hombro. Suga tan sólo movió su cara ligeramente para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Estás bien hijo?

—Sí jefe, sólo me aseguraba de que la mesa funcionara bien— comentó con un tono amargo mientras volvía a ponerse de cara contra esta —Hm sí, todo en orden. Es una mesa— el hombre lo vio con una ceja alzada provocando que Suga soltara un suspiro —No es un buen día, eso es todo. Prometo que no dejaré que siga afectando mi trabajo—.

—Te la compraría, pero llevas toda la noche así. Si fuera verdad entonces no estarías tratando de limpiar la mesa con tu cara.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces?— no había sido su intención sonar tan brusco, menos cuando era su jefe con quién estaba hablando, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. El hombre por su lado sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta y sacó un cartel mostrandoselo a Suga. El chico tardó un rato en entender lo que le estaba proponiendo —Ah no, todo menos eso—.

—Podría ayudar.

—No veo cómo manera cantar frente a un grupo de extraños me ayude a sentirme mejor.

—Puede que solo haya visto la letra de una de tus canciones hijo, pero me dio la impresión de que podía ver un pedazo de ti en ella. Tal vez hablar no sea lo tuyo, quizá lo que necesitas es dejar de traerlos de adorno, subirte a ese escenario y sacarlo todo.

Suga rodó los ojos.

—Sólo hace esto porque quiere atraer más clientes.

—Y no niego que ese sea uno de los motivos— admitió el hombre sin ninguna clase de vergüenza —Pero también porque estoy preocupado por ti, creeme. Si te digo que esto podría ayudar es porque en serio lo creo—.

Suga miró al hombre y luego al flyer. No le terminaba de gustar la idea.

—No tengo nada preparado.

—Entonces improvisa.

—¿Qué? Nunca lo he hecho, sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea.

—Hay una primera vez para todo, anda— Suga pudo haberse resistido, el agarre del hombre no era tan fuerte. Aún así dejó que lo llevara hasta el escenario. Al ver que alguien subía muchas personas lo voltearon a ver y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, expectantes de lo que iba a pasar.

—No quiero.

—Una vez en el escenario ya no puedes bajar, política del negocio hijo.

Política sus huevos, se la acababa de inventar. Respiró hondo y negó. Ya daba igual, no había manera de que perdiera su dignidad más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Bien podría ser el golpe final para acabar con su miseria de una vez por todas. Su jefe no se molestó en presentarlo, lo cual agradecía, quería hacer el ridículo en anonimato. El tono comenzó y Suga cerró los ojos mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente para componer una canción mínimamente decente.

_Al inicio todo iba bien_

_Con momentos buenos y malos _

_Pero de repente, ambos nos cansamos_

_Del desperdicio de emociones sin sentido_

La voz grave de Suga sorprendió a varios que al instante tornaron su atención hacia el escenario. Entre ellos se encontraba Taehyung, quien miraba curioso a Suga.

_Sin parar estamos en este sube y baja _

_Ahora estoy harto de esto, harto de esto_

_Sin parar estamos en este sube y baja _

_Estamos cansados, cansado el uno del otro_

_¿Fue la pequeña discusión el comienzo? _

_El momento en que me volví más pesado que tú_

_Tal vez me volví más codicioso y traté de encajar contigo_

Suga siempre supo eso, que no tenía caso y sin embargo… amaba a Jimin tanto. Hasta el día de hoy lo hacía, lo extrañaba de una manera enfermiza tanto que varias veces se sorprendió deseando que estuviera su lado aún cuando no le pudiera corresponder.

_Era amor_

_y la palabra amor en sí se expresa sola_

_¿Habrá alguna necesidad de repetirlo? _

_Ambos estamos cansados y aferrados a la misma carta_

_si es así, entonces…_

Sus ojos, su pequeña y hermosa nariz, su sonrisa, la forma de sus labios, su cabello, su cuerpo. La manera en que sus ojos se convertían en lunas cuando sonreía o como brillaban cuando se emocionaba al hablar de algo que le apasionara. La manera en que bailaba, las veces en que se preocupaba, las veces que reía, que lloraba, que se enojaba. Suga lo extrañaba, extrañaba todo, absolutamente todo de Jimin. Si bien lo había lastimado, en su momento lo había hecho tan feliz, aún cuando todavía no eran pareja. Todo aquello que tanto había amado y anhelado al final había tenido que dejarlo ir.

_Muy bien_

_Un repetitivo juego del sube y baja _

_Ahora intento ponerle fin _

_Muy bien _

_Estoy harto de este juego del sube y baja _

_Alguien tiene que bajar de aquí_

_Aunque ninguno de nosotros pueda _

_No nos miremos para ver_

_Quién se baja primero de aquí _

_No alarguemos más esto_

_Nuestros corazones nos guiarán_

_Tomemos ahora la decisión de bajar o no_

_De este epetitivo sube y baja_

_Detengámoslo ahora _

Todo el mundo lo escuchaba en silencio cantar, Taehyung podía detectar algo familiar en toda aquella canción que le impedía apartar su mirada de Suga. Puede que se estuviera reflejando demasiado, pero sentía que lograba comprender cuál era el sentimiento que Suga intentaba transmitir, se sentía algo cautivado.

_Si ya no sentimos nada por el otro_

_Si ya no pensamos en nosotros _

_¿Por qué seguimos arrastrando esto? _

_Si ya no sientes nada por mi_

_Estar en la cima de este sube y baja es peligroso_

_Así que ya no pienses en mí nunca más_

¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué se seguía aferrando a él? Suga cantaba cada estrofa como si estuviera hablando con Jimin, como si el menor alguna vez lo fuera a escuchar, como si fuera a volver por el simple hecho de que lo quería. Suga estaba agotado.

_Espera, espera_

_Estoy caminando sobre este sube y baja sin ti _

_Espera, espera_

_Como al principio, cuando no estabas aquí_

_Espera, espera_

_Camino sobre este sube y baja ahora que no estás en él_

_Espera, espera_

_Me bajo de este sube y baja sin ti_

Cómo desearía que eso fuera tan sencillo como lo cantaba, respiró hondo al notar que la canción había llegado a su fin. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer. Todo el mundo lo aclamaban y apoyaban al haber adorado por completo su canción. Suga, sin embargo, no le dio la menor importancia, de alguna manera el haber cantado eso provocó que se sintiera peor que antes.

—Excelente trabajo hijo— en algún momento el hombre había llegado su lado.

—¿Ya puedo regresar al trabajo?

Pudo notar como su jefe suspiraba y asentía. Al instante Suga escapó, bajando por el lado donde había menos personas, muchos aún así lo detuvieron para felicitarlo o tratar de entablar conversación con él. Lo que no duró mucho puesto que, gracias a su actitud apática, la gente poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en él. Llegó sano y salvo a la barra, en dónde los únicos que se le acercaban eran aquellos que querían una bebida, pensó que su noche sería pacífica, o al menos eso deseaba. Resultó ser imposible en el momento en que una voz bastante familiar atrajo su atención.

—Otra jarra por favor.

Suga lo miró y al instante quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

—De todas las malditas personas que viven en esta ciudad tenías que ser tú a quien me encontrara esta noche, perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Taehyung le sonrió juguetonamente, aunque el gesto no alcanzó tus ojos.

—Me gustó tu canción, supongo que no te está yendo bien con tu vida amorosa.

—Wow, ¡acaso es el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes presente aquí hoy?— Suga lo miró a los ojos y pudo sentir un temblor recorrer su cuerpo ante lo extraño que lucía Taehyung. La sonrisa pomposa de siempre estaba ahí, pero todo lo demás se había desvanecido por completo. Aquel chico fastidioso al que conocía parecía no ser más que la cáscara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano.

—Sólo di mi opinión, pero en serio, me gustó. No pude evitar reflejarme con algunas partes— Suga lograba hacerse una idea de porqué —Y, aunque, no hacías mucho fue una presentación sumamente hechizante, no pude apartar mis ojos de ti en lo que duró. Me atrevería a decir que hasta me enamoré—.

Suga asintió. De acuerdo.

—¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?

—Cerveza o Vodka o los dos al mismo tiempo.

Alguien tenía muchas ganas de entrar en un coma etílico esa noche, cerveza sería. No quería ser el responsable de que muriera. Dentro de poco le entregó su bebida a Taehyung quien la recibió con gratitud, observó el líquido por unos momentos.

—No está envenenado ni nada ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué querría envenenarte?

—Por el mismo motivo que me golpearias en un supermercado.

Suga soltó un bufido mientras tomaba un vaso vacío y lo limpiaba con un trapo.

—Ya superalo.

—Imposible, dañaste mi hermosa y perfecta cara, uno no se recupera tan fácil de eso.

—Sigue de ridículo y te daré otro puñetazo.

Taehyung llevó una mano a su mentón mientras pensaba en algo.

—Tentador... acepto, pero sólo si me invitas un café antes— le guiñó un ojo —Aunque he de confesar que soy más de mordidas— Taehyung estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Si Jungkook lo estaba engañando, ¿por qué el no? No perdía nada.

—Ni siquiera te gusta el café— Suga ignoró el resto del comentario.

—¿Mande?

—Que a ti no te gusta el café.

La actitud arrogante de Taehyung se desvaneció siendo reemplazada por genuina sorpresa.

—Tú… ¿lo recuerdas?.

—Pues sí— Suga lo miró temblando —Ya deja de mirarme así, me están dando escalofríos—.

Taehyung parpadeó y negó volviendo en sí. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Así que… ¿te gustó mi canción, eh?. No pensé que fuera tu estilo— Por más que le desagradara necesitaba cúmplidos y reconocimiento, y Taehyung parecía estar muy dispuesto a dárselos.

—Es mi gusto culposo— admitió —Es sólo que me parece fascinante, el hip hop quiero decir. Para cualquiera que no conozca del tema pensará que no se trata más que de un género musical vulgar, pero si te pones analizar a fondo muchas de las letras de estas canciones hablan de todo lo que está mal con la sociedad. Sin mencionar que es una respuesta cultural a la opresión histórica, al racismo. Fue la manera en que varias comunidades marginadas, en particular en Estados Unidos, fueron capaces de entrar en contacto entre ellas. Considero que es una de las maneras más pacíficas de revolución social a través de la música—.

Suga abrió los ojos completamente en shock, no esperaba en lo mínimo esa respuesta.

—Conoces mucho del tema.

—Por supuesto, tengo qué, soy profesor de arte. En lo que a mí concierne la música entra en esa categoría— comentó mientras jugaba con su bebida —Claro que de este sé más porque es algo que me ha interesado debido al fuerte vínculo que tiene con temas sociales. No porque considere que otras formas de arte no puedan tener los mismos efectos, pero sus raíces son, sin duda, lo que más me fascina—.

Una charla amena se formó entre ambos jóvenes, quienes, poco a poco, fueron descubriendo que tenían bastante en común. Por primera vez en ese noche Suga fue capaz de olvidar a Jimin, aunque sea por unos minutos.

—¿Sabes?, no eres tan idiota como pensé que eras.

—Eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho en todos los años que llevamos de conocernos.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Hola, esperamos que les esté gustando Lost Stars tanto como a nosotras. Sólo queremos decirles que los días de actualización son los viernes, y que este fic está escrito en colaboración con PaladinBunny (Perfil de Wattpad) ;)**

**También queremos aprovechar para compartirles la playlist del fic que, aunque corta, está hecha con mucho amor y dedicación, e invitarlos a revisar los enlaces de referencia para los personajes y sus apartamentos. 3**

**Playlist: ** playlist?list=PLJl9GN18Vfr9pC9NKyhznh3_oIn8e8bR7

**Referencia personajes: ** /v9Cc0KHajX

**Referencia apartamentos: ** /boq8VWvZiX

**PD: Suga, en la cuarta escena del capítulo de hoy, cantó Seesaw. Para la traducción nos basamos en dos videos subtitulados, uno realizado por el canal Minomusic y otro elaborado por HeartD.**

**Minomusic:** watch?v=o3t96AHe2Bk

**HeartD:** watch?v=Qs84uVjGe0o


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Últimamente habían muy pocas novedades en la vida de Taehyung. En un día normal él se levantaría para encontrar que estaba solo en casa, se haría algo de desayunar, limpiaría un poco y se pondría en marcha al trabajo. Había días en los que llegaba a encontrarse con Jungkook, aunque el gusto no le duraba mucho pues, en cuanto el menor lo veía, se apresuraba en terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para poder salir cuanto antes. En ambas situaciones Taehyung terminaría su día en aquel bar, donde tomaría hasta desmayarse, forzando a Suga a que se encargara de que llegara sano y salvo a su apartamento. Era algo extraño que el rubio conociera su dirección, pero asumió que, en su estado de embriaguez, se la había dado y por eso no lo recordaba. En serio agradecía que fuera Suga quien cuidara de él, no era alguien de plena de confianza, pero era mejor que estar a merced de un desconocido.

Recordar la noche anterior trajo de vuelta a su memoria otro problema que se estaba volviendo una constante en su día a día: las resacas. No dudaba que, para ese punto, ya tuviera más de un problema en el hígado por la cantidad exagerada de alcohol que consumía, sin embargo, lo que estaba más presente en ese momento eran aquellos terribles dolores de cabeza y mareos que hacían que su humor, que de por sí ya era malo, empeorara.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, como si de alguna manera eso fuera a hacer que todos los males de su vida desaparecieran. Y por 'todos' se refería a absolutamente todo. Tal vez sí lo hacía con la suficiente fuerza Jungkook mágicamente aparecería en su cama, dispuesto a hacer lo que Taehyung quisiera; Jin volvería a la universidad, quitándole toda la carga de trabajo extra que tenía, y sus padres le marcarían para pedirle perdón por todas las cosas que no hicieron por él, para luego proponerle que salieran a algún lugar para tener un momento de familia como siempre había deseado.

Lo único que logró fue que, al abrirlos, viera ligeramente borroso. Ninguna de las fantasías con las que se había hecho ilusiones se hizo realidad. Al parecer, el único placer que iba a tener esa mañana era su tazón de cereal, aunque éste comenzaba a fastidiarle. Taehyung nunca había sido fanático de comer lo mismo tantas veces seguidas, le gustaba variar de vez en cuando, pero no tenía la energía suficiente para ponerse a crear platillos. Tendría que conformarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se trataba sólo de la comida, en general odiaba la rutina con todo su ser, siempre lo hacía entrar en modo automático, y si tomaba tanto era porque se sentía miserable. Necesitaba algo nuevo pronto o se iba a volver loco.

Con aquello en mente salió de su habitación, dispuesto a comer o tomar algo que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor. Quizá ese fue el motivo por el que reaccionó como lo hizo. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero en cuanto vio a Jungkook, quién desayunaba apresuradamente, sintió como su paciencia llegaba al límite.

—¿A dónde vas?

Jungkook se sobresaltó y lo miró, claramente no esperaba que el otro estuviera despierto a esa hora.

—Buenos días, te levantaste antes hoy.

—La resaca me está matando, así que pensé en tomar algo.

—Ya veo.

Ninguna reacción, no había una sola pizca de preocupación o remordimiento en su rostro. Taehyung caminó hasta él arrebatándole el celular, el cual el abogado había estado mirando con sumo interés. Jungkook se levantó al instante intentando quitárselo.

—Dame mi celular.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Qué?— Jungkook soltó un gruñido y rodó los ojos —¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso tengo que decirte todo el tiempo dónde estoy?—.

—¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que no quieras decirme?

Jungkook apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sólo voy al trabajo, y de ahí con Namjoon ¿contento?

No, no estaba contento. Le estaba mintiendo otra vez y Taehyung no podía tolerarlo más. Había hecho lo posible por hacerlo con la esperanza de que el menor se dignara en algún punto en decirle la verdad, pero estaba siendo un completo cobarde y prefería actuar como si su relación no estuviera al borde del colapso, y el profesor ya no podía con eso. Estaba harto.

—¡Ya basta Jungkook!

—¿Qué?

—No trates de verme la cara Jeon— lo miró furioso haciendo que el menor se desconcertara por completo —¿Crees que no sé a dónde vas en realidad? Al menos ten el coraje de decirme la verdad—.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿qué más quieres?

—¡¿La verdad?!— Taehyung comenzó a jalarse el cabello, aunque no quería reír no pudo evitarlo —Jungkook, el otro día dijiste que ibas a salir con Namjoon, le marqué a Jin y, oh sorpresa, estaba con él, en su apartamento, SOLOS. ¿Cómo esperas que te creas ahora después de eso?—.

—Estás exagerando Taehyung— se reclinó resginándose momentáneamente a no poder recuperar su celular —Es más, puede que todavía estés algo borracho, ¿por qué mejor no regresas a dormir un rato? Creo que lo necesitas, a tus estudiantes no les va a gustar verte en ese estado—.

—No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me estás llamando lunático? Es increíble que hayas caído así de bajo sólo para protegerte.

Jungkook soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Taehyung, Dios mío, ¿cuándo dije eso? Estás pensando demasiado las cosas. No ocurre nada malo, tú eres el que está viendo problemas en donde no los hay— se puso de pie quitándole su celular —No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo ahorita, así que mejor me voy antes de que vuelvas esto algo mucho más grande de lo que en realidad es—.

Se retiró a su cuarto. Taehyung se quedó en silencio, en el mismo lugar, mirando a Jungkook recoger sus cosas con cierta prisa. Era tan evidente lo que sucedía y el menor aún así insistía en fingir que todo estaba bien… ¿O era posible que en serio se estuviera volviendo loco? Jungkook se aplicó la maldita loción. No. No había forma de que hubiera imaginado eso.

Jungkook pasó a un lado suyo, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar en cuanto antes. No lo logró, puesto que Taehyung lo agarró con firmeza del brazo. El menor no se inmutó, al contrario, cuando volteó a ver a su novio se veía mucho más fastidiado que nada.

—Suéltame.

—Hablemos.

—¿De qué Taehyung? Ya te dije que no está pasando nada. Relájate, estás comenzando a fastidiarme.

—No estás siendo honesto conmigo Jungkook y ya estoy harto, te doy una última oportunidad para que me digas la verdad o si no...

—¿O si no qué?

Taehyung abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Realmente no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer, ¿llorar?. Si Jungkook le estaba haciendo eso dudaba que le fuera a importar que se sintiera mal. Terminar con el menor tampoco era una opción para él, presentía que era justamente lo que el joven abogado quería y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Simplemente no podía, se negaba a darle esa satisfacción.

—No puedes engañarme con nadie.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes, simplemente te lo prohibo— Taehyung probablemente se veía como un desquiciado, pero no le importaba, estaba desesperado y estresado. Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo —Quédate por favor, no quiero estar solo. Te necesito aquí conmigo—.

A Jungkook parecía no importarle en lo absoluto una sola de las cosas que le decía. Ni siquiera parecía estarlo escuchando, demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Eso tan solo provocó que Taehyung se sintiera aún más impotente. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Quería que Jungkook reaccionara a él. Antes, cualquier cosa que hiciera provocaba algo en su amante, ahora parecía que le estaba hablando a una estatua.

—Ya te dije que no puedo. Suéltame, me estás lastimando— La expresión de Jungkook pasó de una indiferente a una de dolor. No era lo que quería, pero al menos había logrado provocar algo en Jungkook. Soltó finalmente su brazo —Dios, estás actuando como un completo demente, ¿qué mosca te picó ahora? ¿engañarte? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?—.

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Querías irte ¿No? Pues vete. No quiero verte más. Lárgate, ya que veo que no podría importarte menos.

Con eso esperaba que el menor reconsiderara y terminara quedándose, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Sin decir una palabra más Jungkook se retiró, dejando a un Taehyung sumamente molesto y herido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoseok se consideraba alguien de sueño ligero, algo que había empeorado el los últimos días. Sus nervios, los posibles causante de aquello, habían estado de punta aquella semana por todo lo que había estado sucediendo en su vida, así que esa mañana no requirió más que del sonido de su celular para abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor cuando anteriormente hubiera podido aguantar más. Aunque aún se sentía algo adormilado actuó rápidamente, desbloqueando el dispositivo para ver de qué se trataba.

Era un correo de su trabajo, era evidente por lo que había alcanzado a leer. Se incorporó, deseando con todo su corazón que no fueran a ser malas noticias. No quería viajar, no en ese momento.

"_...Lamentamos informarle que, a pesar de nuestros grandes esfuerzos, no fuimos capaces de recuperar el archivo que solicitó. Lamentamos el inconveniente que esto pueda causarle y…" _

Soltó un fuerte gruñido tumbandose en su cama nuevamente. Justo lo que necesitaba. Años de investigación... todo se había ido al caño y, de alguna forma u otra, iba a tener que recuperarlo en poco tiempo puesto que la entrega final del proyecto se acercaba. Odiaba eso por completo. Por más que intentara mantener la calma y pensar en algo positivo, no podía. Todo estaba mal con su vida, y era muy poco lo que podía hacer para arreglarlo.

Se levantó ignorando por completo su rutina diaria para ir directo a su computadora. Tenía que comprar los boletos ya, no había tiempo que perder. Comenzó a cotizar en varias agencias echandole un vistazo a su celular de vez en cuando. No tenía ninguna notificación nueva, lo que lo desanimó por completo. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que platicó con esa persona. Todo había estado fluyendo a la perfección cuando, de repente, dejó de contestarle; Hoseok no entendía por qué. El castaño había hecho un intento por tratar de iniciar otra conversación mandándole un par de mensajes, pero ni siquiera estaban marcados como vistos.

Hoseok era un adulto ya y entendía que había momentos en la vida en la que uno necesitaba desconectarse por completo de los demás para poder enfocarse en sus propios problemas. Era muy probable que aquella persona estuviera pasando por alguna circunstancia que le impidiera contestarle tan seguido como antes, y lo entendía a la perfección. A pesar de eso le echaba demasiado de menos. Le gustaba platicar con aquella persona porque se sentía con la libertad de poder relajarse y ser escuchado, en lugar de simplemente tomar la actitud oyente que tenía que tomar con el resto de sus amigos. Aquella persona lo había hecho sentir como en casa, no le importaba lo cursi que aquel pensamiento fuera porque era verdad. Esto, por supuesto, empeoraba su reciente ausencia, ¿había hecho mal al tener la esperanza de que por, una vez en su vida, algo como eso resultaría?

Hoseok se descubrió cayendo en depresión, por lo que rápidamente detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. Esa persona le hablaría cuando quisiera y pudiera hacerlo. Aunque claro que iba a seguir intentando hasta que fuera demasiado para él. Si al final todo acababa mal, por supuesto que dolería, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para tratar de que funcionara.

Miró su celular y comenzó a explorar todos sus mensajes, revisando que no hubiera alguno que no haya sido contestado aún. Si lo pensaba bien, había muchas personas en su vida que habían estado ausentes últimamente, lo cual era extraño. Jimin pasó de mandarle mensajes todos los días para hablar de cualquier cosa, a hacerlo ocasionalmente, cuando necesitaba ayuda, a simplemente no hacerlo. En cuanto a Jin, desde que comenzó a frecuentar la universidad la buena amistad que alguna vez tuvieron resurgió entre ambos. Los dos estaban cansados de todas las tonterías que sus amigos estaban haciendo, por lo que no había sido muy difícil para ellos congeniar. O al menos eso pensaba Hoseok.

Jin siempre contestaba sus mensajes cada vez que le enviaba algo, pero en algún punto simplemente había dejado de hacerlo. Los motivos eran menos misteriosos que los de Jimin, así que Hoseok no insistió demasiado. No debía estarla pasando bien en lo absoluto, aunque eso no era una sorpresa. Hoseok no podía imaginar qué haría él en el caso de que alguna compañera o compañero llegara a acusarlo de tal manera y que todo el mundo le creyera, aún cuando no hubiera evidencia de nada. No sólo le partiría el corazón que lo hicieran, sino que estaba seguro que algo como eso acabaría con su vida profesional por completo. En definitiva Jin debía estar viviendo un infierno.

Sonrió cuando finalmente encontró un vuelo que le convenía, la fecha estaba cerca y el precio era bastante económico. Tenía el suficiente dinero como para costearlo, sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias, haría que la empresa fuera quien cubriera los gastos. Seguía bastante enfadado por la extrema negligencia con la que habían actuado y que, aún así, le siguieran exigiendo los mismos resultados. Como si fuera cosa sencilla entrevistar a más de mil personas, sin mencionar el trabajo que implicaba elegir a la población objeto de estudio, delimitar la muestra para el pilotaje y la esquematización de los resultados, entre otras cosas. Se estiró. Luego iría a platicar con los directivos respecto al tema, así que no compraría nada por el momento.

Agradecía al cielo que, al menos, aún conservaba el formato de las entrevistas y parte de sus conclusiones iniciales en libros y artículos relevantes al tema. Si eso también se hubiera perdido, Hoseok hubiera ido a renunciar en ese mismo instante. No estaba como para complicarse la vida de esa manera.

Ya que contaba con algo de tiempo libre decidió marcarle a Jimin, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que el menor no contestaría. Algo andaba mal, y el menor hacía lo posible porque Hoseok no se enterara de ello; no podía decir que no le dolía la repentina desconfianza de su mejor amigo hacía él después de todas las cosas que había hecho por él. Reconocía que, a veces, podía llegar a ser muy severo con el bailarín, y se arrepentía profundamente por ello. Sin embargo en ningún momento actuó de aquella manera con la intención de perjudicar a su amigo, tan solo se preocupaba demasiado por él y le desesperaba que el rubio estuviera tan aferrado a hacer de su vida lo más miserable posible, cuando se merecía mucho más que eso.

Sus sospechas pronto se volvieron una realidad cuando, al tercer pitido, sonó directamente al buzón de voz. Ouch. Eso significaba que el menor había visto su llamada y simplemente le había colgado. Aún así le dejaría un mensaje.

—Minnie hola, perdón si hablo en mal momento, sólo quería saber cómo estabas— suspiró mientras cerraba su computadora —Por favor marcame cuando no estés ocupado, hace mucho que no platicamos y te extraño, ¿sale?— y en cuanto dijo se acabó su tiempo. Hoseok miró la pantalla de contacto —y te quiero— agregó.

Fue a su cuarto para poder cambiarse, optando por usar algo más deportivo aquel día. Tal vez salir a correr un rato podría ayudarlo a pensar con mayor tranquilidad y, aunque no hiciera ejercicio, necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco por unos momentos. Si bien su apartamento era considerablemente amplio, comenzaba a ser demasiado asfixiante para él. Pronto se puso en marcha, sin olvidar llevar consigo su celular, sus llaves y sus audífonos.

No era exactamente correr lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí estaba caminando ligeramente más rápido de lo usual, lo que ya contaba como ejercicio para él. Miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa, siempre le había gustado mucho el vecindario donde vivía. Estaba algo apartado del centro, por lo que varios de los lugares a los que le gustaba ir le quedaban lejos, por suerte, si no tenía la energía suficiente para recorrer tan largas distancias contaba con lo necesario cerca de su casa: un supermercado, algunos locales de comida, una plaza que, aunque pequeña, tenía todos los locales favoritos del castaño, un cine y hasta una Iglesia, si es que alguna vez decidía volverse devoto (algo que le parecía muy poco probable).

Era lo que había y era más que suficiente, por lo que no se podía quejar. Tanto el hospital como la comisaría estaban lejos, pero ¿quién necesitaba salud y seguridad cuando tenía pizza? Todo el mundo. Estaba siendo ridículamente optimista.

Por más que Hoseok adiara aquella parte de su personalidad no podía evitarlo. En varias circunstancias de su vida, cuando todo de iba mal en peor, el chico se había aferrado a cualquier cosa, por más pequeña o simple que fuera, para mantenerse alegre. Detestaba caer en el pesimismo, pero odiaba aún más el no permitirse ver que no todo es color rosa. Era un mecanismo de defensa que, en algún punto, acabaría perjudicandolo.

Sintiendo como su energía comenzaba a agotarse decidió detenerse en un parque por el que iba pasando y, tal vez, comprarse un helado. Tal vez. Y por 'tal vez' se refería a que por supuesto lo haría.

Con helado en mano fue a una de las bancas y se sentó para poder degustar su postre, estaba haciendo un clima perfecto aquél día. Era una verdadera lástima que Jimin lo estuviera evitando de esa manera. En un día normal Hoseok le habría marcado para que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos, estaba seguro de que el menor adoraría pasar un día como ese afuera.

El helado que estaba comiendo comenzó a derretirse, lo que provocó que un poco de éste cayera en su mano. Odiaba mancharse, por más que lo chupara o tratara de quitarselo con una servilleta la sensación pegajosa no iba a irse hasta que se lavara las manos o, mejor aún, volviera a bañarse. Jimin se hubiera burlado de él por lo exagerado que estaba siendo, hasta hubiera embarrado más de su helado con tal de fastidiarlo.

Al encontrarse pensando en el menor nuevamente suspiró frustrado. Necesitaba compañía.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos alguien con quién hablar, tal vez alguna de aquellas agradables personas de las que se había hecho amigo cuando tontamente pensó que podría llegar a dar clases... Pasó por varios números y se detuvo en la única persona que no le contestaría. Era una idea tonta, y no tenía sentido, pero tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que perder. Nuevamente, no quería rendirse sin al menos haber hecho el intento.

_Hola :^) _(1:30 p.m.)

Apagó su celular y miró el cielo, éste no tardó en vibrar indicando que le habían contestado.

—Ah caray.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno pensaría que, en el estado en que se encontraba, la actitud rígida y severa de Taehyung empeoraría, y en parte era cierto. Sin embargo, sus estudiantes estaban tan acostumbrados a su estricta forma de ser que ya no se sorprendían. Una de las reglas favoritas del chico era que siempre, en todas sus clases, sin ninguna excepción, dejaba tarea: ver un documental, escribir un reporte, realizar un trabajo de investigación, algo. Taehyung era un gran fanático de las labores extras para sus alumnos, por lo que, cuando finalizó aquella clase y no mencionó ni siquiera alguna lectura que tuvieran que leer, muchos de sus alumnos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Tal vez hay examen la siguiente semana?

—Nos hubiera avisado.

—Yo creo que, de alguna manera, todos nos bloqueamos al mismo tiempo y no escuchamos la tarea que dejó.

—Quizá es una prueba, tal vez ya deberíamos saber cuál es la tarea sin necesidad de que nos la diga.

—No sé, yo pienso escribir un reporte, un ensayo y estudiar, sólo por si acaso.

Era tal el revuelo que había causado entre sus estudiantes que pronto todos comenzaron a sentirse igual de nerviosos, incluso aquellos que solo iban de oyentes. En un día cualquiera Taehyung se hubiera sentido orgulloso de todo el caos que estaba causando; en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, eso tenía que contar como alguna clase de atentado contra su vida, aunque dudaba que la policía fuera a aceptar una denuncia (y posible orden de restricción) en contra de su propia mente. Sería genial si pudiera hacerlo, su cerebro debía ir a la carcel por todas las malas decisiones que le había hecho tomar a lo largo de su vida.

Caminando a paso lento hasta la sala de maestros Taehyung comenzó a considerar seriamente el tomar un taza de café. Lo repudiaba con su alma entera, pero alguien le había comentado que era la cura perfecta cuando tu vida era basura. Daba la casualidad que la suya entraba en esa categoría; no perdía nada con probar.

Abrió la puerta esperando, de todo corazón, que no hubiera nadie en caso de que tuviera que escupir el líquido, no tenía tanta suerte. Al menos eso pensó, hasta darse cuenta de quién era quien se encontraba caminando dentro de la oficina.

—¿Jin?

El mencionado volteó a verlo, se veía tan devastado como Taehyung. Su bonito rostro ahora parecía el de un _zombie_. El menor no le dio demasiada importancia, todos tenían problemas en la vida y eso no era su asunto. Tampoco es que le fuera relevante.

—Tae, hola.

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tú— sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacía él. Esto era perfecto, Jin era justo lo que necesitaba: alguien que pudiera darle atención —¿Eres real?—.

—Hasta donde soy consciente sí, pero uno nunca sabe— Taehyung comenzó a jalar sus cachetes solo para confirmarlo —¡Te dije que sí! Deja de hacer eso—.

—Es que no puedo creerlo, pareciera que estoy soñando. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.

Jin lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—No digas eso.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste!— lo abrazó sumamente contento. Al fin, por fin alguien. —Te extrañé Jinnie—.

El mayor abrió los ojos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yo también te extrañé Taehyung, no tienes idea de cuánto, es sólo que las cosas han sido muy complicada últimamente y me siento tan cansado. Sin importa con quién vaya a hablar, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Mis padres no dejan de marcar porque, de alguna forma, ya se enteraron de lo que sucedió y pues... en general todo ha ido de mal en peor, creo que verte es la primera cosa buena que me ocurrió esta semana— el profesor de arte no lo estaba escuchando —Tristemente ya no podremos vernos tan seguido, me acaban de despedir—.

Esto trajo de vuelta a Taehyung.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Me despidieron Tae, acabo de platicar con el rector y me dijo que no podía seguir encubriéndome sin dañar la reputación de la universidad. Sólo vine a recoger mis cosas para irme.

—Pero eso no es justo— ¿con quién se supone que se desahogaría ahora? —No pueden hacer eso—.

—Pues sí pueden, y lo hicieron— acarició levemente el cabello de Taehyung —Pero gracias por preocuparte Tae, significa el mundo para mí, yo...—.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo— intervino rápidamente el menor, ignorando por completo lo que el otro estaba tratando de decirle.

—Uhm, claro ¿qué sucede?

—Las cosas han sido horribles estos días Jinnie. Primero, tú te vas y me dejas completamente solo con una carga de trabajo que no pedí y no quiero. Luego, trato de marcarle a mis padres, pero, como siempre, me mandan por al diablo. Para colmo, Jungkook se la pasa todo el día fuera, y cuando intenté hablar con él me tacha de loco y…

—Taehyung, espera un momento— Jin volvía a verse extremadamente agotado —¿Todo lo que dijiste sobre extrañarme y de lo injusta estaba siendo la escuela... sólo lo decías porque te estaba afectando a ti?—.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, soy yo quien está sufriendo más aquí!— el menor se veía sumamente exasperado —¡Simplemente no puedo creer lo poco que le importo a los demás! ¡No tengo a nadie! Mis alumnos me detestan, ningún profesor habla conmigo, no tengo ningún amigo real o una relación estable, incluso mi familia me da la espalda. Estoy harto de que nadie haga el mínimo esfuerzo por mí—.

Y entonces se hizo un silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Jin siempre había sido muy dado a opinar cada vez que Taehyung le contaba alguna de sus experiencias, el que no dijera nada en ese momento le estaba dando mala espina.

—¿Y yo qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Y yo qué Taehyung?!— Jin repentinamente explotó —Todo lo que he hecho por ti, las veces que me he sacrificado por ti, cada minuto que he gastado para cumplir todos tus caprichos sólo para tenerte contento ¡¿No es suficiente para ti?!—.

Taehyung se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacía atrás.

—Está bien, tranquilo. No lo decía en ese sentido— no le gustaba la manera en que Jin lo estaba mirando —En realidad lo decía por Jungkook. No sé porqué, pero está actuando tan frío y distante que...—.

—¿Por qué sigues con él?

—Porque sólo estamos pasando por un momento difícil y...

—Dios mío Taehyung, abre los ojos, ¡Él no te ama! ¡Jamás lo hizo y jamás lo hará! Deja de aferrarte y termina con él por el bien de todos.

—Tú no me dices que hacer. Me niego a terminar con él, sólo necesito tiempo y…

—Yo podría hacerte feliz.

El menor se congeló mirando a los ojos a Jin. No.

—No. Callate.

—De verdad podría Tae— el mayor se acercó tomándolo de las mano —Estoy… estoy enamorado de ti, como no tienes una idea— era una imagen realmente patética —Lo he estado durante todo este tiempo, si nunca dije nada fue porque pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos, pero ya no soporto ver que te hagas daño de esta manera. No importa cuánto digas amar a Jungkook, yo sé que en realidad no lo haces. Te sientes solo, eso es todo. No me importa que no me correspondas, quiero estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, poder recordarte todos los días cuanto te amo y lo valioso que eres. No me importa que me uses, sólo dame una oportunidad Taehyung. Haré un mejor trabajo que Jungkook, lo juró. Si estás dispuesto a estar con cualquiera, entonces prefiero que sea conmigo—.

—¿Sabes Jin? tienes razón— las facciones del mayor se iluminaron por completo —Te lo hubieras guardado—.

—¿Perdón…?

—Ya lo sabía Jin. Desde hace mucho— confesó sin pena alguna —Fingí no darme cuenta para no arruinar las cosas, pero tenías que llegar y abrir tu bocota—.

—Tae…

El joven se apartó, mirando sus manos como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso.

—Pero bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás. Será mejor que nos distanciemos por un tiempo. Recoge tus cosas rápido, aquí sólo pueden estar profesores— comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—No hagas esto, por favor. Dame una oportunidad, te amo y...— Varias lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del mayor.

—Tu problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jungkook, ya basta.

—No, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me perdones.

Namjoon suspiró, frustrado, mientras veía como el menor hacía lo que quería, como ya era costumbre, y se quedaba acostado en el suelo frente a la caja registradora soltando disculpa tras disculpa. Cuántas ganas tenía el castaño de mandar al abogado al diablo y dejar que su siempre limpio y perfecto traje se manchara, pero los pocos clientes que tenía ese día estaban comenzando a molestarse con el espectáculo que estaban dando.

—Ponte de pie y acompáñame afuera. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, pero te ruego que pares.

Jungkook pareció bastante satisfecho con aquella respuesta y lo obedeció al instante, dirigiéndose por su propio pie al exterior. El barista por su parte se quedó atrás, mirando a su compañera de trabajo.

—En serio lo siento, pero tengo que ir.

—Sólo hazlo, no es como si a la jefa le fuera a importar de igual manera.

Namjoon se disculpó un poco más y salió detrás de Jungkook, tratando de juntar algo de paciencia para poder lidiar con alguien a quien, anteriormente, había considerado uno de sus mejores amigos. Todavía lo hacía, el menor había hecho demasiado por él, aún así tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, los cuales le hacían reconsiderar el destituir a Jungkook de su puesto como persona de confianza.

—Más te vale que esto valga la pena porque no tengo el tiempo, ni las ganas, de lidiar contigo.

—Namjoon, no sabes como lo siento. Sé que sigues molesto por lo que ocurrió aquel día en el bar.

—¡Y con justa razón! ¡Me dejaste abandonado ahí, a mi suerte! ¡Me pudo haber pasado algo!

—Mira, en mi defensa diré que estaba tan mal como tú ese día. El que te dejó ahí fue Taehyung, no yo. Yo jamás te habría dejado abajo, _y lo sabes_— El pelinegro tenía un punto. —En segundo lugar, y esto lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo, aquel sitio no es como los bares de mala muerte a los que sueles llevarme. Estabas completamente seguro ahí.

—¿Y esa es tu definición de una disculpa?— El mayor no iba a darle la razón tan facilmente.

—El punto es que no fue mi intención y deberías de saber que nunca te habría hecho algo como eso si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos.

Namjoon se quedó callado buscando cómo responder sin ceder.

—Pudiste haberme marcado al día siguiente para ver cómo estaba. No supe de ti hasta que volviste a necesitar algo.

Fue Jungkook ahora quien no dijo nada. Después de un momento en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio el mayor de los dos finalmente se cansó.

—Una oportunidad más Jeon, es lo único que te voy a dar y solamente porque aprecio mucho todas las demás cosas que has hecho por mí antes.

—Gracias, en serio gracias. Esto no se va a repetir, lo juro.

El castaño asintió y se recargó contra la pared, mirando al otro de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—¿Disculpa?

—Jungkook, te conozco, si viniste hoy no fue solo para pedirme disculpas. Quieres algo.

—Me ofende muchísimo que pienses así de mí, yo realmente vine con la intención de hacer las paces contigo porque apreció mucho tu amistad— ni siquiera él parecía creer lo que decía —Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, puede que sí haya algo que me gustaría hablar contigo, aunque, insisto, no me disculpé por esto. En serio—.

—¿Entonces?

Jungkook caminó hasta su lado, sentándose. Se veía completamente abatido.

—Lo arruine todo Namjoon— comentó mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos —Traté de recuperar a Jimin, pero me equivoqué—.

Jimin otra vez, genial. Cada vez se sentía más culpable de no decirle nada a Suga, más ahora que su amigo parecía estar deprimido por algo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Puede que haya causado que él y Suga terminaran.

—¡¿Qué?!— ¿Terminar? ¿De qué se había perdido? —Jungkook, necesito que entres en detalles, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—.

El joven comenzó a narrar todos los sucesos, desde la vez que casi había tenido sexo con Jimin en su apartamento hasta aquél día. Namjoon en serio quería molestarse con él y odiarlo por haber lastimado a su mejor amigo, pero no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Él, con su silencio, había contribuido a que todo eso sucediera.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entendí, no sólo provocaste que terminaran, sino que dejaste a Jimin solo cuando en un momento como ese.

—Entré en pánico ¿sí? Pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y no sé cómo arreglarlo. No puedo decir que me pesa el que hayan terminado, porque esa era mi meta desde el inicio, sin embargo, ese no era el resultado que esperaba. Tienes que ayudarme.

No era una buena idea aceptar, ya estaba demasiado involucrado en ese problema para su gusto. Ahora que entendía porqué Suga había estado tan decaído no se sentía capaz de volver a poder llamarse su amigo, o verlo en la cara. Ni siquiera cuando habían terminado sintió tanta vergüenza de enfrentarlo. Si llegaba a enterarse de que él siempre estuvo al tanto de todo, iba a ser el final definitivo de su relación.

—¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

—Bueno no, también tengo algunos problemas con Taehyung.

—¿Taehyung? ¿en serio te conflictúa el no saber qué hacer con Taehyung? No me digas que acabaste enamorandote de él.

—No, por supuesto que no, Dios— Jungkook tembló ligeramente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No sé qué hacer con él.

—¡Terminar con él, obviamente! A menos que te interese tener una relación abierta, y Jimin no tenga problema compartir novio con la misma persona con la que le puso el cuerno, yo creo que la solución es bastante clara.

—Es que no entiendes Namjoon, no es tan sencillo como parece— el menor tenía la mirada perdida —A veces me da miedo porque no sé qué es capaz de hacer, y creo que ya sospecha algo. Hace unas semanas me amenazó con que, si volvía a llegar tarde al apartamento, habrían consecuencias, y hoy perdió por completo la cabeza. Me dijo que tenía absolutamente prohibido engañarlo, o si no… además, es más fuerte de lo que parece—

—Vaya, al fin alguien que te mantiene a raya.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo creo que te estás preocupando por nada— Namjoon se sentó a su lado —Por más terrorífico que haya sido esa experiencia, recordemos que es Taehyung. Sin problemas podrías ganarle en una pelea física, a cualquier de nosotros en realidad, pero yo no dije eso—.

Jungkook soltó una ligera risita ante eso.

—Sé de alguien a quien no pude ganarle.

—Recordemos que Suga siempre es la excepción a la regla.

—Igual no sé qué hacer.

—Jungkook, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Ya te dí la única solución que hay. Cualesquiera que sean los motivos por los que no puedas cortar con él, porque sé que eso solo fue una excusa, ya son tu asunto. Si de verdad te interesa recuperar a Jimin entonces encontrarás la manera de superar esto.

—Puedo aceptar eso, ¿pero qué hay del otro asunto?

—¿Otro asunto?

—Recuperar a Jimin. Necesito tu ayuda Namjoon, no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir.

El mayor se quedó pensando por un momento y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, en serio.

—Pero antes voy a poner ciertas condiciones.

Jungkook cerró la boca y asintió.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuáles condiciones?

—Primero que nada, vas a resolver ese asunto con Taehyung sí o sí. No pienso ayudarte hasta que tomes una decisión acerca de lo que vas a hacer con eso, ¿entendido?

—Claro.

—Segundo, mi ayuda no es ilimitada. Si Jimin no deja de rechazarte entonces me voy a retirar, allá tú si quieres continuar.

—Claro.

—Por último— Namjoon no se sentía bien con esa condición, pero debía protegerse de alguna manera —Tienes absolutamente prohibido decirle a alguien que te estoy ayudando, a absolutamente nadie, en lo que los demás concierne yo ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que está pasando—.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa. Si puedes prometerme que puedes cumplir con todo eso, especialmente el último punto, entonces puedes contar con mi apoyo.

Jungkook extendió su mano.

—Tenemos un trato entonces.


	19. Capítulo XIX

—Esa sería la última

—Namjoon…

—¿Sí?

Jin se movió para revelar la gran cantidad de cajas que faltaban por bajar. La sonrisa de Namjoon se volvió ligeramente sombría.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas?

—Tengo solo lo necesario.

Namjoon quería objetar, estaba seguro que él podía sobrevivir con menos de la mitad de todo aquello, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que la circunstancias en las que el pelinegro había crecido, en comparación a las suyas, eran muy diferentes. Se ahorró todo comentario, optando mejor por resignarse y continuar cargando cajas. Soltó un bostezo.

—Estoy cansado, ya no quiero.

—Te lo advertí, pero no me escuchaste. Además, tampoco es como si te estuviera obligando a hacerlo.

—No entiendo cómo es que estás tan bien después de lo de anoche— lo miró de reojo —Si necesitas descansar dime, puedo continuar desde aquí—.

—Que caballero, apuesto a que solo te preocupas porque fue culpa tuya que no durmiera bien anoche.

—Hey, si no querías pudiste haberte negado.

Jin rodó los ojos y rió.

—Como sea. Gracias por el cambio de ropa.

—Ni lo menciones— lo miró con un ligero sonrojo —Me gusta como luces con esa camisa, creo que te favorece mucho. Puedes quedartela si quieres—.

El mayor pareció pasar por desapercibidas las miradas que el otro le dedicaba.

—Gracias, pero no es mi estilo.

—¿Por qué la escogiste entonces?

Jin no contestó. Le pasó varias cajas.

—Ten mucho cuidado con eso, es frágil.

Namjoon tomó la caja, dejándola caer por poco. Parpadeó.

—¿Qué tienes aquí adentro?

—Estatuillas de gatos.

—¿Por qué tienes eso?

—No es relevante, bajalas.

Namjoon asintió levemente e hizo lo que el mayor le indicó, dejándolo en completa soledad. Jin suspiró y se tiró en el sofá mientras miraba el techo. Aunque agradecía de todo corazón que el menor se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle tenía muchas ganas de estar solo. Contener las ganas de llorar le estaba resultando cada vez más y más difícil. No todo estaba mal, puesto que algunas cosas habían logrado resolverse finalmente, pero se sentía demasiado asolado como para que le importara.

—_Ya lo sabía Jin. Desde hace mucho— confesó sin pena alguna —Fingí no darme cuenta para no arruinar las cosas, __pero_ _tenías que llegar y abrir tu bocota—. _

Taehyung lo supo todo el tiempo, no terminaba de digerir eso. Al inicio pensó que la única razón por la que su amigo de la infancia había decido no decir nada al respecto era justamente para conservar su amistad, o porque le incomodaba, no obstante, mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era el caso.

Todos aquellos momentos en los que Jin tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Taehyung estaba coqueteando con él no estaban en su cabeza, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. La mayoría de las ocasiones en que su amigo tomó esa actitud habían terminado con Jin haciendo algo por él que en otras circunstancias no hubiera aceptado hacer. Podía ser que Taehyung se sintiera incómodo con sus sentimientos, pero la única razón por la que se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo era debido a que le resultaba conveniente. Podía utilizarlo todo cuanto quisiera, Jin no le hubiera negado nada a sabiendas de que cumpliendo los caprichos del menor podría ganarse puntos en su corazón. Prueba de eso era su muy miserable confesión.

Además, alguien a quien le importara conservar su amistad no habría actuado de la manera en que Taehyung lo hizo. Le dolía aceptarlo, pero el menor no solo no lo veía como un posible pretendiente, sino que tampoco como un amigo. Todos esos años en los que había pensado que tenían un vínculo especial o que Taehyung lo tenía en gran estima habían sido una completa mentira, era su psicólogo, un premio de consolación, sólo eso.

Muy a su pesar Jin no lograba terminar de odiar al chico, por más estúpido que sonara. Lo había lastimado y despreciado, años enteros de amistad le habían importado menos que un pepino. Estaba en todo su derecho a enojarse con él, a no querer volver a ver su estúpida cara otra vez, aún así no podía hacerlo. Por más que supiera que no podría importarle menos al otro, no podía dejar de pensar en él, desear que las cosas hubiesen resultado distintas. Tal vez si hablaban y trataba de explicarle mejor las cosas, o si volvía a intentarlo, pero ahora con otras palabras… tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo aceptaría.

Jin sintió como su corazón se rompía más ante la simple idea, ¿por qué se estaba haciendo eso? Lo extrañaba tanto, incluso mientras decía aquellas palabras tan crueles pensó que se veía hermoso. Jin enterró su cara en sus manos tratando de esconder las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

—Taehyung…

Buscó entre algunas cajas una foto, se la habían tomado hace algunas años, cuando el menor de los dos había conseguido el trabajo. Jin se había aferrado a ella debido a que era el único recuerdo que tenía del profesor de arte disfrutando verdaderamente de su compañía.

—Lo siento tanto, perdóname Tae… por favor vuelve— la abrazó como si se tratara de él y su mente, tan cruel como siempre, comenzó a hacerle trucos. Podía jurar que sentía al otro abrazarle de vuelta. Era diferente, claro, ya que Taehyung nunca había sido tan grande, mucho menos tan cálido como la persona lo tenía entre sus brazos. Tenía la ligera idea de quién se trataba, ya que era el único que se encontraba con él en ese momento, pero no abrió los ojos, prefería seguir fingiendo que era alguien más. Namjoon lo tendría que perdonar después, pero necesitaba eso, no estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad aún.

—Tae lo siento. Lo siento.

Namjoon, por su parte, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. No sabía porqué Jin estaba llorando, ni la razón por la que se disculpaba con Taehyung una y otra vez. No entender a Jin poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal. Era consciente de que había demasiadas cosas que el mayor le ocultaba, y le dolía. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, no porque el otro no confiara en él, sino porque no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudarlo. Acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Era mejor que no dijera nada, tenía la ligera impresión de que el otro no quería escuchar su voz, a pesar de que estaba ahí parecía estar en otro lado, lejos de él. Siguió tratando de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos con un gesto tan sencillo como acariciar su cabello, sin saber que alguien más ocupaba su lugar en la mente del pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien Hoseok no esperaba que Jin lo fuera a recibir con la misma energía y alegría que él tampoco esperaba que fuera a estar tan decaído. Platicaron un poco por mensaje el día anterior y Jin parecía estar bien, ahora que lo veía comenzaba a dudar que todo estuviera tan bien como el otro aseguraba. Existía la posibilidad de que algo más le hubiera pasado. Un par de días le parecía un periodo ridículamente corto para que todo fuera en picada de nuevo en la vida del mayor, aunque, si lo pensaba, no es como si Jin tuviera la mejor suerte del mundo, por lo que todo era posible.

Caminó lentamente hacia el otro, examinando su rostro mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que pudieron haberle pasado. Por suerte, el profesor no pareció haberse percatado de su presencia, por lo que no se extrañaría de que estuviera mirándolo tan fijamente. Fue cuando estuvo prácticamente frente a él que finalmente alzó la vista, de cerca se veía mucho peor.

—Hola Jinnie. Disculpa la tardanza, vine lo más rápido que pude.

—No te disculpes, toma asiento.

Hoseok hizo lo indicado sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Siento que no te he visto en años.

—Fueron sólo unas semanas.

—Las semanas más largas de mi vida, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí— dramatizó. Jin soltó una ligera risita y nada más. Hobi suspiró y volvió a analizarlo, el mayor comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Esa camisa es nueva?

Jin llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande para ser suya. Más extraño era que estuviera usando algo así con el calor que estaba haciendo aquel día.

—Oh ehm, es de Namjoon— comenzó Jin mientras analizaba su carta como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto jamás —Me estoy mudando de apartamento, así que tuve que quedarme con él algunos días. Como toda mi ropa está en cajas la tomé prestada— de todas las que pudo haber tomado ¿por que esa?. Mientras hablaba, el mayor lucía demasiado nervioso, no paraba de jalar las mangas para cubrir sus manos, casi como si intentara ocultar algo.

—¿No te da calor? Se ve demasiado abrigadora.

—Estoy bien, es más fresca de lo que parece.

Jin continuó con el jaloneo, haciendo que parte de su clavícula quedara expuesta. El mayor comenzó a hablarle de algo más que Hoseok no logró escuchar, ya que su atención había sido captada por algo en particular. Jin tenía una marca bastante peculiar muy cerca de su cuello y no lograba identificar de qué se trataba.

Hoseok abrió los ojos cuando comenzó a contemplar una opción, ¿sería posible que Jin y Namjoon…? Pero no era posible, aquella marca era demasiado grande y el color... bueno, tampoco es como si fuera un experto en el tema. Tal vez Namjoon era una verdadera bestia a la hora de hacer esa clase de cosas. Siguió mirándola fijamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Jin, quien rápidamente se cubrió.

Hobi le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿has estado pasando las noches con Joonie?

—Sí, así es, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, nada— le guiñó un ojo —Ya los caché galán—.

El mayor le sonrió amablemente luciendo confundido.

—Si tu lo dices.

—Oh vamos Jin, no hay porque avergonzarse, está bien, quiero decir, es algo completamente inesperado, en especial viniendo de ti, pero si te hace feliz entonces cuenta con mi apoyo.

—Gracias, supongo— Jin siguió jalando su camisa para cubrir aquella zona —Hay algo que tengo que contarte, por cierto—.

—Dime.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté por mensaje que me despidieron por todo el drama acerca de los rumores de cómo supuestamente me acostaba con estudiantes a cambio de aprobarlas?

Hoseok se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el repentino cambio de tema. Era de esperarse, ya no presionaría más a Jin al respecto. Hasta donde sabía era su primera vez con un chico, así que era normal que estuviera así de nervioso.

—Sí, ¿pasó algo más?

—Así es— Jin suspiró, luciendo más agotado que antes —No estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero, al parecer, la actual novia de Choi se enteró de lo que en realidad pasó y armó un completo escándalo. Lo que ocasionó que su ex esposa se enterara y demandara a Choi. Cabe mencionar que, tratándose de una familia tan importante y prestigiosa, el caso se mediatizo casi al instante, por lo que pronto toda la universidad se enteró. Una vez que la base de todos los rumores se derrumbó fue cuestión de tiempo para que las chicas que dijeron haber sido acosadas por mí confesaran que todo fue mentira. Ayer el rector me envió un correo donde se disculpaba en nombre propio y de la institución por haber puesto en duda mi credibilidad y profesionalismo, y me ofreció mi plaza de vuelta—.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Jin, esas son excelentes noticias!— Hoseok sonrió ampliamente tomando las manos del otro para sacudirlas ligeramente, aquella acción hizo que sus muñecas fueran expuestas, demostrando que ahí también tenía marcas. Hoseok parpadeó perplejo… Namjoon comenzaba a asustarle. La falta de respuesta del otro provocó que su entusiasmo se redujera considerablemente—No pareces muy contento—.

—Después de todo lo que pasó tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Piensas volver?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Jin abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por uno de los meseros.

—Disculpen la interrupción, ¿desean ordenar algo o…?

—Oh, claro, disculpa— ambos jóvenes rápidamente examinaron sus cartas pidiendo lo primero que vieron. Para Jin solo una taza de café, mientras que para Hoseok una pizza mediana. Tenía hambre.

Una vez tomada la orden el chico se retiró dejando al par de amigos solos nuevamente.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

Hoseok negó.

—No te hagas el tonto Jin, sabes de qué estoy hablando— le apuntó con un tenedor —¿Por qué no regresar? Pensé que amabas dar clases—.

—Lo hacía, en serio, pero ya no puedo regresar ahí. Todas las personas en las que confiaba me dieron la espalda, aún cuando todos eran consciente de que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así. Las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes y no se si estoy listo para afrontarlo— mordió su labio inferior —También... hay ciertas personas con las que no acabé en buenos términos, creo que lo mejor es que me aleje un tiempo del lugar— Después de todo Taehyung seguiría dando clases ahí. No quería verlo.

—Oh, entiendo. Es una lástima— Hoseok hizo un ligero puchero mientras miraba a una pareja de ancianitos que comía cerca de ellos, los estaban mirando curiosos. Hobi les sonrió y los saludó —Justo te iba a decir que fui el otro día a hablar con un abogado—.

—Por favor no te atrevas a mencionar esa asquerosa palabra frente a mí otra vez, estoy harto de los abogados.

—Pero me dijo algo bueno.

Jin se quedó en silencio haciendo que el menor volteara a verlo de nuevo. Se veía sumamente intrigado.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Sí, resulta que puedes tomar acciones legales en contra de la universidad por despido injustificado ya que los directivos están obligados a investigar el caso antes de tomar acciones directas contra el supuesto perpetrador. Procede ya que se trata de una violación a los derechos humanos, pues violenta el derecho de presunción de inocencia.

—¿Presunción de…? Hobi, ¿con quién demonios hablaste? Todos los abogados que vi me dijeron que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Con Jungkook.

—Imbécil.

—¡Jin!

—Dios, no fue contra ti. Es sólo que...— el mayor estuvo apunto de recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa cuando el mesero puso su café frente a él —Gracias— tomó un sorbo haciendo un gesto de desagrado —Es sólo que él fue justamente el primer abogado con el que hablé y lo más que pudo ofrecerme fueron sus condolencias— bajó la taza con cierta rudeza.

—¿En serio? Que extraño, no pensé que Kookie te hubiera dicho eso.

—Probablemente pensó que sí había abusado de mis alumnas— el tono de Jin era tan amargo como su café —Como sea, fue mi culpa, fui yo quien decidió preguntarle—.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien y Hoseok no entendía qué era. Sabía que había sido una situación demasiado complicada para el mayor, pero ya todo estaba comenzando a mejorar, aún así actuaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Sucede algo Jin?

—No Hobi, ¿cómo crees? Es solo que estoy completamente agotado— dicho esto se frotó las sienes como para hacer énfasis en lo que acababa de decir —Sé que se supone que debería estar contento, pero no puedo. De repente todo tiene una carga emotiva demasiado asfixiante y, si soy sincero, estoy demasiado agobiado. Necesito un respiro, pero la vida no parece querer darme ninguno— Hoseok lo escuchaba atento —No sabes lo que daría por alejarme de todo, aunque sea por un tiempo—.

Una idea comenzaba a surgir en la mente del menor, resultaba demasiado descabellada hasta para él. Era muy probable que Jin fuera a rechazarlo, más no perdía nada con proponérselo.

—Jin, ¿alguna vez has ido a Estados Unidos?

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿Qué?

Hoseok suspiró y asintió.

—Verás, estoy trabajando en un proyecto para una empresa de gran renombre y, debido a ciertos azares del destino, perdieron todos los datos que recopilé en mi último viaje— Podía ver como el otro sentía lástima por él —Fueron dos años de investigación y todo a la basura. Ahora, de una forma u otra, tengo que recuperarlo en menos de 5 meses— la realización del problema en el que estaba hizo que, por un momento, se quedara callado mirando la mesa. Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí —El punto es que tengo que viajar a Estados Unidos pronto, no quiero ir solo así que, si te interesa la opción, podría cotizar dos boletos con la empresa—.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio, ¿qué dices?

—Por supuesto que quiero, ¿cuándo nos iríamos?

—A más tardar esta semana. Tengo que irme lo más pronto posible.

—Perfecto, no puedo creerlo— y por primera vez en el día Jin sonrió ampliamente —Haré mis maletas cuanto antes, igual ya tengo varias cosas empacadas—.

—¿Estás seguro Jin?

—Más que seguro— se levantó yendo a abrazar a su amigo con fuerza —Gracias, de verdad gracias—.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo tengo que ver en qué hotel nos vamos a quedar porque va a ser un tiempo bastante largo.

El mayor le sonrió.

—Déjame eso a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jimin.

El mencionado se volteó rápidamente al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. La última persona que quería ver en el momento se encontraba parada atrás de él, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía. El menor suspiró, ¿cuál era el afán de las personas de venir a su trabajo a buscarlo? Bajó algunos escalones para poder estar al nivel Hoseok.

—Hobi hola, tanto tiempo.

—Y que lo digas, si no te conociera diría que me estás evitando.

Jimin sonrió nerviosamente, eso era justamente lo que había estado haciendo. No porque el otro le desagradara o algo por el estilo, simplemente sentía que no tenía cara para volver a enfrentarlo. Tantas veces Hoseok le había advertido que las decisiones que estaba tomando no eran las correctas y el bailarín, orgulloso, había optado por simplemente ignorarlo. Si se enteraba de que Jimin se había equivocado se decepcionaría de él.

—Eres un dramático.

—El burro hablando de orejas.

Jimin le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras reía. Mientras el otro no se enterara de todo entonces nada malo pasaría. Deseaba de todo corazón que no supiera ya, después de todo Hoseok siempre se las arreglaba para enterarse de cosas antes que nadie.

—¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Sólo quería venir a ver tu bonita cara— le sacó la lengua —Estaba muy preocupado porque ya llevabas mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida, así que sólo vine a asegurarme de no te hubieras muerto o algo así—.

—Dios Hobi. nada más te dejo de hablar por unas semanas y automáticamente asumes que me morí, ¿qué tan inútil me crees? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

—Debatible, pero haré como que te creo.

Jimin soltó una carcajada relajándose por fin.

—Eres un grosero, no entiendo porqué sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

—Porque en el fondo me adoras tanto como yo a ti, aunque lo niegues— el otro lo abrazó sonriente mientras daba vueltas —Ah Minnie cuanto te extrañe, no vuelvas a desaparecer así— suspiró.

—Lo siento Hobi, es solo que han pasado tantas cosas y...— Jimin se golpeó internamente. Genial, tanto había rezado para que Hobi no se enterara de nada y ahí iba él, como siempre, a arruinarlo todo.

—¿Cosas? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí, son sólo cosas de la escuela. La presentación está cada vez más cerca y nadie parece entenderlo, simplemente no puedo lograr que se aprendan la coreografía. Te prometo que estoy a nada de mandarlos al diablo y presentar yo—.

—Oh vamos, no seas así. Estoy seguro de que todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Jimin hizo un puchero y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ya lo sé, pero aún así quiero quejarme.

Hoseok rió y comenzó a repartir besos por toda su cara.

—Ay mi bebé gigante— el humor de Jimin no mejoró en lo absoluto con eso —Perdón, ¿por qué no me muestras lo que llevan?—.

—¿Del baile?

—Por supuesto, adoro verte bailar.

El rubio simplemente asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera al interior de la academia, ya no quedaban muchas personas por lo que podrían usar cualquiera de los salones disponibles. Se metieron al que estaba más cerca de la entrada, por si se daba el caso de que fueran a correrlos. Una vez adentro no se dijeron nada más, Hoseok fue hacia el fondo del salón tomando asiento mientras que Jimin preparaba todo para comenzar.

Pronto la música comenzó a sonar haciendo que el menor se transformara al instante, desconcertando a Hoseok por unos minutos. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía su amigo para simplemente perderse en el baile. Aunque en ese momento se tratara de un completo desconocido para él le fascinaba ver a Jimin en aquel estado. Siempre había considerado que el rubio era mucho más honesto a la hora de bailar que al hablar, ya que sus emociones quedaban a la vista en todo momento. Era simplemente hermoso. Se sentía como un completo patán por haber deseado durante tanto tiempo que ese lado de Jimin fuera presenciado sólo por él, algo como aquello debía ser compartido con el mundo entero.

Jimin siguió moviéndose por el lugar con absoluto elegancia y destreza, ignorante de todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su amigo. Su cuerpo estaba agotado debido a todo el entrenamiento que había realizado aquel día, pero su mente le agradecía por completo aquella dulce distracción. Cuando bailaba no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo a la perfección. Suga, Taehyung, Jungkook, todos ellos quedaban afuera, era como si en primer lugar jamás hubieran existido, dándole la paz que tanto anhelaba.

No es que realmente deseara nunca haberlos conocidos, o bueno, al menos a dos de ellos, pero el pensar en cualquiera de los mencionados últimamente hacía que su pecho se oprimiera tan dolorosamente que provocaba que tuviera pesadillas, las cuales siempre hacían que despertara gritando el nombre de alguno de ellos. El despertar en una cama vacía, al inicio, solo provocaba que se sintiera aún más nervioso, conforme se volvían más frecuentes aquellos ataques Jimin descubrió que en realidad prefería que se mantuviera de esa manera, así se podía ahorrar las explicaciones innecesarias.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la música paró siendo reemplazada por las ovaciones y aplausos de su amigo, cuya presencia había olvidado por completo. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta e hizo una reverencia dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Ay Minnie, es perfecto. Es una verdadera lástima que no vayas a poder presentarlo tú solo, pero estoy seguro de que tus estudiantes lo harán espléndido.

—Ya juzgarás eso cuando los veas— Jimin soltó una risita esperando que el otro se le uniera, no lo hizo. El rubio lo miró solo para descubrirlo sonriéndole con un deje de tristeza —Vas a venir, ¿cierto? Lo prometiste—.

—Yo lo sé, pero surgió algo de último momento y...— Jimin quería sentirse indignado o lastimado de alguna forma, sin embargo, nada vino a él. Suponía que ya no había manera de que se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya lo hacía —De verdad quería ir, lo juro, pero no podré. Lo siento mucho—.

—No sé porqué te disculpas— le dio la espalda recogiendo sus cosas —Da igual, está bien, no es como si fuera importante o algo por el estilo—.

—¡Por supuesto que es importante!— El otro no le respondió, continuando con su labor en silencio. Hoseok esperó unos minutos a que le dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero Jimin no cedía. Prácticamente tuvo que correr detrás de él para evitar que se fuera así nada más.

—Dime algo Jimin, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? En serio está bien, deja de estresarte por eso.

—No quiero irme y dejarte así.

Jimin se paró en seco y, finalmente, lo volteó a ver.

—¿Irte?

—Voy a tener que viajar a Estados Unidos otra vez, perdieron mi trabajo así que tengo que repetirlo todo.

El bailarín miraba las escaleras del lugar con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Era curioso, pero, a pesar de lucir tan muerto y devastado, aún lograba robarle el aliento a cualquiera que llegara a verlo. El sol y las sombras siempre hacían maravillas en el rostro del menor dándole una imagen casi etérea y misteriosa. Jungkook sí que había sido un idiota al haberlo dejado ir.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?— y fueron aquellos ojos de cachorrito lo que acabaron con él, Jimin se veía tan solo y pequeño, no quería dejarlo. Debió de habérselo llevado a él, pero no podía cancelarle a Jin después de haberlo ilusionado, y estaba seguro que su empresa no le permitiría comprar un solo boleto más.

—Bastante tiempo Minnie.

—¿Igual que la vez pasada?

—Probablemente menos, o eso espero.

El menor asintió levemente y se frotó los ojos. Soltó un gruñido.

—Tienes que regresar.

—Siempre lo hago Minnie.

—No me importa, prometelo.

Hoseok fue hacía él y lo abrazó.

—Lo prometo.

Al principio Jimin se rehusó a corresponder, demasiado temeroso a que en cualquier momento Hoseok fuera a desaparecer. No pudo resistir por mucho tiempo y finalmente terminó colgándose del otro como un koala.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho Hobi, y lamento el no haberte hablado antes. Aunque, si te soy sincero, ahora no sabes como deseo que no hubieras venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Libertad. Al fin. Suga jamás había conocido el verdadero significado de aquella palabra hasta que comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar. Libertad era el poder quitarse aquel mugroso mandil a sabiendas de que ya estaba a unos pocos minutos de poder reunirse con el verdadero amor de su vida: su cama. No es que detestara su trabajo, hasta el momento era el que más le gustaba de todos los que había tenido con anterioridad, pero dormir era dormir. Ya estaba harto, no quería lidiar con nada más ese día, con nada más en la vida en general.

Salió del cuarto de empleados y se despidió de su jefe y del nuevo integrante del equipo. Era algo joven por lo que al inicio le había preocupado que estuviera en un lugar como aquel, sin embargo, el niño pronto le probó que era más que capaz de cuidarse por sí sólo. De igual forma no pensaba decir nada, no era asunto suyo.

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando comenzó a sentir un pequeño problemita relacionado con su vejiga surgir. Podía aguantarse hasta llegar a casa, pero no quería hacerlo. Después de evaluar sus opciones durante unos segundos decidió finalmente ir al baño antes de partir. Solo sería un momento, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta no tardó en aparecer en la forma de una persona. Suga se encontraba muy enfocado en sus asuntos cuando alguien más entró al baño, ocupando el urinal que estaba a un lado suyo de todos los que había disponibles. Perfecto. Suga trató de ignorar a aquella persona, pero podía sentir la mirada del otro fija en cierta zona que no deseaba compartir con él, se cubrió como pudo.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

Y por supuesto tenía que ser Taehyung quien, lentamente, alzó su vista hasta verlo a los ojos.

—Suga hola, justamente estaba pensando en ti.

—Ah— aunque hace mucho tiempo la existencia del profesor había dejado de parecerle un fastidio, en ese momento no tenía la suficiente energía como para lidiar con él —Adiós— se abrochó los pantalones y fue hacia los lavabos para poder lavarse las manos. Era inútil esperar que eso fuera suficiente para hacer que Taehyung lo dejara en paz, aún así soñar no costaba nada. Fue en el momento que estaba secando sus manos que el menor de los dos lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo fuera del lugar hasta la barra.

—Ya saliste de trabajar ¿no? Toma algo conmigo.

—No— Suga solo quería llegar a su casa a dormir, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esto la vida?

—Anda Suga, por favor, ya me harté de tomar solo. Hazme compañía, aunque sea un ratito.

—Eres la última persona con la que quiero tomar— se cruzó de brazos tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos —¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa para emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí?—.

Taehyung soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

—¡Ja!, por favor, tengo estándares.

El descaro, ¿quién se creía que era?

—He visto a tus ex's y no, no los tienes.

Taehyung soltó una carcajada haciendo que Suga se irritara un poco más.

—Tienes un punto— miró al bartender —Dos jarras por favor—.

—Taehyung, te dije que no.

—¿Cuándo dije que la otra era para ti?— por seriedad en la mirada de Taehyung, Suga se preocupó. Como siempre, parecía estarse esforzando lo más posible por caer en un coma etílico. Por más agotado que estuviera no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que te tomes las dos?

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Me vas a hacer compañía?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

—Vaya, eso fue rápido, nunca imaginé que fueras tan fácil

—Ya escupelo Taehyung.

El mencionado se sobresaltó mirando al otro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué cosa?

En aquel momento les trajeron sus bebidas. Suga tomó un gran sorbo de la suya soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, se había tomado más de la mitad del vaso.

—Puede que tu fachada de perra narcisista prepotente engañe a los demás, pero a mí no. Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que algo anda mal, así que anda, soy todo oídos.

Taehyung abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido de que el otro se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntar. Nadie nunca se preocupaba por él. Bueno, estaba Jin, pero él no contaba. Se sentía extraño, ligero y… ¿cálido?.

—Es sólo que...— ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar —Lo arruiné todo Suga—.

—¿Ahora que hiciste?

Taehyung comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado con Jin. Varias veces a través de su historia pudo ver como la jarra de Suga se vaciaba y magicamente se llenaba nuevamente, ¿cuántas llevaba?

—Wow, de verdad eres un imbécil.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme imbécil?

—¿Te atreves a negarlo?— por algún motivo Suga se sentía molesto con todo aquello, de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos se habría dado cuenta de que se estaba proyectando —¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que sintiera lástima por ti? Lo usaste Taehyung. Por años supiste cómo se sentía y jamás tuviste la decencia de rechazarlo apropiadamente porque sabías que no te convenía. Tan sólo le diste alas, y para colmo, tenías que destrozarlo de esa manera. Él no se merecía eso y lo sabes. Hizo todo por ti, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo con tal de verte sonreír, te amaba como a nada en la vida y aún así lo echaste de tu vida sin importarte cómo es que se sentiría—.

—Suga, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Lo haces sonar como si hubiera salido con él.

—Yo… da igual, tú entiendes a qué me refiero.

Taehyung suspiró y comenzó a tomar junto a Suga.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que no me siento como un idiota por cómo me comporté? ¡No supe cómo reaccionar!— pegó su cara contra la barra —Perdí a la única persona a la que de verdad le importaba. Ya no me importa si me odia, solo quisiera saber qué hacer para arreglar las cosas, para que al menos él se sienta bien—.

Suga comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareado. Pidió otra cerveza.

—Tampoco te sientas la gran cosa, estoy seguro que dentro de poco se va a olvidar de ti.

—Gracias Suga, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Si Suga sobrio se viera en ese momento sentiría pena ajena de sí mismo, pensaba que tenía más aguante que eso.

—Cómo desearía tener tu suerte.

—Oh, creeme que no— Taehyung sonaba bastante calmado a pesar de todo.

—Solo quisiera gustarle a alguien, que alguien me quisiera tanto como ti..

—Tal vez alguien ya lo hace y simplemente no lo sabes.

El más chaparro comenzó a balancearse en su lugar riéndose secamente.

—Por favor Taehyung, seamos realistas. Más allá de ustedes no tengo otros conocidos o amigos, así que... lo dudo mucho—.

—Tampoco te ahogues en vasos de agua, ya llegará alguien.

Suga golpeó la mesa con fuerza —Es fácil para ti es decirlo ¿no?, después de todo eres perfecto: tu cara, tu voz, tu porte, tu cuerpo, tus manos, absolutamente todo. No hay nada que no sea atractivo en ti, a diferencia de mí, que no tengo un título universitario ni nada que me haga mínimamente deseable— "difiero" era lo que le hubiera gustado decir a Taehyung, sin embargo ahogó su comentario en alcohol, optando por seguir escuchando —ni siquiera soy alto, Dios—.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Todo el mundo busca a un hombre alto y fuerte.

El profesor dejó su bebida a un lado y tomó al otro del rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Cariño, desde aquel incidente en el supermercado me quedó más que claro que tienes fuerza de sobra— como pudo Suga tomó su vaso para poder seguir bebiendo —Y no generalices, no todo el mundo busca a alguien alto. Yo, por ejemplo, soy muy partidario de los hombres de menor estatura, son más… manejables, si sabes a lo que me refiero— dicho eso le guiño un ojo poniendo una mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Suga se atragantó y rápidamente se apartó para no escupirle en la cara a Taehyung. Que curioso, ya llevaba un tiempo sin ahogarse de esa manera, ojalá esta vez sí hubiera muerto.

Retiró la mano de Taehyung.

—¿Cuál es tu problema últimamente? ¿Qué acaso Jungkook ya no te es suficiente? Andas demasiado urgido.

—De hecho hace semanas que no lo hacemos— comentó el otro amargamente —¿Sabes? Luces como la clase de persona que solo piensa en coger, apuesto a que lo hacías con Jimin todos los días— dicho eso lo miró con curiosidad.

Suga negó.

—No, la única vez que estuvimos cerca de hacer algo llegó Jungkook y lo arruinó todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ugh, hubo una vez en la que estábamos Jimin y yo en su departamento, quisimos aprovechar que no había nadie así que empezamos a coger— Suga no miraba a Taehyung al hablar, más que nada parecía estarlo narrando para sí mismo —Cuando, de repente, el idiota de tu novio aparece y comienza a golpearme. Al inicio no supe como reaccionar, pero después, al igual que todo ser humano con raciocinio, decidí regresarle el favor y reventarle la cara a puños. Puede que haya exagerado, pero en mi defensa diré que me agarró desprevenido—.

Los nudillos de Taehyung estaban completamente blancos debido a la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando. Así que eso había pasado. Jungkook le había mentido, otra vez, y ahora entendía porqué.

—¿No sabes hacer otra cosa más que golpear gente? ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que puedes resolver no todo por medio de la agresión? La violencia te degrada como ser humano.— no era justo lo que estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera.

—No me importa— Suga simplemente se encogió de hombros —¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Dejar que Jungkook continuara? No señor—.

Taehyung iba a replicar cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. Abrió los ojos.

—Espera un segundo, ¿Jungkook te atacó a mitad del acto?

—Es lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que peleaste con Jungkook… estando desnudo?

Suga puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puede ser, tienes razón— se sonrojó ligeramente —Dios, que incomodo—.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas, acabando en el suelo como consecuencia. Taehyung trataba de imaginarse la escena cuando de repente la imagen de Suga desnudo llegó a su mente y paró de reír. Descubrió que la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Ni un poco. Lamió sus labios y miró al otro joven. Suga lo miró. Aquello ojos negros tuvieron un efecto extraño sobre el profesor que antes no habían tenido, pudo sentir como una corriente pasaba por todo su cuerpo haciendo que temblara. Tenía una terrible ansiedad por volver a tocar la piel del joven.

—Apuesto que eres de los que les gusta rudo.

Suga lo miró y volvió a reírse.

—Okay, tienes suerte de que esté demasiado borracho como para ir a denunciarte por acoso sexual— se quedó pensativo —Aunque no sabría decirte, tendría que probarlo primero—.

Esa era una respuesta bastante interesante.

—Pues si te interesa, yo sé de alguien que podría ayudarte con eso— contestó sugerente.

—Lo tendré en consideración— se paró como pudo yendo por su vaso —Necesito más alcohol en mi sistema, estoy listo para el décimo round—.

Taehyung se incorporó junto a él, sin embargo, ya no continuó tomando, el resto de la noche se dedicó a observar a Suga en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una, dos, tres veces. Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta insistentemente y cada vez era más difícil para Namjoon ignorarlo. Él no era la clase de persona que no abría la puerta cuando alguien tocaba, al contrario, siempre se aseguraba de atender lo más rápido posible siempre que sonaba el timbre. El problema era que según su reloj de escritorio ya estaba cerca de dar las 4:00 de la mañana, lo que, además de provocarle una tremenda pereza, también le inspiraba muy poca confianza, ¿quién podría querer algo con él a esas horas?

Debía ser algo urgente puesto que la persona seguía insistiendo, finalmente el chico cedió. Algo adormilado se levantó de su cama poniéndose sus pantuflas (pequeño detalle de Suga por su cumpleaños) y caminó hasta la entrada para recibir a su muy insistente visita.

En cuanto abrió la puerta la persona que estaba afuera colapsó hacia dentro. Namjoon logró detenerlo antes de que pudiera azotar contra el suelo y lo miró algo confundido. El castaño no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar puesto que el otro se abalanzó sobre él provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Suga comenzó a besarlo. El barista tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando debido a aún se encontraba muy adormilado.

—Suga basta.

—¿Por qué? Antes te encantaba cuando hacía esto— respondió Suga mientras besaba su cuello para después agacharse de nuevo, juntando sus labios ahora en un beso más profundo. La razón por la que Namjoon no empujó al otro esta vez no fue solo por la fuerza sobre humana con la que contaba a pesar de su altura, sino también porque había cierta familiaridad en aquella acción que lo hizo sentir nostálgico. Sin darse cuenta había puesto las manos en la cintura de Suga acariciando suavemente por debajo de su camiseta, el rubio soltó en respuesta un gemido y comenzó a pegarse contra él, acariciando y metiendo mano por donde pudiera —Joonie...— susurró entre besos.

Namjoon comenzó a permitir que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo del otro, sin embargo, pronto volvió en sí y trató de apartarlo nuevamente.

—No, Su…

El mayor le indicó que guardara silencio, Namjoon lo tomó de los hombros y empujó, provocando que ambos rodaran, siendo ahora él quien se encontraba encima. Suga por un momento lo miró un tanto desorientado. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y trató de volver a su posición anterior. Namjoon hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerlo en su lugar, no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto el que se sintiera tan cansado.

—No, esto está mal. No podemos hacer esto.

La mirada de Suga se volvió fría.

—¿Por qué no? Parecías estarlo disfrutando hace un momento.

—Estás borracho.

—¡No me importa! Quiero hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo ahora— Suga logró finalmente volver a ponerlo debajo de él y se agachó para reanudar lo que había iniciado hace unos momentos. Namjoon lo empujó hacia atrás para detenerlo. El mayor siguió forcejeando, a sabiendas de que el castaño en cualquier momento terminaría cediendo, sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. El joven barista no estaba seguro de dónde había salido aquella repentina fuerza, pero había logrado mantener al otro tranquilo a pesar de que parecía frustrarse cada vez más.

Aquella pequeña batalla siguió por un buen rato hasta que Namjoon pudo sentir como el agarre de Suga se aflojaba, aprovechó dicha oportunidad para tratar de incorporarse, pero el cuerpo del otro aún se lo impedía. Alzó su vista para ver mejor a su amigo, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del mayor.

—¿Suga…?

—¿Por qué?— Suga apretó los labios tratando de mantener su tono estable —¿Tú tampoco me quieres? ¿Tú también me vas a dejar?—.

—Suga, no…

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere?— la última parte salió quebrada —¿Hay algo mal conmigo? ¿No soy suficiente acaso?— Suga comenzó a temblar encima de él —Por una vez en mi vida pensé que al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien podría ser feliz, con quien compartir mi vida. Estaba dispuesto a darle todo Joonie, y aún así se fue… al igual que todos los demás— Suga se aferraba la camiseta del otro arrugándola, hacía todo lo posible por tratar de esconder su rostro —Sólo quiero a alguien a quien amar y que me ame de vuelta. Estoy harto de que al final todos me abandonen. Quiero sentir que le importo a alguien, que… valgo la pena— comenzó a zarandear a Namjoon —¡¿Dónde está?! Se supone que todo el mundo encuentra al amor de su vida en algún punto. ¿Cuándo voy a encontrar al mío? ¿Dónde está?— Suga acercó su rostro —Si no eres tú, si no es Jimin, entonces dime ¿quién es? ¿Siquiera existe? Quizá… quizá nadie jamás llegará a amarme—.

Suga siguió llorando, en algún momento Namjoon se armó de valor y tomó el rostro de su amigo con delicadeza, alzándolo. La cara de Suga estaba roja e hinchada, al igual que sus ojos, de los cuales continuaban brotando lágrimas.

—Suga...

—No, basta. No quiero que me mires, no así.

—Por favor mírame a los ojos.

Aunque al inicio el chico se resistió a hacerlo terminó acatando lo que el menor le pidió. La mirada de Namjoon no era de lástima, mucho menos de asco, era amor y nada más que eso. Aquello trajo más lágrimas a sus ojos.

—Ya estoy harto. Ya me canse Joonie.

—Lo sé.

Suga estaba inconsolable y el menor demasiado confundido como para saber qué decirle. Odiaba verlo así, sin embargo, no quería decir alguna tontería que fuera a hacer todo peor. Por el momento tenía que encargarse de algo primero: el rubio estaba completamente helado y aún se encontraban en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado tomó al otro joven y lo cargó hasta su cama. Lo acostó, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara, ya después platicaría con él. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando el mayor nuevamente lo sujetó, esta vez lo que lo detuvo no fue la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, sino la falta de esta. Suga se veía destrozado.

—¿Qué nos pasó Joonie?

—¿A ti y a Jimin?

—No, imbécil, a nosotros dos— a pesar de la ofensa el tono que utilizó Suga era demasiado débil como para que tuvera el efecto que quería —Éramos perfecto juntos—.

Namjoon suspiró y frotó sus ojos tratando de espantar el sueño que tenía.

—Ya hablamos de esto Suga, las cosas no se dieron. No es culpa de ninguno de los dos, simplemente no ha podido ser.

—No me importa, funcionaba, aún podría hacerlo.

El menor negó y besó su frente. Trató de retirarse nuevamente, pero el otro no lo soltó.

—No te vayas, por favor. Quédate conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Escógeme a mí, aunque sea solo hoy.

Namjoon estaba bastante seguro que eso no contaba como escogerlo, debido a que no existía una segunda opción, pero no iba a decirle eso. Por más cansado que estuviera haría lo que fuera por mejorar el estado de ánimo de Suga, o al menos ayudarlo a dormir. Con cierto pesar recorrió la mesita de noche que separaba ambas camas y fue hacia la suya para acercarla a la de Suga, hecho esto se acostó y se acercó lo más posible al otro envolviendolo con sus brazos. Comenzó a arrullarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su nuca, por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio. Namjoon estaba pensando en qué decir.

—Suga, lo único que está mal contigo son tus parejas. Tú no eres el problema, ¿cómo podrías serlo cuando eres la persona más maravillosa que existe en todo el planeta?— comenzó mientras acercaba más al otro hacia él —Si alguien merece ser amado eres tú, solo que hay más idiotas que gente decente en este mundo, y has tenido la mala suerte de solo haberte encontrado con ese porcentaje de la población— no sabía si el otro lo estaba escuchando o no, pero no le importaba, solo quería consolarlo. Su tono de voz se volvió aún más suave —No estás solo Suga. No será lo mismo, pero yo estoy aquí, contigo, y no tienes idea de cuánto te adoro, aunque no lo diga seguido—.

—Joonie.

—Mande.

—¿Crees que luzco como la clase de chico que solo piensa en sexo? Tal vez por eso las personas no quieren nada serio conmigo.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, ¿quién te dijo esa tontería?

—Nadie— y dicho eso volvió a quedarse callado. Namjoon volvió a abrazarlo, ahora con más fuerza, susurrando dulces palabras en su oído.

—Joonie…

—Mande— Namjoon se detuvo mirando a Suga otra vez.

—¿Piensas que los chicos de baja estatura son "manejables"?

—¿En… ese sentido?— Namjoon se aclaró la garganta —Pues sí, supongo que hay... cierta ventaja—.

—¿Entonces por qué escogiste a Jin?

Namjoon suspiró. Eso era algo que él mismo se estaba comenzando a cuestionar últimamente.

—No lo sé Suga, solamente pasó. Pero créeme que la estatura no tuvo nada que ver— recargó su mentón en la cabeza del otro —A veces pienso que fui un idiota al dejarte ir cuando fuiste una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida—.

—Aún podríamos intentarlo.

Namjoon suspiró, otra vez eso.

—No, al menos no por ahora Suga. Los dos tenemos el corazón roto, no creo que sea la mejor base sobre la cual establecer una relación.

Suga se volteó para poder quedar frente a frente con Namjoon. El menor aprovechó eso para quitarle algunos mechones rebeldes de la cara y acariciar sus mejillas. Comenzó a darle varios besos en la frente y cachetes.

—¿Puedes prometer que Nunca me vas a dejar?— la voz de Suga salió tan débil y suave, algo muy poco común en él. Namjoon le sonrió.

—Estaré contigo hasta el día que ya no me quieras ahí, lo prometo.

Suga asintió levemente y lo abrazó. Namjoon suspiró e hizo un juramento, no lo volvería a soltarlo, jamás.


	20. Capítulo XX

Hoseok tenía una idea de lo que podía esperar cuando Jin se ofreció a conseguir el hotel. Era un niño rico después de todo; estaba acostumbrado a que todo en su vida fuera lujoso, así que era de esperarse que cotizara en algún hotel cinco estrellas por el que Hoseok tendría que renunciar a al menos cinco salarios para pagarle tan siquiera la mitad. Caro, aunque manejable. Eso fue lo que esperaba, pero el mayor, como siempre, lo había sorprendido. Desde el momento en que el joven vio el lugar a la distancia entró en negación. Jin era de caprichos, pero no a ese grado. Era imposible que aún con su nivel económico fuera capaz de costear un lugar como aquel, era la clase de hoteles que solo podían ser admirados desde la televisión por mortales como Hoseok.

En contra de todo pronóstico el auto en el que iban, en efecto, se detuvo justo frente al lugar, haciendo que el menor de los dos pasara de la negación a la estupefacción. Durante todo el proceso de bajar las maletas e ingresar al lugar el chico no dijo absolutamente nada, demasiado impresionado como para saber cómo formular una oración que tuviera sentido. Jin no parecía estar afectado en lo absoluto por nada de eso, caminó por la recepción como si fuera el dueño del lugar y todos los empleados lo trataban como si realmente lo fuera.

Los llevaron hasta su cuarto, ubicado en la planta más alta. Parecía el primer piso de una casa cualquiera, nunca antes en su vida se había hospedado en un cuarto tan grande. Era ridículo. ¿Cuántos órganos iba a tener que vender para poder reponerle todo el dinero que había gastado en eso?

Hoseok se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto mientras pensaba qué hacer. Jin no se percató al inicio, más al notar que solo él se encontraba en el cuarto regresó por donde había entrado, encontrando a su amigo, quien tenía una expresión chistosa en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Hobi?

—Creo que iré a otro lugar a dormir. Esto es demasiado Jin, y más para el tiempo que nos vamos a quedar.

—¿Qué? Hoseok vamos, no seas ridículo. Entra.

—No Jin, no hay manera de que pueda pagarte esto, ni siquiera con el dinero de la empresa. Me voy a otro lado.

—Hobi— el tono de Jin era de exasperación —No me tienes que pagar nada—.

—Claro que sí, estás demente si crees que...— el chico no pudo terminar su oración ya que pronto fue silenciado por el mayor, quien puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Shhh— Jin se apartó —Ya te dije que no me tienes que pagar nada Hoseok, no gasté un solo centavo en esto—.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

—Piensa Hobi, ¿cómo pude haber hecho para reservar un cuarto en un lugar como este, por el tiempo que nos vamos a quedar, sin pagar nada?

Hoseok se quedó pensativo, haciendo varios gestos que el ex profesor no pudo evitar encontrar bastantes cómicos. Cuando el chico pareció llegar a una conclusión su expresión se volvió ligeramente amarga.

—¿A quién sobornaste Jin?

—Yo no soborné a nadie— el susodicho se cruzó de brazos —El papá de Choi es dueño del lugar y... puede que me haya dado una vuelta por su oficina para pedirle un favor, recordándole, por supuesto, todos los problemas por los que su querido hijo me hizo pasar a pesar de que intenté ayudarlo, y cuánto necesitaba este viaje para poder recuperarme emocionalmente de todos los traumas que tenía debido a ello— sonrió —Al final fue él quien me ofreció este lugar por el tiempo que quisiera y sin costo, así que no. No hubo amenazas o sobornos de ninguna clase—.

Hoseok se quedó en silencio mientras lo veía con cierto terror.

—Eres malo.

—¡Hey! Ese mocoso me lo debe.

Después de mucho debatirlo, el menor finalmente cedió y entró al cuarto, acomodando sus cosas a un lado de las de Jin, quién lo veía con satisfacción. Para su sorpresa, el internacionalista no se desplomó, como él lo había hecho, en una de las camas, sino que comenzó a sacar varias cosas de su maleta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sacando algunas cosas que necesito para empezar a trabajar.

—¿Desde ahora?

—No tengo tiempo que perder, sólo tengo 5 meses— suspiró ligeramente estresado —No voy a poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo—.

—Está bien, lo imaginé.

Jin se incorporó mientras iba hacia él, ayudándolo a poner todo en orden para que pudiera irse con mayor rapidez. Dentro de poco, Hoseok ya se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto cargando con algunas bolsas mientras se despedía de Jin.

—Trataré de llegar a tiempo para salir a cenar, si para las 8:30 aún no tienes noticias de mí siéntete en la completa libertad de ir por tu cuenta.

—Claro, suerte.

El chico asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Jin en completa soledad. Suspiró. No le fascinaba la idea de quedarse solo, pero tampoco tenía la suficiente energía como para salir a hacer algo. Ese día se dedicaría a descansar en el hotel y ya después vería qué hacer, tenía mucho tiempo libre así que podía darse ese lujo. Caminó hacia la cama, recogiendo de paso su celular de una de las mesitas de noche y desplomándose nuevamente. Fue en ese momento que le llegó un agradable aroma a café, proveniente de algún lugar del cuarto. Tal vez se haría una taza de café, aunque dudaba que fuera a gustarle. Últimamente por más que se esmerara en preparar uno, o fuera a las mejores cafeterías de la zona, simplemente ya no le gustaba el sabor.

Cada vez que tomaba una taza de café terminaba pensando que Namjoon lo preparaba mejor, a pesar de que el chico era pésimo. Tal vez haber ido tanto a aquel lugar hizo que sus papilas gustati… Namjoon. Jin abrió los ojos al recordar algo.

_No sabía muy bien qué era lo que lo había impulsado a ir ahí, __sin embargo__, se encontraba frente a la cafetería que estaba a tan sólo unas cuadras de su antiguo lugar de trabajo. No quería estar ahí, __pero_ _sentía que debía estarlo. Con cierto pesar ingresó al lugar haciendo sonar la campanita. Namjoon se encontraba en la barra discutiendo con un cliente sobre algo, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se abrieron. _

—_Un momento por favor, ¡Jin, hola! Que milagro verte por aquí— el barista sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran, cada vez que eso pasaba algo dentro de Jin daba un vuelco provocando que sus piernas se sintieran débiles. Detestaba esa sensación. _

—_Estaba de paso, así que... _

_Namjoon asintió luciendo algo nervioso. _

—_¿Quieres que te prepare algo?— antes de permitir que el otro pudiera contestarle comenzó a sacar las cosas —Que bueno que te veo. Te compré un pequeño detalle para tu nuevo apartamento. Pensé en pasar por el lugar para dartelo cuando terminara mi turno, mejor aprovecho que estás aquí—. _

_Jin lo miró en silencio. _

—_Aprecio el gesto— puso su mano sobre la del barista para detener lo que estaba haciendo —__Pero_ _no va a ser necesario, vine a despedirme—. _

_Tanto Namjoon, como el cliente con el que estaba antes, lo miraron impactados. _

—_¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde vas? _

—_Lejos. _

_Toda la energía con la que lo había recibido es esfumó al instante. El menor miraba sus manos con una expresión de dolor. _

—_¿Cuándo te voy a volver a ver? _

—_No lo sé, Hoseok no me ha dicho nada. _

—_Oh— pasaron largos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Jin pudo escuchar como el otro respiraba profundamente, como en un intento de tratar de controlar sus emociones —Bueno, __la verdad_ _es que te voy a extrañar, __pero_ _espero de todo corazón que disfrutes mucho tu viaje— le sonrió tristemente. _

—_Gracias— Se iba a apartar, __pero_ _el otro aún sostenía su mano. Se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida Jin pudo ver a Namjoon genuinamente. Era como si estuviera tratando de decirle todas las cosas que no le había dicho a través de la mirada. Lo soltó segundos después. _

—_Adiós Jin. _

_El mayor salió del lugar, dedicándole una última mirada a Namjoon antes de irse. El chico miraba el suelo algo decaído mientras el cliente de hace un momento acariciaba su espalda con empatía. No era asunto suyo. _

Jin puso una almohada contra su cara tratando de asfixiarse, ¿por qué había sido tan cortante con Namjoon? No le había hecho nada malo. Hasta le había ofrecido un café y un pequeño regalo. Se sentía como el peor ser humano en todo el universo, era mejor si solo se aventaba por el balcón y ya.

En lugar de eso sacó su celular, checando su bandeja de mensajes, deseando de todo corazón que Namjoon le hubiera mandado algo. Más allá de algunos mensajes de su mamá y unos cuantos de profesores y ex alumnos no tenía nada, para su completa agonía. Era razonable; aún así le dolía en el alma.

Jin apretó los labios, no es como si fuera obligación de Namjoon ser quien siempre comenzara las conversaciones entre ellos. Tal vez era momento de que Jin lo hiciera y, ciertamente, tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Tomó una foto del lugar dispuesto a mandarla, aunque... si lo pensaba bien, a Namjoon no le gustaría un lugar como ese. Pensaría que es demasiado ostentoso. Si Jin le mandaba la foto pensaría que solo era un niño caprichoso y mimado. Ciertamente podría explicarle el porqué de su estadía ahí, pero eso solo empeoraría la imagen que tenía de él al pensar que era un oportunista manipulador. No quería que Namjoon lo viera de ese modo, quería agradarle y que lo mirara con los mismos ojos de siempre.

Jin frotó su cabello, frustrado. Necesitaba otra manera de iniciar una conversación con Namjoon que no involucrara el tener que revelar dónde estaba. Sería una disculpa entonces, Jin comenzó a redactar su mensaje. No era demasiado complicado, solo tenía que ser honesto.

Pasaron los minutos y Jin seguía trabado en comenzar el mensaje. No tenía idea de qué decir, cualquier cosa que se le ocurría sonaba a excusa, justo lo que quería evitar. Bloqueó su celular y se quedó contemplando el techo mientras meditaba acerca de qué hacer. Era evidente que la disculpa tampoco iba a ser, ¿de qué otra cosa podía hablar?

Tal vez podría… no, por nada del mundo. Jin ya no tenía deseos de hablar de ese tema. La vida, sin embargo, parecía estar dispuesta a seguir recordárselo, ya que al realizar cierto movimiento sintió una punzada en su cuello. Había olvidado cuánto dolía..

Fue en ese momento que el celular del chico vibró, indicando que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Su parte racional abandonó por completo su mente, quería ilusionarse con la posibilidad de que era Namjoon quien le había escrito. Torpemente tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó, aparentemente presionó con demasiada fuerza la pantalla ya que su celular salió volando de sus manos, cayendo en el pequeño espacio entre la cama y la pared. Jin soltó una maldición y rápidamente fue a recuperarlo.

Se trataba de un espacio bastante estrecho, pero con pura perseverancia Jin fue capaz de meter su mano y recuperar su celular. Suspiró aliviado y nuevamente prendió el dispositivo para poder revisar sus mensajes. Pronto fue consumido por la decepción al ver que la persona que le había hablado no era Namjoon, sino otro de sus ex compañeros, quien le había redactado una patética disculpa por cómo lo había tratado debido a los rumores.

Jin miró aquello y lanzó su celular lejos de él (estaban tan estrellado que ya le daba igual) echándose en la cama con unas intensas ganas de llorar. No sabía cómo hablarle a Namjoon, las pocas veces en las que había sido él quien buscará al menor había sido solo para pedirle cosas. Se sentía terrible. Jin suspiró y prendió la televisión. No quería pensar más en eso, ya le mandaría un mensaje a Namjoon otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin era plenamente consciente que lo que estaba haciendo era un completo descaro y que el mayor no querría saber nada de él, pero se sentía solo y no podía resistirlo más. Llegó a considerar seriamente la oferta que Taehyung le había hecho meses atrás acerca de restaurar su amistad, con tal de tener a alguien con quien platicar, aunque, debido a cómo se habían dado las cosas en los últimos días, dudaba que siguiera en pie. Jimin no estaba seguro de si Taehyung sabía lo que Jungkook estaba haciendo, pero no se iba a arriesgar que se desquitara con él. Por esa razón se encontraba frente a la cafetería respirando hondo, tratando de mentalizarse.

Namjoon probablemente iba a estar furioso, después de todo Suga era su mejor amigo, pero era la única opción que le quedaba. Pudo haber acudido a Hoseok, si este no estuviera fuera de la ciudad, y Jin tampoco era una opción. El barista era la última persona con quien Jimin se consideraba cercano y, de nuevo, era el mejor amigo de Suga, pero quizá él podría hablarle del rubio, si estaba dispuesto, claro.

Dejando de lado cualquier duda que le quedara se armó de valor y entró al local, el aroma a café pronto invadió sus fosas nasales haciendo que su humor mejorara considerablemente. Caminó con seguridad hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la persona a quien deseaba ver, el castaño tan solo lo miró y negó.

—No.

—No he dicho nada, ¿cómo sabes que no vengo por café?

El barista suspiró y frotó su cara, cansado.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Necesito hablar contigo Namjoon.

—Dijiste que venías por café.

—Yo no dije eso, dije que podía ser que viniera por café.

—Si no vienes a consumir voy a tener que pedirte que te marches porque no quiero hablar contigo. Siguiente.— para mala suerte de Namjoon no habia siguiente, por lo que ambos chicos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

—Por favor Joonie— Jimin lo tomó del brazo a manera de súplica —Eres el único amigo que me queda. Si no hablo con alguien me voy a volver loco—.

—Jimin, tú no quieres "hablar con alguien", quieres que alguien te escuche.

—Tal vez. Por favor Namjoon, estoy desesperado.

Namjoon quería rehusarse con todo su ser a hacerlo. Realmente no tenía ningún motivo por el que ceder ante el berrinche del menor, pero tampoco tenía razones para no escucharlo. El mayor estaba cansado ya de todo eso y Suga parecía estar mejor últimamente, así que ¿cuál era el sentido de seguir haciendo un problema de lo que ya estaba sanando? Además, al haber aceptado ayudar a Jungkook a recuperar a Jimin de alguna forma u otra se había condenado a tener que interactuar con el bailarín en algún punto. Bien podría aprovechar la oportunidad para tratar de poner al abogado en una buena luz a los ojos del rubio, con tal de que dejara de molestarlo de una vez por todas y pudiera volver a enfocarse en sus propios problemas.

Aún no había dicho nada, pero sabía por la manera en que Jimin sonreía que algo en su rostro delató sus pensamientos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Suga— En ese momento Namjoon se juró que si Jimin le pedía ayuda para volver con el rubio iba a echarlo al instante del lugar, ya estaba harto de jugar a cupido y de que su amigo saliera lastimado —¿Cómo está?—.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe al menos, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Sólo quería saber, sigue sin responder mis llamadas y aún me tiene bloqueado.

—No me sorprende.

—¿Sabes si me odia?

Sí. Mil veces sí. Eso era lo que el joven quería gritar, pero hacerlo sería mentir.

—No. Sin importar cuánto lo intente, y creeme que lo ha intentado, no es capaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera está enojado contigo— miró el suelo con tristeza—Sólo tiene el corazón roto. Entiéndelo Jimin, de verdad te amaba. Todo esto fue como una puñalada para él, necesita tiempo para curarse antes de siquiera poder pronunciar tu nombre—.

—¡Pero ya pasó un mes!.

—Cada quien lleva las cosas a su propio ritmo, el que tú hayas sido capaz de superarlo tan rápido no significa que vaya a ser igual para él— después de todo era claro que existía una gran diferencia entre los sentimientos de Suga por Jimin y los sentimientos de éste por Suga —Si en serio te preocupa sabrás que lo mejor para él, por el momento, es no saber nada de ti—.

—¿Cómo se supone que arregle las cosas entonces?

—No lo haces. Eso no te corresponde a ti, tú ya hiciste suficiente.

Jimin cerró la boca y no dijo nada más. El barista seguía mirándolo, el menor había ido a platicar ¿no? Bien, pues eso harían.

—¿Has visto a Jungkook desde ese día?

—No, tampoco ha tratado de hablarme.

Entonces estaba siguiendo su consejo, bien.

—Te ves triste por eso.

—En lo absoluto, de hecho es mucho mejor para mí de esa manera.

—Jimin, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿qué caso tiene seguir enojado con él?

—¡Me engañó y arruinó mi vida! Él sabía que estaba con Suga y aún así...

—El único que arruinó tu vida fuiste tú— lo miró a los ojos —Pudiste haberte negado—.

—Yo no quería, yo… yo realmente amaba a... yo…

—Adelante, dilo— Jimin siguió tratando. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por lograrlo, pero estaba fallando terriblemente. No podía decir que amaba a Suga, no era posible —Lo sabía—.

—No es lo que parece, es solo que...

—¿Por qué no regresas con Jungkook?

Jimin se congeló al no esperar aquella pregunta, miró al mayor como si de un loco se tratase. Aunque intentó disimularlo algo se había iluminado en su mirada, como si la idea lo emocionara de alguna forma. Jimin negó tratado de mantener su compostura.

—¿Qué?

—Volver con Jungkook. Es una oración fácil de entender, Jimin.

—Entendí lo que dijiste, solo que no entiendo cómo es posible que propongas algo así.

Namjoon se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ya quedó claro que quiere volver a tener algo contigo.

—¿Para volver a engañarme? No gracias.

—No sabes con certeza si eso va a pasar.

—Yo lo sé Namjoon, la gente no cambia así de fácil— Jimin comenzó a jugar con su cabello —Me lo hizo a mí, se lo hizo a Taehyung. Esto no se trata de amor, se trata de quién es el capricho en turno de Jungkook— Namjoon se quedó pensativo, el pelinegro de verdad lo había arruinado. Había muy poco con que trabajar, pero le había prometido que lo intentaría —¿Y sabes qué? No solo me sedujo, me abandonó en el momento en que tenía que enfrentar a Suga por todo esto—.

Empezaría por ahí, era su oportunidad.

—Jimin, piensalo: ¿qué podía hacer Jungkook en esa situación? Él sabía que si se quedaba Suga no iba a poder controlarse y eso acabaría con alguno de los dos en el hospital. Como te molestó tanto que pelearan la última vez, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y darles su espacio. Él sabía que era algo que debían resolver entre ustedes.

—Namjoon, ¿realmente crees lo que estás diciendo?

No.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Él mismo me lo dijo y, si lo analizas, tiene sentido. Suga tiende a ser muy explosivo, habría terminado mal para lo tres— ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Soltó un suspiro —No debería decirte esto, pero— respiró hondo —He notado un cambio en él, por ti Jimin. Está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que le des una segunda oportunidad, él aún quiere un futuro contigo—.

Las defensas de Jimin parecían desvanecerse con cada cosa que decía, lo que era extraño, no pensaba que fuera a caer tan rápido.

—Namjoon, quisiera tanto poder creerte.

Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—Jimin, él te ama— dijo con un tono de absoluta desesperación —Y _eso_ es verdad, quiero decir, al igual que todo lo demás que dije, pero si debes creer en algo es en eso. Se equivocó y lo reconoce. Puede que Jungkook no sea el más inteligente, pero sus intenciones son buenas. Sólo quiere hacerte feliz, es lo único que te mereces después de todo lo que pasó, y él lo sabe—.

Jimin abrió los ojos. Su expresión se volvió suave.

—¿Él dijo todo eso?

—Espera ¿caíste?

—¿Qué?

—Que sí. Él dijo todo eso y más, pero no me corresponde seguir hablando.

Jimin se quedó mirando el suelo, reflexivo. Namjoon suspiró aliviado, era un inicio.

—No lo sé, aunque gracias por decirme todo esto.

El barista asintió levemente viendo como los engranajes dentro de la mente del menor comenzaban a moverse a su favor. Puede ser que convencer a Jimin de volver con Jungkook no fuera tan complicado después de todo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Jin? Hace mucho que no escucho de él.

Namjoon se tensó apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Por supuesto que tenía que tocar ese tema de entre todos los demás. En cualquier otro momento hubiese estado más que dispuesto a hablar del mayor, sin embargo, debido al pequeño incidente de hace unos días, ya no estaba seguro de qué sentir. Tenía el corazón hecho trizas, no entendía en lo absoluto el comportamiento de Jin y eso hacía que se frustrara. Creía que en todo ese tiempo había logrado acercarse un poco más al mayor, pero se sentía cada vez más lejano a él, en un sentido literal y metafórico.

Tal vez era momento de dejarlo ir y seguir adelante. Jin no era, ni sería, la única persona de la que podría llegar a enamorarse y Suga era prueba de ello, pero le costaba demasiado imaginar un día en que no anhelara las atenciones del profesor, o más bien ex profesor. Estaba mucho más enamorado que al inicio y eso lo deprimía, a sabiendas de que probablemente jamás llegaría a ser correspondido.

—¿Sabes Jimin? Me encantaría contarte, lástima que se te hace tarde.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Namjoon se reclinó en el barra mirando directamente al otro a los ojos.

—Es una pena que ya te tengas que ir.

Jimin lo miró, finalmente captando el mensaje que el otro intentaba transmitirle. Suspiró y asintió.

—Supongo que tendré que pasar otro día por aquí.

—O no. No te presiones.

El menor le sonrió.

—Lo haré, no te salvas de ésta. Hasta luego Namjoon.

El mencionado lo miró irse y suspiró, lo que daría por convertirse en una roca y no tener que lidiar con nada de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué haces con todas esas cajas Jungkook?

El menor se maldijo al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él. No sabía porqué creyó que sería capaz de empacar antes de que Taehyung regresara a casa, ahora se sentía como un verdadero imbécil por haber sido así de impulsivo. Tan sencillo que era simplemente esperar algunos días, formular un plan y después irse de ahí, pero no. En cuanto vio que tenía casa sola, el menor comenzó a guardar todo al instante para poder irse de aquel lugar cuanto antes, sin tener que enfrentarse con el mayor. Claro que eso, al igual que todo lo demás en su vida, no resultó.

—Estaba guardando unas cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a algún lugar?

Jungkook dirigió su vista hacia el más alto, notando la forma en que Taehyung lo miraba, como intentando descifrarlo. El joven abogado se sentía desnudo ante la mirada del otro, no en un sentido sexual, sino verdaderamente vulnerable. Hace mucho que no le pasaba aquello, generalmente era él quien intimidaba a los otros con solo mirarlos y adoptar cierta postura; ahora era él quien estaba siendo puesto en su lugar.

—Estaba pensando en… mudarme— Dicho eso ya no había vuelta atrás, de nuevo no se detuvo a pensar antes de dejar caer la bomba. Estaba listo para cualquier explosión por parte de su novio.

El mayor, por su lado, siguió parado en el mismo lugar, completamente imperturbable por lo que el menor acababa de confesar. Podía ver el desastre en el cuarto, era claro que tratar de mantener cierto orden no era una de las prioridades del abogado, dejando sus cosas desperdigadas por todas partes. La principal razón por la que no entraba en el cuarto aún era porque temía pisar algo de valor sin darse cuenta. Sin importar lo cuidadoso que intentara ser terinaría pasando inevitablemente.

Esa no tenía porqué ser su principal preocupación, lo que Jungkook acababa de decirle no era cualquier cosa. Sabía que debía molestarse con el otro, gritarle todas las cosas que por semanas había estado pensando, y exigirle una explicación de porqué había llegado a tal conclusión, sin embargo, no contaba con la energía para hacerlo. Tal vez era por la fuerte resaca que tenía en ese momento, la cual hacía que su vista se volviera ligeramente borrosa, pero, por más que intentaba sentir algo respecto a la situación, no lograba hacer que le importara. Estaba agotado y lo único que deseaba era poder ir a su cama y descansar unos minutos antes de partir por un trago. Nada en este mundo iba a impedir que ingiriera su dosis diaria de alcohol, ni siquiera su propio estado de salud.

—¿Ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar?

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Jungkook. ¿Dónde planeas guardar todas estas cosas y dormir?

El menor se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba lo que el mayor acababa de decir.

—No había pensado en eso en realidad.

—No, por supuesto que no— con cierto cuidado llegó hasta su lado soltando un suspiro —Primero que nada, vamos a ordenar este desastre. Así nunca vas a terminar—.

El menor asintió, reconociendo finalmente que mudarse no era lo suyo. Quiso mantener cierto orgullo recordando que no tuvo muchos problemas cuando trajo sus cosas al apartamento de Taehyung. Pronto un pequeño hecho regresó a su memoria y es que eso simplemente se debió a que había sido Jimin quien guardó sus cosas en cajas, por lo que no podía contarlo como una victoria personal. Tenía demasiadas cosas que trabajar antes de intentar ganarse el corazón de su ex de nuevo, era inaudito que siguiera dependiendo de los demás como si se tratara de un bebé. Debía retomar las riendas de su propia vida.

—¿Cómo comenzamos entonces?

—Separa todo en categorías, aquí pondrás la ropa, allá libros y acá documentos— Taehyung comenzó a darle un listado de cosas que tenía que hacer, de las cuales Jungkook iba tomando notas mentales para no olvidar nada. Una vez el mayor terminó de hablar ambos se pusieron manos a la obra recogiendo cosas y tirando otras. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a sus estómagos, los cuales rugían suplicando que tomaran un descanso e ingirieran algo. Querían acabar lo más rápido posible con aquello, por lo que cualquier contratiempo, por más esencial que fuera, estaba fuera de cuestión. Con el paso de las horas, el cuarto poco a poco fue regresando al estado pulcro de aquella mañana.

Los chicos, completamente rendidos debido al esfuerzo físico, se derrumbaron en la cama, sudando a mares. Ambos respiraban agitados mirando el techo.

—Nunca vuelvo a ayudarte con algo como esto, estoy acabado.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, en serio— Jungkook se quitó el sudor de la cara con una de las mangas —Te debo la vida, si lo hubiera hecho yo solo no sé qué hubiera pasado—.

Taehyung tragó y se incorporó. Miró al menor.

—Ni lo menciones, ahora...— suspiró y vio el montón de cajas que se encontraban frente a ellos —Basándome en tu falta de plan asumo que lo más seguro ahora es que te hospedes en un motel mientras piensas dónde quedarte— se acercó a la pila de cajas, poniendo su mano sobre una de las más pequeñas —El problema es que dudo mucho que vayan a dejarte quedar con tanto, por lo que tendrás que dejar las cosas en la oficina— miró la hora —Aunque eso no va a ser posible hasta mañana—.

La expresión del menor se volvió sumamente angustiada. Taehyung optó por ignorarlo.

—Quedate una noche más y mañana en la mañana te llevas todo— le dijo volviendo a su lado —Puedes tomar mi coche para cargar con todo y después paso a recogerlo. Sólo, por favor, asegurarte de llevarte todo, no quiero encontrarme cosas tuyas por ahí—.

El menor negó.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que guardamos todo.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente. Todavía había un tema pendiente que quedaba por discutir, no obstante, ninguno de los dos parecía querer tocarlo. Tendrían que hacerlo eventualmente, después de todo aquella espontánea mudanza era señal de que algo estaba apunto de cambiar permanentemente entre los dos, sin embargo, ni Jungkook ni Taehyung eran lo suficientemente valientes como para aceptarlo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Taehyung?

—¿Mande?

—Ya sabes, en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a empacar.

El profesor soltó una risa amarga mientras quitaba con su mano un poco de polvo que había sobre los cobertores de la cama.

—Hm, no sé, ¿qué te parece ir a cenar con mis padres?

—Taehyung…

—Sólo bromeo— intervino rápidamente, su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo al ver la manera que el menor reaccionó ante su propuesta —Y no, a estas alturas no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí—.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—¿Tú no?

El abogado lo miró de forma extraña, no había ninguna clase de rencor o disgusto en su mirada, tan solo algo de confusión y, si sus ojos lo engañaban, tristeza.

—Encontraré algo con que pagarte, lo prometo.

—¿Es que contigo todo siempre tiene que tratarse de compensar? Déjalo así Jungkook, no tienes que hacer nada por mí. Si te ayudé no fue por la bondad que hay en mi alma, sino porque quiero mi apartamento de vuelta— espetó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Jungkook, por su parte, no pareció escuchar lo que había dicho, algo que había dejado de dolerle hace mucho. El menor simplemente jamás iba a tomar en cuenta nada de lo que dijera, así era él, así era su relación. Miró la hora y soltó un suspiro, todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo para descansar, pero la necesidad de un trago era más urgente que la de dormir.

—Voy a salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

Estuvo tentado de contestarle que no era asunto suyo, pero realmente no tenía ningún propósito iniciar una discusión, a final de cuentas el único que saldría afectado sería él mismo. Se miró al espejo, tratando de acomodar lo mejor posible su cabello, estaba completamente desaliñado y eso le causaba un profundo disgusto. Quería verse bien, por algún extraño motivo.

—A tomar, no me esperes despierto. Si quieres cenar algo hay comida en el refrigerador, puedes encargar algo si no se te antoja.

—Está bien, pero ¿seguro es una buena idea ir a tomar a media semana?

—No vi que te importara antes— Eso se le había escapado sin querer, aunque no podía negar que encontraba sumamente irritante la manera en que el menor se estaba comportando. De repente era el novio del año.

El menor no objetó más, cerrando la boca para alivio del mayor de los dos. Tras mucho batallar con su apariencia decidió que no tenía caso, tomaría un baño, se cambiaría y después se pondría en marcha al bar. Salió del cuarto bajo la mirada escrutadora del abogado, a quien ignoró por completo por primera vez en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Wow— Suga miraba a Taehyung sintiéndose genuinamente sorprendido —Ya son las 2:00 y todavía no estás vomitando, eso es nuevo. Debo admitir que hasta me siento algo orgulloso—.

Taehyung se incorporó mirando a Suga con una sonrisa floja.

—Hey, ¿No es mi bartender favorito en todo el mundo?

—Olvídalo, estás borracho.

El profesor lo miró ofendido.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— y en cuanto dijo eso pudo sentir cómo todo le daba vueltas —Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero lo que dije era en serio—.

Suga rodó los ojos mientras tomaba otro vaso para limpiarlo con un trapo.

—Ajá. Hablando en serio ¿todo bien? Normalmente tomas como si fuera agua y en toda la noche solo te he visto tomar un par de tragos.

—¿Has estado mirándome?— Suga no contestó a eso, Taehyung miró su vaso —No tengo tantas ganas de tomar hoy—.

—¿A qué viniste entonces? Mejor regresa a casa y descansa. Estoy seguro de que podría guardar una botella en las bolsas que tienes debajo de los ojos.

Taehyung soltó una risita sin tomar como ofensa la observación del otro.

—Nah, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo— y no era mentira, genuinamente disfrutaba de la compañía del mayor. Al inicio sólo era porque gozaba la manera en que su presencia claramente afectaba al otro, pero conforme el tiempo pasó y sus visitas se volvían cada vez más frecuentes descubrió que la verdadera razón por la que disfrutaba de estar ahí, con el otro, era porque le brindaba cierta paz, en conjunto con otros sentimientos que le eran difíciles de explicar.

Suga, por su lado, lo trataba como a cualquier otra persona, sin tenerle en cuenta todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ambos, algo que le intrigaba y, a la vez, le brindaba cierta calidez. Puede que el otro no fuera fanático de tener que lidiar con Taehyung, aún así nunca había hecho un verdadero intento por deshacerse de él.

—Como quieras entonces.

El profesor soltó otra risa nuevamente mientras se recostaba en la barra para poder observar a su amigo con detenimiento. Algo de lo que se había percatado últimamente es que Suga era sumamente atractivo y no solo en un nivel superficial. Ciertamente tenía facciones muy lindas, las cuales podían llegar a pasar casi desapercibidas por el poco cuidado que el rubio solía ponerle a su apariencia, pero su belleza no se limitaba simplemente a eso. Bajo toda aquella coraza de chico rudo había ciertas cosas que delataban una personalidad mucho más suave y amorosa de lo que el mayor aparentaba.

Su manera pasivo-agresiva de preocuparse por Taehyung cuando comenzaba a pasarse de copas, todas las veces que lo había acompañado a casa, cuidando de que no tuviera ningún inconveniente durante el viaje, y las pequeñas caricias que le daba cuando se ponía particularmente difícil. Todas aquellas cosas tocaban una fibra sensible dentro de Taehyung, quien poco a poco comenzaba a añorar el cariño de Suga, al punto de querer agradarle. No era muy difícil, tenían bastantes gustos en común, razón por la cual Suga se volvía una persona todavía más interesante a sus ojos. Nunca se había preocupado tanto porque los otros tuvieran un buen concepto de él. Estaban sus padres, claro, pero esto era diferente. Lo que buscaba del otro chico no era solo atención, _realmente_ le interesaba ser más cercano y conocerle mejor. Algo inusual… aunque agradable.

Debido a un pequeño accidente con una de las bebidas que el mayor estaba preparando, un pequeño puchero se formó en su rostro. Eso era endemoniadamente adorable, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan duro como Suga pudiera llegar a ser así de bonito? Aquél contraste tenía completamente confundido a Taehyung.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Sí, belleza.

—No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Suga aún no alzaba la vista de lo que tenía entre las manos.

—No dejas de mirarme.

—Ah— el profesor tragó saliva mientras se incorporaba, pensando con cuidado lo que estaba apunto de preguntarle al otro —¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—.

—¿En tu estado? Lo dudo, pero adelante, intentalo.

Taehyung bufó.

—Ya te dije que no… mira da igual— tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza —Suga, ¿Te parece que soy atractivo?— pudo escuchar como el otro comenzaba a reírse de él —Hablo en serio—.

Suga bajó lo que tenía en las manos luciendo ligeramente divertido.

—Está bien, acércate— y Taehyung obedeció, se subió ligeramente a la barra para que el otro pudiera tener una mejor visión de sus facciones. El rubio se acercó, tomando el rostro del profesor con delicadeza y haciendo que girara en diferentes ángulos. Estaban considerablemente cerca el uno del otro, Suga podía sentir el cálido aliento de Taehyung acariciar sus facciones, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Le tomó un rato poder dictar un veredicto, no porque de verdad estuviera analizándolo con detenimiento, sino porque, sin importaba desde donde lo viera, objetivamente, aquel chico era de una de las personas más atractivas que hubiera visto antes y lo detestaba profundamente por eso. Bueno, no realmente, sólo que le frustraba no ser capaz de encontrar ninguna imperfección en el otro más allá de ciertos rasgos de su personalidad.

—¿Y bien?

El bartender volvío en sí de golpe.

—Pues, supongo que no estás mal— el otro le dedicó una mirada, como si supiera que no estaba siendo completamente honesto. Era extraño la manera en que Taehyung era capaz de ver a través de él. Trató de mantenerse firme con su veredicto, más el silencio del chico comenzaba a tornarse insoportable —Está bien, ya deja de mirarme así. Sí, Taehyung, me resultas muy atractivo, ¿feliz?—.

Más que feliz el otro parecía estar completamente eufórico. Finalmente volvió a reclinarse en su silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Quería poner a prueba tu buen gusto, y debo decir que no me decepcionaste en lo absoluto. Pasaste con todo y puntos extra, y creeme que no soy la clase de profesor que los da.

—Que honor.

—Lo es— el otro le guiñó un ojo —Sigue así y puede que te ganes una cita conmigo—.

—Ya veremos.

Taehyung continuó mirando a Suga con esa mirada que hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Necesitaba hablar de algo o se volvería loco.

—Así que no das puntos extra a tus alumnos, ¿eh? Entonces dime, ¿qué clase de profesor eres?

El menor lo reflexionó un momento.

—Si me tuviera que definir... supongo que tendría que decir que soy la clase de profesor cuya meta en la vida es exprimir a mis estudiantes para que den lo mejor de sí mismos— declaró orgulloso. Suga no se veía demasiado encantado con la explicación.

—Espera, ya sé qué clase de profesor eres, nunca fui fan de ustedes. Siento algo de lástimas por tus pobres estudiantes.

—Ya me he hecho algo de reputación en la escuela, así que sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando decidieron tomar clases conmigo,, y no hay razón por la que debas compadecerte de ellos. Al ser estricto los preparo para la vida real, aún no sé dan cuenta de ello, pero después me lo agradecerán.

El bartender lo miró curioso y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formará en su rostro.

—Suena a que realmente te gusta tu trabajo— No recibió respuesta de Taehyung quién lo miraba fijamente —¿Ahora qué?—.

—Sonreíste.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí, nunca te había visto hacerlo.

—Taehyung, por favor, no seas ridículo.

—¡Hablo en serio! Al menos no así. Las únicas veces que te he visto sonreir ha sido cuando te estás burlando de mí o de algo que dije, esta es… diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Suga bufó.

—Como sea, no tiene nada de especial.

—Me gusta.

—¿Qué?

—Tu sonrisa, es linda. Me gusta.

Suga se atragantó con su propia saliva. Esto era una completa tontería, ahora ni siquiera estaba comiendo o tomando algo.

—No digas cosas así tan a la ligera.

—No lo hago— le extendió su vaso pidiéndole otro trago —Creo que nunca la voy a olvidar—.

Suga tomó el vaso sintiéndose extraño. Taehyung podía llegar a decir cosas demasiado extrañas, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ello. A pesar de eso no podía decir que le desagradara del todo. El resto de la velada pasó tranquila, varias veces tuvo que irse a servir a otras mesas, pero siempre volvía a la barra para poder seguir platicando con Taehyung. Si bien el susodicho estaba mejor que otros días, era evidente que poco a poco iba perdiendo su capacidad para pensar con claridad.

—Oye, Suga.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿A qué hora sales? Quiero acompañarte a tu casa.

El mayor miró el reloj y notó con cierta sorpresa que ya era hora de que su turno acabara.

—En realidad ya, solo tengo que ir a dejar unas cosas atrás. No tienes porqué espérarme, puedo pedirte un taxi para que vayas a casa.

—¡No! Yo quiero acompañarte— se levantó ligeramente tambaleante, luciendo decidido —Te espero afuera—.

—Taehyung no…

—Ya dije— No le dio oportunidad de decir algo más puesto que salió rápidamente del local. Estaba algo mareado, pero aún era consciente sí mismo. Se recargó contra una de las paredes del establecimiento esperando a que el otro se le uniera.

Había muchas cosas de las que Taehyung se arrepentía, y ese día llegaría a causarle sentimientos encontrados cada vez que lo recordara en el futuro. A pesar de que presumía estar en perfectas condiciones, la realidad es que no lo estaba, o al menos no lo suficiente como para percatarse de la presencia de cierta persona saliendo del local, quien, por su parte, sí reconoció al profesor al instante.

—¿...Taehyung?— Por algún extraño motivo el cerebro del mencionado le hizo creer que aquella voz pertenecía a Suga, por lo que volteó a verlo con más emoción de la que le hubiese gustado. El rostro no le cuadró, por lo que entró en una pequeña crisis, sin terminar de entender quién era la persona que le estaba hablando —Dios mío, en serio eres tú. Te ves deplorable—.

Taehyung se sintió realmente ofendido con aquel comentario.

—Pues dejame decirte que no eres precisamente una obra de arte, idiota— trató de ajustar su vista para ver mejor a la persona con la que hablaba. Abrió los ojos, era el chico del otro día, uno de sus compañeros… él que se le había confesado en la sala de profesores. No lograba recordar su nombre.

—Veo que sigues siendo igual de tierno que siempre.

Varias alarmas sonaron en su mente, ese no era el estado en el que quería estar con alguien como él. Tenía que recuperar sus cinco sentidos, y ya.

—¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

—No, en realidad vine para ver a alguien. No esperaba encontrarte aquí— se acercó a él tomándolo del mentón —Pero ahora que lo hice no puedo evitar pensar que fue obra del destino, tal vez es una señal—.

Taehyung hizo que lo soltara, mirándolo con repulsión.

—¿Señal? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Si no tienes ningún asunto conmigo, déjame en paz.

La mirada de su compañero se oscureció por completo. Repentinamente tomó a Taehyung del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo hacia él de manera violenta.

—¿Sabes algo Taehyung? Podrías llegar a ser el hombre ideal de cualquiera, si no tuvieras esa basura de personalidad— su aliento apestaba a alcohol, estaba tan borracho como él —No sabes cuántas veces me culpé por lo que había pasado ese día en la sala de profesores, ahora me doy cuenta de que todo es tu culpa. Me dejé llevar por tu linda carita—.

—No sé tú, pero me sigue sonando a que fue culpa tuya.

—¡¿Te puedes callar de una puta vez?!— lo azotó con fuerza contra la pared —Eres insoportable, no me sorprende que no tengas amigo. Eres la clase de persona a la que ni siquiera su propia familia tolera— una de las manos del chico comenzó a descender, metiéndola dentro de la camisa de Taehyung, quién abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué... haces? ¡Suéltame!.

—Sólo cállate y coopera.

Con un fuerte golpe en la quijada, Suga sacó volando al tipo que lo tenía contra la pared. El profesor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo pasó con demasiada rapidez. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el rubio tenía a su compañero en el suelo mientras le destruía la cara con cada golpe que le daba. En algún momento pudo escuchar el sonido de huesos romperse y fue cuando decidió que era momento de intervenir. Tomó al más chaparro de los brazos apartandolo con fuerza.

—¡Suga detente!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a acabar con ese idiota!

El idiota en cuestión aprovechó la pequeña distracción que Taehyung había provocado para huir, por lo que, para cuando Suga logró soltarse del agarre de su captor, ya no estaba a la vista. El rubio soltó un fuerte gruñido.

—¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?!

—¡¿A mí?! ¡Suga, estabas actuando como un demente! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!

—A nadie le hubiera importado, al menos a mí no.

Taehyung quería arrancarse el cabello.

—¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea caerle a puños a la gente?

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de lo que te hizo?

—¿Qué?— el profesor volteó a verlo con incredulidad —¿Lo atacaste… para defenderme?—.

—Pues sí, ¿qué más parece?

Taehyung recargó su espalda contra la pared negando una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿A ti qué más te da lo que me pase?

Suga pensó qué responder.

—Porque puedo— dijo simplemente.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de actuar como si te importara! Esto no tiene ningún sentido— volteó a verlo —Apenas somos amigos, lo único que hago es meterme contigo y molestarte. No sólo a ti, sino a todos los demás, es lo único que sé hacer— miró sus manos —Hacerlos enojar y ponerlos tristes. Él tenía razón Suga, mi personalidad es un asco. Siempre espero que todos me amen, pero lo único que hago es arruinarlo todo y termino alejando a las personas de mí— lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos —No sé supone que sea así, sólo quiero sentir que le importo a alguien—.

Se hizo silencio en el lugar haciendo que Taehyung se sintiera cada vez más inseguro. Había revelado demasiado, lo arruinó todo, de nuevo. No podía ver a los ojos a Suga, no sería capaz de digerir el rechazo que probablemente había en ellos. De cualquier otra persona sí, pero no de él.

—Tae— el mayor se acercó a él, el tono que usaba era extrañamente suave —La razón por la que actúe así fue porque… puede que... en realidad me importes—.

El chico automáticamente lo miró a los ojos.

—¿En serio?— y de repente volvía a ser aquel niño pequeño hambriento de amor —Pero, ¿por qué?—.

—Porque resulta, Taehyung, que, dejando de lado todas las estupideces que has hecho, en realidad eres una persona realmente agradable— se recargó a un lado suyo —No sé porqué insistes tanto en mantener esa fachada de, y me citó, perra narcisista prepotente, pero eres más que eso. La manera en que hablas de tus gustos, de tus alumnos, de todas las cosas que te apasionan, lo evidencía Tae. No cambia que a veces puedes ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero creeme que últimamente he llegado a considerarte alguien... cercano— Suga se atrevió a tomar una de las manos del otro, acariciándola levemente —No sé de qué te estás protegiendo, pero es momento de que pares. Lo que haces para protegerte es lo que te está lastimando—.

—No hay nada más que pueda hacer, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Taehyung, nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar, en especial cuando eres consciente de que hiciste mal— le secó una lágrima —Te equivocaste, y lastimaste a muchas personas, puede que eso jamás se arregle, y que los involucrados en cuestión no vayan a perdonarte, pero lo importante es que eso no se repita. Aprende de tus errores y crece, habrán muchas personas que estén dispuestas a darte otra oportunidad, el único que no te deja avanzar eres tú—.

Taehyung rompió en llanto, a lo que Suga rápidamente actuó abrazandolo. Acariciaba su espalda levemente.

—No quería lastimarlos Suga— se aferraba de la ropa del otro —No se supone que terminara así, el plan jamás fue ese. Nunca me hicieron nada malo y aún así… no sé qué hacer—.

Suga suspiró y miró al cielo.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos juntos?

Se encontró con los ojos rojos e hinchados de Taehyung.

—¿Juntos?

El chico asintió.

—No te puedo prometer que todo se vaya a solucionar, ya que eso dependerá de si ellos son capaces de perdonarte, lo que sí te puedo garantizar es que siempre voy a estar a tu lado— tragó sintiéndose algo nervioso.

El chico tenía una expresión que logró mover su corazón ligeramente. A pesar de que seguía llorando Taehyung parecía que finalmente había sido encontrado.

—Hagámoslo juntos entonces.

Taehyung miró su mano y luego de vuelta a Suga, tal vez era el efecto de la luz de la luna o el hecho de que su vista aún estuviera ligeramente borrosa, pero en aquel momento el rubio se veía como un ángel. El corazón del profesor comenzó a latir mientras varias mariposas recorrían su estómago. Sonrió ligeramente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Suga.

—Suga... ¿y tú? ¿de qué te escondes?


	21. Capítulo XXI

—Curiosamente, y en contraste con la actualidad, en la Antigua Grecia, en particular la época clásica, la valoración del pene era inversamente proporcional a su tamaño. Mientras más largo y grueso fuera el miembro, más grotesco se consideraba. La razón de esto es que lo veían desproporcionado al resto del cuerpo y lo relacionaban con la infertilidad, ya que alargaba el viaje del espermatozoide. Motivo por el que varias de las esculturas en donde se intenta representar la figura del hombre perfecto se reduce drásticamente el tamaño de sus genitales. Ejemplo de esto es la estatua de Doryphoros, donde...— se pudieron escuchar algunas risitas en el fondo del salón haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Taehyung volteó hacia atrás, no sintiéndose con la suficiente paciencia como para pasarlo por alto —Espero que los jóvenes de atrás que están riendo estén igual de felices el día del examen. Les aviso que será un ensayo— se escuchó un gruñido colectivo.

Dándose por satisfecho con aquella reacción regresó su atención hacia las diapositivas, su concentración no duró mucho puesto que pronto un celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que varios se tensaran. Era una regla de la clase que el uso de los celulares estaba absolutamente prohibido y que estos tenían que permanecer en silencio durante toda la hora, así que, evidentemente, no le causaba gracia que alguno de sus estudiantes hubiera olvidado esa simple norma. Suspiró y volvió a voltear hacia atrás.

—¿Quién es el dueño de ese celular? Le informo ya que perdió su participación del día— miró el rostro de cada uno de sus estudiantes, quienes se intercambiaban miradas nerviosas entre ellos. Le quedaba claro que nadie iba a confesar, en especial por la amenaza que acababa de hacer, por lo que él mismo buscaría al culpable basándose en sus expresiones, siempre había algo que los delataba. Tal vez necesitaba aplicar un poco más de presión —Si la persona responsable no habla ahora me veré forzado a quitarle a todos la participación de hoy— en respuesta a esto muchos de los estudiantes se pusieron todavía más nerviosos, viendo a sus compañeros e implorando que alguno confesara. A otros parecía darles igual, después de todo solo era una falta, algo que ni siquiera entraba en sus criterios de evaluación. Tenía que irse por algo que doliera más.

—¿Saben qué? Olviden la participación de hoy, si no confiesa dentro de los siguientes cinco minutos, todo el mundo pierde un punto en el examen final.

—Alguien diga algo ya, por favor— suplicó una chica que se encontraba al fondo, después de eso el salón cayó en un completo caos mientras todos peleaban en un intento desesperado por encontrar al culpable. Taehyung aprovechó la distracción de los demás para escuchar con detenimiento de dónde provenía el sonido del timbre del celular que seguía sonando. Se desconcertó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no provenía de ninguna de las butacas, ¿sería de afuera? Pero eso no era posible, estaba bastante seguro de que el sonido estaba dentro del salón. Volvió a recorrer todo el lugar, cada vez más confundido. Ninguno de sus alumnos le prestaba atención, por lo que podía caminar por todo el salón sin ganarse miradas curiosas.

No obtuvo ningún resultado. Pronto regresó a su escritorio, sentándose en su escritorio, agotado. No hablaba en serio cuando dijo que castigaría a todo el salón si el culpable no decía nada, aunque, si no lo encontraba, no le iba a quedar otra opción. Igual podría tomarse un tiempo después para interrogarlos uno por uno, ya que eso se había vuelto algo personal, ¿qué tan desconsiderada y egoísta tenía que ser aquella persona como para que no le importara el que sus demás compañeros resultaran perjudicados por sus descuidos? Taehyung se aseguraría de darle un buen escarmiento.

El sonido volvió y el profesor pudo ver que estaba cerca de dónde se encontraba. Buscó a su alrededor, abriendo muy bien sus oídos para no pasar nada por alto. Estaba cerca, demasiado en realidad. El sonido guió su vista hacia su escritorio, eso era raro, ahí solo estaba su maletín. Oh. Taehyung la abrió sacando su propio celular. Miró alrededor al notar que el salón había quedado en completo silencio, todos sus alumnos lo veían con indignación.

Sin perder un segundo más, Taehyung colgó sin fijarse de quién se trataba y aclaró su garganta.

—Será mejor que prosigamos con la clase— sabía que todos estaban enfadados con él, podía darse cuenta por la forma en que muchos lo miraban con rencor mientras que otros cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. No lo iban a dejar tan fácil, querían una disculpa y él se las daría —Jóvenes, yo...— su celular pronto volvió a sonar. Taehyung soltó un gruñido fastidiado, antes de eso nadie, jamás, le hablaba o lo buscaba, y ahora que necesitaba arreglar las cosas resulta que era muy popular. Suspiró y colgó nuevamente —Disculpen por eso, lo que trataba de decirles era...— al instante comenzó a sonar de nuevo —Que aparentemente voy a tener que tomar esta llamada, no me tardo— y dicho esto salió del salón rápidamente, deseando de todo corazón que ninguno de sus superiores pasara por ahí.

La costa estaba clara, así que, al menos por el momento, no tendría problemas. Vio el número sólo para darse cuenta de que no lo tenía registrado. Si se trataba de publicidad o alguna especie de estafa se iba a enfadar. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando la llamada terminó, no se molestaría en regresar la llamada. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del salón su celular vibró.

_Hey, buenos días _

_¿Cómo estás? (9:30 pm)_

_Soy Suga, por cierto_

_¿Todo bien? Te marqué un par de veces y no respondiste (9:31 pm)_

_Estoy a mitad de una clase. (9:32 pm)_

_Perdón, olvidé por completo que trabajas en las mañanas (9:32 pm)_

_Sí, normalmente los profesores hacen eso (9:33 pm)_

Taehyung abrió los ojos, recordando que había dejado a sus estudiantes solos, rápidamente abrió la puerta.

—Tomen notas de la presentación en lo que me encargó de esto. No me tardo— y dicho eso volvió a cerrar la puerta enfocando su atención devuelta en su celular.

_No todos, señor sabelotodo. Hay quienes se aprecian y deciden dar clases en la tarde (9:33 pm)_

_No creo que apreciarse tenga algo que ver con dar clases en la mañana o en la tarde (9:34 pm)_

_Típica respuesta de un profesor matutino (9:34 pm)_

Taehyung no pudo contenerse y terminó soltando una carcajada. Se tapó rápidamente la boca cuando una profesora que iba pasando por la zona se le quedó mirando.

_Si diera clases en la tarde no tendría la suficiente energía como para visitarte todas las noches. (9:35 pm)_

_¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa? (9:35 pm)_

_Es la verdad, platicar contigo es mi parte favorita del día._

_Eso y tomar alcohol hasta desmayarme._

_Pero disfruto más poder pasar tiempo contigo_

_¿Sucede algo? (9:36 pm)_

_¿A qué te refieres? (9:36 pm)_

_Sé que soy irresistible, pero ¿tanto como para que decidas llamarme a esta hora del día?_

_No recordaba que fuéramos así de cercanos (9:37 pm)_

_Quisieras_

_Solo marcaba para saber cómo estabas. Puedo ver que bien, así que me voy _

_(9:37 pm)_

Taehyung casi pudo ver el rostro de Suga mientras formaba un puchero. Si bien era algo ridículo tratar de interpretar el humor del mayor, ya que estaban hablando por mensaje, le daba la ligera impresión de que había sonado algo ofendido en aquel último mensaje. Era algo… tierno.

_No, espera :C_

_¿Por qué te importa cómo estoy? (9:38 pm)_

_¿Como que 'por qué'? _¬.¬ _(9:39 pm)_

_Pues sí, la verdad no entiendo (9:39 pm)_

Era cierto, generalmente era él quién hablaba de su día con los demás, aunque no hubieran solicitado esa información. No era usual que se lo preguntaran primero.

_Por lo que pasó el otro día_

_Me quedé muy preocupado de que algo más te hubiera pasado cuando te dejé en tu apartamento. Como que el idiota nos hubiera seguido o algo por el estilo (9:40 pm)_

_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿se te ha acercado en el trabajo o algo? (9:41 pm)_

_No, me ha estado evitando en realidad (9:41 pm) _

Lo que le causaba demasiada gracia ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿6? Ya estaba en edad de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso no era lo importante, sin embargo

_¿Hablas en serio? (9:41 pm)_

_¿A qué te refieres? (9:42 pm)_

_¿Estabas preocupado por mí? (9:42 pm)_

_Claro que estaba preocupado, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije ese día? _

_(9:43 pm)_

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Aún en su estado de embriaguez, Taehyung había sido capaz de aferrarse del recuerdo de Suga abrazándolo mientras le susurraba palabras consoladoras al oído. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Le hacía sentir cosquillas. No se trataba solamente del hecho de que lo hubiera protegido y hubiera permanecido a su lado hasta que el menor se sintiera mejor. También había sido la manera en que la luz de la calle había iluminado su rostro, su profunda voz y, lo extrañamente suaves que eran sus manos al sujetarlo a pesar de que momentos atrás habían lastimado a alguien. No podía sacar de su cabeza todos esos detalles.

_Da igual, de cualquier manera, si se te acerca mandame un mensaje y yo me encargo de que no lo vuelva a hacer en toda su vida (9:43 pm)_

_Suga (9:44 pm)_

_¿Mande? (9:44 pm)_

_¿Cómo estás? (9:45 pm)_

Realmente quería saber. No entendía del todo porqué, pero un creciente interés por el otro joven comenzaba a surgir dentro de él, quería conocerlo.

_¿Yo? Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Hoy fui a platicar con una psicóloga._

_Espera, ¿no dijiste que tenías clases?_

_Será mejor que regreses._

_Tus alumnos deben estar preguntándose dónde estás. (9:46 pm)_

_Sí, pero… (9:47 pm)_

_Anda, hablamos otro día_. _(9:47 pm)_

_¿Otro día? (9:47 pm)_

_Sí_

_Bueno, cuídate (9:48 pm)_

_Por favor (9:50 pm)_

Taehyung se había olvidado por completo de sus visitas frecuentes al bar, a lo que el mayor se estaba refiriendo, pensaba que "otro día" implicaba que Suga lo estaba invitando a salir. Sonrió ampliamente.

_Lo haré (9:50 pm)_

Por algún motivo quería ponerse a bailar en ese instante, el otro le colgó sin decir nada más. No le afectó en lo absoluto, sus ánimos estaban por el cielo. Con aquel subidón de energía ingresó de vuelta al salón, donde todos sus alumnos seguían en silencio. No había ningún indicio de que alguno de ellos se hubiera movido de su lugar, al contrario, todos parecían haberse quedado pegados a sus asientos. Taehyung había olvidado el tema de la disculpa.

Iba a retomar la clase cuando el timbre de salida sonó, para alivio de todos. Al instante todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, no queriendo darle la oportunidad de dejarles algún trabajo extra debido a que no pudo terminar la lección del día. Sin embargo, Tae estaba pensando en todo menos en eso. En realidad estaba sumamente contento de que todo hubiera acabado tan rápido, eso significaba que no tendría que esperar demasiado para mandarle un mensaje a Suga.

Se sentó en su silla, viendo cómo todos, uno a uno, se retiraban mientras balanceaba sus pies. contento. Las miradas que le dedicaban ahora eran más de curiosidad que nada. El lugar pronto quedó casi vacío, solo quedaban él y un chico que se había atrasado en guardar sus cosas, se veía considerablemente apurado en hacerlo. Taehyung podía darse una idea de porqué, era el chico que fue a buscarlo a la sala de docentes el otro día.

—Dime Ji Soo, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Arquitectura

—Interesante, ¿y cuál es tu proyecto?

El chico se tensó. Pronto sus hombros se desinflaron, resignándose a no poder escapar del profesor sin platicar con él ántes.

—Estoy haciendo una réplica exacta de la ciudad de Nueva York en 1978. Mi idea es hacer una crítica al consumismo, el cual surge a partir de la introducción de los bolígrafos como los conocemos hoy en día. Podrá sonar algo descabellado, pero mantienen una relación bastante estrecha. El propósito de mi proyecto es hacer conciencia acerca de lo peligroso que es ceder bajo los esquemas del gobierno, así como proponer medios alternativos a la guerra en la resolución de conflictos a escala nacional. Ah, y como estoy utilizando pegamento líquido aproveché para integrar un pequeño mensaje sobre conciencia ambiental—.

—Ajá... ¿y cómo vas con el proyecto?

—Pues... voy— frotaba sus manos contra su ropa queriendo quitar el sudor frío de ellas —P-pero prometo tenerlo a tiempo para la fecha de entrega—.

—¿Cuánto llevas?

—A-alrededor de un 50 o 60%, pero prometo tenerlo listo.

—Eres consciente de que se entrega en dos días ¿no?

Parecía que el chico parecía rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, en vez de eso soltó una risa algo forzada.

—Sí, estaba pensando en desvelarme hoy y mañana para terminar lo que me falta. Basta con que me enfoque en eso y nada más.

Taehyung comenzó a analizarlo con detenimiento. Aunque era leve podía detectar un ligero temblor en sus manos, probablemente efecto de la cafeína; eso y las grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran delatores que llevaba ya un buen tiempo sin dormir bien. El profesor no quería acreditarse toda la culpa por ello, ya que, al ser universitario, era probable que tuviera una alta carga de trabajo en otras materias también. Aún así no podía evitar pensar que tenía un considerable porcentaje de responsabilidad. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo, imaginemos que no es para dentro de dos días, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitarías para terminarlo con la calidad que te pedí?

—P-pues, tomando en cuenta todo lo que me falta, yo diría que podría tenerlo listo para el viernes de la próxima semana, ¿Por qué pregunta?— algo se iluminó en la mirada del chico.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer— dijo ignorando su pregunta —El día de la presentación vas a traer lo que llevas y lo vas a exponer. Sin embargo, te voy a permitir entregarme el producto final hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana, ¿entendido?—.

—Dios… Dios...— algunas lágrimas se le escaparon —Gracias, en serio, gracias profesor—.

—Antes de que me agradezcas permite que termine de hablar— intervino Taehyung —Unas aclaraciones: primero, voy a ser sumamente exigente con la calidad de tu proyecto, así que más te vale no flojear. Tengo altas expectativas contigo —el chico asintió —Y segundo, tienes absolutamente prohibido comentarle algo de esto a tus compañeros, Como empiece a escuchar rumores de que apruebo estudiantes a cambio de favores, hago que te expulsen ¿entendido?—.

El chico asintió nuevamente.

—Le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

—Bien, ahora vete— el chico salió corriendo al instante, pudo escuchar como gritaba de alegría a la distancia, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Esta se extendió cuando sacó su celular y registró el número de Suga. Estuvo debatiéndose por un largo momento cómo redactar el mensaje, tras varias veces de borrar y volver a escribir finalmente se decidió por algo.

_¿Cuándo tienes día libre? :) (10:00 a.m.) _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin caminaba a paso rápido detrás de su amigo, quien avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Normalmente hubiera sido capaz de mantener el ritmo, pero se encontraban dentro de una multitud de personas que iban en todas direcciones, dificultando el paso. No podía quedarse atrás, estaba seguro de que si perdía al castaño el otro no se molestaría en buscarlo, probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que no estaba. No podía culparlo, después de todo estuvo sumamente reacio a permitir que lo acompañara al inicio, Jin requirió de todas sus técnicas de negociación (y chantaje emocional) para que finalmente el otro, con una expresión amarga en el rostro, cediera a que lo acompañara.

No estaba particularmente interesado en la investigación, simplemente estaba harto de pasar los días solo. Los primeros habían sido tolerables puesto que se mantuvo entretenido explorando la ciudad, pero en varias ocasiones se había volteado a platicar con un interlocutor que no estaba, ¿cuál era sentido de conocer cosas nuevas si no tenía a alguien con quién compartir la experiencia? Durante algún tiempo contempló seriamente la idea de tratar de conocer a nuevas personas o hacer amigos, al menos con las personas del hotel, pero descubrió que no tenía la suficiente energía como para permitirse algo así. Todavía estaba bastante sensible con lo que había pasado con Taehyung, ya que más allá de una decepción amorosa, acababa de perder a una de las personas con las que más había convivido en su vida. Ciertamente el menor nunca fue el mejor de los amigos, pero aún así había estado ahí, en casi todos los momentos más importantes de su existencia.

Quisiera o no, el menor era una constante en su vida, por lo que su ausencia le estaba afectando más que el hecho de que le hubiera roto el corazón. Su rechazo era más fácil de ignorar que el hueco emocional que Taehyung había dejado en él, por motivos que Jin no deseaba explorar aún.

Jin sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que había estado apunto de caer en un espiral depresivo nuevamente, estaba harto de ello. Tan solo provocaba que se sintiera miserable. Ya había sido suficiente victimización por un tiempo, era momento de que el joven tomara de nuevo el control de su vida y dejara todo lo doloroso atrás. Después de todo, fue por ello que había aceptado acompañar a Hoseok en aquel viaje, no tenía sentido que desperdiciara una oportunidad como aquella por ser incapaz de superar algo tan estúpido como una decepción amorosa. Estaba seguro de que a Taehyung no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué debería de importarle a él?

Cuando Jin alzó la vista para poder buscar a su amigo se percató que, en contra de todos sus deseos, lo había perdido. Se detuvo abruptamente, mirando alrededor, esperando de todo corazón que simplemente hubiera dado vuelta en alguna esquina y no se encontrara muy lejos de ahí. Algunas personas detrás de él soltaron algunos gruñidos y ofensas ante la repentina acción del chico. No le dio la menor importancia, estaba más preocupado por ubicar a la única persona con la que podía platicar en aquella ciudad.

Para su sorpresa, Hoseok se encontraba detrás de él, mirando algo fijamente. Los dos habían estado demasiado abstraídos en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta de que Jin lo había pasado de largo. El ex profesor dio media vuelta, llegando a su lado para poder admirar lo que tenía tan hechizado al menor de los dos.

En uno de los callejones se encontraba un grupo de personas rodeando a otras dos, las cuáles se encontraban cantando. Jin no lograba entender del todo lo que se estaban diciendo, pero por el tipo de música supuso que se trataba de una batalla de rap callejera. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro de manera inconsciente, Namjoon hubiera adorado eso.

Jin había escuchado rapear al chico una vez en su vida, pero eso había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba muy bien versado en el tema de la música a pesar de ser autodidacta. Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había visto a Namjoon verse tan lleno de vida, tan… en su elemento, antes de eso. Sencillamente brillaba mientras lo hacía, fue la primera vez que pudo sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho al ver al otro disfrutando de algo. Nada de lo que había salido de la boca de Namjoon eran simples rimas, todo iba tan cargado de emociones y significado que dejó a Jin sin aliento y con una terrible de necesidad de más.

Por semanas el mayor persiguió a Namjoon rogándole que volviera a cantar, no obstante, el otro había permanecido terco en que no tenía ningún interés por volver a hacerlo, ya que aquella ocasión se había visto obligado debido a un favor que le debía a Suga. Con el tiempo, Jin simplemente se había dado por vencido olvidando el tema por completo. Ahora, sin embargo, podía sentir cómo una terrible necesidad de escuchar al menor otra vez surgía en él.

Debía pedírselo, sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su celular y buscó el contacto de Namjoon. Si bien el no tener ningún mensaje del menor no tenía porqué devastarlo, lo hizo, acabando con toda la voluntad que había logrado reunir. ¿En qué estaba pensando? El otro chico llevaba días sin comunicarse con él; no le quedaba del todo claro el porqué, pero parecía estarlo evitando. Bueno, por supuesto que entendía la razón, aún así le costaba reconocer que había logrado colmar la paciencia de aquel chico tan pacífico y dulce, al grado de provocar que ya no quisiera volver a saber nada de él.

Podía arreglar las cosas, tenía el poder de hacerlo, bastaba con que dejara de una vez por todas su orgullo de lado y tratara de iniciar una conversación con su amigo. Mordiendo su labio inferior Jin cerró la aplicación y mejor abrió otra de sus redes sociales, grabando a las personas. Tal vez si lo publicaba, Namjoon lo vería e iniciaría una conversación con él. Jin estaba seguro de que era algo que le apasionaba, no había forma de que lo pasara por alto, por más molesto que estuviera con él.

Después de un rato de grabar y agregar los filtros necesarios, lo público y apagó su celular, sintiendo su corazón latir por los nervios. Era algo infantil, pero todavía no se sentía con el suficiente coraje como para contactar al barista directamente. Deseaba de todo corazón que viera el video.

—¿Todo bien, Jin?

El mayor volteó hacia Hoseok, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es sólo que te ves algo pálido.

—Ah— tragó jalando las manga de su camiseta —Me sentí un poquito mareado por la cantidad de personas, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes—.

—Oww, Jinnie— Hoseok hizo un puchero que, más que adorable, hizo que su rostro luciera algo cómico—Te dije que era mejor que no me acompañaras, puedo pedirte un taxi para que regreses al hotel a descansar—.

—No, en serio no pasa nada. Además, si hago eso no estoy seguro de cuándo te volveré a ver.

—Lo siento, pero yo te advertí desde el inicio que era altamente probable que no pudiera pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

—Lo sé, sólo… ¿podemos seguir caminando?

—Uhm... en realidad ya llegamos a nuestro destino— explicó mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas —Mira, hoy no tengo mucho que hacer, así que creo que voy a acabar rápido. ¿Qué te parece si te das una vuelta y en cuanto esté todo listo te marco y vamos a comer?—.

—Me agrada esa idea.

—Perfecto— sacó su libreta sonriente —Deseame suerte, nos vemos al rato— Hoseok se internó entre la gente, desapareciendo de la vista del mayor nuevamente. Esta vez no lo buscó. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, echando un vistazo a las tiendas que se encontraban cerca. Pensaba comprarse algo de ropa. No había empacado mucha, con la esperanza de poder comprar más, pero no se había molestado en hacerlo. Era una buena oportunidad. Después de todo, aunque Hoseok le había prometido que no se tardaría, estaba seguro de que lo haría de igual manera, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Pasó por varios locales, ya que ninguno llamaba su atención lo suficiente como para dignarse a entrar. Ya ni siquiera los veía con detenimiento, solo miraba por afuera y seguía caminando. Pasó frente a una pequeña tienda, la cual por poco pasaba por alto, de no haber sido porque algo en las vitrinas logró captar su atención lo suficiente como para detenerse y analizar mejor lo que estaba expuesto en ésta. No era ropa, ni algo que Jin compraría en un día normal, pero aquel peluche gigantesco de un oso se le hacía sumamente familiar, por algún extraño motivo. Después de mucho debatirse logró conectar los puntos. Había visto uno muy similar sobre la mesita de noche de Namjoon… en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no solo ahí. Estaba bastante seguro de que también lo había visto usar unas pantuflas de aquella caricatura, y que el fondo de pantalla de su celular era una imagen del osito con pijama.

¿Rey? ¿Raynolds? No lograba recordar su nombre, pero a Namjoon le gustaba. Jin sonrió ligeramente.

—Se moriría si estuviera aquí— entró lentamente al lugar, mirando a su alrededor. Se trataba de una tienda de segunda mano. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, viendo algunas cosas, tenía que admitir que muchas de ellas eran bastante interesantes. En especial la ropa, Jin encontró varias prendas que le agradaban bastante, aunque ninguna de su talla. Debido a lo ancho que eran sus hombros, compraba generalmente dos o tres tallas más grande las camisetas, de manera que no le apretaran demasiado. Todo ahí era demasiado estrecho para su gusto.

Cuando finalmente pensó que había encontrado algo que podría ponerse descubrió, con horror, que era algo completamente fuera de su estilo. No es que estuviera fea o algo similar, simplemente Jin estaba seguro de que jamás la usaría, ni siquiera como pijama. Iba a regresarla cuando pensó en algo y volvió a examinarla.

—Joonie usaría algo así— Se trataba de una camiseta negra de botones, de manga corta, cuyo estampado era la cabeza de algo que Jin pensaba era un cruce de tigre con dragon en distintos colores. Era bastante extravagante, y para que él lo dijera... pero, por algún motivo, podía imaginar al otro chico usandola. Jin la puso en su brazo caminando hacia la caja registradora. Mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara a atenderlo, sacó su celular, esperando tener alguna noticia de quien había estado rondando sus pensamientos toda la mañana. Fue grande su decepción el darse cuenta de que sí había visto el video y no había comentado nada. Ignorando por completo todos los comentarios que había recibido, apagó su celular y lo guardó soltando un suspiro.

Un chico bastante amable pronto apareció y escaneó la etiqueta de la camiseta, hecho esto alzó su vista, preguntandole a Jin algo que no logró comprender. El profesor comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pensando en cómo responder.

—¿Joven?

Jin abrió los ojos ante el repentino cambio de idioma.

—¿Hablas…? Dios, que alivio. No sabía qué hacer.

—Perdone, suelen venir muchos turistas aquí, debí haber preguntado primero.

—No te disculpes, está bien— le sonrió —¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?—.

—Le estaba preguntando si esto era todo.

Jin iba a confirmar aquello, hasta que recordó algo.

—Uhm no… el peluche de la entrada ¿cuánto cuesta?

—¿El oso? Lo siento, pero no está a la venta, es decoración.

Jin lo miraba fijamente. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera dejado ahí y se iría, pero algo dentro de él le decía a gritos que necesitaba comprar ese oso o no estaría en paz.

—Pon el precio. Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

El chico siguió mirándolo en silencio, cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Pues, si insiste...— y fue de esa manera que Jin acabó sentado en la banca de un parque con su cartera vacía y un oso gigante a su lado. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Además de eso, había tenido lo suficiente como para también comprar la camiseta, era una completa victoria.

Varias veces algunos niños y animales se acercaban curiosos para ver el juguete, pero Jin se ponía en modo mamá gallina al instante, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo e impidiendo que nadie se le acercara. Su comportamiento era sumamente ridículo.

Frustrado, se frotó las manos contra su rostro, en ese instante su celular vibró. Sin perder un momento más lo sacó, sintiendo como sus esperanzas se iban hasta el cielo.

_Jinnie, ya acabé \\(o)/ _

_Dime dónde estás para ir a comer (2:00 p.m.) _

Jin parpadeó. Eso ciertamente había sido rápido, le mandó su ubicación mientras hacía un puchero. Se había emocionado en vano. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Hoseok hiciera acto de presencia, su buen humor se vio ligeramente alterado al ver al gran compañero de Jin.

—Okay, wow. ¿Esto es tuyo?

—Sí.

—¿Y el motivo de la compra fue...?

Jin suspiró.

—A Namjoon le gusta.

—Okay… ¿Quieres ir a dejarlo al hotel primero o...?

—No es necesario, es más ligero de lo que parece— se puso de pie —¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?—.

—Pues conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, pero no sé si…

—Perfecto, vamos— Jin comenzó a caminar, aún cuando no tenía la mínima idea de a dónde se dirigía. Hoseok se le unió, sintiéndose aún algo desconcertado por el repentino invitado.

El lugar al que fueron era bastante agradable. A pesar de que, al recibirlos, algunos meseros les dedicaron miradas dudosas, nadie le dijo nada por el peluche que cargaba. Aunque acabaron dándoles una de las mesas de la terraza, donde había suficiente espacio como para que pudiera poner el peluche. Hubo un silencio entre ambos jóvenes mientras Hoseok parecía terminar de organizar sus ideas.

—¿Joonie te pidió que se lo compraras?

—¿Qué? Ah no, en realidad ni siquiera tiene idea de que vine.

Hoseok asintió levemente mientras miraba a Jin con un particular brillo en sus ojos.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y qué tienes en la bolsa?

Jin se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin comprender de qué le estaba hablando el castaño. No le tomó mucho recordar que habían sido dos cosas las que había comprado. Sacó la prenda mostrandosela con una sonrisa, Hoseok frotó su barbilla.

—No pensé que usaras esa clase de cosas.

—No, de hecho no, antes muerto que usar algo así— confesó el mayor —Pero es muy el estilo de Namjoon, además, estoy seguro de que le quedaría de maravilla a él. Es algo apretada de los brazos, así que...— paró al ver como sonreía Hoseok —¿Qué?—.

—No, nada. Piensas mucho en Namjoon, ¿lo extrañas?

Jin abrió los ojos, tanto sus mejillas como sus orejas se colorearon de rojo.

—No en lo particular, sólo pensé que sería un lindo detalle.

—Ajá, ¿qué llevas para tus padres?

—Uhm nada, p-pero es diferente— reclamó indignado.

—¿Cómo es diferente Jin?

—Bueno...— esa era una excelente pregunta, ni siquiera él podía explicarse el porqué de su actitud tan extraña —Namjoon últimamente me ha estado ayudando con muchas cosas, y en general es alguien a quien aprecio mucho—.

—¿Cómo un amigo?

—Como un...— Jin no fue capaz de terminar aquella oración, la palabra "amigo" le calaba demasiado —Como alguien especial— dijo simplemente.

Hoseok sonrió todavía más ante esa respuesta, extendiendo una mano para poder revolver el cabello de Jin.

—Ow Jinnie, estoy muy feliz por ti.

—¿Feliz por mí?

El chico no respondió, limitándose a sonreírle.

—No le des muchas vueltas, aún necesitas algo de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? Hoseok, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Nada— tomó la carta mientras la examinaba en silencio —Vaya, todo se ve delicioso, no puedo decidirme por una sola cosa—.

Jin lo miraba con los labios fruncidos, de verdad quería saber de qué demonios hablaba hace unos segundos. No obstante, y conociendo a su amigo, el sacarle información iba a ser demasiado difícil, en especial considerando lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser. Seguiría el consejo de su amigo y no pensaría demasiado en eso. Comenzó a revisar la carta, tratando de enfocarse en lo más importante en ese momento: alimentarse.

Decir las cosas siempre era mucho más fácil que hacerlas, por lo que pronto sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse justamente a lo que estaba intentado ignorar. Miró al chico que se encontraba frente a él con profundo odio. Estúpido Hoseok y sus repentinos secretismos, al tratarse de una persona que normalmente era muy abierta con respecto a lo que pensaba el que se guardará algo le ponía nervioso.

Lo que Jin no sabía era que Hoseok lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención del mundo. Era algo cruel de su parte el jugar con el mayor de esa manera, pero consideraba sumamente importante que se diera cuenta por sí sólo de lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Por experiencia, sabía que eso sólo se lograba poniendo a las personas bajo presión, sonrió. No podía esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jefe, su novio ha venido a visitarle— normalmente palabras como aquellas harían feliz a cualquiera, en el caso de Jungkook el efecto que éstas causaron en él fue justo el contrario. Ciertamente no había esperado eso, después de todo, cuando uno dedica días enteros a evitar a una persona en particular, lo usual es que el ignorado en cuestión capté el mensaje y cese su insistencia al poco tiempo. Taehyung, sin embargo, parecía ser la excepción a la regla. Aunque, si era sincero, siempre lo había sido, no debería de sorprenderle en lo absoluto que actuara de esa manera.

Pudo escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Uhm— El joven abogado suspiró, era mejor acabar con esto rápido para que el mayor se fuera pronto —Sí, adelante—.

La puerta se abrió en silencio y de esta emergió Taehyung quién, a diferencia de otras veces, traía una expresión agotada en el rostro. Jungkook notó lo que parecían ser algunos moretones alrededor de su cuello y en algunas zonas de su mentón, decidió que no quería inquirir el origen de estos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte— comentó Taehyung mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo— comentó el menor mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su computadora —Hoy en particular estoy bastante ocupado, de hecho—.

—Ajá— el profesor no se inmutó ni un poco ante la clara indirecta de su novio —Y ese ramo de flores ¿quién te lo dio?—.

Jungkook vio al obsequio que había comprado más temprano aquel día y lo puso debajo de su escritorio, lejos de la vista del otro chico.

—Un cliente.

—¿Seguro? No sabía que Jimin estuviera metido en algún problema legal.

El moreno se tensó, finalmente alzó su vista de la pantalla.

—¿Te puedo ayudar con algo Taehyung?

—No lo sé Kookie, ¿puedes?— Jungkook no se sentía comodó con el tono que el otro estaba utilizando, odiaba lo acorralado que el mayor lo hacía sentir a veces —¿En serio no vas a preguntar?—.

El menor ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Preguntar qué?

—Pues qué me pasó, quiero decir, tengo moretones muy evidentes en mi rostro, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Jungkook suspiró.

—Estoy tratando de respetar tu privacidad, lo que te haya pasado es asunto tuyo. Pero si te urge tanto contarme, puedes hacerlo. No veo el porqué debería preguntarte.

Taehyung sintió una sensación amarga en su garganta. De verdad no le importaba al menor. Miró su celular, volviendo a releer el mensaje que le había mandado Suga por décima vez aquella hora. Él sí se había preocupado. Él era diferente. Taehyung estaba hartó.

—Jungkook, dime que me amas.

—¿Qué?

—Dilo, anda.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque eres mi novio! Dilo, ¿tanto te cuesta?— El profesor lo miraba directo a los ojos. Era la última oportunidad que iba darle, sólo necesitaba escucharlo una vez. Solo una vez. No necesitaba nada más que eso. Jungkook, sin embargo, no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con aquellos ojos grandes y profundos que que le caracterizaban. —No puedes decirlo, ¿verdad?—.

—Taehyung, yo…

—Sé lo que paso contigo y Jimin.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deja de hacerte el inocente, no te queda. Sé que lo has estado buscando.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Ah sí? Pues díselo a Suga, porque él está bastante convencido de que Jimin le fue infiel contigo.

Se hizo un silencio glacial en la oficina, el cual ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper. Cualquier cosa que pudieran decir sería el fin de la mentira que durante meses habían intentado construir en torno a ellos, y estaban igual de aterrorizados de que aquello pasara. La tensión fue demasiada para Jungkook, ya no tenía caso que siguiera fingiendo.

—Jimin no le fue infiel a Suga, siempre me apartó cada vez intentaba hacer algo.

La expresión de Taehyung se ensombreció. A pesar de que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era soltárle una bofetada a Jungkook, solo fue capaz de reírse con indignación. Duró así algunos minutos, bajo la mirada consternada de Jungkook, estaba comenzando a odiar sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? Ni siquiera puedo enojarme contigo— dijo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración —No es nada diferente a lo que le hicimos a Jimin. Siempre pensé que eso del karma era una tontería, pero ¡vaya que se me regreso ésta!—.

—Taehyung, yo…

—Ya callate Jungkook. Ya me cansé— negaba con la cabeza —Estoy harto de escucharte, nada de lo que puedas decir ahorita va a arreglar las cosas. No entiendo porqué sigues intentándolo. Tu palabrería no funcionó con Jimin, ¿qué te hace pensar que conmigo sí?—.

—Pues entonces no entiendo qué quieres que haga.

Que se disculpara, algo tan sencillo como eso. Taehyung sabía que no estaba en la posición de exigir el perdón de nadie, por lo que se tragó sus palabras.

—Primero que nada, me gustaría que me devolvieras las llaves de mi coche, muchas gracias— dijo mientras las retiraba de una de las varias cajitas que el menor tenía sobre su escritorio —Y en segundo lugar, quiero terminar—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Taehyung lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿Sí fuiste a la universidad o solo compraste el título? Me cuesta creer que seas tan estúpido.

—Perdón, fue un reflejo.

—Reflejo o no, no me importa. Se acabó Jeon, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Jungkook tenía la mirada perdida.

—Esto es demasiado repentino.

—Ni tanto, creo que esto se veía venir desde el momento que comenzamos a salir— miró al suelo —Me siento como un imbécil al haber pensado que podría llegar a funcionar—.

Taehyung frotó sus manos una contra la otra tratando de calentarlas, no sabía porqué de repente se había sentido tan nervioso. El menor volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, pero también hubiera deseado que las cosas funcionaran.

—Uy sí, no sabes como se notó.

Jungkook negó.

—¿Sabes qué? tienes razón. Desde el inicio yo no quería que funcionara, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte conmigo— el profesor no sabía si sentirse alegre o molesto por la repentina honestidad del otro, era lo más sincero que había llegado a ser con él —Me gustaría poder compensártelo de alguna forma, así que si hay algo que pueda ha...—.

—No, no hay nada.

Jungkook suspiró y asintió.

—Entonces de acuerdo, se acabó Tae. Pero, por favor, ten en mente mi propuesta. Si llegas a necesitar, algo no dudes en pedirmelo.

—Lo dudo, pero gracias— se paró con cierta rudeza —No te atrevas a aparecerte en mi apartamento otra vez. Ya te llevaste todas tus cosas, no tienes excusa—.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Taehyung caminó hasta la puerta dando grandes zancadas. Antes de salir por completo se detuvo, buscó algo en su bolsillo.

—Jungkook, piensa rápido.

El menor parpadeó y rápidamente abrió sus manos atrapando lo que Taehyung le había lanzado. Lo miró de cerca, era el anillo de compromiso que le había quitado al inicio.

—Dile a Jimin que lo extraño, que me gustaría poder hablar con él pronto… y que merece algo mejor— sin esperar a que el otro le diera una respuesta salió del lugar. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin no podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos al ver cómo sus alumnos realizaban la coreografía que llevaban semanas ensayando a la perfección. Todos los tiempos estaban perfectamente marcados, nadie se movía fuera de lugar y el sentimiento que Jimin había tratado de transmitir a través de los pasos de baile estaba siendo canalizado perfectamente por cada uno de ellos. El público, al igual que él, miraban maravillados la presentación, lo que hacía que se sintiera aún más orgulloso de lo que ya estaba. Estaba arruinando su maquillaje, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, sus bebés al fin habían logrado alcanzar su máximo potencial y estaba siendo espectador de eso. No podía no sentirse sumamente emocional ante eso.

La música no duró mucho más, pronto todos cayeron al suelo, indicando el final del baile justo en el momento en que tenían que hacerlo. Al instante el público estalló en gritos y aplausos. Jimin miraba desde su lugar hacia a la audiencia, si bien se encontraba tras bambalinas, era como si en aquel momento se encontrara en el escenario junto con todos sus estudiantes, sonriendo y lanzando besos a la gente que aclamaba sus nombres.

El telón bajó y pronto todos los chicos se pusieron de pie de un brinco, algunos rompieron en llanto, mientras que otros celebraban que al fin, después de arduas semanas de esfuerzos y trabajo duro, lo habían logrado. Comenzaron a abrazarse y algunos hasta a besarse, compartiendo la alegría del momento. Una de las chicas, la que más estaba llorando, divisó a Jimin y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

—P-Profesor…— dijo con voz temblorosa. Todos tornaron su atención hacia el rubio con las mismas expresiones de alegría en sus rostros. Jimin no se pudo contener más y corrió hacia el grupo, abrazando a todos los que pudo con sus cortos brazos. Todos se unieron al abrazo grupal, muchos de ellos volviendo a estallar en llanto. Jimin sonreía a más no poder.

—No puedo decirles lo orgulloso que me siento de ustedes— un chico cerca de él sorbió su nariz ligeramente mientras trataba de calmarse —Son el mejor grupo que pude haber pedido en toda mi vida, espero que esto no solo sirva para que los demás se den cuenta de todo su potencial, sino para que ustedes mismos reconozcan el talento que tienen oculto, y lo que el trabajo duro y la dedicación pueden lograr. Los quiero demasiado, a todos, me han hecho el profesor más feliz de toda la maldita academia— Jimin comenzó a berrear de manera poco elegante, ganándose más abrazos por parte de sus estudiantes.

La cortina volvió a subir sin que Jimin se diera cuenta de ello hasta que pudo escuchar como los gritos de la multitud volvían a acrecentar. Miró hacía el público, quedándose completamente cautivado con la imagen que tenía enfrente, era todavía más hermoso desde el escenario. Una de las chicas, la que hace un momento lo había llamado, lo tomó de la mano guiandolo hacia el frente.

—A la cuenta de tres, profe— le sonrió y Jimin asintió —Una, dos, tres— y simultáneamente hicieron una reverencia al público. El rubio podía sentir como más lágrimas lograban escapársele de los ojos, estaba seguro que jamás sería capaz de olvidar aquel momento de felicidad. No existía nada que pudiera arruinarlo.

O eso pensaba.

Después de que terminara el show, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, algunos solos, con la intención de ir a casa a descansar, y otros en grupos, quienes planeaban festejar toda la noche. Por supuesto que Jimin había sido invitado, pero el joven bailarín declinó amablemente las ofertas. En primer lugar, porque necesitaba recoger unas cosas antes, y en segundo, porque quería un poco de tiempo a solas. Se sentía sumamente abrumado, no en un mal sentido, simplemente habían sido demasiadas emociones para una noche y necesitaba algo de aire y soledad para poder relajarse.

En cuánto se retiró la última persona, Jimin fue hacia su camerino para comenzar a cambiarse. Apenas llevaba unos segundos dentro cuando alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que se tensara. Estaba seguro de que era la última persona ahí, por lo que era imposible de que alguien hubiera tocado la puerta, ¿se lo había imaginado?

Pronto volvieron a tocar, mandando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del rubio. Jimin no era una persona racional, eso le quedaba bastante claro a cualquier persona que pasara cinco minutos platicando con él, pero cuando se trataba de cosas paranormales o de la posible existencia de fantasmas, el poco raciocinio que llegaba a tener se iba al caño.

Sabía que había una explicación lógica para aquello, después de todo pudo haberse equivocado al pensar que era la última persona ahí o alguien simplemente había regresado al olvidar algo. Por desgracia, más temprano aquel día le habían contado una muy tenebrosa historia de una niña que había muerto años atrás en aquel lugar, así que la única conclusión a la que su mente podía llegar es que se trataba justamente de aquel espíritu que, al verlo solo, había decidido atormentarlo.

Tocaron por tercera vez, erizando todos los pelos del cuerpo de Jimin. Cobarde como era tenía que lidiar con eso, no iba a pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Tomó sus cosas y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, como si estuviera en una película de terror. Sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba.

Pronto se encontró cara a cara con la puerta y respiró hondo. Armándose de valor la abrió de golpe, listo para correr al instante. Antes de poder hacer su gran escape fue detenido por una mano que lo sostuvo del hombro fuertemente.

—Jimin tranquilo, solo soy yo.

Jimin alzó la vista, en lugar de los ojos tétricos y muertos con los que se esperaba encontrar, se encontró con unos profundos y cálidos que lo observaban con suma preocupación. Todo el miedo de hace unos momentos se evaporó al instante, siendo reemplazado por un profundo alivio.

—Dios…. Jungkook, eres tú.

—Sí, ¿Quién pensaste que era?

Jimin apretó los labios, ahora que estaba más tranquilo pudo sentir vergüenza por lo paranoico que había sido hace unos momentos. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—...El espíritu de una niña.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pensé que eras una niña que dicen que se aparece en las noches— Jungkook se quedó en silencio, pronto estalló en carcajadas. Jimin le dió un golpe en el estomago haciendo que soltara un quejido y se doblará levemente —¡No te atrevas a reírte! Estaba muy asustado—.

—No, sí te creo— murmuró el otro, limpiándose una lagrimita —Perdón Minnie, es solo que es algo tan tú, no pude evitar reírme—.

Jimin soltó un bufido. Varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Oh cierto, Jungkook.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, ¿qué más?

—Jungkook, después de todo lo que pasó todavía tienes el descaro de…

—Lo sé Jimin, creeme que pensé mucho si venir o no— le ofreció un ramo de flores —Pero sabía lo importante que era esto para ti, y todo por lo que estaba pasando, no quería que lo pasaras solo— le sonrió genuinamente.

Jimin odió eso y más por la manera en que hizo que su estómago diera un brinco.

—No necesito tu compasión.

—No es compasión, es cariño, de verdad quería estar aquí para ti el día de hoy— no retiró su mano —Me quedé completamente hechizado con la presentación, hubiera sido diez veces mejor si tú la hubieras hecho, pero de igual manera fue totalmente cautivadora—.

Jimin recordó, convenientemente, la conversación que había sostenido con Namjoon el otro día con respecto a Jungkook y eso, sumado a todo lo que le estaba diciendo en aquel momento… era demasiado para él. Posó su vista en el ramo de flores que Jungkook sostenía.

—¿Gipsófilas y rosas?

—Sé que tus flores favoritas son los tulipanes, pero recordé que alguna vez dijiste que estas también te gustaban, así que te las traje. Tómalo como un pequeño detalle para celebrar.

Jimin también recordaba haberle mencionado que esa combinación de flores era más común para las bouquets de bodas, pero se ahorró sus comentarios.

—Bueno, gracias— lo tomó, de igual manera su casa necesitaba un poco más de plantas —Ya me tengo que ir—.

—Te acompaño a tu apartamento.

—Jungkook, no— dijo Jimin severamente —Aprecio mucho el detalle, pero hay límites, no creas que olvidé lo que hiciste—.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hice Minnie?

El rubio quería gritar, llorar, (besar) y patear a Jungkook. Se sentía demasiado frustrado.

—Provocar mi ruptura con Suga, no lo sé, se me ocurre. Ah, y no solo eso, también abandonarme en el momento en que más te necesitaba.

Jungkook lo miró con tristeza.

—Jimin, no sabes cuanto lamento la manera en que me comporte ese día. Fui un completo cobarde.

—No te creo.

—Pero mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos. No volveré a hacer algo como eso, lo prometo. Solo pido que me perdones y olvidemos que todo eso pasó. Quiero empezar de cero.

—¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que empezar desde cero?

—Sí me das otra oportunidad te puedo prometer que esta es va a ser la última— Jimin lo examinaba en silencio —Déjame acompañarte a casa, por favor—.

Y como siempre, Jimin sintió como se derretía ante la mirada del otro. Suspiró.

—Sólo porque me gustaron mucho las flores— comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin decir nada más. Jungkook lo siguió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Durante el resto del trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, lo que confundió a Jimin. No es que esperara que el otro fuera a intentar entablar una conversación, pero ciertamente le extrañaba que no lo hiciera, ¿había sido demasiado arrogante al pensar que el otro iba a coquetear con él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentirse demasiado decepcionado por ello.

Pronto se encontraron frente al departamento del mayor. Para ese momento su actitud se había ablandado por completo, por lo que, cuando volteó a ver al otro, su expresión era mucho más vulnerable de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme… y por el ramo, y por haber venido a mi presentación— su voz era suave —Sigo muy enojado contigo, como no tienes idea, pero significó mucho para mi que al menos ahora si estuvieras ahí—.

Jungkook soltó una risita.

—Lo arruiné una vez, no lo iba a volver a hacer.

—¿Sólo una?

El menor se acercó hacia Jimin para disgusto de este, sabía que había sido un idiota en confiar en la palabra de Jungkook. Ahora iba a hacer algo igual que siempre. Cerró los ojos. El abogado, sin embargo, solo se limitó a quitarle una basurita de la cara.

—Nos vemos Minnie— y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Jimin sumamente perplejo.

El chico entró a su apartamento, no alcanzó a llegar siquiera a la sala puesto que se desparramó en la entrada, cayendo de rodillas. Miró el ramo de flores, el cual abrazó con cuidado para que no fuera a dañarlo o algo por el estilo. Odiaba sentirse así y, a pesar de ellos, cada vez que estaba cerca de Jungkook no podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué soy así?— preguntó a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga casi rompe un vaso cuando escuchó que la puerta del bar se abría nuevamente. Alzó su vista, pronto la bajo al ver que solo se trataba de otro cliente cualquiera, quién, a juzgar por su apariencia, ya había estado tomando antes de llegar ahí. Suspiró frustrado.

Como Taehyung venía tan seguido, el barista había comenzando a considerar su presencia como uno de los esenciales para poder aguantar las largas jornadas que le tocaban durante la noche. El que el joven no llegara aún hacía que su día comenzara a convertirse en un infierno. No entendía el porqué de su repentina ausencia, justamente hoy le había dicho que su parte favorita del día era ir al bar a tomar y platicar con él. No había dado ningún indicio de encontrarse mal, por lo que no terminaba de cuadrar el que no estuviera presente aquel día, ¿tal vez se había enfermado? Le mandaría un mensaje después para asegurarse de que no hubiera muerto o algo. Alcohólicos como Taehyung no se dejaban vencer por cosas tan minúsculas como una gripe, debía ser algo serio.

Por más rudo que fuera su discurso, la realidad era que Suga extrañaba a Taehyung y se había asustado al darse cuenta de ello. Era consciente y reconocía que ya apreciaba más al joven profesor, pero ¿lo suficiente como para ponerse triste sólo porque no había ido aquel día a visitarlo como siempre? Sí, aparentemente sí. Tampoco era como si eso debería sorprenderle demasiado, después de la manera en que lo había defendido y consolado el otro día, debió darse una idea de que la intimidad entre ellos había crecido sin que se diera cuenta.

No le incomodaba en lo absoluto, solo le extrañaba, siempre había creído que sólo sería capaz de tener esa clase de cercanía y apego con Namjoon. Sin embargo, con Taehyung tan solo había bastado con que viniera unos cuantos días para que Suga decidiera que lo consideraba un muy buen amigo, aún cuando meses atrás casi le fractura la mandíbula en un supermercado.

La vida era extraña.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, haciendo que Suga dirigiera al instante su atención a ella. Nuevamente, un completo desconocido para él. Soltó un gruñido y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la barra haciendo que varios clientes huyeran espantados a otras mesas. No podía seguir actuando así, estaba bien que lo extrañara y todo, pero no quería sentirse miserable por ello. Era patético. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, conseguir un nuevo amigo para casos de emergencia (cuando Taehyung no apareciera). Miró alrededor, no encontró a nadie que se viera lo suficientemente disponible como para entablar una conversación con él. La única opción viable en ese momento parecía ser el chico nuevo que se encontraba unas mesas más allá, limpiando. Asintió.

Se acercó lo más posible a él sin salirse de la barra y abrió la boca para llamarlo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, claro!

—Oye, Jun-Hong— el chico en cuestión volteó a verlo —¿Cómo vas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—.

—No, gracias— le sonrió amablemente —¿O por qué lo dices? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?—.

—Uhm no, tranquilo. En realidad solo quería sacar conversación contigo.

El chico suspiró aliviado, acercándose a la barra.

—Disculpa que actúe así, estoy algo nervioso porque me da miedo el jefe.

—¿Ese anciano? Por favor, tiene corazón de pollo. No tienes porque tenerle miedo, es un gran sujeto.

—Si tú lo dices.

Suga lo examinó a detalle, era muy bien parecido. Si no recordaba mal, era unos cuantos años menor que él, tenía alrededor de la edad de Taehyung.

—¿Por qué comenzaste a trabajar aquí, por cierto?— la expresión del chico se volvió tensa —Si es que quieres platicar de eso, por supuesto—.

—Oh uhm, de hecho es algo complicado y no tengo con quien hablarlo, ¿Crees que podría…?

—Adelante.

Jun-Hong inhaló y asintió.

—...En pocas palabras, mis padres descubrieron que soy gay y pues... decidieron prescindir de mi presencia en la casa… y en sus vidas.

—Oh— Suga se sintió un poco mal por el chico —Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea—.

—No, claro que no— rió —Ya no me afecta tanto en realidad, igual nunca me llevé bien con ellos— dijo simplemente —El problema es que me corrieron y me dejaron sin nada. Mi actual empleo no me deja mucho, así que tuve que conseguir otro para tener algo de comer mientras veo qué hacer con mi vida—.

El mayor hubiera deseado poder ofrecerle apoyo económico a aquel chico, puesto que entendía su situación, el problema era que ni siquiera él mismo contaba con eso.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Estaba saliendo con un chico. Un día mis padres decidieron husmear en mi celular y bueno, ya te imaginarás el resto.

Suga asintió.

—Entonces tienes novio.

—Tenía. Hace tanto que no hablo con él que dudo que se acuerde de mí, si te soy sincero— frotó su nuca.

—¿Lo querías?

—Demasiado, estaba seguro de que era el indicado— sonrió —Era perfecto. Siempre me hacía reír y tenía una sonrisa hermosa, y me encantaba lo apasionado que era con las cosas que le gustaban. Su cuerpo era un pecado, en serio, aún cuando era más bajito que yo, y la manera en que se movía en la pista de baile me volvía loco. Nunca había encontrado a alguien tan cálido como él.—.

Suga estaba ligeramente cautivado por la manera en que hablaba de aquel chico.

—Bueno, si tan buen chico era dudo mucho que te haya olvidado.

—Qué va.

—No, insisto— palmeó su espalda —Hace mucho tiempo, en secundaria, salí con una persona igual, solo que el mío era más ruidoso y algo fastidioso. Cosas pasaron y se tuvo que ir, pero ¿puedes creer que lo primero que hizo al regresar fue invitarme a salir?—.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Fue bastante cursi a decir verdad, y lo rechacé, por cierto, porque ya tenía a alguien más… pero igual me conmovió que, aún después de todo ese tiempo, se acordara de mí— sonrió melancólico —Estoy seguro de que contigo es igual—. .

Jun-hong rió.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? ¿Te refieres a mi vida amorosa?

El chico asintió con una linda sonrisa.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Mi ex y yo cortamos hace poco y…

—¿Por eso no vino hoy?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu ex, el chico que siempre viene a visitarte entre semana.

Suga se le quedó mirando durante un momento, pronto abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, no, no, espera, ¿Taehyung? No. Él no es mi novio.

—¿En serio? Podría jurar que sí, lo digo por la manera en que se llevan y cómo a veces te mira.

—No— Suga se estaba poniendo exageradamente nervioso con el tema, era una pregunta inocente surgida de un malentendido, ¿por qué se sentía así? Podía notar sus mejillas arder —Él sólo es un amigo muy cercano—.

—Hm, pues puede que Taehyung no piense lo mismo.

—Tiene novio— soltó sin pensarlo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—Oh, pues no debe quererlo mucho entonces— le guiñó un ojo. Suga decidió que el menor no le caía bien. Era demasiado observador para su gusto, no importaba cuáles fueran sus motivos, no le agradaba.

¿Taehyung y él? Eso era ridículo, no tenía caso ni siquiera pensarlo. Sólo eran amigos que tenían muchos intereses en común y que gozaban de la presencia del otro pues… la puerta principal volvió a abrirse y Suga giró su cabeza como si de un látigo se tratara. Eran más desconocidos y ni pío de Taehyung. Suga se sintió triste. No entendía qué le estaba pasando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Una disculpa por no haber publicado la semana pasada, últimamente la universidad nos trae vueltas locas y ni hablar de los parciales. T^T**

**Queremos aprovechar para agradecer de todo corazón a aquellas personas chulas, hermosas y bellas, que nos escriben constantemente y que nos dan su apoyo y comprensión.**

**Esperamos les guste el capítulo de hoy, un beso ;***


	22. Nota

Hola, somos las autoras (de nuevo).

Solo queríamos invitarles a seguir nuestra historia en Wattpad, donde también estamos publicando. La interacción autor-lector es mucho más fluida y directa en dicha plataforma, además, pueden encontrar uno que otro archivo multimedia que no nos es posible subir aquí. Sin mencionar que el formato es mucho más amigable.

El usuario es Un-Sin-Sentido

Sin más, nos despedimos, besos ;**


	23. Capítulo XXII

—Jin, regresa a la cama por favor. Aún estás dormido.

—¿Dormido? Yo no estoy dormido, es más, nunca había estado más despierto.

—Estás sujetando la cuchara al revés.

El joven miró su mano, confirmando que, en efecto, había estado sosteniendo el utensilio de manera incorrecta... eso explicaba mucho. La dejó a un lado.

—Un error como ese lo comete cualquiera.

—Cualquiera que se esté quedando dormido— Hoseok revisó el reloj que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche —Son las 6:00 de la mañana Jin, generalmente a esta hora seguirías dormido—.

—No importa, dormir está sobrevalorado.

—Jin…

—Hobi, la única persona con la que puedo hablar eres tú y estás 90% del día fuera, así que no pienso desaprovechar momentos como este para poder convivir— dijo sonando un poco más despierto que antes —...Además, planeaba regresar a dormir en cuanto te fueras—.

El menor soltó una fuerte carcajada haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara, se puso rojo hasta las orejas al notar que se estaba burlando de él.

—Está bien, quédate despierto entonces— comentó, llevando un pedazo de melón a su boca y cerrando los ojos. Toda la comida ahí era demasiado grasosa y dulce, hasta las frutas, extrañamente —Pero ahora vas a tener que contarme algo—.

Jin rascó su nuca pensando en qué contarle.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No me ha pasado nada en los últimos días.

—No sé— Hoseok apartó su plato, resignandose a simplemente tomar leche; aún era muy temprano y su estómago no estaba listo para algo más.. Tomó un sorbo mientras pensaba en qué podía preguntarle al mayor. Iba a hacer una pregunta genérica cuando notó que el otro no dejaba de ver su celular con un puchero en el rostro, sonrió. Ya sabía de qué le haría hablar —Joonie no te ha contestado, ¿verdad?—.

Jin alzó su vista rápidamente mientras guardaba su celular.

—Antes me respondía al instante. Debe estar ocupado o algo por el estilo— soltó una risita algo forzada mientras comía un poco de cereal.

Hoseok lo miró en silencio, analizándolo. Regresó su atención hacía su computadora para revisar todos los avances que llevaba del proyecto.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No. Él tiene su propia vida, puede hacer lo que quiera— aquello salió más amargo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aclaró su garganta —Ni siquiera éramos tan cercanos, es normal que no me conteste—.

—¿No eran tan cercanos? Me parece raro que digas eso cuando llevas un oso gigante y una camisa sólo porque pensaste que podrían gustarle— el chico se estiró.

—Ya te dije que es por simple cortesía— Jin suspiró y rascó su nuca—Últimamente ha estado haciendo muchas cosas por mí y no tengo idea de cómo agradecérselo— sonrió mirando algún punto de la mesa —¿Sabías que cuando sonríe se le marcan los hoyuelos?—.

Hoseok parpadeó ante el repentino comentario.

—Sí, me había fijado en eso antes. Digo, es demasiado notorio como para pasarlo por alto.

—Va a sonar algo extraño, pero, aún en los peores días, el verlo sonreír lograba subirme el ánimo— Jin jugaba con sus dedos —Es increíble como hasta con los gestos más pequeños era capaz de ponerme de buen humor—.

—¿Lo extrañas?— Hoseok era consciente de que no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba, pero sentía que estaban llegando a algo. Si tan sólo lograba empujar a Jin en la dirección correcta...

El mayor no contestó de inmediato, meditando seriamente su respuesta, como si se tratara de algo demasiado difícil de contestar.

—Sí, la verdad sí. Mentí hace un rato, los regalos no son por puro compromiso. Aprecio… Dios, hasta podría decir que quiero mucho Namjoon, y lo extraño. Tuvimos un pequeño malentendido la última vez que lo vi, por lo que ya no me habla, y eso me pone muy triste.

—¿Por qué mentiste?

—¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que mentiste con respecto al regalo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?— su tono no era reprochador en lo absoluto, más su mirada era todo menos suave, era inquisitiva y penetrante. Como si buscara desnudar a Jin para revelar cada uno de los misterios que le rodeaban.

—P-por ningún motivo en particular, sólo es algo vergonzoso.

—¿Vergonzoso? ¿Te apena la idea de que los demás se enteren de que le compraste un regalo a Namjoon porque lo aprecias?

—¿Sí?

Hoseok negó.

—Jin, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Ya has comprado regalos para los demás en otras ocasiones, hasta para Namjoon, y nunca he visto que te cause conflicto, ¿qué cambió?— Jin lo miraba, parecía estar al borde de una crisis, no emitía ni una sola palabra. El menor estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia —Jinnie, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?—.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

No, no lo había hecho.

—Estás enamorado de Namjoon, Jin.

En aquel instante fue como si Hoseok hubiera lanzado una roca a un lago. El rostro de Jin comenzó a contorsionarse, tratando de canalizar alguna de las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Logró formar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Enamorado de quién? ¿De Namjoon? ¿Yo? No digas...— soltó una risa seca —Pfff, Hoseok, tú…— rascó su nuca —Dices cosas muy chistosas, ¿lo sabías?—.

—Jin, está bien. Sé que es difícil de asimilar. Namjoon es tu primer amor, eso es más claro que el cristal.

Jin negó fuertemente.

—No, todo en esa oración está mal. El único confundido aquí eres tú— el ex profesor parecía un niño pequeño en aquel momento, se veía demasiado abrumado con todo lo que el otro estaba tratando de hacerle ver —Namjoon no es la persona de quien estoy enamorado. A mí me gusta Taehyung—.

Hoseok comenzó a toser.

—¿Perdón?

El mayor se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Ya no tiene caso esconderlo— apretó los puños —Me gusta Taehyung, ¿contento?—.

—En serio estás perdido.

—Te acabo de confesar algo muy personal ¡¿y esa es tu respuesta?! Hoseok, con todo respeto, comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que me quedara dormido.

—Jin, es que no— el mencionado quería lanzarse por la ventana —No, no, no—.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que sabes más de mí que yo?

—¡Pues al parecer sí! No tengo idea de por qué crees que estás enamorado de Taehyung, pero no es así— Hoseok lo tomó de las manos —La última vez que hablamos de Tae, lo único que hacías era quejarte de él—.

—Sí, porque estaba celoso de su relación con Jungkook.

—No, porque tu amigo es un idiota que toma malas decisiones, y te desespera porque lo conoces desde pequeño y te educaron a tratarlo como si fuera tu propio hijo— cada palabra de Hoseok era como una bala para el mayor —Jin, ¿qué provoca Taehyung en ti?—.

—Inmensas ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

—¿Lo ves? Tú mismo acabas de decirlo. Jin, no confundas afecto con amor. Te preocupa Taehyung, por supuesto que sí. Siempre que salíamos todos juntos, no lo tratabas como a un prospecto, sino como a un bebé—.

—Pero no tiene sentido ¿por qué confundiría dos sentimientos como esos?

—Tengo una teoría...— comenzó Hobi, pensando con cuidado sus próximas palabras —Tal vez pensabas que te gustaba Taehyung porque él te hacía sentir necesario, después de todo él cubría todas sus carencias afectivas con tus atenciones; y no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso Jin, eres muy inteligente. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que lo sabías y te aprovechabas de ello de cierta manera— sabía que lo que decía no le estaba gustando al otro, pero tenía que continuar —Toda tu razón de ser se estructuró alrededor del hecho de que Taehyung te necesitaba. Fue por eso que, cuando Jungkook apareció en escena, te sentiste amenazado, porque sabías que cuando alguien más llenara aquel vacío emocional en Taehyung tú te volverías obsoleto y prescindible para él. Lo que pasó fue que Taehyung no quería a Jungkook como a un hermano, sino como una pareja, por eso tuviste que adaptar tus sentimientos. Si era eso lo que él quería, entonces tú se lo darías: un novio. Todo con tal que volviera a necesitar de ti—.

—No, eso no es…

—Ahora, analisemos la manera en que te comportas con Namjoon— prosiguió ignorando el caos en que se encontraba la mente del otro —Hasta donde me quedé, ustedes no comenzaron a tratarse más hasta que comenzaste tu carrera como profesional. Puede que al inicio las cosas fueran bastante amistosas entre ustedes, sin embargo, últimamente parece que se han vuelto más cercanos que antes. Además, cada vez que hablamos de él comienzas a sonreír como bobo y te pones nervioso; te duele el hecho de que no haya tratado de contactar contigo desde que llegamos acá y no puedes evitar comprar todo lo que que te recuerda a él sólo porque piensas que podría gustarle— continuó —Aún si en ningún momento el otro te lo pidió. Y jamás lo has tratado como si fuera un bebé, sin mencionar que, desde que llegamos, no has mencionado una sola vez el nombre de Taehyung.— Hoseok extendió su mano —Y, prestame tu cartera—.

Jin estaba demasiado confundido como para reparar en la extraña petición que acababa de hacerle. Sin pensarlo demasiado se la extendió, el chico al instante se puso a examinarla.

—Aquí está. Me fije en esto el otro día, pero hasta hoy me acordé— Hoseok se la mostró apuntando al lugar donde uno normalmente pondría la foto de algún ser querido, en este caso había un papelito con una caligrafía bastante distinguible —¿Qué es esto?—.

—Un cupón que me dio Namjoon hace ya un tiempo por ser cliente frecuente en su cafetería. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Todo. Absolutamente todo— Hoseok se la regresó —Primero que nada, si ya pasó tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no lo has tirado aún? Estoy seguro de que cualquier oferta que te haya hecho ya expiró—.

—No, ya la utilicé. No lo tiré simplemente porque se me olvidó hacerlo.

—Bueno, asumiendo que eso sea verdad, ¿cliente frecuente, Jin? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Con todo el respeto del mundo, pero el café de Namjoon es el peor de toda la ciudad, probablemente de todo el país. Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú, con tan buen gusto para todo lo culinario, vaya ahí por su excelente sabor.

—¡Hey, no es tan malo como parece! Es amargo…

—Como cualquier otro café.

—No hay otro café como el de Namjoon, creeme.

—Gracias a Dios— Hoseok soltó finalmente las manos del otro para poder cruzarse de brazos —Mi punto es que deberías, aunque sea, tomar en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho. Sé que te cuesta creerme, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que todo lo que digo es real—.

Jin se veía agotado.

—No lo sé, Hobi.

—Está bien, es normal que cuando estás descubriendo tu sexualidad te confundas, pero alguien te lo tenía que decir. Sólo piensalo— sin decir más retorno su atención hacía su portátil

—¿Cómo vas con el trabajo, Hoseok?— era un vil intento de cambiar la conversación, pero el mensaje le quedaba claro al chico: ya no quería seguir hablando del tema. Lo había sonsacado lo suficiente aquel día, lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

—De hecho quería hablarte de eso, puede que nuestro viaje se acorte.

—¿Y eso?— Jin no se veía decepcionado con la noticia en lo absoluto, de hecho, hasta parecía alegré por ello —¿Cuando estaríamos de regreso?—.

—No estoy seguro aún, pero el otro día me llegó un correo de la empresa. Al parecer lograron recuperar algunos de los datos de mi antigua investigación y, por suerte, era justo la parte más complicada de recabar. Yo calculo algunas semanas más antes de que estemos de vuelta en casa.

Jin se paró y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Esas son excelentes noticias Hobi!

—¿En serio? Pareciera que ya no quieres estar aquí.

—¡No es eso!— puso ambas manos en su cintura —Pero es grandioso, eso significa que ya no vas a tener que trabajar tanto—.

—Si tú lo dices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era típico de él invitar personas a su apartamento, simplemente no era algo que hiciera, aún así se encontraba parado frente a la puerta esperando a que el timbre sonara. Había intentando distraerse, yendo a otras zonas del lugar para hacer algo más en lo que su visitante llegaba. Todos aquellos intentos habían sido un total fracaso, por supuesto, ya que siempre encontraba alguna excusa para regresar a la puerta. Finalmente se resignó, quedándose en aquel lugar como si se tratara de un perro esperando por su dueño… no era la mejor analogía, pero por algo era profesor de Historia del arte y no de Literatura. A la universidad no había parecido importarle en lo absoluto, por supuesto.

Taehyung vio su reloj, sintiendo como la poca paciencia que tenía comenzaba a agotarse. Ya había pasado un minuto de la hora en que habían acordado que el otro llegaría, Suga iba tarde.

El menor no entendía porqué, no es como si el lugar le quedara muy lejos. Asumiendo que las cosas hubieran sido al revés, siendo Taehyung quien hubiera ido a visitar al bartender a su apartamento, estaba seguro de que habría llegado a tiempo sin importar que tan lejos le quedara el lugar. Era lógico esperar lo mismo del otro, ¿no?

Pensamientos poco favorecedores comenzaron a cruzar por su mente: ¿y si Suga simplemente había olvidado que quedaron de verse ese día? ¿O si no había entendido su mensaje? Taehyung sacó su celular, analizando la conversación que habían sostenido días atrás.

**Taehyung**

_¿Cuándo tienes día libre? :) (10:06 a.m.)_

**Suga**

_Ni idea (10:09 a.m.) _

_Hey_

_¿Por qué no fuiste ayer al bar? (9:00 a.m.) _

**Taehyung**

_Cosas pasaron _

_Tampoco voy a ir hoy (9:01 a.m.) _

**Suga**

_¿Todo bien? (9:01 a.m.) _

_Uhm, por cierto, no sé sí aún te interese pero estoy libre el jueves (9:45 a.m)_

**Taehyung**

_¡Perfecto! _

_¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa y hacemos algo? _?

_Puedes llegar a las 4:00 p.m. (9:50 a.m.) _

**Suga**

_Ok (9:51 a.m.) _

Taehyung suspiró. No había forma en que no entendiera que lo había invitado a venir a pasar el rato. Suga tampoco era de los que olvidaban las promesas que hacía, no era esa clase de sujeto. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado en el camino? El profesor comenzó a preocuparse, imaginando a un Suga solo y desamparado. Estaba a punto de marcar a la policía cuando tocaron el timbre, nunca antes aquel sonido había sido tan angelical como lo fue en aquel momento.

Taehyung abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que el otro se sobresaltara ligeramente. Una inmensa alegría lo inundó al confirmar que, en efecto, se trataba de Suga, quien lo miraba perplejo. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, su conjunto era bastante simple, consistía de una camiseta negra extra grande con unos jeans rasgados y tenis gastados. Se veía muy bien. El profesor parpadeó, se había quedado en silencio mirándolo. —Hola—.

—Hola— contestó finalmente, removiendose algo incomodó en donde estaba —Disculpa la tardanza, pasé a comprar algo antes—.

La mirada de Taehyung se posó en la bolsa que el otro sostenía, confirmando lo que acababa de decirle. Le sonrió.

—Oh, está bien, estaba haciendo unas cosas— entrar en pánico sin ningún motivo, por ejemplo. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, Suga se aclaró la garganta —¿Puedo pasar?—.

—Claro, por supuesto— Taehyung se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. El rubio entró a la residencia, admirando el interior del lugar.

—Wow, olvidé que estabas forrado en dinero. Tan solo el comedor es como 20 veces mi apartamento entero.

—Esto no es nada, deberías ver la villa vacacional.

—¡¿Tienes una villa?!

—Claro, lo normal.

—Lo normal— repitió Suga con sarcasmo, se veía demasiado tenso al entrar al lugar. Ambos se dirigieron hacía la sala, donde se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. No es que no supieran de qué hablar, solo que aquella situación era algo nuevo para ambos, por lo que no estaban seguros de qué hacer.

—¿Qué fue lo que compraste?— preguntó el menor de los dos, buscando romper el hielo.

Suga miró la bolsa y luego a su amigo. Parecía querer decir algo, pero pronto se arrepintió.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Taehyung hizo un puchero.

—Oh vamos, lo trajiste hasta acá. Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia.

—Tal vez, pero no es importante. Sólo olvídalo.

—¡Dime qué es!— al instante comenzó una pelea entre ambos chicos. Taehyung trataba de arrebatarle la bolsa para ver su contenido, mientras que el rubio hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitarlo. Si se tratara de algo sin relevancia, entonces Suga no estaría tan reacio a mostrarselo. Su curiosidad estaba al máximo, de alguna forma u otra iba a averiguar qué era.

En términos de fuerza sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra el de menor estatura, pero Taehyung siempre se había considerado mucho más astuto que su amigo. No le tomó mucho el engañarlo para que bajara la guardia, provocando que finalmente la bolsa acabara en sus manos. El otro se veía resignado a su destino, no hizo ningún intento por volver a quitársela.

—Sólo abrela y acabemos con esto.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser como para que quisieras esconderlo tanto?— Taehyung sacó el objeto que contenía la bolsa —¿Un disco?— Taehyung leyó el título —¿ Dr. Dre, The Chrenic? No lo conozco—.

—Es algo viejo, pero es de mis favoritos.

—Oh, ¿por qué lo trajiste?

Suga suspiró.

—Es un regalo, para ti, antes de que preguntes— Suga no sabía dónde poner sus manos, por lo que estaba cambiandolas de posición constantemente —Dijiste que algo había pasado, así que pensé en traerte un detalle y pues... a ti te gusta el rap, igual que a mí, y así, y… sólo aceptalo—.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquel sentimiento cálido y extraño que invadía al más alto cada vez que Suga hacía algo como aquello o simplemente estaba cerca. Taehyung ya no se inmutó por aquello, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y hasta disfrutar cada vez que sus piernas temblaban y su ritmo cardíaco se acelaraba considerablemente. Se quedó en trance, mirando el disco como si se tratara de un verdadero tesoro. No sabía cómo responder.

—Suga, gracias. En serio gracias.

La expresión del mencionado se suavizó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ni lo menciones.

—Voy a la cocina, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?

—Agua.

—En seguida— fue hacia el lugar tomando un vaso. Taehyung volteó hacia la sala, donde Suga seguía parado completamente inmóvil —Suga—.

—¿Mande?

—Ven— el otro hizo lo que le pidió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo que te veías algo incomodó parado ahí sin hacer nada.

—Perdón.

—Está bien, si te soy sincero yo tampoco estoy seguro de qué hacer— admitió con una risa —Las primeras veces nunca son fáciles, ¿verdad?— le guiñó un ojo.

—No empieces.

Taehyung soltó una carcajada y le entregó el vaso lleno de agua. Suga le agradeció, tomando un gran trago de éste.

—Terminé con Jungkook.

La reacción fue instantánea, Suga no tardó en escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca, tosiendo poco después.

—¡¿Podrían dejar de darme noticias como esa cada vez que estoy comiendo o tomando algo?! Estoy seguro de que hay maneras menos humillantes para matarme si es lo que quieren— respiró hondo, tranquilizandose nuevamente —Ahora si, ¿Hablas en serio?—.

—Así es, el otro día fui a su oficina y terminé con él.

—Oh— Suga dejó el vaso en la mesa —Lo siento mucho—.

—No deberías. Quiero decir, yo me lo busqué— Taehyung no parecía realmente afectado —Tenías razón—.

—Por lo general, pero ¿en qué?

El profesor rodó los ojos negando levemente.

—Lo que dijiste en el súper aquella vez, que Jungkook en realidad no me quería y que en el momento que se fastidiara de mí me iba a desechar como si nada. Tenías razón.

Suga lo miró. Taehyung estaba esperando que el mayor comenzara a restregarselo en la cara, más el otro se limitó a tomar otro sorbo de agua.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

No esperaba que se fuera a preocupar.

—Oh, en serio estoy bien. Fue más indignación lo que sentí que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Puedes creer que tuvo el descaro de preguntarme por qué le estaba terminando?

—Que patán

—Y que lo digas, me hubiera gustado golpearlo.

—¿Ahora me entiendes?

—Eso no justifica tu tendencia a querer arreglarlo todo con violencia, Suga.

—Al menos te diste cuenta a tiempo y fuiste tú quien le terminó. Debo admitir que hasta me siento un poco orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias— se estiró y volvió a ver su regalo con una sonrisa. Quería escucharlo en ese mismo instante, pero prefería ver qué era lo que el otro quería hacer.

—Espero te guste, lo hará si tienes buen gusto.

—Suerte que lo tengo.

—Debatible.

—Hey, lo tengo... para algunas cosas.

Suga se quedó en silencio y miró alrededor, analizando el lugar. Volteó a ver a Taehyung.

—Debatible.

—Me gustas tú.

Suga lo ignoró, no tomando en serio sus palabras. El profesor bufó.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

—Ah no, ya sé a dónde va esto. Adiós.

—¿Qué? No. Dios, tranquilo— soltó una risita —Es sólo para platicar más a gusto, además, si nos dan ganas podemos ver una película o algo. La televisión de mi habitación es ligeramente más grande que la de la sala— explicó —No planeo hacerte nada… que no quieras—.

—Me voy a ir, en serio.

—Sólo bromeaba.

Suga se cruzó de brazos contemplando sus opciones.

—Como intentes tocarme, te quedas sin mano, ¿entendido?

—A la orden capitán— comentó el otro tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta el cuarto. Se arrepintió al instante de aquella acción y volteó rápidamente para disculparse con el mayor, este, sin embargo, parecía no haberle dado importancia. Al contrario, había entrelazado sus dedos sin que se diera cuenta. Taehyung miró sus manos y luego a Suga, volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

Fue cuando llegaron a la cama que se soltaron, el profesor se acostó al instante, esperando a que el otro repitiera la acción. Este, sin embargo, no se acostó, sino que se sentó junto a él, con una pose bastante rígida.

—Puedes acostarte.

—Así estoy bien, gracias— aunque se veía considerablemente incómodo, no insistiría. Taehyung se acercó más a Suga, haciendo que su abdomen quedara al nivel de las piernas del otro.

—Sé qué es un poco tarde, pero ¿y tú? ¿cómo te sientes?— el profesor miró al otro, tenía algo de curiosidad por saber si el mayor aún conservaba sentimientos por su ex.

Taehyung tomó una de las mangas de Suga, y la jaló levemente. El mayor se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Perdón?

—Nunca te pregunté cómo te sentías por haber terminado con Jimin.

—Ah, eso— Suga tomó la mano de Taehyung y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —Si te soy sincero… no me afectó tanto como pensé que lo haría— continuó explicando —Más allá de estar triste, estoy enojado, pero no con ellos, sino conmigo mismo— su expresión se tornó frustrada —No soy quién para criticarte, desde un inicio sabía que no significaba nada para Jimin y aún así me aferre a la idea de que quizás, solo quizás… Al final solo me vio la cara—.

—Bienvenido al club, entonces— comentó el otro.

—Gracias— Suga se quedó mirando fijamente sus dedos —Tienes manos muy bonitas—.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, tus dedos son largos y delgados. Me gustan mucho.

—Bueno, tú tienes una cara muy bonita.

—No seas ridículo Taehyung.

—Hablo en serio. Me gusta mucho tu cara, es linda.

Suga estaba a punto de darle un almohadazo (por la vergüenza más que nada) cuando el otro lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo del brazo. Taehyung volvió a capturar su mano llevándola hasta su propio rostro. Suga trató de apartar su mano, pero pronto se rindió, limitándose a acariciar la mejilla del otro con su dedo pulgar suavemente. Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, simplemente disfrutando el tacto ajeno.

—Me gustaría irme de vacaciones— confesó repentinamente el mayor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, cualquier lado estaría bien.

Taehyung recordó entonces a Jungkook y las constantes discusiones que tenían respecto a ir de viaje con los padres del profesor. Sonrió amargamente.

—Entonces tal vez te gustaría acompañarnos a mis padres y a mí la próxima vez que vayamos a Los Cabos.

—Claro, solo avísame con tiempo para ahorrar algo de dinero.

El menor se atragantó y miró a Suga sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿No era en serio?

—No, digo, podría serlo si quieres, sólo... jamás pensé que aceptarías.

—¿Por qué no? Son Los Cabos. Además, me agradas lo suficiente como para viajar unos días contigo, y tus papás… hace años que no sé nada de ellos. Me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo están. Mientras ellos no tengan problemas con que vaya entonces yo estoy más que dispuesto.

Taehyung lo miró sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez, al menos desde la noche en que comenzó a llorar en el bar. Suga apretó levemente su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien Taehyung?

—Sí, estoy bien. De hecho más que bien, estoy sumamente contento— confesó sin pena alguna. Suga tan solo asintió ignorando el profundo efecto que unas pocas palabras habían tenido en el menor.

—Esto es algo bizarro ¿no crees?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nosotros, esto— explicó Suga, acercándose más al otro —Hace no mucho tiempo atrás, te hubiera golpeado a la mínima provocación, pero ahora...—.

—¿Te molesta?

—No es…

—A mí no me molesta— interrumpió rápidamente el profesor —Todo lo contrario, creo que no hay otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar— lo miró a los ojos haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del otro. Desvió su mirada,

—No digas cosa así como si nada.

—No lo hice— con su otra mano Taehyung volvió a atraer la mirada del chico hacia él tomándolo del mentón. Si bien su agarre era firme, no usó la suficiente fuerza como para lastimar al rubio, estaba siendo sumamente cuidadoso a la hora de tocar a Suga. Era cierto que no quería "quedarse sin mano", no obstante, la verdadera razón era que temía incomodar al otro y que terminara apartandolo. Adoraba la calidez que irradiaba el mayor, no quería estar lejos de él —No respondiste mi pregunta— la voz de Taehyung se volvió grave y melosa.

—¿Cúal?

—¿Te molesta?

Suga soltó un suspiro y negó.

—No. En lo absoluto.— Taehyung pudo sentir como finalmente se tranquilizaba ante tal afirmación. Ninguno de los dos había soltado al otro aún y Taehyung comenzaba a desear más contacto. Su mente comenzó a formular varias excusas para evitar que Suga le rechazase.

—¿Quieres ver algo?, ¿una película o alguna serie?

—Película, si vemos una serie me voy a picar y no querré irme hasta terminarla.

—¿Y? Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, no es como si tuvieras que trabajar hoy.

—Tienes un punto— miró la pantalla —De acuerdo, pero sólo si yo escojo lo que vamos a ver. Conozco tus gustos y no gracias—.

—¿Qué tienen de malo las comedias románticas?

—Todo. Absolutamente todo— espetó Suga —O eres comedia, o eres romance, no los dos. Me desespera que traten de mezclarlo—.

—Está bien, señor crítico de cine, tú escoges— Taehyung se quedó en silencio y sonrió. Era su oportunidad —Pero con una condición—.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me dejes abrazarte toda la noche— dijo, esperando nervioso la respuesta del otro. Suga asintió.

—Suena justo, de acuerdo— Tomó lugar a un lado del menor —Anda, abrázame todo lo que quieras, aprovecha que hoy estoy de buen humor—.

Taehyung rió ante lo adorablemente obvio que era que el otro también quería ser abrazado, aunque no lo diría en voz alta. Se acomodaron de manera que la cabeza de Suga quedó sobre su pecho, colocando una mano en esta para poder acariciar su cabello y la otra sobre el brazo con el que el mayor le abrazaba de la cintura.

—Tienes la cama más cómoda en todo el mundo, que envidia.

—Puedes usarla cada vez que quieras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Suga sacó su celular y mandó un rápido mensaje de texto, después de eso escogió la serie que iban a ver.

Durante los primeros capítulos todo iba bien, era bastante interesante por lo que ninguno de los jóvenes comentaban absolutamente nada, ni siquieras las cosas que llegaban a llamarles la atención. Después de un rato Suga comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados, el hecho de que Taehyung le estuviera haciendo piojito, sumando el que se encontrara en una posición tan cómoda, lo estaba arrullando. A penas iban en el capítulo 6 cuando finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Taehyung no se percató de ello al inicio, fue tan sólo cuando le dirigió una rápida mirada al rubio que cayó en cuenta de que el otro ya no estaba con él. Pausó la serie y observó al mayor, aprovechando que el otro no le iba a cuestionar por ello. Sonrió levemente pasando uno de los rubios mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Trató de controlarse en la mayor medida posible, pero el otro simplemente se veía demasiado cautivador, así que acabó cediendo a sus impulsos. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y lo acercó más contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Dulces sueños, Suga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normalmente Jimin hubiera agradecido cualquier día libre que le dieran, amaba dar clases y amaba a sus alumnos, pero siempre llegaba un punto en el que se comenzaba a fastidiar y requería de un descanso urgente. Por eso, cada vez que su coordinadora venía y le avisaba que tenía el día libre, o que podía conseguirle un reemplazo para sus clases del día (cuando lo veía demasiado cansado), Jimin no dudaba en aceptar. Eso era antes.

El bailarín normalmente aprovecharía su tiempo libre para pasarla con Jungkook y Hobi en un inicio, y poco después con Suga. Pero ya no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato, por lo que había tenido que resignarse a permanecer en casa, aburrido, mientras veía televisión.

Quería salir, hacer algo, pero no lo quería hacer solo. Odiaba salir solo. No es que pensara mal de las personas que lo hacían, era completamente respetable, pero él no era así. Él necesitaba convivir con otras personas o no disfrutaría su día, justo como en ese momento. ¿De verdad no tenía a nadie con quién salir? Hizo una lista mental de todas las personas a las que conocía.

1.- Hoseok.

Él, por default, estaba descartado. Primero que nada, porque ni siquiera se encontraba en el país. En segundo, porque, aunque lo estuviera, Jimin no estaba seguro de querer verlo aún. Había muchas cosas de las que tenían que platicar y el bailarín no estaba listo; lo único que le esperaba era la regañada de su vida, y no gracias.

2.- Namjoon.

Jimin tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer verlo a él, no porque no le agradara o algo por el estilo, sino porque le había perturbado lo insistente que había sido en platicar acerca de Jungkook la última vez que se vieron. Aquello movió cosas dentro de Jimin que el bailarín quería que permanecieran dormidas. Era mejor evitarlo por el momento.

3.- Jungkook.

Ni por accidente pensaba hablarle a él para pedirle que salieran, menos cuando las intenciones del abogado con respecto a su relación eran bastante claras. No quería lidiar con él otra vez.

4.- Jin.

No se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con Jin como para considerarlo una opción viable. Por lo que había escuchado, además, últimamente el profesor había estado teniendo muchos problemas en la universidad por los rumores que corrían sobre él. Jimin había tratado de ayudarle al platicar con una de sus alumnas, quien, aparentemente, era novia del chico que arruinó la vida de su amigo. Si bien no creía que eso fuera a ser de mucha ayuda, el daño ya estaba hecho. Negó, necesitaba a alguien emocionalmente estable con quién salir, así podía ser él el desastre.

5.- Suga.

Había tratado de contactar varias veces con él, pero Suga aún lo tenía bloqueado.

Y pensar en ello fue lo que detonó la segunda crisis que Jimin estaba apunto de sufrir aquel día. Llevaba semanas intentando evitar pensar en el mayor o en lo que había pasado. Con el evento encima, y el no querer sentirse responsable por sus actos provocaron que Jimin cayera en una rutina donde le era imposible preocuparse por otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con su trabajo. Lo logró en cierta medida, consiguiendo que sus días fueran relativamente normales. Ayudaba mucho que nadie en la academia supiera sobre su nueva relación, por lo que no hubo preguntas incómodas al respecto.

Sin embargo, ya no le quedaban más excusas con las que distraerse. Jimin estaba solo, y su mente y consciencia finalmente le estaban haciendo rendir cuentas por todo lo que había hecho y no quería aceptar. El bailarín se sentía como una absoluta basura, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso?

Suga lo quería, siempre le había dado todo lo que le pedía, en ningún momento dejó de ser el novio perfecto y aún así Jimin había tenido el descaro de aprovecharse de sus sentimientos. Quería pensar que, al menos, lo había intentado, pero eso era una completa mentira. En ningún momento había tenido un interés real por hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en mejorar su relación con el otro. Pensaba que era suficiente con que el mayor fuera quien constantemente se encargara de mantener todo a flote.

Sus errores no se habían limitado a solo ese hecho. Una cosa habría sido que Jimin estuviera con Suga sin sentir nada por él, pero a eso también debía agregarle que lo había engañado con Jungkook. Él, de todas las personas, debía saber lo horrible que era que te traicionaran de esa manera, pero le había importado muy poco y le fue infiel al mayor, justamente con la persona que, en su momento, lo había engañado a él. No había justificación alguna para eso, por más que se dijera a sí mismo que había sido Jungkook el que actuó, fue él quien le dio entrada al dejar que se volviera a acercar. Jungkook desde un inicio mintió con respecto a que quería que fueran solo amigos y Jimin lo supo todo el tiempo.

Tal vez si lo hubiera detenido todas aquellas veces que intentó hacer algo, o si en los momentos donde tuvo que escoger se hubiera puesto del lado de Suga y no de Jungkook, entonces hubiera parecido que nada de lo que pasó fue consensual. El caso es que no había sido así, por lo que ahora Jimin no podía negarse a sí mismo que sí había querido y que estuvo con Suga sólo para olvidarse del otro y no sentirse solo. Jimin se sentía mal porque finalmente reconocía que se había equivocado y, en el proceso, lastimó a Suga cuando él no le había hecho absolutamente nada para merecerse eso.

Quería disculparse con él, no le importaba que no lo fuera a perdonar jamás, pero al menos quería hacerlo. Suga se lo merecía, estaba en todo su derecho de gritarle a la cara que no lo quería volver a ver jamás, que no era más que un interesado. Dolería hasta en lo más hondo de su alma, pero era lo que debía de hacerse. Suga se merecía esa paz, saber que quien había arruinado todo fue el menor, no él.

Era algo arrogante pensar que el otro chico todavía estaba mal por ello, Suga no era de los que se aferraba a las cosas después de todo. A pesar de eso Jimin tenía una pequeña espinita clavada en alguna parte de su mente que no lo dejaría estar tranquilo hasta que dejara de escapar y enfrentara al otro. Tal vez porque quizá tenía la oportunidad de recuperar, aunque sea, el respeto del mayor. Su amistad ya sería mucho pedir… igual Jimin la deseaba.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente sacando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada a Suga. Esto era para él, no para la satisfacción personal del bailarín. Si iba a pedirle perdón con pensamientos tan egoístas como "Quizá me perdone y vuelva a hablarme como antes" haría que su disculpa perdiera toda validez. Debía ir sin ninguna clase de doble intención en mente.

Jimin fue hacia su cama derrumbándose en ella, se sentía demasiado grande y fría. Pensó en marcarle a Hoseok para pedirle consejo sobre cómo disculparse de manera apropiada, no obstante, el otro no tenía idea de que habían terminado y menos de las razones por las que lo habían hecho, eso sin mencionar que de seguro se enfadaría en cuanto se enterara. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un sermón, ya sabía que había metido la pata. Era momento de que comenzara a pensar en soluciones, no de que se sintiera aún más culpable por lo que hizo.

Se acostó de lado, no pudiendo evitar sentirse miserable nuevamente. No quería lamentarse de aquella manera, no tenía sentido hacerlo, pero ahora que finalmente se había permitido reflexionar, no solo sobre lo sucedido con Suga, sino respecto a su vida en general... hace mucho que no se deprimía así.

Volvió a retomar la lista de hace un momento, se había saltado un nombre.

6.- Taehyung.

Jimin aún recordaba aquella vez en la cafetería cuando el otro chico le ofreció restaurar su amistad. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la oferta. De haberlo hecho, al menos tendría alguien con quien platicar respecto a todo lo que le estaba pasando. Por más enojado que estuviera con él por haberle robado a Jungkook, era cierto que tampoco había sido un mal amigo antes de eso.

Se conocieron de pequeños en la misma academia en la que ahora Jimin ejercía como profesor. En aquel entonces Jimin tenía 8 años y Taehyung 7, los primeros días ninguno de los dos niños se había prestado demasiado atención debido a que, aunque se tratara de un año de diferencia (que en realidad eran tan solo unos meses), Jimin era un niño grande que no se juntaba con nadie que fuera menor que él. Su actitud cambió cuando comenzó a notar a aquel niño que siempre se la pasaba solo durante las clases y a quien los demás molestaban por su extraña forma de hablar. Taehyung había logrado controlar su pequeño problema, pero cuando era pequeño siempre tuvo una gran dificultad a la hora de hablar, puesto que cambiaba algunas letras por otras.

Jimin nunca entendió muy bien la naturaleza de su condición, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que a su yo de 8 años no pudo importarle menos. En aquél entonces su sentido de la justicia era bastante grande, resultado de haber crecido viendo series de superhéroes y cosas por el estilo, lo que causó que, en el momento en que se percató que abusaban de Taehyung por ser diferente, no pudiera tolerarlo y terminara peleando con varios niños a la hora del receso. Jimin acabó con varios moretones y raspones, sin mencionar todos los regaños que recibió por parte de los adultos, aún así no lloró en ningún momento. Él sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Aquella tarde en la enfermería pudo escuchar como alguien se movía sigilosamente por el lugar, no se trataba de un adulto, ya que solían ser más ruido, así que su mente infantil concluyó que se trataba de alguno de los niños con los que había peleado, buscando venganza. Se preparó para soltar el primer golpe en cualquier momento. Cuando movieron la cortina, con lo que se encontró no fue con ninguno de aquellos brutos, sino con el niño al que había defendido. Taehyung lo miraba nervioso desde la orilla de la cama.

—G-gracias.

Jimin le sonrió y tomó una pose de superhéroe.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ¡Es lo que Capitán Sonrisas hubiera hecho!

Los ojos del menor se abrieron.

—¿Te gusta Capitán Sonrisas?

Y fue en ese momento que Jimin rompió una de sus reglas: jamás hacerse amigo de alguien menor que él. No pudo evitarlo, platicando con el otro niño pudo descubrir que en realidad era sumamente agradable y divertido. Al inicio fue un poco difícil entender lo que decía, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose a lo que él denominó "el lenguaje Taehyung". Tenía que admitir que se sentía especial de ser el único que lograba descifrar lo que el otro decía.

Con el tiempo, Taehyung fue aprendiendo a controlar aquella condición, por lo que las intervenciones de Jimin se volvieron innecesarias. Además, se volvió sumamente alto y apuesto, por lo que ya nadie se metía con él. Al inicio le había costado un poco aceptar la idea de que aquel niño adorable jamás lo vería como su héroe de nuevo, pero gracias a que su amistad se había mantenido igual que siempre pudo superarlo. Eso sí, nunca fue capaz de perdonarle que se hubiera vuelto más alto que él.

Fue cuando estaban estudiando la licenciatura que Jimin cometió el error de presentarle a Jungkook. En aquel momento el futuro abogado no era más que un simple crush, nada serio, aún así nunca imaginó que Taehyung llegaría a interesarse en él. Después de que Jungkook y él formalizaron su relación, los ayudó incontables veces a organizar varias de sus citas, procurándoles el lugar y hasta todo el personal. Por ese motivo la idea de que pudiera tratar de seducir a Jungkook era inconcebible para el menor, pero, en retrospectiva, tal vez debió de haber sido más cauteloso. Jimin miró su celular y suspiró, quería hablar con él a pesar de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jin, ¿cómo demonios le haces?

El mencionado volteó a verlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para encontrar lugares preciosos a precios increíblemente económicos?

—El dueño del lugar es un conocido mío— explicó simplemente. Se encontraban cenando en un lugar bastante lujoso; mientras que Hoseok se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, Jin se sentía como en casa —Suele ir mucho allá y de hecho ya abrió otra sucursal cerca de la plaza que está por casa de Taehyung, alguna vez me comentó que tenía un restaurante aquí. Da la casualidad que el otro día me acordé, le marqué y ¡boom! Reservación para uno de los lugares más exclusivos de la zona, y al mejor precio. No tienes que agradecerme nada—.

—Ese es el poder de los contactos.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste— el mayor sacó su celular revisandolo de la manera más discreta posible, sin embargo, y en contra de sus mejores deseos, no logró pasar desapercibido.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije esta mañana?

Jin negó. No iban a tener esa conversación otra vez.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Pudo sentir la mirada inquisidora del otro sobre él, no cedió a pesar de eso. No iba a continuar con el otro tema, estaba demasiado cómodo como para complicarse la vida así. Después de un rato, Hoseok finalmente cedió.

—Bien. Como dije, ahora tengo menos trabajo que antes.

—¿Cuánto te falta?

—Bastante aún, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Aunque ya me encargué de lo más complicado todavía faltan algunas cosas. Lo puedo acabar rápido, pero igual necesitaré que seas paciente.

—Estoy siendo paciente, ¿por qué dices que no?

—No estoy diciendo eso, sólo que, en caso de que te comiences a desesperar, necesitaré que entiendas.

Jin soltó un bufido.

—Pues si eso llega a pasar lo tendré en mente.

—Gracias— Jin observó como su amigo se quedaba meditativo un momento —¿Sabes? No puedo evitar recordar la época en la que estudié aquí cada vez que vengo—.

—Es cierto, siempre olvido que estudiaste en el extranjero.

—Sí, siento como si hubiera sido ayer— limpió una lágrima invisible.

—Durante mucho tiempo estuve muy enojado contigo.

—¿Y eso? No me digas que fue por venir al extranjero.

Jin suspiró.

—Algo así— comentó mientras llamaba a uno de los meseros —Hola, estamos listos para ordenar—.

Ambos chicos dieron sus respectivas órdenes, las cuales anotó el chico que los atendía en una libreta pequeña. Sin decir nada más se retiró, dejándolos otra vez solos para que conversaran.

—¿A qué te refieres con "algo así"?

—Mi problema en sí no fue el hecho de que te fueras, si yo mismo hubiera sido un poco más valiente también lo habría hecho… mi problema fue la manera en que te fuiste— el otro le miró —Simplemente te desapareciste, no le dijiste nada a nadie. Todos estábamos muy preocupados porque no teníamos idea de lo que te pasó, sino hubiera sido porque tu mamá avisó poco después que te habían transferido, simplemente habríamos asumido que estabas muerto—.

—No era mi intención irme así— Hoseok picoteaba un trozo de mantequilla que se encontraba entre ambos —La situación era demasiado complicada y no me dio tiempo de explicarle nada a nadie. Creeme que no sabes lo triste que me sentí cuando regresé y me di cuenta de todo lo que perdí—.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—No realmente.

Jin suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder sacarle nada más, al menos ese día. Hoseok parecía querer guardarlo para otra ocasión, ¿cuándo? Solo Dios sabe. El mayor esperaba de todo corazón que fuera pronto, siempre le había intrigado los motivos de su repentina partida.

—¿Cómo fue estudiar en otra país?

—Una aventura, desde el inicio hasta el final— comentó divertido Hoseok —Había veces en las que sólo quería regresar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar. Claro que mis padres nunca lo hubieran permitido, no con lo costosa que era la colegiatura—.

El tono que utilizó Hobi sorprendió a Jin. Nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar de otras personas de manera tan despectiva. A veces podía llegar a fastidiarse con Jimin y quejarse de él, pero no decía cosas malas del menor, y si lo hacía, nunca era con malas intenciones. En aquel momento, más que una simple queja parecía verdaderamente querer lapidar a sus padres con sus palabras.

—No te llevas bien con ellos.

—Decir eso es quedarse corto Jinnie— le sonrió —Pero bueno, cualquier problema que tenga con mis padres es punto y aparte. Aunque sufrí al inicio, acabé disfrutando mucho mi estadía aquí, ya que fui capaz de encontrar mi vocación en la vida—.

Jin sonrió ante eso.

—Lo haces ver muy romántico.

—Trato de ser positivo en todo momento. Es curioso, pero antes solía ser mucho como Jimin. Tan solo buscaba culpables de todas mis desgracias, nunca me gustó asumir la responsabilidad de mis acciones… creo que la verdadera razón por la que suelo enojarme tanto con él cuando se pone así es porque que me recuerda mucho a mí.

—Debes entender que vienen de contextos diferentes.

—Lo sé, estoy tratando de trabajar en eso. No cambia el hecho de que, si Jimin continua por ese camino, lo único que va a lograr es deprimirse y no quiero eso para él.

Jin miraba a Hoseok con cierta comprensión. Si fuera Taehyung en lugar de Jimin… ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Ya había estado en una situación como esa, por supuesto que entendía cómo se sentía el otro.

Lo que dijo Hoseok hizo eco en su mente de nuevo. ¿Sería cierto lo que le había dicho de Taehyung? Le costaba mucho creerlo, el dolor que había sentido cuando lo rechazó fue muy real. Aunque, si se ponía a reflexionar, y las cosas eran en efecto como Hoseok decía que eran, lo que Taehyung le había hecho no era muy diferente a un rechazo; Jin simplemente pudo haber confundido la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. El dolor era real, puede que el motivo no tanto. De igual manera eso no había sido más que una hipótesis por parte de su amigo, estaba equivocado. Jin se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no aplicaba en ese caso ¿cierto?

—Entonces... te peleaste con Namjoon y no te contestas.

Jin lo miró y suspiró. Otra vez el tema de Namjoon.

—No fue exactamente una pelea.

—¿Entonces qué fue?

—Un día antes de irnos fui a visitarlo a su trabajo— comentó —En realidad no tenía la intención de despedirme de nadie o algo por el estilo, pero algo dentro de mí decía que tenía que verlo una última vez—.

—Dios, Jin, lo dices como si te fueras a ir para siempre.

—Lo sé, fue algo tonto, pero ántes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba de camino a su trabajo.

—Bueno, ya me quedó muy claro que a ti y a Namjoon los atrae "una fuerza invisible", aparentemente. No entiendo cuál fue el problema.

—Actué como un idiota Hobi— comentó Jin queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara cuando lo recordó —Ni siquiera le dije a dónde me iba, le rechacé un regalo que había conseguido para mi nuevo apartamento y, además, fui cortante a pesar de que no me había hecho nada malo. No sé qué me pasó, pero me fui antes de que Joonie pudiera decirme algo y desde entonces no he hablado con él—.

—Pues tienes razón, actuaste como un idiota. Jin, tú más que nadie deberías conocer bien a Namjoon, él no te dejaría de hablar por algo como eso.

—Pues no lo ha hecho, así que...

Hoseok se quedó pensando.

—¿Y no has pensando que podría ser al revés?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí. Tal vez él piensa que eres tú quien está molesto y que ya no quieres saber nada más de él.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?— Jin no necesitó que el otro respondiera para darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta —Oh, creo que tienes un punto. No sé porqué no lo había pensado así—.

—Porque eres algo estúpido cuando se trata de Inteligencia Emocional, al igual que el resto de nuestros amigos, pero está bien, igual los quiero así.

—Gracias— suspiró, les trajeron las bebidas —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—.

—Hablarle, obviamente. Resolver los malentendidos, comunicarse, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer?

—No es tan fácil— se quejó Jin —Puede que no estuviera enojado conmigo y no me habló los primeros días porque asumió que yo era quien estaba molesto, pero nada me dice que no se haya enojado en el transcurso de los últimos días por lo mismo—.

—Lo estás pensando demasiado Jin, tranquilo— Hoseok tomó un sorbo de su copa —No podrás confirmarlo hasta que hables con él. ¿No prefieres tener la tranquilidad de saber si lo que estás pensando es verdad o si es solo tu imaginación?—.

—No lo sé…

—Yo solo digo, que si de verdad lo extrañas y quieres hablar con él, deberías hacer el intento. No tienes nada que perder.

—Yo...— el mesero regresó portando los platillos de cada uno, no dándole oportunidad a Jin de responder. Hobi lo miró y comenzó a comer.

—Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay ciertos silencios que Namjoon apreciaba más que nada en la vida. Estaban, por ejemplo, los que se hacían entre él y Suga cuando terminaban de platicar de algo y cada uno se iba a su propio mundo reflexionando acerca de lo que acababan de discutir. Aquellos eran agradables y de verdad agradecía el tener un amigo como Suga, con quien era capaz de tener momentos en los que no estaba forzado a decir algo para sentirse cómodo. La mera presencia del otro era más que suficiente para los dos.

Sin embargo, el silencio que estaba compartiendo con Jungkook en aquel pequeño taxi no hacía más que ponerle los pelos de punta. No es que el menor le intimidara o algo por el estilo, simplemente no se sentía cómodo. El abogado no parecía tener la mínima intención de platicar con él aún. A él probablemente no le afectaba en lo absoluto, puesto que lucía bastante tranquilo, pero Namjoon no deseaba otra cosa más que terminar con aquel gélido silencio. Aunque, si lo pensaba, era mejor así, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de conversar con él.

—Ya llegamos— anunció la mujer que los había llevado —Son 200—.

Namjoon bufó, no recordaba que fuera tan caro. A penas iba a sacar su cartera cuando el otro deslizó un billete como si nada, olvidaba con quién venía.

—Muchas gracias por traernos, que tenga una bonita noche— le sonrió amablemente a la mujer, quien solo asintió. En cuánto ambos chicos salieron del vehículo y cerraron la puerta, arrancó el coche y se fue para recoger a sus próximos clientes.

Namjoon miró alrededor, posando su vista en el local al que iban a entrar. Era otro bar ostentoso al que Jungkook lo había invitado. Al incio, había pensando mucho si aceptar o no, ya que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de salir, en especial con Jungkookz y menos después de lo que había pasado la última vez.

El menor caminó hacia dentro, decidido a llegar a su destino. Al mayor no le quedó más que correr detrás de él, ingresando al lugar sin reparar mucho en los detalles, ya que el otro iba con demasiada prisa. Namjoon no tenía idea, pero aquel lugar tenía cuartos privados y Jungkook había reservado uno para los dos. Era para hablar con mayor comodidad, más las miradas que le dedicaron algunas meseras y meseros le dejaban muy claro que pensaban que se trataba de otra cosa. La simple idea de hacer algo así con el abogado le revolvía el estómago, por lo que opto por distraerse con algo más.

No fue hasta el momento que encargaron sus bebidas y algunas cosas para botanear que Jungkook finalmente reconoció la presencia de Namjoon, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto.

—Me pregunto porqué.

—Oh, vamos, Namjoon. No me digas que sigues molesto por eso. Te prometo que ya no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Namjoon sabía que eso no se iba a repetir, pero más por el hecho de que no planeaba tomar tanto como la vez anterior. No confiaba en que Jungkook pudiera controlarse y lo creía completamente capaz de, en su estado de embriaguez, pedirle a alguien que fuera a recogerle, dejando al más alto abandonado una vez más. No se iba a arriesgar.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Namjoon?

El chico sabía porqué le preguntó aquello, pero quería dejarlo sufrir un rato más.

—No mucho, ¿tú?

—Pues… muchas cosas han pasado últimamente, puedo decirte eso.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Primero que nada, Taehyung y yo rompimos.

Namjoon alzó una ceja sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Tú terminaste con él o él terminó contigo?

—Fue algo mutuo— asintió Jungkook —Quiero decir, fue él quien dijo que quería terminar, pero yo estuve de acuerdo—.

—Él terminó contigo entonces, ¿cómo fue?

Jungkook suspiró, moviendo el líquido dentro de su vaso.

—Vino a mi oficina el otro día y me empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas. Después de eso me dijo que estaba cansado y que quería terminar— explicó mirando algún punto de la pared —Tomó las llaves de su coche y se fue—.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—En realidad bien. Quiero decir, me sorprendío mucho, pero no es como si no lo esperara. Estoy algo agradecido de que fuera él quien tomara la decisión— Jungkook miró el suelo —Aunque he de confesar que me siento culpable, me gustaría poder compensarselo de algún modo—.

—No quieres quedar como el villano.

—No se trata de eso— suspiró el abogado —Me creas o no, tenía mucho miedo de lastimarlo al romper con él. Que él hubiera tomado la iniciativa me dio a entender que ya se había cansado lo suficiente de mí como para que ya no doliera el tener que terminar conmigo—.

—Me parece algo extraña tu lógica, pero bueno. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—Uhm…

—No tienes dónde quedarte, ¿cierto?— Namjoon suspiró y rascó su nuca —Puedes dormir en mi departamento esta noche—.

—No gracias, prefiero vivir.

—Suga no va a estar hoy, tranquilo.

Jungkook abrió los ojos.

—¿¡De verdad?!— parpadeó y aclaró su garganta —Perdón, ¿en serio? ¿y eso?—.

—No tengo idea, hace un rato me dijo que no llegará a dormir— dijo simplemente —Así que, si era eso lo que te daba miedo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte—.

Jungkook lo miró y luego a su vaso.

—No es que le tenga miedo a Suga, pero pensé que quizá le molestaría recibirme. Aunque si insistes... entonces no tengo problema.

—Claro, ¿no pasó nada más?

Jungkook se quedó un momento pensando, una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro.

—Oh, sí. Fui a ver a Jimin a su presentación.

—¡Jungkook, te dije que guardaras tu distancia!

—Lo sé, pero no pasó nada malo, lo prometo— alzó sus manos —Lo acompañé a su casa y todo, pero fui capaz de controlarme. No pienso volver a actuar como las primeras veces—.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio, no quiero que Jimin me odie— su expresión se volvió triste —Más de lo que ya lo hace, quiero decir—.

Namjoon lo miró.

—¿Cómo le fue?

—Estuvieron fantásticos, pude ver mucha de la personalidad de Minnie en la coreografía.

—¿No baila él?

Jungkook negó, el otro tan solo hizo un sonido aprobatorio.

—Tienes algo

—¿De qué?

—Estás muy serio. ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Namjoon quería decirle que sí, que era su culpa por haberlo invitado después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero no sería justo, su malestar no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el pelinegro.

—No estoy enojado contigo, es...— dudó por un momento en compartir aquello. Al diablo con todo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo solamente escuchando, era su turno de compartir —Es Jin—.

—¿Jin? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, creo, la verdad no tengo idea— suspiró desinflándose en su asiento —Hace días que no hablo con él—.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No sé, no entendí qué fue lo que pasó. Llevaba varios días sin aparecerse y un día, de repente, me marca y me dice que necesita mi ayuda. Después de eso pasan algunos días y todo parecía estar bien, solo para que un día cualquiera llegue a la cafetería y diga que se va—.

—¿A dónde?

—Ni idea, no lo dijo, sólo que se iba— Namjoon miró el suelo —Sonaba bastante molesto. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero no puedo evitar pensar que simplemente se hartó de mí— estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—¿Te gusta, Joonie?

—No— se quedó pensando —Bueno sí, tal vez, ya no sé. Estoy tan cansado, creo que lo mejor sería dejar todo por la paz—.

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Como que no?

—Es que...— Jungkook se sentía extraño, no entendía de dónde venía aquella necesidad de abogar por el otro, pero iba a hacerlo —No creo que haya sido algo personal. Jin ha pasado últimamente por situaciones muy estresantes, quiero decir, ser acusado de acoso sexual no es poca cosa. Creeme que si alguien sabe de eso soy yo— le garantizó —Sea a dónde sea que haya ido, estoy seguro de que va a volver. Solo necesita despejarse y, en cuanto lo haga, verás como vuelve renovado y fresco. Ten paciencia—.

—...Supongo que podrías tener razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, soy abogado— declaró orgulloso —Puedo garantizarte que Jin regresará a la normalidad, es más, si quieres te lo firmo ante notario público—.

Namjoon soltó una carcajada, su mal humor comenzó a disiparse. Jungkook sonrió, había logrado alegrarlo aunque sea un poco.

—Está bien, te creeré. Puedo esperar un poco más.

—Esa es la actitud.

Ambos tomaron de su copa.

—Por cierto, vino Jimin el otro día a la cafetería.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dijo algo de mi?

—Él no, pero le hablé bien de ti.

—¡Namjoon!— lo abrazó —¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!— Jungkook se apartó mirándolo con grandes ojos —¿Cómo reaccionó?—.

—Pues... al inicio se puso a la defensiva, lo que ya esperaba— miró al otro a los ojos —Pero después… lo único que diré es que tienes terreno dónde trabajar—.

—Perfecto. Sólo espera por mí, Minnie, voy con todo.

Namjoon se le quedó mirando.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no me lo tomas a mal?

—Okay...— Jungkook se removió en su asiento —¿Qué sucede?—

—Mira, si me dices que sí te prometo que voy a hacer lo imposible, en serio lo imposible, con tal de que acaben juntos, pero considero importante antes preguntarte esto porque no pienso ayudarte a lastimar a más personas— Jungkook lo miró sintiéndose algo nervioso —¿Estás seguro de qué lo quieres de vuelta? ¿En serio aún amas a Jimin?—.

—¿Qué demonios estás preguntando Namjoon? Por supuesto que…

—Déjame terminar, por favor— Namjoon lo interrumpió mirándolo serio —Jungkook, yo creo que que todo lo que estás haciendo, más que amor, también podría ser por costumbre. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, estaban a punto de casarse, es normal que lo extrañes, pero eso no necesariamente significa que aún lo ames— algunos meseros pasaron cerca de dónde estaban —Te aprecio y agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero si esto se trata nada más de un simple capricho no pienso ayudarte. Ya lastimaste a Taehyung, a Jimin— se quedó a meditando —A Suga. No quiero que después de hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer resulte que siempre no querías a Jimin y lo acabes lastimandolo otra vez—.

—No era…

—¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar, pero en serio pensar, lo que estás haciendo o dónde estás parado? Porque pareciera que no, lo único que has hecho últimamente es arruinarlo todo. En especial con Jimin. Parece que solo actuas por mero impulso, ya ni siquiera pareces abogado—.

Jungkook se encontraba en completo shock.

—También piensa sí volver contigo es lo mejor para Jimin. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿de verdad le haría bien regresar con quien causó todo esto?— Namjoon cruzó una pierna sobre la otra —Sólo necesito que pienses y me respondas esto, ¿lo que quieres es realmente lo que estás buscando?—.

Jungkook miró sus manos sintiéndose completamente perdido.

Namjoon estaba tan metido en la conversación que no tomó nota de que su celular no paraba de sonar como loco. Al día siguiente despertaría en su apartamento sólo para encontrar varias llamadas de un número desconocido.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

Aquella mañana, Suga se había despertado más temprano de lo usual para poder despedirse de Taehyung antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Su plan era irse en cuanto el otro partiera a la universidad y, una vez en casa, continuar durmiendo hasta que fuera hora de ir al bar. Ahora que iban camino a su propio departamento, comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido una mejor idea quedarse dormido en lugar de madrugar, ya que el profesor, en lugar de ir hacia su propio trabajo, insistió en acompañarle a casa. Por la conversación que sostuvieron mientras desayunaban, Suga descubrió que ese había sido el plan del menor desde el inicio: faltar a clases aquel día para poder pasar tiempo con él. El mayor gruñó algo fastidiado; pudo haberle avisado.

—No tenías que acompañarme.

—Oh vamos, no digas eso. Pareciera que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo.

Suga suspiró y miró al otro, fulminante. No iba a caer en esos juegos.

—No se trata de eso, es solo que parece que olvidaste que tienes un trabajo al cual ir.

—Que falte un día no va a matar a nadie— comentó, viendo hacia el frente —No es como si a mis alumnos les gustara mi clase de todas formas—.

—Probablemente, pero eso no significa que no les importe su calificación.

Taehyung se limitó simplemente a reír y siguió caminando. El mayor estaba bastante confundido consigo mismo, a pesar de que el profesor era exactamente la clase de persona que solía evitar en su día, no parecía tener la mínima intención de apartarlo o poner barreras como solía hacerlo. En los últimos días, se había cuestionando bastante la extraña amistad que se formó entre ellos en tan poco tiempo.

Por más vueltas que le dio no logró encontrar ninguna respuesta razonable más allá de "porque es Taehyung", respuesta que no le brindaba ninguna clase de paz mental. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a observarle.

Durante un rato, el castaño no se percató de la mirada escrutadora del rubio, quien parecía analizar hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Fue solo cuando, por mera coincidencia, los ojos de Taehyung miraron hacia la pequeña silueta del mayor que conectó miradas con el otro.

Suga parpadeó percatandose de que no, no estaba siendo sutil en lo más mínimo. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, deseando de todo corazón que el profesor simplemente pensara que apenas había volteado a verle y no que había pasado los últimos minutos observándole, demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué tenía de especial el otro que provocaba que actuara de aquella manera?

Taehyung era Taehyung por supuesto, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en lo absoluto. Al instante comenzó a presionar al respecto.

—¿Por qué me mirabas?

—No te estaba mirando.

—Suga, te atrapé haciéndolo.

—Nuestras miradas solo se cruzaron por casualidad.

—Ajá.

Suga suspiró y rascó su cuello. El profesor no iba a dejar el tema en paz hasta que le dijera lo que quería escuchar. El mayor no se consideraba tan buen actor como para inventar algo, por lo que iba a tener que decir la verdad.

—No te estaba viendo realmente. Fue una de esas veces en las que te quedas pensando mientras miras un punto fijo, sin darte cuenta que en realidad estás viendo algo.

—¿Y en qué estabas pensando que te tenía tan reflexivo?

—En ti.

Taehyung volteó a verlo, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

—¿A qué debo el honor? Si se puede saber, por supuesto— y Dios, como quería saber.

—En nuestra relación, es raro lo rápido que sucedió todo— comentó luciendo algo perplejo —A pesar de lo que pasó, bajé muy rápido la guardia contigo y simplemente no puedo entender por qué—.

—Tal vez porque soy especial— Taehyung se puso frente a él, haciendo que frenara —O tal vez porque te gusto— la intención del profesor era sonar juguetón, pero aquello último salió con más timidez de la que deseó. Se maldijo internamente.

Días antes, el bartender sostuvo una conversación similar con el nuevo y, si bien lo había hecho sentirse extraño, no le dio demasiada importancia. ¿Qué sabía el otro joven de él después de todo? A penas y se conocían, por ende, el psicoanálisis que intentó hacerle era inválido. No había forma de que tuviera razón, Suga no estaba enamorado de Taehyung.

Eso pensó en aquel momento, ahora el juego había cambiado por completo. Escuchar aquella afirmación nuevamente, con la diferencia de que provenía de los labios del mismo Taehyung, hizo que aquella sensación empeorara. No era disgusto, ni miedo o indignación. Era el sentimiento que te da cada vez que, finalmente, algo que lleva mucho tiempo rondando tu mente cobra sentido.

El problema con aquello era que mientras más lo pensaba, más comenzaba a preocuparle. Se rehusaba a aceptarlo, no en voz alta. Era demasiado pronto, además, era Taehyung. Todo aquello le sonaba a una mala idea y, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia a Suga, es que cuando viera las primeras señales de peligro, debía huir lo más pronto posible. Cometió el error de no escuchar a su instinto cuando Jimin se le había insinuado la primera vez, no pensaba caer de nuevo.

Estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Podía cortar todo en ese mismo instante y evitar que su corazón se rompiera más, pero no quería. No era en lo absoluto como con Jimin, no es que estuviera decidiendo quedarse por terquedad o por creer que todo podría funcionar.

—¿Suga?

Ante el repentino silencio, el profesor se extrañó, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Podía ser posible que tuviera razón?

—Taehyung, yo...— finalmente alzó la vista, por obra del destino esta no se depositó primero en los ojos del otro, sino en el edificio que se encontraba detrás de él. Suga tan sólo lo vio de reojo al inicio, más, al resultarle familiar, enfocó mejor su vista en él —Oh, ya llegamos—.

El profesor suspiró y volteó hacia atrás.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Será mejor que entremos.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada una vez más. Después de algunos minutos en silencio parecieron llegar a un consenso: ninguno de los dos estaba listo para hablar del tema. Era muy evidente que había gato encerrado, pero, por Suga, podía mantenerse ahí y ahogarse. No tenía ganas de complicarse la vida de esa manera nuevamente.

Caminaron uno a lado del otro hasta el hogar del rubio, quien quitó el seguro de la puerta dispuesto a entrar. Antes de poder hacerlo escuchó algo que lo desconcertó. Podía escuchar la voz de Namjoon platicando con alguien más, se le hacía extraño que alguien estuviera en el departamento a esa hora de la mañana.

Oh.

—Taehyung, creo que será mejor que regresemos más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Al parecer Joonie no perdió el tiempo e invitó a alguien a pasar la noche aquí.

La sonrisa de Taehyung se volvió juguetona e infantil.

—Oh, no Suga, al contrario, con mayor razón tenemos que entrar en este mismo instante— ignorando las réplicas del mayor, abrió la puerta de par en par, aprovechando que ya no tenía seguro. La alegre conversación que se estaba dando en la cocina se vio interrumpida por la repentina entrada de ambos chicos. Mientras que Taehyung entró como si fuera dueño del lugar, Suga permaneció unos minutos más afuera, tapándose la cara.

—Buenos días, Joonie. Buenos días...— el profesor posó su vista en el acompañante de su amigo, ignorando la mirada de absoluto terror que había en el rostro del moreno. Al ver de quién se trataba, su sonrisa se borró por completo, siendo reemplazada por una expresión amarga —¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?—.

—Buenos días, Taehyung— Jungkook se encontraba sentado en la otra silla de la cocina, ya entrajado y con un plato de cereal a medio comer frente a él.

—¿Jungkook?— Suga preguntó desde la entrada una vez salió de su pequeña crisis existencial. Miró al invitado de Namjoon ante el repentino tono hostil del profesor. El joven abogado se puso más pálido que una hoja de papel cuando el rubio ingresó al lugar, acercándose hacia el. Tragó levemente.

—B-Buenos días, Suga. Disculpa las molestias.

—No te disculpes, supongo, sólo no esperaba encontrarte aquí— Suga se cruzó de brazos mirando de forma acusatoria a Namjoon, quien tan solo veía su plato.

Ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, la tensión en el aire era tan palpable que Suga estaba seguro de poder cortarla con un cuchillo. No le dio mucha importancia, pues seguía esperando alguna clase de explicación por parte de Namjoon o, en el peor de los casos, de Jungkook. Ambos chicos tenían su mirada baja, como si temieran ser regañados o castigados por haber hecho algo que no debían. Eso no le daba buena espina a Suga, ¿qué era lo que habían hecho exactamente?

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya— dijo finalmente el menor al no poder más con aquel silencio —Muchas gracias por todo, Namjoon. Me divertí mucho ayer—.

¿"Divertí"?

—No es nada— contestó el mayor, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, sin que se notara la urgencia que tenía de que el otro se marchara cuanto antes. El joven abogado no tardó demasiado, abandonó lo que faltaba de su cereal y recogió sus cosas dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Quisiera o no tenía que pasar a un lado de Taehyung y Suga, por lo que se detuvo.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en tu cama.

—¿Mi cama? No tenía ni idea de que dormiste aquí, Jungkook. No sé porqué me estás agradeciendo.

—Uhm— volteó hacia Taehyung —Hasta luego Taehyung, que teng...—

—Adiós— contestó el profesor, haciendo que Jungkook se sintiera más cohibido que antes. El menor simplemente asintió y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado detrás de él. En cuanto lo hizo, el ambiente en el apartamento mejoró. El mal humor de Taehyung disminuyó considerablemente y Suga, por su parte, aún intentaba sacarle respuestas a Namjoon con la mirada.

—Bueno, no es por correrte Tae, pero Joonie y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar— volteó hacia él —Hasta luego, que tengas un buen día y gracias por todo. Me la pasé muy bien ayer—.

Taehyung lo miró y no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Era ridículo lo guapo que se veía el profesor.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, yo también la pasé muy bien— a diferencia de unos momentos atrás, su voz volvía a ser melosa, como lo era normalmente cuando platicaban; incluso había cierta calidez en sus ojos —Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo contigo— hizo un ligero puchero —Pero está bien, les daré privacidad—.

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, como si quisieran decir algo más.

—Adiós Tae.

—Adiós Suga.

Una vez más, aquel trato implícito de no mencionar nada del tema salió a la luz. El profesor se retiró al instante, dejando a Suga con el corazón en la garganta, al igual que él. Varios pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del mayor, quien decidió acallarlos haciendo la pregunta que desde hace un momento no dejaba de molestarle.

—Namjoon, ¿tuviste sexo con Jungkook?

—¡¿Qué?!— la reacción fue instantánea. Debido a la brusquedad de ésta, Namjoon acabó tirando la caja de cereal al suelo —¿Qué demonios te dio esa idea? ¿Yo? ¿Con Jungkook? Por favor— suspiró mientras se inclinaba para recoger el objeto violentado —Ni soy tan fácil, ni Jungkook tiene tanta suerte. Podré tomar muchas malas decisiones, pero creeme que tengo limites—.

—¿Y a qué se refería con "me divertí anoche" entonces?

—Fuimos por unas copas y platicamos, eso es todo.

—¿Tomar con Jungkook? ¿Es en serio Namjoon? ¿Después de lo que pasó la última vez?

—¿Qué parte de "no sé tomar buenas decisiones" no quedó clara? No fue lo más sabio, pero tuve cuidado esta vez. No tomé como en esa ocasión.

—Mira, como sea, si no tuvieron sexo ¿por qué Jungkook durmió aquí? Me hubieras avisado aunque sea. Me habría tardado más en llegar para evitarnos todo eso.

—Sí, sobre eso... puede que haya dejado mi celular en el bar.

—Se nota que tuviste cuidado.

—Sólo fue eso, de ahí en más todo bien al cien— dejó la cuchara a un lado, ya no tenía apetito. Suga, por su lado, estaba considerando terminar lo que Jungkook dejó —Jungkook me dijo que terminó con Taehyung y que no tenía donde dormir, no podía dejarlo así nada más. Aproveché que no ibas a venir para ofrecerle asilo, aunque fuera una sola noche—.

—¿En mi cama?

—Lo siento.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y apartó el plato de su vista. No tenía ganas de compartir ADN con el joven abogado.

—Me debes sabanas nuevas.

Namjoon se le quedó mirando. Suga sabía exactamente lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero deseaba de todo corazón que no lo hiciera.

—¿Dormiste con Taehyung?

—Sí, pero no en ese sentido— aclaró rápidamente —Sólo comimos y vimos una serie. Eso es todo—.

—No lo sé Suga, Taehyung mencionó algo de haberla pasado muy bien ayer…

—Namjoon.

—Nada de "Namjoon", tú empezaste— Suga soltó un bufido y recargó su cabeza contra la mesa —Entonces, ¿es tu nuevo mejor amigo o algo?—.

—¿Son celos eso que escucho?

—Ya quisieras, solo estoy confundiendo ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien ustedes dos?

Suga lo miró sin moverse.

—Honestamente no tengo idea, a penas hoy me llegó el memo de que somos amigos— comenzó a trazar figuras en la mesa con uno de sus dedos —Debí haberlo sospechado, comenzó a ir al bar donde trabajo casi todos los días y siempre platicamos y… Namjoon, no se qué hacer—.

—¿Por qué?

Suga escondió su cara en sus brazos.

—Creo que me gusta.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Namjoon lo miraba sumamente impactado, su mañana se estaba volviendo cada vez más bizarra —No puede ser verdad Suga, ¿Qué hay de lo que pasó con Jimin?—.

—Yo lo sé, Namjoon. Dije "_creo_", no "Voy a pedirle matrimonio y tal vez adoptemos un perrito". Sólo que...— finalmente se incorporó —Estoy muy asustado. Realmente me agrada y es mi tipo. Tenemos muchos gustos en común, y cuando no está coqueteando puede llegar a ser una persona realmente dulce y decente. El problema es que es Taehyung— apretó sus puños —El señor 'no me tomo nada en serio y mucho menos las relaciones'—.

—Suga, no quiero que te lastimen otra vez.

—¿Y tú crees que yo sí? Quiero decir, da la casualidad que su ex también es el ex de mi ex— comenzó a jugar con una cuchara —No es como si no pudiera ver el patrón ahí. Ya me harté de ser el premio de consolación— apretó sus labios tratando de mantenerse firme —Pero a pesar de eso, cada vez que pienso en la posibilidad de tener algo con él… me doy cuenta de que no es una realidad tan descabellada. Me aterra darme cuenta de que estoy cayendo por una persona que no va a ser capaz de corresponderme jamás, de nuevo—.

—Suga— el menor estiró su mano posicionandola en el cabello del otro, cuando vio que el rubio no reaccionaba de manera negativa ante ello, se permitió dejarla ahí —¿Sí sabes que te mereces más que eso?—.

—Por supuesto que lo sé— Tomó la mano de Namjoon moviendola hacia su cara. Le gustaba cuando acariciaba sus mejillas —Simplemente no sé qué hacer—.

Namjoon se sentía impotente al no tener idea de qué decir o hacer. Cualquier consuelo que pudiera ofrecerle a su amigo iba a ser en vano, Suga ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y, por lo que podía escuchar, el castaño sospechaba que los miedos del mayor tenían una razón de ser.

—Tal vez no es nada

—Yo no creo eso, Yoongi.

—No quiero que sea nada, Joonie.

Namjoon suspiró y se paró para abrazarlo.

—A veces eso no basta. Lo siento tanto, Suga.

El mayor permaneció inmóvil entre sus brazos. No quería esa respuesta, quería que Namjoon fuera crítico como siempre y le dijera que estaba preocupándose por nada. Aquella actitud en su amigo le consternaba. Si sus supuestos sentimientos eran así de evidentes para él, Suga no dudaba que tarde o temprano fueran a serlo también para Taehyung. Aquella idea no terminaba de sentarle bien en el estómago. Aunque estuviera comenzando a conocer al otro chico había ciertos aspectos de su personalidad que seguían siendo un completo misterio para él, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría o que haría al enterarse. Prefería vivir sin saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin no estaba seguro de qué esperar cuando Hoseok le dijo que había un lugar al que quería llevarlo. Si bien le había dicho que tenía considerablemente menos cosas que hacer en comparación a antes, todavía estaba algo cargado de trabajo. Durante algunos días, Jin simplemente asumió que no hablaba en serio cuando comentó aquello, o que simplemente se había olvidado de ello.

Ahora que se encontraba sentado a su lado, camino a su misterioso destino, le quedaba más que claro que se trataba de un tema serio. No lograba comprender qué podía ser, esperaba que no fuera a presionarlo nuevamente con Namjoon. Él solito ya se estaba torturando lo suficiente.

—¡Hemos llegado!— Jin se sobresaltó cuando el otro repentinamente habló. Hoseok se encontraba asomado por la ventanilla con una amplia sonrisa. Tomó al mayor de la mano jalandolo con cierta urgencia —¡Andando Jin!—.

—Ya voy, tranquilo. No es como si el lugar fuera a desaparecer solo porque no me apresure a bajar del camión.

—Nunca digas nunca.

Jin soltó una risita y rodó los ojos. Se dejó llevar por el otro a su ritmo. Era evidente que se trataba de algo de suma importancia para el menor y, como el castaño no había sido más que amable con él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantenerlo contento.

En cuanto bajaron, el camión se puso en marcha, dejando a ambos jóvenes en completa soledad, permitiéndoles admirar el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ellos. Jin abrió sus ojos como platos, nunca antes, ni siquiera en su propia imaginación, había visto un lugar como aquel. Era simplemente hermoso. Se trataba de un parque, frente a él se encontraba un sendero sacado de algún cuento de hadas, al fondo se alcanzaba a visualizar una fuente. Al estar vacío, el lugar se volvía mucho más hermoso y, hasta cierto punto, romántico.

Hoseok le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, guiandolo hasta una de las bancas que se encontraban dispersas por el lugar. El menor se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos, permitiendo que el otro siguiera admirando el lugar, completamente embelesado con todo.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Hoseok, me siento como la heroína de alguna novela romántica en una de esas citas perfectas que toda persona desearía tener. Es precioso.

—¿Verdad? La primera vez que vine aquí no hablé durante una hora por la impresión que me causó.

—¿Ya habías estado aquí antes?

—Sí, es justamente por eso que te traje hoy. Es una historia algo larga.

—Soy todo oídos.

Hoseok asintió y acarició su mandíbula, pensando en cuál sería la manera correcta de decirlo.

—Jin, siempre te hablo de mi proyecto, pero creo que nunca te he explicado a de qué trata, ¿o me equivoco?

—No que yo recuerde.

—El enfoque, para no hacer el cuento tan largo, es investigar los flujos migratorios que se dan en Estados Unidos, así como migraciones LGBT+, con el fin de hacer conciencia acerca de las dificultades por la que muchas de estas personas pasan en el país de acogida, ya no sólo por el hecho de ser inmigrantes, sino también por otras variables, como su género y su orientación sexual.

Jin abrió la boca.

—Okay, wow— le sonrió —Rayos, Hoseok. Me hubieras contado antes, suena realmente interesante. Quiero decir, me parece importante que existan esta clase de estudios, en especial que personas que no son miembros de la comunidad sean quienes están comenzando a preocuparse e involucrarse—.

—Y no podía estar más de acuerdo contigo, pero no es el caso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy gay, Jin.

Jin parpadeó y frotó su cara riendo.

—Esa es la manera más extravagante en la que alguien ha salido del clóset conmigo. Sé sincero ¿sólo querías presumir tu proyecto?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No tienes como probarlo— le sacó la lengua —Mira, el punto es que… pues, eso. Me gustan los hombres—.

—Okay, ¿Y cómo… uhm… lo...?

Hoseok soltó una carcajada y respiró hondo.

—Sin pena, no pasa nada— se quedó pensando —Fue alrededor de preparatoria, según recuerdo. En esa época solía llevarme muy bien con Suga, quiero decir, también contigo y con Namjoon, pero con él siempre hubo algo que hacía que me sintiera más a gusto, más... yo— soltó otra risita —Él siempre estuvo tan seguro de su sexualidad y no sé, me hizo percatarme de muchas cosas. Lo que al inicio era simple admiración pasó a atracción en cuestión de tiempo y, por suerte, resultó ser mutuo, así que comenzamos a salir—.

—¡¿Tú y Suga salieron?! ¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de eso?

—Nadie lo hizo. Todo eso era nuevo para mí, así que le pedí a Suga que lo mantuviéramos en secreto. Él aceptó, así que todo lo que hacíamos como pareja era sólo cuando no había nadie más cerca. Con ustedes no éramos más que amigos.

—Suena algo triste.

—Y lo era, pero Suga nunca me reclamó por eso. Mientras funcionara, él no tenía problemas con que yo tuviera miedo. Yo lo intentaba, claro, pero necesitaba tiempo para ajustarme a eso— tomó una de las hojas que cayó a su lado —Éramos muy felices a pesar de todo— su sonrisa se volvió triste —Hubo una ocasión en la que estábamos en mi casa. Mis papás no estaban y nuestras hormonas estaban al tope, así que, bueno… ya te imaginarás lo que estábamos haciendo— Jin asintió sintiéndose algo incómodo. No tenía cinco años, pero podía vivir sin saber acerca de la vida sexual de su amigo —Fuimos descuidados y la situación se nos salió de las manos. Mis papás llegaron mucho antes de lo que dijeron y nos descubrieron—.

Jin se llevó una mano a la boca.

—No sé cómo le hice para evitar que mi papá y Suga se mataran a golpes, pero de alguna forma lo logré— suspiró —No lo tomaron para nada bien. Años de ser el hijo perfecto no significó nada para ellos, algo tan irrelevante como eso les fue suficiente para desconocerme por completo. La solución más eficiente que encontraron no fue platicar y tratar de entendernos, como cualquier persona decente haría, sino simplemente deshacerme de mí y mandarme a estudiar al extranjero en cuanto pudieron— apretó los labios —Ni una advertencia, Jin. Nada. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto camino a un país que no conocía. No me dejaron ni siquiera despedirme de mis amigos— lo miró a los ojos —Por eso me fui de esa manera, no fui yo quien lo decidió así—.

—Hoseok, per…

—Aún no termino— el chico lo interrumpió rápidamente, frotando sus manos —Como imaginarás, los primeros meses fueron un completo calvario. Sabía inglés, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme una vida aquí. Mis padres sólo me mandaban dinero para pagar la matrícula, para el resto de mis necesidades básicas tuve que apañármelas por mi cuenta. No tenía forma de comunicarme con mis anteriores amistades y me estaba costando mucho hacer nuevas. Fue una época bastante oscura de mi vida— admitió —Pero luego algo cambió, simplemente me harté de sentirme miserable. Esas eran las circunstancias en que la vida me había puesto y yo las iba a aprovechar al máximo— cantó las últimas sílabas —Tomó un tiempo, pero las cosas mejoraron. Finalmente logré enamorarme de mi carrera y hacer amigos— se quedó un momento en silencio —Hasta que lo conocí a él—.

—¿Él?

—El cómo se llama no es relevante, pero sí que estudiaba Leyes. Estaba completamente enamorado de él, nos volvimos amigos porque compartíamos algunas clases. La química que teníamos era increíble, él hacía que todo valiera la pena.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

—Al inicio no tenía planeado decirle nada, puesto que era muy tímido. Había cierto coqueteo, pero siempre me convencí de que todo era idea mía— una pareja de ancianitos pasó cerca de ellos, viéndolos con curiosidad —Como dato general: la universidad donde yo estudié estaba en Florida y él tenía parientes aquí, en Georgia. No recuerdo qué fue lo que me dijo en ese entonces, pero me invitó a pasar unas vacaciones de verano con su familia. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, acepté. Era una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo juntos después de todo— se mordió el labio inferior —Apenas llevábamos tres días acá cuando me trajo justamente a este mismo parque y me pidió que fuera su novio—.

—Suena a un sueño hecho realidad.

—Y lo fue, al inicio. Era la persona con la que había fantaseado durante tanto tiempo, lo normal era que me ilusionara— el viento comenzó a soplar provocando que ambos chicos se cubrieran mejor —No me puedo quejar. Hubo una época en la que actuó como el novio que siempre soñé, pero, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió cada vez más frío y distante conmigo, lo que me confundió bastante— rió amargamente —Fue en finales que me sacó de una de mis clases porque quería decirme algo importante. Resulta que comenzó a salir conmigo como resultado de una apuesta que había perdido con sus amigos. Me dijo que nunca me quiso en realidad y que inclusive las últimas semanas había estado saliendo con una chica—.

—Hobi…

—Está bien, aprendí algo valioso aquel día.

—¿Qué fue?

—Que es posible romperle un diente a alguien con una cachetada— comentó contento —Después de dejarlo chimuelo regresé a mi clase y aprobé todos mis exámenes como todo un pro—.

Jin soltó una carcajada, la cual pronto le fue contagiada al otro chico, ambos continuaron riendo hasta que ya no pudieron más.

—Eres mi héroe.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaste, fuiste capaz de mantenerte fuerte.

—No es nada extraordinario, Jin. Cualquier persona es capaz de hacerlo mientras tenga la voluntad— afirmó —Por mi parte, mejoré bastante, pero hubo momentos en los que quería rendirme y abandonarlo todo. Como sea, no he vuelto a hablar con mis padres desde entonces— comenzó a jugar con una de las manos de Jin —Sufrí mi segundo rechazo cuando regresé. Tenía la esperanza de que Suga aún sintiera algo por mí, así que lo invité a salir. Él estaba evidentemente enojado por haberle dejado sin decir nada y no quiso escuchar mis motivos. Además de eso, ya tenía alguien más, así que… Esa vez sí me deprimí, si te soy sincero— soltó a Jin —Pero bueno, el punto de contarte todo esto, Jin, es porque quiero que seamos amigos. Mejores amigos—.

—Ajá.

—Quiero que confíes más en mí. Me importas y mucho. No estoy diciendo que te conté todo esto para que sientas lástima y te veas obligado a contarme todo acerca de ti, pero sí para darte a entender que te aprecio lo suficiente. Jamás hablé de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Jimin.

Jin se quedó en silencio, meditando. Él también quería mucho a Hoseok, le había dolido en el alma cuando simplemente desapareció años atrás. Quería un amigo, uno de verdad, y quería recuperar el control de su vida más que nada. Era momento de que comenzara a ser honesto con el mundo.

—Te equivocaste.

—¿Qué?

—El otro día, en el restaurante. Namjoon no es el primero… mi primer amor, quiero decir.

Hoseok abrió los ojos al escucharlo admitir eso. Quería preguntarle, pero por el tono y su expresión, se dio cuenta de que no era el momento.

—Oh, sí, me dijiste. Fue Taehyung.

—No, tampoco él.

Hoseok lo miró en silencio.

—Entonces ¿quién?

El mayor suspiró mientras se tomaba unos minutos más para poder estructurar todo lo que estaba a punto de revelarle al otro.

—Desde siempre supe que no era heterosexual. Realmente jamás le di importancia a la cuestión del género, si me gusta alguien, me gusta y ya está. Tan simple como eso. Mis papás nunca parecieron percatarse de ello, y si lo hicieron, no le dieron la menor importancia— tragó, jugando con las mangas del suéter que traía puesto —Salí con una que otra persona, pero nunca nada serio. Eran más que nada coqueteos ocasionales y citas que no llevaban a nada— Hoseok se estiró ligeramente, sorprendido ante todo lo que el otro le estaba diciendo —Lo más cercano a algo estable que llegué a tener fue cuando conocí a Taeyang, y pues...—.

—¿Pues?

—Al inicio todo iba de maravilla— comenzó —Quiero decir, la pasabamos bien. Él tenía sus propios problemas en casa, pero nunca permitió que estos afectaran nuestra relación. Como dije, eso sólo fue al comienzo, luego todo empezó a complicarse— Su mirada se volvió vacía —Yo siempre supe que a él le gustaba tomar. Aunque solía hacerlo ocasionalmente, nunca era más feliz que cuando tomaba cerveza. Creo que ni siquiera estar junto a mí lo hacía sentir tan bien— Hoseok lo miró con tristeza —Pasó de hacerlo algunas veces al mes a tomar cada fin de semana, luego dos veces por semana, luego tres, cuatro. Llegó un punto donde no había día en que no estuviera ahogándose en alcohol. Me daba cirrosis solo de verlo. Pensé que se trataba de una fase. En cuanto pasara todo lo malo, entonces él dejaría de tomar y seríamos felices otra vez. Eso, por supuesto, no pasó, incluso empeoró más de lo que creía posible—.

—¿Cómo empeoró ,Jinnie?

—Su… alcoholismo— y era claro que le había costado mucho decir aquella palabra, como si hasta la fecha no pudiera aceptar el hecho de que su ex estaba enfermo —trajo muchos más problemas consigo. Taeyang se volvió mucho más inseguro y voluble. Ya no podía hablar con nadie sin que se pusiera celoso. Tuvimos tantas discusiones en aquél entonces, y todas ellas terminaban con él desapareciendose por días, o hasta semanas, haciéndome creer que simplemente me había abandonado. Siempre regresaba— suspiró pesadamente —Con el tiempo, todo se volvió peor. Ya no solo eran los celos y su ausencia constante. Comenzó a insultarme y a burlarse de mí, todo cuanto me decía era humillante. Después… después… Justo cuando creí que habíamos tocado fondo, llegó la violencia. Me empujaba cada vez que algo no le parecía, independientemente de si tenía que ver conmigo o no. De una forma u otra siempre lograba echarme la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba en la vida, lo que usaba de justificación para desquitarse conmigo— Jin aclaró su garganta —Llegué a creer que era cierto—.

—Jin…

—Hubo una ocasión en que finalmente me di cuenta de que aquella relación estaba mal y fue cuando casi pierdo la vida debido a una paliza que me dio a causa de una discusión. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué peleamos— sus manos temblaban ligeramente —Si no hubiera sido porque alcancé a marcarle a Namjoon... no sé qué hubiera pasado. Gracias a Dios, él actuó rápido y le marcó a la policía. Incluso tuvo la amabilidad de llegar primero para sacarme de ahí y llevarme al hospital más cercano— logró controlarse —Sí, acabé con algunas costillas rotas aquel día, pero, por primera vez, fui capaz de escapar de aquel infierno. El dolor físico no era nada en comparación al profundo alivio que sentí al día siguiente, cuando desperté y me di cuenta que la única persona con conmigo en aquel instante era Namjoon—.

—¿Por qué no…?

—¿No lo dije antes? Porque fui un imbécil, Hobi— rió —Había momentos en los que Taeyang lograba mantenerse sobrio y volvía a ser la persona de la que me enamoré. Él solía llorar y rogarme que lo perdonara, decía que ese no era él, y yo, como un idiota, le creía. Me quedé porque pensé que podía salvarlo, pero eso casi me costó la vida— Jin negó —Regresó hace poco. Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo como aquél día. Hice todo lo posible por alejarme de él, me mudé, nunca le di a nadie mi dirección y, además, él tenía una orden de restricción. Resulta que llevaba tiempo acosandome— tembló horrorizado —Quería que regresaramos, que le diera otra oportunidad, pero yo me rehusé. Lo que hizo que se enfadara e intentara golpearme. Logré escapar hacia el baño y le marqué a Namjoon. Él dejó que me quedara en su departamento mientras conseguía un nuevo lugar para vivir y la policía se encargaba de Taeyang. No estoy seguro de cómo acabó todo, lo último que supe fue que lo habían atrapado—.

Hoseok no tenía idea de qué decir. Generalmente él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo problema que sus amigos solían presentarle, pero en aquel momento estaba completamente seco. No podía terminar de procesar todas las cosas por las que Jin había pasado. No se trataba únicamente de su trabajo o Taehyung, también tuvo que soportar el regreso del psicópata de su ex, trayendo consigo todos los recuerdos dolorosos de aquel entonces. El menor no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo. El otro chico pareció percatarse de aquello.

—Está bien, Hobi. En realidad creo que lo único que necesitaba era sacarlo todo.

—Jin, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento.

—No lo hagas, en serio. Ya pasó y, como dijiste, estoy harto de seguir siendo la víctima. Quiero hacer algo con mi vida, por lo que no voy a permitir que nada, nunca, vuelva a arruinármela— miró su celular —Ni siquiera mi orgullo—.

—Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso.

Jin le sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias Hobi, se siente increíble poder sacarlo todo. Gracias a ti creo que finalmente sé que es lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es?

—Voy a… mandarle un mensaje a Namjoon— se sonrojó —Lo extraño y quiero hablar con él. Trataré de arreglarlo todo, con suerte querrá, al menos, volver a ser mi amigo—.

Hoseok lo miraba sumamente orgulloso. Respiró hondo.

—Excelente Jin, tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias Hobi— suspiró mirando alrededor —¿Sabes? para ser un patán, tenía muy buen gusto, aquel chico con el que saliste. Es un lugar perfecto para una confesión—.

—Y que lo digas. Ahora imaginalo de noche, con serenata, un bouquet de margaritas, velas y todo. Fue como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Wow, sí que se esforzó.

—Para ser un imbécil, sí.

—¿Podemos acordar que ambos tenemos un pésimo gusto en hombres?

—Amén.

—Sí, creo que Joonie es la primer persona decente que me gusta— miró a Hoseok —Y después de Suga, ¿No te gustó nadie más?—.

—Jimin.

—¿¡Jimin!?

—Sí, pero no le vayas a decir, por favor. Con todo lo que está pasando...— negó abrumado —Además, eso fue hace tiempo, me di por vencido porque estaba con Jungkook—.

Jin bufó.

—Al menos tú tuviste la decencia de respetar su relación— negó —Pero eso no es lo que me interesa. ¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿no tienes a nadie especial?—.

Hoseok se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Conocí a alguien en una app de citas, estuvimos saliendo algunas veces y realmente me gustó— afirmó contento —Estudió Relaciones Internacionales, al igual que yo. Es un poco más joven que yo y quiere especializarse en cultura, específicamente música y cine. Además de todo, escucha esto, Jin: es voluntario en Amnistía Internacional, y no solo eso, también ha hecho investigaciones para Human Rights Watch y otros organismos internacionales—.

—Suena como alguien muy interesante.

—¡Más que eso! Es simplemente perfecto, hasta ahora no he pasado ni un solo momento aburrido con él. Congeniamos muy bien, me siento tan afortunado de haberlo conocido.

Jin sonrió ante eso.

—Entonces asumo que todo está yendo bien.

—Algo por el estilo— mordió su labio —Hace un tiempo ya que no sé de él—.

—Oh.

—Pero da igual ¿sabes? Me gustó mucho, así que, sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a esperar un poco más por él. No pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente— declaró cerrando el puño mientras ponía una mirada de determinación.

Jin lo miraba con cierta envidia, él quería ser así de decidido. Volvió a mirar su celular y asintió. Comenzó a redactar el mensaje, ahora con toda la seguridad de que se lo mandaría al chico en quien no dejaba de pensar. Nada lo detendría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jungkook era consciente que, en aquel momento, debería estar en la oficina, o al menos buscando un nuevo lugar dónde vivir. Si bien el hotel donde se estaba quedando tenía todas las comodidades que requería, no era en lo absoluto un lugar en el que deseara permanecer. No se trataba de un problema de dinero, ya que estaba seguro de poder pagar el cuarto durante los siguientes tres años, sin embargo, lo que el joven abogado deseaba no era simplemente un techo sobre su cabeza, sino un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar. Buscaba recuperar aquella sensación de estar en casa cada vez que regresaba del trabajo. Ser recibido por un par de ojos amorosos, los cuales no se apartarían de él hasta que, agotados por el sueño, se cerraran, dando fin a su día.

Jungkook suspiró, resignandose a que aquel día no haría nada más que descansar. Aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, ninguna relacionada con su trabajo. Si no las resolvía en ese instante no sería capaz de concentrarse el resto del día.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Namjoon le dijo en el bar el día anterior. Lo tomó por completo desprevenido, por lo que la única respuesta que había sido capaz de darle era que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. No porque realmente dudara de sus sentimientos por Jimin, simplemente estaba algo desconcertado por la manera en que aquella simple pregunta logró afectarle tanto.

Él quería a Jimin. Lo amaba más que a nada en todo el mundo, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque tampoco podía negar que muchas de las cosas que hizo parecían indicar lo contrario: lo engañó con Taehyung, inclusive comenzó a salir con él para no estar solo, lastimando a Jimin aún más en el proceso; y no solo eso, cuando el más bajo trató de seguir adelante, arruinó por completo su relación con Suga.

Él amaba a Jimin. O eso quería pensar. Después de todo, lo extrañaba demasiado. Lo hacía sentir bien, amado. Nunca en su vida Jungkook había estado tan cautivado por otra persona como por el rubio. Ahora se cuestionaba seriamente si no se trataba de una atracción y necesidad superficial, después de todo, lo único que había logrado identificar que le gustaba de Jimin era todo lo que hacía por él. No tanto características de su personalidad.

Se acostó con Taehyung porque no pudo resistirse ante la atención que le daba, y no se detuvo a pensar en cómo eso dañaría su relación con Jimin, si llegaba a descubrirlos. Salió con Taehyung porque se sentía solo, sin realmente importarle cómo se fuera a sentir el bailarín. Al final había provocado que Jimin y Suga terminaran bajo la pretensión de que les estaba haciendo un favor, a sabiendas de que solo estaba metiendo su cuchara, ya que no podía digerir la idea de Jimin siendo feliz con alguien que no fuera él y sin importarle que eso fuera a lastimar al otro.

En todo momento, Jungkook había actuado por mero interés personal, aplastando a las personas que aclamaba amar con todo su corazón. La idea no estaba sentándole muy bien, pero el pensar en todo aquello ¿no significaba que se sentía arrepentido por lo que pasó? Puede que antes dudara de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero él estaba bastante seguro de que ahora todo era diferente. Lo que sentía por Jimin era genuino, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él con tal de que lo perdonara. Quería hacerlo feliz, tratar de compensar todo el daño que le había provocado al ser tan egoísta.

Jungkook rodó en la cama cerrando sus ojos mientras trataba de enfocarse en otra cosa, odiaba tener pensamientos tan innecesarios. Namjoon había preguntado por mera curiosidad, no porque de verdad hubiera visto algún indicio de que Jungkook estuviera dudando.

Comenzó a visualizar cómo sería su vida una vez consiguiera un nuevo lugar donde vivir y Jimin finalmente lo perdonara. Jungkook se encargaría de vender el otro departamento, estaba lleno de recuerdos negativos y no era la clase de energía que su relación necesitaba. Un nuevo comienzo en otro lugar era lo ideal, de esa manera podrían dejar el pasado atrás de una vez.

Sonrió bobamente al imaginar a Jimin en la cocina, sin usar nada más que un delantal para cubrirse. Era ridículo pensar que algo así podía llegar a pasar, ya que estaba seguro de que el bailarín prefería estar muerto antes de tener que usar algo como eso. Igual eso no le impedía soñar.

En aquella fantasía, y a pesar del estado practicamente desnudo de Jimin, su interacción seguía siendo bastante mundana e inocente, consistiendo básicamente de ellos dos conversando y riendo. Sería solo en el momento en que Jimin se acercara a Jungkook y le robara un beso que aquel sueño comenzó a tornarse ligeramente más caliente. Jimin lo tomaba de la mano en algún punto, haciendo que se pusiera de pie, guiandolo hasta el cuarto que compartían.

Lo empujaba con fuerza sobre la cama, colocándose entre sus piernas. Jungkook, si bien estaba algo confundido por el repentino cambio de roles, tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Si Jimin quería intentar algo nuevo, él no era quien para detenerlo. Sonrió coquetamente mientras atraía al menor hacía él para poder besarlo. Después de un rato, Jungkook se apartó para poder ver mejor a su novio. En lugar de encontrarse con los dulces ojos de Jimin, se encontró con otros, unos mucho más oscuros, a los que se había acostumbrado los últimos meses.

—Tae…

—Eres precioso, Kookie.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse con mayor pasión. Taehyung acariciaba sus muslos, de aquella manera que hacía que Jungkook perdiera la cabeza. Abrió mucho más sus piernas, indicándole al mayor de los dos lo que quería que pasara. El otro simplemente sonrió y asintió.

—Necesitamos lubricante primero.

Jungkook abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, encontrándose con nada más que la soledad de su cuarto de hotel. Su respiración era agitada. No podía creer lo fácil que su tren de pensamientos se había descarrilado de su original co-protagonista. No tenía ningún sentido, no albergaba ninguna clase de sentimiento por Taehyung. Aún cuando su mente cayera ante provocaciones como esas, él jamás había sentido algo por el mayor, no en la manera que al otro le hubiera gustado.

Si algo tenía que admitir es que sí habían llegado a tener mejor compatibilidad sexual con él que con Jimin, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada. Amaba a Jimin y a nadie más.

Lo amaba, y, sin embargo, lo había reemplazado con tanta facilidad en su propia imaginación. Jungkook sintió como si acabaran de darle una bofetada en la cara. Si bien sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, aquello también había sido lo que provocó que engañara a Jimin en un inicio: darse cuenta de que era capaz de imaginarse teniendo sexo con alguien más y que la idea no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

No se trataba de Taehyung. Si Jungkook se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía imaginar la misma escena con cualquiera de sus conocidos. Si no hubiera sido Taehyung, si hubiera sido alguien más, el joven abogado hubiera accedido de cualquier manera. Se frotó el cabello, frustrado. El que estuviera teniendo esa clase de pensamientos nuevamente tan solo significaba que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

_También piensa sí volver contigo es lo mejor para Jimin_

Él quería pensar que sí. En un plano sexual, ciertamente no se limitaba únicamente al mayor, pero cuando se trataba de una relación estable, Jungkook no podía imaginar compartir su vida con alguien que no fuera el bailarín. Habían pasado años maravillosos juntos desde aquel milagroso encuentro en la universidad, cuando, al haberse perdido, no le quedó de otra más que buscar la ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros, dando la casualidad que Jimin se encontraba cerca aquel día. Desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Jungkook sonreía con cierta tristeza al recordar aquello. ¿Qué futuro les esperaba si cabía la posibilidad de que, en cualquier momento, el abogado pudiera engañar al rubio nuevamente? Quería pensar que sería incapaz de hacer algo así, pero tampoco estaba seguro de eso. Si las circunstancias se volvían a presentar de la manera en que lo habían hecho con Taehyung, él era plenamente consciente de que no sería capaz de resistirse.

Su amor por Jimin no era suficiente, o puede que ni siquiera lo amara como decía hacerlo. Existía la posibilidad de que las palabras de Namjoon no fuera tan descabelladas como pensó. Quizá la verdadera razón por la que quería a Jimin de vuelta se debía simplemente a que se acostumbró a su presencia en su día a día. Estuvieron a punto de casarse, después de todo. Puede que hubiera llegado a quererlo en el pasado, pero ahora nada era igual entre ambos. Pudo haber sido un corto tiempo el que pasaron separados, pero quizá fue suficiente para que cambiaran, ya sea para bien o para mal. Si antes funcionaron, fue debido a la manera en que cada uno era, siendo ahora personas tan diferentes, no estaba tan seguro que todo se fuera a dar como antes. Podían intentarlo, claro.

El joven abogado se encontró frente a un dilema. Por un lado, era consciente de que intentar algo con Jimin nuevamente acabaría con el rubio sufriendo por su falta de compromiso, lo que significaba que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era simplemente dejar de intentarlo y permitirle al bailarín seguir adelante, dejando abierta la puerta para que conociera a alguien de quien enamorarse y lo hiciera feliz. Por el otro, no quería darse por vencido. Sabía que no estaba siendo obstinado por nada, ya había estado trabajando demasiado en ser todo lo que Jimin quería y necesitaba. Si renunció a tantas cosas por él, tenía que ser por algo.

Caminó con pereza hacia una de las bolsas que se encontraba dispersadas alrededor de la cama. Después de un rato de buscar dentro de ella, sacó un pequeño retrato, el cual empezó a admirar en silencio. Era la foto de Jimin y él en aquel parque de diversiones. Más allá de la cálida sensación que comenzó a expandirse por su pecho, Jungkook buscó enfocarse en la sonrisa de Jimin. Era genuina y completamente llena de felicidad. Todo en las facciones del joven delataba que se trataba del mejor día de toda su vida.

Había llegado a una conclusión. Ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con tu novio?

Suga alzó la vista, sintiéndose agotado ya del menor. Lo había subestimado. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, el chico había actuado con bastante timidez y amabilidad, por lo que asumió automáticamente que se trataba de alguien con una personalidad tranquila, lo que hizo que le agradara al instante y bajara su guardia alrededor de él. Grave error.

No es que fuera un completo imbécil, o simplemente desagradable, solo era demasiado intenso para el gusto del mayor. Siempre estaba lleno de energía e insistía en desgastar a su compañero emocionalmente, haciendole esa clase de preguntas. Simplemente era muy bueno leyendo a los demás y parecía disfrutar mucho el presionar las fibras más sensibles de Suga cada vez que interactuaban. Cómo deseaba regresar a aquellos días en los que ninguno de los dos se metía en los asuntos del otro.

—Ya te dije que no es mi novio, Jun.

—Pero quisieras que lo fuera, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Lo único en lo que estás pensando ahora mismo es en que tu príncipe azul venga por ti para comertelo a besos.

—No te proyectes en mí.

—No lo hago, solo digo lo que veo— le sacó la lengua mientras tomaba un trapo para ayudarle a limpiar la barra —Como sea, Blanca Nieves. Tienes que ponerte las pilas, las últimas veces que vino aquel chico, pude ver cómo otros clientes lo miraban. No es la primera vez que vienen, así que asumo que van en serio—.

El estómago de Suga dio una vuelta por dos distintas razones. La primera, por darse cuenta de que más personas se estaban fijando en Taehyung. No podía decir que le sorprendía, ya que el joven profesor era sumamente apuesto, pero la idea de alguien más coqueteando con él no terminaba de agradarle del todo. Más porque era plenamente consciente de que, si el otro joven se enteraba de ello, no tardaría mucho en redirigir sus atenciones si las personas en cuestión eran de su agrado.

La segunda razón por la que Suga sintió su estómago arder, fue la única que logró expresar de manera apropiada.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Jun lo miró confundido por un momento, hasta que después comprendió de qué le estaba hablando. Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Blanca Nieves!— dijo sin vergüenza alguna —Estaba pensando el otro día: tienes una piel demasiado blanca, casi transparente, además de un rostro muy bonito, así que por eso el sobrenombre. Te queda perfecto—.

Perfecto su… Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—¿Sabes qué, Jun? Comienzas a colmar mi paciencia. Sigue así y lo único que vas a ganarte es una paliza después del trabajo.

—Uy, que miedo— comentó el otro, no viéndose afectado en lo absoluto por la amenaza del mayor —Eres muy violento Nieves, la guerra nunca es la solución. Debemos amarnos y promover la paz entre todos— su tono era algo ridículo, como si estuviera jugando, más Suga alcanzaba a notar cierta seriedad en las cosas que decía. Nunca lo había tomado por un pacifista.

—No tengo idea de en qué clase de mundo vivas, pero en el real, el "amor" nunca soluciona nada. La gente no entiende hasta que les da un puñetazo. Así es como funciona la vida, y así es como te va a ir a ti si no me dejas en paz. ¡Y hazte para atrás, Dios! ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el espacio personal?

En el tiempo en que Suga había estado dando su pequeño discurso, Jun aprovechó para acercarse un poco más al joven. No tenía ninguna doble intención en mente, tan solo quería escucharlo mejor. Se apartó ante la incomodidad del otro.

—Perdón, por lo del espacio. Por lo otro no. Pienso seguir molestando toda la noche.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

—Nada. Para eso están los amigos, simplemente —le guiñó un ojo —Para hacerte hablar de las cosas que no quieres admitir y así te des cuenta de lo ciego que estás siendo—.

—En serio te estás ganando una...

Jun soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó.

—Con todo respeto Nieves, pero no te tengo miedo. Podras ser muy fuerte y rápido, pero sigo siendo más alto que tú— Suga lo miró sumamente ofendido —A eso sumale el hecho de que llevo años practicando artes marciales, así que ni se te ocurra intentarlo—.

El mayor iba a replicar, pero por la complexión del otro era evidente que estaba diciendo la verdad. Todo buen soldado sabe reconocer que hay batallas que simplemente no puede ganar. Suspiró rendido.

—Eres un patán.

—Sí, pero soy tu patán— le sonrió. Suga no pudo evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos antes eso. Suspiró. Ambos se quedaron en silencio limpiando lo que les correspondía —¿No va a venir tu novio hoy?—.

—Ya te dije que no es mi novio, y no. Está ocupado.

—Dices que no es tu novio, pero sabías de quién estaba hablando.

—Jun, siempre hablas de la misma persona. Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres tú quien está enamorado de él.

—¡Jamás! No podría hacerte algo así. No pienso robarle el novio a mi compañero. Eso no es de amigos— declaró seguro —Y yo sólo tengo ojos para una persona, así que no, gracias—.

—¿Cómo te va a ti con tu chico?

—Me va— contestó, con cierto tono de tristeza —Aún tengo varias cosas que resolver antes de buscarlo otra vez, así que espero que me siga esperando—.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

Jun lo miró a los ojos, viéndose vulnerable de nuevo. Era bastante similar a la primera vez que platicaron.

—Pues entonces no me quedará de otra que dejarlo ir y seguir adelante— le sonrió —Si no estaba destinado a ser, entonces no hay por qué forzarlo. Claro que el rechazo duele, pero es inevitable—.

—Hablas como si supieras mucho del tema.

—Porque lo hago, algo así.

Suga lo miró, curioso.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Creo que es la necesidad inherente del ser humano de ser parte de algo lo que le ha dado una connotación negativa a la palabra "rechazo". Son tantas las personas dispuestas a hacer hasta lo imposible por no ser rechazados, que incluso llegan a convertirse en alguien que no son, asesinando a su verdadero yo solo para poder encajar— dejó el trapo a un lado —Yo no creo que eso es algo saludable, en especial cuando el rechazo es una parte natural de la vida. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que si todos aprendieran a amarse y aceptarse a sí mismos, y se mantuvieran fieles a sus sueños y convicciones. Si todos fueran capaces de ponerse a sí mismos como prioridad en su vida, entonces el rechazo dejaría de ser algo negativo. Nuestro valor no dependería de la validación del otro, sino de nosotros mismos. Además, considero que siempre hay algo rescatable de todo lo que nos pasa en la vida—.

Suga negó levemente, dejando una copa en su lugar.

—Yo creo que esa es una forma demasiado positiva de ver las cosas.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez si más personas lo vieran de esa manera, habría menos problemas amorosos y de autoestima.

Suga no respondió. No porque estuviera ignorándolo o algo por el estilo, sino porque se quedó pensando. Tenía miedo, y mucho, de volver a enamorarse. No estaba listo para salir lastimado de nuevo, al igual que todas aquellas veces que lo intentó con sus ex parejas. Siempre, o simplemente desaparecían, o encontraban a alguien "mejor", así, entre comillas.

Por otro lado, sabía que lo que decía Jun tenía algo de verdad. No podía evitar enamorarse y, por ende, tampoco el rechazo que venía con esto. Tarde o temprano volverían a romperle el corazón, por lo que no tenía sentido tratar de protegerse. La única manera de poder superarlo rápido era enfrentarse directamente con lo que le estaba preocupando.

Aún no. No estaba listo. Pero en algún punto lo haría. Primero tenía que tener en claro qué era lo que sentía exactamente. Si se trataba de algo meramente superficial, entonces continuaría ignorándolo hasta que desapareciera por sí solo, en cambio, si resultaba ser algo más profundo…

—Por cierto, Jun. La última vez mencionaste otro trabajo, creí que este era tu primer empleo

—Sí, pero no— contestó el otro chico, algo ensimismado en la tarea que estaba realizando —Ahorita estoy estudiando y uno de los profesores me invitó a trabajar con él. La cosa es que no pagaban, era algo así como un servicio a la comunidad—.

—No me suena a algo que valga la pena.

—Oh, pero lo valía— se incorporó limpiando sus manos en su pantalón —Quiero decir, no se trataba solo de la experiencia, era algo que realmente me apasionaba, por lo que cada día que pasaba era muy feliz ahí, aún si no me pagaban. Tuve que salirme porque, pues... necesito el dinero para poder continuar estudiando, pero una vez todo esto se resuelva pienso volver a entrar ahí—.

Suga asintió mientras él mismo se ocupaba con una de las varias tareas que tenía asignadas para aquella noche.

—¿Qué estás estudiando, por cierto?

El otro joven no le respondió. Había partido hacia el otro extremo del bar para detener una pelea entre dos clientes ya bastantes borrachos. Bueno, ya tendrían otra oportunidad para continuar hablando del tema Por ahora tenía que mantenerse al pendiente de que no lo fueran a lastimar y estar listo para llamar a la policía en cualquier momento.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

—¿Cómo que no vas a venir?— Jimin se encontraba tumbado en su sillón mientras hablaba por teléfono, frente a él se encontraba una cantidad considerable de alimentos y bebidas. El bailarín no solía comer tanto, sin embargo, como su primo iba a ir a visitarlo aquel día, se aseguró de comprar lo suficiente para dos personas con buen apetito. Comenzaba a pensar que fue un completo desperdicio de dinero.

—Lo siento, Minnie. De verdad intenté terminar rápido, pero el jefe no deja de darme reportes que deben estar listos para hoy. No voy a lograrlo a tiempo.

—Pero no pasa nada, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras.

—Para cuando termine toda esta pila de trabajo, lo único que voy a querer hacer es dormir. Hoy no puedo.

Jimin hizo un puchero, el cual no duró mucho tiempo en su rostro. Se suponía que era un hombre adulto, no tenía porqué hacer berrinches por algo como eso. No es como si su familiar hubiera pedido más trabajo a propósito para no ir. El rubio era plenamente consciente de que, a veces, el trabajo llegaba a ser un gran obstaculo en la vida social de uno, así es como eran las cosas y no tenía porqué enojarse por ello.

La cuestión era que Jimin no se sentía realmente enojado, sino triste, y considerablemente desesperado. Los últimos días se había dedicado a ponerse en contacto con todas las personas con quienes consideraba estar en buenos términos, lo suficiente como para que quisieran pasar un rato con él.

Al inicio no tuvo mucho éxito: muchos de ellos se encontraban ocupados con pendientes personales y otros ya no lo apreciaban tanto como recordaba, uno de ellos llegó inclusive a gritarle por teléfono. No recordaba haberle hecho algo malo jamás, pero de igual manera se disculpó, a sabiendas de que era totalmente posible que lo hubiera lastimado por lo inconsciente que llegaba a ser. De momento, el orgullo del joven se encontraba en números negativos debido a que finalmente estaba cayendo en cuenta de todas las estupideces que había hecho, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno en recibir cada uno de los insultos que esta persona le dedicó.

Tras mucho batallar y marcar, finalmente había logrado que un primo suyo, con quien llevaba tiempo sin hablar, accediera a pasarse por su departamento y charlar. Por fin, después de semanas de tener que pasar fines de semana en completa soledad y sin nada que hacer, Jimin iba a tener contacto con otro ser humano. Puede que para otros estuviera siendo algo exagerado, no obstante, así era él. Necesitaba convivir con otros constantemente o simplemente perdía la cabeza.

—¿Jimin?

Al parecer la vida insistía en que se volviera loco, Jimin logró salir de sus pensamiento percatandose de que se había quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—Perdón, sigo aquí. Está bien, no te disculpes. Trabajo es trabajo, después de todo.

—Gracias por entender. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre serás al primero al que le marque.

—No te molestes, no es una obligación.

—Yo lo sé, pero hablo en serio— el bailarín pudo escuchar como alguien llamaba a su primo desde el otro lado de la línea —Ya me tengo que ir, cuídate, nos vemos luego—.

—Nos vemos...— el joven no permitió que terminara su despedida, le colgó al instante —luego— Jimin suspiró y dejó su celular a un lado, contemplando el techo. Al parecer iba a ser otro fin de semana de ver películas en casa. Si mal no recordaba, durante la semana había encontrado una que le llamó la atención, pondría esa y trataría de acabarse toda la comida que compró. No era muy fanático de la cerveza, pero…

No. Suficiente. No pensaba pasar otro fin de semana solo. Ya estaba al límite. Jimin sacó su celular, analizando todos sus contactos una vez más. Se detuvo en el número de Suga y comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Tal vez sería muy descarado de su parte, pero debía intentarlo aunque sea. Podía ser su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, solo necesitaba que el otro sacara todo lo que tuviera que decir y que él dijera las cosas correctas en el momento adecuado. Puso el teléfono contra su oído y esperó. No había dado ni siquiera dos pitidos cuando la llamada se cortó.

Jimin suspiró, aún lo tenía bloqueado. Negó, entonces lo intentaría con alguien más, ya tendría otra oportunidad para conversar con Suga.

Sabía exactamente a quién acudiría, no era muy fanático de la idea, pero sus opciones eran escasas y tenía la ligera sospecha de que el chico en cuestión no lo rechazaría.

Una vez estuvo listo salió del departamento, ensayando cómo es que iniciaría una conversación. No creía que el otro joven lo esperara y no planeaba avisarle que iría de visita tampoco, aún así no creía que fuera a sorprenderse demasiado. La última vez que conversaron pareció muy dispuesto y esperaba que aquella actitud no hubiera desaparecido en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse.

Al entrar a la cafetería, la campanita anunció su llegada casi al instante, haciendo que se ganara la mirada de la persona, chica, que se encontraba atendiendo la caja. Todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron en cuanto vio que no era Namjoon quien atendía a los clientes, como era costumbre. No quería saltar a conclusiones aún, puesto que el más alto podría estar en la parte de atrás, sin embargo, un terrible nudo en el estómago empezó a molestarlo, comenzaba a sospechar que no era el caso. La cara de la chica, quien lo miraba de pies a cabeza, hablaba por sí sola. No se veía en lo mínimo contenta por tener que estar ahí.

A paso lento, Jimin se acercó hacía ella con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué va a ser?

—Uhm, en realidad estaba buscando a Kim Namjoon. Hay unas cosas que me gustaría hablar con él.

El humor de la joven pareció empeorar aún más.

—Oh, creeme que a mi también me encantaría saber dónde está ese imbécil, pero para tu mala suerte, no vino a trabajar hoy.

—¿Faltó? ¿No dijo por qué?

—Llevamos toda la mañana tratando de entrar en contacto con él, pero no responde llamadas ni mensajes— comenzó a explicar mientras se frotaba las sienes, claramente exhausta —Simplemente desapareció sin decir nada. La jefa salió a buscarlo a todos los bares de la ciudad, solo para asegurarse de que no haya acabado inconsciente en uno, otra vez— se cruzó de brazos frunciendo más el entrecejo —Pero, por lo que me dijo hace unos minutos, no ha tenido suerte—.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso.

—Tú eres su amigo, ¿no tienes idea de dónde podría estar?

—No nos llevamos tan bien en realidad, no creo poder serles de mucha ayuda.

—Genial, como sea el punto es que no vino hoy y no sabemos dónde está—.

—Ya veo— Jimin rascó su nuca —Bueno, si llego a verlo le diré que venga a hablar con ustedes—.

La chica asintió.

—Asumo que no vas a pedir nada.

—No. Hasta luego.— Jimin salió de la cafetería con un nuevo problema, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido Namjoon? Aunque no fueran tan cercanos, le preocupaba que pudiera haberle pasado algo. Esperaba de todo corazón que pudieran localizarlo pronto, él mismo estaría al pendiente por si llegaba a verlo.

Por ahora, su mente volvía a dirigirse al problema principal. No quería regresar a casa y pasar un día más solo, por desgracia, no tenía más opciones o amistades a quienes acudir. Llegó a un callejón sin salida donde consideró seriamente marcarle a Jungkook. Sería extraño e incómodo, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a estar solo. Puede que hasta lograran arreglar las cosas y… No, el joven abogado no era un opción. Jimin tenía que ser mucho más creativo con sus alternativas.

Se sentó en la banca de algún parque cercano, aprovechando que se encontraba completamente vacío, para poder pensar con mayor tranquilidad. No sabía qué hacer. Llegado a ese punto, probablemente lo mejor era que comenzara a buscar nuevas amistades, ya que las que tenía estaban comenzando a desmoronarse. El problema era que se rehusaba demasiado a hacerlo.

No sabía de dónde salió aquella repentina nostalgia, pero no podía evitar que eso mismo lo moviera a seguir intentando recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvo con el resto. Aquello días cuando él y Jungkook aún salían, en los que todos se juntaban cada vez que tenían algún día libre y simplemente tomaban y platicaban.

Jimin extrañaba esos momentos más que nada en la vida, y le costaba creer que los había perdido para siempre. Quería recuperarlos a todos, pero no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Fue justo en aquel momento, y como una señal mandada del cielo, que un hombre que cargaba con varios globos pertenecientes a una sola caricatura pasó enfrente de él.

Jimin miró aquello con una sonrisa. No podía creer que aún pasaran al Capitán Sonrisas por la televisión. Recordó cómo fue que, gracias al superhéroe, él y Taehyung comenzaron a llevarse cuando niños.

Jimin abrió los ojos. Taehyung.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaba volviendo ya una costumbre para Suga despertarse temprano. No era realmente por necesidad o algo por el estilo, simplemente su reloj biológico hacía que abriera los ojos a determinada hora, impidiéndole volver a dormir. Las primeras veces, Suga lo maldijo profundamente, puesto que siempre había considerado sagradas sus horas de sueño, en especial porque su trabajo requería que las aprovechara al máximo. Pronto descubrió que eso realmente no afectaba su desempeño durante el día.

Se sentía tan lleno de energía como cualquier día en el que hubiera dormido bien, por lo que simplemente asumió que no existía diferencia alguna. Si lo pensaba, el despertar temprano le daba más tiempo para hacer cosas productivas, como tomar cursos en línea (gratis, por supuesto) de idiomas, así como volver a escribir canciones.

Desde aquella última vez en el bar, Suga no había pasado de nuevo a cantar ninguna de sus composiciones. No es que las considerara malas o algo por el estilo, él sabía que sus trabajos eran bastante buenos, modestia aparte, simplemente no se sentía lo suficiente cómodo para volver a exponerse de aquella manera. Si lo hizo aquella ocasión fue solo porque su jefe había insistido en que lo hiciera y, al llevar tan poco tiempo trabajando en el lugar, no quería causar una mala impresión, causando que perdiera el trabajo. Se pasó el resto de esa semana lamentándose el haber accedido tan rápido. Había tenido muy buena recepción, sí, pero el joven simplemente no apreciaba tanta atención.

No, no lo volvería a hacer, aunque eso no significaba que planeara dejar de escribir. No tenía suficiente dinero como para ir a terapia, por lo que ese era el único medio por el cual se sentía realmente capaz de expresarse y sacar todos las emociones que solían atormentarlo a diario.

Sus canciones, por lo mismo, podían resultar bastante melancólicas y tristes para cualquier persona que las analizara a fondo. Además, existían dos posibilidades desde su punto de vista: que lograran descifrar el mensaje detrás de toda la palabrería que solía utilizar en sus letras o, al contrario, que las terminaran malinterpretando. Cualquiera de esas opciones destruiría por completo el espíritu del joven, por lo que no correría el riesgo.

Suga se levantó soltando un bostezo y frotándose un ojo.

—Suga, buenos días.

Esa era otra de las ventajas de despertar más temprano que de costumbre. Como sus horarios habían cambiado tan drásticamente, ahora eran raros los momentos que tenía para convivir con Namjoon. El menor solía ir muy temprano a trabajar y regresar justo a la hora en que Suga tenía que partir a su propio empleo, por lo que poder conversar con él durante el desayuno se estaba convirtiendo en una de las cosas favoritas al rubio. Extrañaba conversar con su amigo. Después de todas las cosas que estaban pasando últimamente, era agradable tener la clase de distracción que su amigo era capaz de ofrecerle con su presencia. Ni siquiera le importaba tener que soportar la comida del otro chico, hasta eso había extrañado.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la mesa, acomodándose en su lugar con una sonrisa floja.

—Buenos días Joonie, ¿cuál es el menú de hoy?

—Eso estaba viendo, creo que iré por cereal.

—Ah, perfecto. Tu especialidad.

Namjoon soltó un bufido.

—Te equivocas, la avena **es **mi especialidad.

—Eh, no. Creeme, no lo es.

El menor lo miró alzando una ceja, a lo que el otro tan solo respondió con una sonrisita.

—Bien, entonces puedes servirte tu propio plato de cereal.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que solo estoy jugando— se quejó el otro, tumbandose en la mesa —A comparación de otras cosas que has hecho, supongo que sí podríamos decir que es tu especialidad—.

—No te estás ayudando.

—En mi conciencia queda que lo intenté.

Suga podía notar como el otro hacía todo lo posible por seguir molesto, pero también sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Namjoon simplemente era así, aunque se enojara, su molestia solía desaparecer pronto. Era incapaz de odiar a alguien por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Ya recuperaste tu celular, por cierto?

—Traté, pero cuando fui me dijeron que no encontraron ningún celular. Creo que voy a tener que comprar uno nuevo— lo dijo con sumo pesar. Suga entendía el sentimiento, eso probablemente significaba que tendría que sacrificar más de una quincena para siquiera alcanzar el precio de uno de los modelos más básicos. El rubio comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta vez podría ayudar a su amigo, aunque sea con la mitad del precio. El otro día había visto algunos celulares bastante económicos en una de las tiendas que se encontraban cerca de su trabajo.

Iba a comentarselo al castaño cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien prácticamente aporreando la puerta principal. Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio, confundidos por su repentino visitante. Si bien Suga era el más fuerte, ambos sabían que, si se trataba de alguna clase de ataque sorpresa, Namjoon tendría más probabilidad de contraatacar al instante. Su estatura le daba ventaja.

Fue bajo esa misma lógica que el susodicho se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada, dejando a Suga en la soledad del comedor, sin apartar su vista del castaño en ningún momento.

El menor de los dos abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Debido a su gran silueta, Suga no fue capaz de ver de quién se trataba, aunque, basándose en la voz, pudo percatarse al instante que era Jungkook.

—¿¡Por qué demonios no atiendes el teléfono!? Llevo toda la mañana intentando contactar contigo.

—Jungkook, ya te había dicho que perdí mi celular.

—Cierto— hubo un ligero movimiento de pies —Bueno, eso no importa. Necesito que vengas conmigo, es una emergencia—.

—¿Qué sucede?

El resto de la conversación fue hecha en susurros. Por más que Suga se estiró, no logró escuchar nada, ¿por qué de repente estaban secreteandose de esa manera?

—Ya todo está en orden, pero de igual manera necesitan que vayas.

—Cállate, ya entendí. Espera aquí en lo que me cambio. No tardo— la voz de Namjoon se volvió extrañamente tensa, el rubio miraba la espalda de su amigo con cierta preocupación. Cuando el menor dio media vuelta para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa, el más chaparro de los dos apartó rápidamente su vista, tratando de disimular el hecho de que llevaba espiandolo un rato.

Con un breve vistazo a la puerta, pudo percatarse que el joven abogado ya no se encontraba en la entrada. Lo más probable es que estuviera esperando a Namjoon abajo. ¿Para qué? Era lo que quería descubrir.

—¿Todo bien, Joonie?

—De maravilla.

Suga volteó a verlo, examinandolo. El joven se veía de todas las maneras posibles, menos bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Te ves algo pálido y la conversación de hace un rato sonaba seria, ¿necesites que te acompañe o...?

—Suga, solo... cállate, por favor— cortó bruscamente al mayor, haciendo que se sobresaltara —No quiero hablar de esto ahora, ni contigo—.

El mayor tuvo que hacer un vano esfuerzo para que aquello no lo lastimara tanto como lo hizo en cuanto salió de los labios del castaño. Si hubiera continuado observando al otro, se habría percatado del remordimiento que rápidamente decoró sus facciones en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Ese no fue el caso, ya que el mayor simplemente le dio la espalda, mirando la mesa fijamente.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras entonces— se suponía que eran amigos, llevaban años viviendo juntos y a pesar de eso, Namjoon seguía actuando como si fueran desconocidos. Si no quería hablar de sus problemas, Suga ya no iba a insistir más, estaba harto de ser siempre quien tenía que prácticamente rogarle al menor. Tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para que ese se volviera otro.

Pudo escuchar como el más alto terminaba de cambiarse y se quedaba de pie detrás de él por unos momentos. Terco, Suga continuó viendo la mesa fijamente, no quería hacer contacto visual con el menor. Después de un rato, Namjoon pareció darse por vencido y simplemente caminó hasta la salida.

—Lo siento Suga, nos vemos después

El mencionado no respondió, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Namjoon salió del lugar cerrando la puerta antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera procesar lo que le acababa de decir. Se hizo un silencio penumbral en el apartamento, el cual pronto exasperó al mayor. Caminó hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que aquella sería la última vez que se permitía despertar temprano. Por más que su cuerpo intentara hacerlo, Suga permanecería en cama de ahora en adelante.

Su mente quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, pero Suga la calló al instante poniendo algo de música en su celular. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, el joven no tardó en relajarse, perdiéndose en las melodías que escuchaba. Como adoraba los momentos como ese, en los que nada más importaba. Lo único que existía eran Suga y el cantante en turno, cada canción era una voz susurrándole cosas que le permitían imaginarse a sí mismo en algún lugar lejano.

No es que odiara a las personas en general, simplemente no deseaba tener que lidiar con sentimientos tan complicados como los que tenía últimamente. Primero, estaba su reciente atracción por Taehyung, la cual, con cada día que pasaba, se volvía más evidente e innegable para él, tan sólo deseaba no estarlo haciendo demasiado obvio para el otro. En segundo lugar, estaba la extraña actitud de Namjoon, la cual llevaba ya un tiempo molestándole.

Suga era consciente de que no era culpa de ninguno de ellos el que se sintiera tan mal. Desde su última conversación con Jun, se había percatado de que, lo que en verdad le molestaba, era que se estaba sintiendo rechazado en todos los sentidos. No se trataba simplemente de que Taehyung tuviera la maldita costumbre de jugar con las personas hasta que dejara de resultarle conveniente, solo para después desecharlos una vez perdiera el interés en ellos, sino que Namjoon, alguien a quien consideraba una de las personas más cercanas a él, no parecía apreciarle tanto como Suga lo hacía.

No es que tuviera la obligación de hacerlo, por supuesto, pero se sentía abandonado y solo. A veces no podía evitar creer que jamás existiría alguien a quien llegara importarle de verdad. Esa clase de pensamientos lo terminaban fastidiando, por ende, simplemente los bloqueaba. Sabía que en algún punto tendría que lidiar con aquel complejo de abandono, pero hoy no era ese día. Como siempre, cerró los ojos dejando que su mente divagara en otras cosas.

Pensó en la panadería que recientemente habían abierto por su casa. En el lindo gatito que se había encontrado el otro día tomando agua de un charquito. El color del cielo en esa época del año. Lo suave y cálida que era su cama y cuánto adoraba los momentos como ese. Y en unos dulces e intensos ojos cafés que lo hacían temblar cada vez que se posaban en él.

Llegado a ese punto, Suga ya no le veía el caso a negarlo, le gustaba Taehyung. La idea no le fascinaba en lo absoluto, puesto que, de todas las personas que pudo haber escogido, tenía que ser la más inestable, voluble y caprichosa de todas.

—Justo lo que necesitaba. Perfecto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su alarma sonó, indicándole que ya era momento de que comenzara a arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Soltó un gruñido incorporándose. Fue bueno mientras duro. No estaba tan desanimado a comparación de otros días, tenía la ligera esperanza de que Taehyung volviera a visitarlo como antes. Necesitaba verlo una vez más para poder hacer las paces con sus sentimientos finalmente .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran pocas las cosas que Taehyung odiaba en esta vida. Si las contaba, le bastaban los dedos de una sola mano para poder enumerarlas todas. Odiaba a los estudiantes que no podían empeño en la escuela, en especial cuando sabía que eran sus padres los encargados de pagar la colegiatura. Detestaba las historias de fantasmas, de todo corazón, por el miedo que le provocaban, así como las cosas ofensivas. Esto era algo bastante reciente, sin embargo, descubrió que también odiaba a sus padres. Era una relación algo extraña, ya que aún deseaba su aprobación por sobre todas las cosas, casi, pero si llegaban a preguntarle qué era lo que sentía por ellos, el único sentimiento que podía identificar era odio.

Por último, si había algo en todo el universo que Taehyung detestaba más que todo lo anterior, eran las visitas inesperadas y no deseadas. El joven no tenía problema con traer amigos o conocidos a su casa para pasar el rato, mientras fuera él quien se los propusiera. No importaba que tan cercana considerara a la otra persona, si ésta venía sin una invitación o sin siquiera avisar, provocaría que perdiera puntos de amistad a ojos del joven, ya que lo consideraba una falta de educación. Eso empeoraba aún más si se trataba de una persona a la que Taehyung no deseaba ver.

Por ello, la presencia del chico que se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa le causaba bastante conflicto. Ciertamente era inesperado, pero no podía decir que fuera indeseado, se encontraba demasiado en shock como para realmente procesar aquello. Una parte del profesor estaba enojado con él, pero otra, más pequeña, le decía que no tenía ningún derecho de estarlo. Se acercó hasta él, haciendo que el rubio finalmente alzara la vista de su celular. Jimin abrió los ojos al percatarse de que el otro finalmente había llegado y se puso de pie al instante.

—T-Tae

—Jimin.

—Uhm… hola— todo en su lenguaje corporal denotaba que se encontraba nervioso, lo que le resultaba sumamente cómico al profesor. Era justamente el comportamiento que había imaginado que el mayor tendría cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Culpable, consciente de lo que había pasado a causa de sus malas decisiones y pésimos gustos. Era curioso como la situación había dado un giro de 180 grados —¿Podemos hablar?—.

Taehyung llevó una mano a su mentón, como si de verdad le estuviera costando mucho tomar una decisión. Por supuesto que lo iba a dejar pasar, había ciertas cosas que necesitaba sacar de su pecho y no deseaba hacer una escena con sus vecinos como testigos, pero todavía quería torturar a Jimin un poco más.

—Supongo, adelante— su tono se mantuvo neutral en todo momento. Pudo notar como los vellos del otro se ponían en punta, regocijándose con eso. Era, después de todo, la manera en que solía hablarle a sus alumnos cuando estaba molesto. El punto era intimidar.

—Gracias— algo encogido en sí mismo, el más chaparro de los dos esperó obedientemente a que Taehyung abriera la puerta para poder pasar. Ambos chicos ingresaron al lugar, cada uno dirigiéndose a lugares distintos. Taehyung fue hacia su habitación para dejar sus cosas sobre la cama, mientras que Jimin tomó asiento en la sala y aguardaba a que el otro se le uniera para poder discutir el motivo de su visita.

El profesor deseaba, de todo corazón, que no fuera a ser alguna clase de queja, puesto que, si lo era, iba a estallar. No era una persona particularmente violenta, pero si el bailarín se atrevía a empujarlo, no pensaba contenerse.

Al dirigirse hacia donde el otro se encontraba, comenzó a pensar que sus miedos podrían ser injustificados. Jimin se veía bastante sereno. Bueno, algo tenso por no estar cómodo en lo absoluto con la situación en la que se encontraban, pero a la vez lo suficientemente dócil como para dar a entender que venía en son de paz.

Taehyung tomó asiento frente a él, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, mirando al otro de manera escrutadora. Ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de qué decir o hacer. Era muy diferente a la situación en la que el profesor se encontró cuando Suga fue a visitarlo, esta vez no tenía deseo alguno de romper el hielo que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos.

Finalmente, el de menor estatura se armó de valor, mirando a los ojos al otro.

—Taehyung, vine aquí porque… bueno, recordé que hace un tiempo me hiciste una propuesta.

—Vas a tener que refrescar mi memoria porque no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Jimin tragó y asintió.

—Lo de volver a ser amigos, quería saber si era en serio. A mí sí me interesa recuperar tu amistad y me preguntaba si aquello seguía en pie.

Taehyung soltó un bufido recargándose en el asiento.

—No lo sé, Jimin. Después de todo lo que pasó, y sabiendo que te acostaste con Jungkook cuando estábamos saliendo... realmente me hizo reconsiderar qué tanto me interesaba volver a ser tu amigo.

Todo en Jimin cambió en cuestión de segundos. Aquella fachada sumisa y penosa desapareció, mostrando a un joven indignado y mucho más confiado.

—Nada que no me hayas hecho tú, ¿qué se siente estar de otro lado, _Tae Tae_?

—¿Qué? Entonces, todo este numerito no se trató más que de una venganza hacía mí solo porque tu novio no supo guardarse sus desgracias en su lugar ¿me equivoco?— soltó una risa amarga —Muy maduro de tu parte—.

La actitud de Jimin pareció temblar ligeramente. Miró el suelo.

—Ok. Primero que nada, te aclaro que en ningún momento Jungkook y yo tuvimos relaciones.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio. De hecho, siempre que intentaba hacer algo yo lo detenía. Nada de lo que llegó a pasar fue consensual.

—Claro. Solo que eso no es lo que opina Suga, por algo terminó contigo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Jimin negó —Olvidalo, eso no importa ahora. No sé qué fue lo que te dijo Suga, ni porqué, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen— jugó con sus dedos nervioso —El punto de decirte esto no es para recriminarte nada o echarte en cara tu ruptura con Jungkook, sino para dejar en claro que ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho alguno para enojarnos con el otro por lo que pasó—.

Escuchar como sus propios pensamientos eran exteriorizados hizo que Taehyung bajara la guardia sin querer. Sabía que el bailarín tenía un punto.

—¿Y?

—Pues... como no tenemos ningún derecho a enojarnos el uno con el otro, yo digo que deberíamos dejar el rencor atrás y volver a ser amigos.

—¿De verdad creíste que sería tan simple como eso?— el profesor miraba sus uñas —¿Se supone que solo porque fui un idiota no puedo enojarme con alguien que me trató mal? Tú más que nadie sabía cómo se sentía que te traicionaran de esa manera, no eres víctima de nada y tus acciones no se justifican—.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no te hubieras metido en mi relación desde un inicio, ya deja de hacerlo ver como si yo fuera el único responsable aquí.

—Cierto, olvidaba lo mucho que te gustaba el papel de víctima.

—Taehyung, hablo en serio.

El profesor frotó su cara tratando de no explotar en ese mismo instante.

—Mira, ya lo sé ¿sí? Me equivoqué. No quería lastimarte y mucho menos perder tu amistad, pero no pude ver más allá de mis propias necesidades.

—Yo tampoco quería que eso pasara.

—Aún así, lo que me pides no es fácil, Jimin. No solo porque sigo molesto por lo que hiciste, también porque no puedo evitar recordar la manera en que lo arruiné todo cada vez que te veo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a ser mejores amigos— intervino el rubio antes de que el otro continuara —Es sólo que no quiero estar solo. Hoseok no está y estoy seguro de que, en cuanto sepa lo que pasó con Suga, no quierrá verme ni en pintura. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a alguien con quien poder platicar y de verdad necesito eso en este momento… tú tienes a Jin, pero estoy seguro que te serviría más conversar con alguien que entienda tu situación—.

Y ahí se equivocaba. Taehyung llevaba ya un tiempo sin saber nada de Jin, desde la vez que lo rechazó cruelmente. Ciertamente no estaba solo, ya que Dios había sido lo suficientemente misericordioso como para poner a Suga en su vida, no obstante, era consciente de que había ciertos temas de los que no podía hablar aún con el mayor. La oferta que le hacía Jimin era realmente tentadora.

—Si no somos mejores amigos, ¿entonces qué quieres que seamos?

—¿Qué te aparece si, por ahora, sólo somos un par de desastres humanos que necesitan a alguien más con quien platicar?— Jimin lo miró —Me encantaría que volvieramos a ser amigos, pero no ahora. Como tú mismo dijiste, recuperar nuestra amistad no será algo fácil después de todo lo que pasó. Yo creo que, con el debido tiempo, podríamos llegar a construir algo similar a lo que teníamos antes—.

Taehyung se le quedó mirando, sin poder evitar que una risita se le escapara.

—Sigues siendo tan optimista como siempre.

—Algo tenía que aprender de Hobi— Jimin mordió su labio inferior, nervioso —Y bien, ¿qué dices?—.

Las facciones de Taehyung se suavizaron considerablemente, dedicándole una semi-sonrisa.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo. Tienes suerte de que hay algo para lo que podría necesitar tu ayuda.

La cara de Jimin se iluminó por completo.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué sucede?

—Primero que nada, ¿Sabes si a Suga le gustan los parques de diversiones?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jin, no vas a creerlo, pero todo está yendo viento en popa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, puede que regresemos antes de lo planeado.

—Que bien.

—¿Podrías lucir un poco más emocionado? Pensé que te urgía regresar lo antes posible.

—Perdón. Wow, que emoción Hobi. Tres hurras por nosotros.

Hoseok soltó un suspiro, viendo como su amigo mantenía su vista fija en su celular. Sabía muy bien porqué su humor estaba tan por debajo de lo normal. Finalmente se había animado a mandarle un mensaje a Namjoon, sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del castaño. Por lo que había alcanzado a ver, ni siquiera le había llegado aún el mensaje, aunque Jin no parecía reparar en eso, demasiado deprimido ante la falta de respuesta.

—Oh, vamos Jinnie, no te desanimes por eso.

—¿Cómo no desanimarme por eso? Esto no es más que otra prueba de que Namjoon me odia y no quiere volver a saber nada de mí.

—No creo que sea el caso, tal vez no ha tenido tiempo de revisar sus mensajes, o le robaron el celular, o su perrito se murió y necesita un poco de espacio para poder procesar su pérdida.

Jin lo miró incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cuántos creía Hobi que tenía?¿6?

—Él no tiene perro. Me odia.

Hoseok suspiró y fue hacia su amigo para poder abrazarlo, en vista de que estaba a nada de derrumbarse.

—Él no te odia, Jin. Recordemos que Namjoon es incapaz de odiar a alguien, mucho menos a ti— limpió una lágrima que logró escapársele al mayor —Él te adora a morir, Jinnie. Piensa en todas las cosas que ha hecho por ti hasta ahora. Probablemente solo está algo confundido y triste, pero estoy seguro de que solo necesitan hablarlo para arreglar las cosas, Joonie entenderá si le hablas con honestidad— apuntó a la pantalla —y fijate en esto, ni siquiera le han llegado los mensajes. Estoy seguro de que pasó algo, no creo que te esté evitando—.

—Pero yo quiero hablar con él ahorita, no puedo soportar otro día sin saber cómo está.

—Namjoon no siempre va a estar disponible para ti, Jin. También tiene problemas propios con los cuales lidiar— suspiró —Además, yo considero que esta clase de cosas se deben conversar en personas. Espero de todo corazón que no creyeras que ibas a poder arreglar todo por mensaje— el silencio del mayor fue la única confirmación que necesitó —Él ya esperó todo el tiempo que necesitaste, yo creo que ahora es tu turno de hacerlo—.

—¿A qué te refieres con que me esperó?

Hoseok se maldijo internamente. Había dicho algo innecesario sin querer.

—No me corresponde a mi decirte eso, así que simplemente diré que, si de verdad lo quieres, Jinnie, podrás darle el espacio que necesita para resolver lo que sea que le esté molestando y que provoca que no atienda tus mensajes.

Jin lo observó fijamente por un largo rato, mientras todos los engranajes en su mente comenzaban a moverse. Algo pareció finalmente tomar forma en todo aquel embrollo que eran sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y abriera los ojos. Miró el suelo nervioso.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. Es un don natural: estar siempre en lo correcto.

—Tampoco exageres.

Hoseok rió y finalmente soltó a su amigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Considerablemente mejor, gracias— frotó su hombro —Me pone algo ansioso que no me responda porque me hace recordar todos mis antiguos fallos en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, pero debo mantener en mente que Namjoon no es como nadie con quien haya salido antes—.

—¡Exacto! ¡Él es diferente! Te puedo garantizar al 100% que esta vez sí va a funcionar.

—No nos emocionemos, nada es definitivo aún. Puede que él solo quiera ser mi amigo.

Hoseok decidió que era momento de que se quedara en silencio. Jin se equivocaba, cualquier que viera como Namjoon miraba al ex profesor se daría cuenta de ello. El castaño parecía una colegiala enamorada cada vez que el mayor estaba cerca.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes.

—Como quisiera que existiera una manera de saberlo sin tener que hacerlo.

Y la había. Pero Hoseok nunca había sido la clase de persona que disfrutara de hacerle la vida más fácil a los demás. Sin esfuerzo la gente se volvía floja, si Jin no se esforzaba ni siquiera en tratar de cortejar a Namjoon, confiado en que ya tenía sentimientos por él, entonces jamás pondría ni un poco de empeño en su relación, lo que ocasionaría una inevitable ruptura, conociendo al menor. Hoseok no quería eso, más aún cuando era evidente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—La vida nunca es fácil, eso deberías saberlo ya.

—Supongo, pero de acuerdo, haré el intento.

—Esa es la actitud que quería ver.

Hoseok le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro haciendo que el otro riera.

—Entonces, ¿Qué decías de tu proyecto?

—Ahora sí me pones atención.

—Perdón.

El menor le sacó la lengua.

—Era broma. Lo que te estaba diciendo es que todo está yendo de maravilla y puede que nos vayamos pronto.

—¿Y eso? ¿Tan rápido recolectaste la información que necesitabas?

—Algo por el estilo— se recostó en la cama —Resulta que, si bien la empresa no pudo recuperar las entrevistas como tal, sí logró encontrar la lista de personas con las que hablé la primera vez. Me puse en contacto con ellas y, hasta el momento, todas han querido hablar conmigo otra vez— le sonrió —De hecho, hacerlas una vez más me ayudó a darme cuenta de algunos errores que contenía mi cuestionario anterior y lo mejoré. Puedo decir que incluso obtuve más información que la última vez —.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

—Pues claro, mientras más rápido acabe más pronto te vas a poder comer a besos a Namjoon.

Jin le dio un fuerte almohadazo haciendo que el otro se quejara.

—No es sólo por eso, te veías muy cansado los primeros días, por lo que me alegra saber que ya no te vas a tener que seguir desgastándote tanto.

—Lo dices como si no me gustara mi trabajo.

—No se trata de eso. Por más que te apasione lo que haces, hay momentos en los que incluso esto puede llegar a acabar contigo. Pregúntame a mí.

Hoseok lo miró y tomó una de sus manos.

—Aw, Jinnie, ¿será posible que de verdad te estás preocupando por mí?

—Pues sí, ¿qué no fuiste tú el que dijo que quería que nos volviéramos a ser mejores amigos?— el mayor se veía algo avergonzado —Sólo estoy haciendo lo que un mejor amigo haría—.

El menor no pudo contenerse, se sentía profundamente conmovido. Sin aviso alguno se abalanzó sobre el otro, abrazandolo con fuerza.

—¡Jinnie! Está bien, acepto. Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre.

Jin rió y acarició su cabello levemente.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Jimin se pondría celoso si te escuchara.

—Va a tener que aprender a compartirme, eres demasiado adorable como para limitarme solo a él.

—Por favor, jamás vuelvas a llamarme adorable. Es raro, se supone que soy mayor que tú.

—Señor, sí señor— gritó Hoseok como soldado haciendo que el otro rodara los ojos. El celular del menor comenzó a sonar —¡Oh! Justo la llamada que esperaba, debe ser una de las personas con las que me toca hablar hoy— revisó el contacto antes de contestar.

Jin no era de los que solía husmear en teléfonos ajenos, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo al notar como las mejillas del otro se coloreaban ligeramente y sus ojos se abrían como platos al ver quién le llamaba. Cuando intentó ver el nombre, Hoseok apartó rápidamente su celular.

—Oh vamos Hobi, ¿quién es? ¿por qué esa cara de doncella enamorada?

Hoseok tragó sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Es él Jinnie.

—¿Él?— se quedó pensando por un momentos, pronto se tapó la boca —No, ¿tu chico?—.

—Sí— comentó con una sonrisa boba.

—¿¡Pues qué estás esperando!? ¡Contesta ya!

—Eso haré, ¿podrías...— no necesitó decir más, Jin se paró al instante saliendo del cuarto para darle privacidad. Hoseok sonrió —¡Gracias!—.

Miró su celular, sintiendo como los nervios se iban acumulando. No tenía idea de cuál podría ser el motivo de aquella repentina llamada, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se trataba de algo bueno. Sonrió y sin perder un segundo más contestó.

—¿Hola?


	26. Capítulo XXV

No era usual para el profesor estar tan distraído durante clase. Siempre tuvo la estricta política de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tema que estuviera impartiendo durante sus horas de trabajo, era simplemente justo. Si le exigía a sus alumnos que dieran lo mejor de ellos, lo natural es que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por compensar su desempeño con conocimiento.

No distraerse implicaba, por supuesto, no usar su celular a menos que se tratara de una emergencia, no desviar su mirada del grupo ni de sus diapositivas, así como asegurarse que, cuando hubiera mucho ruido fuera del salón, la atención de sus alumnos no se dispersara demasiado. Estaban cerca de una clase de música que se daba en el mismo horario que la suya, por lo que Taehyung siempre tenía que estar listo para regañar a uno que otro distraído que lograba ver entre sus alumnos.

Aquel día, o más bien, últimamente, le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse al tanto de sus clases. Al inicio, fue únicamente por lo agobiado que se sentía al tener el doble de trabajo. No es que no pudiera con ello, sino que se consideraba una persona es exceso perfeccionista, por lo que procuraba planear hasta el último detalle de sus clases para que todo estuviera en orden y fuera perfecto. Usualmente, preparar una clase le tomaría una cantidad considerable de tiempo, preparar dos estaba provocando que tuviera que sacrificar horas de sueño con tal de que todo quedara con la calidad que él deseaba. Claro que ésta terminaba viéndose afectada por su mal humor y deseos de ir a casa a dormir.

Ese ya no era un problema, logró adaptarse y volverse un poco más resistente gracias a cierta persona que simplemente hacía que Taehyung quisiera esforzarse cada día más. Era justo por ese individuo que el profesor se encontraba tan inquieto aquel día. No dejaba de ver su celular esperando con ansias que le llegara algún mensaje de él.

—El Romanticismo, fue entonces, un movimiento que surgió en el siglo XX en Alemania para después expandirse a…

—Siglo XVIII

El profesor finalmente apartó la mirada del dispositivo que, hasta ese momento, había captado su atención, escaneando el salón para buscar a la chica que había alzado la voz a mitad de su explicación.

—¿Disculpa?

La chica en cuestión pareció ponerse nerviosa, jugando con las mangas de sus blusa.

—Usted dijo siglo XX, pero en la diapositiva dice que fue a finales del siglo XVIII e inicios del XIX.

Taehyung parpadeó y miró su trabajo. En efecto, eso decía, y aunque no lo hiciera, no podía creer que hubiera confundido una fecha tan relevante (al menos para él) como esa. Necesitaba enfocarse.

—Una disculpa, tienes razón. Fue a finales del XVIII y principios del XIX— decidió que no pensaba poner en riesgo su carrera por algo tan absurdo como esperar un mensaje de Suga, si el joven quería entrar en contacto con él tendría que esperar hasta que acabara la clase —Como les decía, este movimiento surge en Europa, principalmente Alemania y Reino Unido, en oposición a otras corrientes que existían en la época, tales como el Neoclasicismo y la Ilustración, las cuales restaban relevancia a proyectar sentimientos en obras de toda índole—.

Su mayor error fue no apagar su celular ni ponerlo en modo vibrador. En cuanto lo escuchó sonar, indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje, se lanzó sobre éste como si de un buitre se tratase, dejando a la mitad su explicación, contrario a la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás. Varios jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante su repentina acción, haciendo que se sintiera ligeramente culpable.

—Regalenme unos minutos, por favor. Será rápido— abrió la aplicación, verificando, con gran satisfacción, que se trataba de la persona en la que había estado pensando. Trató de disimular una sonrisa boba que comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

_Taehyung, hey_

_Se que habíamos quedado en vernos hoy en la noche, pero mi jefe necesita que vaya hoy al trabajo, así que no se va a poder. _

_En serio perdón, otro día te lo compenso. (9:00 a.m.) _

El chico se sintió algo desanimado por ello, había estado esperando con ansias aquel día debido a que tenía algo importante que decirle al rubio. Ahora, sin embargo, iba a tener que esperar hasta que el mayor volviera a tener un día libre. No creía aguantar demasiado tiempo.

—Bien, como les decía, se trató de una corriente que buscaba romper con un conjunto de reglas estereotipadas para así poder sentir y concebir a la naturaleza, la vida y al ser humano de una manera totalmente diferente. Volviendoles los protagonistas de muchas de estas obras— un plan comenzó a formularse en la cabeza del profesor, podía aprovechar aquel día para planear mejor las cosas. Taehyung siempre había sido la clase de persona que le daba mucha importancia a los detalles, por lo que, cuando hacía algo, siempre se aseguraba de que fuera especial —La manera en que se manifestó de país a país varió, e incluso dentro de éstos hubo varias vertientes y matices entre regiones que lo diferenciaban bastante, sin embargo, la esencia fue siempre la misma— Ya tenía una imagen clara de lo que quería hacer, iba a tener que pedir algunos favores y hablar con personas con las que preferiría no hacerlo, pero lo haría —la cual era...— tenía que empezar cuanto antes —Nos vemos la siguiente clase—.

La reacción fue instantánea. Todos miraban al peligrisáceo profundamente confundidos por su extraña actitud. Uno de ellos, quien se encontraba sentado al fondo y tenía el rostro considerablemente pálido, alzó la mano.

—¿H-hay tarea?

—No. Luego terminamos el tema.

—P-pero usted dijo que iba a venir en el examen, que de hecho muchas de las preguntas tenían que ver con esto, y el examen es el Jueves.

Taehyung suspiró, frustrado, y con ganas irse. No tenía tiempo para eso.

—Ah, sí, el examen. Se cancela, quedan todos excentados— guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando por completo lo terriblemente perplejos que lucían todos sus estudiantes —Me tengo que ir, los veo la siguiente clase. Adiós— salió apresuradamente del salón, yendo hacia el primer destino que tenía en mente. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando recordó algo, rápidamente volvió a ingresar al salón mirando a todos con seriedad —Tienen absolutamente prohibido mencionarle a alguien sobre el examen. Si me entero que algún estudiante o profesor sabe sobre la cancelación del examen, están todos reprobados, ¿entendido?—.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, más las miradas de absoluto terror que tenían fue suficiente para él. Volvió a salir, ahora sí partiendo hacia la cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la universidad. La primer persona con la que tenía que hablar era Namjoon.

A mitad de su travesía, Taehyung se detuvo repentinamente, cayendo en cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo. ¿No sería demasiado? Después de todo, siempre se ha caracterizado por actuar impulsivamente, sin pensar dos veces lo que hacía. Miró su celular y negó. Sin importar cuántas vueltas le diera, se sentía como lo correcto, tenía que seguir con su plan. Se puso en marcha nuevamente.

No esperaba mucho al ingresar a aquella cafetería, menos el encontrarse al joven que buscaba en una de las mesas del lugar con varios papeles frente a él mientras parecía hacer cuentas mentales. Por sus ojos rojos e hinchados, además de los ligeros sollozos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, Taehyung asumió que estuvo llorando, iba a llorar ó estaba llorando. Se acercó lentamente hacia el mayor, poniendo una mano en su hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Joonie?

El castaño rápidamente escondió todos los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa, volteando hacia Taehyung con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tae… hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Te estaba buscando. ¿Estás bien? ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Namjoon abrió los ojos y trató de reír de manera natural.

—No sé de qué hablas— la voz se le quebró ligeramente al decir eso —Debe ser por el polen, me da alergia—.

Taehyung miró alrededor. La cantidad de plantas que había dentro del lugar era la misma que de clientes: 0. Y aún si hubiera, no estaban en primavera o en alguna época del año donde hubiera polen en el aire, por lo que era evidente que el castaño mentía. El profesor trató de mirar disimuladamente lo que el otro joven tenía en las manos, alcanzaba a ver números, más en concreto, grandes cantidades de dinero. Para alguien con la situación económica del profesor, pagar ese dinero no era nada, pero sabía que Namjoon tendría gran dificultad reuniendo siquiera la mitad de eso. Podía entender porqué se veía tan desesperado.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Disculpa?

—Con el dinero, y por favor no me digas que no lo necesitas. Se reconocer una deuda cuando la veo— Namjoon suspiró guardando los documentos en su mochila —Dime cuánto es y yo lo pago. No tienes que regresarmelo—.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?— Taehyung se frotó la barbilla. Bueno, no es como si le hubiera dado muchos motivos al otro para que confiara en él. Namjoon probablemente estaría pensando que solo quería aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad para después cobrarselo con todo e intereses —Juro que no te voy a cobrar nada, lo hago porque eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así. Realmente no se me dificulta pagar esa cantidad, así que...—.

—Ese es el problema— Taehyung lo miró, extrañado —Yo sé que tú no tendrías problema alguno. Incluso sé que serías capaz de sacarlo justo ahora de tu cartera, y aprecio mucho el sentimiento, pero este es _mi_ problema. No voy a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, me regale dinero que no me he ganado—.

—No seas así, Joonie. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños muy adelantado.

—Nada de lo que digas va a hacer que cambie de parecer— ni siquiera le hablaba de esto a Suga y apenas había aceptado la ayuda de Jungkook en su momento, no pensaba dejar que alguien más supiera al respecto, en especial Taehyung. El mayor suspiró levemente mientras sentía como el estrés volvía a abrumarlo. Tal vez si conseguía otro trabajo, uno en el turno nocturno, podría juntar el dinero necesario. Era consciente de que tendría que dejar de comer como era debido por un tiempo, pero no le importaba. Estaba desesperado. El atún era más que suficiente para llenar su estómago.

—Hagamos un trato entonces, después de todo, el motivo por el que vine aquí era pedirte un favor.

Namjoon suspiró con pesadez.

—Taehyung, no estoy en el humor para tus juegos.

—Si haces esto por mi te pagaré 25,000

Fue un breve momento en el que el barista pudo sentir como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al escuchar como el otro le ofrecía tal cantidad de dinero como si nada. Tardó un rato de componerse.

—¡¿25,000?! ¡¿Qué clase de favor quieres que haga?!

—Tranquilo, no eres mi tipo— Taehyung comenzó a explicarle su plan detalladamente con toda la paciencia del mundo. Cuando terminó de hablar, Namjoon todavía lo miraba como si estuviera loco —¿25 solo por eso? Taehyung, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?—.

—A mí me parece más que justo, después de todo no es precisamente sencillo lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Namjoon suspiró frotando su cara. En realidad, la petición en sí era bastante sencilla, la cuestión aquí era que no quería hacerla por lo que implicaba. Sin embargo, por 25,000…

El barista dejó todo su orgullo a un lado y miró a Taehyung a los ojos. El otro, al percatarse de que el castaño había llegado a una decisión, sonrió.

—¿Tenemos un trato entonces?

—Puedes apostarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era raro en una ciudad como aquella que hubiera momentos pacíficos. Siempre había carros yendo en todas direcciones y personas murmurando, haciendo que el ambiente fuera extremadamente ajetreado, incluso a altas horas de la noche.

Sin embargo, aquel día, lo inconcebible pasó. Salvo por uno que otro transeúnte rondando por el lugar, la ciudad se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Nadie sabía a qué se debía aquel extraño fenómeno, simplemente se tomó la decisión colectiva de no salir aquel día.

Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Jin, quien, al contrario de todos los demás, se dio cuenta que era el momento idóneo para salir sin tener que cuidarse de ser arrastrado por una ola humana y acabar en alguna zona que desconociera. Era el día perfecto para salir y poder ver todo con mayor atención. Con aquel plan en mente fue que comenzó a cambiarse, pensando en todos los lugares a los que quería ir, en los que ya había estado antes, pero que no logró apreciar tanto como le hubiera gustado ó aquellos lugares de los que Hobi le había contado y que no había tenido la oportunidad de ir por lo lejos que estaban y el tráfico que siempre había en las calles.

Una vez listo, decidió recostarse un momento en la cama para organizar su día. Tenía que decidir a dónde iría para llevar la cantidad suficiente de dinero. Traía su tarjeta, pero el joven siempre había sido de los que prefieren pagar todo en efectivo. Aunque era un miedo absurdo, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que alguien llegara a clonar su tarjeta de crédito. Si algo como aquello llegaba a pasar, sus padres iban a asesinarlo. No importaba que fuera ya un joven adulto, todavía llevaban un control estricto de todos sus gastos. Ya ni siquiera gastaba el dinero que le daban de vez en cuando, no entendía porqué eran tan obsesivos con el tema.

Alguna vez tuvo una discusión al respecto con su madre y lo más que pudo decirle (antes de que comenzara a gritar) fue que no querían que despilfarrara su dinero. Según ella, como estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo se le diera al instante, lo más seguro es que no supiera el valor del dinero. Lo que era ridículo, pero el joven no tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Puede que en algún momento de su vida fuese un niño mimado que no entendía lo que costaban las cosas que pedía, pero ya era un adulto. Comenzar a trabajar y ganar su propio dinero, sobre todo con el pobre salario de profesor universitario, le había enseñado que no podía ir por la vida despilfarrando como si nada. Jin se había vuelto una persona realmente ahorradora, en comparación a muchos otros que conocía, quienes gastaban a más no poder aún si no tenían el dinero para ello. De vez en cuando se permitía uno que otro capricho, pero hasta ahí.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta cómo sus acciones, durante su estancia en Estados Unidos, contradecían por completo su anterior estilo de vida. No se había medido con las compras, simplemente existía algo en el aire de aquel país que lo forzaba a querer siempre comprar más y más aunque no lo necesitara realmente. En su defensa, muchas de esas cosas ni siquiera eran para él.

Otra cosa que había impulsado su consumismo aquellos días era que no podía evitar adquirir cosas que le recordaran a Namjoon o que estaba seguro que podrían gustarle. Al inicio, su única intención era que, al regresar, pudiera darselas como regalo al menor, deseando de todo corazón que le dedicara aquella sonrisa cautivadora que siempre hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Conforme la cantidad de presentes fueron aumentando, Jin se dio cuenta que se trataba más de una forma de obtener placer. No sexual, sino emocional. Tener todos aquellos objetos con la esencia de Namjoon le hacían sentir como si un pequeño pedazo del joven estuviera con él. En ciertas ocasiones, y si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía imaginar que el otro de verdad se encontraba ahí.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente comenzar a divagar en todos los posibles escenarios que pudieron haber sucedido si el otro lo hubiera acompañado en su viaje. La lista de lugares a los que quería ir aquel día quedó por completo olvidada. El extraño virus que aquel día que pareció contagiar a todos con pereza, logró alcanzarlo, haciendo que optara por mejor quedarse dentro, en la soledad de sus pensamientos. Jin pronto se vio arrullado por una nana inexistente, la cual lo sumió en un profundo y dulce sueño. La paz de la ciudad llegó a invadir el cuarto del hotel siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por las leves respiraciones del joven.

Algunas horas pasaron y el lugar permaneció en aquel estado de completa serenidad. Comenzaba a haber un mayor tumulto en las calles, pero Jin permaneció ajeno a ello. Era de sueño pesado.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente, de par en par, con el fuerte retumbar de todos los objetos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada. Ahí, de pie con una amplia sonrisa, se encontraba Hoseok, quien buscaba a Jin por todo el lugar.

—¡Amor mío, ya llegué!

Su vista se posó en la cama, donde el mayor yacía tranquilamente sin haberse inmutado por el estruendo que el otro hizo al llegar. Hoseok abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca. Oh, estaba durmiendo.

Con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta de la entrada, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso. Dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama del chico mientras lo analizaba con cuidado. Nunca se había percatado de aquello, pero Jin tenía facciones muy bonitas. Debido a que en todo momento llevaba una expresión de muerte en el rostro, muchas de éstas pasaban desapercibidas, pero ahora que dormía y todo en él estaba relajado, era mucho más fácil apreciarlas. Hoseok sonrió con ternura. Jin era bastante lindo cuando dormía, ojala siempre se viera así.

Tomó una de las almohadas que se encontraban cerca, aún con una expresión suave en el rostro. Pronto formó una sonrisa maliciosa, subiendo el suave objeto al aire solo para bajarlo con considerable fuerza, golpeando al ex-profesor.

—¡Despierta, bella durmiente!— dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la cama, sacudiendo al mayor para que despertara.

El otro no tardó en responder al trato tan brusco que estaba recibiendo. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró momentáneamente desorientado. En cuanto vio a Hoseok, soltó un fuerte suspiro exasperado.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Hoseok? Estaba durmiendo.

—Me di cuenta, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte— Jin no dijo nada más, esperando a que el otro continuara con lo que sea que quería decir. Hoseok lo miraba con una sonrisita —¿Qué crees que pasó hoy? ¿Qué crees que pasó hoy?—.

Era evidente que no iba a continuar hasta que preguntara. Jin, al inicio, se resistió a hacerlo, sintiéndose demasiado fastidiado con el menor por haberlo despertado de aquella manera. Pudo sentir como la insistencia del otro le irritaba más.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Acabé— Hoseok prácticamente cantó aquello con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que era humanamente posible. Era algo perturbadora, si era honesto.

—¿Acabaste… qué?

—¿Pues qué más, bobo? Mi trabajo— comentó mientras se incorporaba en la cama —La empresa finalmente logró restaurar mi trabajo casi en su totalidad. Lo que no pudieron recuperar fue justo lo que estuve haciendo los últimos días, así que ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba— lo miró con un particular brillo en los ojos —Creo que sabes lo que eso significa—.

Jin por supuesto sabía. Había esperado con tantas ansias el día en que Hoseok le dijera aquellas palabras, que comenzaba a pensar que no se trataba más que de un cruel sueño hermoso. Estuvo demasiado tentado a pellizcarse solo para asegurarse de que era real, pero pronto recordó la sensación de la almohada cuando el menor lo golpeó con ella y todos los manotazos que habían venido posteriormente. Era real. Jin los había sentido. Sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de su amigo se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Nos vamos de regreso a casa!— ambos chicos gritaron al unísono, riendose después ante la extraña coincidencia. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras que sentían la mayor alegría que habían experimentado en días. No es que no disfrutaran de la compañía del otro, pero anhelaban, en la misma medida, regresar a su país de origen. Después de un rato, Hoseok se apartó para ver mejor a su amigo, quien tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Lo miró preocupado.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Lo siento, me ganó la emoción— admitió el mayor con cierta pena.

—Está bien, se cuanto has estado esperando esto— limpió una de sus lágrimas —Sacalo todo, yo estaré aquí para darte todos los abrazos que quieras—.

Jin soltó una risita y negó.

—Por ahora, paso— mordió ligeramente su labio inferior —¿Cuando nos regresamos exactamente?—.

—Hoy en la noche.

—¿¡Qué!?

—En cuanto supe que ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, entré a la pagina y compré los boletos. Por suerte, había vuelos disponibles para hoy.

—¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Hay que ponernos a empacar ya.

El plan original de Hoseok era ir a comer algo antes de hacer las maletas, pero, basándose en la determinación del otro, se dio cuenta de que nada en este mundo iba a poder disuadirlo, aún si eso significaba sacrificar la comida. Hoseok estaba acostumbrado a ir con prisas y comer a deshoras, por lo que aquello no le afectaba particularmente. Terminó accediendo a empacar sus cosas cuanto antes.

Jin se movía por todo el lugar, recogiendo y guardando cosas como si estuviera poseído por una malévola fuerza de limpieza. Al menor le parecía sumamente adorable lo emocionado que se veía. Él mismo ya se encontraba recogiendo todas sus cosas con gran velocidad.

—¿Qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos allá?— vociferó el mayor sin ver al otro. Tan solo quería romper el extraño silencio que se había hecho entre los dos, así como disimular todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Hoseok se quedó meditando.

—Probablemente dormir y tomar una ducha. Luego saldré a comer por ahí, no tienes idea de cuánto extraño la comida de allá.

Jin sonrió con melancolía.

—Sí, no hay nada como la comida de casa. La comida de aquí no está mal, pero creo que comienzo a hartarme un poco.

—Y que lo digas— suspiró mientras se estiraba, cerrando su maleta al haber terminado —Después de comer tal vez vaya a visitar a Jimin—.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ya pasé el tiempo suficiente lejos de él como para llegar a extrañarlo. No me ha hablado desde que me fui, así que estoy algo preocupado. Quiero asegurarme de que siga vivo— se quedó con un gesto pensativo —Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que mejor dejo eso para el final. No sé porque tengo la terrible impresión de que va a tener malas noticias y quiero disfrutar de mi paz mental todo lo posible—.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

Hoseok sonrió bobamente.

—Pues… por fin logré que ya-sabes-quién me dijera dónde trabaja, así que planeo hacerle una vista y ver que pasa.

Jin soltó una carcajada y levantó un dedo a manera de aprobación.

—Te deseo toda la suerte entonces, puedo ver que tienes una agenda bastante apretada.

—¿Tú qué planeas hacer?

—Pues— Jin sostenía una de las millones de camisas que había comprado para Namjoon —Quisiera ser igual de paciente que tú, pero no puedo. Lo primero que haré al llegar será ir directo a la cafetería para hablar con Namjoon—.

—Directo al grano, bien.

—Hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar con él, mientras antes mejor. Además, deseo que sea la primer persona que se entere de mi llegada.

—Mucha suerte, Jinnie. Estoy seguro de que todo va a resultar de maravilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jungkook realmente no tenía apetito, pero sabía que, si no ingería al menos una rosquilla, Jackson no iba a dejarle en paz, recordándole lo importante que era comer tres veces al día y todo eso. No es que fuera algo usual en él saltarse la hora de la comida, el joven abogado era alguien de muy buen diente, sin embargo, el no poder dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, le quitaba el apetito y hasta la energía. En aquel instante, no era más que un cuerpo andante, motivado solo por el peso de sus responsabilidades y las consecuencias que pronto traería la decisión que había tomado. Si tan solo pudiera entrar en contacto con Jimin...

Portando una bolsa de papel, en la que llevaba un sándwich (del cual solo comería la mitad) y una lata de refresco, regresó a su oficina a paso lento. Tenía una carga tremenda de trabajo debido a la cantidad de días que tomó de vacaciones, lo que hacía aquella situación más pesada. Pudo sentir cómo su estómago se retorcía cuando pudo divisar el edificio a la distancia, acercándose con cada paso que daba.

Pronto se encontró ingresando en el despacho, siendo recibido por una corriente de aire proveniente del aire acondicionado que tenían instalado en recepción. Casi al instante hizo contacto visual con su recepcionista, quien parecía haberlo estado esperando. Jackson abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jungkook rápidamente lo interrumpió.

—¿Tienes todos los documentos que te pedí?

El joven se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, tratando de recordar de lo que le estaba hablando. Algo hizo clic en su mente y comenzó a depositar varias carpetas sobre la mesa. Jungkook se acercó para examinarlas mejor.

—Aquí estan, dirección me pidió que se los regresara a más tardar hoy a las 4:00.

—Perfecto— tenía suficiente tiempo para tomar nota de todo lo importante. Se trataba de varios casos que Jungkook había aceptado llevar días antes de su pequeña crisis, eran bastantes y tenía muy poco tiempo para desarrollar una estrategia, pero confiaba en sus habilidades.

—Uh, jefe, por cierto…

—Cancela todas mis citas del día y no me pases llamadas a menos que sean de ya-sabes-quién— Jackson lo miró, claramente sin entender a quién se refería. Jungkook suspiró, agotado —Jimin, solo tomare llamadas de Jimin—.

El secretario asintió tomando nota de eso.

—Bien, pero jefe, hay algo que debo decirle antes.

—Probablemente venga uno de mis clientes hoy, si es el caso no le dejes pasar. Agende su cita para otro día, sí se pone violenta siéntete con la libertad de llamar a seguridad.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, acerca de lo que le quería decir...

Jungkook tomó los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa, retirándose hacia su oficina. No estaba ignorando a propósito al otro chico, tan solo estaba demasiado enfocado en todas las cosas que tenía que resolver aquel día para que todo fluyera como quería.

Jackson suspiró mientras lo miraba irse. Quedaba en su consciencia que, al menos, lo había intentado.

En el corto camino que tenía que recorrer de la entrada a su oficina, Jungkook fue leyendo cada uno de los documentos, comenzando a recordar porqué los había aceptado. Uno de divorcio, dos de pensiones alimenticia y, por último, un juicio sucesorio. Todos, en particular aquél último, habían llamado su atención. Los temas familiares siempre habían sido su fuerte después de todo. Al inicio de su carrera profesional los evitaba a toda costa, ya que le rompía el corazón tener que lidiar con los afectados de esta clase de problemas, que, en su gran mayoría, solían ser niños. Con el paso del tiempo, logró volverse un poco más frío, lo que hacía todo más fácil. Mientras más rápido resolviera el problema, mejor.

Pudo sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a pesar de estar caminando. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes. Rápidamente se dio una ligera cachetada para mantenerse despierto, no podía permitir que su reciente insomnio le dificultara el trabajo. Ya se había comprometido con esas personas, no podía abandonarlas a mitad del camino.

Sintiéndose un poco más espabilado, abrió la puerta de su oficina, decidido a ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes. La poca energía que había logrado recuperar se esfumó en cuanto vio que Taehyung se encontraba junto a su escritorio, husmeando en algunos de sus cajones, así como en varias de las cajas que aún se encontraban dispersas por el lugar. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de su ex. Aunque había dejado muy en claro que no quería volver a saber nada de él, no lo demostraba. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para tomarse la molestia de hacer que su cara expresara la confusión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, además de que tenía una idea de porqué el otro joven se encontraba ahí aquel día.

Jungkook, en lo personal, no tenía nada en contra de Taehyung. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que quería arreglar las cosas con él para compensarle todos los males que le había hecho durante su relación, no obstante, el profesor lo detestaba hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, lo que, honestamente, era comprensible. Si estaba ahí es porque venía a desquitarse con él, o a pedirle un favor. Tal vez los dos, nunca se podía estar seguro. Jungkook no creía ser capaz de lidiar con el otro, más a sabiendas de todo el abuso verbal que seguro le esperaba en cuanto el mayor se enterara de que ya se encontraba ahí. Quería terminar con eso lo antes posible.

El abogado aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del peligrisáceo. Cualquier otra persona, al ser descubierta metiendo su nariz en lugares que no le concierne, habría entrado en pánico, sin embargo, Taehyung, al ser Taehyung, lo que demostró fue un profundo fastidio al haber sido interrumpido. Jungkook pudo sentir como lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—Dios, Jungkook. ¿Te atropellaron cuando venías hacia acá o por qué te ves así?

El joven abogado le sonrió cortésmente.

—Hola Taehyung, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Gracias, pero en serio ¿Qué te pasó? Si no fuera porque te conozco, te habría confundido con alguna clase de criminal. Te ves terrible— apuntó alrededor —Sin mencionar el estado en que tienes tu oficina, no puedo creer que aún no consigas un lugar dónde quedarte. Está hecho un chiquero. Dime por favor que, cuando atiendes a tus clientes, los llevas a otro lado—.

Jungkook inhaló y exhaló, una y otra vez, intentando mantener la calma. Se lo merecía, cada uno de aquellos comentarios eran bien merecidos y lo sabía. Aun así deseaba, de todo corazón, que la razón por la que Taehyung estuviera ahí no fuera solo para regañarlo por todas las cosas que estaba haciendo mal en su vida. De verdad tenía un don para aparecerse en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Últimamente he estado algo cargado de trabajo, así que, lamentablemente, he estado descuidando algunas otras cosas. Puedo garantizarte que, en cuanto tenga tiempo, procuraré arreglar todo lo relacionado a mi vida personal.

—No que quedé mucho que arreglar, si somos honestos— Jungkook apretó sus puños y asintió —Cómo sea, el otro día Jimin fue a verme—.

Aquel comentario llegó como una bendición del cielo para el joven abogado. Tan solo la mención del bailarín logró que su mal humor se esfumara y pudiera relajarse.

—¿Ah, sí? Pensé que estaba enojado contigo por todo lo que pasó.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, también creí que yo estaba molesto con él— comentó mientras se estiraba —Pero fue a mi casa para pedirme que volvieramos a ser amigos o algo por el estilo. No tenía a nadie con quien platicar y, ciertamente, yo le hice la propuesta de restaurar nuestra amistad hace un tiempo, así que...—.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Que el trato seguía en pie, supongo que nunca puedo decir que no cuando se trata de Jimin— miró el suelo mientra una sonrisa, muy leve, se le escapaba sin su consentimiento —Pensé que te interesaría saberlo—.

—Sí, en realidad sí— los ojos de Jungkook se volvieron suaves —Estoy muy contento de que no se esté aislando—.

—Lo que digas.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio al no saber qué decir. Jungkook, en algún momento, se percató de que Taehyung había posado su vista en un bulto de ropa que se encontraba en una esquina y abría su boca para hacer un comentario respecto a eso. El menor rápidamente actuó.

—¿Cómo está la familia?

Era una pregunta estúpida, sumamente estúpida. Jungkook nunca se había interesado lo suficiente como para indagar a fondo la situación familiar del otro, pero no era necesario para saber que era un tema complicado. El rostro del profesor le indicaba que, como siempre, se había equivocado.

—Igual que siempre.

—Dejame adivinar, ocupados y desaparecidos— fue un chiste de muy mal gusto, un vano intento del menor por tratar de aligerar el ambiente que, por su idiotez, se había vuelto tenso.

No obtuvo respuesta del otro por unos minutos, lo que le puso ligeramente nervioso. Taehyung soltó una carcajada con algo de amargura.

—Es algo triste que hasta tú, que jamás pusiste atención cuando te hablaba de ellos, se percate de eso.

—Sí te escuchaba cuando me hablabas al respecto, solo que nunca sabía qué decir y por eso me quedaba callado.

—Por favor, si vas a mentir, al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo bien. Eres abogado, apuesto que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso— Taehyung se cruzó de brazos —Te conozco Jeon. Digo, al menos yo hice el esfuerzo por hacerlo, y se cuando me estabas escuchando y cuando estabas deseando que fuera Jimin—.

—Yo…

—Desde un inicio lo supe. Que no me querías, quiero decir— suspiró —Pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, pensé que con el tiempo podrías dejar atrás a Jimin, creo que fui un iluso por pensar así. De verdad te tiene enganchado.

—Sobre eso….

—Ya no importa, no vine a hablar de eso— lo examinó con la mirada —Si soy honesto, de todos los lugares en los que me gustaría estar, este es el último. Por desgracia, aunque no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, necesito preguntarte algo—.

Jungkook tragó y se incorporó, tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible. Era un abogado, tenía que mantener la compostura. Taehyung ya no era su novio, y apenas podía decir que se trataba de un amigo. Al no tener otro lazo afectivo restante con el chico, no le quedaba más que tratarlo como a un potencial cliente, para que eso funcionara tenía que actuar y verse profesional.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—¿Era cierto lo que dijiste?

Rápidamente Jungkook comenzó a hacer una lista de absolutamente todas las cosas que le había dicho al mayor, categorizandolas en verdades y mentiras. Las segundas superaban en número a las primeras.

—Necesito que seas más específico.

—Dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar. Quiero saber si eso era genuino, a diferencia de nuestra relación, claro.

Jungkook sonrió. Justo una de las cosa que había dicho de corazón.

—Es verdad Taehyung, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—Perfecto. Necesito que me hagas un favor— el joven abogado se reclinó en su asiento, escuchando con atención todo lo que el profesor le explicaba. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado.

—Taehyung, no sé...

—No te atrevas, Jungkook. Tú y yo sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

—Yo no.

—Pero tus amigos sí.

Jungkook apretó los labios y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

—No creo que estés en posición de poner condiciones.

—No pido mucho.

Taehyung suspiró y lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que volvamos a ser amigos y finjamos que eso nunca pasó.

Taehyung soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, como sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba tarde, extremadamente tarde. Justo el día en que su jefe le había hecho un increíble énfasis en lo importante que era que llegara temprano, Suga había tenido el descaro de quedarse dormido. Estaba seguro de que lo iban a despedir, ya había abusado demasiado de la confianza del hombre. Si el rubio era consciente de algo, era que todos tenían sus límites y él, como siempre, se las había arreglado para llegar romperlos. Eso no lo iba a detener de al menos hacer el intento de asistir, si podía rogarle aún por otra oportunidad lo haría, había demasiadas cosas en juego y su orgullo era la menos relevante de todas. No podía perder ese trabajo, era lo único estable que le quedaba.

Corría tan rápido como le era posible, que realmente era muy poco. Apenas llevaba unos pocos kilómetros cuando sintió que comenzó a quedarse sin aliento, sin embargo, la adrenalina del momento le hacía posible ignorar que su cuerpo le estaba rogando que se tomara un descanso. Eso, claro, no lo volvía más rápido.

Hubo varias ocasiones en la que estuvo apunto de ser atropellado por varios coches y chocó con más de una persona, llegando a tumbar a una al suelo, pero Suga en ningún momento se detuvo. Lo más que llegaba a hacer era voltearse y gritar una disculpa, esperando que la otra persona no estuviera demasiado molesta. Su mente, algo paranoica, le recordó que tenía que tener más cuidado, no tanto por el bienestar de las demás personas, sino porque no sabía a qué clase de personas estaba haciendo enojar. Le tomó un rato llegar a la conclusión de que, aunque se tratara de un asesino serial, no le importaba en lo absoluto, si lo despedían no tendría nada porque vivir a fin de cuentas.

Siguió hasta que finalmente pudo divisar un cartel neón a la distancia, sintiéndose profundamente aliviado. A penas iba a entrar cuando alguien más abrió la puerta saliendo del local. Suga chocó contra el pecho de aquel individuo.

—Agh, ¿por qué no le ponen una maldita campana a esta cosa? Es como la tercera...— Suga alzó la vista, congelándose al instante —¿Taehyung?—.

El mencionado se veía igual de sorprendido de ver al otro, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y el hombro del más chaparro con la otra.

—¿Suga? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu turno empezaba más tarde.

—¿Más tarde?— el rubio sacudió su cabeza y sonrió sintiéndose genuinamente feliz de ver al otro —Eso no importa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿a qué hora llegaste?— ¿sería posible que había ido a buscarlo por haberle cancelado? el pensamiento mandó una corriente de emoción a través de su cuerpo. Ésta se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que el otro trataba de apartarlo para poder irse.

—Hace un rato. Tengo algo de prisa, así que será mejor que me vaya.

El profesor logró abrirse paso, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria. Antes de poder dar un paso más, fue detenido por el barista, quien lo tomó de una de las mangas, jalandolo. Suga no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería que el menor se fuera.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no te quedas?— odió por completo lo necesitado y vulnerable que sonó en aquel momento. Por la manera en que los ojos de Taehyung se suavizaron, cayó en cuenta de que el otro también se había percatado de ello. Miró hacia otro lado, mordiendo su labio inferior, aún así el más alto atrajo su mirada, tomándolo del mentón con delicadeza.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento, pero te veo mañana— le sonrió de manera misteriosa —Tienes absolutamente prohibido volver a cancelarme— Taehyung le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que Suga abriera los ojos como platos. Se le quedó mirando al profesor sin poder procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El chico simplemente sonrió aún más.

—Hasta mañana, vida— y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando solo al rubio, quien llevó una mano a la zona donde había sido besado. Sus mejillas comenzaron arder. Estabas feliz, pero confundido, pero feliz. Con la mirada perdida y la mano aún en la frente, entró al bar, donde Jun lo esperaba con una mirada pícara en el rostro. Lo había visto todo. Suga apretó sus labios. No, por favor.

—Wow, Blanca Nieves. ¿No habías dicho que él no era tu novio?

—Jun, ahorita no. No estoy de humor.

—Si así son ahorita que "no son nada", no quiero ni imaginarme cómo serían si fueran pareja. Ya los vi, tragandose en la barra.

—Ya te dije que solo somos amigos.

—Ajá, y por eso te dio un beso en la frente.

—No tiene nada de raro, es un gesto afectuoso entre amigos— Suga se sonrojó al recordar el beso, haciendo que Jun quisiera echarse a reír a carcajadas por la manera en que él solito se contradecía sin darse cuenta.

—¿En serio? Entonces déjame darte un beso, para reforzar nuestra amistad— Jun se abalanzó contra él, Suga forcejeo con él tratando de apartarlo de su espacio personal.

—¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos?

—Yo, ahorita mismo. Ahora deja de resistirte.

Suga lo vio sumamente asqueado.

—Jun, no.

—Entonces acepta que hay algo entre ustedes.

—¡Basta!— ambos chicos siguieron batallando uno contra el otro, sin dar señales de que alguno fuera a ceder pronto —Jung-Hong, te juro, por todo lo que es bueno en este mundo, que si no me sueltas en este mismo instante te voy a...—.

—¿A qué? ¿A golpear? Nieves, ya habíamos tenido esta discusión antes. En una pelea ¿quién de los dos tenía más probabilidad de ganar?

Suga no quería rendirse así, sin más, pero comenzaba a sentir como su fuerza flaqueaba debido al esfuerzo que hizo al correr hasta el local. Acabó rindiéndose.

—Ya, has lo que quieras.

Jun se le quedó mirando y lo soltó.

—Así que chiste— le sacó la lengua mientras se ponía a preparar una bebida. Suga rodó los ojos, iba a ponerse su uniforme cuando la voz del otro lo detuvo —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, por cierto?—.

—¿Temprano? Es tardísimo, el jefe me va a matar.

—Cariño, tu turno es a las 9:00.

—Por eso.

—Revisa tu reloj.

Suga lo miró confundido y miró su reloj. Marcaban las 7:30. Era imposible, pero... ahora que lo pensaba, al despertar de su siesta simplemente asumió que se le había hecho tarde porque estaba oscuro y no había escuchado su alarma sonar.

El maldito horario de invierno. Lo había olvidado por completo. Se derrumbó en una de las sillas frente a la barra, se había asustado por nada.

—Jun, soy un imbécil.

—Tranquilo, el primer paso es aceptarlo.

—No estás ayudando.

Jun rodó los ojos y continuó con su trabajo.

—Mira el lado positivo, ahora tenemos más tiempo para platicar.

—Que alegría— apretó sus mejillas —Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de por qué vino Taehyung?—

—Nop, solo sé que quería hablar con el jefe— eso definitivamente era extraño, ¿que podría discutir con él? —Suga, hablando en serio. Se que te molesto mucho con esto, pero ¿por qué no quieres admitir que te gusta Taehyung? Quiero decir, es más que obvio. Se ve a kilómetros de distancia—.

Suga se quedó en silencio mientras analizaba al otro joven. Era cierto que podía llegar a ser sumamente irritante y que no siempre decía las cosas que el rubio quería escuchar, pero en todo momento había sido honesto con él y lo había llamado amigo. Suga necesitaba a alguien que de verdad estuviera ahí para él y fuera menos intermitente, como Namjoon. Además, no quería saber nada del menor, seguía molesto por la manera en que lo había tratado el día anterior. No tenía con quien hablar, así que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Es más que complicado que eso. No es que no lo acepte, puede que al inicio no me haya hecho mucha gracias darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él, pero creo que finalmente hice las paces con mis sentimientos— Jun lo miraba de reojo —Pero no creo que vaya a funcionar y no quiero intentarlo—.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que no sabes cómo es. Tae tiende a ser muy… voluble y sumamente egocéntrico. Su historial romántico tampoco es el mejor, creo que basta con decir que su ex es el ex de mi ex. No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que, últimamente, todos me buscan cuando necesitan a alguien para superar a algún imbécil— Puso su cabeza contra la mesa —Ya me harté de ser el plato de segunda mesa de los demás—.

—Wow, no pense que fuera esa clase de persona— comentó el otro, genuinamente sorprendido —Quiero decir, como viene casi a diario solo para verte, pensé que de verdad le gustabas. Ahora que sé que solo quiere sexo... no sé, estoy en shock. Me sorprende que no le hayas roto la cara por intentar propasarse contigo—.

Suga mordió su labio inferior.

—En realidad... es extraño, pero nunca ha intentado hacer algo conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, por ejemplo, el otro día me invitó a su casa a dormir y no intentó absolutamente nada, y eso que dormimos en la misma cama.

—¿Qué?— Jun por poco dejó caer la botella que tenía en las manos —¿Durmieron en la misma cama… y no intentó nada? ¿Nada de nada?—.

—No. Tuvimos una conversación muy agradable, luego me me preguntó si podía abrazarme y vimos una serie. Me hizo piojito hasta que me quedé dormido. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien más, si te soy sincero.

Jun lo miraba mientras mordía una de sus uñas.

—Todo eso me suena muy extraño. Quiero decir, si esa es la técnica que utiliza para seducir a todos los pretendientes con los que no quiere nada estable, admiro su dedicación. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que le pusiera tanto empeño a una persona que solo ve como segunda opción.

Suga sabía que tenía razón, esa no era la manera de actuar de Taehyung. En el pasado fue testigo varias veces del coqueteo de Taehyung con las personas que le interesaban, y era sumamente diferente a lo que estaba haciendo con él. ¿Podría ser que en realidad ni siquiera estuviera tratando de cortejarlo? No creía que fuera el caso, después de todo, el mayor siempre lograba captar una doble intención en todo lo que el más joven hacía, quien ni siquiera se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Lo estaba confundiendo demasiado.

Coqueteaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo trataba con respeto y se tomaba el tiempo de preguntarle cosas acerca de su vida. Sugería cosas, pero jamás lo había forzado a hacer algo que no quisiera. Finalmente, siempre estaba ese extraño brillo que tenía en los ojos cada vez que se miraban… el rubio no estaba seguro de qué era lo que el otro quería de él.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

Hoseok se consideraba una persona sumamente organizada. No importaba que tan cansado estuviera mental o físicamente, si el lugar en el que se encontraba tenía una mínima señal de suciedad, el joven se pararía a limpiarlo. Había momentos en los que agradecía aquel aspecto de su personalidad, ya que aquello implicaba que su entorno siempre se encontraba en orden. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, aquel aspecto de su personal podía llegar a fastidiarle, como en ese momento.

Hoseok no paraba de bostezar, puesto que el cambio de horario le estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría. Uno pensaría que, por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que viajar entre países, tendría la capacidad de no sufrir por el _jet lag_, más el joven era la prueba viviente que nadie se salvaba de eso. Apenas llegó a su hogar del aeropuerto, notó que, si bien el lugar se encontraba como lo dejó, estaba completamente empolvado. A pesar de su estado físico, no pudo evitar dejar sus maletas en su cuarto para luego tomar un plumero y comenzar a limpiar el apartamento.

Una simple desempolvada pronto pasó a una limpieza profunda, ya no le gustaba la manera en que los sillones estaban colocados y mucho menos cómo estaba organizada la despensa. Su apartamento requería de una completa transformación o el chico no iba a poder sentirse tranquilo. Su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos que lo dejara por la paz y durmiera unos cuanto minutos por lo menos, no obstante, su mente, traicionera como siempre, le convenció que no podría estar en paz hasta que aseara.

Así fue como Hoseok pasó las primeras horas en su hogar tras haber vuelto. Al estar tan enfrascado en su tarea, no tomó nota de la manera en que el Sol comenzaba a descender, haciéndose tarde. El chico pudo haber continuado hasta la madrugada, pero otra necesidad básica comenzaba a demandar ser atendida y es que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Suspiró y se apartó para contemplar su obra, al menos había logrado limpiar el baño. El resto de la casa también ya estaba limpia y los cuartos que faltaban no eran realmente de su interés. Caminó hasta su dormitorio y se derribó en la cama, dándose cuenta, solo en aquel instante, de lo agotado que se sentía. La sensación de placer que sintió al recostarse en su cama fue tan fuerte que hasta llegó a dolerle el cuerpo ligeramente. En serio estaba demente, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurría ponerse a limpiar cuando estaba cansado?

Giró ligeramente tomando su celular. Necesitaba comer algo, pero ya ni siquiera tenía energía como para pensar qué apetecía, por lo que se resignó a ordenar una pizza. Cuando iba en el avión se hizo el juramento de no comer el dichoso alimento hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, puesto que se convirtió en su base alimenticia durante los últimos dos meses y estaba harto. Por desgracia, dadas las circunstancias, tendría que hacer una excepción. Tampoco es que la odiara después de todo.

Hoseok pensó en Jin y se sintió culpable. Hasta donde recordaba, el mayor tampoco había probado bocado desde que partieron. Le sorprendía el hecho de que, al ser un amante empedernido de la comida y la gastronomía, el ex profesor hubiera sobrevivido tantas horas sin comer. Quizá pudo haberle insistido más para que comiera al menos una dona antes de que partieran, o impedir que se fuera sin que lo acompañara antes a un restaurante al llegar. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, por lo que, antes de que Hobi se diera cuenta, Jin ya había desaparecido del aeropuerto con sus cosas.

No podía culparlo, tenía una idea del lugar al que había ido. Si Hoseok estaba feliz de finalmente estar de vuelta en casa, el ex profesor debía estar lleno de júbilo, pero eso no lograba tranquilizarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que el mayor estuviera aún más loco que él. Al llegar, ambos decidieron resolver sus respectivos problemas, para el menor siendo simplemente su departamento, mientras que para el otro, algo mucho más complejo y difícil de organizar. Puede que mover muebles fuera pesado, pero no se comparaba a tratar de arreglar las cosas con una persona con la que no has tenido ninguna clase de contacto desde hace dos meses.

Quería mantenerse positivo. Creía firmemente que todavía tenía solución, solo era cuestión que su amigo supiera comunicar de forma apropiada sus sentimientos y fuera lo suficientemente paciente. El problema yacía en que Jin estaba tan desmadrugado como él, así que no estaba seguro de que tan bien iba a poder transmitir sus ideas sin caer en malentendidos u ofender la otro.

Sacudió su cabeza soltando un suspiro, no tenía caso que siguiera torturandose con aquel tema. Hasta el momento él ya había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle y darle todas las herramientas necesarias para enderezar su vida, ahora todo dependía en que el mayor le diera el uso correcto a todos aquellos recursos.

Sonrió mientras imaginaba un mejor escenario; cabía la posibilidad de que mañana recibiera buenas noticias de Jin. Tenía muchos planes para después de que descansara como Dios manda, que le llenaban el corazón de ilusión. Publicaría su reporte, ya con todos los cambios que realizó durante el viaje, iría a aquel local que tanto adoraba cerca de la casa de Jimin para comer, caminaría por el parque, le hablaría a…

Hoseok abrió los ojos sintiendo como el peso de la realidad caía sobre él nuevamente. Jimin. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo que no hablaba con su amigo, y si bien el viaje también fue una excusa para tomar cierta distancia del bailarín, debido a lo abrumado que a veces lo hacía sentir, se sentía algo culpable por haberlo abandonado de aquella manera, sobre todo cuando la última vez que platicaron cara a cara el rubio lucía bastante triste por algún motivo que desconocía y que, en su momento, no le había interesado indagar.

Buscó el contacto del joven y marcó, deseando de todo corazón que le contestara. Prefería resolver aquel problema de inmediato. Bueno, quizá eso era imposible, pero quería, aunque sea, escuchar la voz del otro para verificar que seguía con vida y posiblemente ponerse de acuerdo y salir otro día. A penas y la llamada entró cuando se colgó. Hoseok suspiró dejando su celular a un lado. No era tonto, eso significado que su amigo había visto la llamada y en lugar de dejarlo sonar simplemente lo había rechazado al instante.

Dejando su celular a un lado, miró el techo mientras meditaba acerca de lo que podía estar pasando. Por un lado, cabía la posibilidad de que el menor siguiera enojado con él debido a su repentina marcha, aunque dudaba seriamente que se tratara de eso. Cuando Jimin se enojaba, no era sutil sobre eso. Si estuviera molesto, no le habría colgado de aquella manera, habría contestado al instante solo para hacerle saber que estaba molesto con él. Ahora, en cambio, estaba siendo evasivo. Había algo que estaba tratando de esconderle y aquello le mortificaba demasiado. Si Jimin ocultaba algo entonces era grave.

Por unos momentos consideró marcar de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Se trataba de algo serio, eso le quedaba más que claro, sin embargo, no creía tener la suficiente energía como para poder lidiar con ello. Apenas fue capaz de motivarse lo suficiente como para marcarle al rubio la primera vez, solo con la idea de que era probable que el otro tuviera alguna clase de problema, como siempre. Ahora que era plenamente consciente de que dicha situación era real, no se sintió capaz de hacerlo una segunda vez.

Tenía que hablar con él. No es que estuviera en sus planes abandonar al menor, solo quería estar un poco mejor en el momento que lo hicieran para no hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar. El punto no era tratar a Jimin como si fuera una frágil estatua de porcelana, pero tampoco quería atormentarlo más de la cuenta. En vista de esto, Hoseok finalmente decidió que se tomaría un tiempo más lejos del menor antes de intentar contactarlo de nuevo. Deseaba de todo corazón que no fuera a ser muy tarde.

Sacudió su cabeza, quitando esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. Pensar en escenarios fatalistas no iba a hacer que la situación mejorara. Tenía que distraerse con algo más.

Hoseok sacó su computadora y se puso a revisar algunos correos que le habían llegado en las últimas horas, la mayoría no eran más que basura. Casi pasó por alto uno que, al leer una palabra en concreto, llamó su atención, se detuvo y regresó para verlo con mayor detalle.

—¿Mamá?

El chico no lo abrió, limitándose a leer el asunto, ya que el remitente de dicho correo era nada más y nada menos que su mamá. Por lo que alcanzaba a leer, parecía estarle invitando a comer a la casa. No estaba seguro de cómo, en primer lugar, había conseguido su correo electrónico... aunque si lo pensaba mejor, la empresa siempre proporcionaba información básica de su personal a cualquiera que preguntara.

Si bien eso era algo consternante, no era su principal preocupación en ese momento. Llevaban años sin hablar, prácticamente desde que lo mandaron a estudiar al extranjero (ni siquiera se dignaron en ir a su graduación), por lo que varios sentimientos aún sin resolver comenzaron a resurgir en el joven. Sin pensarlo mucho abrió el correo y comenzó a leerlo. Cualquier esperanza que pudo haber albergado de que sus padres habían cambiado se desvaneció en cuanto lo hizo.

Ciertamente decía que ambos tenían un profundo deseo de arreglar las cosas y que volvieran a ser una familia feliz, sin embargo, para eso requerían que Hoseok colaborara, por lo que invitaron a un amigo que era experto en el tema de terapias de conversión a su reunión familiar. Eliminó el correo de su bandeja de entrada y cerró su computadora. Que increíble don para hacerle perder su tiempo.

Comenzó a rodar sintiéndose aburrido. Podría tomar una siesta, pero, al juzgar por su cansancio, temía que, a la hora que llegara el repartidor, no lo atendiera y por ende se quedara sin alimentos. Tenía que ser fuerte, amaba en igual medida comer y dormir, pero comer siempre había sido su prioridad número uno.

Tomó su celular y pronto tuvo una idea, marcando un determinado número con rapidez mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ¿cómo es que no había pensando en esto antes?

—Hola— contestó al escuchar la dulce voz de aquel chico al otro lado de la línea —Nada, solo te extrañaba— el otro se rió.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron conversando, lo que hizo que, poco a poco, Hoseok se llenara de energía. Era justo lo que necesitaba para que su día mejorara y todos los malos pensamientos se fueran.

—Hey, ¿cuándo puedo ir a verte?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Cómo que es más pequeño de lo que esperabas? No seas ridículo— Taehyung se encontraba fumando un cigarro mientras miraba el cielo —Todo va a estar bien, sólo entra y haz lo tuyo— tiró un poco de el exceso que se iba acumulando —Si pasa algo puedes marcarme… olvidalo, no me marques, voy a estar ocupado hoy. Pide un taxi y cargalo a mi tarjeta— sonrió y tiró su cigarro a un bote cercano —Perfecto, hasta luego— colgó mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo. Todo estaba resultando de maravilla o casi todo, miró su reloj nervioso. Suga se estaba tardando demasiado en terminar de arreglarse.

Era algo cursi, pero desde que comenzó a interactuar más con al mayor, Taehyung empezó a interesarse por ser una mejor persona, siendo capaz de dejar atrás varios de sus malos hábitos. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, se estaba volviendo muy impaciente. No era la clase de persona que se desesperara cuando otros no llegan a la hora acordada, pero cuando se trataba de Suga eso cambiaba. No era que le irritara en realidad, el rubio siempre solía ser muy puntual a sus citas, pero Taehyung siempre estaba ansioso por verlo lo más pronto posible.

Miró hacia arriba justo en el momento que alguien cerraba una puerta, sonrió sintiendo su corazón latir. Por algunos segundos temió que se tratara de algún vecino que simplemente salió, pero al divisar la pequeña figura del otro joven cerrando la reja de entrada se dio cuenta de que su emoción era justificada.

Aprovechándose del hecho de que el otro todavía no volteaba a verlo, Taehyung se dio el lujo de examinarlo de pies a cabeza. Suga siempre se veía bien, de eso era plenamente consciente, no obstante, algo en su apariencia de aquel día hacía que luciera aún más guapo que de costumbre. Era posible que solo fuera su imaginación tratando de ilusionarlo, pero le daba la impresión de que el rubio se había esforzado en verse bien ese día.

En conjunto con jeans claros, traía puesto una camisa de líneas verticales blanco con azul claro, de cuello y puños azul marino, y unos tenis blancos. Una gama de colores poco usual en Suga. Lo único que el más alto quería hacer en aquel instante era correr y abrazarlo, posiblemente llevárselo a su casa y envolverlo en sábanas para que nada jamás lo volviera a lastimar. No iba a hacerlo, por supuesto, ya que incomodaría a Suga y eso era lo último que quería hacer, además, tenía un plan. Por ahora tendría que controlarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Suga seguía sin acercarse. Al inicio el profesor pensó que simplemente estaría platicando con alguien o buscando algo en sus bolsillos, pero ya estaba tardando demasiado como para que fuera el caso. Taehyung ladeó la cabeza tratando de ver al otro desde donde estaba, el mayor simplemente estaba parado mirando la entrada de su casa sin hacer nada. Se veía ligeramente nervioso.

Taehyung decidió que ya había esperado demasiado, por lo que caminó hasta donde el otro estaba, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para hacer que volteara a verlo. Ante aquella acción el otro se sobresaltó, mirando al otro chico.

—Ah, perdón, es que me quedé pensando.

—No pasa nada, ¿te sientes bien?

El profesor se inclinó ligeramente haciendo que su rostro quedara sumamente cerca del de Suga, quien entró en pánico.

—Estoy bien, dame más espacio por favor, apenas puedo respirar.

—Oh, vamos, siempre hago esto y nunca te había molestado antes.

—No es que me moleste, solo… por favor, Taehyung. Mi corazón ya es demasiado viejo para estas cosas.

Aquel último comentario llamó bastante la atención del joven y más por la manera en que las mejillas del de menor estatura se coloraron ligeramente en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de escapar de su boca. Ninguno de los dijo nada, Suga pasando su vista del suelo a Taehyung solo para regresarla al suelo mientras que el otro la mantenía fija en él.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos— fue el profesor quien finalmente rompió el silencio, tomando al otro de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia su coche.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Dime, odio las sorpresas.

—No pasa nada, en cuanto veas a dónde vamos vas a dejar de odiarlas.

Suga hizo un ligero puchero al no obtener la respuesta que quería, el profesor, por su parte, caminaba tranquilo. Una vez cerca del vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que el rubio pudiera subir. Parecía que el mayor iba a hacer un comentario relacionado con la acción, terminó por no decir nada, agradeciendole el gesto y tomando su lugar. Taehyung cerró su puerta y rodeó el coche para tomar el lugar del piloto, una vez ahí y en cuanto ambos tuvieron puestos sus cinturones de seguridad, encendió el coche poniéndose en marcha.

El reproductor del coche se prendió al instante, por lo cual, aunque ninguno de los dos jóvenes platicó durante el trayecto, el silencio fue llenado por el sonido de la música, creando un ambiente bastante agradable entre ambos. Taehyung pudo percatarse de la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Suga al darse cuenta de que el disco que estaban escuchando era justamente el que le había regalado.

Si bien el mayor mantuvo su cabeza en dirección de la ventana todo el tiempo, en varias ocasiones le dedico miradas de reojo a Taehyung, las cuales no pasaron en lo absoluto desapercibidas para el observado. Una idea estaba comenzando a formarse en su cabeza, más no quería saltar a conclusiones sin saber a ciencia cierta cuáles eran los sentimientos del rapero por él.

Cuando se detuvo en uno de los semáforos al no alcanzar a cruzar antes de que se pusiera en rojo, volteó a ver a Suga, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada disimulando el hecho de que lo había estado mirando fijamente durante ya un buen tiempo. Taehyung sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé, no dejas de mirarme.

Suga se tensó.

—No te estaba mirando.

—Sólo admitelo. Aunque no puedo culparte, si fuera tú, tampoco podría dejar de hacerlo— comentó con narcisismo, haciendo que el rostro del otro se contorsionara ligeramente a una mueca de asco —Era broma, pero en serio ¿tengo algo en la cara?—.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues...— un coche detrás de ellos hizo sonar su claxon con fuerza, haciendo que ambos regresaran a la realidad. Taehyung puso el coche en marcha nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

—Perdón Suga, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—La canción que sigue es mi favorita.

El profesor apretó los labios, pero sonrió de igual manera. El plan, tenía un plan. No tenía porqué desesperarse. De cierta manera, disfrutaba considerablemente lo nervioso que el mayor parecía estar junto a él, tenía más terreno con el cual trabajar de lo que había pensado, pero sería mejor fingir demencia por el momento.

—Llegamos.

Suga parpadeó y se asomó para ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—¿Es un parque de diversiones?

—Así es— cantó Taehyung con entusiasmo. No podía esperar a ver como el rostro del otro se iluminaba por la alegría de estar ahí, cosa que no ocurrió, ni cuando apagó el coche, ni cuando se bajaron de él, ni cuando estaban pagando los boletos, ni siquiera cuando ya se encontraban dentro, mirando el lugar. El profesor no entendía qué estaba pasando —Uhm Suga, no te ves muy emocionado ¿no te gustan los parques de diversiones?—.

—No realmente.

La expresión de Taehyung se calló. Jimin le había dicho que sí.

—P-pero estuve preguntando por ahí y me dijeron que te encantaban.

Suga lo examinó en silencio.

—Le preguntaste a Jimin ¿cierto?

—Tal vez

—Alguna vez me preguntó lo mismo y le dije que me encantaban solo para quedar bien— Oh. Se sentía como un imbécil, tal vez debió haberle preguntado a Namjoon cuando lo vio, pero estaba tan seguro de que resultaría que en ningún momento se le ocurrió consultar una segunda opinión —¿Por qué hablaste de eso con Jimin?—.

—Quería impresionarte y pensé que si alguien sabría más acerca de tus gustos sería él.

Las mejillas del mayor volvieron a sonrojarse.

—¿Querías impresionarme?

—Sí— Taehyung lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar espacio para ninguna duda. Él iba en serio. Suga suspiró y comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose frente a un carrusel, sonrió dulcemente y volteo a ver al otro joven.

—Supongo que estar aquí no es tan desagradable si estoy contigo.

Taehyung quería besarlo. En serio quería hacerlo. Se limitó a solo llegar hasta su lado.

—¿A cuál te gustaría subirte primero?

—No sé qué clase de juegos haya aquí, escoge tú primero.

El profesor frotó su mentón, pronto sonrió.

—Escuché que aquí se encuentra una de las casas de terror más terroríficas del país, vamos ahí primero.

Suga se puso pálido, más que de costumbre. Casi podría pasar por uno de los fantasmas de la casa de la que estaban hablando. Comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su camisa.

—¿Por qué ahí? Yo creo que podemos comenzar con algo menos aburrido.

—Pero no es en lo absoluto aburrida, me contaron que sacan unos sustos que...

—No me convence, mejor vayamos a otro. Mira ese de allá, se ve divertido.

Taehyung rió y negó.

—Ah no, yo te di la oportunidad de escoger y no quisiste. Ahora vamos a ir a la casa del terror— lo tomó del brazo buscando algún mapa que le indicara donde se encontraba el dichoso juego —No te preocupes, si tienes miedo puedes darme la mano o abrazarme. No voy a quejarme en lo absoluto—.

—¡Ja, quisieras! No es miedo, genuinamente pienso que hay mejores juegos a los que podríamos ir.

—No sabremos eso hasta que los probemos todos, ¿no crees?— comentó guiñandole un ojo. Ante eso, Suga se vio incapaz de replicar más, parecía que los sentimientos que albergaba por Taehyung eran mucho más fuertes que su miedo por entrar a la casa, lo cual, siendo honestos, hacía que el profesor se sintiera en el cielo.

Tal como lo pronosticó el menor, Suga se pasó todo el recorrido abrazado de él, aun cuando resultó no ser tan terrorífica como se la habían pintado. Suga se percató de eso, pero fingir que tenía miedo no le hacía daño a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon estiró el cuello de su camisa en un vano intento de aflojarlo. Después de algunos intentos más se rindió y soltó un suspiro, estirando ligeramente mientras miraba la hora. La persona con la que había quedado de verse no tardaba en llegar, lo que no le emocionaba en lo absoluto, no que le agradara la idea de continuar solo en aquel lugar.

También estaba la ropa que estaba usando. Namjoon tenía ropa bonita para ocasiones especiales, pero nada como aquel traje. Se sentía como una persona completamente distinta, aunque no se veía mal, todo lo contrario, modestia aparte se veía fenomenal. Todo, desde su saco hasta la manera en que estaba estilizado su cabello realzaban exageradamente sus mejores facciones, haciendo que luciera realmente atractivo. Si se tratara de alguna otra ocasión, el joven barista se sentiría considerablemente orgulloso del trabajo que habían hecho con él, sin embargo, siendo consciente del motivo por el que se tenía que ver mejor que nunca aquel día en particular tan solo provocaba que su estómago se revolviera. Se sentía como un pedazo de bistec.

Negó fuertemente. Tenía que mantenerse firme, todo aquello era por una buena causa, tan solo tenía que seguir al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que se le había dado antes de llegar y cabía la posibilidad de que saliera de aquel lugar con lo que necesitaba más su integridad intacta.

Miró alrededor, buscando a su acompañante de aquella noche. El lugar estaba lleno, por lo que no era fácil distinguir si había llegado o no, esperaba poder encontrarlo pronto. Alguien se sentó en uno de los bancos al lado suyo, quién le dedicó una breve y discreta mirada. Pudo sentir cómo el hombre se le quedaba mirando con bastante descaro, devorandolo prácticamente con la mirada.

Namjoon tuvo que disimular una mueca que logró escaparsele, después de mirarlo un rato se dio cuenta, con horror, que era justo la persona con la que tenía que verse. Respiró hondo y volteó por completo hacia él.

—¿Señor Pyeong?

—Así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Soy la persona con la que habló por teléfono. Quedamos de vernos aquí el día de hoy.

El hombre parpadeo.

—¿En serio eres tú? Te había imaginado muy diferente.

—Oh— Namjoon soltó una risa encantadora —Espero mi apariencia física no vaya a ser un problema—.

—Al contrario, es una sorpresa sumamente agradable— el hombre se paró, tomando de la mano de Namjoon para depositar un beso en el torso de esta —¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado a platicar?—.

Varias alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza, en especial porque no podía retirarse. Asintió tratando de mantener su rostro lo más tranquilo posible.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre lo guió hasta una cabina privada, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Tan solo lo dejo ir en cuanto estuvieron dentro en completa soledad, lo que no fue mejor. El tamaño del cuarto era sumamente pequeño, por lo que tan solo cabía una mesa y dos sillas, Namjoon maldijo su estatura en cuanto se sentó y sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas con las de Pyeong de una manera bastante incómoda. El hombre, por su parte, parecía estar bastante complacido con la situación.

—Estaba pensando en ordenar una botella de Brandy, ¿te parece bien? ¿o prefieres que ordenemos otra bebida?

—No, en realidad no tenía pensado tomar hoy.

—Que va, no te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito esta vez— "Esta vez", como si fuera a haber una segunda. El mesero no tardó en llegar con la botella y dos copas, antes de que Namjoon pudiera servirse el otro se tomó la libertad de llenarla hasta el tope y pasarsela —Adelante hermoso, es el mejor de la casa. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar—.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que— tomó un sorbo y soltó un suspiro —Muy bien, antes de hablar de negocios, ¿qué te parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor? Realmente me has dejado sorprendido—.

—No creo que sea necesario, quiero decir, realmente no hay nada interesante acerca de mí.

—Me cuesta mucho creerlo, me tomó tan solo una mirada darme cuenta de eres un joven sumamente encantador y agradable— extendió una mano para poder acariciar la de Namjoon —Me has dejado completamente intrigado, quiero penetrar hasta lo más profundo de tu ser y descubrir cada uno de tus sucios y oscuros secretos—.

Namjoon se atraganto ligeramente y apartó su mano.

—Como dije, no soy tan interesante, solo lo decepcionaría.

—¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo el que dictamine eso?

El joven suspiró, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su copa. No quería más que hablar de negocios e irse, pero tenía que seguirle el juego, al menos por ahora, o no iban a llegar a ningún lugar.

—Bueno, dado su increíble interés, no me queda más que considerar seriamente su oferta— le sonrió —Yo creo que podemos dejar toda la charla de temas personales para después—.

—Oh, creeme que si aceptas, lo último que vamos a hacer es platicar.

—Mayor razón por la que debemos discutir acerca de negocios lo más pronto posible.

El hombre lo miró divertido y asintió.

—Tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche para hacer eso, por ahora disfruta.

Namjoon no podía relajarse en lo absoluto, y menos cuando el otro se veía dispuesto a brincarle encima en cualquier momento. Comenzaba a pensar que no valía la pena, pero no tenía opción. Debía aguantarse.

—Sé que ya hablamos de esto, pero ¿a qué se dedica usted en concreto?

—Un poco de todo, soy propietario de varias franquicias de comida, pero llevo otros trabajos aparte como hobbie.

—¿Entonces está negociando conmigo solo como pasatiempo?

—Por supuesto, aún si no llegamos a algún acuerdo no me va afectar en lo más mínimo, ya que no es mi principal fuente de ingresos.

Namjoon tragó, eso no era bueno. Puede que tuviera que sacrificar más de lo que habían planeado para hacerlo ceder. El hombre ya había dejado muy en claro quién de los era el que se encontraba en desventaja, de una manera poco sutil.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿A qué es lo que te dedicas?

—Oh— no veía el daño en compartir ese mínimo de información personal —Trabajo en una pequeña cafetería cerca de una prestigiosa universidad—.

—Interesante, ¿te gusta el café?

—No en lo particular, soy pésimo preparandolo. Muchos clientes se han quejado, más que café, dicen que solo les estoy entregando los granos quemados.

Aquello provocó una sonora carcajada en el otro hombre.

—Vaya, entonces supongo que no te va tan bien, ¿por qué decidiste comenzar a trabajar ahí?

Namjoon tenía dos razones, y no se sentía cómodo compartiendo ninguna de las dos con aquel sujeto. Una siendo Jin, a quién por obvios motivos no podía mencionar dada la naturaleza de la conversación, y la otra... Se encogió de hombros.

—El salario que ofrecían era bastante bueno.

Pyeong sirvió más alcohol en su copa, insistiendo en que siguiera tomando.

—Ya veo, yo creo que deberías de empezar a buscar otras opciones si te soy sincero— saboreó brevemente su bebida —No creo que ese empleo vaya a ayudar a desarrollarte de alguna forma—.

—No considero que eso sea de especial relevancia, en especial porque estoy seguro de que ya ni siquiera lo tengo.

—Otra razón por la que necesitas buscar algo más— puso una mano sobre uno de sus muslos —Yo puedo ayudarte. También soy dueño de un hotel que se encuentra bastante cerca de aquí, basta una sola palabra mía para que te vuelvan gerente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—.

—No, no. Eso sería abusar de su hospitalidad.

—En lo absoluto, estoy más que dispuesto a apoyarte tanto como pueda— apretó ligeramente su agarre —Podríamos ir ahora mismo para darte un recorrido por el lugar. Ya sabes, la recepción, comedor, pasillos...— su mirada se volvió ligeramente oscura —_cuartos_—.

—¿Habla en serio cuando dice que está dispuesto a apoyarme tanto como pueda?

El hombre sonrió subiendo su mano hasta la mejilla del otro, acariciandola levemente.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Verá, estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, como podrá haberse dado cuenta— apartó ligeramente su rostro para tratar de crear un poco de espacio entre ambos, esto tan solo provocó que el hombre lo tomara del mentón —Por lo que de verdad apreciaría me hiciera un pequeño descuento en la cantidad acordada—.

Los ojos del otro estaban fijos en los labios de Namjoon, pasando su dedo pulgar por estos.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes unos labios preciosos? No sabes las ganas que tengo de devorarlos.

Ah no, esto no era parte del trato.

—¿Me está escuchando?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero creo que sabes que lo que me estas pidiendo no es cualquier cosa— finalmente lo dejó ir, reclinándose en su asiento mientras tomaba una postura seria —Lo que ofrezco no es cualquier cosa, si manejo esos precios es porque no encontrarás nada así en el mercado. — Namjoon miró al suelo —Eso, al menos que tengas algo que ofrecerme que sea mucho más valioso que la cantidad que me vas hacer perder—.

—Es que no tengo esa cantidad, ni siquiera trabajo. No hay forma en que pueda costear algo así.

El hombre soltó otra fuerte carcajada por segunda vez esa noche.

—Ay bebé, llevo toda la noche insinuandome y aún si no comprendes qué es lo que quiero de ti. Adoro que seas tan inocente— se limpió una lágrima mientras negaba —No te estoy pidiendo dinero, te quiero a ti, en cuatro de preferencia—.

Namjoon oficialmente estaba apunto de vomitar.

—Yo…

Pyeong pudo notar la crisis en el rostro del otro, lo cual hizo que su propio rostro se suavizara.

—Hagamos algo— comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos su celular —Te haré el descuento que quieras, por la cantidad que quieras, a cambio de lo que ya te pedí. Pero, por ahora, me conformo con tu número de celular, para que podamos seguir platicando y te sientas más cómodo con la idea— le sonrió —Hay algo en ti que me hace querer ir lento, así que ese es el trato que te ofrezco, ¿qué te parece?— Namjoon miró el celular y suspiró tomándolo —Y por cierto, antes de que se te ocurra algún chistecito, no creas que no se como encontrarte, por lo que te recomiendo que seas prudente—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella tarde, Jimin se sentía extrañamente animado. Ya iban varios fines de semana que no se sentía así debido a que, gracias a su escasez de amigos, sus días consistían en ver películas mientras comía pizza grasosa de alguno de los puestos cercanos a su casa, lamentándose todas las malas decisiones que ha tomado en su vida, y pasar el resto del día llorando y hundiéndose en su miseria hasta que quedarse dormido.

Ahora era diferente, el joven no solo había logrado tragarse su orgullo de una buena vez por todas, yendo a platicar con Taehyung, sino que, de una forma u otra, logró convencer al otro de restablecer su amistad y comenzar desde cero. Ambos necesitaban alguien con quien platicar y Jimin pensaba hacer uso de sus derechos de amigo empezando desde ese día. Invitaría al otro a su casa para pasar el rato y aprovecharía el momento para poder sacar todo lo que se le había estado acumulando. El joven había esperado hasta tarde para poder hablar con el profesor, si tenía algún pendiente en la mañana lo más probable es que para esa hora ya estuviera libre otra vez.

Otra cosa que quería discutir con él era con respecto a la extraña pregunta que le hizo la última vez que se vieron cara a cara. Al inicio no le dió demasiada importancia, ya que estaba más enfocado en el hecho de que Taehyung aceptó, sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que era algo raro que el profesor de repente estuviera interesado en los gustos de Suga.

Se sentía como un imbécil por haberle proporcionado aquella información sin saber para qué la quería. Hasta donde sabía, y conociendo lo rencoroso que Taehyung podía llegar a ser, no le costaba imaginar que había requerido de aquel dato para formular alguna clase de plan maquiavélico que diera de resultado el sufrimiento de Suga. La idea por supuesto no le sentaba bien en el estómago, al menor al darse cuenta de que, si era el caso, entonces se convertiría, por segunda vez, en el responsable de que su ex acabara dañado.

Tenía que detener a Taehyung a toda costa, no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Suga, ni siquiera lograba disculparse por lo primero que le había hecho aún. Tomó su celular y marcó, esperando pacientemente a que su amigo le atendiera, esto no pasó, lo mandó a buzón de voz. Si bien aquello lo inquietó ligeramente, tampoco quería entrar en pánico tan pronto. Era muy probable que el otro, al estar ocupado con algo más, no escuchara su telefóno y por eso no contestó, solo tenía que volver a marcar.

Jimin volvió a intentarlo sintiendo como sus nervios aumentaban con cada pitido que sonaba y aún sin obtener respuesta alguna de Taehyung. Después de un rato, el rubio dejó su celular, frustrado, al percatarse de que el otro simplemente no le iba a contestar. Le mandó un mensaje por si acaso, pero este ni siquiera le llegó. Probablemente tenía el celular apagado. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. No entendía cuál había sido el punto de irle a montar toda esa escenita a su casa si a final de cuentas él tampoco lo iba a atender, ¿le habría dicho que sí sólo para que lo dejara en paz? No, lo estaba pensando demasiado. El profesor debía de tener otro compromiso que le impedía revisar su teléfono, pero aquello no lo hacía sentir mejor en lo absoluto.

Estaba apunto de apagar su celular, porque estaba seguro de que si lo dejaba prendido tan solo iba a checar a cada rato si el otro ya había leído su mensaje, cuando comenzó a sonar, indicándole que tenía una llamada entrante. Sonrió ampliamente y lo tomó, eso fue más rápido de lo que pensó.

Jimin nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan agradecido como en ese momento, al leer el nombre del contacto antes de contestar. Muy para su desagrado, la persona que estaba llamándole no era Taehyung, sino Hoseok. El bailarín sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón al ver que su mejor amigo aún se acordaba de él, pero no estaba seguro de si contestarle era una buena idea o no. Dejó su dedo apenas encima del botón de contestar por varios segundos, cuando lo iba a bajar para presionarlo la llamada se colgó por sí sola, para su muy profundo alivio. Señal divina.

Extrañaba a Hoseok con todo su corazón, pero sabía que en algún punto tocarían el tema de Suga y el otro se enojaría con él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cabía la posibilidad de que finalmente le colmara la paciencia y Hobi decidiera que ya no quería saber nada más de él otra vez. Era un riesgo que no podía tomar, no quería perder su amistad, aunque eso implicara tener que aislarse de él… que de alguna u otra forma también podría llevar a que el mayor se fuera para siempre.

Jimin no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ambas parecían pésimas ideas, pero tenía un profundo terror por enfrentarse a Hoseok aún, estaba seguro de que acabaría decepcionandolo fuera como fuera.

Jimin rodó en su cama, siendo invadido por aquellos sentimientos a los que ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a tener en días como estos. Cuando no pensaba en Suga, pensaba en Hoseok y cuando no pensaba en Hoseok pensaba en Jungkook. El bailarín simplemente no entendía en qué punto de su vida todo se había ido por completo a la basura. Bueno, sí sabía, y no era precisamente el día en que descubrió a Jungkook teniendo sexo con Taehyung. No, fue un mal día, sí, pero el que todo acabara empeorando tenía más que ver con lo que hizo después.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Hoseok cuando lo intentó ayudar las primeras veces, o no hubiera invitado a Suga aquella vez a comer pizza, entonces no se encontraría en este lío.

Su mamá siempre le dijo que no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, pero el joven era terco y le encantaba aferrarse a las cosas, aunque eso lo hiciera sufrir. El hubiera claro que existía en el diccionario mental de Jimin, era inclusive el título del mismo.

Varios escenarios comenzaron a pasar por su mente, muchos de los cuales eran situaciones en las que el bailarín había sido sensato y todo resultaba de maravilla para todos. Era un pequeño comfort que jamás duraba mucho, puesto que, en cuanto Jimin recordaba que no se trataba más que un producto de su imaginación, pronto se hundía más en su depresión. ¿Por qué era así?

Jimin tomó su celular y comenzó a pasar por sobre sus contactos haciendo el mismo proceso de siempre, categorizarlos en: amigos y conocidos, para después marcarle a aquellos que consideraba lo suficientemente cercanos. Por supuesto que todos ya tenían algo más importante que hacer, así que pronto se fue quedando sin opciones.

Un Jimin sensato, al que el joven envidiaba y anhelaba, sabría que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era la peor decisión que había tomado hasta ese punto, lastima que se trataba sólo de una ilusión y el Jimin real era todo menos inteligente en esta clase de situaciones. Si había alguien que no lo iba a rechazar, era Jungkook, estaba seguro de eso, se sentía lo suficientemente necesitado de atención como para caer así de bajo. Una parte muy pequeña de él se ilusionaba ante la idea de poder verlo, pero no la quería reconocer.

Esperó a que el teléfono sonará, siendo invadido por una extraña paz mental, pronto descubriría que no era más que resignación. Al igual que un buen porcentaje de sus contactos, el menor ni siquiera atendió su celular. Jimin sonrió de manera lúgubre, ¿tal vez estaba en el trabajo? No perdía nada con marcar.

Jimin tenía una libreta en la que tenía anotado todos los números para casos de emergencias, entre los cuales se encontraba el de la oficina del joven abogado. Era algo viejo, pero el rubio tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubiera cambiado. Marcó y nuevamente se encontró esperando. Casi quiso pegar un brinco de alegría cuando una voz real y humana le atendió la llamada.

—Buenas noches, habla Jackson Wang, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenas noches, disculpe estaba buscando a Jeon Jungkook. Me preguntaba si en se encontraba disponible. Me urge hablar con él.

—Lo siento mucho, pero se acaba de retirar al Juzgado, sin embargo, si desea puede dejarme su nombre y mensaje y se lo paso para que entre en contacto con usted en cuanto pueda.

Jimin abrió la boca, pero pronto la cerró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No podía creer que de verdad estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para buscar a Jungkook hasta en su trabajo. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

—¿Sabe qué. joven? No es tan urgente, por favor no le diga que marqué.

—¿Está seguro de eso señor?

—Sí, disculpa las mol… espera, ¿me acabas de llamar señor?

—Sí, ¿no lo es?

El rubio nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ofendido como en aquel momento. No es que tuviera algo de malo ser un señor, pero por favor él todavía estaba muy lejos de serlo. Aún era joven y no podía creer que lo estuvieran confundiendo de esa manera.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!

—Es que su voz es algo aseñorada.

Jimin soltó una carcajada amarga, ¿qué demonios significaba "aseñorada"? No podía creer que estaba hablando con el secretario de un abogado reconocido.

—¡Ni siquiera me conoces y ya estás siendo grosero conmigo!

—No era mi intención ser grosero, además, en ningún momento lo quise decir como si fuera algo malo. Usted fue el que lo decidió interpretar así, a mí me agrada mucho su voz.

El rubio parpadeó y suspiró.

—Mira, cómo sea. El punto es no le digas a Jungkook que llamé.

—Ni siquiera sé con quién estoy hablando.

—Hasta luego— sin decir nada más Jimin colgó y lanzó su celular, el cual, por suerte, aterrizó en las almohadas de la cama. Se tumbó en la misma mientras frotaba su cara, se percató de un pequeño detalle. Le había marcado al celular a Jungkook por lo que quedaría registrada su llamada, lo cual significaba que no tuvo caso alguno el tratar de ocultar su identidad del secretario de su ex, puesto que el joven abogado sería capaz de conectar los puntos por sí solo.

Jimin era un bufón, el peor de todos. Puso una mano en su garganta presionando ligeramente.

—Hola, soy Jimin— frunció los labios, ahora entendía lo que el otro joven trato de decirle, ahí iba otro complejo más con el que torturarse el resto de sus días. Se le hacía una completa falta de respeto que nadie se lo hubiese comentado antes.

A lo mejor por eso Jungkook lo había engañado, después de todo Taehyung tenía una muy profunda y masculina voz. Jimin se preguntaba si no existía algo como clases de tonalidad de voz u operaciones de cuerdas vocales. Sería bastante práctico tener el mismo poder que Taehyung sobre los demás, así como sería más divertido decir palabras serias como política u osteoporosis con una voz como la de su amigo.

Cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de escuchar a Taehyung acababa derretido a sus pies. El joven recordaba como, en sus primeros días como profesor, el menor tuvo varios problemas debido a estudiantes que se acaban enamorando de él por la manera que daba sus clases. Para suerte de todos, solo bastaba ver cuál era el verdadero carácter del profesor y sus criterios de evaluación para que le perdieran el encanto por completo.

El menor, por su suerte, se había vuelto inmune a ella. Bueno, en un primer lugar jamás había tenido efecto sobre él, puesto que conocía al otro desde la época donde tenía problemas de habla.

Jimin parpadeó al ver la dirección tan extraña que habían tomado sus pensamientos repentinamente, Últimamente, sin importar el tema, siempre acababa en Taehyung ¿en qué había estado pensando al inicio? Ah sí, Jungkook.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel día había sido fatal para Suga. Primero que nada, estuvo la casa del terror, que de terror no tenía absolutamente nada. Todo el trayecto fue completamente aburrido y soso para el chico que, en varias ocasiones, contempló salirse sin más, pero que había optado por lo contrario, puesto que era la excusa perfecta para abrazar a Taehyung sin dar a entender nada. De ahí fueron a una de las montañas rusas más altas del parque, gracias al profesor y sus contactos, no tuvieron que hacer fila. Había sido una experiencia emocionante y mientras esperaban a que fuera su turno pudo cachar al menor viéndolo de una manera tan particular que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. El problema yacía que, en una de las bajadas, Suga se había tragado un bicho sin querer justamente cuando pasaron frente a una de las cámaras de la atracción, nunca había escuchado a Taehyung reírse tanto haciendo que se sintiera completamente humillado. Seguramente así le iba a robar el corazón.

El resto del día consistió en subir en varias de las otras atracciones donde Suga sufrió distintos tipos de percances. Había un motivo por el cual odiaba ir a los parques de atracciones y ahora lo recordaba.

Sí, fue un día fatal, pero tampoco podía decir que se quejaba en lo absoluto. Ver el rostro de completa y genuina felicidad de Taehyung era algo raro, por lo que cada vez que pasaba, Suga se aseguraba de tomarle una foto mental para jamás olvidarlo. Ciertamente, cuando laa felicidad de Taehyung había sido causada por las desgracias del mayor, este se fastidiaba enormemente y ponía al otro en su lugar, pero cuando el otro simplemente sonreía por la emoción que sentía al subirse al siguiente juego o por contarle algo que le apasionaba mucho era cuando su corazón revoloteaba.

No entendía porque se había negado tanto tiempo el sentir algo por el otro joven, el sentimiento por sí solo no tenía nada de malo. En realidad, lo hacía sentir ligero y bobamente feliz, lo único que tenía que cuidar era que el otro lo descubriera, ya que ahí sí tendrían un problema. Hablando de eso, en serio que se estaba luciendo el día de hoy, ya iban al menos unas siete veces en que Taehyung lo había cachado mirándolo fijamente. Tan sútil como siempre.

¿Quién mandaba a Taehyung a ser así de guapo?

—Suga, perdón, ya llegué— El mencionado volteó a ver al otro, quien venía corriendo con dos helados en la mano. Le ofreció el que tenía en la derecha —En el puesto que estaba atrás no tenían el sabor que me pediste, así que fui a buscar otro donde si lo tuvieran—.

—Taehyung, hubieras pedido otro sabor y ya. No tenías que hacer todo eso por mí.

—Yo quise hacerlo. Tú adoras este sabor así que no podía traerte otra cosa que no fuera ese.

Y ese era otro de los estúpidos motivos por los que Suga jamás se hubiera podido resistir al menor. Lo ilusionaba, a la vez que confundía, cuando hacía cosas como esas, que, si bien eran detalles pequeños, estaban tan llenas significado. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que el otro no sabía y probablemente ni siquiera quería tener una relación seria con alguien, lo cual significaba que gestos como esos eran nada hechos por un amigo que estima mucho a otro. Aquel pensamiento no lo deprimía realmente, así había sido su relación con Jimin por años por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. No es que los estuviera comparando.

—Muchas gracias, Tae.

—Cuando quieras.

El rubio comenzó a comer su helado tranquilo hasta que pudo sentir como un par de ojos clavados en su cara. Volteó a ver al menor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando?

—¿No puedo hacerlo? Tú me has estado mirando todo el día.

No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero igual deseaba que el helado tuviera algo a lo que fuera alérgico para así ahogarse y no tener que pasar la vergüenza de ser exhibido.

—Yo tenía mis motivos para verte.

—Yo también.

—Ajá, ¿cuáles?

Taehyung se puso algo nervioso.

—Sólo eres muy lindo y no puedo dejar de verte. Si fuera por mí lo haría todo el tiempo.

Esto era lo que deprimía a Suga, no quería ser un Jungkook 2.0, otra vez. La idea de que Taehyung solo estaba con él para llenar alguna clase de vació emocional lo abatía demasiado.

—Seguro le dices eso a todas tus citas.

—¿Esto es una cita?

Suga se atraganto con su helado. Tenía que decir algo rápido, no podía creer que se acababa de traicionar de aquella manera.

—No quise decir cita como en cita, sino más bien como… una cita que no es cita.

—Me estás confundiendo.

—Ese era el plan— respondió en voz baja, podía sentir como su cara ardía. Taehyung se mantuvo callado hasta que pronto le sonrió.

—Me alegra que esto no sea una cita, porque para mí esto es mucho más especial que eso— Suga volvió a mirarlo, sintiéndose abrumado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan ambiguo con las cosas que decía? ¿Para él qué significaba "especial"? —Así que no, eso no se lo digo a cualquiera. Al menos no de corazón—

—Si tu lo dices.

—¿Qué hay de ti Suga? Dijiste que tenías motivos para verme, ¿cuáles eran?

—No te voy a decir.

—¡Yo te dije los míos!

—No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Taehyung hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Realmente podía llegar a actuar como un bebé. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Suga volvió a ver al otro. El puchero se había ido, ahora simplemente se veía triste, lo que logró tocar una fibra sensible en él.

—Taehyung, la verdad es que...

El cielo pronto trono con fuerza, sobresaltando a ambos chicos, quienes alzaron la vista. No pasó ni un segundo para que comenzara a diluviar con fuerza, Taehyung rápidamente se puso de pie y, quitándose la chamarra, la puso sobre él y Suga para protegerse de la lluvia.

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrar refugio.

El mayor no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, al instante ya estaba de pie corriendo junto al otro mientras ambos buscaban desesperadamente algún lugar donde cubrirse. Suga entrecerraba los ojos para poder ver a lo lejos, su vista se posó en la entrada de una tienda, la cual tenía un pequeño techo. Eso bastaba.

—Taehyung ven, vamos allá.

Tomó del brazo al menor, jalandolo hacia el lugar que había divisado. El otro parecía algo desorientado con su entorno, por suerte confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para no cuestionarle demasiado hacia donde iban. Pronto se encontraron bajo la seguridad del techo respirando aliviados de que lo habían logrado.

—Al fin, yo juraba que ya estábamos condenados a una neumonía.

Suga rió volteando a verlo.

—No seas rídiculo… oh— fue en aquel momento que encontró una pequeña falla en su lugar. Aquella zona con techo era muy, pero muy pequeña. La única manera en que ambos pudieran caber en ésta era que se pegaran por completo al otro y entrar a la tienda no era una opción ya que se encontraba cerrada. El corazón de Suga comenzó a latir como loco, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Taehyung a través de su ropa.

—Vaya lluvia, eh. El del pronóstico había dicho que sería un día nublado sin lluvia— se quejó el profesor como si nada. Como si fuera de lo más normal el estar así de cerca con alguien más, aunque tal vez para él sí lo era.

—Yo por algo deje de ver los pronósticos de tiempo hace mucho— Suga desvió su rostro tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el chico y en lo fácil que sería para él ponerse de puntitas y… no. Tenía que controlarse.

—¿Cómo le haces para saber cuando tienes que llevar paraguas entonces?

—No lo hago, ni siquiera tengo.

—Ahorita pasamos a una tienda para comprarte uno.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es, tú no te vas a enfermar. No en mi guardia.

Una ligera brisa los azotó y Suga tembló. Taehyung rápidamente secó como pudo su chamarra y se la puso al otro.

—¿Mejor?

El mayor conectó miradas con el otro, cometiendo un terrible error al hacerlo. El profesor le estaba sonriendo, sonriendo de la manera más dulce posible mientras acomodaba su chamarra. Por la manera en que tiritaba levemente, se dio cuenta de que también tenía frío, no obstante, le estaba dando su única fuente de calor con tal de que él no lo sufriera. Suga sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, si no comenzaba a pensar en otra cosa su cuerpo lo iba a traicionar y no quería eso.

—Sí, pero póntela tú. Te estás congelando.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Taehyung, estás temblando.

El profesor suspiró mientra pensaba qué hacer, sonrió mientras abrazaba al otro.

—Listo, de esta manera ambos conservamos calor.

Justo cuando las cosas no podía empeorar, el profesor tenía que ir y hacer eso. Suga acababa de perder todo el autocontrol que tenía. Se volteó de manera que quedó cara a cara con el otro viéndolo fijamente.

—Tae.

—¿Qué sucede, Suga?

Tragó saliva. Lentamente se fue poniendo de puntillas para poder acercarse al menor, quien lo miraba en completo shock. Taehyung tragó visiblemente y descendió lentamente hacia el otro, a último momento terminó cambiando de dirección, depositando un beso en la frente del otro. El rubio parpadeó confundido, su amigo tomó su rostro con suma delicadeza llenándolo de besos. Sus mejillas, sienes, nuevamente su frente y para finalizar su nariz. Se apartó ligeramente mientras continuaba acariciándolo con una sonrisa. Suga lo miró triste.

—¿Por qué?

—Aún no, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¿A qué se refería? Yoongi ya estaba harto de los mensajes ocultos, quería que le dijeran las cosas de manera directa.

—¿Cómo que hacer las cosas bien Taehyung?

—No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré, solo dame un poco más de tiempo.

Suga suspiró y se apartó protegiéndose con sus brazos.

—Así que ¿lo sabías?

—¿Qué?

—Taehyung...

El mayor no miraba al otro por lo que la expresión que tuviera en su rostro le era completamente ajena.

—Lo sospechaba.

Se sentía como un completo estúpido. No importa cuánto se había esforzado en tratar de disimular sus sentimientos, nunca había sido bueno para enmascararlos bien, motivo por el cual Jimin, en su momento, se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba pasando otra vez con Taehyung. Por ese motivo, no debió alejarse en cuanto comenzó a sentir algo por el otro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

—Vámonos a casa.

—Pero la lluvia— Ya había parado de llover —Oh, de acuerdo entonces. Vamos a mi casa, compré chocolate caliente y podemos encargar algo de comer—.

Suga lo miró apretando los labios. Iba a decir que no, más el otro ya había puesto su carita de perrito regañado por lo que se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

—No suena mal.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche en silencio, dentro de este Taehyung pronto le empezó a contar una anécdota que le había tocado vivir hace algunos días en la escuela, haciendo que el otro finalmente se relajara y riera. El trayecto al hogar del profesor fue bastante ameno, el mayor seguía teniendo la espinita de lo que había pasado cuando por poco lo besó, pero el otro le estaba facilitando mucho al simplemente ignorarlo.

Taehyung estacionó su coche y bajó ayudando a Suga a hacer lo mismo, ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la entrada.

—Voy a prepararnos algo caliente y ya después vemos qué comer.

—De acuerdo, te espero en la sala.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien comenzó a azotar la puerta con fuerza. Suga miró extrañado al otro joven que estaba igual de perplejo.

—Uhm perdón, no sabía que ibas a tener visitas hoy.

—Yo tampoco sabía que las iba a tener.

Algo dudoso, Taehyung caminó hasta la puerta que hace algunos segundos había cerrado. En cuanto la abrió sus ojos se volvieron tan grandes como platos. En frente de él, luciendo como alma que lleva el diablo y totalmente empapado, se encontraba Jin, respirando de manera agitada. El menor no supo cómo reaccionar a esto.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—No, no tú, imbécil—Jin lo hizo a un lado para poder pasar y apuntó a Suga —Tú—.

—¿Perdón?

—Será mejor que vaya por toallas— Taehyung rápidamente huyó de ahí.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Hola, somos las autoras.**

**Lamentamos mucho no haber subido capítulo la semana anterior, pero nos fue imposible por motivos personales. Esperamos que disfruten este capítulo y prometemos no fallar más de ahora en adelante, en medida de lo posible, claro. ;)**

**Hasta luego, besos.**


	28. Capítulo XXVII

Tal vez la forma en que el mayor había actuado podía llegar a verse un tanto desesperada. Durante todo el viaje, se hizo la idea de que lo primero que haría al llegar a su hogar sería ir a su casa para dormir tranquilo. Ahora que recordaba, ni siquiera había sacado sus cosas de las cajas en las que las había metido cuando se mudó de su antiguo apartamento. Se dedicaría a eso primero y después invitaría al menor a pasar la tarde para hablar las cosas. O al menos eso pensó que haría en cuanto llegara. Sus planes se vieron frustrados debido a su propia impaciencia.

No era su culpa, pasar por encima de la ciudad y ver todos los lugares que conocía y extrañaba hizo que varios recuerdos regresaran a él, haciendo que anhelara ver al otro chico lo más pronto posible. En cuanto el avión aterrizó y Jin se encontró en tierra firme, con sus pertenencias en mano, pidió el primer taxi que se cruzó con él para ir rumbo a la cafetería en la que sabía que su amigo trabajaba. Corría el riesgo de encontrarse con algún profesor, pero al joven no podía importarle menos, su meta era el barista de la encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Tiene prisa?

El joven ex profesor salió de sus pensamientos cuando el conductor atrajo su atención al hablar.

—Perdón, estaba algo distraído. ¿Qué dijo?

—Que si tiene prisa, lo notó bastante nervioso.

Jin frotó sus manos y sonrió bobamente.

—No es eso, solo que voy camino a ver a alguien y me siento bastante ansioso.

—¿Su pareja?

El profesor suspiró. Miró por la ventana tratando de calcular mentalmente cuantos kilómetros más faltaban para llegar a su destino.

—Quisiera que lo fuera.

El hombre no presionó más con el tema, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de algo sensible, aunque a Jin no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto platicar acerca de Namjoon. Durante semanas había soñado con el menor, por lo que tenía muchas cosas que decir acerca de cómo se sentía y de todo lo que adoraba del otro, por lo que solo necesitaba de alguien dispuesto a escucharle para poder sacarlo de su ronco pecho. Por supuesto que prefería que su receptor fuera la misma persona que lo traía hecho un completo desastre, en un buen sentido.

Jin repentinamente se acordó de Hoseok, lo que causó que se golpeara la cara con la palma de la mano, ni las gracias se había dignado en darle antes de partir como lo hizo. Le marcaría en la tarde con más calma para invitarlo a comer o algo por el estilo. Su amigo había hecho demasiado por él y Jin hizo el juramento interno de regresárselo al doble. Era su deber hacerlo.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Nunca en su vida aquella oración había sonado tan melodiosa a los oídos del castaño. Llevo su vista al frente, viendo que, en efecto, se encontraba en su destino. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y sus piernas le fallaron. Durante varios minutos Jin se vio incapaz de moverse o hacer algo, se sentía como en un sueño. Con manos temblorosas sacó su billetera entregando la cantidad que el hombre dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Muchisimas gracias, en serio.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada, solo hago mi trabajo. Espero que todo salga bien con aquella persona.

Jin se sintió ligeramente conmovido porque un completo extraño mostrara genuino interés por su vida personal, por lo que le entregó otro billete para sorpresa del taxista. El joven ex profesor negó y fue a recoger sus cosas, apartándose del vehículo a pesar de que el conductor no paraba de llamarle para devolverle el dinero extra que acababa de recibir. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el conductor se rindiera y partiera en búsqueda de un nuevo cliente. Jin, mientras tanto, contemplaba la entrada como si no tuviera idea de cómo abrir la puerta.

Podía hacerlo, llevaba semanas enteras mentalizandose y ensayando su disculpa. No le importaba que Namjoon no correspondiera sus sentimientos, ya se tomaría el tiempo de cortejarlo apropiadamente. De momento, lo único que quería era recuperarlo y arreglar el desastre que dejó atrás. Por un breve momento pasó por su mente la imagen del otro rechazandolo rotundamente, pero la borró de su cabeza. El menor no era así, estaba seguro de que, si le decía las cosas tal y como eran, lo entendería. Namjoon siempre había sido así de cálido y comprensivo, otra razón por la que había caído por él inevitablemente.

Respiró una y otra vez, tratando de calmar el temblor de sus manos y piernas. No iba a conseguir nada si seguía pensando las cosas demasiado, tenía que actuar ya. Sin dudar más, empujó la puerta, haciendo que las campanitas con las que ya estaba tan familiarizado sonaran alegremente, haciendo contraste con la atmósfera del lugar, que parecía un completo cementerio. Estas no eran las condiciones propicias para que Joonie trabajara, era momento de que se consiguiera un mejor trabajo y Jin iba a estar más que encantado de ayudarle.

Caminó hasta la barra, sin dejarse desanimar por el hecho de que la persona que estaba en la caja registradora era la compañera de Namjoon y no él. Era muy probable que el menor estuviera en su descanso o que hubiera ido por algo a la parte posterior. Jin, sin embargo, se detuvo frente a la chica, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Hyomin, la ex esposa de Choi; la misma persona por la que se metió en todo ese problema. La joven pareció reconocerlo y su expresión se volvió más dura que antes.

—Profesor, hola— su tono era neutral —No esperaba verlo por aquí—.

—No me llames profesor, por favor. Dejé de serlo hace dos meses— Jin jugó con una de sus maletas —Perdón si te incomodo, no tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí— sabía de la existencia de más empleados en aquella cafetería, más nunca se molestó en reparar en quiénes eran. Agredecía el haberse encontrado con ella en aquel momento en que ya se encontraba mejor y no cuando estaba al borde de una crisis existencial.

—No se disculpe, nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa. Al contrario, debería ser yo quien debería pedirle perdón— la chica apretó sus puños mientras miraba la barra —Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan crédula me habría dado cuenta de lo imbécil que era Choi y nada de esto habría ocurrido—.

Jin soltó una suave risita y negó.

—Nos engañó a ambos, no quiero que me pidas perdón en su nombre. El único villano aquí fue el idiota de tu ex.

El mayor extendió una mano ofreciendosela a la chica de manera amistosa.

—¿Paz?

La joven no hizo nada más que contemplarla por unos minutos, pero pronto la tomó, estrechandola con un fuerte estrujón.

—Paz.

—Perfecto, ahora que somos amigos hay algo que me gustaría pedirte— miró hacia atrás de ella por si de casualidad el castaño aparecía —Vine a buscar a Kim Nam Joon, ¿se encuentra aquí?—.

La menor soltó una amarga carcajada, sobresaltando al ex profesor. No sabía porqué, pero no le gustó en lo absoluto aquella respuesta.

—Hablando de imbéciles. No, él no se encuentra aquí y no lo hará en un futuro cercano. Lo acaban de despedir.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero eso es imposible.

—Creame que no, por más que la jefa lo adorara colmó su paciencia— la chica se llevó una mano a la boca rápidamente —Espere, se supone que no debería de hablar de esto con clientes—.

—Por favor, continua. Si algo malo le pasó, necesito saberlo— la miró de manera suplicante, no iba a aceptar un no sin pelear. Viendo cómo la expresión de la chica se volvía más suave, pudo percatarse que no requeriría de demasiado chantaje para hacerla hablar, por suerte.

—Es sólo que... Namjoon nunca fue un mal compañero ni nada por el estilo. Claro que sus cafés apestaban y a diario rompía cosas, pero siempre fue responsable y dedicado. Estos últimos días, su personalidad cambió drásticamente— comenzó a limpiar un vaso que se encontraba cerca —Atendía llamadas en horario de trabajo, aún cuando está absolutamente prohibido, y había días en los que faltaba sin avisar. Tratamos de ayudarlo tanto como nos fue posible, pero él simplemente no se dejaba, por lo que a mi jefa no le quedó de otra más que despedirlo—.

Jin se mordía las uñas a causa de la ansiedad. Para que Namjoon llegara a ese grado de irresponsabilidad, tuvo que haber pasado algo malo. No quería saltar a conclusiones y asumir que todo era su culpa, como si el universo girara en torno a él, pero una pequeña parte de su mente no dejaba de torturarlo con aquella idea.

—¿No dijo nada acerca de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Algún detalle pequeño que les diera una pista respecto a su situación?

La chica volvió a negar.

—Llegamos a suponer que está involucrado con gente mala y tuvo que desaparecer del mapa por algún tiempo, pero creo que es una opción demasiado fantasiosa.

Jin asintió. Tenía que pensar eso. Namjoon estaba bien, puede que tuviera problemas económicos y él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta que el salario que le ofrecían en la cafetería no era suficiente.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?

—Hoy, en la mañana. Vino a recoger sus cosas nada más. Si me pregunta, era la primera vez que lo veía tan arreglado. Hasta llegué a pensar que era una estrategia para seducir a la jefa y que no lo despidiera.

Jin soltó una risita algo tensa.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Sí, yo también, lamento no poder ser de más ayuda.

—No hay problema, probablemente se encuentra en su casa. Iré a buscarlo— y como deseaba estar en lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue un sonido leve, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para que el abogado alzara su cabeza del escritorio, frotando sus ojos agotado. Acababa de regresar del juzgado y estaba completamente agotado, había tenido la esperanza de poder gozar de, al menos, unos cuantos minutos de sueño, pero aquello se vio frustrado cuando el peso de la realidad lo atacó nuevamente. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Adelante— su voz salió más cansada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Buenas tardes, jefe. Solo quería ver sus… wow— Jackson se quedó en la entrada, viendo con cierta pena al moreno —Con todo el respeto del mundo: se ve devastado. Creo que mejor regreso en otro momento—.

—No, está bien. Aunque no lo creas, estoy mejor y si me sigo tomando descansos pronto voy a tener una carga tremenda de trabajo. Nadie quiere eso— se estiró flexionando sus brazos —¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—.

Su secretario no lucía convencido en lo absoluto, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna autoridad para ir en contra de las malas decisiones de su jefe. Se limitó a tomar asiento frente a él.

—Con respecto a sus citas de hoy: tres acaban de confirmar y uno de ellos me preguntó si sería posible que la moviera para más tarde.

—¿Qué tan tarde? Recuerda que hoy tengo que terminar el reporte de Godínez y Asociados— suspiró, frustrado.

—¿A las 8:00 estaría bien? Después de todo, el reporte lo tiene que entregar a las 7:00. Le da una hora entera para poder despejarse.

Jungkook odiaba tener que trabajar en la noche, en especial porque sabía lo mucho que aquellas citas llegaban a extenderse. Realmente no es como si tuviera opción de igual manera, era un cliente importante.

—De acuerdo, entonces marcale para confirmar la hora— extendió su mano hacía él —¿Traes los expedientes que te pedí?—.

—No quisieron darmelos, dijeron que necesitaba ir usted personalmente a recogerlos.

Como había personas que disfrutaban de complicarle la vida a los demás. Aquello era sumamente ridículo, no era la primera vez que mandaba a Jackson a recoger algo de ahí. Ahora resulta que se apegaban a las normas.

—No te preocupes, iré por ellos en cuanto termine la hora del almuerzo— sacó su computadora para ponerse a trabajar en el reporte —Ah, por cierto, ¿alguien llamó mientras no estuve?—.

—Hablaron del gas y la luz, también algunos nuevos clientes— el joven abrió los ojos —Ah, y un señor… Perdón, un "muchacho" muy extraño—.

—¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

—Pues, en primer lugar, no hablaba como un muchacho aunque juraba serlo, se ofendió mucho cuando lo llamé señor— comentó algo divertido —Tenía una voz muy bonita, me agradó—.

—Ajá, ¿y cuál fue el motivo de su llamada?

—Ese es el punto número dos: no me quiso decir. De hecho, me pidió que no le mencionara que había marcado, aunque ni siquiera dijo su nombre.

Jungkook se incorporó, ligeramente preocupado.

—Eso, sin duda alguna, suena bastante peculiar. ¿Registraste el número?

—Sí, en cuanto me colgó. Como medida de precaución, por supuesto.

—Excelente, para que tengas cuidado la próxima vez que marque. Tal vez se trate de alguna nueva estafa o algo.

—Aunque no parecía ser el caso...— comentó Jackson, algo pensativo.

—Como sea, no quiero correr el riesgo— Jungkook frotó su barbilla —Hablando de llamadas… ¿no marcó ya-sabes-quien por casualidad?—.

—¿Jimin? Np hasta el momento.

Jungkook simplemente asintió. Necesitaba hablar con el bailarín lo antes posible, pero tenía demasiado trabajo. La única opción era que el otro le marcara primero, pero el menor estaba completamente seguro de que eso jamás sucedería. Iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Ya veo. Bueno, tampoco puedo decir que me sorprende— suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos —En cualquier caso, necesito que estés al pendiente. Si marca, me pasas al instante la llamada—.

Jackson asintió, quedándose donde estaba. El joven abogado lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Puedo hacerle un comentario un tanto personal sin miedo a que me despida?

Jungkook tragó, eso no era para nada una buena señal. Su recepcionista siempre era muy franco con sus palabras. Aunque no tuviera mala intención a la hora de hablar, siempre lograba tocar fibras muy sensibles, lo que ocasionaba que sus ánimos bajaran. Tragó. Tenía que dejar de actuar como un niño pequeño, además, quizá lo que el otro estuviera apunto de decir no resultara ser tan malo como pensaba.

—Claro, adelante.

—Se ve devastado— okay, ese no había sido en lo absoluto un buen comienzo —¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien? Creo que sería mejor que se tomara un descanso y continuara con todo lo demás mañana—.

Y por supuesto que Jungkook se encontraba sumamente tentado a aceptar e irse, sus párpados le pesaban demasiado y cada vez que trataba de leer algun documento, acababa distrayendose con algo más. Daría lo que fuera por poder regresar al cuarto del motel en el que se estaba quedando y dormir lo que quedaba del día, desgraciadamente, ya había hecho eso unos días atrás. Si se permitía otra escapada como esa, terminaría mucho más abrumado por todas las cosas que tendría que hacer después. Prefería matarse en ese momento para que, en algún futuro cercano, pudiera descansar en paz.

—Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, sin embargo, no puedo permitirme unas vacaciones. Tenemos carga más que suficiente de trabajo como para darme el lujo de simplemente irme.

—Si usted insiste.

Jungkook le sonrió y comenzó a examinar algunos escritos que tenía abiertos en su computadora.

—En cuanto confirmes la hora con el cliente, puedes ir a comer.

—Muchas gracias.

Sin decir nada más, el joven se retiró dejando al abogado en la soledad de su propia oficina, quien aprovechó para verse en alguna superficie reflejante. Jackson tenía razón, se veía completamente muerto. Estaba bien que quisiera enfocarse en su trabajo, pero eso no implicaba que descuidara su apariencia. Después de todo, dependía de la misma para poder vender sus servicios como abogado. Nadie le confiaría sus problemas legales a alguien que lucía como si acabara de sacar lo que traía puesto de un basurero.

El chico se tomó un rato más para terminar de organizar su material para cuando regresara a trabajar, tan solo se detuvo cuando su estómago le indicó que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más sin comer, por lo que si no lo hacía rápido habrían serias consecuencias. Cuando se trataba de necesidades básicas, Jungkook se convertía en una criatura de instinto, dejando al instante todos sus pendientes a un lado para buscar algo de comer. No iba a tomarle demasiado al tener ya un lugar en mente.

Recorrió el pasillo mientras silbaba alegremente. Pasó por recepción, sin esperar que Jackson siguiera ahí, llevandose una gran sorpresa al verlo sentado detrás del escritorio. Parecía estar muy enfocado buscando algo en su computadora.

—Jackson, ya es la hora de comer, apurate o no vas a alcanzar.

—En eso estoy. Estoy buscando locales que vendan comida rápida barata.

No sonaba como la dieta ideal para alguien que, seguramente, el único ejercicio que hacía era el abdominal de la mañana al levantarse de la cama. Por algunos segundos se sintió ligeramente mal, ya que pensaba que eso se debía a su culpa, pero no tenía absoluto sentido. Jackson tenía un salario más que generoso, si quisiera podría comprarse lo necesario para tener una alimentación balanceada.

Jungkook se quedó ahí, de pie, observando al otro, quien volvía a ignorar su presencia. Tan concentrado había estado en el trabajo, que había olvidado por completo lo atractivo que el joven. Una idea cruzó su mente.

—Si aún no tienes idea de qué comer, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas? Conozco un lugar muy bueno.

—¿Cuál es?

—Escargot.

—Suena caro.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, yo te estoy invitando.

Jackson parpadeó, sorprendido. Claramente no esperaba eso. No se necesitó de mucho para que acepatara, después de todo, una comida gratis era una comida gratis.

—No lo va a descontar de mi salario ¿verdad?

—Ya te dije que no. Andando, antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Ambos hombres partieron hacia el local, el cual no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban. Tan solo era necesario caminar una cuadras a la izquierda para finalmente dar con el lugar. Se trataba de un edificio bastante rústico que, con un buen trabajo de pintura, así como constante mantenimiento, pasó de tener una imagen anticuada a una elegante, lo que hizo que ganara bastante popularidad en cuestión de tiempo. Eso, sin embargo, no fue el único factor que contribuyó a su éxito, sino también el hecho de que la comida que servían valía por completo los precios exuberantes que tenían. Este segundo elemento era lo que había atraído la atención del joven abogado, quien esperaba con su acompañante afuera, esperando a que les proporcionaran una mesa.

—Es mucho más refinado de lo que pensé.

—Algunos conocidos llevan meses recomendandome este lugar, por lo que pensé que sería una buena ocasión para probar si de verdad vive a su nombre.

—¿Debería sentirme especial por el hecho de que me haya invitado?

Jungkook soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Naturalmente. Estaba pensando que solemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero realmente no sabemos mucho del otro. Tal vez el tratar de empatizar más con el otro pueda ayudar a que nuestra relación en la oficina mejore.

—A mí me suena más a que se siente solo y se agarró de la primer persona que pudo para tratar de volverla su amiga.

—No es simplemente eso— Jungkook apagó su celular, guardandolo en uno de sus bolsillos —Si hubiera sido el caso, tengo un millón de personas a quienes marcarles, sin embargo, me acerqué a ti porque de verdad te considero una persona interesante y me gustaría conocerte mejor—.

Jackson lo miró de una manera bastante peculiar. Así como Taehyung, el rostro de su recepcionista era un completo misterio para él, algo que le frustraba y a la vez le generaba una necesidad terrible por descubrir todos los secretos que el otro escondía.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo, no es que tenga muchos amigos tampoco.

—Excelente. Entonces, antes de comenzar, me gustaría que dejaras de hablarme de usted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el mayor llegó aquel día, lo único que sintió fue un ligero cansancio entremezclado con la ilusión de finalmente ver a Namjoon. Ahora, más que alegría y emoción, lo que sentía era una profunda ansiedad y pánico.

Buscar al menor en el lugar donde trabajaba sólo para descubrir que lo habían despedido hace poco, fue solo el primer paso; después de eso, se dedicó el resto del día a buscarlo en todos los lugares que sabía que frecuentemente el menor. También estuvo marcandole todo el día, en un vano intento de entrar en contacto con el castaño, quien parecía simplemente haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

El último lugar que quedaba era su apartamento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba completamente vacío. Jin era consciente de que lo que había hecho no era algo que un buen ciudadano haría, aun así, no se detuvo a pensarlo, demasiado preocupado por la persona que estaba buscando. De alguna forma u otra logró entrar al apartamento en busca de alguna pista del posible paradero de su amigo. Fue la nota que encontró de Suga lo que lo llevó a la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento: sentado en unos sillones considerablemente caros e incómodos, teniendo en frente a Suga y Taehyung, sin poder decir cuál de los dos era el que se veía más nervioso.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir a prepararnos algo a la cocina.

—Taehyung…

—Vamos Suga, lo único que has comido en todo el día fue ese helado. Necesitas algo más— rápidamente se puso de pie, sin mirar a Jin ni ofrecerle lo mismo en ningún momento, lo cual le pareció una falta de respeto grave al mayor, ya que él sí tenía hambre. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decirle algo al menor que le impidiera irse, este se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin duda alguna tenía talento para esa clase de cosas.

Suga apretó los labios respirando hondo, tenía que mantener la calma.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte, Jin? ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— la única manera de acabar con la tensión que existía en el lugar era romper el hielo.

—Llevo todo el día buscando a Namjoon, por lo que hace un rato fui a su apartamento y encontré la nota que le dejaste.

—Ah, ya… Espera un segundo— Suga se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al mayor de manera acusatoria —¿Cómo demonios entraste? Antes de irme me aseguré de ponerle seguro—.

—Eso es irrelevante, y si quieres tomar acciones legales contra mí en un futuro por esto estas en la completa libertad de hacerlo. El verdadero problema aquí es que Namjoon no responde y temo lo peor.

Suga alzó una ceja sin entender de dónde venía la extraña paranoia del castaño.

—Por favor, es Namjoon de quien hablamos, ¿qué podría ser lo peor que le pudo haber pasado?

—Lo despidieron hace poco de su trabajo— Suga ni siquiera se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No es que lo esperara, pero su roomie le guardaba tantos secretos que, cuando se enteraba de las cosas, no le resultaban muy difíciles de creer —Debido a que últimamente estuvo actuando de manera inusual—.

—Él es una persona inusual, no sé por qué les sorprende eso.

—No se trata de eso, hacía cosas que normalmente no haría— se podía ver como el otro comenzaba a fastidiarse cada vez más —Cómo faltar sin avisar y atender el teléfono durante horas de trabajo. Algo debe estar muy mal—.

Suga reconoció finalmente que si se trataba de algo atípico, debido a lo dedicado que solía ser el otro chico cuando conseguía un trabajo, aun así, eso no era ningún indicio para él de que se encontrara en alguna situación peligrosa como su amigo le estaba jurando en el momento. Lo más probable es que Namjoon hubiera llegado a un punto de aburrimiento total en su trabajo lo cual haya logrado deformar su carácter para que actuara así.

—¿Intentaste marcarle?

—Varias veces, pero no atiende ninguna de sus llamadas. Es más, ni siquiera entran.

—Que raro, Namjoon suele atender al instante— el joven se quedó meditando algunos momentos —Oh, espera, tienes el número viejo ¿cierto?—.

—¿Número viejo?

—Sí. Perdió su celular hace tiempo, por lo que se tuvo que conseguir uno nuevo con otro número— Suga observó ligeramente divertido como el rostro de su amigo demostraba su sorpresa ante la noticia —Supongo que no sabías eso—.

—No. Estuve un tiempo afuera.

—Eso lo explica. Pues sí, el imbécil de Namjoon cambió de número, por eso no te contesta— Suga sacó su celular y suspiró al ver el contacto del otro —Puedo intentar marcarle, si eso te sirve de algo—.

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera saber algo de mí.

—Como digas, antes déjame ir a ver qué está haciendo Taehyung en la cocina, ya se tardó demasiado— Suga se incorporó dirigiéndose hacia el lugar. Al entrar, se encontró con el profesor, quien se encontraba revisando su celular en lugar de cocinar —Wow, vaya con el festín que nos estás preparando—.

Taehyung se sobresaltó, dejando caer por poco el dispositivo al suelo.

—Es que dijiste que no tenías hambre.

—No pareció importarte mucho eso, y si lo hizo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Taehyung se movió incómodo, buscando alguna otra excusa que sonara lo suficientemente convincente como para que el rubio lo dejara en paz. Suga no estaba de humor para seguir jugando.

—Tae, no puedes seguir escondiéndote aquí como un niño pequeño. Debes hablarle en algún punto de tu vida, eran mejores amigos.

—Lo sé, pero no esperaba que fuera hoy— admitió finalmente el más alto, mientras se reclinaba —No en nuestro día—.

Suga ignoró la manera en que su corazón pegó un brinco al escuchar que Taehyung había dicho "su día", haciendo referencia a que se trataba de un evento especial.

—Ve a hablar con él.

—Suga...

—Taehyung, por favor. Yo tuve muchos problemas con el tema de la comunicación antes debido a personas que no fueron capaces de decirme las cosas a la cara. No me hagas perder todo el respeto que he llegado a adquirir por ti.

El profesor suspiró, balanceando ambas opciones. Al final se dio cuenta de que le pesaría más que Suga pensara mal de él, en especial con lo avanzado que se encontraba su plan. Miró el suelo.

—Está bien, ahorita voy con él.

—Bien, voy a hacer una llamada, así que tienes tiempo suficiente.

El profesor salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies. Le dedicó una última mirada a Suga, quien miraba su celular con cierto disgusto. Luego le preguntaría por qué su odio necesitaba focalizarse en la tarea que tenía delante suyo.

—¿Y la comida?

—Fue mentira. Sólo fui a esconderme.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Taehyung se sobresaltó ante el tono hostil que el otro uso a la hora de contestarle. Ya le había tocado escucharlo feliz y hasta triste, pero jamás enojado. Aquello no le sentaba bien, puesto que aún tenía la figura del mayor muy arraigada con una paternal.

—Porque siempre me conociste bien.

—Comienzo a pensar que eso no es tan bueno como creía.

El profesor de arte llevó ambas manos a su cara, sintiéndose impotente. No tenía idea de que decirle, estaba respondiendo a todo de aquella manera. Iba a ser muy difícil poder comunicarse de manera apropiada si el mayor no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo siquiera.

—Jin, lo siento.

—Eso es bueno.

—No, es que _en serio_ lo siento mucho.

—Pues eso es _muy_ bueno.

—¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir o no?

—¿Y qué me vas a decir exactamente, Taehyung? ¿Qué no fue tu intención? Todo lo que dijiste aquel día fue con la intención de hacerme desaparecer de tu vida, no me vengas con cuentos.

Taehyung negó.

—No iba a decirte eso— finalmente logró mirarlo a los ojos —Jin, se que fui un completo idiota y nada de lo que te hice tiene justificación alguna. Fui cruel contigo cuando lo único que me habías ofrecido hasta ese momento era tu amistad y cariño. Me sentía… poderoso de alguna forma al saber que estabas enamorado de mí y que podía controlarte como quisiera, es por eso que ni siquiera ahora me atrevo a verte a la cara. No puedo entender cómo es que llegué a ser tan egoísta— continuó —Por más que lo lamente, se que pedir tu perdon sería demasiado. Lo único que quiero hacer es que me digas de qué manera podría compensarte todo el daño que te hice—.

Jin lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Y como se que no estás diciendo lo que quiero escuchar y que solo buscas liberar tu conciencia?

—No existe una manera en que yo pueda probarlo, por lo que tampoco puedo exigirte que aceptes mis disculpas sin más. Si tu decisión, al final, es que las cosas se queden como están ahora, lo entenderé también; solo no quiero que vivas aferrado a mí.

Taehyung no esperaba que Jin se fuera a reír con eso.

—¿Aferrado? Tae, solo me tomó unas semanas con Hobi poder superarte. No seas tan engreído, yo ya no necesito más de ti y la única razón por la que me encuentro aquí es debido a que estoy sumamente desesperado— su mirada se suavizó —Pero aún así pensaré en lo que dijiste—.

El profesor ya se había resignado a que no iba a poder hacer absolutamente nada cuando escuchó lo que el mayor agregó al final de su oración. Alzó la vista emocionado.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, pero no te hagas ideas. Solo lo hago porque me conviene que me deban favores. No me interesa realmente si esto ayuda o no a que las cosas se resuelvan entre nosotros.

—Está bien, no importa. Solo quiero hacer algo, lo que sea, por ti.

Jin soltó un bufido y asintió, igual no quería que las cosas continuarán incómodas entre ellos dos. Namjoon era amigo de Suga y Suga parecía llevarse bien con Taehyung, en vista de que lo había invitado a pasar el rato con él. No estaba seguro de en qué momento se habían vuelto cercanos y, si era sincero, era algo bizarro debido al problema de Jimin, pero no iba a comentar nada al respecto.

—Entonces...

—¿Sí?

—Suga ¿eh?

El menor no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar aquel nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminar hasta su casa nunca antes había sido tan tortuoso para Namjoon. Sí, había tenido días duros en otras ocasiones debido al trabajo y varias cosas de la vida, pero jamás había anhelado tanto llegar como lo hacía en aquel instante. Tan solo quería darse un baño y quitar aquella sensación desagradable que tenía por todo el cuerpo, particularmente en las zonas donde el hombre había puesto sus manos mientras platicaban.

Comenzaba a pensar que habría sido más fácil simplemente aceptar que Taehyung pagará sus deuda, pero no, tenías que ser orgulloso y no aceptar su oferta solo porque odiaba que las personas le tuvieran lástima y porque no quería deberle dinero a nadie más. Se odiaba por eso, no le costaba nada aceptar aquella oferta tan generosa. En serio que tenía un verdadero don para meterse en problemas innecesarios, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Su celular vibró, llamando la atención del chico. Bajó su vista a este. Se formó una mueca en su rostro.

"_Mira como me dejaste ;)" _

_Imagen (10:00 pm)_

Namjoon no quería ni siquiera abrir el mensaje, consciente de lo que probablemente era. El joven no tenía nada en contra de esa clase de fotos, en su tiempo había mandado y recibido más de una, particularmente en la época cuando estuvo saliendo con Suga. La diferencia era que, en todos esos casos, hubo consentimiento de ambas partes antes de que se mandara la foto, cosa que fue inexistente con Pyeong, que tan solo mando su desgracia asumiendo que a Namjoon le iba a gustar.

Estaba profundamente asqueado por la interacción que había tenido con el hombre aquel día, sabía que el negocio que tenían no iba a acabar hasta que la mercancía llegara sana y salva por el precio acordado, por lo que tenía que seguir tratando de actuar lo más agradable posible con aquel pervertido, pero hoy ya era suficiente. Ya pensaría mañana con mayor claridad cómo responder a tan desagradable mensaje.

Fue tan solo cuando Namjoon se echó en su cama, lanzando su celular lo más lejos posible, que se percató de que Suga no se encontraba en el apartamento. Parpadeó ligeramente confundido. No era usual en su amigo ausentarse de esa manera, estaba seguro que aquel día no tenía que ir al trabajo por lo que debería estar en casa, si es que salió a algún lugar durante el día. Con lo mucho que el mayor adoraba dormir se le hacía extraño que no lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

Apretó los labios ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie y exploraba la casa para ver si de casualidad simplemente no lo vió al entrar. Ahora que lo pensaba, Suga parecía seguir sumamente molesto con él. Las pocas veces que se llegaron a encontrar en los últimos días el rubio ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. No podía decir que no entendía el porqué del mal humor del mayor, pero le dolía demasiado. Extrañaba a su amigo.

Durante su búsqueda no encontró más que una pequeña nota en la mesa de la cocina. Puede que no tuviera nombre, pero la letra de Suga era inconfundible.

"_Voy a quedarme en casa de Taehyung. No me esperes."_

El menor suspiró mientras guardaba el pequeño pedazo de papel en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Entonces estaba con Taehyung, recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace algunos días, alborotando su cabello ligeramente. Bueno, le alegraba que al menos a uno de los dos le estaba yendo bien en ese sentido. Se había preocupado por lo triste que se veía el mayor cuando hablaron por primera vez de aquello, parecía que finalmente se estaba relajando. Taehyung no le daba buena espina, en lo absoluto, pero esperaba con el alma entera que no fuera a romperle el corazón a Suga. De igual manera, aunque tratara de hablar al respecto del tema con el rubio, estaba seguro de que no lo iba a querer escuchar.

Fue a su cama, donde se volvió a acostar, cerrando los ojos tranquilo. Eran raros lo momentos de paz que llegaba a tener, por lo que le gustaba aprovecharlos cada vez que tenía uno para poner su vida en perspectiva y así analizar todo lo que estaba haciendo mal. Volvió a sacar la nota mientras le leía por encima, de verdad se alegraba mucho por Suga, pero por algún motivo aquello le había recordado a Jin. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin pensar en el mayor.

Recordaba que Jungkook había sido muy insistente en que no podía darse por vencido tan rápido, o al menos hasta que se confesara de manera apropiada, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Tenía ya demasiados problemas con los que lidiar como para que Jin se volviera otro de ellos. Más en concreto, un corazón roto. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a rechazar y no estaba preparado para eso. Quería retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible, que Jin estuviera fuera del país era de gran ayuda. Hace algunas semanas, mientras curioseaba sus redes sociales, se había encontrado con una publicación del mayor, en la cual mostraba el video de un grupo de personas que, al parecer, se encontraban en una batalla de rap. Estaba en inglés y ninguno de ellos parecía ser de la zona, por lo que asumió que el ex profesor había salido del país.

Aquel día estuvo apunto de ponerle un comentario debido a que realmente le había gustado el show, sin embargo, se detuvo. Jin estaba enojado con él, no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero era un hecho que lo estaba. No quería arruinarle sus vacaciones recordándole su existencia, si se había ido era para alejarse de todos, probablemente incluido él. Aquel pensamiento lo sumió aún más en su miseria.

¿Que había hecho mal? Y más importante aún ¿cómo podía arreglarlo? Al inicio pensó que sería mejor simplemente darle su espacio, pero ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin verlo y podía sentir como, poco a poco, su corazón iba anhelando la presencia del otro de vuelta en su vida. Extrañaba demasiados los días cuando todo era más sencillo: Jin vendría a la misma hora que siempre por su café del día y se quedarían platicando. Si bien las primeras veces el mayor hacía gestos cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de su taza, con el tiempo eso se reduciría hasta el grado que Namjoon comenzó a creer que incluso lo disfrutaba.

Había sido tan feliz y lo perdió todo en cuestión de tiempo. Estuvo practicando últimamente como hacer bien el café que tanto le gustaba a Jin, estaba casi seguro de que finalmente había logrado perfeccionar su técnica y quería que el mayor fuera el primero en probarlo. Si tan solo le hablara aún.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, asumiendo que tan solo se trataba del viejo verde tratando de acosarlo a través de una llamada ahora. Muy a su pesar, se levantó y fue a recoger el dispositivo, checando que no se hubiera averiado de alguna forma. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que la persona que le estaba marcando era Suga. Contestó rápidamente.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Dónde estás?

Namjoon parpadeó.

—En el apartamento.

—Le dije, pero no me quiso escuchar— Suga suspiró, frustrado —Jin lleva todo el día buscándote—.

—¡¿JIn?!

—Sí, él juraba que te habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo. No debí dejarme llevar por su paranoia— parecía estar bastante molesto, al menor no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Probablemente sólo le había marcado ante la insistencia del otro… que no podía terminar de creer quea de vuelta y buscándolo por sobre todo, ¿estaría soñando? —Como sea, le voy a decir que estás allá, probablemente vaya a visitarte—.

—Uhm, sí. No, espera ¿no estás jugando? ¿Jin en serio está de vuelta?

—Créeme que quisiera estar mintiendo, pero no. Llegó aquí y prácticamente azotó la puerta. Está siendo un verdadero fastidio.

—Oh, pues... ¿perdón?

El mayor no le contestó, haciendo que un silencio incómodo se formara entre ambos. Namjoon suspiró mientras miraba tristemente sus pies.

—¿Te vas a quedar a dormir allá?

—Sí.

—Oh, ya veo. Supongo que me va a tocar extrañarte esta noche— soltó una risita algo forzada.

—No es como si mi presencia hiciera una verdadera diferencia en la casa.

—Vamos Suga, no digas eso.

—Namjoon, no quiero tener esta conversación contigo ahora. Solo te marqué para decirte lo de Jin. Ya lo hice, así que voy a colgar. Adiós.

Y sin perder el tiempo, colgó. Namjoon dejó su celular a un lado, ahora con cuidado, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Suga estaba completamente enojado con él, en el peor de los casos, lo odiaba y ya no quería saber nada de él. Namjoon se lo había buscado.

Miró a su alrededor y decidió que necesitaba recoger la casa para pensar en otra cosa y porque un invitado, bastante inesperado, podía llegar en cualquier momento. No terminaba de digerir la idea de que Jin estaba de vuelta y se encontraba preocupado por él debido a que no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía profundamente confundido, pensaba que estaba enojado con él, pero ahora resultaba que lo estaba buscando.

Namjoon volvió a repetir el día que Jin se fue en su cabeza, como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Todo en la actitud de Jin le daba señales que el joven hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí y, sin embargo, se tomó la molestia de ir a decirle al chico que se iba a ir, aunque no a dónde y tampoco por cuánto tiempo. ¿Cuál había sido el propósito de avisarle? ¿Sería posible que en ningún momento estuviera enojado con él y solo había malinterpretado todo? Aquella idea no terminaba de convencerle, pero era lo único que podía explicar que ahora lo estuviera buscando. Eso o que el tiempo que llevaban separados le dio el suficiente espacio para pensar las cosas y que su enojo se bajara.

Independientemente de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación, el joven se sentía emocionado a la vez que severamente mortificado. Necesitaba concentrarse en limpiar o jamás acabaría. Ya llevaba un considerable progreso, pero todavía faltaba gran parte de la sala. No quería recibir al mayor con una casa sucia, aunque su cuerpo le estaba rogando que descansara. Repentinamente tocaron a la puerta.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

Jin había estado durmiendo fatal los últimos días. A pesar de que ya no trabajaba y pasaba gran parte de sus días flojeando o turisteando, nunca era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Honestamente, le confundía mucho el motivo; se iba a la cama temprano y nunca pensaba en cosas innecesarias antes de cerrar los ojos, lo único que podía esperar era que al día siguiente se sintiera fresco y descansado, pero nunca pasaba. Tal vez porque ni siquiera en su propio apartamento se sentía cómodo o seguro. Aquella sensación de ser un completo extraño hasta en su propio hogar era lo que le impedía descansar del todo.

Fue por ello que, cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana y descubrió que no solo no estaba agotado, sino que estaba completamente revitalizado, se extrañó, aunque no se quejó. Sin abrir los ojos, se permitió girar en la suave superficie sobre la cual descansaba, teniendo demasiada pereza aún como para comenzar su día. No quería que aquel momento terminara jamás. Había algo en la textura de lo que suponía era una cama o el olor de las sábanas que le brindaba cierta seguridad y calidez. Con cierta pena, finalmente se dio cuenta de que se debía a que le recordaban a la sensación de ser abrazado por Namjoon.

El castaño dejó de moverse al caer en cuenta de algo: el día anterior había estado corriendo como loco por toda la ciudad buscando al susodicho hasta que finalmente lo había encontrado. Recordaba haber ido al apartamento que el menor compartía con Suga, encontrándolo ya en pijama y con una amplia sonrisa. Lo invitó a pasar y después de eso le pidió que le esperara unos minutos en lo que iba a buscar unas cosas, Jin por supuesto que no tuvo problema con ello y tomó asiento en la cama de su amigo debido a que sus piernas lo estaban matando. Después de eso todo estaba en blanco. No podía creerlo, ¿se había quedado dormido?

Lentamente se incorporó frotándose los ojos. El olor a café asaltó sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado provocó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al instante debido a la nostalgia que le trajo. Era el café de Namjoon. El chico le estaba dando la espalda mientras ponía toda su dedicación en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Jin se quedó contemplando aquella espalda por varios minutos sin poder creer que en serio estaba pasando eso. Esta vez no era un sueño ni algún truco de su cruel imaginación, de verdad se encontraba ahí.

—¿Namjoon?— Su voz salió más rasposa de lo usual, pero qué podía esperar al llevar poco tiempo de haber despertado. El nombrado volteó al instante con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días… ¿estás llorando?— la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se esfumó en cuanto vio las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de su amigo. Jin se maldijo por no haberse ocupado de eso primero antes de llamar al otro, pero, en su defensa, estaba demasiado concentrado como para recordar que cualquier persona se preocuparía al verle llorando. Namjoon tomó asiento cerca de él, posando una mano con delicadeza en su rostro para poder limpiar algunas lágrimas con su pulgar —¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—.

No, en realidad se sentía en un sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—No es eso, solo… la nostalgia, supongo.

—¿Nostalgia?

Jin asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Namjoon con cariño y la bajaba sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—Extrañaba esto… te extrañé, Joonie. No sabes cuanto.

El joven lo miraba con sorpresa, confusión y alegría al mismo tiempo. El mayor pudo percatarse de cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, lo que lo hizo sentir profundamente aliviado, de alguna extraña manera.

—Yo también te extrañé, Jin— se apartó ligeramente, yendo hacia la barra —Estaba preparando café, la bebida que siempre me pedías— con sumo cuidado recogió una taza de ésta, caminando hacia el otro con algo de pena —He estado practicando para el día en que volvieras, sería todo un honor para mí que fueras el primero en probarlo. Mejoré bastante, hasta me atrevería a decir que ahora sabe bien—.

Jin soltó una ligera risa ante eso y tomó la taza.

—Siempre ha sabido bien.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio. No importa a qué cafetería vaya ahora, ningún café me sabe tan bien como el que haces tú— comentó mientras miraba su taza con profunda adoración. Después de semanas de simplemente desearlo, ahora sería capaz de probarlo una vez más. Tomó un sorbo de éste y le supo a gloria, Namjoon ciertamente había mejorado, pasando de mediocre a normal. Para Jin, sin embargo, era como estar tomando el mejor café de toda la historia. Al inicio temía que sus papilas gustativas estuvieran comenzando a fallarle, pero le daba igual. Si eso significaba hacer feliz al otro joven, entonces permitiría que su gusto muriera —Esta delicioso Joonie, creo que voy a llorar otra vez—.

—No lo hagas. Quiero decir, si necesitas hacerlo, adelante, pero no era mi intención— el joven hablaba demasiado atropellado, dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo.

—Está bien, solo estaba siendo dramático— dejó la taza a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche —Perdón por haberme quedado dormido ayer—.

—No pasa nada. Acabas de regresar de viaje, es normal que estés cansado— le apuntó hacia un rincón del lugar —Me tomé la libertad de mover tus maletas y arroparte, espero que no te moleste—.

—Al contrario, te lo agradezco.

Namjoon asintió y rascó su cuello.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Puedo prepararnos algo.

—No, así estoy bien— justo cuando dijo aquello, su estómago rugió, dejando en claro que estaba mintiendo. Su cuerpo, como siempre, lo traicionaba en el peor momento —Hablo en serio, estoy bien—.

—Ajá, ¿Huevos o hot cakes?

—Namjoon, ya te dije que no tengo hambre. Solo fue un… gas, eso es todo— Wow, sin duda era todo un Don Juan, ¿cómo era posible que Namjoon no estuviera a sus pies después de eso? Jin miró el suelo, avergonzado. El otro, sin embargo, no parecía estar en lo mínimo perturbado por aquello.

—¿Qué cenaste ayer?

—Nada, vine corriendo hacía acá.

—¿Y comiste?

—Tampoco, estaba en el avión.

—Dime que al menos desayunaste algo, por favor.

—Bueno...

El joven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Te voy a preparar algo y no es opcional.

—Pero ya abusé demasiado de tu hospitalidad. Además, no vine a que me atendieras, vine porque tenemos que hablar— el menor se frenó, mirando a Jin con una expresión tensa —Es importante—.

Sabía que no tenía nada que temer puesto que el mayor se veía de muy buen humor, pero no podía evitar entrar en pánico ante el "tenemos que hablar", era lo peor que le podías decir a una persona. Quería saber de qué se trataba, pero una pequeña parte de él le decía que era mejor si no lo hacía. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Podemos hablar después de comer.

—Ya te dije que es urgente.

—¡No puede serlo más que tu salud! El desayuno es la comida más importante del día— vio que el otro estaba apunto de decir algo más, por lo que continuó hablando —¿Sabías que comer a deshoras te puede hacer subir de peso?—.

—Nam… espera, ¿qué? ¿hablas en serio?— la expresión en el rostro del mayor se volvió a una de suma angustia.

—Muy en serio, ¿no sabías?

Jin negó levemente y bajó su mirada hacia su estómago, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—De acuerdo, pero voy a poner dos condiciones— Namjoon asintió como un cachorro obediente esperando a que Jin le diera órdenes —Primero, vamos a hablar después de comer, de eso no te salvas, y segundo… perdoname Joonie, pero déjame cocinar a mí—.

El menor lo miró y su expresión se cayó al instante. Debió imaginarlo.

—Claro, perdón— él se sentó en la mesa —Todas las cosas están ahí, si no encuentras algo puedes preguntarme y te ayudo a buscarlo—.

—Muchas gracias— el ex profesor de literatura se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar las cosas. En algún momento miró a su amigo de reojo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se apretujaba. Namjoon se veía genuinamente triste, no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal, tal vez fue muy duro —Ahora que lo pienso, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿por que no cortas la cebolla?—.

El menor se animó al instante y fue hacia donde le indicaba con una gran sonrisa. Namjoon estaba contento, Jin le había confiado una tarea importante, por lo que no pensaba defraudarlo. Al instante tomó el cuchillo cortando la verdura, solo para descubrir que era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Era un cuchillo considerablemente afilado, no tenía que estarle causando tanto trabajo. El joven siguió batallando en silencio.

—Namjoon

—Ya casi lo tengo, solo...

—No le quitaste el protector al cuchillo— El joven parpadeó y lo vio. Oh, eso lo explicaba todo. Iba a cortar nuevamente cuando el mayor lo detuvo —Ahora lo tienes al revés, a ver...— Se puso detrás del más alto, tomando su brazo mientras se pegaba contra él para enseñarle la manera correcta de hacerlo. El menor fue incapaz de poner atención a lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, ya que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Jin contra su nuca, así como apreciar con mayor detalle el suave tono de su voz. Podría escucharlo por horas —¿Entendiste?—.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que te acabo de explicar.

—Perdón, no estaba escuchando, ¿podrías explicarme de nuevo?

Jin lo vio y soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas con lo que estoy haciendo? Ya tenemos suficiente cebolla.

Namjoon asintió, contento de poder ayudar con algo. Ambos chicos reían mientras preparaban la comida. Se trataba de un ambiente agradable y ameno en el que ambos se sentían agusto. Ocasionalmente podía percibirse algo más, había gato encerrado, pero ninguno de los dos hacia un intento por hablar de ello, aun así era muy evidente en la manera en que ambos reaccionaban cuando, al tratar de agarrar algo, sus manos rozaban levemente o sus miradas se cruzaban, quedándose fija en la otra por varios minutos. Pronto se encontraron sentados en la mesa, desayunando.

—Dios, Jin, esto está delicioso.

—Por supuesto que lo está, ¿quién… quienes crees que lo cocinaron?

—No trates de darme crédito por esto. Tú sabes perfectamente que lo hiciste solo.

—Claro que no. Hablo en serio, no habría quedado así de bien sin tu ayuda— Jin jugaba con su tenedor, sonrojándose levemente —Hacemos un buen equipo, deberíamos abrir un restaurante algún día—.

Namjoon sonrió y la manera en que sus hoyuelos se marcaron hizo que Jin se derritiera por completo.

—Si lo pones así, supongo que no estaría tan mal. Digo, si lo hacemos juntos, por supuesto.

—Sí, juntos. Tú y yo— aclaró su garganta —y algunas personas más, pero principalmente nosotros—.

Ambos rieron, mirándose con profunda adoración. Era raro que ninguno se diera cuenta de ello, o puede que lo hicieran pero no tuvieran el suficiente coraje para decir algo al respecto. Por el momento no importaba, el instante que estaban compartiendo significa mucho, independientemente de si eran algo o no.

—¿Cómo está la comida allá, por cierto?

—Es buena, pero nada comparado a casa. Realmente quería regresar— Jin parpadeó recordando otro detalle. Traía todas sus maletas consigo, por ende, todas las cosas que había comprado para Namjoon. Era el momento perfecto para dárselas —Espera—.

—Por supuesto, ¿a dónde vas?— Namjoon siguió con la mirada a su amigo, quien no hizo ningún esfuerzo por aclarar sus dudas. Simplemente caminó hasta sus maletas, las cuales comenzó a abrir una por una, sacando varias cosas de ellas, dejando perplejo al menor, quien se animó a acercarse después de unos minutos de duda. Todo parecía ser nuevo y costoso, pero sobre todo _demasiado_, jamás había tomado al otro por un consumista —¿Te compraste todo eso allá?—.

—Corrección, lo compre allá, sí, pero no es para mí— cada vez eran más las cosas que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo —Es para ti—.

—¿Disculpa?— ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Jin realmente había dicho que era todo para él? Namjoon estaba confundido y feliz, Jin estuvo pensando en él todo ese tiempo. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse, podía tratarse solo de un gesto amistoso, pero las ideas estaba surgiendo en su pequeña mente y quién era él para detener sus fantasías, las cuales eran cada vez menos realistas.

El último regalo que el mayor sacó fue la cereza del pastel: se trataba de un oso gigante de peluche, el cual Namjoon adoró por completo. Sus ojos brillaban como si se trataran de estrellas, haciendo que el mayor lo mirara completamente encantado. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, al menor le estaba costando demasiado encontrar las palabras apropiadas para expresar todo lo que sentía. No podía creer que todo fuera para él.

—Jin… yo.. yo no sé qué decir. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas pensado en mí, pero no entiendo— su mirada se volvió triste —Pensé que me odiabas, o al menos que estabas enojado conmigo. Si hice algo mal, por favor dime, en serio quiero corregirlo—.

El mayor apretó los labios ligeramente, Hoseok tenía razón, para variar. La única razón por la que Namjoon no le habló en todo el viaje fue porque el menor pensaba que estaba enojado con él (que no era para sorprenderse, considerando la manera en que se comportó con él antes de irse). Se sentía como un completo imbécil por no haberle hablado antes. Hizo que el chico cargara con esa culpa demasiado tiempo.

—No, Namjoon, no me enojé contigo. Siento mucho cómo me comporte antes de desaparecer. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero eso no justifica el que me haya desquitado contigo. Fui un pésimo amigo con la única persona que de verdad me importaba.

—No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo. Me siento muy aliviado de saber que no me odias.

—Ni lo digas, eso es imposible para mí— su sonrisa era genuina —No hubo ningún día en el que no pensara en ti y en lo mucho que quería hablarte para arreglar las cosas, pero fui un cobarde y un patán—.

Namjoon se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No te atrevas a decir eso. No importa si no me hablaste antes, lo único que me importa es que estás aquí, ahora. No puedo pedir mayor regalo que este.

Los corazones de ambos chicos comenzaron a latir casi en sincronía. Todos sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a derramar, ahora tan solo se trataba de un juego para ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin exteriorizarlos.

—Namjoon, la razón por la que te traje estos regalos fue porque tú… tú me— Jin estaba dispuesto a perder desde el inicio.

—¿Sí, Jinnie?

Hubo algo en la manera en que el otro dijo su nombre, con tanta dulzura y suavidad, o la mirada que le dedicó, que hizo que el mayor perdiera el valor. No era el momento. Tenía otras cosas que resolver con el chico por lo que confesarse cuando se encontraba en un estado de completa vulnerabilidad era, de alguna forma, como aprovecharse de él. Jin no era Taehyung, él sí haría las cosas bien.

—Fue nada más porque las vi y pensé que te podrían gustar.

Namjoon lo miró, luciendo ligeramente decepcionado. ¿Se habría equivocado?

—¿Solo por eso?

El mayor lamió sus labios considerando sus opciones. Tenía un plan: entregarle el osito y confesarsele. No había manera de que fallara. A pesar de todo, no se sentía correcto, estaba demasiado planeado, tenía que ser natural. No ensayado, sino espontáneo e improvisado, del corazón, cosa que, en ese momento, era imposible. Jin tenía que ser fuerte.

—Claro que no, los traje porque te aprecio mucho y eres alguien muy especial para mí— sonrió. No quería decir la palabra amigo y sabotearse a sí mismo, por lo que lo dejaría ambiguo. De esa manera no se expondría, pero tampoco acabaría con todo antes de siquiera poder intentarlo. El menor no parecía haberlo escuchado, sin embargo. Sus ojos se quedaron completamente fijos en los labios del otro cuando este pasó su lengua por ellos.

Namjoon tragó. Una fuerza exterior lo estaba jalando hacia el mayor y no quería detenerse. El otro chico tampoco parecía estar haciendo algo por tratar de impedir lo inminente. Ambos deseaban aquello con cada fibra de su ser y no lo ocultaban, aunque tampoco lo podían reconocerlo en el otro. El menor comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de Jin mientras trataba de cerrar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, fue entonces cuando el mayor volvió en sí.

—Namjoon, el desayuno.

—¿Mande?

—Se va a enfriar— tragó, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel —Tu dijiste que… el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. Tenemos que regresar a terminar de comer o nos va hacer daño y luego se nos va a caer el cabello— Jin no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo llegado a ese punto, pero sentía demasiado pánico para que le importara. Namjoon pareció aceptar su explicación, viéndolo con profundo amor. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Jin ahora.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Anda, vamos a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya, que milagro fue que me contestaras, comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberte pedido perdón.

Taehyung rodó los ojos, ¿es que el otro no podía dejar el tema en paz de una vez por todas? Tal vez debió colgarle cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora bien, Jimin siempre había sido de esa forma, aún antes de que tuvieran aquel problema, simplemente perdió su capacidad para tolerar las rabietas del mayor cada vez que no recibía atención. No entendía como lo hizo antes y no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo.

—Jimin, es la quinta vez que te lo digo. Estaba ocupado ¿sí?

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que pasar tiempo con tu muy posible mejor amigo en un futuro? Sigue así y vas a perder puntos. Me tendré que ver forzado a rebajarte a solo 'posible'.

—Me hubieras dicho antes, de haber sabido también hacía planes con alguien más hoy.

El rubio soltó un bufido lanzandole un pequeño pedazo de servilleta, el cual ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a su objetivo. Taehyung lo miraba burlón. Jimin soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo que te tuvo tan ocupado?

—¿Por qué debería decirte?

—Porque eso es lo que los muy posibles mejores amigos hacen— le sonrió —Platican acerca de su día—.

—Sigues sin convencerme.

—Vamos, Taehyung. ¿Cómo esperas que esto funcione si no me dices nada? Antes solíamos contarnos todo— Jimin miró su bebida y soltó una risa amarga —Bueno, casi todo. Supongo que los temas amorosos nunca fueron lo nuestro hasta que lo fueron ¿cierto?—.

—Estaba en una cita.

Jimin parpadeó. Eso fue demasiado fácil.

—¿En una cita de trabajo o en una cita de las que sí me interesan?

—Una cita, cita, ¿contento?

El más chaparro pegó un pequeño brinco en su asiento mientras miraba a su amigo, ilusionado.

—¿En serio? ¿Le conozco? Dime quién es o voy a explotar.

Taehyung tomó un sorbo de su té mientras meditaba si hacerlo o no. Dudaba seriamente que el chico se fuera a oponer al descubrir que no se trataba de otra persona más que Suga, pero de igual manera le preocupaba la reacción que fuera a tener. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, prefería que se enterara en ese momento y por él y no después, en alguna situación poco indicada. Tragó ligeramente.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sí. Me estoy muriendo, te lo ruego.

—Suga.

—¿Suga? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

—Estoy saliendo con Suga. Ayer tuvimos una cita, motivo por el cual no contesté el teléfono durante todo el día.

Jimin se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras trataba de procesar lo que el otro acababa de decirle, le costaba creerlo. Se cruzó de piernas.

—Taehyung, estoy comenzando a ver un patrón aquí y me preocupa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero decir, entiendo que te sientas solo, pero ¿ir siempre por las sobras de tus amigos? No creo que sea saludable, deberías ir con un psicólogo.

El menor de los dos azotó su taza contra la mesa, provocando que el otro se sobresaltara.

—Retractate— Taehyung se veía furioso.

—¿R-retractarme?

—No te atrevas a hablar de Suga como si fuera un objeto desechable. Él es mucho más que tu estúpida "sobra", que no supieras apreciarlo es tu problema— su pose era completamente intimidante —Él es una persona amable y dulce a su manera, hace todo lo posible por sobrevivir y aprender algo de ello para mejorar cada día. No toleraré que hables de esa manera de él—.

Jimin se movió incómodo en su asiento.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, Suga es una persona maravillosa, no debí hablar de él así.

El profesor quería permanecer molesto, más su pecho pronto se llenó de orgullo al escuchar a alguien hablando bien de Yoongi. En realidad, tan solo quería una excusa para hablar del otro chico.

—¿Verdad que es maravilloso? No puedo creer que las personas como él realmente existan. Es perfecto, no entiendo cómo es que lo dejaste ir, no es que me queje— la sonrisa del chico era boba. Decir que Jimin se sentía abrumado por la extraña bipolaridad de su amigo se quedaba corto, al menos había logrado calmarlo.

—Sí, es un gran sujeto.

—¡El mejor de todos! Es un ángel.

—Taehyung, en serio, ¿por qué Suga?— el bailarín ahora lo preguntaba por genuina preocupación más que nada. Nunca había escuchado a Taehyung hablar de otra persona de aquella manera, pero eso no cambiaba su historial. Él no era de relaciones serias y lo último que Suga necesitaba era otra aventura.

—Las cosas simplemente se dieron, Jimin. No lo estoy haciendo por perjudicarte o algo por el estilo, no te creas tan importante— limpió algo del líquido que había caído en la mesa al bajar su tasa —Al inicio pensé que solo me interesaba como un amigo porque en su momento de verdad necesitaba uno, pero poco a poco, conforme lo fui conociendo, me enamoré de él y ahora, pues… — se encogió de hombros.

—Pero tu nunca has sido de relaciones estables, ni siquiera con Jungkook.

—Suga me hace querer ser diferente— lo miró con una leve sonrisa. Era honesta —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pienso cuidar a Suga. Jamás dejaré que algo o alguien lo vuelva a lastimar como tú lo hiciste—.

Jimin asintió. Dolía, pero era justo a final de cuentas.

—Si tu lo dices.

—Por cierto, esto no arregla lo de hace un rato. No pienso perdonarte por haberle llamado sobra.

—No era… mira, está bien. Lo siento, fui un imbécil, prometo que no se va a repetir.

—Eso espero.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, serios. Pronto estallaron en carcajadas, tal vez producto de la tensión o los nervios, pero ninguno era capaz de mantenerse serio por demasiado tiempo. Una vez tranquilos, Jimin volvió a verse emocionado con el tema.

—Entonces cuéntame, ¿cómo fue su cita?

—No fue lo ideal, pero no estuvo mal tampoco.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Resulta que a Yogi no le gustan los parques de atracciones.

—Ahora entiendo porqué me preguntaste el otro día— lo miró extrañado —Qué raro, él me había dicho que le encantaban—.

—Lo dijo para quedar bien contigo, pero no te atrevas a hacerte ilusiones, yo llegué primero.

—Técnicamente eso no es cierto, pero no te preocupes, no me estaba haciendo ilusiones— frunció el entrecejo levemente —¿Cómo lo llamaste, por cierto?—.

—Ah, Yogi. Ya sabes, como la caricatura porque Suga es como un pequeño osito gruñón al que te dan ganas de abrazar solo con verlo.

—Taehyung, que asco.

—No empieces, como si no lo hubieras pensado tú antes.

Jimin rodó los ojos, sin estar seguro de si estaba celoso o asqueado. Probablemente ambos.

—Entonces, ¿ya es oficial?

—Aún no, pero pronto. Tengo un plan— comentó ensoñado —En cuanto lo haga, te aviso—.

—Gracias, que detalle— el otro le sonreía forzadamente. El profesor por supuesto que se percató de ello, pero no le dio la mínima importancia. Quisiera o no le iba a contar cada uno de los detalles de su vida amorosa.

—Para qué están los muy posibles mejores amigos— comentó de manera sarcástica.

—Posibles. Ese comentario hizo que perdiera los privilegios del 'muy'— Taehyung soltó una carcajada haciendo que Jimin finalmente se relajara —A todo esto, ya que te llevas tan bien con Suga ahora, me preguntaba sí...—.

—No.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.

—No necesito que lo hagas para saber lo que vas a decir. Quieres que abogue por ti con Suga para que te perdone, ¿o me equivoco?— el bailarín hizo un ligero puchero —No creas que voy a hacer el trabajo por ti. Suga se merece una disculpa real y seguir enojado contigo por el tiempo que necesite. Si de verdad quieres su perdón, más te vale esforzarte—.

—Queda en mi consciencia que lo intente— el rubio se derrumbó en su silla.

—No, no lo hiciste— respondió Taehyung, encontrando divertido el ceño fruncido que recibió como respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoseok se miraba en el espejo mientras tenía un debate interno sobre si ir por un _look_ normal o ponerle más empeño. Estaba sumamente nervioso y emocionado por el encuentro que iba a tener aquel día, por lo que quería que todo fuera especial, aunque sin lucir demasiado desesperado. Okay, era una línea muy ridícula de pensamiento, ¿qué tenía de malo demostrar interés? Sacudió su cabeza, ya había demasiada indiferencia en el mundo como para que él también actuara de aquella manera. Iba a poner empeño y más le valía que se notara.

Dejó abajo los jeans que había escogido, cambiandolos por un par de pantalones negros ajustados en conjunto con un saco rosa y debajo de éste, llevaba una camisa blanca. También alborotó su cabello para que se viera estilizado, sin lucir despeinado. Sonrió al ver los resultados y se detuvo brevemente frente al tocador mientras veía un pequeño kit de maquillaje que yacía con orgullo sobre el mueble.

No solía ser de los que se maquillan en exceso, pero resultaba ser bastante práctico cuando se quería realzar alguna de sus facciones. Eso solo en ocasiones especiales, por supuesto, y podría decirse que aquella ocasión entraba en dicha categoría. Mordió su labio inferior mientras tomaba una de las brochas y escogía una sombra que quedara bien con el atuendo que llevaba puesto. No iba a aplicarse demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente; tenía que verse fantástico para aquella noche.

No pudo evitar reír al pensar en la reacción de su madre si se supiera que una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de ella era cómo escoger las tonalidades de maquillaje que mejor complementaban su rostro. Por suerte era algo que Hoseok tuvo muy bien resguardado todos aquellos años en los que comenzó a practicar en su casa, contando solo con las marcas baratas que su progenitora compraba para ahorrar dinero. Después de que se mudó, pasó un buen tiempo sin poder hacerlo de nuevo. En cuanto comenzó a trabajar, una de sus primeras inversiones fue mascarillas y algunos labiales tenues. Nadie jamás lo llegó a juzgar por ello. Por suerte conoció a grandes personas que no solo lo apoyaron, sino que también se tomaron la molestia de enseñarle algunos tips.

Una vez listo, se observó en el espejo, asegurándose de que nada hubiera quedado fuera de lugar. Si era sincero, y muy a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por su madre, uno de los mayores deseos del joven mientras crecía siempre fue tener una sesión de maquillaje con la mujer. A través de su vida vio varias escenas como aquella en películas y series, se veía como algo absolutamente divertido, aunque muy poco realista en sus circunstancias. Estaba seguro de que si sus padres se hubiera enterado de que Hoseok no solo era gay, sino que también se maquillaba de vez en cuando, mandarlo al extranjero no habría sido lo único que hubiera hecho para "curarlo".

Tembló tan solo de pensar en las posibilidades: él, siendo forzado a asistir a alguna clase de terapia de conversión día con día hasta que lograran lavarle el cerebro y hacerle creer que su orientación sexual no se trataba más que de una confusión o, en el peor de los casos, una enfermedad que debía ser tratada, llevándolo poco después a un estado de profunda depresión debido a lo inadecuado que eso lo haría sentir y después… lo único que podía visualizar era su cuerpo cayendo de un edificio. Estaba completamente asqueado con la idea. ¿Cómo era posible que cosas como esa siguieran pasando en pleno siglo XXI, y peor aún, que persona como sus padres realmente creyeran que eran efectivas?

Hoseok se quedó meditando, ¿siquiera seguían siendo legales? Estaba seguro de que representaban una grave violación para la integridad de cualquiera. Necesitaba investigar mejor eso y sabía exactamente a quién podía acudir.

Miró la hora, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para hacerle una corta visita a Jungkook antes de su cita. Si no lo hacía ese mismo día, estaba seguro que pronto se olvidaría del tema, no podía permitir que pasara. Tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento, decidido a llegar al despacho de su amigo. Tenía preguntas y quería respuestas lo más pronto posible.

El trayecto hasta la oficina de Jungkook fue considerablemente largo, pero después de mucho caminar, el joven finalmente llegó. Entró con la misma determinación que antes. El lugar estaba pulcro, dentro había un pequeño escritorio en donde se encontraba un chico bastante atareado. Hoseok lo recordaba de su última visita, era el recepcionista. Se acercó a él, aclarando su garganta para llamar su atención.

Jackson, al inicio, no le dedicó más que una breve mirada, pero pronto algo logró captar su interés, analizando mejor al muy atractivo joven que se encontraba frente él. Se acomodó en su asiento, pasando una mano por su cabello y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hola, estoy buscando a Jeon Jung Kook, soy un amigo— le sonrió levemente.

El recepcionista reprimió un suspiro, por supuesto que estaba buscando a su jefe. Siempre que venían chicos bonitos era solo para eso. Tenía que admitir que sentía bastantes celos, ¿cuándo era que lo iban a visitar a él?

—Lo siento mucho, pero no se encuentra disponible por el momento. Puedo tomarte el recado, eso a menos que desees regresar más tarde.

—Es algo urgente. Por favor, de verdad necesito verlo ahora— Hoseok juntó sus manos a manera de plegaria mientras miraba al otro, implorante —Por favor, pregúntale aunque sea, me harías un favor muy grande—.

El joven lo miraba, dudando. Jungkook había dejado en claro que, mientras no se tratará de "Jimin", no estaba autorizado a pasarle llamadas, sin embargo, estaba cayendo bajo los encantos del otro chico. No podía decirle que no.

—Supongo que podría hacer el intento— suspiró mientras tomaba el teléfono, la dulce sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del desconocido valió casi la pena —¿Podrías regalarme tu nombre?—.

—Jung Ho Seok—. Al parecer, el chico tras el escritorio no lo recordaba.

Asintió mientras presionaba un botón y esperaba que le contestara. Fue casi instantáneo. Jackson lo puso en altavoz.

—¿Jackson, qué pasó? ¿Es Jimin?

—Uhm, no.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Lo busca un tal Jung Ho Seok. Le dije que se encontraba ocupado, pero insistió en que se trataba de algo importante.

—Oh— ambos chicos en recepción pudieron escuchar cómo el otro parecía algo dudoso —Déjalo pasar— colgó.

Jackson regresó el teléfono a su lugar y miró al otro.

—Bueno, ya escuchaste al jefe. Adelante.

—Muchas gracias, pero una recomendación para el futuro, Jackson— el susodicho tragó ligeramente —La próxima que atiendas una llamada, te recomiendo que no lo pongas en altavoz, en especial cuando hay personas presentes. No sabes en qué clase de problemas puedes meter a Jungkook—.

—L-lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego— sonriente, comenzó a caminar sin una verdadera noción de a dónde tenía que ir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue, que no recordaba cómo llegar a la oficina de su amigo. Por suerte, el recepcionista alcanzó a darle indicaciones antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Hoseok encontró la oficina de Jungkook con mucha facilidad, tocó a la puerta.

—Pasa.

Entró mientras miraba alrededor, curioso por saber si había cambiado en algo el lugar de trabajo del menor. Eran amigos, pero no tenían mayor relación por lo que nunca tuvo una verdadera noción de la clase de persona que era el joven abogado más allá de lo que Jimin llegaba a contarle, que en su mayoría eran cosas negativas. Si en algo había acertado el menor es que Jungkook podía llegar a ser una persona sumamente desordenada, en contraste con su propio aspecto físico el cuál era el de todo un profesional. Le sonrió tomando asiento frente a él.

—Kookie, tanto tiempo.

—Podría decir lo mismo— el abogado se veía algo tenso —¿Qué te trae por aquí?—.

—Ah, sí, en realidad vine a hablarte de algo muy importante— Jungkook se aferró a su asiento esperando lo peor —Es acerca de las "terapias de conversión"—.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, es que de repente me entró la duda porque, hasta donde sé, varios organismos internacionales ya se proclamaron en contra de éstas debido a que se considera una completa violación a los derechos humanos— siguió mientras se reclinaba en su asiento —Pero todavía veo que existen, por lo que mi pregunta es: ¿No son ilegales en el país ya? y de ser así, ¿existe alguna manera de poder levantar una denuncia en contra de cualquier persona que trate de obligar a otra a someterse a una?—.

—Oh, ya— Jungkook removió su corbata —Pues no, no son ilegales como tal. Quiero decir, existen varias propuestas e iniciativas, pero como muchos de los miembros del Congreso son de extrema derecha, aún queda un largo camino por recorrer— Hoseok frunció el ceño ante eso —En cuanto a lo otro, la demanda podría proceder, sería cuestión de denunciarlo como una clase de abuso psicológico que está afectado la integridad de la víctima. Sería necesario plantear una muy buena argumentación, ya que la terapia no está tipificada como delito—.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de las consecuencias de algo así?

—No. Generalmente solo asumen que aquellos que lo denuncian están inventando todo o lo están exagerando. Si te soy sincero, espero que esa clase de mentalidad cambie pronto.

—Agh, solo de pensarlo hace que me enoje demasiado.

Jungkook miró a su amigo, curioso. A pesar de que estaba evidentemente molesto no era en contra de él, al contrario, había confiado en él para consultarle sobre un problema que parecía estarle afectando.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿No me odias?

El mayor lo miró por unos momentos sin entender realmente de lo que le estaba hablando. Tras mucho pensarlo, algo finalmente encajó en su mente y soltó una carcajada.

—Yo nunca te odie, Jungkook.

—Pero…

—Sí, estaba muy enfadado contigo por haber lastimado a Jimin, pero después de mucho pensarlo, me di cuenta de que era _su_ problema. Tú jamás me has hecho algo malo a mí por lo que no tiene caso que te tenga en concepto de criminal y menos por alimentar los berrinches de alguien más— explicó —Ahora Jimin ya es feliz, quiero creer, con Suga, así que todo quedó en el pasado—.

Jungkook apretó los labios. Así que Hobi no sabía lo que había pasado... Por más que quisiera explicárselo no sentía que le correspondiera hacerlo, era mejor dejarselo a Jimin.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, me parece algo interesante tu pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Ningún motivo en particular, es sólo que nunca me había tocado discutir del tema con alguien antes— sonrió y pronto recordó algo —Por cierto, leí el informe que escribiste—.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me encantó. Ya era hora de que alguien hablara al respecto y debo decir que quedé fascinado con la manera como lo abordaste.

—Que bien se sintió escuchar eso, no sabes lo que me costó hacerlo.

—Me imagino.

—No, no lo haces.

El joven abogado asintió algo divertido, una idea se le cruzó por su mente. Sabía que no debía ir asumiendo cosas como esas y menos por un motivo tan estúpido como aquel, pero estaba comenzando a ver un patrón bastante peculiar y quería indagar lo más posible en ello.

—Por cierto, Hobi… ¿qué fue lo que te llevó a investigar de este tema en particular?

—Porque nadie más lo ha hecho antes, hasta donde sé, y, como dijiste, ya era hora de que alguien hablara al respecto.

—Ah, ya. Hoseok, perdón por la pregunta, no tienes que responder si no quieres, y perdón por entrometerme en algo tan personal, pero... ¿eres gay?

—Sí— Hoseok lo dijo con tanta seguridad que por un momento Jungkook no terminó de procesarlo.

—Ah, ya veo— junto sus manos —No, espera. ¡¿Qué?!—.

—Soy gay.

—Sí, ya entendí eso, ¿Desde cua…? ¿Cómo es que...? Uhm...— frotó su cabello, frustrado —Dios, Hobi. Hemos sido amigos durante años, ¿no se te ocurrió que sería una buena idea contarnos?—.

—No pensé que fuera una obligación hacerlo, no sabía que mi sexualidad fuera tan relevante para nuestra amistad.

—P-pues no, en realidad no tiene tanta relevancia, supongo. Sólo... me hubiera gustado saber.

—Bien, ya lo sabes, tómate el tiempo que necesites para procesarlo— comentó el mayor algo burlón. Jungkook tan solo frotó sus sienes.

—¿Alguien más del grupo lo sabe?

—Sólo Jin, Suga y tú— vio la manera en que el otro hacia un ligero puchero —Mira, si te sirve de algo, Jin también se enteró hace poco y sólo porque necesitaba que se diera cuenta de algunas cosas—.

—¿Y qué hay de Suga?

—Él fue el primero en enterarse, de hecho fue mi primer novio.

La quijada de Jungkook se abrió aún más.

—Dios, en serio. No sé cuantas noticias como esta voy a poder tolerar el día de hoy, ya puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a fallar— miró nuevamente al mayor —¿Tampoco sabe Jimin, entonces?—.

—No.

—Eso explica porque nunca me lo contó.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Jungkook se removió en su asiento.

—Y... ¿cómo te va?

—En realidad bien, hoy es un día importante.

Finalmente el joven abogado se dio la libertad de inspeccionar a su amigo de pies a cabeza, notando que en realidad se veía bastante bien. Como si se hubiera arreglado.

—No me digas que vas a ver a tu novio— era una broma más que nada.

—Algo por el estilo.

Si Jungkook hubiera sufrido de alguna enfermedad cardíaca, estaba seguro de que hubiera muerto en aquel mismo instante.

—¡¿En serio?! Hoseok, más te vale que no estés bromeando porque se me está bajando la presión.

—Yo no bromearía con algo como eso, no tengo 13 años— miró la hora de su reloj —Estoy saliendo con alguien, pero hoy voy a pedirle que formalicemos nuestra relación, así que deseame suerte— se puso de pie —Ya voy algo tarde así que será mejor que platiquemos otro día, muchas gracias por tu ayuda—.

—No hay de qué, pero espera, no puedes irte y dejarme así— el otro no alcanzó a escuchar la queja del menor puesto que se puso en marcha sin esperar un segundo más, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Jungkook soltó un suspiro mirando hacia la pared mientras sufría una pequeña crisis existencial. No es que tuviera algún problema con todo lo que acababa de descubrir, simplemente no era capaz de terminar de procesarlo aún, fue demasiada información para el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

—Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto— comentó el muchacho que no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera meterse en dramas innecesarios. Necesitaba un trago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Otro día, otro dólar". Suga no recordaba muy bien dónde había escuchado aquella oración, seguramente de alguna caricatura o algo, pero aquella frase se le había quedado grabada en la mente hasta aquel día y solo entonces le estaba sirviendo de algo. Necesitaba encontrar un buen motivo para sobrevivir a otra jornada laboral o iba a perder la cabeza. A paso lento ingresó al bar, dejando sus cosas en la parte posterior y poniéndose el uniforme, que consistía simplemente de un delantal.

Después de eso se dirigió a la barra, en donde se recargó para mentalizarse. Él era fuerte e inteligente y podía con eso. No había nada en este mundo que pudiera con él estaba preparado para lo que fuera que la vida decidiera arrojarle aquella noche.

—Oye, Nieves— o casi todo. Alguien se había aprovechado de su estado de profunda reflexión para acercarse en silencio hasta él y susurrar aquello en su oído. Suga, naturalmente, pegó un brinco y al instante levantó los puños para atacar, su agresor simplemente rió —Tienes un problema de ira muy serio, te recomiendo ir a un psicólogo—.

Al ver de quién se trataba, el rubio simplemente soltó un suspiró, relajándose.

—Ah, solo eres tú.

—No. No soy "solamente" yo. Soy el gran yo, el inigualable y magnífico yo— Jun evidentemente estaba de muy buen humor, lo que significaba que iba a ser el doble de molesto, Yoongi comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber faltado —Entonces dime, mi estimado. ¿Qué tal te fue?—

—¿A qué te refieres?.

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? A tu cita de ayer con tu "no novio"— sonrió mientras invadía su espacio personal —Quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle, hasta lo más picante—

Suga soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda comenzando a preparar algunas bebidas.

—No fue nada extraordinario, fuimos a un parque de diversiones y estuvimos ahí un rato. El plan era tener un picnic de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Taehyung, pero como comenzó a llover, tuvimos que irnos a su casa y algunas otras cosas pasaron. Vimos películas en su cuarto y pasé la noche con él otra vez.

Los ojos de Jun brillaban.

—Eso suena tan romántico, por favor dime que al menos se besaron.

—Lo intenté.

—¡¿Qué?!— el otro chico claramente no se esperaba esa respuesta —Que giro tan inesperado, no puedo creer que hayas tomado la iniciativa por primera vez—.

—No pude controlarme. En algún momento buscamos refugio por la lluvia y él estaba tan cerca y se veía tan bien y me hacía sentir tantas cosas y agh… me siento tan ridículo, Jun.

—¡Pero no es ridículo en lo absoluto! Tal vez algo cursi, pero no tiene nada de malo— acarició levemente su espalda —¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?—.

—Me rechazó.

Jun se quedó en silencio y sonrió.

—Bueno, no me sorprende, probablemente se está esperando a mañana.

—¿Cómo que mañana?

—Nada. No dije absolutamente nada— y dicho esto paso dos dedos encima de sus labios como si estuviera cerrando un cierre. Suga lo miró fulminante, más no lo volvió a presionar.

—¿A ti que mosca te picó hoy?

—Una muy grande en realidad, venía camino acá y me atacó de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

¿Por qué seguía intentando encontrarle algún sentido a lo que el otro decía? Era Jun, cuando no le estaba dando lecciones de vida lo único que salía de su boca eran sandeces. Negó.

—Como sea, ¿te sientes bien? Te notó mucho más hiperactivo que de costumbre, y yo que pensaba que eso era inhumanamente posible.

El otro se sentó frente a él, moviendo sus pies alegremente.

—Ay Suga, estoy mucho más que bien, no vas a creer lo que estoy apunto de contarte— el otro no preguntó esperando a que su amigo continuara —_Mi chico _va a venir por mi hoy—.

—Oh— Sonrió levemente —¿Es él muchacho del que me hablaste el otro día?—.

—¡Sí! Estoy tan feliz, Nieves.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, tienes que presentármelo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré— comentó mientras levantaba su pulgar —Eres algo así como el único amigo que tengo ahora, así que quiero que nos des tu bendición—.

Suga sintió una gran calidez en el pecho por la manera en que el otro lo estaba tomando en cuenta, podía sentir como se estaba contagiando del buen humor del otro.

—Mientras sea un buen chico, se las daré sin problema alguno.

—Por cierto, hoy voy a salir más temprano. Espero que no haya problema con eso.

—No te preocupes, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti después de todas las veces que me has cubierto. Tú ve con tu novio y diviértete.

—No es mi novio aún— comentó mientras se sonrojaba levemente —Pero muchas gracias, en serio. Eres un ángel—.

Suga hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Atendió a un cliente que ya se veía bastante pasadito de copas.

—¿Recomiendas el parque de diversiones como un buen lugar para una cita romántica?

—Si quieres morir, sí.

Jun rodó los ojos.

—No pudo haber sido tan malo.

—Fue espantoso, Jun. Te juro que en mi vida vuelvo a poner un pie dentro de alguno. Prefiero mil veces la ópera a eso.

—Eres un anciano hecho y derecho.

—Tienes toda la razón, no falta mucho para que al fin me jubile.

Su amigo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero justo en ese momento su jefe le habló. El castaño se puso de pie.

—La ley me habla. No me vayas a extrañar demasiado, no me tardo— dicho eso se retiró a la parte posterior, dejando a Suga solo. El mayor sonrió ampliamente. Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo. Finalmente había obtenido la energía que tanto le había hecho falta al llegar. La puerta de entrada se abrió y, por primera vez, Suga alzó la vista para poder recibir al cliente.

—Bienvenido.

Hoseok se detuvo en donde estaba, mirando al otro de manera perpleja.

—¿Suga? ¿Eres tú?

El mayor estaba igual de sorprendido que el otro.

—Hoseok

Su amigo se acercó a la barra sonriente, abrazando al otro como pudo.

—No puede ser, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Muchos menos yo— Suga se apartó ligeramente para verificar que se trataba de la persona que creía que era —Llevas meses desaparecido, que igual no es nada raro, pero ¿a dónde demonios fuiste ahora?—.

Hoseok se derrumbó de manera dramática en el banco frente a él.

—Tuve que ir a Estados Unidos porque la empresa para la que trabajo perdió datos que llevaba años recopilando. Tuve que repetir casi el 70% del proyecto.

—Suena pesado— lo miró curioso, había ciertos gestos que hacía que no entendía muy bien porque se le hacían demasiado familiares —¿Lograste acabarlo?—.

—Sí, sino no estaría aquí ahora.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Y que lo digas— el menor se estiró levemente —Tenemos que salir algún día tú y yo, para ponernos al corriente y todo eso—.

—¿No piensas quedarte mucho tiempo hoy?

—Oh no, ya sabes que no soy de tomar mucho.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste?

—Ah, es que tengo una cita.

¿Cita? Aguarda un segundo...

—¡Amor!— una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, tanto Hoseok como Suga voltearon en dirección a ésta. Ahí, de pie, con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás hubieran visto algunos de los presentes, se encontraba Jun, quien miraba fijamente a Hoseok. Este pareció reconocerlo, poniéndose de pie para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

¿Amor? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Jun no perdió el tiempo y al instante corrió hacia el otro, colgandosele como un koala mientras repartía varios besos por toda su cara.

—En serio viniste.

—Por supuesto que sí, no sabes cuánto necesitaba verte.

—Ay, Hobi, me vas a hacer llorar— Hoseok rió mientras tomaba el rostro del otro y plantaba un suave beso en sus labios. Suga logró conectar los puntos, aún así, todavía se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer o decir algo.

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron así hasta que Hoseok sintió sus brazos flaquear, bajando finalmente al otro al suelo. Jun automáticamente lo tomó de uno de estos abrazandolo y volteó a ver a su amigo.

—Ah, perdón. Suga, él es Jung Ho Seok, el chico del que te estuve hablando.

—Y-ya nos conocíamos en realidad.

—¿En serio?— Jun miró a su pareja quien asintió con una sonrisa —Wow, qué increíble coincidencia—.

Suga rió ante eso, sintiéndose como un completo idiota al no haberse dado cuenta. Por algo siempre que su amigo describía al chico por el que suspiraba sentía que ya conocía a alguien así. En efecto, conocía a la persona tal cual. Era una sorpresa bastante agradable si era honesto.

—Bueno, supongo que no me va a costar mucho darles la bendición.

Los otros dos chicos rieron mientras se pegaban más al otro, como si la mínima distancia entre ambos les resultara dolorosa.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos— Jun jaló a Hoseok hacía la salida —De nuevo, gracias por todo Suga. Nos vemos mañana—.

—Claro. Se divierten.

—Hasta luego Yoongi, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir— agregó rápidamente Hoseok antes de ser arrastrado hacia afuera. El rubio tan solo rodó los ojos, los jóvenes de ahora en serio eran todo un caso.

Afuera, mientras tanto, los mencionados volvían a compartir otra beso, mucho más candente que el de hace algunos segundos. Se separaron para tomar aire mirándose a los ojos con profunda adoración, ninguno quería soltar al otro.

—Dios, Jun, cuanta falta me hiciste.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, Hobi… y por haber desaparecido así. Las cosas se pusieron tan complicadas y no quería que me vieras así de miserable.

El otro negó, besando su frente.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Jun. Ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué disculparte, eso estaba fuera de tu control— acarició levemente su mejilla —Además, no importa cuanto tiempo me hubiera tomado, creeme que te habría esperado años enteros si es lo que hubieras querido—.

Jun soltó una risita.

—Que cursi eres.

—Sé que te encanta.

—No lo voy a negar.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, aún aferrados el uno del otro.

—Por cierto, me gustó mucho el lugar donde trabajas. Me imaginaba algo completamente diferente.

—Es distinto a otros bares. Estoy seguro de que lo acabarás amando tanto como yo.

—Bueno, tal vez venga a visitarte más seguido entonces.

—Me parece una excelente idea, pero mañana no.

Hoseok lo miró ligeramente extrañado ante eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que no vamos a abrir. Bueno, sí, pero más tarde que costumbre.

—Oh, ¿y eso? ¿mantenimiento?

—No— soltó una risita como si supiera algo —Se supone que no debería decirle a nadie pero el no novio de Suga le tiene preparada una sorpresa—.

—¿El qué de Suga?— Hoseok se frenó en seco repentinamente.

—Su no novio, Hobi. Tal vez también lo conozcas, se llama Taehyung. Es bastante atractivo, a decir verdad— ¿Qué? —Llevan meses coqueteando—.

—Jun, pero eso no es posible, Suga ya tiene novio.

El chico volteó a verlo curioso y abrió los ojos.

—Ah, espera. Hablas de Jimin ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿de quién más?

—Ay Hobi, no puedo creer que no te hayas enterado. Jimin y Suga terminaron hace meses. Estuvo feo.

Ahora entendía porque Jimin se negaba a contestar sus mensajes y llamadas. Alguien le debía una explicación. Sin duda alguna.

_._._._._._._._.

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Hola, esperamos que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Queríamos aprovechar para comentarles que, debido a las fechas festivas, la siguiente semana no habrá capítulo. Agradecemos su comprensión y les deseamos una muy feliz, y tal vez blanca, navidad. Ojala reciban todo los regalos que pidieron y puedan pasar un momento inolvidable con sus seres queridos.**

**Feliz navidad, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el próximo capítulo. Besos :***


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**Nota de las autoras: Les recomendamos escuchar Falling again, de KLANG, durante la escena de Suga y Taehyung. Disfruten del capítulo ;)**

Los días sin trabajo eran, sin duda alguna, los favoritos de Hobi por una razón: podía despertarse a la hora que quisiera. El muchacho siempre procuraba no dormir demasiado, puesto que lo consideraba una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Le gustaba ser productivo y hacer cosas, aunque fueran pequeñas, para sentir que estaba haciendo algo de valor y no simplemente existiendo. Sin embargo, se sentía algo reacio a despertarse aquella mañana, su propio cuerpo parecía rogarle que no se moviera al reproducir el sueño más dulce de él y Jun juntos. Sonreía bobamente mientras todas aquellas bellas imágenes eran creadas en su subconsciente. El sonido de su alarma se había vuelto el fondo de una melodía que escuchaba en su sueño.

—_Hobi, ya no soporto más estar lejos de ti. Huyamos juntos y casémonos en alguna iglesia escondida en algún pueblecito de Suecia. _

_Hoseok, por algún motivo, era más alto en su sueño, además de musculoso. Su mentón estaba sumamente marcado y su cabello, que se movía suavemente con el viento, seguía viéndose perfecto. Miró a su novio con dramatismo mientras lo tomaba del mentón. _

—_Oh, mi bello y perfecto Jun, tú sabes que no hay nada que anhele más que eso, pero no podemos— miró hacia el horizonte —Tu madre, la tercera archiduquesa de Francia, jamás te perdonaría por escaparte con un simple plebeyo y yo no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amor eterno e incondicional—. _

—_Entonces eso es lo único que necesito. No puedo mas con esta tortura, cada segundo que sin ti se siente como un millón de dagas en mi corazón. Por favor, no permitas que este sufrimiento continúe, porque no es diferente a la muerte. _

_Hoseok volvió a mirar al chico, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos mientras lo acercaba más al suyo. _

—_¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Jun? Estoy dispuesto a pasar la eternidad contigo, más mi corazón no podría soportar que te arrepientas de la decisión que tomes. _

—_Nunca he estado más seguro de algo. Huyamos en este mismo instante. _

—_Oh, Jun._

—_Hobi._

_Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando, repentinamente, la boca de su novio se abrió por completo para comenzar a emitir un sonido de lo más irritante. Hoseok parpadeó sumamente confundido ante la extraña conducta del otro chico, hasta donde él recordaba eso no era algo habitual en él_.

La sonrisa boba de Hoseok se esfumó. El chico frunció el ceño, apretando los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos lentamente. Miró el lugar, desorientado, aún demasiado dormido para discernir la realidad de la ficción y, por ende, ser capaz de identificar de dónde provenía el maldito sonido que había logrado que finalmente despertara.

Después de un rato de frotarse los ojos y meditar, recordó que no, no se encontraban en la Edad Media y Jun y él no tenían ninguna necesidad de escapar a ningún lugar para estar juntos. El menor se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a un lado suyo, en completa desnudez, al igual que Hobi, viéndose claramente molesto por el sonido. Hoseok soltó una risita y besó su frente con amor.

—Tranquilo, ya me encargo yo.

Con cierta dificultad, no sólo física, sino mental, ya que al ver como el otro se hacía bolita en sí mismo lo único que quiso hacer fue abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, Hoseok se levantó poniéndose lo primero que encontró para después salir de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de la manera más delicada posible. Caminó hasta la entrada arrastrando los pies. Resulta que lo que lo había despertado no era un algo, sino un alguien que no paraba de tocar el timbre de manera insistente. Esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera un vendedor ambulante porque, aunque se consideraba una persona sumamente pacífica y amable, no iba a dudar en cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin permitirle que dijera una sola cosa.

La persona en cuestión no era un vendedor, pero al ver de quién se trataba, el joven se sintió igual de tentado a simplemente cerrarle la puerta.

—Hobi, hola. Perdón que te moleste tan temprano es solo que iba camino a la oficina y pensé que podríamos charlar un rato.

El nombrado examinaba al menor de pies a cabeza. Jungkook ciertamente iba ya muy entrajado y engalanado, listo para otro día en algún juzgado, peleando con algún abogado con la suficiente mala suerte de ser el oponente del chico, ya que era bien sabido que, caso que Jungkook tomaba, caso que ganaba. Hoseok se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando demasiado en sus propios pensamientos basándose en lo nervioso que el otro se veía. Sin decir nada entró de vuelta al apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que el pelinegro pasara. Gracias al cielo el menor captó la silenciosa indirecta, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

—¿Café? ¿Algo?

—No te molestes, así estoy bien— tomó asiento en una de las sillas siendo atacado por el dulce olor a pan del lugar. Sintió su estómago rugir levemente —Bueno, tal vez un café… y galletas, si tienes— el mayor al instante comenzó a moverse rápidamente mientras tomaba todo lo necesario para preparar lo que su… ¿amigo? le estaba pidiendo. El silencio que se hizo entre ambos no pareció molestar a ninguno, a Hoseok debido a que estaba demasiado enfocado en su tarea y a Jungkook por tener algo más en mente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hoseok tuviera el café listo al igual que las galletas, poniéndolo todo frente a su visitante, quien se sobresaltó.

—Muchas gracias Hobi.

—Ni lo menciones— tomó una silla sentándose cerca —Ahora, vayamos directo al grano, espera... ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?—.

—No te acosé, si es lo que estás pensando— comentó el otro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, sonriendo levemente por el sabor —No se si recuerdes la vez que te subiste a mi coche por accidente—.

—Ah sí, el Uber— suspiró frustrado —Debí haberlo imaginado. Como sea— se cruzó de brazos —¿De qué querías hablar entonces? Más te vale que sea importante porque créeme que en este momento preferiría seguir durmiendo— su paciencia estaba rozando el suelo aquel día. No se podía esperar menos cuando interrumpían un momento tan perfecto como el de hace un rato.

—Claro…. bueno, en realidad venía a hablarte de Jimin— Por supuesto que tenía que ser de él. Siempre se tenía que tratar del bailarín aún cuando este no estaba presente en el lugar —...y sobre algunas cosas que he estado pensando con respecto a él—.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con tu ruptura con Taehyung.

—¿Cómo supiste que terminamos?

—En realidad solo era una suposición, pero lo acabas de confirmar.

—Oh— Jungkook suspiró, dejando la taza a un lado —Pues sí, no fue lo principal, pero de lo que te voy a hablar tuvo que ver con que lo mío con Taehyung no funcionara—.

—De acuerdo, ¿te molestaría profundizar un poco más en "de lo que te voy a hablar"?

—Es solo que ya no estoy seguro de qué hacer y como eres bueno con eso de los temas emocionales, pensé que sería buena idea consultarlo contigo— Hoseok estaba maravillado ante la habilidad del otro para acabarse su café tan rápido —Mi duda es si debería seguir intentando volver con Jimin o simplemente dejarlo todo por la paz. Hace algunos días pensé que ya tenía la respuesta, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Por un lado, de verdad amo a Jimin y quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, pero por el otro, reconozco que nuestra relación no fue la mejor y que solo fui un patán que le rompió el corazón, por lo que desear eso es completamente egoísta de mi parte—.

Hoseok tenía una hipótesis y, aunque no quería confirmarla aún debido a la poca sanidad que le quedaba, necesitaba hacerlo.

—La solución es obvia entonces: te apartas de su camino y permites que sea feliz. Quiero decir, ya está con alguien más en el momento, te verías como el mayor imbécil de todos al entrometerte en una relación ¿no crees?

—Sobre eso...— ante la mirada escrutadora del mayor, Jungkook tragó fuertemente —Es más complicado de lo que parece—.

—¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más? Diferentes perspectivas siempre ayudan.

—No es como que tenga muchos amigos a los que acudir— frotó sus manos, estaban comenzando a ponerse frías. Hobi quería hacerse una taza de café, pero eso significaría aceptar que no volvería a dormir aquella mañana y todavía se aferraba al deseo de regresar a los brazos de Jun en la comodidad de su cama —Jimin queda descartado por obvias razones, y ni hablar de Taehyung—.

—¿Taehyung? ¿tan mal acabaron?

—Sí, pero no. Hubo una pequeña temporada en la que no quiso saber nada de mí, pero ya estamos en "buenos términos" por un favor que le hice— Hoseok no quería saber qué clase de favor era —Aún así no me siento lo suficientemente cómodo pidiendole consejos amorosos a mi ex, en especial cuando se trata de mi otro ex—.

Hoseok asintió. Entonces Jimin y Taehyung no.

—¿Namjoon? Pensé que ustedes dos se llevaban de maravilla.

—Ya he conversado con él al respecto, pero el tema no lo tiene muy contento que digamos. Además, no pareció del todo convencido con la conclusión a la que llegué.

—Bueno Kookie, es que no eres muy dado a tomar buenas decisiones cuando se trata de tu vida personal.

—Lo sé, yo lo sé. Eso no es lo que importa ahorita. El punto es que Namjoon no— el joven se quedó meditando mientras repasaba la lista de posibles candidatos en su mente —Suga muchísimo menos—. Esa era la oportunidad que Hobi necesitaba.

—Naturalmente, es el novio de Jimin.

No tomo más que una mirada de Jungkook para hacer que la sangre de Hoseok hirviera por completo. Lo sabía, maldita sea. Lo sabía. Desde el día en el bar supo que algo andaba mal, pero ahora lo tenía 100% seguro. Ya no iba a tolerar que Jimin siguiera evitandolo, iban a hablar, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

—Es complicado, será mejor que Jimin te explique.

—Sin duda alguna.

—El caso es que Suga no. También pensé en Jin, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que me detesta y no sé por qué.

—¿En serio? Que raro— Hoseok se quedó meditando —Quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que le gustaba Taehyung—.

Creyó haber pensado eso último, pero la reacción del otro fue prueba de lo contrario.

—¿Que Jin qué?

—Mira, da igual, ya escuché suficiente— espetó el otro cortando el tema antes de que pudiera salir algo más a la luz —Ignoro lo que haya pasado entre tú y Jimin en el tiempo que no estuve, aunque, por lo que dices, imagino que fueron muchas cosas, y dudo que Jimin me lo vaya a decir voluntariamente, pero a como yo lo veo, tienes una opción— Jungkook se reclinó en su asiento para escucharlo mejor —Te vas a olvidar de él y lo vas a dejar en paz. De todas formas, conociendo el corazón de pollo que tiene Jimin, además de su terrible necesidad de atención, es altamente probable que termine accediendo a que sean amigos. Pero nada más que eso—.

—Pero Hobi…

—¡Carajo, Jungkook!— finalmente explotó —¿Sabes qué? Está bien, si no te gusta aquí tienes una segunda opción: sigues insistiendo hasta que Jimin te acepte de vuelta y regresan a la estúpida farsa a la que solían llamar relación, pretendiendo que nada pasó entre ustedes y fingiendo ser felices mientras la miseria los consume por dentro, hasta el día en que seas incapaz de mantener el pene guardado y lo engañes de nuevo, haciendo que la historia se repita. Ya son adultos, hagan lo que quieran, pero no se atrevan a involucrarnos a nosotros otra vez, ¿entendido?

—Tampoco quiero eso Hobi.

El mayor se frotó las sienes, sintiéndose la borde un colapso. No entendía porqué sus amigos adoraban complicarse tanto la vida. Personalmente, ya estaba harto de todo. No estaba seguro de cómo su tren de pensamiento tomó aquel rumbo, pero repentinamente tuvo una idea qué tal vez podría funcionar para Jimin y Jungkook.

—Jungkook, una pregunta...

—¡Hoseok, regresa a la cama!— la voz de Jun se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos. Jungkook se sonrojó levemente.

—Perdón, no sabía que tenías compañía.

—Espera aquí— Hoseok se puso de pie y fue a su cuarto para consolar a su muy necesitado novio, quien no quería dejarlo ir de vuelta con el joven abogado. Estaba demasiado adormilado como para poder razonar todas las explicaciones que Hobi intentaba darle, él solo lo quería de vuelta en la cama. Tomó más de lo esperado poder convencerlo de que no tardaría mucho y fue aún más difícil el volver a mentalizarse para salir de aquel cuarto. Prefería mil veces más quedarse con su adorable y berrinchudo novio a tener que resolverle la vida alguien que, hasta ahorita, solo daba indicios de no querer cambiar.

Con mucho pesar salió del cuarto, dejando a Jun profundamente dormido nuevamente y tomó asiento frente a Jungkook.

—Disculpa por eso, pero te recuerdo: estábamos dormidos antes de que llegaras tú.

—En serio no fue mi intención interrumpir, pensé que ya estabas despierto y… solo. Ya te molesté lo suficiente, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. De todas formas, ya casi es hora de que entre a trabajar. Adiós, Hobi.

—Como quieras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Suponiendo que me contraten... y si dejo de comer durante un tiempo... puede que ahorre lo suficiente para pagar Noviembre— Namjoon pasaba su mirada del periódico a las varias notas y recibos que tenía esparcidos por toda la mesa de la cocina. Comenzaba a morderse las uñas por el estrés —El único problema es que queda muy lejos, por lo que tengo que tomar en cuenta los gastos de transporte también… a menos que me levante todos los días a las 4:00 de la mañana y me vaya corriendo al trabajo. Dios, Namjoon, eres un genio— se felicitó a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo escribía en un pedazo de papel aparte —Entonces... Noviembre ya está. Tengo que ver qué voy a hacer el resto del año, en especial ahora que el precio aumentará el doble a partir de Enero— se quedó pensativo —¿Debería tomar dos trabajos?—.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, sacando al joven de sus cuentas mentales. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y fue a atender a su repentino visitante con una sonrisa.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, Joonie! Traje el desayuno— Jin se encontraba frente a él, viéndose tan radiante como siempre mientras sostenía dos bolsas de plástico, donde el menor suponía cargaba el dichoso alimento.

Generalmente, la razón por la que Namjoon siempre se ponía nervioso cuando el mayor estaba cerca era por el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él y Jin no era de mucha ayuda al ser tan perfecto y hermoso. Ese día, sin embargo, a su nerviosismo usual se le agregó otra cosa más: todos los papeles que había dejado en su cocina y que el mayor, sin duda alguna, no tardaría en notar si lo dejaba pasar.

—¿Desayunar?¿Ahora? Es algo tarde, Jin.

—¿Tarde?— Jin soltó una ligera risa, sonrojándose —Son las 8:00 de la mañana, Joonie. Yo no diría que es precisamente tarde—.

¿Ya eran las 8:00? Espera un momento, ¿cuando amaneció? Hasta donde Namjoon recordaba, cuando se sentó eran apenas las 11:00 de la noche, eso explicaba porqué se sentía tan agotado. Frotó sus ojos levemente.

—Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo pálido— Jin acercó su rostro a una distancia peligrosa, haciendo que Namjoon retrocediera al instante.

—Estoy bien, solo que casi no dormí anoche, así que estoy cansado.

—¡Con mayor razón debes desayunar ya!— el mayor trató de pasar nuevamente —Lo que traje te dará la energía suficientemente para aguantar el día de hoy—.

—Es que… tengo el estómago revuelto, no creo que sea buena idea.

—No digas tonterías Namjoon, anda— ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear, sin embargo, el menor notó rápidamente que el profesor estaba comenzando a irritarse, por lo que se detuvo.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo espérame unos segundos— cerró la puerta y salió corriendo de vuelta al comedor, tomando todo como pudo y echándolo en el primer cajón que vio, rezando porque fuera suficiente para esconderlos del otro. Dudaba que fuera a encontrarlos ahí de igual manera. Regresó a la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa nerviosa —Listo—.

Jin lo miraba con una mirada inquisitiva mientras pasaba y miraba alrededor.

—¿Que tanto hiciste que no querías que viera? ¿Acaso tienes a algún amante escondido aquí?

Namjoon no supo porqué se sintió como un infiel, pronto sacudió su cabeza negando. No se había acostado con nadie y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿que importaba? Él y Jin no eran nada.

—No se trata de eso, Jin. Sólo que tenía una desastre y no quería que lo vieras— mintió. El mayor se quedó parado frente a él —En serio, no tenías que traerme el desayuno—.

—¿Cómo que no? Fuiste tú quien dijo que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Si no comes te vas a enfermar y yo no quiero a un novio desnutrido.

—¿Qué?

Ambos chicos se quedaron en _shock_ ante lo que el mayor había dicho, quién estaba pensando a mil por hora como arreglar su patética confesión accidental.

—Dije que… que… que no quiero cuidar a un desnutrido. ¡Sí! Eso fue exactamente lo que dije— el mayor entró apresuradamente al apartamento dejando a un muy confundido Namjoon parado en el pasillo. Suspiró y siguió a su amigo hacia el interior, decidiendo, con todo el dolor de su corazón, que dejaría aquel pequeño error de lengua de lado.

—Muchísimas gracias Jin, pero por favor entiende que este no es un buen momento. Si pudieras venir más tarde…

Y justo cuando dijo eso, se arrepintió; parecía que finalmente había colmado la paciencia del otro con sus negativas. Jin dejó las cosas en la mesa mirando a Namjoon sumamente molesto.

—¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer? Las personas no estamos a tu disposición 24/7, Namjoon. Me parece una falta de respeto que rechaces un acto de cariño y cuidado con tanto ahínco sin dar ninguna explicación. Si vine fue porque dijiste que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y, conociendote a ti y a tus pobres hábitos alimenticios, sé que no te vas a dignar en cocinar algo decente para comenzar el día.— no tomaba tiempo para respirar, parecía estar rapeando. Jin comenzó a ponerse rojo y Namjoon no estaba seguro si era por el enojo o la falta de oxígeno —Así que no me vengas con que "más al rato". Te vas a sentar en esa mesa y vas a comer, ¡ahora! Además, meses sin vernos y sin hablar y justo cuando vuelvo, resulta que no tienes tiempo, ah no. No señor, no. Vamos a convivir el día de hoy quieras o no porque soy tu mejor amigo y tengo derechos de mejor amigo, no voy a tolerar esta rebeldía injustificada—.

El menor sabía que Jin simplemente estaba soltando cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente, pero de igual manera se sentía como un cachorrillo regañado. Caminó hasta él y la cintura del otro con sus brazos mientras recargaba su cabeza en los hombros del mayor a modo de disculpa. Jin paró repentinamente.

—Lo siento Jin, no es que desprecie el que me hayas traído de comer. Soné como un idiota— se separó para verlo a los ojos —Voy a desayunar contigo, lo prometo, solo dame unos minutos para poder bañarme— le sonrío y al instante Jin se derritió, su mal humor se esfumó por completo.

—Está bien, pondré la mesa mientras tanto.

Namjoon lo soltó, para decepción del mayor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, de igual manera ya sé donde está todo— con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se fuera —Anda, ve a bañarte—.

Sin dudarlo más, Namjoon se retiró, dejando en completa soledad a Jin. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de la regadera, fue cuando el mayor se puso manos a la obra, encontrando un par de platos y vasos con bastante facilidad. El problema eran los cubiertos. A pesar de ser un espacio pequeño, la cocina abundaba en cajones, por lo que no recordaba bien en dónde se encontraban los utensilios que buscaba. Tendría que buscar uno por uno. Abrió el que estaba más cerca de él y Jin se encontró con un tremendo desastre. Varios papeles se encontraban guardados ahí, haciendo que Jin soltara un suspiro. El menor no tenía ninguna noción de limpieza. Si Jin lograba hacer que se volvieran pareja, eso iba a tener que cambiar. No iba a tolerar vivir en un espacio desorganizado.

Se estaba sintiendo bastante caritativo ese día, por lo que tomó todos los papeles y comenzó a acomodarlos para que no estorbaran. Ya iba a cerrar el cajón y continuar con su vida cuando reparó en el que estaba hasta arriba, que se encontraba subrayado con un marcatextos amarillo. Jin lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, se trataba de un periódico en el cual ofertaban varios puestos de trabajo en distintas empresas y de distintas naturalezas. El corazón de Jin se apretujó al ver como varios de estos estaban señalados, dándole a entender que eran opciones.

—Ay Joonie— sabía que la situación de su amigo era complicada, pero jamás imaginó que estuviera tan mal. Tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudarlo, aún si él mismo se encontraba desempleado. Estaba comenzando a meditar acerca de lo que podría hacer cuando un papelito se resbaló fuera del periódico, cayendo en el suelo. Jin lo recogió, era una hoja llena de operaciones matemáticas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Jin regresó el periódico a su lugar y guardó el papel en su bolsillo en un parpadeo, cerrando el cajón como si nunca lo hubiera abierto. Se alejó de este para que se viera más creíble.

—Ya puse los platos y los vasos, tú encárgate de los cubiertos porque no los encon…— los ojos del mayor se abrieron por completo al encontrarse con el castaño usando simplemente bóxers. Jin no era creyente, más en ese momento le dio gracias a cada santo y ángel que le permitió presenciar el perfecto cuerpo de Namjoon sin las estúpidas camisetas grandes que solía vestir.

—Perdón, olvidé mi ropa. Espero no te moleste.

—Para nada, es tu casa ¿cómo me va a molestar' Siéntete en confianza— Jin no podía apartar la mirada del pecho del menor y se odiaba por eso, se sentía como un pervertido. Su sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas. Namjoon se acercó, preocupado, tocando el rostro de Jin. La cercanía hizo que el estado del mayor empeorará.

—¿Estás bien? Tu rostro está ardiendo. Quizá te está dando fiebre.

—¿Fie...bre?— el mayor jamás sería capaz de explicar porqué reaccionó como lo hizo —¡Fiebre la que te va a dar si no te tapas! No puedes ser así de descuidado Namjoon, con la salud no se juega. Anda, ve a ponerte algo de ropa antes de que te de un aire o algo—.

—Pero dijiste que no había problema.

—¡Pues lo hay y uno muy grande! La Neumonía no es poca cosa, ¿tienes idea de cuántas personas han muerto por eso? Si tú te muere ¿qué? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahora que estoy de vuelta, no puedo permitir que un estúpido resfriado arruine eso— De nuevo, Jin no estaba respirando entre cada palabra que decía. Namjoon, ahora más que regañado, se sentía sorprendido y hasta tentado de grabar al otro para ver cuántas palabras era capaz de decir por minuto. Por su integridad física y emocional no lo hizo, naturalmente.

—Perdón, no pensé que fuera tan serio— rascó su cuello —Entonces iré a ponerme algo abrigado y buscar un suéter para ti porque está empezando a refrescar— Sonrío, no lucía molesto en lo absoluto por la repentina explosión de Jin, por suerte, y se retiró al baño nuevamente, ahora con varias prendas en mano.

—¡Namjoon!

—¿Sí?— El mencionado alzó un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharle desde la cocina.

—¿Recuerdas el pantalón que usaste en nuestra primera ci... Digo, cuando fuimos a tomar café?

—Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

—Deberías usarlo hoy, te queda bien— Puede que no volviera a ver a Namjoon en ropa interior en su vida, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de la vista de vez en cuando.

—De acuerdo… lo tendré en mente— El castaño, si bien se sentía algo extrañado por la repentina sugerencia, no le dio mayor importancia. Siguió con lo suyo.

Jin colapsó en una de las sillas mientras contaba hasta 10 para poder relajarse y pensar en algo que no fueran el cuerpo semidesnudo de Namjoon. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imaginó, aquella imagen se había quedado grabada en su cerebro y no había nada ni nadie capaz de borrarla. Una parte de él tampoco quería que eso sucediera.

Quería entrar en aquel baño y besar al chico hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aire. Jin pasaría sus manos por todo lo que logró ver y buscaría acceder a otras zonas, seguro de que su deleite sería mayor.

Pudo sentir una calidez muy familiar comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, partiendo desde su zona pélvica, fue así como obtuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para parar con las imágenes mentales. Jin estaba seguro que, cuando salió en bóxer, no lo hizo con la intención de seducirlo, tal vez simplemente estaba acostumbrado a no usar ropa. De repente sintió celos hacia Suga, ya que era capaz de verlo así todos los días, o al menos cuando estaban juntos.

Jin llevó las manos a sus bolsillos para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría y se sorprendió al encontrar un papel en uno de ellos. Abrió los ojos recordando lo que había pasado antes de que viera a Namjoon en ropa interior. No estaba seguro de en qué clase problema estaba metido el menor , pero haría lo posible por ayudarlo. Pero, primero tenía que saber qué tan grande era el problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin comenzaba a desarrollar un temor un tanto infantil: pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a su apartamento. El motivo de esto era bastante razonable para el joven, se debía a que cada vez que lo hacía, alguien a quien no deseaba ver se encontraba ahí, esperándolo. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco o que era un miedo irracional, pero el bailarín estaba bastante seguro que había alguna clase de ente que atraía a las personas menos indicadas en el peor momento.

Como eso ya no era algo tan recurrente, poco a poco el rubio se fue relajando hasta bajar la guardia, pensando tontamente que la vida le sonreía de nuevo. Pronto vería que las cosas simplemente nunca iban a salir como él quería. Fue desde que salió de la academia que un terrible sentimiento se sentó en su estómago, haciendo que el chico se debatiera si regresar a su hogar o buscar el motel más cercano y pasar la noche ahí. Al ser un sentimiento proveniente de la nada, lo descartó y tomó sus cosas, dirigiéndose a su apartamento a pesar de todas las alarmas que sonaban en su cabeza. No entendía porqué estaba tan nervioso.

—Jimin— ya iba caminando por el dichoso corredor cuando una voz lo detuvo. Su cuerpo se congeló al instante y sintió cómo el mundo se le venía abajo. Una parte de él se regañaba internamente por lo estúpido que había sido, por no haber huido cuando pudo como siempre hacía. Había caído en aquella trampa y no tenía idea de cómo se supone que debía reaccionar —Jimin, mirame— una mano se posó en su hombro. El joven no necesitaba ver al otro para saber de quién se trataba, podría distinguir la voz de Hoseok en cualquier lugar. Si bien antes le causaba alegría, ahora lo único que le provocaba era pánico.

Se movió de forma brusca para que lo soltara.

—Hobi, hola, qué casualidad que pasaras por aquí. Te recibiría encantado, pero la verdad es tengo un chiquero en mi apartamento y me da mucha pena que lo veas, así que mejor nos vemos otro día, ¿te parece? Adiós— comenzó a caminar de manera apresurada buscando refugio en su hogar. El otro, sin embargo, iba pisándole los talones.

—Oh, créeme que el desorden es lo de menos. Ya he vivido lo suficiente contigo como para ser inmune tu desastre— iba prácticamente corriendo detrás de él —¡Jimin, detente!—

El menor hizo caso omiso a la orden del mayor, abriendo la puerta de su departamento con rapidez y entrando. Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Hoseok se interpuso mientras intentaba pasar.

—Abre la puerta Jimin, tenemos que hablar.

Jimin siguió resistiéndose mientras empujaba la puerta para poder cerrarla.

—Ahorita no es buen momento Hoseok, por favor vete. En serio no estoy de humor para hablar.

El rostro del mayor volvió completamente rojo. Con una fuerza que ni siquiera él se conocía aventó la puerta, haciendo que Jimin retrocediera varios pasos, asustado. Se estaba sobando el hombro, puesto que se había alcanzado a dar un golpe.

—¡No te estoy preguntando!— gritó mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Afuera del lugar una pareja de ancianitos se miraba preocupados, no estando seguros de si debían llamar a la policía o no.

Jimin, por su parte, miraba a Hoseok, sin estar seguro él mismo de qué hacer.

—Te dije que hoy no quiero hablar, no es un buen momento.

—Entonces, ¿cuando, Jimin? Estoy _harto_ de que, cada vez que intento hablar contigo, hagas siempre lo mismo— se acercó al menor de manera amenazante —Llevamos meses sin hablar, Park. _Meses_. Ni una sola llamada o mensaje, nada. No importa las veces que intenté contactarte, jamás me respondiste. Has estado evitándome desde antes de que me fuera. ¡Dios! No puedo creer que tengo que prácticamente acosar a mi "mejor amigo" para poder verle la cara—.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿A no? Revisa tu maldito celular y dime a la cara que no es cierto. Te he llamado 45 veces y te he dejado 105 mensajes de texto, mensajes que ni siquiera has visto— dijo aquello mientras le enseñaba la pantalla de su celular a Jimin como evidencia. Sus gritos cada vez se volvían más fuertes.

—No es para tanto— a pesar de sus palabras, Jimin se acobardó, por lo que salió en un tono de voz más bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Hoseok tan solo enfureció más al ver como el otro minimizaba la situación.

—¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡Jimin, mi mejor amigo lleva meses ignorándome! ¡Que para ti no signifique nada no te da ningún derecho a desvalorizar mis sentimientos!— miró el suelo, sintiéndose abatido de repente —¿Es porque ya no te sirvo? ¿Es por eso, Jimin? Antes de Jungkook, tú y yo éramos inseparables. Sólo pasa eso, te mudas de mi apartamento y de repente ya no existo para ti— volvió a alzar la vista —¡¿Acaso no puedes ver cómo tu maldita necesidad de atención lastima a las personas, haciéndolas sentir menos que nada, tratandolas como tus putos juguetes?!—.

—No es cierto, eso no es cierto— la voz de Jimin era cada vez era más débil conforme se iba encogiendo en sí mismo.

—¡¿Que no?! Entonces dime, ¿qué hay de Suga, eh?— Jimin alzó la vista poniéndose pálido —Así es Park, ya sé lo que pasó, así que no intentes negarlo. Vas a decirme qué fue lo que le hiciste a Suga y vas a decírmelo _ya_—.

Jimin se veía incómodo, demasiado. Hobi lo notó y no pudo importarle menos.

—Terminamos.

—No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo. Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es por qué.

—Bueno… Puede que haya engañado a Suga con Jungkook, y puede Suga lo haya descubierto.

Se hizo un completo silencio entre ambos, haciendo que los pelos de cualquiera que pasara por ahí se pusieran en punta. Hoseok nunca había sido una persona que recurriera a la violencia, Jimin sabía eso muy bien. El mayor siempre había sido alguien sumamente comprensivo y amoroso en cualquier circunstancia, sin embargo, parecía estar más que dispuesto a asesinar a Jimin con lo primero que tuviera a la mano en cualquier momento. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba horrorizado.

—Te dije que no— su tono era frío —Te dije que con él _no_. Que no jugaras con los sentimientos de Suga. Que él te quería en serio—.

—¡Yo no tenía idea de que las cosas iban a resultar así!

—¿A quién crees que engañas?— el otro atacó de vuelta —¡Claro que sabías! ¡Fue tu maldita hambre de atención lo que te hizo ir detrás de él, porque sabías lo que sentía por ti y sabías que no iba a negarse! ¿Como pudiste ser tan egoísta?—.

—¡¿Por qué te importa tanto Suga?! Creí que eras mi mejor amigo, no el suyo.

Hoseok estuvo a nada de arrancarse el cabello ¿De verdad se atrevía a hacerle un berrinche ahora?

—¡¿Y solo por eso tengo que darte la razón cuando no la tienes?!

—¡Pues sí!— y ante eso Jimin rompió en llanto. Hoseok simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Ay, por favor. No vengas a hacerte la víctima conmigo, no te queda.

—¡Suficiente!— el menor gritó mientras seguía sollozando —Ya basta. Tenías razón, ¿sí? Siempre la tienes. Fui un imbécil, narcisista, egolatra que arruinó todo, lo siento. En serio lo siento. ¿Feliz? ¿Era esto lo que querías escuchar?—.

—No— Hoseok no podía decir que finalmente se había compadecido del otro, puesto que no lo hacía, pero su mal humor disminuyó al escuchar que el menor finalmente aceptaba su culpa en todo eso. No estaba seguro de si era sincero o solo quería que se callara, pero por las lágrimas quería asumir que era honesto.

Vió cómo el bailarín caminaba hasta un sillón, sentándose en él mientras continuaba sollozando. Hoseok no se movió de donde estaba, esperando a que el otro continuara hablando.

—Y-yo en serio no sabía que esto iba a pasar, pensé que sería capaz de controlar la situación. Cuando acepté a Suga lo hice porque creí que sería capaz de corresponderle, que llegaría un día en el que podría quererlo como él a mí. Esa fue mi intención desde un inicio— Jimin hablaba más que nada para sí mismo, pero, aún así, Hobi era capaz de escuchar lo que decía —Todo iba bien. Jungkook estaba con Taehyung, por lo que no había forma de desear intentar algo con él de nuevo. Jamás esperé que terminaran, mucho menos que Jungkook vendría a mí, rogando porque fuéramos algo de nuevo. Aún en ese entonces pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control, que solo seríamos amigos y ya, pero no pude. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo quería tanto... ¡Nos íbamos a casar, maldita sea!— Jimin soltó otro fuerte sollozo —Por eso me arrepiento tanto, porque desde un inicio sabía que estaba mal, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que podría querer a alguien más teniendo tan fresca nuestra ruptura—.

Jimin continuó llorando, dando a entender que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Se veía destrozado. Finalmente Hoseok permitió que su corazón se ablandara un poco y fue a su lado, sentándose junto a él.

—¿Ya te disculpaste con Suga?

—L-lo he intentando tantas veces, pero no me habla. Me tiene bloqueado en todos lados y no me atrevo a ir a buscarlo— ambos chicos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Jimin sorbió por su nariz —Ya no sé qué hacer, Hobi. Me siento tan perdido, te juro que de haber sabido que todo iba a terminar de esta manera jamás lo habría hecho. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento y lo que daría con tal de poder regresar en el tiempo e impedir todo esto—.

El mayor soltó un suspiro y acarició la espalda del rubio de manera reconfortante.

—Sácalo todo, no te contengas. Estoy aquí, contigo— el mayor frunció la boca y negó —Todo va a estar bien, vamos a encontrar una solución juntos, lo prometo—.

Jimin lo miró, sintiendo como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

—Gracias por siempre apoyarme, Hobi. Aún ahora que no he hecho más que despreciarte, y gracias por luchar por nuestra amistad. Lamento haberte ignorado tanto tiempo, es solo que estaba tan asustado de llegar al límite de tu paciencia y que ya no fueras a querer saber nada más de mí. Eres todo lo que tengo ahora, no quiero perderte a ti también— a momentos su voz temblaba ligeramente —Por eso te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Siempre que tenga un problema te lo voy a contar, lo juro. En especial si eso te involucra a ti de alguna forma—.

—No pasa nada, no te disculpes conmigo— lo abrazó. Aquello provocó que Jimin volviera a romper en llanto, por lo que Hoseok tuvo que esperarse un poco para poder terminar su oración. Una vez sintió que el otro estaba más tranquilo, volvió a hablar —Solo una cosa Minnie—.

El menor alzó su vista para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo te quiero muchísimo, en serio, con toda mi alma— dejó de acariciarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos —Pero vuelve a hacer algo así, y te juro que en tu vida vuelves a saber de mí, y no me refiero solo a que me ignoraras por meses, ¿entendido?—

Jimin asintió simplemente.

—No voy a volver a lastimar a nadie más así. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jun era una persona extraña y demasiado extravagante. Suga sabía por experiencia que era normal para el chico ser una constante bola de energía, aún cuando nada importante hubiera pasado. Era algo que podía llegar a ser fastidioso, sin embargo, era consciente de que, si el otro dejara de ser así, entonces ya nada sería lo mismo para él, por lo que prefería que se mantuviera así. Claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

A pesar de saber eso, Suga notó que, aquel día en particular, Jun estaba actuando aún más "extraño" de lo normal. No recordaba haberlo visto así de hiperactivo antes, ni siquiera cuando Hoseok fue a visitarlo al bar por primera vez. Desde que llegó aquel día podía sentir la mirada del menor sobre él todo el tiempo, en cuanto hacían contacto visual el otro simplemente soltaba una risita y regresaba su atención a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo mientras murmuraba cosas para sí mismo con una expresión algo inquietante a su parecer. Ciertamente era un comportamiento algo bizarro, pero Jun no se había metido con él aún, por lo que podía pasar por alto su muy sospechosa actitud. Era obvio que el muchacho sabía algo que él no.

Suga suspiró y continuó limpiando la barra, aprovechando la falta de clientes que de aquel día. Aquello no era normal y eso era lo que tenía más preocupado al rubio. Nunca antes les había pasado algo como eso, a esa hora ya debería de haber al menos unos cuantos clientes siquiera, más el lugar estaba vacío. Su angustia yacía en el hecho de que sabía que su jefe había estado teniendo varios problemas económicos últimamente, por lo que el bar era su única esperanza para mantener todo a borde. Días como esos, lentos y sin gente, eran los que iban a terminar matándolo. El rapero temía por el futuro incierto del bar si la escasez de consumidores continuaba.

La campana de la entrada sonó, para alivio del chico, y dejó los utensilios de limpieza a un lado para poder atender al cliente con rapidez y amabilidad. Tal vez un ligero cambio de actitud en el servicio ayudaría a que incrementara la cantidad de personas que iban al bar. Le iba a costar mucho, en particular con aquellos clientes que se sentían dueños del lugar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Le debía demasiado a su jefe, podía hacer al menos eso por él.

El joven estuvo a punto de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—¡Taehyung!— aclaró su garganta, notando lo ridículo que había sonado. El profesor no pareció darle mucha importancia, sentándose de forma descuidada en uno de los bancos frente a la barra. Suga lo siguió, poniéndose detrás de la misma mientras comenzaba a sacar distintos licores.

—Hace años que no pasabas por aquí, hasta llegué a extrañarte.

Taehyung lo miró, enternecido, llevando una mano a su pecho.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Por supuesto que sí, eres nuestra principal fuente de ingresos después de todo— comentó burlón mientras le sacaba la lengua. El otro simplemente sonrió, poniendo su cara contra su mano mientras admiraba al de menor estatura de los dos con suma adoración. Suga aclaró su garganta, mirando hacia otro lado, nervioso. —Entonces, ¿qué te sirvo?—.

—Nada. Bueno, si puedes un vaso con agua— sonrió —Decidí dejar de tomar o al menos tanto como antes—.

—Ajá, seguramente encontraste un lugar más barato donde tomar y por eso ya no vienes acá— aquello sonó como si el rubio estuviera enojado, Suga no se molestó en tratar de disimularlo. Quería dejar en claro que la idea le ofendía bastante.

—Hablo en serio, ahora soy un hombre sobrio 24/7.

Suga lo miró de reojo mientras limpiaba un vaso. Tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el mayor no podía entender porqué había decidido a cambiar tan repentinamente. Si había aprendido algo del menor en el tiempo que llevaban de convivir juntos, era que Taehyung amaba el alcohol más que nada en la vida. No solo porque le ayudaba olvidarse de las cosas en las que no quería pensar, sino porque era genuinamente fanático del sabor. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a cambiar, además de tener el potencial para hacerlo, pero todavía le costaba creer que el chico abandonara una de sus más grandes pasiones. ¿Quién o qué lo había motivado a hacerlo?

Tampoco estaba tan mal. Al menos de esa manera el profesor corría menos riesgo de tener un coma etílico. Puede que su hígado ya no tuviera salvación, pero al menos una opción estaba descartado.

—Si no vas a tomar, entonces ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí?

El más alto soltó una risita mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de defensa.

—Hey, ¿que no puedo venir a visitar a mi persona favorita en todo el mundo solo porque sí?— comentó mientras se reclinaba hacia el otro. Suga estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, se sentía especial. El profesor de verdad tenía un talento para decir cosas que le hacían creer que tenía una oportunidad con el. Pronto recordó que el chico lo había rechazado el día anterior cuando intentó besarlo, por lo que sus ánimos cayeron al subsuelo.

—"Tu persona favorita en todo el mundo" sí, claro. Es no fue lo que me pareció cuando intenté besarte— Lo miró a los ojos, esperando ver alguna señal que le indicará si el otro estaba jugando o no con él, pero el rostro de Taehyung se mantuvo impredecible como siempre.

—Por cierto, está muy vacío hoy. ¿No crees?

Suga miró como el otro cambiaba el tema y suspiró con tristeza. No tenía caso hacerse ilusiones, estaba hablando con Taehyung después de todo.

—Sí. La verdad no tengo idea de porqué.

—Muy raro, sin duda alguna— se puso de pie mientras se estiraba casualmente —¡Oye, tengo una idea!—.

El rubio lo miró, curioso.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué no bailamos?

El mayor parpadeó, viéndolo como si de un loco se tratara. Se quedó observándolo durante un largo rato.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, ¿por que no? Créeme, soy un excelente bailarín. Te prometo que será la mejor experiencia de tu vida—.

—Paso— contestó Suga mientras seguía con su trabajo —No se si no lo notaste, pero, aunque no haya nadie, tengo trabajo que hacer—.

—Ay vamos, será divertido.

—¡Taehyung, a ti ni siquiera te gusta bailar!

—¿Y?

—No. No hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer para convencerme.

Dicho esto volteó a ver al menor, arrepintiéndose profundamente. Taehyung tenía las manos juntas a manera de plegaria, mirándolo con su mejor cara de perrito. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto lo habría encontrado algo perturbador, pero Suga era débil con el menor, por lo que esta estaba teniendo el efecto que deseaba.

—Por favor.

—No hagas esto Taehyung, no es Justo.

—Por favor.

Le estaba comenzando a costar decirle que no. En realidad, desde un inicio le había sido difícil, ya que, si bien el mayor tampoco era fanático de bailar, la idea de estar cerca del otro no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Por ello no quería hacerlo. Iba a negarse una vez más cuando un tercer interlocutor, de quien Suga se había olvidado por completo, se unió a la conversación.

—¡No te hagas del rogar, Nieves! Dale el gusto al pobre hombre, mira nada más al pobre miserable.

Y en efecto, el chico se veía sumamente patetico mientras le seguía rogando, Suga suspiró, Motivado por ello y la presión social que Jun estaba ejerciendo en él, dejó sus cosas a un lado y caminó hacia la pista.

—Bien— deseaba que su sonrojo no fuera evidente para el otro. No haría más que dejar en evidencia que Suga quiso bailar con él desde el principio. Por desgracia para el mayor, Taehyung sí se percató de éste, aunque no dijo nada. Sabía desde un inicio que el rubio simplemente se estaba haciendo el difícil y por supuesto que no le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado al bartender y su manera de querer. Era como un gatito: indiferente por fuera, pero cariñoso en el fondo. Solo era cuestión de perseverar y saber apretar los botones correctos para tener éxito.

Taehyung lo siguió, sumamente contento, ya bailando desde donde estaba. La música que había en el lugar era bastante prendida, por lo que Suga se limitó a moverse de un lado a otro como era costumbre. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa fue una de las canciones que bailó con Jimin cuando fueron a aquel bar. Aquello trajo de vuelta recuerdos bastante desagradables.

No sabía si fue por obra de Dios o de Satanás, pero la música repentinamente cambió a una mucho más lenta y romántica. Suga volteó hacia atrás, viendo como Jun dejaba el celular que controlaba la música de vuelta en la barra, guiñandole un ojo. Soltó un gruñido.

El rubio asumió que aquel guiño de complicidad había sido para él, no obstante, al estar volteado no pudo percatarse de que Taehyung levantaba el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, perfecto. Aprovechó la distracción del rubio para tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.

Suga entró en pánico al ser arrastrado hacia el otro. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto por lo nervios, como por la calidez que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Taehyung era más guapo de cerca y había algo en la manera en que lo miraba que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. El menor acercó más su rostro, haciendo que Suga retrocediera.

—P-Pero no puedo quedarme mucho, estoy en horario de trabajo. Si mi jefe se entera de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, se va a enojar.

—Ah no, a mí no me uses de escudo— Suga no sabía en qué momento su jefe había entrado en escena, pero tampoco se atrevió a verlo —Por mí no te preocupes. Tú sigue bailando— El rubio suspiró.

Se había quedado sin excusas entonces. Suga entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. Su jefe nunca era así de laxo cuando se trataba de trabajo.

—Espera, ¿por qué…? ¿Desde cuando…? Esto fue planeado, ¿cierto?

—Tal vez.

—Eres increíble.

Taehyung siguió viéndolo, imperturbable.

—Adoro cómo te ves cuando te sonrojas.

—¿Q-qué?

—Y cuando te enojas, o cuando ríes. También cuando te despiertas en las mañanas, desorientado y con el cabello desordenado. También cuando te concentras y frunces tus labios de esa forma tan adorable que siempre haces. O cuando crees que nadie te está viendo y empiezas a hacer tonterías como un niño chiquito. La manera en cómo, a pesar de que sueles ser muy directo, tienes un hermoso corazón de pollo y siempre te ves en la necesidad de ayudar a los demás a pesar de que nunca te dan nada a cambio y que muchos de ellos jamás se lo merecieron, y cómo te interesas por los demás, recordando hasta los detalles más pequeños. La manera en que cantas y eres capaz de comunicar todo lo que estás sintiendo— acarició su rostro —Dios, hoy te ves tan hermoso, me tienes completamente hechizado. Estoy tan Feliz de haber venido a este bar aquel día, y no se como fue que fui tan ciego a tal belleza por tanto tiempo—.

Suga tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello del menor, escuchando como lo adulaba a morir. Odiaba emocionarse por ello, que en serio se estaba creyendo todo lo que el otro le recitaba como si lo hubiera practicado. Apretó los puños, apartandolo ligeramente.

—Taehyung, basta.

El chico parpadeó, viéndolo.

—No entiendo…

—Ya estoy cansado de esto— los ojos de Suga se cristalizaron —No tengo idea de a qué estás jugando conmigo, pero no es divertido— se sentía ridículo —Tú sabes… tú sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y me ilusionas porque sabes que no me voy a negar, pero ya no más. Estoy harto de que me usen, de ser el plato de segunda mesa de todos, así que será mejor que te detengas ahora antes de que pierda todo el respeto que te tengo—.

Taehyung parpadeó. Era un estúpido, por supuesto que Suga se iba a sentir así. Debió haber tocado ese tema primero, antes de ponerse de romántico. Respiró hondo y negó mientras se acercaba al otro.

—No Suga, no. No hago esto para jugar contigo. Lo que yo siento por ti es sincero.

—Igual que con Jungkook, me imagino.

—No, no es lo mismo que con Jungkook— intervino tomándolo de las manos —Suga, yo nunca lo amé. Ni siquiera lo quise. En ese entonces yo estaba… muy mal, me sentía solo. Jin estaba ahí, cierto, pero yo quería algo más porque no sentía que fuera suficiente para nadie. ¿Crees que si de verdad lo hubiera querido habría actuado de esa manera? Tuvimos sexo antes de siquiera confesarme y jamás me interesé por conocerlo mejor. Yo solo quería que los dos viviéramos la fantasía que había creado en mi mente, pero jamás fue algo real. No se compara a esto— Taehyung comenzó a depositar suaves besos por todo el rostro de Suga mientras iba hablando. Primero su frente, luego sus mejillas y al final su nariz, y repitió el proceso —A ti no te veo como me gustaría que fueras, contigo me imagino una vida juntos tal cual eres—.

Suga lo miraba, dudando si creerle o no. Tenía tanto miedo de entregarse por completo en vano otra vez. No quería que lo lastimaran, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar con Taehyung más que nada en la vida. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Entonces ¿por qué Jungkook? ¿Cómo se que esta vez va a ser diferente?

—Porque esta vez no me voy a imponer sobre ti, Suga. Lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotros dos va a ser decisión tuya y pienso respetarla por completo. Aún si me rechazas no te voy a insistir, lo prometo. Lo único que te pido es que sigamos siendo amigos, en cuanto a porqué Jungkook...— bajó una mano hasta la cintura del mayor, acariciando levemente la piel debajo de su camiseta —No vayas a odiarme por esto, pero eso fue el resultado de un listado de todas los posibles candidatos.

—¿Listado?

Taehyung se removió, algo penoso ante el tono del otro. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, se daba cuenta de lo mal que estuvo, pero no quería ocultarle nada al Suga. Debía ser sincero, hasta con las cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso.

—Mi primera opción fue Jin, naturalmente, pero sin importar cuánto me esforcé, jamás pude verlo como algo más que un hermano mayor. Seguí con Namjoon y Hoseok, pero realmente no son mi tipo ni era tan cercano a ellos, por lo que los descarté al instante. No se porque nunca te considere a ti, tal vez fue porque te tenía algo de miedo, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace no haberlo hecho porque me permitió tomarme mi tiempo para valorarte como es debido— subió una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro, acariciandola.

—Al final solo quedaron Jimin y Jungkook. Al inicio pensé en Jimin porque era mi mejor amigo y eso me daba ventaja, además, era mi estilo: adorable y de baja estatura— miró a Suga al decir eso con una sonrisa juguetona. Esto hizo que el otro se sonrojara —Pero preferí vivir, no soy tan estúpido. Su novio es un mastodonte, capaz de dislocarte la quijada de una cachetada, y sabía que a ti también te gustaba, y bueno… simplemente no quería que me partieran la cara… que al final no me sirvió de mucho porque igual terminé con un ojo morado, cortesía tuya. Aunque, aquí entre nos, no diré que no me gustó —

Suga bajó la guardia y finalmente soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Y tienes razón en eso, pero, y solo si tú me lo permites, me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo ser _tú _imbécil. Voy muy en serio Suga, me vuelves loco.

Suga parpadeó, sintiendo como todos sus miedos se esfumaban.

—Tae…

El mencionado comenzó a agacharse lentamente hacia él, dispuesto a besarlo. Suga alzó el rostro, anticipando el beso. El menor repentinamente se apartó y negó.

—Perdón, es demasiado pronto.

—Ah no— Suga lo tomó del cuello, jalandolo hacia él —Ya me quedé una vez con las ganas, no de nuevo— sin dudarlo más, el mayor comenzó a besarlo, para sorpresa del otro, quien no tardó en corresponder de manera torpe debido a los nervios y la ansiedad.

Cuando necesitaron aire se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Los de Taehyung brillaban.

—¿Eso fue un sí?

—Tal vez

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Taehyung tomó a Suga del mentón, profundizando más el beso. Ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar y llevarlo más allá, sin embargo, pronto fueron detenidos por el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta.

—Disculpe que los interrumpa a media cena jóvenes, pero necesito abrir el local ya. Además, esto no es un motel.

—Oh claro, disculpe— el bartender se apartó de su novio con un sonrojo. Regresó a su puesto. Taehyung lo siguió, sentándose frente a él mientras lo miraba con amor.

Justo al instante en que se abrieron las puertas, varios clientes entraron en avalancha. Suga suspiró al ver eso, hubiera deseado tener aunque sea unos minutos para seguir platicando con Taehyung. Al final eso no iba a ser posible. Se acercó a una pareja para tomar su orden cuando Jun le ganó, poniéndose en frente de él. Volteó a verlo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Anda, regresa con él. Yo me puedo encargar de esto un rato— le guiñó un ojo.

Suga se quedó perplejo, le sonrió. Tenía al mejor amigo del mundo.

—Gracias Jun, en serio— rápidamente regresó al lado de Taehyung, sonriente —Entonces dime, ¿Cómo lograste que el jefe accediera a hacer todo eso?—.

—Oh, es un gran sujeto, solo bastó que le preguntara para que aceptara.

—Ajá, ¿cuánto le pagaste?

Taehyung lo miró "sumamente ofendido".

—Ni un solo billete salió de mi cartera.

—Claro, y yo nací ayer— Suga lo miraba fulminante, sin tragarse una sola palabra del menor.

—Es en serio, no le pagué nada.

—¿Qué hiciste entonces? Mi jefe no es de los que accede a esta clase de cosas solo porque sí.

—Es secreto.

—Taehyung…

Este soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Que aguafiestas eres— se estiró —Alguna vez escuché por ahí que tu jefe estaba teniendo problemas con algunas licencias del bar, por lo que le cobré un favor a Jungkook para que interviniera y arreglara el asunto—.

Suga soltó una risita.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que, si Jungkook se hubiera enterado para qué era, no te ayudaba.

—Oh claro que lo supo, le expliqué todo el plan con lujo de detalle— sonrió.

Suga parpadeó. Wow, no se esperaba eso. Suponía que de verdad se estaba esforzando por tratar de arreglar todo, apreciaba el sentimiento. Pronto un cliente llegó con él, no dejándole al mayor otra alternativa más que atenderlo. Se separó brevemente de Taehyung para servir algunas bebidas y botanas y entregarlas en su respectiva mesa. Al regresar, encontró a Taehyung con un muy marcado puchero en el rostro.

—No me abandones.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Tae.

—Estúpido trabajo roba novios, renuncia y yo te mantengo.

—¡Ja! no— le sacó la lengua mientras atendía a otras personas.

—Bueno, al menos ven a mi apartamento esta noche— comentó el menor mientras lo detenía tomándolo del brazo.

—¿A hacer qué exactamente?

Taehyung sonrió mientras lo acercaba más a sí mismo.

—Pues podríamos ver una película, como siempre. Solo que no te garantizo que la vayamos a terminar— sonrió coqueto, susurrando aquello en su oído —Realmente me caería bien una dosis de ti—.

—Bájale a la calentura o te reporto por acoso sexual.

—Oh, vamos Yogi— se quejó Taehyung, abrazándolo con fuerza —¿Cómo esperas que me controle teniendo a semejante monumento griego junto a mí sin poder tocarlo? Ya fue demasiada austeridad para mí—.

Suga lo examinó de pies a cabeza y suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que puedo darme una idea— le dio beso rápido en el cuello —Está bien, iré a tu casa, pero te aviso que mi turno a penas está comenzando—.

Taehyung lo miró.

—Suga, no quiero que lo hagas porque te sientes presionado a hacerlo— acarició levemente su mano —Solo estaba bromeando ¿si? Si tú quieres podemos ir lento. Es hasta que los dos estemos cómodos, ¿de acuerdo?—

Suga lo miró y sonrió, besando su frente.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. No estoy aceptando porque me sienta presionado, de verdad estoy bien con la idea.

Taehyung acarició su rostro, llenándolo de besos.

—Dios, ¿qué hice para merecerte? Me encantas.

—También te quiero.

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro con profundo amor. Volvieron a besarse con cariño. No había alarmas sonando en la cabeza de Suga o algo que le indicara que estaba cometiendo un error. Por primera vez estaba haciendo algo que se sentía bien, correcto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, finalmente había encontrado a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de sus días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de mucho insistir, un Namjoon resignado, aunque algo emocionado, accedió a pasar el resto del día juntos, simplemente viendo películas. Eso lo habían decidido en la mañana. Ya estaba anocheciendo y aún no escogían ninguna. Al inicio, el encargado de elegir una película era Jin, quien comenzó a buscar en la sección de romance para poder crear el ambiente ideal entre ambos chicos. El problema fue que el joven era demasiado exigente en gustos. Bastaba con que alguna escena estuviera mal grabada, o que la fuente de los subtítulos no le agradara para que el joven la quitara y buscara otra cosa. Al final llegaron a un consenso: Jin ya no tenía permiso de tocar el control remoto, por lo que la tarea de traer entretenimiento fue ahora de Namjoon. El problema ahora fue que se trataba de alguien demasiado indeciso. Había logrado reducir sus opciones a dos películas, por desgracia, no lograba decidirse por ninguna.

Jin en algún momento intentó dar su opinión, sin embargo, el menor insistió en que era su labor escoger, por lo que todavía tenía que pensarlo un poco más. Al cabo de un rato, el mayor se desesperó y se puso de pie. Comenzó a recorrer el apartamento del menor, aprovechando que Namjoon se encontraba demasiado enfrascado en su tarea.

A través de su recorrido pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas. Por ejemplo: Namjoon se las había arreglado para encajar de alguna forma al gran oso que le había regalado entre su cama y la de Suga, por lo que los brazos de éste quedaban como almohadas en ambas camas. El ex profesor se preguntaba con cierta ternura si Namjoon en algún punto lo habría llegado a acurrucar. Necesitaba ver eso, o mejor aún, tenía que vivirlo en carne propia, ser lo que Namjoon estuviera abrazando con fuerza. La idea hizo que sonriera levemente. Ahora tenía otro motivo por el cual seguirse esforzando.

Continuó curioseando por el lugar, husmeando sin pena los cajones del castaño evitando, a toda costa él de los papeles importantes. No quería meterse en problemas en ese momento, ya se estaba exponiendo lo suficiente al haber guardado uno de los papeles. Deseaba de todo corazón que el otro no se fuera a dar cuenta, aunque sabía que era poco probable que no lo fuera a hacer.

Continuó buscando sin encontrando más que ropa y calzones. Al inicio era emocionante, pero después de un rato se volvió aburrido. Jin quería algo más. Abrió un cajón y por un ligero segundo creyó que se encontraba completamente vacío al no sentir ningún peso. Esto resultó ser falso, pues en el centro de este encontró una simple figura de origami en perfecto estado. Era raro que el menor tuviera un cajón entero solo para eso, con cierta precaución la sacó de donde estaba y la analizó. No estaba seguro de porqué se le hacía tan familiar, quiso verla de cerca. Estaba hecha con la servilleta de alguna cafetería a la que el menor alguna vez fue... abrió los ojos. Se trataba del lugar al que lo había invitado hace varios meses. Aquella figura había sido un pequeño obsequio que Jin le dio, y pensar que la había guardado con tanto cariño y esmero. Volteó hacia donde estaba el menor con una suave sonrisa. Tenía que decirle lo más pronto posible, ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Guardo la figura de vuelta en su lugar y regresó rápidamente con el otro chico, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Namjoon, hay algo que debo decirte. Yo…— parpadeó al llegar hasta el castaño quien, tenía una mirada perdida mientras se frotaba las sienes viendo hacia la pared —¿Estás bien?—.

Namjoon no pareció escucharlo al inicio, demasiado enfocado en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Jin llegó hasta su lado y tocó su hombro.

—Joonie

Solo entonces el otro pareció reaccionar, mirando al mayor con cierta sorpresa.

—Jin, perdón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Técnicamente, todo el día. ¿Que sucede Namjoon? Te ves triste.

—N-No es nada, es solo que estoy muy cansado.

Jin, por primera vez aquel día, se detuvo a examinar la apariencia del otro con detenimiento y pudo comprobar que, en efecto, se veía sumamente agotado. Tenía unas terribles ojeras debajo de los ojos que iban a juego con su pelo despeinado. A pesar de que le estaba tratando de sonreír para calmarlo, el mayor pudo ver que su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. El rostro de Namjoon parecía ser sólo una máscara, lo que entristecía por completo al ex profesor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su Joonie?

—Namjoon— caminó hasta sentarse sobre su regazo, sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del menor(?), mirándolo de frente y atrayéndolo hacia él para poder abrazarlo. La cara del otro chico quedó en el puente de sus clavícula. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor con dulzura.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Perdón, ¿te molesta?— Jin trató de apartarse para darle algo de espacio, sin embargo, fue detenido por el chico, abrazándolo de vuelta para que no se moviera de su lugar. Namjoon soltó un suspiro, haciendo que su cálido aliento diera con el cuello del mayor, causando un ligero escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—No. Todo lo contrario, adoro esto— Namjoon quería estar lo más cerca posible del joven, aquello era la excusa perfecta para poder aferrarse al mayor de aquella manera —Lo siento si te preocupe Jin… hay algunas cosas que están pasando ahora y no sé cómo afrontarlas aún. Mentira, sé cómo y ya lo estoy haciendo, pero me está consumiendo por completo. Hay días en los que simplemente quiero tirar la toalla y rendirme— continuó. No podía creer lo honesto que estaba siendo. Se daba cuenta de cuánto confiaba en Jin —Pero es gracias a momentos como estos, cuando estoy contigo, que logro encontrar una motivación para seguir adelante con la esperanza de que algún día todo mejore, y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo por eso Jinnie—.

El mayor lo miró, sintiendo como una infinita ternura inundaba su pecho.

—Me alegra saber que mi compañía te dé, aunque sea, algo de fuerza para lidiar con lo que sea que te esté atormentando— intentó hacer que lo viera a los ojos, pero el menor era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Jin, en su ego, quiso pensar que era porque lo ponía nervioso —Pero necesito que sepas que no estás solo. De verdad significas muchísimo para mí, por eso que quiero que confíes en mí para hablar de lo que necesites. Quizá pienses que no puedo ayudarte, y tal vez sea cierto, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser escuchado. Creo firmemente que, cuando hablas de tus problemas con alguien más, descargas parte de la carga emocional que suponen y eso en sí ya es un consuelo—.

—Jin, no quiero que cargues con algo que no te corresponde.

—Namjoon, no tienes por qué lidiar con todo tu solo. Entre los dos podemos encontrar una solución. — le sonrió de manera dulce —Solo quiero escucharte, entenderte y conocerte más. Eres una persona maravillosa, Joonie. Tienes mucho que ofrecer, pero todas estas cosas y problemas están impidiendo que tus mejores cualidades salgan a la luz. No se trata de negar tus defectos, es dejarlos salir y hacer las paces con ellos, son parte de quien eres. Solo así serás capaz de amarte tanto como yo lo hago—

—Jin… no estarás hablando en serio.

Jin suspiró y le sonrió, era ahora o nunca. Se armó de valor.

—Namjoon, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, pero no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de tu estado de vulnerabilidad para obtener un sí. Es solo que necesito sacarlo de mi pecho— acercó su rostro hacia el otro —Yo, desde hace un tiempo ya, aunque no me había dado cuenta de ello antes, estoy enamor…— Namjoon puso una mano sobre los labios de Jin con delicadeza para detenerlo. El mayor estaba sumamente confundido y algo dolido ante la acción del menor. Namjoon comenzó a llorar, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras este hacía lo posible por mantenerse calmado.

—No lo digas, por favor no.

Jin apartó la mano del otro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucede? Joonie háblame.

El chico temblaba.

—No estoy listo, hay algo que… no es el momento indicado.

—¿Necesitas… un tiempo?

—¡No!— la idea de Jin desapareciendo de su vida otra vez le aterraba, simplemente no quería espantarlo —Hay algo de mí que quiero que sepas antes de que termines esa oración— miró el suelo —Para que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo y reconsideres tus opciones—.

—Namjoon, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacer que mi opinión de ti cambie, pero si de verdad sientes que es algo que debo saber, entonces está bien. Esperare a que estés listo para decírmelo.

Namjoon se aferró a Jin, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Es mi papá.

—¿Qué?

—Mi papá tiene demencia senil— soltó el joven de repente.

Jin parpadeó, impactado por lo que el otro le estaba diciendo y negó.

—Namjoon no, espera. No me tienes que decirme si no estás listo.

—Lo estoy Jin, en serio lo estoy. Necesito decirte esto ahora, antes de que me arrepienta y jamás logré reunir el valor suficiente para poder tocar el tema de nuevo. Por favor…

El mayor no estaba seguro del todo, se sentía culpable. De alguna forma había empujado al otro a que compartiera aquella parte tan complicada de su vida. El tono de voz del menor, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

—Está bien Joonie, te escucho.

El joven suspiró y rascó su cabeza.

—La demencia senil es un síndrome que afecta a la memoria, la orientación, la comprensión, la capacidad de aprendizaje, el lenguaje y el juicio. Al inicio no era tan malo: olvidaba dónde dejaba las cosas y de vez en cuando lo encontrábamos merodeando por la casa sin idea de porqué había entrado en determinado cuarto, cosas por el estilo— el joven seguía sin levantar la mirada. —Pronto empeoró. Una vez intentó correr a mamá de la casa porque no tenía idea de quién era, fue ahí cuando acudimos a un especialista. Mi padre entonces tenía 47 años, Jin… yo ni siquiera había entrado a la universidad.

—Dios, eras solo un niño.

—Empezaron los tratamientos y exámenes, y con eso los problemas económicos. No bastaba con el dinero que ganaba mamá, por lo que tuve que dejar la escuela y empezar a trabajar. Tomó alrededor de tres años que pudieran darnos un diagnóstico definitivo: demencia senil— Jin ladeó la cabeza, confundido —Sé lo que vas a decir: 'Eso solo le pasa a la gente mayor', pero al parecer es posible que te dé prematuramente, aunque la probabilidad de que eso pase es muy baja. Vaya suerte, ¿eh?—

—Joonie...

—¿Lo mejor de todo? Parece que esa probabilidad incrementa si tienes algún familiar que lo haya padecido… creo que es la única herencia que me dejaron— comentó con amargura, abrazando al mayor con más fuerza —El punto es que mi papá empeoraba cada vez más y nosotros ya casi no teníamos dinero. Gracias al cielo, para ese entonces Jungkook ya se había graduado y estaba ejerciendo, por lo que fue capaz de ayudarnos con algunos problemas legales que comenzaron a surgir en cuanto al divorcio, a las pocas cosas que tenía mi papá, etc.—

—¿Tus padres se divorciaron?

—Mi mamá no quería, pero mi papá insistió en uno de los pocos momentos de sanidad que tuvo. Supongo que pensaba que de esa manera la estaba protegiendo de alguna forma, aunque eso sólo hizo que ella entrara en depresión— Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la espalda de Jin —Ella enfermó y pronto la carga quedó en mí. No quiero que creas que me estoy quejando, haría lo que fuera para que mi papá viva sus últimos días con dignidad. Por suerte Jungkook siempre ha estado ahí, en varias ocasiones me ha apoyado económicamente para pagar medicamentos y cosas por el estilo, pero estoy tan cansado Jin. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo mi papá la última vez que hablo?—.

—¿Qué?

—"¿Quién eres?" Ni siquiera me recordaba y… simplemente no pude. Nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida. Sé que no es su culpa, que él jamás lo pidió, pero extraño a mi papá Jin. Ahora no habla, no come y cuando me ve puedo darme cuenta que no tiene idea de quién soy. Me duele tanto verlo así cuando era una persona tan llena de vida y de energía— los ojos del menor comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas —Él solía fumar a diario, ahora no tolero el olor a tabaco porque me recuerda a los días en los que todo estaba bien y eramos felices y no tenía que ir a consolar a mi mamá a las tres de la mañana porque extraña a su esposo— le estaba siendo difícil hablar entre sollozos. Se aferraba a Jin con fuerza, como si él también fuera a olvidarlo y marcharse —Me asusta pensar que algún día me podría pasar a mí también — sorbía por la nariz —Tengo miedo de crear vínculos con personas a las que algún día les terminaré causando el mismo dolor que mi familia vivió— respiró hondo —A veces veo a mi papá y me preguntó si él también está sufriendo y no tiene forma de hacérnoslo saber y me duele tanto no poder ayudarlo— el joven finalmente se calmó —Tengo muchos problemas a mis espaldas y no sé qué clase de persona vaya a ser en un futuro, Jinnie, si es que tengo uno. Es por eso que… que necesito que lo pienses. Cualquier tipo de relación conmigo va a ser complicada porque, hasta el día que mi papá fallezca, no pienso dejar de pelear por él—.

Jin seguía acariciando su espalda. Sabía que con eso Namjoon intentaba alejarlo de él para protegerlo. Por la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba y se aferraba a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello, se percataba que no era lo que en que realidad quería. ¿Cómo dejarlo así? El mayor daría la vida entera por el castaño, por desgracia, después de que lo escuchó, no estaba seguro de cómo convencer al menor de que lo hacía por amor a él y no por lástima, y que su única meta de ahora en adelante era hacerlo feliz.

—Me gustaría ir a visitarlo, Joonie.

Esto desconcertó al menor, quien lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo? A final de cuentas, en toda batalla se necesitan aliados ¿no crees?

Namjoon se quedó meditando durante algunos segundos hasta que asintió levemente. Volvió a recargarse en el ex profesor.

—¿Todos esos recibos que tienes escondidos en el cajón de la cocina, son de eso?

Namjoon volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Fue cuando estaba buscando los cubiertos en la mañana para poner la mesa. No era mi intención, pero no pude evitar husmear— sacó el que tenía guardado en su bolsillo, mostrandoselo.

El menor suspiró, frotando sus sienes.

—¡Jin!— negó tratando de no enfadarse con el otro —Sí, sí tiene que ver—.

—Oh— El ex profesor se sintió algo tenso. Tal vez hubiera sido una mejor idea no traer el tema a colación, pero su curiosidad pudo con él. Suponía que el castaño ahora estaba molesto con él, solo esperaba que eso no fuera a arruinar todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento. Se estableció un silencio incómodo entre ambos, lo que hizo que el humor de Jin se desplomara. No sabía cómo pedirle perdón, cualquier cosa que dijera podía empeorara la situación.

—¿Jin?

—¿Sí, Namjoon?— ya estaba completamente preparado para que el otro lo echara y no quisiera saber nada de él otra vez.

—¿Podrías… quedarte a dormir hoy?

Eso no se lo esperaba, se puso nervioso por lo que automáticamente comenzó a bromear.

—No creo que a Suga le vaya a hacer mucha gracia que me quede.

—No va a pasar la noche aquí. Últimamente ha estado durmiendo en casa de Taehyung.

—Oh— Jin le sonrió —Pues parece que les está yendo bien entonces, ¿no?—

Namjoon se quedó en silencio mirando a Jin, dando a entender que no estaba de humor para esa clase de comentarios. El mayor soltó un leve suspiro y lo aferró con fuerza en un abrazo.

—Por supuesto que me puedo quedar a dormir contigo— acaricio su espalda haciendo leves círculos —Todo el tiempo que me necesites aquí—.


	31. Capítulo XXXI

Siempre que Namjoon cocinaba, lo normal era que sobrara comida. Nadie pasaba jamás del primer plato (incluido él) y en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera se lo terminaban. No le molestaba que eso pasara, estaba ya lo bastante agradecido con los demás por darle una oportunidad a sus platillos que podía pasar por alto cualquier gesto de desagrado o comentario que buscara lastimarlo. Si era sincero, al inicio no se percató de ello, más que nada porque para él era normal no comer todo lo que estaba en su plato, sino dejar siempre una porción para otro día. No fue hasta que Jin comenzó a hacerle de desayunar que se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba. La comida de verdad era aquella que te hacía imposible dejar de comer, ahora lo sabía. Ni siquiera un estómago lleno solía detenerlo de pedir una cuarta y hasta quinta ración. El menor ya había probado antes los alimentos del otro, pero ahora tenía un no-sé-qué que hacía que supieran mucho mejor.

Iba por el sexto plato aquella mañana. Cada vez que llevaba un bocado a su boca no podía evitar hacer algún gesto o hacer un sonido de profundo gusto por la manera en que el pan se derretía en su boca. Eso, como era de esperarse, no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, quien no paraba de verlo con adoración. Jin seguía en el primer plato, no porque no tuviera hambre sino porque le estaba costando demasiado concentrarse en algo que no fuera el chico frente a él. Era adorable la manera en que no tenía miedo de demostrar cuando algo le gustaba. Puede que no soliera decirlo, pero su cuerpo siempre terminaba delatándolo. Namjoon tenía un rostro tan expresivo que, sin importar cuánto intentara ocultar lo que sentía, cualquiera que se detuviera a verlo por 5 segundos podría darse cuenta de ello.

Jin extendió su mano para quitarle algo del rostro, notando cómo el otro se sonrojaba por ello. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón volar. Era por esas pequeñas señales que tenía la firme convicción de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. No se trataba de una cuestión de ego, Taehyung siempre lo había hecho cuestionarse si era lo suficientemente bueno para él con aquella máscara de indiferencia que solía llevar. Namjoon, en cambio, lo hacía sentir seguro, lo hacía sentir _suficiente_. Era una persona muy honesta, aun cuando éste no se diera cuenta de ello. Se apartó, dejando la servilleta que había utilizado a un lado de su plato.

—Por cierto, tenías razón Joon. Parece que Suga ya no vive aquí.

—Te lo dije. Quiero decir, de vez en cuando me doy cuenta de que viene por cosas, pero de ahí en más, nada. Incluso se llevó una mochila gigante a su apartamento, parecía que se estaba mudando.

—Bueno, el apartamento de Taehyung no está nada mal— comentó el mayor. Algunos vecinos pasaron por fuera discutiendo algo en voz alta —Si yo fuera Yoon Gi, también me encantaría vivir ahí—.

—Ah, sí. No lo estoy culpando ni nada por el estilo, de hecho lo entiendo— Namjoon dejó finalmente los cubiertos abajo mientras veía al otro con tristeza —Es solo que lo extraño—.

—¿Por qué no le dices que regrese?

—No puedo.

Jin alzó una ceja ante eso, bastante intrigado. Se reclinó en su asiento para estar más cerca del otro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tu celular dejo de funcionar o algo?

—No, mi celular está bien— se veía sumamente incomodó —Es solo que la última vez que Suga y yo hablamos, no quedamos en buenos términos exactamente. Estoy bastante seguro que no viene aquí más que cuando es necesario porque no quiere verme—

El mayor tomó una de sus manos, acariciandola a modo de consuelo.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—No era mi intención lastimarlo, lo juro— comenzó a explicar, tratando de no quedarse mirando mucho tiempo sus manos entrelazadas —Estábamos desayunando un día cuando vino Jungkook y dijo que _tenía_ que ir con él a la oficina porque mi papá había sido internado en el hospital ya que se cayó de su silla y necesitaban arreglar el papeleo— con su mano libre tomó otro bocado —Aunque dijo que no era nada serio, no pude evitar entrar en pánico. Fui corriendo a cambiarme y Suga se preocupó. Trató de preguntarme qué estaba pasando, pero tenía tanta prisa, y de verdad no quería involucrarlo, que le contesté tan mal que me arrepiento. Él solo me quería ayudar y yo lo estuve empujando hasta que se cansó. Desde ese día no me dirige la palabra. Creo que me odia, Jin—.

El ex profesor asintió, pensativo. No sabía qué fue lo que el menor le dijo a su amigo, pero no creía que hubiera sido tan malo, conociendo el carácter del castaño. No creía que lo odiara, simplemente estaba herido. Por lo que había visto de Suga, siempre se había preocupado en exceso por el menor. Si lo analizaba, era muy similar a la manera en que él trataba o llegó a tratar a Taehyung, aunque, tal vez, de manera menos enfermiza. El rubio debía sentirse inútil y frustrado puesto que Namjoon podía llegar a ser algo complicado cuando se trataba de aceptar ayuda. Él mismo llegó a sentirlo y llevaba menos tiempo lidiando con aquel lado del otro.

—¿De verdad lo extrañas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Puede que tuviéramos nuestras diferencias, pero él es mi mejor amigo, al igual que tú. Aunque seguro no lo recuerdas, él estuvo ahí para mí en un periodo de mi vida donde sentía que ya nada tenía sentido— le sonrió —Además, simplemente disfruto mucho de su presencia—.

Jin asintió. Tenía la fuerte convicción de que Namjoon y Suga podrían resolver las cosas. Si bien su relación era como la suya con Taehyung, la diferencia radicaba en que ambos se apreciaban. Lo que tenían era mutuo. Era tan solo un malentendido, por suerte, si Jin había aprendido algo de Hoseok en los dos meses que estuvieron de viaje, era que esos se resolvían hablando y tratando de entenderse mutuamente.

—Joon, yo creo que deberías hablar con él.

—Lo sé, ya lo he intentado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué has hecho?— Namjoon se quedó en silencio —¿Ya le has marcado?—

—Es que Suga no quiere saber nada de mí.

El mayor negó y recogió el plato del otro, que ya se encontraba vacío, depositándolo en el fregadero. Volvió a sentarse para continuar comiendo, por desgracia, ya estaba frío y no creía que valiera la pena calentarlo, considerando que no quedaba mucho.

—Suga te quiere, creo que tú ya sabes eso. Debes hablarle acerca de todo esto, es tu mejor amigo después de todo. Estoy seguro de que va a entender— miró como el otro dudaba, sabía en lo que estaba pensando —No estás solo en esto, no tienes por qué estarlo. Mientras más seamos, mejor. Date cuenta de todas las personas que te rodean, a quienes les importas Joonie— comentó el mayor.

El menor apretó los labios, asintiendo. Sabía que el profesor no mentía, dudaba seriamente que el rubio lo odiara. Tal vez solo se encontraba molesto. Ahora, si no hacía algo para arreglarlo, estaba seguro que el otro desaparecería de su vida por completo y entonces seguramente le tendría rencor. No quería que eso pasara, ya estaba harto de siempre dejarse mangonear por cada cosa mala que le pasaba.

—Voy a hablar con él, en serio lo haré. Quiero arreglar las cosas y que volvamos a ser amigos— se rascó el cuello —No creo que vaya a ser tan difícil como antes. Después de hablar contigo y darme cuenta que el mundo no se vino abajo como yo creía, siento que ya puedo hablar del tema con mayor facilidad. Creo que es hora de que Suga sepa—.

—Esa es la actitud— el mayor sonrió y se levantó. Regresó al fregadero, en donde depositó el otro plato, para así comenzar a lavar ambos. Podía sentir la mirada del menor en su espalda —Disculpa el cambio tan repentino de tema, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber Namjoon—.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu respuesta.

El menor se le quedó mirando sin comprender de qué le estaba hablando. Repasó toda su conversación desde que Jin había llegado al apartamento, pero no recordaba que en algún punto le hubiera hecho alguna pregunta que el menor no hubiera respondido ya. No quería quedar como un completo imbécil al revelar que no se acordaba porque, aparentemente, no había estado poniendo la suficiente atención.

—¿De qué?— no obstante, en esa situación parecía no tener otra alternativa. El ex profesor, sin embargo, no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto. En realidad no podía verle la cara, ya que seguía de espaldas lavando los platos, pero, por su postura, el menor quiso suponer que no lo había tomado mal. Eso sin mencionar que pudo notar cómo las orejas del otros se volvían ligeramente rojas.

—El otro día… yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti— oh, eso. Namjoon abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy nervioso —Y tú no dijiste lo que sentías al respecto—.

Sabía que eventualmente ese tema iba salir a la luz, después de todo, aún le debía una respuesta a Jin. Quería pensar que el otro ya sabía lo que sentía por él, que las palabras estaban de sobra, pero también entendía que el mayor necesitaba escucharlo para asegurarse de no estar equivocado. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de que el otro se sintiera bien, pero necesitaba unos segundos para poder componerse y no arruinar el momento. Lentamente se alejó de su asiento y caminó hacia el ex profesor, poniendo ambos brazos alrededor del otro, abrazándolo por la espalda. Recargó la cara en su hombro.

—¿Tú qué quieres que seamos, Jin?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nuestra relación.

—Quiero estar contigo, Namjoon, todo el tiempo que me lo permitas, y también quiero que sea algo serio. Si no es lo que esperabas, entenderé. Puedo conformarme con ser solo amigos.

—No, no— el otro lo aferró por la cintura, haciendo que Jin soltara un leve suspiro —No quiero eso, que seamos amigos. Yo también quiero tener algo más contigo, algo formal— hizo que el mayor se volteara y pudo finalmente notar el hermoso sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas. Nunca antes Namjoon había visto algo tan bello, y eso que convivía con Jin a diario —Y-yo también estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo. Disculpa que me haya tomado tanto tiempo decírtelo— acarició su rostro —Es solo que todavía me parece un sueño todo esto—.

El mayor lo tomó del rostro y sin más lo besó. Si bien Namjoon estaba algo sorprendido, no perdió el tiempo y le correspondió. Este no duró demasiado, puesto que ambos se separaron para poder mirarse a los ojos, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente. Ninguno necesitaba más.

—¿Eso se sintió como un sueño para ti?

El menor negó con una sonrisa boba mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

—Ya no me cabe duda que esto es real— lo miró de lado, acercando más su rostro —¿Puedo volver a hacerlo?—

—Primero me tienes que decir cuándo fue que te enamoraste de mí— Jin le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona que el otro no pudo detestar a pesar de que era con el afán de fastidiarlo.

—Ya te dije que fue hace mucho.

—Lo sé, pero quiero detalles exactos— comentó mientras lo jalaba a la mesa para que pudieran platicar más a gusto —Si quieres yo comienzo. Me di cuenta hace poco, si te soy sincero. Fue Hoseok quien me abrió los ojos, pero estoy muy seguro que ya llevaba un buen rato a tus pies— le guiñó un ojo —Ahora es tu turno—.

Namjoon iba a protestar, puesto que la historia del profesor había sido demasiado corta a comparación de la suya, que era un poco más elaborada, ya que llevaba tiempo ensayando en su mente, solo por si acaso. No obstante, se vio completamente perdido en cuanto el otro le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

—Fue alrededor de cuando comenzaste a trabajar.

—Soy todo oídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jun era plenamente consciente de que podía llegar a hacer cosas que muchos solían tachar de extravagantes. Desde su personalidad, hasta la manera en que se desenvolvía con su entorno, tenían una pequeña chispa de la que el joven se sentía extremadamente orgulloso, aún cuando no era del agrado de todos. Había dejado de importarle desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que los demás opinaran de él. Era por ese motivo que no prestaba atención alguna a las miradas despectivas que estaba recibiendo por parte de extraños en aquel momento. Tal vez se debía a la chaqueta multicolor que llevaba puesta, en conjunto con una camiseta igual de colorida y unos shorts que no parecían tener nada que ver con el resto del outfit o quizá era porque tenía las uñas pintadas (cortesía de su novio) o probablemente sólo porque ninguna de esas personas podía reconocer el verdadero estilo cuando lo veían. Estaba más inclinado a irse por la tercera opción, por lo que su humor se mantuvo intacto. No era su culpa que la gente fuera tan envidiosa.

Pasó su vista por el lugar, buscando a una persona en particular. Dudaba mucho que fuera a venir, pero una pequeña parte de él aún le insistía en que debía esperarlo, uno nunca sabe. Jun quería pensar que Suga lo apreciaba de alguna forma. Bueno, en realidad estaba seguro de que lo hacía y que simplemente no lo admitía en voz alta por cuestión de orgullo. Era paciente, así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que el otro fuera hostil cuando en realidad lo quería. Simplemente así era su mejor amigo, no es que tuviera algún problema contra él. Sonrió.

Su sonrisa se volvió más grande en cuanto divisó una pequeña cabellera rubia entre la multitud. La reconocía al instante; se acercó corriendo hacía ella.

—¡Nieves! ¡Por aquí!

Suga volteó a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Se acercó dando zancadas, no tanto para imponerse, sino porque la multitud lo estaba jalando en otra dirección. Jun aprovechó el momento para poder examinar a su amigo, quien vestía principalmente colores oscuros en un conjunto muy simple. No que se viera mal, tan solo le sorprendía lo opuestos que podían llegar a ser. Le hacía feliz que, a pesar de todo, el mayor quisiera ser su amigo.

—Deja de llamarme así en público— el de menor estatura llegó a su lado, viéndose algo agitado.

—¿O qué?— preguntó alzando la ceja.

Suga intentó mirarlo de la manera más amenazadora posible, olvidando por completo que eso no tenía efecto en el otro. El rubio persistió durante algunos minutos, sin querer perder contra el menor al menos una vez en su vida, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era completamente inútil. Jun, más que asustado, parecía sumamente divertido.

—Como sea, se nos va a hacer tarde. Andando.

—¿Tarde para qué? ¿Vamos a algún restaurante elegante en el que hiciste una reservación?— si bien lo dijo en un tono burlón, Suga sabía que lo preguntaba en serio. No se vería así de ilusionado sino fuera el caso.

—No, pero igual vamos tarde. Andando— el más chaparro miró a su amigo de pies a cabeza —¿Qué se supone que traes puesto?—.

—¿Te gusta? Quise probar algo más atrevido el día de hoy.

—Claro— Suga siguió caminando —Pareces una piñata—

—Genial, objetivo logrado. Sabía que lo entenderías.

El mayor rió y rodó los ojos. Por un momento le había preocupado ofender a Jun, pero claro que el chico no se lo iba a tomar personal. Al contrario, parecía estar bastante ilusionado con el concepto. Caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta que el más alto de los dos jaló al rubio hacia un local que se encontraba cerca.

—Entremos aquí, es el mejor lugar de todo el mundo— se trataba de una pizzería de estilo retro. Suga conocía muy bien aquel restaurante

—¿Podríamos ir a otro sitio? Es que... se ve que es costoso.

—No te preocupes, yo invito— le sonrió —Por favor, me harías la persona más feliz del planeta—.

El rubio se quedó unos momentos meditando. Podía intentarlo. Servía que hacía nuevos recuerdos en aquel lugar, solo que le iba a costar mucho no pensar en aquel día una vez entraran al lugar. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por pasarla bien.

Finalmente entraron al lugar, tomando una mesa considerablemente cerca de la cocina. Jun había argumentado que de esa manera podrían apreciar mejor el olor de la pizza y que así se abriera más su apetito, pero todo el lugar olía igual, por lo que Suga no encontró una justificación realmente válida a las insistencias del chico. Tampoco es como si se hubiera resistido demasiado.

—Eres una persona muy extraña, Jun. ¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero aun así me quieres— el mayor se abstuvo de comentar algo más al respecto, analizando el menú. Fue por eso que no notó el momento en que la expresión del otro se volvió seria —Muchas gracias, de verdad. Pensé que no ibas a venir, me hizo muy feliz verte llegar—.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—No es porque desconfíe de ti, es solo que fue muy repentino.

—Ah sí, sobre eso— bajó la carta para poder ver mejor a su amigo —¿A qué se debe la invitación? ¿Estamos celebrando algo?—.

—Nada en particular, solo tenía ganas de salir con alguien además de Hobi y pues… tú eres el único amigo que tengo.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Eres la persona más sociable que conozco, estoy seguro que debes tener un millón de ellos.

Jun soltó una risa melancólica y negó.

—Hubo una época en la que era bastante popular, pero todos dejaron de hablarme cuando salí del closet. Supongo que realmente nunca fueron mis amigos.

Suga sintió su sangre hervir. Como odiaba a la gente.

—Estás mucho mejor sin ellos; no eran más que una bola de hipócritas, imbéciles y neandertales. Espero que jamás encuentren a alguien tan bueno como tú porque no se lo merecen— estaba furioso —A esa clase de personas lo único que se le debe ofrecer es un puñetazo en la cara—.

—_Okay_, wow. Ya entendí el punto: fueron unos imbéciles. Vamos Nieves, ya pasó. Al final me hicieron un favor al irse, no hubiera podido confiar en ellos para nada— se estiró en la mesa, tirando los menús al suelo —Te tengo a ti y a Hobi, no necesito a nadie más para ser feliz. Soy la persona más afortunada en todo el mundo por haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas como ustedes—.

El humor del mayor mejoró considerablemente. Seguía molesto con aquellas personas, pero sentía más pena por su amigo que nada. Aunque ahora parecía estar bien hablando del tema, estaba bastante seguro que, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos patanes simplemente lo habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba, debió sentirse muy decepcionado y triste. Sí que admiraba su capacidad para seguir adelante. Sabía que no importaba lo feliz que fuera, el joven había pasado por cosas difíciles. En situaciones en las cuales cualquier otra persona se hubiera echado a llorar, él decidió hacer algo por sí mismo y seguir adelante.

Suga se detuvo ahí. Ciertamente sabía que Jun no tuvo una vida fácil porque él se lo había dicho, más no sabía con exactitud lo que tuvo que vivir. Ahora que se daba cuenta, existían varias cosas que desconocía del menor. Y se atrevía a llamarse su mejor amigo. Siempre hablaba de sí mismo, pero nunca le había preguntado al otro acerca de él. Era momento de que su amistad pasara al siguiente nivel.

—Oye, ¿qué sucedió con tu otro empleo? ¿Renunciaste?

Jun le sonrió.

—Oh, ¿es la hora de las preguntas personales? Me agrada— recogió los menús que estaban en el suelo, encargando una pizza para los dos cuando el mesero se acercó a ellos. Luego volteó nuevamente hacia Suga —No era un trabajo como tal, era voluntario en Amnistía Internacional. El profesor que me invitó a la organización solía darme una parte de su salario, por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente. Mi intención era conseguir un trabajo formal ahí en cuanto me graduara—.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Estudié Relaciones Internacionales, aunque ahora estoy haciendo una maestría en Gestión Cultural. Quiero especializarme en la industria musical y cinematográfica.— el chico repentinamente abrió los ojos y tumbó un salero por accidente al moverse bruscamente —¡En realidad por eso me interesé en Hobi!—.

—¿Lo conociste en alguna clase?

—Sí, bueno no. Yo a él sí, pero él a mí no. Para una materia nos dejaron una lectura optativa que resultó ser un artículo suyo— comenzó a explicar —Me interesaba mucho el tema así que lo leí y me enamoré por completo. Nunca antes había visto una perspectiva como esa, y la manera en que abordó la temática, con tanta empatía y sensibilidad... Me volví su mayor admirador. Poco después comencé a leer más de sus trabajos— soltó un suspiro, enamorado —Al inicio tan solo quería conocerlo para discutir con él. Fue pura suerte que lo encontrara en aquella aplicación de citas, pensé que era el destino— llevó ambas manos a su cara, moviendo sus pies, contento —Cuando nos conocimos en persona, me di cuenta que era mi príncipe azul. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto? Es tan guapo y caballeroso. Siempre me hace reír y no le importa mi extravagancia, dice que le parece adorable— soltó una risita boba —Cuando iba saliendo hoy, dijo que me veía hermoso. Eso sin mencionar la manera en que se mueve en la cama, es tan...—

—¡No! No, no. No me interesa saber nada acerca de tu vida sexual— suspiró —De ahí en más, todo suena muy bien. Me alegro mucho por ti Jun, en serio—.

El joven levantó su dedo pulgar mientras su sonrisa se volvía más amplia.

—Gracias a alguna fuerza superior allá arriba que el matrimonio igualitario ya es legal. Estoy más que seguro que él es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

Suga podía sentir como le daba diabetes de tan solo escuchar a su amigo. Jun y Hoseok estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin duda alguna. El mayor todavía recordaba lo cursi que llegaba a ser Hoseok en la época que fueron novios, siempre se ponía triste cuando el rubio no le correspondía de la misma forma. Le aliviaba que al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien como él.

—¿Cómo te va a ti?

—¿A mí?

—Así es pillín, tú y Tae.

Suga se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. No estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía decir en ese momento. Quería mucho a Taehyung, pero no solía decir esa clase de cosas. Miró el rostro ilusionado de su acompañante y suspiró. No quería defraudarlo, por lo que le daría al menos ese gusto.

—Hasta ahora todo va bien. Él es muy lindo y parece querer algo serio. Creo que la relación tiene futuro, lo que me tranquiliza bastante. Suele ser algo empalagoso, pero no está mal— admitió con cierta pena.

Jun apretó una de sus mejillas, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Son tan lindos.

—Ni tanto— suspiró. Necesitaba compensar tanta dulzura de alguna forma —¿Sabías que una vez golpe a Taehyung en un supermercado?—.

—Dime que eso no es reciente.

—No. Pasó hace mucho y aun así se enamoró de mí— soltó una risita. Jun se le unió y soltó un suspiro.

—En nuestra primera cita, Hobi llegó sumamente arreglado, se veía increíble. El problema era que estaba tan nervioso que no se fijó que traía la camisa al revés.

Suga soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Suena a algo que él haría— se acercó los ojos —Por cierto, no vas a creer lo que pasó el otro día—.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Suga, con gusto, comenzó a contarle todo con lujo de detalle. Realmente disfrutaba poder pasar momentos como esos con Jun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimin entró a la academia sin encontrar a nadie en ella. Normalmente, a esa hora ya estaría llena de personas. En realidad, en un día normal, el joven bailarín iría sumamente tarde para su primera clase, sin embargo, no era el caso. El joven jamás llegaba tarde, sabía que debía dar lo mejor por sus alumnos. El principal motivo por el que había sido tan laxo con sus horarios ese día era porque no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Se trataba del cumpleaños de la coordinadora general, quien había cancelado todas las clases de aquel día para organizar una comida a la que estudiantes y docentes estaban invitados. Jimin tuvo la intención de ir a pasar un buen rato al inicio, pero iba muy atrasado con la coreografía del semestre, así que al final optó por aprovechara el tiempo y los espacios libres de la academia para terminar de montarla. Aunque la directora se negó al principio a darle permiso de entrar, aún cuando no fuera a haber nadie más, finalmente cedió antes la insistencia del chico, convencida de que solo así podrían tener el mismo éxito que en el festival pasado.

Por supuesto que el rubio había ido con toda la intención de avanzar con la coreografía, desafortunadamente, hasta el momento, no había hecho gran cosa. Cuando entró, tomó uno de los primeros salones y puso la canción para poder pensar qué pasos quedarían, el problema era que le estaba costando demasiado concentrarse. Su mente divagaba demasiado desde hace unos días y él sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo. Hoseok le había dado mucho en que pensar con la conversación que tuvieron respecto a su vida. Era como si pudiera ver las cosas con más claridad que cuando él trató de resolverlo todo por cuenta propia.

El joven bailarín siempre se había sentido culpable por todo lo que había pasado con Suga y Jungkook, sin embargo, nunca notó que lo estaba viendo desde una perspectiva sumamente victimizante. Se sentía mal, pero por la manera en que eso lo había afectado a él. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no, no era víctima de nada, él mismo había tomado las decisiones que llevaron a que su relación con Suga acabará de la manera en que lo hizo. Era responsable por ello, tanto como Jungkook al tratar de conquistarlo a sabiendas de que ya estaba con alguien más. No tenía ningún derecho a enojarse con el abogado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya llevaba un tiempo sin saber nada de él. La última vez que lo había visto fue en su última presentación. En aquel entonces sabía que el menor esperaba a que le llamara, pero el rubio estaba tan confundido con lo que sentía por él que no lo hizo. No quería que solo por un sentimiento pasajero terminara cometiendo el error de aceptar de nuevo a Jungkook en su vida. O de rechazarlo. El joven bailarín se derrumbó en el suelo mientras negaba fuertemente.

Era cierto que lo extrañaba. Demasiado, en realidad, pero no podía hacer eso de nuevo. La relación simplemente no tenía futuro alguno y Jimin no quería volver a comprometerse emocionalmente con alguien que no estaba seguro de lo que quería. Por más que la idea de perder al menor le doliese en lo más profundo, lo mejor para ambos era no volver a involucrarse de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que podían llegar a ser amigos con el tiempo, puesto que ahora su deseo de mantener las cosas en paz entre ambos era mucho más fuerte que antes. Si el abogado regresaba a rogarle, se mantendría firme, como debió haber hecho la primera vez. Si el joven simplemente no podía respetar su decisión, entonces Jimin lo echaría definitivamente de su vida.

Lo más inteligente sería ir a platicar con el pelinegro, pero Jimin realmente no tenía prisa ni necesidad de hacerlo. De momento se encontraba más preocupado por arreglar las cosas con Suga. Se paró mientras respiraba hondo, decidiendo que su mayor prioridad sería terminar el baile de una vez por todas. Su clase contaba con él, por lo que no podía defraudarlos. Haría una coreografía que los hiciera brillar, a cada uno de ellos. Si la última vez había sido espectacular, ahora tenía que ser perfecto.

Varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente y el joven sonrió ampliamente. Prendió su celular y comenzó a grabarse, repitiendo la melodía. Ya sabía qué hacer. A pesar de quedarse sin ideas algunas veces, el joven no dejó de moverse en ningún momento. Estaba seguro de que estaba creando algo hermoso, por lo que no podía permitirse empezar a dudar. No pensaba parar hasta que la música dejara de sonar. Debido a eso, no pudo percatarse del espectador que tenía, quien lo admiraba desde la entrada del salón.

Cuando finalmente acabó, Jimin se quedó en la posición que estaba, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amplia. Al fin lo había logrado, terminó la primera parte. Su plan era que la clase se dividiera en distintos grupos, de manera que todos pudieran destacar. Ya tenía los movimientos de la segunda y tercera, pero la primera le estaba costando más por algún motivo. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo; hizo una reverencia a un público invisible. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando alguien aplaudió. Rápidamente se volteó hacia atrás, tratando de ubicar a su espectador. Ahí se encontraba Jungkook, en toda su gloria y con una sonrisa.

—Estuviste magnífico, Jimin.

El joven bailarín se quedó congelado donde estaba sin saber qué hacer. Varios recuerdos de una situación muy similar comenzaron a pasar por su memoria y fue entonces que actuó. Fue a recoger sus cosas, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

—Ah no, otra vez no.

—Espera— el joven abogado pareció comprender el pánico del otro, por lo que rápidamente lo tomó del brazo para impedir que se escapara —Prometo que no es como la última vez, solo quiero platicar contigo—.

Jimin miró la mano del menor y luego sus ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta que está siendo exactamente igual que aquella vez?

—No voy a hacerte nada, pero no quiero que huyas. Por favor Jimin, podemos ir a un lugar más abierto si te incomoda tanto estar a solas conmigo, pero necesito que me escuches— prácticamente le estaba suplicando.

El joven bailarín apretó los labios sin estar seguro de aceptar o no. Por un lado, sabía que él también tenía algunas cosas de las que platicar con el pelinegro, más jamás pensó que sería tan pronto. Miró hacia la puerta, notando que estaba completamente abierta. Si las cosas se ponían complicadas, podría escapar sin problema alguno, solo tendría que ser más rápido que el otro. Respiró hondo.

—La puerta se queda abierta y vamos a quedarnos lo más cerca posible de ella, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto— Jungkook rascó su cuello y respiró hondo —Jimin, llevo un tiempo pensando en esto. En nosotros, quiero decir, y creo que finalmente tomé una decisión. Quiero saber qué piensas al respecto, y claro que respetaré tu decisión al si es que quieres lo contrario. Me gustaría que...—.

—Alto.

—¿Perdón?

—Otra condición— intervino el mayor —Antes de que termines esa oración, quiero que me escuches primero— declaró firmemente; sin espacio para réplicas. Jungkook asintió levemente —Yo también he estado pensando mucho últimamente y lo siento, pero no puedo volver a hacerlo—.

—¿Volver a hacerlo?

—Ser pareja. No puedo. Espero que lo entiendas— miró el suelo —Yo te amaba Jungkook, de verdad. Me da mucho miedo perderte, pero lo que podríamos llegar a tener no sería saludable. Ambos cometimos errores terribles estando en compañía del otro; puede que algunos momentos fueran bonitos, sin embargo, eso no lo justifica— mordió su mejilla por dentro —Me cuesta mucho esto, pero creo que lo mejor es rendirnos, y este vez es en serio. Si no crees poder mantener las cosas platónicas entre nosotros, lo lamento, pero voy a tener que poner distancia entre nosotros— alzó finalmente la vista, esperando encontrarse con el rostro devastado del menor. No porque lo quisiera, sino porque ya se había hecho una idea de lo que Jungkook quería de él. Se sintió que él otro estaba sonriéndole.

—Estoy tan feliz.

—¿Perdón?

—Amo… Jimin, perdón, la decisión que tomé fue la misma que tú— comenzó —Al inicio pensé que debía seguir insistiendo hasta que cedieras y volviéramos a ser tan felices como antes— se apartó ligeramente del otro para no incomodarlo —Pero me di cuenta de que eso no iba a ser posible, no después de todo lo que te hice. Lo siento tanto Jimin, en serio lo hago. Pensé que podría hacerlo y aun así estar contigo sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y aun así lo tire todo a la basura, no merezco una segunda oportunidad. Te mereces a alguien que sepa respetarte y quererte— se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos —Sin embargo, no quiero perderte. Tal vez no podamos ser lo que éramos, pero antes de ser mi novio, fuiste mi mejor amigo. Si es posible, al menos quisiera poder conservar eso— le sonrió —Te prometo que jamás volveré a intentar algo más contigo, solo quiero ser capaz de quedarme a tu lado—.

Jimin estaba en shock. De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar de aquel joven, esa era la última de ellas. Se acercó y lo tomó de las manos.

—¿De… de verdad quieres eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres una persona maravillosa, ¿quién no querría ser tu amigo?— miró sus manos cuando el otro las tomó —Aunque tampoco quiero obligarte. Entiendo que no confíes en mí, por lo que si consideras que lo mejor es que no volvamos a hablar, lo entenderé. Esta vez quiero hacer lo que te haga feliz a ti, Jimin. No te mereces nada menos que eso—.

El bailarín no estaba seguro de ello, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Acarició la mano del otro, mirándola fijamente, acercándose poco a poco. Fue el rubio quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez, abrazando con fuerza al abogado.

—No sé si mejores, pero creo que podríamos volver a ser amigos— se apartó para verlo mejor —Solo si prometes que hasta ahí—.

—Lo juro. Amigos y nada más. Estaré más que feliz solo con eso.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron y juntaron sus frentes con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Aún se querían, con todo su corazón, pero eso ya no era amor. Puede que la vida los haya juntado, pero no por el motivo que pensaron. Así estaba mejor, habían subestimado gravemente lo bonita que podía ser la amistad.

—¿Por qué está tan vacío el lugar, por cierto? ¿Que normalmente no tienen clase a esta hora?— Jungkook se apartó para sentarse en una esquina —Casi me voy porque pensé que estaba vacío—.

Jimin lo siguió, tomando lugar a un lado suyo.

—Hoy no, es cumpleaños de la coordinadora y, como siempre, hizo una fiesta.

—Oh, claro— el joven abogado sonrió con nostalgia —Todavía recuerdo cuando nos invitaste a Taehyung y a mí el año pasado—.

—Ni lo menciones, todavía tengo pesadillas con eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Fue divertido.

—Jungkook, Taehyung se puso tan borracho que trato de besar al esposo de mi coordinadora, no sin antes haberse quitado el saco y la camisa— Jimin se quedó pensando —Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de lo destruye hogares que era—.

—Oh vamos, no todo fue malo. ¿No recuerdas que después de que intentaramos apartarlo comenzó a bailar alrededor del señor, lanzándole varias servilletas porque había visto en un documental que así es como los pájaros atraían a sus potenciales parejas?—

Jimin soltó una carcajada.

—Eso sí fue algo chistoso— se estiró —Lo peor es que creo que funcionó. Quiero decir, no puedo culparlo, Taehyung tiene el cuerpo de un dios griego—.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que funcionó en más de uno.

El bailarín le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa. Miró el techo.

—Claro que lo hizo, por algo te acostaste con él.

—Jimin...

—Estoy bromeando— miró sus manos —Aunque las fiestas que hacíamos nosotros siete eran más divertidas—.

Jungkook lo miró y su mirada se iluminó.

—¿Y si hacemos una?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Sí!— se quedó pensando por unos momentos —¿Y si reunimos a todos y hacemos una fiesta?—.

—No lo sé, Jungkook— comentó el otro con severidad —Quiero decir, por supuesto que me agrada la idea, pero no creo que sea necesario recordarte que hay muchos que todavía no se hablan por lo que pasó—.

—Podemos arreglarlo, estoy seguro de eso— el abogado estaba siendo demasiado optimista aquel día —Ya estamos tú y yo, y ya hice las paces con algunos de ellos. Yo creo que podemos lograrlo, pero necesito tu ayuda para empezar— le extendió su mano —Solo piensa en lo divertido que era. De verdad extraño eso, ¿tú no?—.

El rubio asintió levemente y miró la mano del otro.

—¿De verdad crees que vayan a querer?

—Si no quieren, vamos a insistir hasta que se fastidien y acepten.

—Tú en serio no sabes cómo rendirte, ¿eh?

—¿Qué esperas de mí? Soy abogado después de todo.

Jimin asintió levemente y estrechó la mano del otro, cerrando el trato.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ayudarte, pero tú te encargas de las invitaciones.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Los preparativos, obviamente— puso las manos en sus caderas —¿Dónde planeabas hacerla? ¿Qué vamos a comer? ¿Qué hay de la música?—.

—Okay, ya entendí tu punto. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer— se cruzó de brazos —Pero sé que estás haciendo esto para no hablar con Suga— lo miró de forma acusatoria.

—Quiera o no lo voy a ver en la fiesta, sí es que acepta— afirmó —Después me preocuparé por eso. Por ahora, ¿qué te parece si la hacemos en nuestro… en mi apartamento?—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suga había pasado por varias circunstancias sumamente incómodas a lo largo de su vida, por lo que quería pensar que ya era inmune al terrible sentimiento que solía acompañarlas. Era detestable, por lo que prefería no sentir nada. En aquel momento parecía que la vida le estaba pasando factura por tanta indiferencia, haciendo que aquella sensación fuera el doble de desagradable.

Esta era la situación: últimamente, el chico había estado más tiempo en el apartamento de Taehyung que en el suyo, tanto porque quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio, como porque seguía evitando a su compañero de cuarto. Estaba triste. Realmente lo extrañaba, pero su enojo era mayor. Simplemente no estaba listo para verlo, sabía que no sería capaz de controlarse y terminaría diciendo algo que acabara con su amistad definitivamente, si es que ésta seguía existiendo o si es que lo hizo alguna vez.

El mayor iba de vez en cuando a su apartamento por más ropa y para dejar la que había utilizado en la semana. Al hacerlo, siempre procuraba que fuera en un horario en el que Namjoon no estuviera en casa o se encontrara dormido. Generalmente solía acertar, por lo que aquel día iba confiado en que tendría la misma suerte de siempre. En cuanto abrió la puerta y se encontró al otro sentado en el sillón de la sala, viéndolo como si se tratará de un fantasma, cayó en cuenta de que debió haberse tardado más en el camino. Por primera vez había fallado.

Tan solo le dedicó una breve mirada e ingresó al lugar sin decir una sola palabra. El castaño tampoco hizo algún intento por detenerlo, permaneciendo rígido en su asiento. Se hizo un silencio sumamente desagradable en el lugar, incomodando a ambos jóvenes. Sugasolo quería acabar rápido con aquello.

Fue hacía su cajón y comenzó a sacar varias prendas, metiéndolas en la mochila que traía si detenerse a revisar qué se estaba llevando. Si llegaba a faltarle algo simplemente se lo pediría prestado a Taehyung. La mayoría de sus prendas le quedaban exageradamente grandes, pero tenía algunas que le llegaban a quedar. Su novio siempre le molestaba mencionando que muchas de ellas eran de cuando iba en preparatoria. El mayor quería pensar que lo decía para fastidiarlo, pero viendo el estilo de muchas de ellas, tuvo que aceptar con todo el dolor de su corazón que probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Cómo está Taehyung?

Suga volteó hacia atrás al percatarse de que alguien se había atrevido a romper el silencio y que, además, se estaba dirigiendo a él. Namjoon se encontraba detrás de él con una sonrisa nerviosa. El mayor volteó nuevamente hacia el cajón mientras reanudaba su tarea.

—Bien.

—Oh— el menor frotó sus manos —Me alegra mucho escuchar eso— no obtuvo respuesta después de eso, lo que lo puso más tenso. El valor que había logrado reunir estaba comenzando a esfumarse. Había prometido que trataría de arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo, pero ya no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Vio como el otro cerraba el cajón y entró en pánico —¿Podemos hablar?—.

—Pensé que "no querías hablar y mucho menos conmigo".

Namjoon apretó los labios, mirando el suelo.

—En serio lo siento, no quise decir eso Yoon Gi, es solo que estaba muy nervioso ese día.

—Pues pareciera que siempre estás nervioso porque nunca me dices nada— puso la mochila en su hombro —Ya me cansé, Namjoon— comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida —No estoy de humor para rogarte, ya no. Si no confiabas en mí pudiste decirlo desde un inicio para no caer en la estúpida idea de que éramos amigos—.

—L-lo somos Suga— el otro lo siguió, apresurado —No se trata de que no confiara en ti, solo tenía miedo—.

—¿Miedo de qué? Dios, tan solo quería que fueras honesto conmigo, no que mataras a alguien— finalmente volteó a verlo, sumamente furioso —¿Qué tan complicado era eso? No importa lo que me hubieras dicho, yo jamás te habría juzgado o apartado de mí. En serio me importas Namjoon. ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?—.

El menor suspiró y asintió.

—Simplemente pensaba que no debía contártelo, que tenía que resolverlo por mi cuenta. Ya había involucrado a Jungkook en esto, no quería involucrar a nadie más— vio como la expresión del otro se volvía amarga —Jamás imaginé que eso te lastimaría. Ahora entiendo cómo te hice sentir y quiero arreglarlo— Suga seguía viéndolo con severidad. Namjoon caminó hasta su cama y le indicó al otro que se sentara frente a él. Por uno momento, el mayor no se movió de donde estaba, pero terminó cediendo. El menor sonrió levemente —Sé que es muy tarde ya, pero me gustaría hablarte acerca de todo lo que ha estado pensando y esta vez seré completamente sincero al respecto… si aun te interesa saber, claro—.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde, pero tengo tiempo— El rubio se acomodó —No esperes nada de esto—.

Namjoon asintió y respiró hondo. Podía con eso. Ya lo había hecho una vez, podía hacerlo una segunda.

—Verás, cuando estaba en preparatoria, mi papá fue diagnosticado con Demencia Senil— la expresión del rubio cambió, estaba en shock. Ya era algo. —No quiero hacer el cuento largo, así que solo diré que tuvimos que empezar a invertir en su tratamiento. Nunca fuimos ricos, por lo que tuve que salir de la escuela para ayudar a mi mamá económicamente. Gracias al cielo, para ese entonces Jungkook ya se había graduado y estaba ejerciendo, por lo que fue capaz de ayudarnos con algunos problemas legales. Mi mamá ya no está en condiciones de trabajar, lo que significa que ahora todo recae en mí. No ha sido fácil, realmente no me pagan lo suficiente; apenas suelo alcanzar a pagar las mensualidades del asilo— dejó de mirar a su amigo —Hace poco Jin se enteró y ha estado ayudandome. Creo que fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de que no tiene nada de malo hablar de esto con otras personas, pedir ayuda— tragó ligeramente —Es por ello que lamento no haberte hablado de esto, Suga. Eras mi mejor amigo, aun si no hubieras podido hacer algo para ayudarme, siempre estabas ahí para apoyarme. Realmente no existía un motivo por el cual ocultártelo. Antes pensaba que te estaba protegiendo de esto, pero al único que intentaba resguardar era a mí. Perdón si te hice creer que no te apreciaba, en serio lo hago, solo fui un estúpido. Por favor no me odies—.

Suga no contestó. El castaño alzó la vista para poder verlo a los ojos. El mayor tenía la cara recargada en sus manos, impidiéndole ver su expresión.

—¿Suga?

—Hubiera deseado que me dijeras esto desde el inicio— repentinamente habló el mayor, haciendo que pegara un brinco —Todavía sigo molesto contigo, en especial porque confiaste en Jin antes que en mí— continuó. Namjoon se lo esperaba, al menos lo había intentado —Pero no te odio., jamás podría hacerlo— alzó la vista, luciendo sumamente triste —Sé que no puedo hacer mucho por ti, Namjoon. No creo que hubiera podido apoyarte económicamente, pero al menos hubiera buscado otra manera para que no te sintieras solo—.

—Lo sé, Suga. Ahora lo sé, debí haber confiado más en ti.

—¡Y vaya que sí!

—Lo siento— lo miró a los ojos —Te prometo que esto no va a volver a pasar. No pienso guardarme las cosas otra vez y jamás voy a volver a hacerte sentir como si no me importaras— sus labios temblaban ligeramente —Eres mi mejor amigo, te extraño—.

Suga lo miró y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo enojado con él. También lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Más te vale que cumplas tu promesa— eso fue lo que salió de su boca, iba a corregirse cuando vio que el otro simplemente se rió.

—Lo haré, ya verás— le sonrió, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran —Me alegra ver que todo vuelve a ser igual entre nosotros—.

El rubio le sonrió finalmente y fue a su lado para poder abrazarlo.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el torpe más adorable que he conocido?

—Varias veces.

—Bien.

Namjoon soltó una risita, sintiéndose completamente feliz mientras aferraba al otro.

—Hace tanto que no te veía, comenzaba a olvidar tu rostro. Hasta creí que te habías mudado.

Suga apretó sus labios y asintió.

—De hecho… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte— el menor se apartó para poder escuchar a su amigo con atención —Como veo que ya sabes, llevó un tiempo durmiendo en casa de Taehyung—.

—Ah, sí. Antes de que continúes, felicidades. Me alegra que el plan de Taehyung haya funcionado.

—¡¿Tú también?! ¿A cuántas personas más involucró este hombre?

—A bastantes en realidad— admitió el castaño —Al inicio no estaba seguro, pero cuando vi lo elaborado que era, me di cuenta de que iba en serio. Él de verdad te quiere Suga—.

El mencionado se sonrojó y sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé— aclaró su garganta —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tú exactamente?—.

—Uhm— Namjoon se acomodó en su lugar —No puedo decirte, te tiene preparada otra sorpresa—.

—¿O-otra?— se sonrojó aún más. No podía ser que fuera a pedirle matrimonio, eso sería demasiado —Mira, como sea. Ya me enteraré después— Suga retomó el hilo de la conversación por el bien de su salud mental —El punto es que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con él y... me pidió que me mudara con él— la expresión de Namjoon se volvió triste —No he aceptado, aún no estoy seguro—.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno... en primer lugar, no quiero dejarte solo. Acabamos de reconciliarnos, no podría ser el momento menos indicado para que me vaya— encajó sus uñas levemente en sus manos —Y tengo miedo. Fue justo cuando Jimin me propuso que viviéramos juntos que nuestra relación se fue a la basura, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Además, llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos—.

—Yo creo que deberías hacerlo Suga— el mayor parpadeó, mirando al otro en shock —No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Aún si no vives aquí, sé que siempre voy a poder contar contigo. No voy a estar solo— le sonrió —Y en segunda, él no es Jimin. No es lo mismo y creo que hasta tú te das cuenta de eso. Esto es genuino. Créeme cuando te digo que él estaría dispuesto de hacer lo que sea con tal de que seas feliz. Dudo mucho que alguna vez te vaya a fallar o vaya a lastimarte como Jimin lo hizo— acarició levemente su mano —No creo que el amor pueda medirse en tiempo, Suga. Hay relaciones que progresan mucho más rápido que otras y eso no tiene nada de malo. Hay algunas que duran años y simplemente no funcionan, mientras que otras llevan meses y lo hacen mucho mejor que las primeras. No tengas miedo a entregarte y menos cuando tienes a una persona tan comprometida a tu lado—.

Suga se veía sumamente vulnerable en aquel momento.

—¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea?

—¿Quieres estar con él? ¿Te hace feliz?

El mayor meditó aquello por algunos segundos, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí. Sí lo hace.

—Entonces no tienes nada que perder.

Suga aún estaba algo dudoso respecto al tema, pero no quería hablar más de ello, por lo que simplemente asintió. Namjoon sonrió ampliamente y palmeó su espalda en señal de aprobación. El mayor soltó un suspiro y se acostó en la cama.

—¿A ti cómo te va, por cierto? ¿Ha pasado algo con Jin?

La sonrisa del castaño se volvió hizo más grande y boba que en un inicio. Juntó ambas manos.

—En realidad ya somos pareja.

—oh, que bien— Suga se quedó mirando el techo cuando, de repente, terminó de procesar lo que el menor acababa de decir, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Se incorporó para poder controlar su respiración y miró al otro —¡¿Qué?!—.

—¿Tan difícil es de creer?

—No… bueno sí, la verdad, pero no por ti. No pensé que Jin fuera capaz de amar a otra persona que no fuera sí mismo— admitió sin vergüenza —¿Cuándo pasó eso?—.

Namjoon asintió y comenzó a narrar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana más algunos detalles para dar contexto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Suga entró al apartamento de Taehyung, se sentía sumamente abrumado por todo las cosas que había descubierto aquel día con respecto a su mejor amigo. Siempre había soñado con que el otro le contara más acerca de su vida y todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Jamás pensó que sería tan duro.

No se quejaba en lo absoluto. Le alegraba que, por primera vez, de verdad había visto a Namjoon en sus verdaderos colores. Sin embargo, había sido un muy corto tiempo y demasiada información para que su pobre corazón pudiera digerirla. Esa noche no iba a poder descansar tranquilo, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el repentino ataque de alguien. El mayor cayó al suelo junto a su novio, quien se aferraba a él con fuerza.

—¡Yogi! ¡Llegaste!

—¡¿Estás demente o qué?!

—¡Es que me tenías preocupado!— se quejó el menor, mirándolo a los ojos con un ligero puchero —Te tardaste más de lo normal. Creí que me habías dejado para irte con tu amante— el tono de voz que estaba utilizando era ridículamente dramático, por lo que Suga no prestó real atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

Apartó al menor con cierta dificultad para después incorporarse y recoger sus cosas. Limpió algo de polvo invisible de sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para dejar algunas bolsas de mandado que traía consigo. Taehyung lo siguió como si de un pollito se tratase.

—Perdón. Te iba a avisar, pero lo olvidé. Además de ir al supermercado, pasé a mi apartamento por algo de ropa— el mayor se detuvo abruptamente y volteó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido —Espera un segundo... ¿Es en serio, Taehyung?—.

El profesor lo miró, ligeramente confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Amante?— El rubio se sentía sumamente ofendido porque el profesor no confiara en él, además de algo herido —Ni siquiera llevamos una semana de relación, ¿y ya dudas de mí?— furioso, retomó su camino, dejando con cierta brusquedad las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y recargándose en la barra con los brazos cruzados. Taehyung se sentó en un banco, mirando al otro, algo confundido ante el repentino arranque de su novio. No terminaba de comprender por qué estaba tan molesto —¿Cuál era el punto de iniciar una relación conmigo si ni siquiera confías en mí?—.

El menor tardó un rato en procesar lo que el otro le estaba reclamando. Abrió los ojos, espantado, y negó rápidamente.

—No, no. Sólo estaba jugando, no hablaba en serio— Suga no lo miraba —Perdoname vida, de verdad confío en ti. _Sé_ que jamás serías capaz de hacer algo así—.

El rubio seguía con el rostro volteado, pero no porque estuviera molesto, debido a que su mal humor disminuyó al escuchar el lindo sobrenombre, sino por una cuestión de orgullo.

—Bien, porque yo no soy Jungkook. Que te quede claro.

Taehyung recargó su cara en su mano, viendo al otro con profundo amor. Suga se veía tan lindo tratando de fingir que seguía molesto aún cuando era más que evidente que no era así.

—Lo sé.

El rubio aclaró su garganta y puso su mano en su nuca, por fin volteando su cabeza, tratando de disimular el pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro. Apuntó hacia las bolsas.

—Traje lo que me pediste.

Taehyung sonrió y comenzó a examinarlas, checando que no faltara nada. Frotó sus manos contento y comenzó a guardar los artículos en sus respectivos lugares.

—Perfecto, trajiste exactamente todo lo que te pedí. Tengo al mejor novio de todo el mundo.

Suga soltó un bufido.

—Bueno fuiste muy preciso con tu lista, no existía manera alguna de que pudiera equivocarme— Suga ayudó al chico a guardar las cosas que quedaban —Listo—.

—¿Pasaste por tu apartamento también, entonces?

—Sí, necesitaba más ropa.

—Me hubieras dicho y te compraba algo.

—Gracias, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo.

Taehyung volvió a tomar asiento y se estiró levemente.

—¿Hablaste con Namjoon?

—Sí. Esta vez fallé y lo encontré despierto.

—Vaya, espero no se haya puesto feo.

Suga rió ligeramente y miró el techo con una sonrisa.

—En realidad no— tomó una manzana y comenzó a comersela —Al inicio le grité porque seguía molesto por lo que pasó la última vez. Se disculpó y después de eso nos pusimos a platicar. No sé, siento que las cosas van a mejorar entre nosotros desde hoy—.

—Si no confiara plenamente en tí, porque creeme que lo hago, estaría celoso.

El mayor le lanzó la fruta, acertando en la nariz del profesor, quien se quejó al recibir el golpe. Suga se sentía orgulloso de su puntería.

—Que bueno que lo haces, porque no hay ningún motivo por el cual estar celoso— afirmó —Aún cuando lo hubiera, Namjoon ya está con alguien más y, a diferencia de otros, yo _sí_ sé respetar una relación—.

Taehyung no se tomó a pecho ninguno de los comentarios de su novio.

—¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

—Con el gran Kim Seok Jin.

—¡¿Qué?!— Suga estaba algo aliviado de descubrir que no era el único en reaccionar así —¿Desde cuando a Jin le gusta Namjoon?—.

—Ni idea, se supone que su mejor amigo eras tú— recogió el alimento que había terminado en el suelo después de impactar contra el rostro del menor —Pero, al parecer, justo hoy fue a nuestro apartamento y se le confesó. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, Namjoon lleva enamorado de él desde que estábamos juntos. Ya era hora—.

El profesor se encontraba mirando sus manos con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Sonrió.

—También me alegro mucho por ellos, espero poder verlos pronto para felicitarlos— el menor pronto recordó algo que tenía que hacer ese mismo día —¿Solo hablaron de eso?—.

—No. Estaba también todo el tema de los problemas de Namjoon, el motivo por el que nos peleamos— miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado —También le comenté sobre mudarme contigo, me dio todo un sermón—.

El menor ya iba a retirarse de la cocina cuando escuchó lo que el mayor había dicho y regresó, sumamente interesado en el tema. Lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que debería hacerlo.

—Se nota que Namjoon es una persona muy inteligente— Taehyung se acercó más a él—¿Y ya tomaste una decisión?—.

Suga bajó su vista y negó.

—Necesito más tiempo, Tae. Entiende que no es algo fácil para mí— cuando iba a conectar miradas con él, notó que su novio ya no se encontraba en el cuarto —Gracias por dejarme hablando solo— comenzó a buscar entre los estantes algo que pudiera cenar. Realmente tenía mucha hambre.

A penas estaba husmeando el segundo estante de la cocina cuando alguien tocó su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres Taehyung?

—Por favor volteate, hay algo que quiero darte.

Suga suspiró y dejó de lado su labor de encontrar algo que comer. El tono del chico había sido demasiado serio, por lo que se trataba de algo sumamente importante. Miró al chico, quien le sonreía, sin entender realmente de qué se trataba. Bajó la vista hacia las manos del más alto, en donde sostenía una pequeña cajita. El mayor abrió los ojos como platos. Su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando Taehyung la abrió, revelando el anillo más precioso que el mayor hubiera visto jamás. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Es…?

—No es un anillo de compromiso, aunque tampoco descartó la opción de que eso pueda pasar en un futuro— depositó un beso en la frente del otro mientras sacaba el pequeño accesorio y lo colocaba en uno de los dedos del mayor —Te amo tanto Suga y no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de darte esto. Te queda perfecto—.

El chico se quedó viendo su mano, todavía en shock, y después a su novio. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Dios, Taehyung… gracias, es hermoso.

—Tenía que estar a tu nivel después de todo— el más alto aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar de las piernas al rubio y cargarlo para poder abrazarlo con mayor facilidad. Antes, Suga se hubiera quejado, argumentando que no podía hacer lo quisiera con él como si fuera algún muñeco de trapo, pero eso no era relevante en aquel instante. Estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Al estar tan cerca del menor pudo finalmente percatarse de un detalle que no había notado al inicio.

—¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?

—Es que… me acabo de bañar.

—¿Y por qué tu cabello no está mojado entonces?— Taehyung se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa traviesa, el mayor lo fulminó sus ojos —Ya sé que está pasando aquí: el del amante eres tú. Apuesto a que los interrumpí cuando llegué, está escondido en el armario ¿no es así?—.

Taehyung soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó divertido. Se acercó al oído del otro.

—Al contrario, estoy en ropa interior porque mi amante acaba de llegar— susurró en su oído con voz ronca. Suga tembló ligeramente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El chico comenzó a besar su mentón, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus clavículas, haciendo que el mayor cerrara los ojos y soltara un leve gemido.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al cuarto y te lo explico?— la sonrisa del menor ahora tenía una chispa diferente. No esperó a que el otro contestara, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, aun cargando a su novio, mientras mordía su hombro.

—¡Taehyung, sin marcas!


	32. Capítulo XXXII

—Taehyung, te dije que sin marcas— Suga no era la clase de persona que despertaba de buen humor, por más que lo intentara. Aún así, siempre lograba controlarse de explotar por cosas insignificantes, evitando que los sentimientos de su acompañante salieran _demasiado_ lastimados. Sin embargo, cuando la otra persona hacía algo que de verdad llegaba a irritarlo, le costaba bastante mantenerse tranquilo, y su novio siempre tuvo un gusto increíble por ver hasta qué punto podía empujarlo para que perdiera la cabeza. ¿Era realmente el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días?

Taehyung río desde donde estaba, acostado con la sábana hasta la cintura, mirándolo. Se encontraba completamente desnudo, a diferencia del rubio, quien se había puesto ropa interior antes de ir a dormir. Suga comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cama con los brazos cruzado —No te rías, lo digo en serio. ¿Cómo se supone que cubra esto? — Se detuvo cerca de Taehyung, quien se incorporó con lentitud.

—No lo haces— Tomó al otro del brazo, jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas. El mayor no se resistió en ningún momento, aunque la expresión de enfado permaneció en su rostro —Las dejas a la vista para que todos sepan que estás con alguien—.

—Marcado igual que una vaca, genial.

—No digas eso— Taehyung comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con sus manos, mirándolo con gran devoción —Es solo que... mírate. Tu piel es preciosa y se ve perfecta con todas esas marcas. Simplemente no pude contenerme. Cada vez que te tengo debajo de mí, retorciéndote de placer y pidiendo por más, no puedo pensar en algo que no sea deshacerte por completo— acarició las mejillas del otro —Eres tan hermoso. No termino de creer que estemos juntos— el profesor decía todo aquello con total honestidad, pero con una doble intención: mejorar el mal humor de su novio. Si bien encontraba adorable a un Suga gruñón, éste podía complicar la manera en que se relacionaban. Sin mencionar que no deseaba que el otro permaneciera molesto con él y terminara odiándolo. No recibió respuesta alguna.

—Oh vamos, no están tan mal. Esta vez intenté hacerlas menos fuertes— volvió a enfocarse en el cuerpo del otro mientras recorría lentamente su pecho, siguiendo el camino de las marcas con la punta de los dedos.

Suga apretó los labios.

—¿Te diviertes?

—Bastante.

—Taehyung, no estoy bromeando— el mayor miró hacia otro lado —No se trata de que las hagas menos fuertes. Deja de hacerlas en lugares donde cualquiera pueda verlas— el otro seguía con lo suyo. Sonrió con sensualidad.

—Ya veo...

—Bien.

—Entonces, de ahora en adelante, solo tengo que asegurarme de evitar las áreas visibles— Suga abrió la boca, listo para replicar, cuando su novio comenzó a besar su hombro, después su clavícula, subiendo por el cuello hasta su quijada. Llevaba un ritmo lento, lo que le hacía temblara ligeramente. Adoraba los besos de Taehyung, sentía una agradable calidez en donde su boca había estado. No quería ceder, aún tenía un punto que dejar en claro, pero el menor no se detenía y Suga tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Necesitaba más contacto. A ese punto, Taehyung ya solo estaba jugando con él, no había manera de que no supiera lo que le provocaba.

Una simple mirada hacia el chico fue prueba suficiente. El profesor sonreía con satisfacción mientras iba depositando besos en su cuello. Lo estaba provocando.

—Taeh...— De nuevo, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para quejarse. El mencionado rápidamente conectó sus labios en un beso profundo. En otras circunstancias se habría molestado por haber sido cortado de manera tan abrupta; en aquel momento, no podría importarle menos. Tenía lo que quería.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron besándose durante algunos minutos, explorando cada parte de sus cuerpos como si fuera la primera vez. Suga sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, Taehyung siempre lograba hacer que se sintiera distinto, emocionante. El mayor dudaba que fuera a cansarse del chico alguna vez.

Taehyung, en cambio, estaba seguro que jamás se hartaría del mayor. Todo en ellos congeniaba a la perfección. No pensaba dejarlo ir por más peleas que tuvieran o incluso en tiempos difíciles. No se necesitaban, pero estaban hechos para estar juntos. Era más de lo que podía desear. El simple hecho de poder tocarlo de esa manera, saber que podría pasar una vida entera con él, era un sueño hecho realidad. Si Suga llegara a olvidar cuánto lo amaba, Taehyung conocía bastantes maneras de recordarselo, y varias involucraban sexo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de quién fue el que tomó la iniciativa, pero, de un momento a otro, el profesor se encontraba acostado en la cama con el otro encima de él mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera, creando fricción entre ambos. Taehyung llevó una mano a la cintura del rubio, enterrando sus dedos firmemente en estas para que se presionara más contra él, llevando la otra a la nuca del rubio para jalarlo hacia él y reanudar el beso. Suga soltó un gemido ahogado, motivando más al menor.

El celular del más alto de los dos comenzó a sonar. Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo posible por ignorarlo, pero al no estar en silencio, la melodía que el profesor había puesto como default para todos sus contactos no dejaba de sonar. El profesor estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en ignorar su dispositivo móvil, más preocupado por masajear las piernas del otro, pero Suga comenzaba a irritarse. Se apartó del chico y lo miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba considerablemente sonrojado, al igual que sus labios.

—Contesta el teléfono— su voz salió jadeante.

El profesor realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no dudaba que el otro simplemente pararía si no lo escuchaba, por lo que extendió su brazo para alcanzar el celular. El bar tender se vio bastante satisfecho con aquello, comenzó a besar el pecho del profesor. Taehyung maldecía con todo su ser a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola? — trató de hacer que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, teniendo en cuenta que su novio seguía en lo suyo. Tuvo que reprimirse de decir alguna grosería al darse cuenta que su interlocutor era nada más y nada menos que Jungkook —Ajá… sí… sí, aquí está— Suga se detuvo, mirándolo curioso. —¿Hoy? ¿A qué hora? —Taehyung tenía una mirada seria en su rostro repentinamente. El rubio se acostó en su pecho mientras el menor lo envolvía con su brazo libre para poder abrazarlo —Mira… lo voy a intentar, pero no esperes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?... Okay, sí… ajá. Adiós— sin más colgó y aventó el celular lejos de él. No quería más interrupciones.

—¿Todo bien? Te ves algo tenso.

—No es nada. Jungkook marcó, dice que quiere vernos, a los dos.

Suga ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, o al menos lo intento.

—¿Dijo por qué?

—No.

—Taehyung...

—El motivo es irrelevante, el punto es que ya tenemos planes para esta noche.

El mayor soltó un bufido mientras se reacomodaba.

—Que emoción— su tono denotaba sarcasmo. Taehyung no era tonto, iba a ser una noche complicada. Lo mejor era disfrutar el momento mientras durara.

—Tenemos todo el día para preocuparnos por eso— tomó al otro e hizo que ambos dieran la vuelta, quedando encima del otro, con ambas manos a un lado de su cabeza —Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? —.

Suga lo miró y volvió a sonreír, el menor interpretó aquello como una señal. Tomó las piernas de su novio y las colocó sobre sus hombros, comenzando a besar los muslos del chico con la intención de que después se formaran chupetones en éstos. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a ello, estaba seguro que aquellas marcas se verían mucho mejor en aquella zona, además, adoraba las piernas de su novio. No le importaba que los demás dijeran que no tenían gracia alguna, para él eran la cosa más sexy en todo el mundo. Deseaba en secreto que su novio comenzara a usar shorts. Si bien los pantalones pegados le favorecían bastante, el profesor perdería la razón si el mayor llegaba a usar algo más revelador alguna vez... Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no era una buena idea.

Suga se mantenía ajeno a todo lo que el chico estaba pensando acerca de él, perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero se sentía demasiado consciente de su propio cuerpo, el miedo de no ser suficiente para él volvió. En algún punto, ambos jóvenes quedaron completamente desnudos, el barista admiraba el cuerpo perfecto y bien moldeado de su novio y sintió vergüenza. Intentó cubrirse, pero fue detenido por el otro, quien lo miraba con gran cariño.

—Yoongi, no te tapes. Ya hablamos de esto.

—Sabes que mi cuerpo no es…

Fue silenciado con un beso una vez más.

—Suga, tus cicatrices, tu abdomen...— y mientras decía eso volvió a besarlo, acariciandolo mientras bajaba hasta la parte posterior del otro —Tus piernas, tu cara, tu cabello, todo, a mis ojos, es hermoso. Por favor no te ocultes, quiero admirarte como realmente eres. No quiero perderme de absolutamente nada—

Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis. Tomó el miembro de Suga con una mano para después introducirlo en su boca lentamente, comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo constante y considerablemente rápido, succionaba tan solo con la suficiente fuerza. Sabía de qué manera le gustaba al mayor. No era mucho lo que podía apreciar de reojo, pero los sonidos que el rubio emitía, así como la manera en que arqueaba su espalda, hacían que se calentara más. Taehyung se incorporó un poco para comenzar a besar el cuello del mayor mientras continuaba masturbándolo con su mano. Cerró los ojos, no sin antes tomar una de las manos de su novio y guiarla hasta su propio miembro. Si bien Suga estaba un poco fuera de sí, no necesitó de muchas instrucciones para entender lo que le estaba pidiendo: comenzó a tocarlo. El ritmo al que iba no era suficiente, el profesor comenzó a mover su cadera simulando estocadas, pero eso no ayudó en lo absoluto, tan solo hizo que deseara más. Soltó el miembro del otro, y miró al otro con una sonrisa.

—Si pudieras verte ahorita— buscó algo entre sus cajones, sacando un condón y un frasco de lubricante. Con cierta dificultad e impaciencia trato de ponerse el primero, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado por la anticipación. Quería hacer que Suga viera estrellas lo más pronto posible, pero sus torpes manos no parecían querer cooperar con él. El mayor se incorporó levemente y lo ayudó, siendo un poco más cuidadoso que él. Taehyung le sonrió, tomándolo de la quijada mientras introducía su dedo pulgar en la boca del joven, abriéndola ligeramente. Afrodita temblaba ante la belleza de su novio. Empujó el otro de vuelta a la cama y volvió a tomarlo de las piernas. Usaría el lubricante, pero antes quería ver más las expresiones del otro —Dobla más tus rodillas, bebé— puso la cara entre las piernas del mayor e introdujo su lengua en la entrada del chico.

El mayor apretó las sabanas, se sentía algo extraño. En cuanto el otro comenzó a moverla, mordió su labio inferior, comenzando a sentir placer ante la extraña nueva acción del más alto. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Taehyung mientras lo acercaba más a él. Comenzaba a perder la razón, quería que lo tocara más, pero no era capaz de formar oraciones coherentes en aquel momento. Taehyung se sentía sumamente satisfecho con la reacción que estaba obteniendo. Después de un rato de usar su lengua se apartó y vertió una generosa cantidad de lubricante en tres de sus dedos. Asegurándose en todo momento que el barista se sintiera cómodo, introdujo el primero, comenzó a moverlo en sus círculos para preparar al rubio.

—Más… Taehyung, puedo con más.

El chico sonrió e introdujo el segundo, ahora con menos cuidado; movía sus dedos como si fueran tijeras para dilatarlo. El mayor sentía una mezcla de placer y ardor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo, era consciente de que era necesario. Cuando Taehyung introdujo un tercer dedo, no necesitó que el rubio se lo indicara. Suga ya estaba casi listo, pero no estaba de más hacerlo bien. El miembro del profesor comenzaba a doler, se posicionó rápidamente.

—Iré lento.

—No.

Sus deseos eran órdenes. Por más que lo adorara, comenzaba a hartarse de ir suave. Quería a su novio y lo quería ya. Comenzó a introducirse en el mayor, aferrándose con fuerza de sus caderas para que este no se moviera demasiado. Suga trataba de acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible.

Una vez dentro, Taehyung se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos para recuperar la respiración. Tomó las manos de su novio, entrelazando sus dedos, y le sonrió. Comenzó a moverse con cierta brusquedad mientras mordía parte del pecho y los hombros del chico. Suga giró su rostro a un lado, intentando no gritar.

—Ojos en mí— el profesor hizo que lo volviera a ver, su voz era ronca —No quiero que pienses en nada que no sea yo— dicho esto, hizo un movimiento que dio en la próstata de Suga. Este se arqueó, soltando un vergonzoso gemido, el mayor quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Taehyung siguió moviéndose, ahora sosteniéndole con fuerza de la cadera. El ritmo que tenía se volvió mucho más rápido que antes, no estaba teniendo misericordia con él y eso le encantaba al mayor. Quería devolverle el favor al chico.

Suga empujó a Taehyung para cambiar de posición nuevamente, el rubio tomó asiento en sus piernas ante la sorpresa del otro.

—¿Qué ha…? — el rubio comenzó a descender, introduciendo el pene del profesor dentro de sí nuevamente. El menor apretó los dientes mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás, Suga aprovechó la oportunidad para besar su cuello, asegurándose de dejar un chupetón, esa sería su venganza. Colocó las manos en el abdomen del otro y, tomando impulso con sus piernas, comenzó a subir y bajar. Se sentía mejor de aquella forma. Su novio no tardó en ayudarlo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y acelerando el ritmo —Así. Dios, te amo tanto Suga— Taehyung comenzó a besarlo mientras continuaban moviéndose. Llevó una de sus manos al miembro del mayor para no dejarlo solo. El rubio comenzaba a sentirse sobre estimulado.

Las palabras salieron por el calor del momento; a pesar de que lo dijo con sinceridad, era muy pronto aún. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, el único sonido que llenaba el cuarto era el de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el de sus pieles chocando entre sí. Suga estaba al límite.

—V-voy a...— Taehyung pareció aumentar la velocidad más de lo que el otro creía que era humanamente posible. Quería alcanzarlo, más no lo logró. Debido a que volvió a dar en su punto p, el joven sobre sus piernas no pudo resistirlo más y llegó al orgasmo. El rostro de Suga, así como la manera en que lo apretó, provocaron que el menor tampoco pudiera aguantar más, viniéndose dentro del condón.

Ambos se quedaron dónde estaban, sudorosos, tratando de componerse. Taehyung levantó a su novio con sumo cuidado para salir de él y lo acostó en la cama. Antes de acostarse junto a él, se quitó el condón, haciendo un nudo para después tirarlo en un cesto cercano, acostándose finalmente y cubriendose con la sabana. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? Perdón si fui muy rudo.

—No te disculpes— contestó después de un rato Suga, tratando de voltear a verlo —No estuvo mal—

El profesor sonrió y lo ayudó a que se volteara. Pasó un mechón por detrás de su oreja.

—A mí también me gustó.

—Esto no va a ser seguido— advirtió el otro, quien comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de la brusquedad de esa vez.

—Entonces será mejor que disfrute cada momento— lo envolvió en un abrazo —Vida...—.

—¿Mande?

—Hace un rato dije que te amaba, aunque lo dije en serio, fue por el calor del momento. No quiero que te sientas presionado a nada.

—Lo sé, realmente no lo pensé mucho— Suga recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto, escuchando cómo su corazón latía de manera acelerada —En realidad… fue lindo—.

El profesor río y besó su cabeza.

—Vayamos lento.

—De acuerdo— el barista lo miró a los ojos —Entonces te quiero—.

El profesor sonrió.

—Es la primera vez que lo dices primero.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no es queja— Taehyung se aferró más a él —Creo que eso lo hace más especial. Gracias Suga, soy la persona más feliz del mundo—.

El mencionado no contestó, optando mejor por cerrar los ojos, estaba muy cansado. Los recuerdos de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer aquel día parecían querer arruinar aquel momento, pero no se los permitió. Ahora solo estaban Taehyung y él, nada más importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Hoseok jamás le había importado si sus posesiones eran de marca o no. Era cierto que el apartamento en el que vivía actualmente era considerablemente lujoso, pero, en su defensa, no había sido su elección vivir ahí. La empresa para la que trabajaba fue la que le designó aquel lugar ya que se encontraba a unas cuadras de las instalaciones de ésta, aunque rara vez iba. No es que se quejara, de verdad apreciaba mucho la zona en la que vivía. No creía ser capaz de encontrar un lugar igual de pacífico. Si llegaba a darse la situación en la que tuviera que mudarse a un lugar menos ostentoso, lo haría sin problema alguno. Eso no significa que no disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Hoseok, por ende, no era una persona superficial o materialista. Apreciaba la belleza de las cosas, pero no era su prioridad a la hora de tomar decisiones. O al menos eso pensaba. Se encontraba frente al departamento de su novio, Jun estaba batallando con la cerradura de la puerta, por lo que no se percató de todas las expresiones del rostro del mayor. El castaño quería creer que, quizá, el estilo decadente del edificio solo era algo de su exterior, tal vez lo apartamentos, o más bien cuartos, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, eran mejores por dentro. Una vez lograron entrar descubrió que no podía estar más equivocado.

Por dentro era igual, sino peor, que afuera. Era un espacio extremadamente pequeño en el que apenas entraba una cama, Hoseok observó que muchas de las pertenencias de su novio se encontraban amontonadas en una esquina dentro de varias cajas. La pintura de las paredes estaba corroída y el lugar tenía un extraño olor a putrefacción. El castaño estaba seguro que había escuchado una rata, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba el animal. Era definitivo: tenía que sacar al muchacho de ahí.

—¿En serio vives aquí?

Jun volteó a mirarlo, teniendo ya en sus brazos algunas cajas.

—Sí— se hizo a un lado para dejar que el otro pasara y le ayudara con las demás —Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no tuve muchas opciones en su momento. Cuando mis papás me echaron de casa, necesitaba conseguir algo rápido para pasar la noche y esto fue lo primero que encontré. Además, en aquel entonces mi salario era prácticamente inexistente, así que no estaba en posición de ponerme exigente. Las primeras noches fueron algo difíciles, pero créeme que, cuando de verdad necesitas un techo bajo el cual dormir, cualquier lugar se convierte en un palacio— comentó soltando una risita.

Hoseok no lo encontró gracioso en lo absoluto. Frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras junto a su novio con varias cajas en brazos.

—Tú te mereces algo mejor. Un lugar como este no es bueno para una persona como tú, no puedo creer que tus padres permitieran que esto pasara.

Jun tan solo iba a bromear en un inicio, pero algo dentro de él lo detuvo. Estaba harto de fingir que no le afectaba, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado por ello.

—Tienes razón, yo no merecía nada de esto— apretó las cajas —Siempre intenté ser un buen hijo, un buen amigo, un buen estudiante. Mi sexualidad era solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que me hace ser quien soy y no les importó. A sus ojos era un depravado más del montón. Pensé que jamás iba a conocer a alguien que me quisiera por quién soy, que mientras fuera gay, eso era lo único que los demás verían, que todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación habían sido por nada— suspiró, sintiendo el pecho más ligero. Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro —O al menos eso creí, hasta que los conocí a ti y a Suga, entonces entendí que todo valió la pena. No importa lo que tuve que vivir, lo haría todo de nuevo si la recompensa al final del arcoíris son ustedes. Ustedes son la única familia que necesito— miró hacia arriba, encontrándose ya a un lado del coche, en donde guardaron las primeras cajas —Pensándolo bien, este lugar no es tan malo, después de todo, aquí fue donde mi vida comenzó. Lo voy a extrañar— se acercó al otro joven con una amplia sonrisa, abrazándolo del cuello, aferrándose con fuerza y dándole un beso rápido —Gracias Hobi—.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no fuera por ti y Nieves, ahora viviría con tanto odio y rencor dentro de mí. Así que gracias por recordarme que, aún en momentos difíciles, se puede ser feliz. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ustedes.— lo miró a los ojos.

Hoseok lo miraba con amor, acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—Me alegra que pienses tan bien de mí, pero no me des todo el crédito por ello. Tú fuiste quien hizo todo el esfuerzo por ser feliz y seguir adelante, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, Jun. Eres una persona maravillosa y fuerte, yo soy el que debería darte las gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo. Soy la persona más afortunada de todo el planeta.

Jun soltó una risita, colgándose levemente del otro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. El mayor le dio un beso en la nariz al otro, pero fue incapaz de resistirse, por lo que le dio otros más en los labios. El menor correspondió con gusto. Por algunos segundos, ambos chicos se quedaron perdidos el uno en el otro, fue cuando Jun se separó para tomar aire que Hoseok regresó a la realidad.

—Será mejor que volvamos a subir, aún faltan algunas cajas.

Su novio tomó pose de soldado.

—Señor, sí señor.

Se tomaron de la mano y dieron media vuelta, volviendo a subir por las escaleras del lugar. Hoseok repentinamente abrió los ojos.

—Jun, casi se me olvida decirte: hoy en la mañana, Jimin me mandó un mensaje porque, al parecer, está organizando una fiesta en su apartamento. No estoy muy seguro de quién más va a ir, pero, por como están las cosas, supongo que no muchos, por lo que va a ser algo tranquilo. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Jun lo miró, sonriendo.

—¡Claro que s…! Ay, espera, perdón. Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo— el chico de cabello azul hizo un ligero puchero —Tengo que ir a trabajar hoy—.

—¿No puedes pedir el día libre?

—Podría, el problema es que Suga ya lo hizo. Eso significaría dejar al jefe solo y no. Estoy seguro que si se lo pido, me lo daría, pero manejar el bar no es cosa fácil. Es mejor cuando hay, al menos, dos personas atendiendo a los clientes— explicó mientras abría la puerta —Tú ve y diviértete. Después me cuentas cómo estuvo—.

Hoseok asintió algo decaído.

—De acuerdo, tomaré hasta desmayarme en tu honor.

—Por favor no lo hagas, esos son la peor clase de borrachos en mi experiencia. No se lo deseo a nadie.

El mayor río y asintió.

—Entonces tomaré hasta un punto en el que me sienta algo mareado, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar quién soy y qué hago ahí.

—Perfecto. Prohibido marcarme cuando estés borracho.

—Tendré mi celular lo más alejado posible, lo juro.

—Y si te pones muy mal, prométeme que te quedarás a dormir con Jimin. No quiero que andes por la calle en ese estado.

—Todo va a estar bien Jun, en serio. Confía en mí.

El mencionado asintió, soltando un suspiro. No era su intención ser tan paranoico, es solo que todo ese tiempo en el bar le había dado muchas experiencias que cambiaron considerablemente su forma de ver las cosas.

—¿De dónde sacaste el coche, por cierto? — Fue Hoseok quien cambió el tema mientras tomaba más cajas que antes. Era evidente que quería acabar lo más rápido posible. Quería llegar a su departamento temprano para poder pasar algo de tiempo con su novio antes de que ambos tuvieran que irse. Ya se preocuparían por desempacar otro día.

—Me lo prestó Nieves.

—¿Desde cuándo Suga tiene coche? ¿Y desde cuándo sabe manejar?

—Desde preparatoria, y de hecho es todo un experto en coches— Jun tomó la misma cantidad de cajas que antes —Pero el coche en realidad no es suyo, es de su novio, quién fue lo suficientemente amable para prestárselo a Suga para que él me lo prestara a mí—.

—Qué considerado es como para dárselo a personas que no conoce.

Jun negó.

—Tampoco somos tan desconocidos en realidad. No hemos hablado mucho, pero estuve ayudando a Taehyung con algunas cosas tras bambalinas en todo el asunto de la confesión— la puerta se cerró de golpe debido al viento que hacía. Ambos chicos pegaron un brinco, riendo por ello después.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Oh ya sabes, decoración y esas cosas— abrió la puerta, saliendo del lugar —Además, sino hubiera sido por mí, Suga jamás se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Señor Intenso, así que de alguna forma me lo debía— comentó con orgullo.

—Tan eficiente como siempre— Hoseok miró hacia las escaleras —Bien… el último en bajar prepara la comida. En sus marcas, listo, ¡ya!— sin esperar al otro, comenzó a caminar de manera rápida por las escaleras. Jun tan solo rodó los ojos y lo siguió riendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jin, no me da confianza andar a ciegas.

—Tranquilo, solo son unos pasos más. No pienso dejar que nada te pase.

Namjoon soltó un suspiro, bajando finalmente sus manos mientras dejaba que el otro continuara guiando. Aquella mañana, al despertar, Jin le había dicho que tenía un lugar muy importante al que quería llevarlo. Al inicio no lo había cuestionado mucho, puesto que el mayor se veía sumamente emocionado y ¿quién era él para arruinarle la diversión a su novio? El problema comenzó cuando estaban a mitad del camino, o al menos eso se le había informado, y el ex-profesor le había pasado una venda para que se cubriera los ojos. No es que desconfiara del otro, pero era un gran partidario de jamás andar por la vida sin ver dónde pisaba. Era ansioso, demandenlo por eso.

Ya no intentaba retirar las manos del otro, quien se encontraba detrás suyo, tapando sus ojos aunque tuviera la venda puesta mientras hacía que caminara en silencio. Ahora las tenía extendidas hacia delante, tratando de hacerse una idea del lugar en el que se encontraban tan solo con el tacto. Pronto probó ser inútil, ya que, si bien sí estaba tocando varias superficies, realmente no lograba identificar nada. Al menos hizo un esfuerzo.

Repentinamente fue detenido por Jin, quien lo soltó.

—Listo, ya llegamos. Puedes quitarte la venda.

El menor buscó el nudo que hizo torpemente en el coche, el cual cedió con bastante facilidad. Parpadeó levemente, tratando de ajustar su vista a la luz natural, sintiéndose bastante desorientado al no conocer el sitio donde estaban. Frente a él se encontraba la puerta de un local que parecía vacío. Cuando Jin abrió la puerta de éste, indicándole que entrara, pudo sentir como el aroma a pintura fresca asaltaba rápidamente sus fosas nasales. Era un olor demasiado fuerte, por lo que tuvo que taparse la nariz para no marearse demasiado. Comenzó a analizar todo el establecimiento mientras caminaba por este bajo la mirada atenta del mayor, quien esperaba su reacción.

El lugar no estaba tan vacío como el joven pensó. No se trataba de un local abandonado, sino de uno a mitad o principios de remodelaciones. El espacio era amplio, creado para ser capaz de contener a varias personas dentro de él. Las paredes eran blancas aún, pero por los botes de pintura azul, Namjoon dedujo que simplemente era la base para algo más. Varias mesas y sillas estaban ya acomodadas por donde iba pasando. El joven pronto cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba y volteó rápidamente a ver al otro.

—¿Es…?

—¿Qué te parece?— Jin llegó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto mientras miraba a su alrededor —Todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer, claro: modificar la cocina, cambiar la fachada e instalar las máquinas de expresso que llegan mañana, entre otras cosas. Pero yo diría que tiene potencial—.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando— notó como su novio parecía entristecer ante el comentario, por lo que rápidamente actuó —Quiero decir, sabía que esto iba a pasar, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Es perfecto Jin, mucho mejor de lo que pude llegar a imaginar—.

El mayor pareció bastante satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

—La inauguración es en tres semanas aproximadamente. Tal vez antes. Están avanzando muy rápido, así que será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea. No quiero que te de algo en la celebración— comentó, divertido, mientras miraba al menor —Otro detalle: ya hice todos los arreglos con el asilo de tu papá. Los cuidadores me dijeron que esperan poder mudarlo la siguiente semana a más tardar. Queda a unos 30 minutos de aquí caminando, por lo que puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras y, si estás muy ocupado, puedo ir en tu lugar. Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con mi suegro— su tono era alegre. Pudo notar como Namjoon permanecía en silencio, pensando con seriedad —¿Estás bien?—.

—De maravilla, es sólo que...— soltó un suspiro y miró alrededor mientras extendía sus brazos —Dios, esto realmente está pasando— negó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro —Por primera vez en mi vida tengo un empleo permanente, finalmente pude darle a mi padre la vida que se merece en uno de los mejores asilos de la ciudad y el amor de mi vida esta junto a mí. Es la clase de cosas que solo pasan en sueños, estoy en shock. Tengo miedo de despertar y que todo regrese a como era antes.

Jin le jalo la nariz con una mirada de reproche.

—Ya te dije que esto no es un sueño. Deja de creer que todas las cosas buenas que te pasan, como yo, por ejemplo, son productos de tu imaginación— tomó al otro de las mejillas, haciendo que descendiera a su nivel para poder besar su frente —Esto es real y me hace mucha ilusión poder iniciar esta nueva etapa contigo—.

Namjoon río; iba a contestar cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Se congeló apretando los labios. La única razón por la que dejó de usar tanto el móvil era porque, al parecer, había adquirido un acosador. El hombre con el que había hecho negocios no paraba de molestarlo, aún cuando le había dejado en claro en varias ocasiones que no quería que su relación fuera más allá de lo profesional. El hombre no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta. Esto hizo que Namjoon simplemente ignorara su celular cada vez que recibía una notificación, ya que, aunque lo bloqueara, éste siempre conseguía una nueva forma de entrar en contacto. No podía evitarlo por siempre. Suga lo había regañado por no atender las llamadas, así que tenía que usarlo.

Con cierto miedo, desbloqueó la pantalla, la cual se iluminó al instante, revelando el nombre de la persona que trataba de entrar en contacto con él. Namjoon suspiró con gran alivio al ver que solo se trataba de Jungkook. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el mensaje de texto y se puso a leerlo en silencio. Sentía como si le hubieran mandando una sentencia de muerte.

—Uhm Jin.

Durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo que Namjoon había tomado para dialogar consigo mismo, el mayor se había puesto a limpiar algunas mesas con un trapo. Volteó a verlo en cuanto lo llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Jungkook— le mostró éste —Al parecer está organizando una reunión y nos está invitando—.

—Dile que gracias, pero no. Ya fui una vez a una de sus fiestas de abogados y fue de lo más aburrido. Inventate algo, dile que nos vamos a ir de viaje o algo así.

—No Jin, es que no se trata de eso.

El ex profesor alzó una ceja.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a ser solo nosotros tres?

—No. Jungkook dice que invitó a todos. Ya sabes: Suga, Taehyung, Hoseok, a ti y a mí. Jimin y él lo están organizando, creo que va a ser en el departamento que solían compartir— comentó finalmente.

—Debe ser una broma. Primero que nada, ¿él y Jimin? Segundo, escuché varios nombres en esa lista que tienen más de un problema alguno de ellos, ¿de verdad crees que vaya a hacerse?

Namjoon se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a guardar su celular en su bolsillo. Le escribiría a Jungkook en cuanto tuviera una respuesta.

—Por lo que dijo, todos confirmaron. Solo faltamos nosotros dos.

El mayor se recargó contra una de las mesas.

—Suena a una pésima idea.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que le diga que no vamos a ir.

—No.

El menor miró a su novio, incrédulo.

—¿Perdón?

—Vamos a ir. Por nada del mundo pienso perderme esta oportunidad.

—Jin, va a ser un caos.

—Y es por eso que debemos ir, solo piensalo— El mayor se acercó con una pose dramática —La traición, el drama, la sangre. Va a ser muchísimo mejor que cualquier novela que hayas leído— miró hacia el infinito —Oh Dios, ojalá haya pastel—.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que Suga, con la motivación suficiente, sería capaz de lanzárselo a la cara a Jungkook y eso es algo por lo que estaría dispuesto a pagar para ver.

Namjoon soltó una fuerte carcajada y acercó al otro hacía él mientras lo miraba divertido.

—Estás demente.

—Oye, ya me hicieron sufrir con su drama, merezco ser testigo de ese pastelazo.

El menor tan solo rodó los ojos y besó su frente.

—Lo que tú digas, amor.

—Te apuesto una cena a que Jungkook y Suga terminan discutiendo… no, ya sé, peleando a puños por Jimin.

—Tienes un trato— Namjoon sabía que iba a ganar —Ahora andando, se nos hace tarde—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Suga, no hagas una escena y bájate del carro. Deja de actuar como un niño.

—No me pienso bajar y punto— Suga le dedicó una mirada fría —Me engañaste, dijiste que solo era algo de Jungkook, no que iba a ser en el apartamento de Jimin y que él iba a estar ahí—.

—¡Si te decía la verdad no ibas a venir! Entiende que no tuve muchas opciones— para ese punto, el mayor ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo. Taehyung realmente amaba a su novio, pero estaba comenzando a colmar su paciencia a una velocidad alarmante. Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba —¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Evitar a Jimin por el resto de tu vida, pretendiendo que ya no te afecta cuando en el fondo te sigue calando? No puedes seguir así Suga, esto no es sano. Para _nadie_. Tienes que dar un cierre a esto y tienes que hacerlo ya. Perdonaste a Jungkook ¿por qué a Jimin no? Hasta donde sé, ambos tuvieron un rol muy importante en hacerte daño ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que uno no podía pasarse toda la vida escondiéndose de sus problemas?—.

—No es lo mismo y ya tome una decisión. No me importa lo que digas, nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión.

Taehyung abrió la boca, dispuesto a lanzarle más de un improperio al mayor. No iba a tolerar más ese comportamiento. Nunca había sido alguien que pudiera controlar su mal humor y eso no iba a cambiar ahora, en especial tomando en cuenta que el otro estaba siendo completamente irracional. Apretó los labios. No iba a explotar. Una última oportunidad y ya. Haría al menos eso por Suga.

—Amor— su voz salió con un deje de falsedad —¿Podrías parar de una vez por todas y bajar del carro?—.

—Claro— Su novio le sonrió —Me bajaré en cuanto me lleves de vuelta a casa—.

—Eso no va a pasar, yo ya dije que iríamos.

—¡Bien, entonces bajate tú y dame las llaves. Yo me largo!

Taehyung ya estaba harto de negociar. Si el mayor no iba a escucharlo, lo obligaría a hacerlo. No estaba de humor para ser la niñera de nadie. Él quería a su novio, no a un bebé.

—Si crees que te voy a dar las llaves del carro sólo porque sí, estás muy equivocado. Puede que te haya prestado el otro, pero este es nuevo y nadie que no sea yo va a manejarlo.

—Como sea, puedo caminar— Suga intentó abrir la puerta para irse de aquel lugar, demostrando lo traicionado que se sentía con aquella situación. Justo en el momento en que su mano tocó la puerta, todos los seguros del coche se pusieron. Soltó un gruñido al ver que ésta no cedía y volteó a ver al otro con fastidio —Taehyung, abre la maldita puerta. Ahora.—

—¿Sabes qué? Ya tuve suficiente de ti y tu berrinche. Te vas a bajar del carro, vas a entrar a ese apartamento y vas a hablar con Jimin...

—¿O qué?

Taehyung perdió toda pizca de cordura en cuanto aquella oración escapó de los labios de su novio. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba una carcajada llena de sorna, finalmente había estallado.

—A mí nadie, _**nadie**__, _me reta, cariño. Así que, si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a hacer lo que te digo y vas a hacerlo ya.

Suga se cruzó de brazos, aún sin tomarse en serio la amenaza del chico a pesar de su muy notable cambio de actitud. Nunca lo había conocido enojado, por lo que subestimaba gravemente lo que el otro podía llegar a hacer si continuaba desafiandolo de aquella manera.

—Oblígame— y con ello, el mayor selló su sentencia. El profesor tan solo sonrió dulcemente mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Como desees.

Ignorantes a todo lo que estaba sucediendo justo frente a su hogar, Jungkook y Jimin estaban terminando de preparar todo lo que iban a necesitar aquella noche. El mayor de los dos se sentía más nervioso que su amigo, quien se encontraba sirviendo algunas bebidas mientras él colocaba las botanas en unos platos bastante lindos que había comprado en la semana. Ciertamente estaba emocionado, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron algo así, sin embargo, una parte de él le decía a gritos que era una pésima idea.

Por más que el joven abogado le aseguraba que todos confirmaron, el rubio no podía evitar pensar que nadie iba a ir. Aún si lo hicieran, dudaba mucho que fuera a ser como antes, todavía existía demasiada tensión en el grupo. Su peor miedo era que alguno fuera a traer _el_ tema a colación, lo que acabaría muy mal para muchos de los presentes. Respiró hondo mientras negaba, tenía que ser positivo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella solo por querer evitar un muy posible puñetazo en la cara. De cualquier manera, estaba seguro de que se lo merecía. Si eso es lo que tenía que pasar por el bien de su amistad con todos, entonces lo recibiría con gusto. No porque a Jimin le gustaran realmente esa clase de cosas, sus fetiches eran de otro tipo, simplemente se trataba de un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Repentinamente, alguien tocó al timbre, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Era hora del show.

—Jungkook, ¿podrías atender la puerta?

—Claro— Jungkook se limpió las manos con uno de los secadores de la cocina y fue a recibir a sus primeros invitados. Abrió la puerta con la sonrisa más cálida y acogedora que pudo. —Ho...— tanto el abogado como el rubio, que se encontraba detrás de él, abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Se trataba de Taehyung, quién venía cargando a alguien como si fuera un saco de patatas.

El profesor entró como si nada.

—Hola Jungkook, hola a Jimin— caminó hasta uno de los sillones en donde depositó con muy poca delicadeza a un Suga que se veía más que molesto —Un gusto verlos. Adiós Jimin— cumplida su labor, volvió a caminar hacia Jungkook, que seguía de pie, atónito, en la entrada.

El bailarín no lograba identificar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, ¿debería de preguntar por qué habían entrado de esa manera o…? Al ver al profesor retirarse volvió en sí.

—Espera, ¿ya te vas?

—Voy a acompañar a Kookie a comprar las botanas y refrescos que faltan.

El joven abogado rió.

—Oh, pero ya tenemos suficientes.

—No, no tienen— había muy pocas cosas en esta vida que aterrorizaban a Jungkook, en realidad podría contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano: 1) los microondas y 2) Taehyung enojado. La mirada que el mayor le dedicó en aquel momento hizo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaran, se veía completamente furioso, pero intentaba parecer amable. De alguna forma, eso lo hacía más escalofriante. El pelinegro temió por su vida.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. No tardamos, Jimin.

—Genial— Taehyung lo jaló del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad para acercarlo más a él y así rodear su cuello con un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del lugar —Que bueno que entendiste, eres un chico muy listo. Ahora dime, ¿cómo está la familia?— la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, impidiendo que el par de rubios pudiera escuchar el resto de la conversación. Jimin soltó un leve suspiro y volteó hacia Suga, quien todavía se encontraba sentado en la sala, con el ceño fruncido, mirando un punto fijo. El menor se sentía incómodo.

—Bueno… en lo que esperamos, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?— no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. La única reacción que logró sacar del otro fue cuando, al acercarse, Suga se recargó en el descansabrazos del sillón. El bailarín sabía que no iba a ser fácil, por lo que no podía darse por vencido. Rápidamente fue hacia la cocina, recogiendo uno de los platitos que había preparado con tanto amor y uno de los vasos que Jungkook había servido, dejándolos cerca del otro —No sé si te gustan, pero son bastante buenos, deberías probarlos—.

Suga soltó un bufido. No miraba los platos, ni siquiera miraba a Jimin, era como si cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el menor lo ofendiera. El bailarín estaba comenzando a desanimarse.

—¿Cómo estás, por cierto? Hay mucho con lo que ponernos al corriente, hace mucho que no escuchó de ti.

—Me pregunto porqué— Al menos le contestó, eso ya era un progreso. A Jimin le bastaba con que reconociera su presencia en el lugar. Armándose de valor, se pusó frente al mayor, haciendo que finalmente lo viera.

—Escucha, sé que no quieres verme ni en pintura y seguramente me odias. También sé que me lo merezco y que me lo gané con cada una de mis acciones, y sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón. Ni siquiera merecía que vinieras el día de hoy y probablemente no debería estar hablandote en este instante porque es más que evidente que te obligaron a venir, aunque me alivia mucho ver que vinieras, aun si fue a la fuerza… No porque crea que merezcas que te traten de esa manera, de hecho, si Taehyung te hizo daño puedes decirme para regañarlo cuando regrese, a menos que tu no quieras que me meta en eso, claro. Es tu relación después de todo, y puede que te gusten esa clase de cosas, lo que podría explicar las marcas en tu cuello, que está bien si es mutuo. El consentimiento siempre es la clave. Si hay algo que no te gusta es importante que se lo hagas saber porque Taehyung puede llegar a ser muy temperamental y agresivo, aunque, por tu carácter, dudo que seas presa fácil. No digo que tengas una mala actitud, solo que tienes una personalidad muy fuerte— más que hablar, parecía que Jimin solo estaba vomitando todas las palabras que pasaban por su mente. Suga lo miraba de forma perpleja.

—Jimin…

—Déjame terminar— el menor respiró hondo. Mente clara, no podía dejar los nervios arruinaran su disculpa —Lo que intento decir es… Lo siento, de verdad estoy arrepentido por cómo se dieron las cosas y por haberte lastimado. Lo único que me queda ahora es decirte la verdad, y la verdad es que me aproveché de ti, aunque probablemente ya sabes eso— el mayor cambió de posición en el sillón para poder escucharlo con atención —Sabía lo que sentías por mí y quise aferrarme a eso porque me sentía solo. Yo solo quería una relación estable, alguien que me quisiera y me respetara, cosa que Jungkook jamás supo hacer, y sabía que tú podías darme eso. Te juro que, si lo hice, fue porque creí que podía llegar a hacerlo, pensé que podía amarte tanto como tú lo hacías, pero no pude. Estaba feliz porque al fin tenía la atención que quería, pero jamás tomé en cuenta cómo eso te hacía sentir y no sabes cuánto lo lamento—.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar. Jimin esperaba ansioso lo que fuera a decirle. Si bien esperaba de todo corazón que fuera a perdonarlo, en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

—No, no puedo, lo siento— el menor creía estar preparado para el rechazo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se contraía, causando una sensación desagradable en su pecho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué esperabas Jimin? ¿De verdad creíste que un "Lo siento" iba a arreglar todo el daño que causaste? Pedirme perdón no va a cambiar nada. Me utilizaste, sabías lo que sentía por tí y lo usaste contra mí— su mirada era fría —Peor aún, a pesar que saber a la perfección lo horrible que se siente que te traicionen, no te importó. No importa cuanto jures que jamás pasó a mayores con Jungkook, ¿cómo esperas que te crea cuando nunca tuviste la decencia de ser honesto conmigo?— Jimin se sentía diminuto —Debiste decirme la verdad entonces, no ahora. Debiste decirme que querías intentarlo, si no estabas seguro lo hubiera entendido, habría esperado por ti. Yo habría… yo… Diablos, no sé. Pero así no Jimin, así no—.

Al final del discurso ambos jóvenes se lucían completamente abatidos. El menor miraba el suelo.

—Lo siento.

—Apuesto a que sí— Suga dijo aquello en un "murmullo".

Jimin continuó con la mirada agachada.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Lo que digas.

—Entonces…

—Entonces nada, Jimin. La respuesta es no, lo siento. Aunque no por eso voy a tratarte mal en tu propia casa.

—Bueno, honestamente estaba esperando un puñetazo, así que...

—Jimin, sabes qué jamás te golpearía.

—Lo sé, fue un mal intento de alegrar el ambiente con una broma.

—Nunca has sido muy gracioso, creo que será mejor que le dejes los chistes a Hoseok.

El menor asintió. Estaban teniendo una conversación, por ahora era más que suficiente. Con tener momentos como esos, en los que pudieran respirar el mismo aire sin sentirse incómodos, Jimin estaría feliz.

Taehyung, mientras tanto, se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares ubicados fuera del apartamento, fumando. Jungkook lo miraba, visiblemente confundido.

—Pensé que íbamos a la tienda

—Pensaste mal.

—Pero tu dijiste…

—Pues escuchaste mal. Si tanto te urge ir, puedes hacerlo, yo me quedo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí entonces?

—Esperar.

El abogado parpadeó ligeramente.

—¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qu…?

—De hecho ya esperamos suficiente, andando. Vamos a ver si aún tienes novio— el profesor apagó el cigarro en un bote cercano, tirándolo en este. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó de vuelta al apartamento, entrando como si fuera dueño del lugar. Jimin los recibió al instante.

—Que bien que regresaron… ¿y las compras?

—¿Eh? Ah, no había— respondió Taehyung sin interés

—¿No había botanas y refresco en una tienda de conveniencia?

—Sí, ¿acaso no escuchas?— pasó a un lado de su amigo. Jimin miró a Jungkook, buscando alguna respuesta, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

Taehyung llegó hasta el lado de Suga, sentándose junto a él, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. El mayor volteó a verlo, completamente molesto.

—¿Y esa cara larga?

—Esto no se va a quedar así.

—En efecto, cariño, tendrás suerte si puedes moverte mañana— Taehyung se acercó al mayor lo suficiente para poder susurrarle eso al oído mientras apretaba uno de sus hombros con fuerza, dedicándole una sonrisa falsa al alejarse, lo que molestó aún más al rubio. Aunque no podía negar que la promesa implícita de aquello no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre, no habían cerrado la puerta lo que le hizo saber a todos de quién se trataba desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en la entrada.

—Jin, sé que te emociona todo esto, pero ¿no crees que una cámara es demasiado?

—Joon, no te preocupes, nadie va a sospechar para qué es. No pienso perderme ni un solo segundo del desastre que…

—¡Jin!

—¡Jimin!

El ex profesor cortó rápidamente la conversación que estaba teniendo con su novio para poder abrazar a su amigo, quien salió a recibirlos. Namjoon se quedó atrás, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Uno por uno fueron saludando a todos. Al final, Jin llegó a donde estaban Suga y Taehyung.

—No sabía que ibas venir— mintió.

—Yo tampoco— Taehyung rodó los ojos ante eso, poniéndose de pie para ir por algo de beber y platicar con Namjoon; no sin antes colocar una mano en el muslo de su novio, presionando con más fuerza de la necesaria y lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno, me alegra verte aquí de igual manera— Jin miró de reojo a Taehyung —¿Sabes de casualidad si hay pastel?—.

—¿Pastel? No tengo idea, también acabo de llegar.

—¡Ya llegué!— una fuerte voz se hizo escuchar desde la entrada. Todo el mundo volteó a ver al recién llegado, quien, por supuesto, no se podría tratar de nadie más que Hoseok. Jimin fue corriendo para colgarse del otro como un koala.

—¡Hobi!

—¡Hola, Minnie! ¡Hola Jungkook! ¡Hola mundo!

El abogado se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y tu novio?

—No pudo venir, está trabajando— contestó Suga desde donde estaba, antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo. El pelinegro volteó a verlo.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

—Somos compañeros de trabajo.

Después de que Hoseok saludara a cada uno, se hizo un ambiente bastante agradable en el lugar. Namjoon seguía conversando con Taehyung y con Jungkook, Jimin permanecía pegado a Hobi mientras reían sin parar, como si ya estuviera borrachos. Suga se quedó con Jin. A pesar de su resistencia inicia, podía sentir como poco a poco se iba relajando, llegando incluso a disfrutarlo.

—Namjoon me contó que tú y Taehyung están saliendo.

—Y a mí me dijo que ustedes dos también.

El ex profesor rio mientras veía a su novio de reojo.

—Y no mintió. Soy la persona más afortunada del planeta— soltó un suspiro —Por cierto, ¿todo bien con Taehyung? Se ve molesto—.

—Sí. Tuvimos una discusión hace un rato, nada que no podamos resolver— el rubio negó —Hablemos de otra cosa antes de que me deprima, ¿cómo te va?—.

—De maravilla, Namjoon y yo estamos en proceso de abrir una cafetería. Es un sueño hecho realidad y lo mejor es que queda cerca del asilo donde vive el papá de Joon.

Suga sonrió ante eso.

—No tenía idea, muchas felicidades. Avísenme cuando abran para ir a visitarlos.

—Por supuesto, todos están más que invitados a las fiesta de inauguración. Es dentro de tres semanas, así que será mejor que vayas apartando la fecha.

El menor asintió.

—Lo anotare en mi agenda— Suga volteó a ver a Namjoon, quien miraba su camiseta con frustración, ésta tenía una gran mancha de lo que el rubio asumió era refresco, Taehyung y Jungkook reían —Jin, necesito que me prometas algo—.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Prometeme que no vas a lastimarlo. Él es un buen chico y en serio te quiere.

—No te preocupes por eso— Jin tomó una papa frita, llevandosela a la boca —A decir verdad, me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado—.

El rubio examinó al otro, buscando alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo. No la encontró.

—¿A tí cómo te va, Yoon Gi? Dejando de lado tu pelea con Taehyung, claro.

—Supongo que bien. Sigo trabajando en el bar, aunque puede que renuncie.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

Suga miró con cierta pena su vaso.

—Taehyung me ofreció comenzar a vivir con él hace poco, insiste en que quiere mantenernos a los dos— se escuchó algo romperse en la cocina —La idea no me agrada del todo, pero estaba pensando en que podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar una carrera—.

—¿Quieres estudiar?

—Sí, siempre me ha gustado la Psicología. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, así que pensé que podría finalmente cumplir mi sueño.

Jin asintió, meditativo.

—Si eso quieres, podría ayudarte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La universidad donde antes trabajaba aún me debe algunos favores, así que podría conseguirte una beca completa.

Suga se atragantó, ya estaba acostumbrado, era simplemente algo que él hacía: Comer o tomar cosas en el momento menos oportuno, sobre todo cuando estaban apunto de decirle algo que lo sorprendiera lo suficiente para acabar atragantándose con lo que sea que tuviera en la boca. Esa era su vida.

—¿Es en serio?

—Más serio que un accidente— Jin lo miró, paciente, esperando a que se riera de su chiste. No lo hizo —Todos ustedes tienen un pésimo sentido del humor, solo Namjoon me comprende—.

—Bien dicen que el amor te hace sordo.

—Así no va y ese no es el punto— el mayor suspiró —Hablo en serio, puedo ayudarte, ¿qué dices?—.

El rubio se quedó pensando. De verdad estaba pasando, al fin podría estudiar una licenciatura. No podía negarse.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradecería.

—Ni lo menciones, cosas como estas no son nada para alguien tan extraordinario como yo— el otro sonreía con arrogancia. Por primera vez, Suga decidió no atacar el ego del mayor, no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Después de un par de copas de lo que sea que Jungkook había preparado, todos estaban lo suficientemente inconscientes para que el grupo se integrara por completo. De repente, Suga y Taehyung ya no estaban peleados y el incidente Jimin-Taehyung-Jungkook jamás había pasado. Volvieron a ser el mismo grupo de amigos de antaño, y si bien muchos de ellos no lo recordarían al día siguiente, el momento que pasaron juntos, riendo y divirtiéndose como si fueran niños otra vez, se convertiría en el parteaguas que todos necesitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Seamos honestos Jimin, no naciste para estar en una relación. Tal vez deberías considerar adoptar un gato". Sí, cómo no. El joven se encontraba furioso, descargando una de esas aplicaciones de citas. ¿Qué sabían ellos de él? Era cierto que el tema con Suga había sido un completo fracaso por su culpa, pero antes de él estuvo Jungkook, con quien, y no era por presumir, había sido uno de los mejores novios del mundo. El motivo de que esa relación no prosperara fue por el hecho de que el otro no estaba listo para comprometerse, nada que ver con el rubio.

—Nombre: Park Ji Min, Edad: hmmm... sin especificar, Busco: Hombres— el jóven tecleaba con rapidez en la pantalla. Les iba a demostrar a todos, podía hacerlo, iba a encontrar a alguien que genuinamente le interesara. Esta vez iba a ser distinto, ya no se trataba simplemente de buscar alguien con quien llenar algún vacío emocional. Por primer vez en meses se sentía bien, tan solo quería conocer más personas y darle otra oportunidad al amor. La tercera era la vencida, ¿cierto? El hecho de que lo hubieran retado de aquella manera tan solo lo había motivado a hacer algo que ya tenía tiempo pensado hacer.

Después de seleccionar algunas fotos personales (lo cual le tomó bastante ya que tenían que ser perfectas) el perfil del joven quedó finalizado.

—Bien, ahora… ¿cómo funcionaba esto?— era una mecánica simple: en base a la información que había proporcionado de sus gustos e intereses, la aplicación le proporcionaba una serie de perfiles que congeniaban con él. Arrastrarlo a la derecha indicaba que la persona te gustaba y a la izquierda que no. En caso de hacer coincidir, se le mandaba un mensaje a ambas partes de para que pudieran iniciar una conversación en privado. Era fácil, demasiado, y pronto Jimin se encontró examinando distintas fotos de todos los candidatos que tenía —No. No. No. Ew, no. Jamás. Con menos bigote y tal vez. No. No. Definitivamente no— el joven estuvo a punto de deslizar su dedo hacia la izquierda por mera costumbre cuando otro perfil apareció en su pantalla. Logró detenerse a tiempo, mirando a la persona con interés —Hey, tú no estás nada mal— Arrastró el perfil hacia la derecha.

El joven sabía que tomaría un tiempo y que darle aprobativo no era garantía de que el otro fuera a responder de igual manera, pero se valía soñar. Pasó gran parte de la mañana en la aplicación, más en ningún momento logró encontrar otra persona que le interesara. Estaba algo desanimado, pero no se daría por vencido, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar y conocer.

Justo cuando dejó a un lado su celular, éste vibró, indicando que tenía una notificación nueva. Jimin la revisó con curiosidad, quedando sumamente perplejo. Habían hecho _match_. Sonrió, tal vez era una señal.


	33. Prologo

**-.-.- 3 años después -.-.-**

Para Jun, días como aquel eran perfectos para quedarse en cama sin hacer nada. Tanto a él como a su novio les gustaba realizar actividades al aire libre o cualquier cosa que los mantuviera activos, sin embargo, los días de flojera tampoco estaban mal. Era una lástima que ese día en particular no pudieran darse el gusto de no hacer nada. Eso no significaba que no fuera disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su mañana antes de tener que arreglarse.

Con cierta flojera, rodó de los brazos de su novio en busca de un vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se incorporó, sentándose, ya que en una ocasión intentó beber mientras permanecía acostado, aprendiendo que aquello era una pésima idea. Soltó un suspiro una vez estuvo saciado. Por lo cansado que se sentía, asumió que eran las 7:00 de la mañana o algo por el estilo. Volteó hacía el reloj, sintiendo cómo el alma se le iba a los pies. Tenían exactamente una hora y media para estar listos. En aquel instante fue como si algo lo poseyera. No solía ser violento, pero el pánico hizo que rápidamente volteara hacia su novio y lo sacudiera con fuerza.

—¡Hoseok levántate!

—Cinco minutos más, anda. Regresa a la…

—¡No tenemos tiempo!

La reacción fue instantánea. Aunque el mayor todavía se encontraba dormido, se levantó de golpe.

—¡Pero puse una alarma ayer!

—Pues no sonó— Jun salió corriendo de la cama hacia el baño —Dios, de todos los días que pudo haber fallado, tenía que ser hoy— el joven abrió la llave de la regadera, quitándose su pijama tan rápido como pudo. El baño de aquel día iba a tener que ser muy simple, enfocandose solo en las partes que consideraba más importantes de su cuerpo. Ingresó aplicando shampoo y jabón al mismo tiempo, pudo escuchar que alguien entraba poco después, poniéndose atrás de él. Jun volteó a verlo —¿Qué crees que haces?—.

—Es más rápido si nos bañamos al mismo tiempo, pásame el shampoo.

Ambos chicos se movían velozmente en la ducha, asegurandose de que todo quedara en su lugar, pero sin que les tomara mucho tiempo. El primero en salir fue, naturalmente, Jun, quien después de ponerse una toalla alrededor del torso, tomando otra para secarse el cabello, ahora rojo fuego, corrió hacia su closet para escoger qué ponerse aquel día. Ya tenía una idea de cómo quería lucir, pero el conjunto aún era una obra en proceso. El día anterior pensó que no tendría problema escogiendo qué usar, no obstante, ahora se encontraba sumamente molesto consigo mismo por no poder pensar con claridad debido a la presión.

Estaba sacando ropa al azar mientras que se preocupaba porque su cabello estaba comenzando a secarse de manera que iba a ser muy difícil de peinar. A la vez, intentaba recordar en dónde había dejado su celular la noche anterior, siendo distraído por la manera en que su estómago le estaba demandando que comiera algo antes de irse. Logró finalmente enfocarse, sacando dos conjuntos que le agradaban bastante, observando cómo se le veían en el espejo. Frunció los labios.

Hoseok salió del baño, ya con su camisa y pantalones puestos, luciendo increiblemente bien, lo que volvió a distraer al menor. El castaño llegó a su lado, buscando los zapatos que sacó la noche anterior.

—Te dije que prepararas todo ayer— le regañó al ver la encrucijada en que se encontraba su novio —Y el de la izquierda, ese saco te queda de maravilla—.

Jun asintió y fue hacía el baño para cambiarse, no es que le importara que el otro lo viera desnudo, pero quería aprovechar para hacer todas lo que le faltaba mientras se vestía. Fue así que acabó frente al espejo del lavabo cepillándose los dientes y dando saltitos intentando ponerse los pantalones. En algún momento se tropezó, casi golpeándose contra una de las paredes. Suspiró.

—¡Carajo! ¿Desde cuando es tan complicado ponerse un simple par de pantalones?

—Desde que decidiste convertirlo en una acrobacia de circo— Hoseok, que se encontraba a su lado aplicándose algo de maquillaje, dejó la brocha que estaba usando a un lado y sujetó uno de los bordes del pantalón —Vuelve a saltar—.

Jun así lo hizo y finalmente quedó en su lugar. El joven utilizó su mano libre para subirse el cierre y abrocharse los botones de la prenda. Miró con recelo a su novio.

—No entiendo cómo hiciste para estar listo tan rápido, ya casi terminas y a mí todavía me falta peinarme.

—Se llama 'dejar todo listo una noche antes'.

Jun soltó una risita.

—¿Cuál es la emoción en eso?

—No intentas decir en serio que estás disfrutando esto ¿no?

—Quiero decir, ahorita no, pero seguramente después me voy a reír mucho al recordarlo— algunas palabras salían inentendibles debido a que el joven seguía con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Tomó un poco de agua y echó todo en el lavabo, secándose el rostro con una toalla pequeña. Miró al mayor —Hobi, sabes que normalmente no te pediría ayuda con esto, pero ¿podrías peinarme hoy?—.

—Sí, solo esperame— el chico se veía sumamente concentrado —Termina de hacer lo que sea que te falte y en un segundo estoy contigo—.

Jun asintió saliendo del baño, se puso su saco y zapatos y secó apropiadamente su cabello para que el otro no fuera a tener mucho problema a la hora de estilizarlo. Consideró brevemente maquillarse, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, no estaba de humor aquel día, sin mencionar que nunca fue muy afín a éste. Hacía que su cara se sintiera pegajosa y rara, a él le iba más lo natural.

Se sentó en la cama, aprovechando para pensar en cómo diablos iban a llegar. No estaban precisamente cerca y aún no tenían coche. Comenzó a sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Ya había pasado una hora desde que despertaron, para el joven había sido un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Evidentemente se estaban tardando más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Su novio salió con secadora, plancha y cepillo en mano, al verlo morderse las uñas soltó un suspiro.

—Jun, acababa de arreglartelas.

—Lo siento, es solo que...— volteó hacia otro lado dejando que el mayor se pusiera manos a la obra —No tengo idea de cómo nos vamos a ir. Si tomamos transporte público jamás vamos a llegar a tiempo y a pie no es una opción, por supuesto—.

Hoseok rió al notar los nervios del chico cuando, de los dos, él debería ser quien esté más preocupado por llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo el número de una taxista muy agradable y que cobra poco, llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora, el verdadero problema es hacer algo con tu cabello. Dios, parece que tiene vida propia.

—¿No te dije? En realidad no es cabello, son lombrices que se quedaron pegadas en mi cabeza. Les puse nombre a todas— ambos jóvenes rieron ante eso mientras que Hobi lo tomaba de las mejillas y depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Bueno, señor lombrices, ya quedó. ¿Qué te parece?— Jun volteó hacia el espejo y se examinó, sonriente.

Comenzó a modelar frente a éste sintiéndose todo un galán, giró hacía el castaño tomando otra pose.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Cómo un dios griego, solo...— Hoseok fue hacía él, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el nudo de la corbata no es el mismo que el de las agujetas de tus zapatos?—.

—Yo pienso que le da más estilo.

—Yo pienso que simplemente no sabes hacerlo porque no practicas y esperas a que yo lo corrija.

El pelirrojo sonrió alzando ambas manos.

—¡Culpable!

El mayor soltó un suspiro y palmeó el pecho del otro.

—Listo, ya vámonos— ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento, cerrando con llave mientras bajaban apresurados. Estaban por salir a la calle cuando tuvieron que regresar.

—Pensé que tú llevabas las invitaciones.

—Yo pensé que **tú **llevabas las invitaciones.

—Anda, buscalas rápido. Te espero abajo.

Jun entró nuevamente al lugar, buscando los boletos. Por su suerte, Hoseok había sido inteligente y las dejó en un lugar visible. Bueno, ni tan visible, considerando que las olvidaron la primera vez. El chico las tomó y bajó corriendo junto a su novio, que tenía el celular en la oreja, sosteniendolo contra uno de sus hombros ya que el joven se encontraba fajandose la camisa.

—Sí, dónde siempre, sí.

Jun suspiró y miró su reloj nuevamente. Iban 15 minutos tarde, en serio rezaba para que llegaran a tiempo. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, no parecía haber mucho tráfico, lo que lo hacía sentirse un tanto aliviado. Llevó una mano a su estómago al sentirlo rugir con fuerza.

—Espero que la comida esté rica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre— desde que tenía memoria, Jin siempre había soñado que su boda fuera como en las películas, no sólo porque quería que fuera ostentosa, sino, y más que nada, por el drama. Podía visualizarlo a la perfección: un galán de telenovela entrando a mitad de la ceremonia mientras clamaba su profundo amor por él. En aquel entonces, el joven finalizaba aquella fantasía huyendo con su amante. Ahora que estaba con Namjoon, las cosas eran distintas. Tan solo lo rechazaría amablemente mientras sentía su ego engrandecerse. Sin embargo, grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus invitados parecía tener la intención de hacer un numerito aquel día. Regresó la vista a su novio —Entonces, por el poder que me confiere el Estado, yo los declaro esposos. Puede besar al novio—.

Namjoon sonrió y rápidamente se acercó al otro, tomándolo del rostro para besarlo. Jin sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las del castaño mientras las acariciaba con dulzura. El más alto de los dos se apartó, para sorpresa del otro, y tomó a Jin por la cintura, alzándolo mientras lo abrazaba. El mayor río mientras se aferraba a su ahora esposo, sintiendo cómo la alegría lo invadía. ¿Para qué quería drama cuando ya era la persona más feliz de todo el mundo?

Todos los invitados se pararon al instante, aplaudiendo y echándoles porras, algunos incluso lloraron (Entre ellos Suga, aunque jamás lo admitiera. Taehyung sería un completo idiota si creyera que delatarlo era buena idea). La pareja se tomó de las manos mientras salían corriendo de la capilla con amplias sonrisas. Ninguno apartó su mirada del otro.

Más tarde ese mismo día, todos se encontraban en el salón de fiestas. Jimin, Jungkook, Suga, Taehyung, Hoseok y Jun estaban sentados mientras miraban a los recién casados desde donde estaban.

—¿Pueden creer que ya están casados?

Taehyung volteó a ver a Jimin.

—Honestamente no, todavía no terminaba de procesar que estaban saliendo.

—Tae… llevan años juntos— le reprimió Hoseok.

—¡Sigo en shock! Cada quien procesa las cosas a su ritmo, no me juzgues.

—Como sea— Suga se reacomodo en su asiento, sorbiendo ligeramente. Aún tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, pero, nuevamente, nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para mencionarlo, mucho menos reírse de eso —Estoy muy feliz por Joonie. Después de años de llorar en las noches por Jin, no se merecía nada menos que esto—.

—Aw, ¿Llorabas en las noches por mí?

—Sí, pero se supone que eso era un secreto.

Todos los jóvenes voltearon de golpe hacia atrás, viendo a sus amigos, quienes de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la mesa principal. El bailarín fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que deberían estar en la mesa principal?

Jin soltó un bufido.

—Es mi boda y puedo sentarme donde yo quiera.

—Su mamá se puso borracha y comenzó a hacernos preguntas muy incómodas, así que preferirnos venir hacia acá— el menor de ambos jaló dos sillas para que tanto él como su esposo pudieran sentarse.

Jimin río ante eso y asintió.

—Adoro lo que hicieron con el lugar, por cierto. Le estaba comentando a Suga que los colores son adorables.

—También mencionaste que los centros de mesa parecen dildos, no omitas eso.

—¡Suga!

Tanto Taehyung como Jin soltaron una carcajada ante eso, Namjoon simplemente siguió sonriendo con amabilidad.

—¿Ves Hobi?, no fui el único que lo pensó.

—Jun, por favor.

Una charla bastante amena se estableció en la mesa donde todos reían. Alguien tocó el hombro del bailarín, haciendo que volteara hacia atrás. Sonrió.

—Hasta que, pensé que solo ibas al baño.

Jackson se sentó entre él y Jungkook, soltando un suspiro.

—Lo siento, la fila era enorme. Pensé que no iba a llegar— tomó la mano del rubio mientras la acariciaba con ternura. Jimin soltó una risita mientras se recargaba en el hombro del otro sin dejar de verlo, hizo que lo mirara para poder robarle un beso. Todos los miraban en silencio.

Jun llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Ustedes dos son tan adorables juntos.

—Gracias— Jimin se acomodó mejor —Y pensar que llevemos seis meses juntos—.

—¿Seis? Pensé que se llevaban conociendo años.

—Bueno, no fue inmediato— comenzó a explicar Jackson —Minnie y yo nos conocimos por medio de una aplicación de citas, pero desde el inicio decidimos que solo seriamos amigos y después veríamos qué sucedía. Fue hasta este año que me di cuenta que era el indicado—.

Jimin soltó un chillido de felicidad mientras subía sus piernas a las del otro, prácticamente sentándose sobre él. Hoseok los miraba con una sonrisa, pronto recordó algo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Jackson, creo que ya te había visto antes. ¿No eras el recepcionista de Jungkook?

—Así es— contestó Jungkook repentinamente, quien se servía su tercer copa de vino en la última hora. Jun sonrío con cinismo. Se apartó de su asiento, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa y recargando la cara en sus manos, con la espalda completamente recta.

—Pero que coincidencia tan interesante— Jungkook apretó los labios —¿Que no suele ser al revez? Hasta donde sé, el jefe es quien se acuesta con el recepcionista, no su ex— Hoseok rodó los ojos, divertido. Suga, por su parte, tenía una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Le estaba costando mucho no reírse.

El joven abogado presionó su lengua contra una de sus mejillas, sonriéndole falsamente a Jun. Este tan solo se encogió de hombros, retomando su posición anterior, siendo atraído por Hoseok, quien hizo que se recargara en su pecho para poder abrazarlo mejor. El pelirrojo volvió su atención a la pareja de casados, lucían algo incómodos.

—Por cierto, ¿no tuvieron problemas con la boda? Quiero decir, al momento de tener que hablarlo con su familia y todo eso.

Jin negó mientras que el otro se cruzaba de brazos.

—En lo absoluto. Mis padres estaban desesperados porque me casara, el quién les era totalmente irrelevante.

—Y mi mamá nunca tuvo problema con eso— Namjoon miró a Suga —Siempre ha sido alguien de mente muy abierta, incluso estuvo bien cuando le presente a Suga en la época en que salíamos—.

La sonrisa de Jun se volvió triste mientras se aferraba a su novio.

—Ya veo… que envidia.

Hoseok percibió al instante el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, acariciando con ternura su hombro y besando su cabeza. Jun le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, por cierto?— Jimin los miraba con genuina curiosidad en los ojos. Jun se sintió más animado por eso, incorporandose mientras juntaba sus manos, sonriente.

—El martes cumplimos tres años, al igual que Nieves y Taehyung.

Hoseok sonrió mientras miraba la espalda de su novio con adoración. Suga pudo sentir su pecho llenarse de orgullo mirando a su propia pareja.

—Hablando de eso, me sorprende que Suga y Taehyung sigan juntos.

El rubio alzó una ceja y volteó a ver a cierto pelinegro que, por el tono de sus mejillas, parecía haber bebido demasiado.

—¿Perdón?

—No me lo tomes a mal, Yoon Gi, es solo que ambos tienen personalidades muy inestables.

El mayor se puso de pie al instante.

—¿Quieres pelear acaso?

Jungkook alzó sus manos en señal de paz, sintiéndose cohibido de repente. El rubio suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento, recargándose en el pecho de su novio, quien puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se cruzó de piernas.

—Eso pensé— el profesor asintió ante eso, nadie se metía con su hombre.

—Como sea— Intervino Hoseok —Puede que nos vayamos un tiempo del país por trabajo.

Jun soltó un suspiro.

—Me pesa un poco irme. No quiero dejar el bar, pero quiero estar con Hobi.

—Estoy seguro de que el jefe encontrará a alguien más, no te preocupes— comentó Suga, mirando a su ex compañero. Suga comenzó a jugar con su anillo en un intento por calmarse, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Namjoon.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte usar ese anillo.

Tanto Jin como Suga voltearon a verlo, confundidos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo ayudé a conseguirlo, ¿Taehyung no te lo dijo?

El chico volteó a ver a su novio, curioso. El profesor solo se encogió de hombros.

—El señor que me lo estaba vendiendo no quería bajar el precio, así que mandé a Namjoon a negociar.

—¿Negociar? Taehyung, me mandaste a coquetear con él— Pronto la mirada del joven se volvió sombría —Hace poco cambie mi celular por milésima vez, pero consiguió mi código postal y de vez en cuando me llega correspondencia—.

—Espera, ¿las cartas de amor eran para ti? Y yo que pensaban que eran de algún admirador secreto mío.

Namjoon volteó a ver a Jin con lástima.

—Perdón por no haberlo mencionado antes, es sólo que…

—¿No creen que es romántico?— Todos voltearon a ver a Jun, sumamente confundidos —Quiero decir, el grado al que Tae es capaz de llegar por Suga, sacrificando a uno de sus amigos para demostrarle cuánto lo ama, increíble—.

Yoongi no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar aquello, por lo que simplemente asintió. Taehyung irradiaba orgullo.

—Puedo ver que tienes un gusto excelente.

—Que no se te suba.

El profesor volteó a ver al abogado con algo de odio. Su sonrisa era similar a la de Jun momentos atrás.

—¿Y ti cómo te va en el amor, Jungkook?

El joven abogado suspiró.

—Pues..— Jimin y Jackson se encontraban perdidos en su pequeño mundo, el menor de los dos soltó una risita cuando el otro comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro. Jungkook cerró los ojos —Lo importante es que hay salud. Aunque me va mejor en el trabajo, no tengo tiempo ni de respirar—.

—Ajá.

Jungkook iba a replicar algo más cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Es idea mía o estás más bronceado que de costumbre?

—Suga y yo fuimos a Los Cabos con mis padres la semana pasada.

Jimin abrió los ojos.

—¿Pero que Suga no tiene clases?

—Estoy de vacaciones, entro en dos semanas.

Namjoon tomó la mano de Jin mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ya casi te graduas.

—Así es, en un año— el chico tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Por el momento estoy trabajando como asistente del psicólogo de la escuela, pero quiero ahorrar el dinero suficiente para abrir mi propio consultorio— sonrió levemente —Escuché que a ti y a Jin les está yendo bien con la cafetería—.

Jin sonrió con orgullo

—Por supuesto que sí, no podía esperar menos de nosotros. Somos el equipo perfecto.

—Estamos a punto de abrir otras dos sucursales fuera de la ciudad, después de la boda, es un sueño hecho realidad— Respondió el castaño.

El mayor miró a su esposo con amor y lo besó. Volvieron a tomarse de las manos.

—Perdonen que interrumpa, pero hay algo que está comenzando a molestarme.

—¿Qué sucede, Jimin?

El mencionado miró a Taehyung.

—¿No se han dado cuenta aún?

—Vas a tener que ser más específico que eso— Suga lo miró sin entender de qué hablaba.

—La pareja de ancianitos de atrás— les dedicó una mirada discreta —No dejan de vernos y tengo la impresión de que ya los he visto antes en otro lugar—.

Todos voltearon a donde el bailarín les indicó, encontrándose con dicha pareja, quienes cuchicheaban entre sí sin percatarse que los habían descubierto.

—Ahora que lo dices, también siento que los conozco.

—Son mis abuelos— contestó Namjoon simplemente.

Jimin volteó a verlo.

—¿Tus qué?

—Algo así, tíos abuelos de tercera generación o algo por el estilo— el chico los saludó amablemente —Los conocí hace poco, al parecer mi mamá se los encontró en el supermercado. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que vivían en la ciudad—.

—Ya veo.

Jin miró la hora y luego a Namjoon.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la mesa, ya casi van a servir la comida.

El joven asintió.

—Bueno, esperamos que disfruten la fiesta. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Adelante, mucha suerte— Suga se despidió de ambos. Namjoon se le quedó mirando a su mejor amigo y le sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que se marcaran sus hoyuelos. El mayor se sentía como una mamá dejando a su hijo en el kínder por primera vez. Apretó el brazo de su novio mientras veía a su ex compañero de cuarto retirarse con la persona con la que ahora compartiría el resto de su vida.

Todos se quedaron sentados en la mesa, esperando con impaciencia que sirvieran la comida. No había mucha plática, más ya no era incomodo. Toda la situación seguía siendo demasiado irreal, pero no podían decir que les desagradara del todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Cómo que no te quieres casar con Hobi?— Jimin miraba impactado al pelirojo que tomaba de su copa tranquilamente frente a él. Jun sonrió.

—No es que no quiera casarme con él, es que no quiero casarme en general. No creo en el matrimonio— abrazó a su novio, quien acariciaba su espalda inconscientemente —Respeto a las personas que lo hacen, claro, y adoro las bodas, pero no creo que sea para mí. Tengo suerte de que Hoseok piense igual. Deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero no creo que sea necesario casarnos—.

El joven bailarín no terminaba de procesar la idea, en serio había gente allá afuera que no quería casarse. Desde que tenía memoria, hacerlo era uno de sus más grandes sueños, al parecer se trataba solo de él. Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado. Aún no tocaba el tema con Jackson porque era muy pronto, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si al chico le causaba la misma ilusión que a él. Ya lo verían después. Volteó hacia Suga, quien miraba la mesa, contemplativo. ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Suga? ¿Te gustaría casarte con Taehyung?

Al mayor le tomó un tiempo pensar en la respuesta. ¿Quería hacerlo? Por supuesto que sí.

—...No estaría mal.

Jimin sonrió y asintió. Puede que el mayor no fuera muy honesto a la hora de confesar esa clase de cosas, pero cuando se trataba del profesor, parecía sentir menos miedo de hacerlo. Era muy lindo.

—Pues a mí sí me gustaría casarme, aunque supongo que no hay prisa. Por ahora hay que disfrutar de lo que tenemos— abrazó a Jackson, quien lo miraba con adoración. El bailarín sintió su vejiga a punto de estallar repentinamente, no debió tomar tanto —Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a retocarme al baño— comentó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, retirándose. Su novio fijó su vista en él, bajando la mirada hasta su trasero, sintió la garganta seca de repente. Se levantó con sigilo, siguiendo al menor.

El camino hacia los inodoros fue una verdadera odisea. Para ese punto de la fiesta, muchas personas ya estaban hasta el tope de alcohol, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba bailando en la pista de baile, aún cuando muchos no supieran hacerlo. Era gracioso. De no ser por la pequeña urgencia que tenía, se les habría unido. Podía ver a la distancia que Jin, Namjoon y Jungkook bailaban bastante felices. Esperaba no tardarse para ir con ellos.

Finalmente logró llegar a su destino y rápidamente entró a uno de los baños, liberando la presión que comenzaba a sentir. Salió soltando un suspiro y lavándose las manos. Justo en aquel instante, alguien más entró, bastante agitado. Jimin volteó a verlo, notando con cierta diversión que se trataba de Jackson.

—Es un caos allá afuera ¿verdad?

—He visto peores— comentó el otro mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro. El bailarín notó aquella acción al instante y lo miró con interés.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tomando medidas de precaución— el joven caminó hasta él, poniendo sus manos en su cintura —Te ves tan sexy con esos pantalones, Minnie—.

Jimin soltó una risita.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que lo hace más emocionante?

El menor soltó un sonido de aceptación y rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos.

—No te lo discuto.

Jackson sonrió y, sin perder un segundo más, puso a Jimin contra el espejo, sentándolo en el lavamanos mientras lo besaba. El menor soltó un suspiro de placer, correspondiendo al beso con necesidad, dejando que el otro lo manejara como quisiera. Apenas llevaban unos minutos de faje cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que Jimin se sobresaltara. Su pareja le cubrió la boca, negando.

—Shh, se cansará en un rato— murmuró aquello en su oído, haciendo que temblara ligeramente. Con sus piernas lo atrajo hacia él.

—No te detengas— su voz era suave y seductora. Jackson sonrió mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

—Tan demandante, me encanta.

Ambos jóvenes reanudaron el beso, teniendo ahora más cuidado de no hacer ruido. Aunque, si eran sinceros, dejó de importarles después de un rato; tampoco es que el extraño hubiera sido muy persistente. Por más discretos que intentaron ser, era muy evidente lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, Jungkook suspiró. Como sea, prefería regresar a bailar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel día fue, sin duda, uno de los mejores en la vida de Jin. Jamás había bailado ni se había divertido tanto, más importante aún, su pecho nunca había estado tan lleno de alegría. Cada vez que miraba a Namjoon se daba cuenta de que era su esposo y que estaban unidos para siempre, no podía ser más feliz. A pesar de ello, se encontraba agotado, ambos en realidad. Pudo notar por la manera en que el menor cojeaba, que lo que más anhelaba, al igual que él, era recostarse y dejar de existir por algunas horas. Abrieron la puerta del departamento que compartían, arrastrando sus pies hasta la habitación. El primero en derrumbarse fue Jin, quién gruñó enterrando la cara entre las almohadas.

El mayor rodó, soltando un suspiro. Se levantó, dirigiéndose al closet para tomar su pijama y cambiarse. Cuando terminó, colgó su traje y fue de vuelta hacia la cama. Antes de poder siquiera acostarse, notó que el castaño simplemente se desvistió, dejando su ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Negó con desaprobación, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el otro, quien contemplaba una pared, sentado.

Solo esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Si eso se repetía, Namjoon iba a conocerlo en serio. Tomó el traje del menor, colgandolo a un lado del suyo. No había riesgo de que pudieran confundirse, no solo por el tamaño, sino por los colores. El suyo era negro, mientras que el de su esposo era blanco, era fácil distinguirlos.

—No puedo creer que aún tengamos que empacar para nuestra Luna de Miel.

Namjoon rió ligeramente desde donde estaba, viendo al otro regresar hacía la cama, pero sin acostarse de nuevo.

—Por suerte avanzamos algo ayer.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Jin se cruzó de brazos —¿Sabes? no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy cansado, pero me divertí mucho—.

El menor lo miró con amor.

—Yo también. Fue bastante interesante: ya había ido a tomar con Jungkook antes, pero nunca lo había visto así de borracho. Se pasó de copas esta vez, espero que haya llegado bien a casa.

—No te preocupes por él— intervino el mayor —Jimin y Jackson fueron lo suficientemente amables como para llevarlo de vuelta a su casa— en el rostro del joven se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona —Por cierto, par de sinvergüenzas. ¿Viste que desaparecieron a media celebración?—.

Namjoon rió mientras asentía.

—Pensé que se habían ido, hasta que aparecieron de nuevo, luciendo como un completo desastre. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos estaba usando la camisa que traían cuando llegaron, además, Jimin la tenía mal abotonada.

—No tienes que ser un genio para saber qué fue lo que pasó— Jin finalmente se sentó —Aunque era de esperarse, así suelen ser los primeros meses de relación para algunos—.

—Nosotros no fuimos así.

—Énfasis en 'para algunos'— repitió el mayor —Dejando eso de lado, ¿sabes que sí fue realmente sorprendente? Cuando lanzamos el ramo. Yo juraba que quienes lo iban a atrapar serían Jun o Hoseok, jamás esperé que fuera Suga—.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, a mi juicio, veo más probable que Jun y Hoseok se casen antes que Suga y Taehyung.

—Lo dudo mucho en realidad— el mayor se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse los dientes y limpiarse la cara —Platiqué un poco con Jun en algún punto de la fiesta y mencionó que no creía en esa clase de cosas, luego dijo algo sobre anarquismo y vencer al sistema capitalista— el menor prácticamente tuvo que gritar eso para que el otro le escuchara —Además, no conoces a Suga. Por más que intente negarlo, es un romántico empedernido. Creeme que si Taehyung no le pide matrimonio pronto, él lo hará. Muchas veces lo sorprendí viendo esos programas estadounidenses donde planean bodas a parejas lo suficientemente ricas como para que sean ostentosas y elegantes. Era algo tierno, siempre que mostraban el resultado final ponía una cara de ilusión como si se tratara de su boda y no de las personas en televisión—.

Jin sonrió ligeramente ante eso, no podía imaginarse la expresión de Namjoon, pero sabía que sería sumamente adorable. Por más bizarro que resultara la relación de Suga y Taehyung al inicio, parecían complementarse bastante bien el uno al otro, sin mencionar que el profesor parecía ir en serio esta vez. Si 3 años de estar juntos no eran prueba de ello, todas las cosas que hacía por el rubio lo eran. Le alegraba que finalmente hubiera encontrado alguien que le brindara la estabilidad que por años estuvo buscando. Probablemente la próxima vez que le diera un anillo sería para pedirle matrimonio, o ese era el deseo de Jin al menos. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar algo: el anillo.

—Joon, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— gritar estaba resultando muy molesto, pero el mayor aún no terminaba con su rutina de belleza y no podía esperar.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Por qué nunca mencionaste lo del anillo de Suga?

Silencio, Jin comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No era que Namjoon estuviera evitando el tema, simplemente no terminaba de entender a qué se refería el otro. Después de meditar un poco, finalmente cayó en cuenta y soltó un suspiro, cansado.

—Ah, eso… Estaba tratando de suprimir el recuerdo— comenzó —Fue una experiencia desagradable en la que prefiero no pensar más, siento que haya parecido que lo estaba ocultando de ti. Ese día no pasó nada más allá de recibir varios mensajes desagradables de aquel hombre, los cuales jamás contesté. En cuanto pude cambié de número para que dejara de molestar, pero... ya ves, el tema de las cartas— el menor se levantó de la cama, recargándose contra la pared más próxima al baño —Aún así, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, lo prometo. Todo está bajo control—.

El mayor lo dudaba. Si la obsesión de aquel hombre por su esposo había logrado perdurar durante tantos años, indicaba que no era poca cosa. Le daría el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, era cierto que nada más había pasado hasta el momento. Jin no tenía problemas con que admiraran a Namjoon desde lejos, mientras eso no interfiriera en su matrimonio. De cualquier forma, consultaría con Jungkook para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Finalmente terminó y salió del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Fue repentinamente abrazado por detrás, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño brinco sin llegar a lastimar al otro. Por suerte, el menor conocía bastante bien a su esposo como para saber que era fácil de asustar, así que debía tener precaución cada vez que hacía algún movimiento repentino o inesperado para el pelinegro.

—Perdón por no decirte antes.

—No te disculpes, lo entiendo y confío en ti— ya más relajado, el mayor comenzó a acariciar los antebrazos del castaño —Aun así tenemos que buscar la manera de solucionar eso. Mientras no se acerque, no hay problema, pero si un día llega a hacerlo, tenemos que estar preparados. Además, sé lo mucho que te incomoda—.

El menor asintió mientras se aferraba al otro aún más.

—Gracias por entender— se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a alguien como Jin en su vida. No solo era extremadamente guapo, también era bondadoso y gentil a su manera. Cuando se apasionaba con algo, el menor juraba que podía escucharlo hablar por horas al respecto con tal de ver su rostro iluminarse y su voz subir unos decibeles más de lo normal. Era simplemente perfecto y, a pesar de eso, había aceptado estar con él. Era una bendición y el joven dedicaría cada instante de su vida a hacerlo feliz.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, realmente no era algo extraño, pero le permitió al joven apreciar mejor a su novio. Desde donde estaba podía ver cómo sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del otro, revelando lo delgada que era y el cuello del joven que parecía estarlo invitando a que lo marcara. En algún momento, el mayor hizo su cabeza hacía atrás, recargándola en uno de sus hombros. Namjoon no era un animal, su lívido jamás había tenido control sobre sus acciones, pero los labios rosados y la expresión serena del pelinegro lo estaban volviendo loco. Bajó poco a poco sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta del mayor, levantandola un poco para tener acceso a la suave piel del chico.. Jin sonrió.

—No puedo creer que no puedas esperar a nuestra luna de miel.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Ajá, y yo nací ayer.

—Hey ¿puedes culparme? Si te vieras de la manera en que yo lo hago, entenderías.

—En realidad me encuentro bastante atractivo, así que creo que lo hago.

—¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

Jin volteó a verlo para replicar, pero se detuvo. Sus rostros quedaron cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para besarse. Aquella idea mandó una corriente eléctrica a la espina del mayor, quien ya no se sentía tan cansado como antes, era fascinante lo rápido que el otro podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando se trataba de sexo. Tal vez esos seis meses de casi absoluta abstinencia estaban finalmente cobrando por el tiempo perdido. Comenzó a sentir su temperatura subir.

Namjoon comenzó a jugar con el resorte del pantalón del otro, mirándolo fijamente.

—Aunque, si quieres, puedo esperar.

El mayor no pudo resistirse más, se volteó para quedar frente a frente con el otro.

—No— comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno. El menor se sintió aliviado, poniendo sus manos en la cintura del chico. Jin comenzaba a sentir que su ropa estorbaba, la señal no tardó en llegarle al castaño, quien rápidamente le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a hacer que caminaran hacia la cama sin romper el beso. Teniendo cuidado de que el mayor no fuera a caer o lastimarse. Cuando estuvieron cerca, lo empujó ligeramente, haciendo que se acostara para después ponerse encima de él.

—Es nuestra primera noche casados— comentó Namjoon con la voz entrecortada, no paraba de mirar el cuerpo del otro.

—Ahora soy dueño del 50% de tus bienes, para que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerme enojar.

El menor estaba descenciendo para comenzar a besar el torso del mayor cuando escuchó el comentario, se detuvo y soltó una carcajada, negando y poniendo su rostro contra el pecho del otro.

—¿En serio, Jin? ¿Ahorita?— lo miró a los ojos, divertido —Está bien, lo tendré en mente— su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica —Si hace cuatro años alguien me hubiera dicho que me casaría con el amor de mi vida y que sería dueño de una de las franquicias más famosas de la ciudad, no lo hubiera creído. Es un sueño hecho realidad—.

Jin acarició levemente su rostro desde donde estaba. El menor sonrió ante eso y tomó al otro de las caderas, acomodándolo mejor.

—Ya basta de hablar, ¿en que estábamos?

Ambos chicos volvieron a besarse mientras Jin rodeaba la cintura del otro con sus piernas. Aquella noche se volvió una de tantas que pasarían de aquella forma, siendo la primera del resto de sus vidas.


End file.
